Un amour constant
by SophieTurner1805
Summary: Une suite d'Orgueil et préjugés : Un amour constant
1. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 1

**AN:** To my non French-speaking readers, thank you for your patience as I posted this and you received alerts. I hope you are as excited as I am by the opportunity for a whole new group of people to read it. **  
**

I speak very little French, so the credit for the existence of this translation belongs to the lovely **Malice2** , who has helped me with French phrases in the past and now has completely outdone herself in translating _A Constant Love_ in its entirety. All thanks are to her for the translation, so if you enjoy the translation, please leave a review thanking her.

S'il vous plaît remercier **Malice2** pour la traduction.

* * *

 **Un amour constant**

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 _Mars 1814_

 **Chapitre 1**

Pour deux sœurs aimantes, toutes deux récemment fiancées, et promises à des hommes qui étaient déjà des amis particuliers, il était naturel que les discussions tournent rapidement autour du concept de double mariage. Ni Jane ni Elizabeth Bennet ne pouvait se souvenir qui avait soulevé l'idée en premier, mais toutes deux préféraient cet arrangement, plus simple pour les familles concernées, et comme toutes deux étaient de disposition généreuse, il n'y eut aucun regret égoïste à partager ce jour spécial.

Jane aborda le sujet avec M. Bingley, Elizabeth avec M. Darcy, et tous s'accordèrent à dire que ce plan avait beaucoup de mérite. Il fut présenté au reste de la famille Bennet, et quand Mme Bennet – qui avait prévu de célébrer un mariage séparé et plutôt extravagant pour chacune d'entre elles – fut gagnée à cette idée, les couples fixèrent une date. Tous furent d'accord pour que la majorité des invités fussent logés à la résidence plus large de Netherfield, où l'exposition à Mme Bennet et à son entrain à marier deux de ses filles seraient minimisée ; et ils s'accordèrent à ce que le petit-déjeuner du mariage eût lieu là, dans la spacieuse salle de bal de Netherfield.

La tante et l'oncle Gardiner de Jane et Elizabeth furent parmi les quelques invités installés à Longbourn. Ils arrivèrent une semaine avant le grand jour, dans l'habituel désordre des jeunes enfants émergeant de la voiture, se précipitant vers la maison, puis se rappelant leurs bonnes manières au moment de saluer les Bennet. Elizabeth ressentit du soulagement en voyant sa tante sa mère avait souffert de crises de nerfs croissantes et s'était finalement retirée dans sa chambre, confiée aux bons soins de leur tante Philips. Elle était dans l'incapacité d'aider aux derniers préparatifs ou de fournir le moindre conseil à ses filles avant leur mariage. Et Mme Gardiner, dès lors qu'elle eut quitté ses vêtements de voyage, demanda comment elle pouvait accorder son aide.

Les invités de Netherfield arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard. M. et Mme Hurst, qui amenaient une Caroline Bingley maussade dans leur voiture, furent les premiers. Ils étaient suivis par un cortège de voitures amenant Andrew et Ellen Fitzwilliam, le comte et la comtesse de Brandon ; leurs fils, Andrew, Lord Fitzwilliam, et Edouard, le colonel Fitzwilliam ; Alice, Lady Fitzwilliam, épouse de Lord Fitzwilliam ; Georgiana Darcy et sa dame de compagnie Mme Annesley. Cela représentait toute la famille proche des deux jeunes mariés, à l'exception de quelques parents des Bingley, de Scarborough, qui ne pouvaient faire le voyage, et de Lady Catherine de Bourgh et sa fille Anne, qui n'assisteraient pas au mariage. Lady Catherine en avait fermement informé son neveu dans une lettre comportant de nombreux mots soulignés, la seconde lettre du genre qu'elle eût envoyée à M. Darcy sur le sujet de ses « fiançailles malheureuses ». Il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui faire l'honneur d'une réponse.

Parmi tous les invités, Elizabeth avait surtout hâte de revoir Mlle Darcy. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire plus ample connaissance avec les Hurst et Mlle Bingley, mais sa sœur épousant Charles Bingley (de loin la plus aimable personne de la famille), elle n'aurait guère le choix. Elle était plus inquiète à l'idée de rencontrer le comte et sa famille. Elle connaissait déjà le plus jeune fils, le colonel Fitzwilliam, et elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que le reste de la famille se montre aussi affable, et elle n'était pas accoutumée à s'adresser à un comte. Comme la voiture l'amenait vers Netherfield avec Jane et M. Bennet, elle essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur l'influence que ces invités auraient sur sa vie future.

M. Darcy et M. Bingley les aidèrent à descendre de la voiture, puis le groupe traversa le hall d'entrée jusqu'au salon qui était devenu si familier à Elizabeth au cours des derniers mois. Son inquiétude quant au comte et à sa famille était sans fondement. M. Darcy fit les présentations, et Elizabeth réalisa rapidement qu'ils étaient de compagnie aussi agréable que le colonel Fitzwilliam, particulièrement Lady Brandon, qu'Elizabeth fut invitée à appeler Lady Ellen quand ils se trouvaient en famille. Lady Ellen était vêtue de façon impeccable et avait des manières si élégantes qu'Elizabeth se mit à penser qu'elle avait là une femme sur laquelle elle pourrait prendre modèle, quand elle deviendrait Mme Darcy. Lord Brandon et son fils aîné étaient plus réservés, mais participaient occasionnellement aux questions sur la fortune de sa famille et sur les ultimes préparatifs du mariage.

La conversation polie fut bientôt détournée, quand Caroline Bingley nota à quel point Eliza Bennet semblait fatiguée par l'organisation du mariage, et offrit ses services aux sœurs Bennet, s'il était quoi que ce soit qu'elle pût faire pour aider. Nombreux dans le salon étaient déjà habitués aux attaques de Mlle Bingley contre Elizabeth Bennet ; ce n'était pas un secret que Caroline avait elle-même souhaité épouser M. Darcy, et que les événements des jours à venir allaient marquer la fin de plusieurs années de poursuite infructueuse. Lady Ellen, cependant, jeta un regard fort désapprobateur à Caroline et indiqua qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé Mlle Bennet fatiguée – elle avait l'air tout à fait aussi belle et radieuse qu'une jeune femme sur le point de se marier devait l'être.

Il fut évident au cours du dîner que si Charles Bingley faisait preuve de sa contenance joviale habituelle, il avait planifié, ou peut-être surplanifié, le dîner, du fait de la présence d'un comte. La richesse des plats, et le nombre importants de ces plats sur la table, recentra l'essentiel de la conversation sur la nourriture, et le groupe passa consciencieusement la majeure partie du repas à goûter juste un peu de ceci ou juste un peu de cela. Cela ne dérangeait pas Elizabeth outre mesure, car avec un comte à la table, le protocole avait été soigneusement observé, et elle se trouvait assise entre son père et M. Hurst, Jane étant en face d'elle. M. Hurst se concentrait sur la nourriture et le vin avec un tel dévouement que même son père ne pouvait y donner quelque aspect amusant, et elle ne pouvait penser à aucun sujet de conversation que les Bennet n'eussent pas déjà discuté au cours de la journée.

Quand l'interminable dîner s'acheva et que les dames se retirèrent au salon, Elizabeth rechercha la compagnie de Mlle Darcy. Georgiana Darcy avait été extrêmement silencieuse avant et pendant le dîner, ne parlant guère à qui que ce soit d'autre que Mme Annesley, et Elizabeth voulait être sûre qu'elle ne se sentait pas négligée. C'est pourquoi, quand la jeune femme s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, Elizabeth se joignit à elle.

« Vous êtes très calme ce soir, Mlle Darcy. Vous sentez-vous bien ? »

« Merci Mlle Bennet, je me sens bien. C'est seulement – je n'ai pas l'habitude de me trouver parmi tant de monde. »

« Cela fait beaucoup de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Georgiana hocha la tête.

« Passez-vous beaucoup de temps avec votre tante et votre oncle ? »

« Nous nous rendons fréquemment visite quand nous sommes tous à Londres. Leur domaine est à environ cent vingt milles de Pemberley, nous ne nous y rendons donc qu'occasionnellement. »

« C'est une belle distance. Je ne vois pas ma tante et mon oncle Gardiner autant que je le souhaiterais, et ils ne sont pas plus loin que Londres », dit Elizabeth. « Ils sont cependant arrivés à Longbourn il y a trois jours, je profiterai donc de leur compagnie au moins jusqu'au mariage. »

« Oh, je me rappelle d'eux – ils étaient si gentils et d'une compagnie si excellente. Pensez-vous – pensez-vous que je pourrais rendre visite à votre tante à Longbourn, et rencontrer le reste de votre famille ? »

« Ce serait charmant. S'il vous plaît, considérez-vous la bienvenue à Longbourn à tout moment. Bien que je doive vous avertir, ma mère n'a pas le genre de constitution à supporter les préparatifs de mariage. Nous devrons sans doute passer une bonne partie de notre temps dehors. »

Georgiana sourit. « Je serais contente d'être présentée à toute votre famille. Après tout, dans quelques jours ils seront également ma famille – Mlle Elizabeth, je ne peux exprimer à quelle point je suis heureuse de gagner une sœur. »

« Je le suis aussi, Miss Darcy. »

« Mais vous en avez déjà quatre ! » s'exclama Georgiana. « Une de plus ne doit pas changer grand-chose. »

« Quand elle est aussi charmante et aussi accomplie que vous, je vous assure, cela compte », sourit Elizabeth. « Je vous accorde cependant que ce n'est pas la même chose pour une dame qui a toujours eu des sœurs d'en acquérir une de plus, que pour une dame qui n'en a jamais eu. »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire – j'ai toujours voulu une sœur, et je vais maintenant en avoir une. »

Leur conversation fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée des gentilshommes dans la pièce, et Elizabeth encouragea Georgiana à se rapprocher avec elle du centre du salon. Elle fit de son mieux, tout au long de la soirée, pour l'inclure dans la conversation aussi souvent que possible, lui demandant son opinion sur certains des sujets débattus. Elizabeth se réjouit de voir que Georgiana, après avoir semblé inconfortable d'être appelée à s'exprimer, avait gagné en confiance à la fin de la soirée. Les soins d'Elizabeth amenèrent également le groupe à prêter plus d'attention à la présence d'une jeune femme de caractère timide, peu susceptible de s'intégrer d'elle-même dans une conversation rapide. Jane et Lady Ellen, en particulier, comprirent les intentions d'Elizabeth, et firent leurs propres efforts pour aider Georgiana à sortir de sa réserve.

Si Elizabeth avait un grief, quand M. Darcy l'aida à remonter dans la voiture, c'était d'avoir passé très peu de temps avec lui au cours de la soirée. Dans un tel groupe, les discussions privées étaient difficiles, et elle dut se consoler par la pensée que dans trois jours ils seraient mariés, et pourraient passer autant de temps qu'ils le souhaiteraient en compagnie exclusive l'un de l'autre. M. Darcy lui apporta une autre consolation en arrivant à cheval avec M. Bingley, tôt le lendemain. Les gentilshommes avaient prévu une longue promenade tous ensemble ; mais tous deux étaient partis avant les autres afin de rendre visite à Jane et Elizabeth. Ils optèrent pour une brève marche, même s'il faisait encore frais et que le gel craquait sous les bottines d'Elizabeth, au cours de leur marche autour du domaine de Longbourn. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, les couples se séparèrent rapidement – pas assez pour être indécent, mais assez pour tenir une discussion privée.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour l'attention que vous avez portée à Georgiana hier soir », dit M. Darcy. « Elle n'a pas souvent été entourée de tant de monde, et je vois qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise pour prendre la parole dans de telles situations. »

« Bien sûr. Avec un frère si silencieux, si taciturne, il n'est pas surprenant qu'elle ne s'exprime pas souvent en groupe », le taquina- t-elle. « Peut-être est-ce héréditaire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aiderai autant que je le peux. Quant à vous, vous êtes un adulte et vous devrez vous débrouillez par vous-même. »

« Vous plaisantez, mais vous avez raison, Elizabeth. Ma réticence à me retrouver en compagnie peu familière a probablement fait du mal à Georgiana, qui n'a pas eu l'opportunité de "s'entraîner" à la conversation, comme vous m'y avez un jour enjoint. »

« Elle n'a pas dix-huit ans. Elle a tout son temps. »

« Pas pour une dame de sa situation, qui n'a pas de sœur aînée célibataire. On va murmurer en ville qu'il y a quelque chose à cacher, si elle n'est pas présentée en société à la prochaine saison mondaine. Certaines dames de son âge seront alors déjà mariées », dit-il. « Je m'inquiète pour Georgiana. Son attitude est plus positive désormais – Mme Annesley a fait des miracles – mais les événements avec Wickham semblent avoir ébranlé sa confiance en elle de façon définitive. »

Cela n'aidait pas, savait Elizabeth, que son mariage avec Darcy fît entrer Wickham dans la famille de Georgiana. Elle et M. Darcy étaient en parfait accord sur le fait que Wickham ne serait jamais le bienvenu à Pemberley ou dans leur hôtel en ville. Lydia elle-même pourrait peut-être, plus tard, être invitée, mais seulement une fois que ses lettres n'évoqueraient plus « mon cher Wickham » à longueur de pages.

« Nous allons juste devoir reconstruire sa confiance. C'est une jeune femme très accomplie (et cela même selon _votre_ définition, Darcy), et intelligente. Elle a beaucoup apporté à la conversation quand elle a pris la parole. »

« Vous avez raison, elle va avoir bien des opportunités de s'exprimer en public. J'avais pensé aller à Londres, peut-être, cet automne, pour la petite saison mondaine – cela représentera moins de pression pour elle, avec moins de monde en ville et moins d'événements », dit-il. « Cela impliquerait de reporter notre installation à Pemberley jusqu'après Noël, cependant. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas, si cela peut aider Georgiana », fit Elizabeth. En vérité, non seulement cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais cela lui était préférable. Bien que l'idée de devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley l'ait excitée de prime abord, et l'excitât toujours dans une certaine mesure, elle était également inquiète à l'idée d'endosser un tel rôle. Sa mère, la seule personne qu'elle ait pu observer sur de longues périodes, était une maîtresse de maison indifférente, et le fonctionnement de Longbourn ne pouvait certainement pas être comparé à celui de Pemberley. Elizabeth savait qu'elle devrait gérer les choses avec l'élégance et les manières gracieuses montrées par Lady Ellen, et n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur de la tâche pour le moment.

Par ailleurs, se rendre à Londres à la petite saison lui permettrait, tout comme Georgiana, d'avoir un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la société que fréquentait Darcy. On attendrait d'elle qu'elle évolue dans des cercles plus élevés, désormais, pour développer leur influence et s'assurer que Georgiana ait toutes les opportunités de se retrouver en excellente compagnie. Excellente compagnie, et intéressée par le mariage, si Georgiana devait être présentée en société. Elizabeth comprenait pleinement la préoccupation de Darcy maintenant – Georgiana était une fille douce et timide, absolument pas préparée à repousser les prétendants indésirables.

« Accepteriez-vous d'aller à Londres après Weymouth, donc ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Weymouth avait été choisi pour leur lune de miel depuis plusieurs mois. Brighton était bien plus à la mode, mais faisait résonner des sentiments si négatifs en Elizabeth qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour un voyage là-bas. L'escapade de Lydia avec Wickham et son mariage avaient peut-être renforcé les attentions de M. Darcy envers elle, et auraient donc dû être perçus comme positifs, mais pour Elizabeth, Brighton restait l'endroit où une jeune fille pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se compromettre. Ils avaient considéré Weymouth comme une alternative acceptable, car si Elizabeth n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Brighton, elle désirait vivement se rendre au bord de la mer.

« Merci, ma chère Elizabeth. Vous savez comme Georgiana est importante pour moi, et de savoir que vous partagez la même préoccupation pour son bien-être – cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. »

Elle tapota son bras tandis qu'ils retournaient en direction de la maison. « Personne, connaissant Georgiana, pourrait ne pas souhaiter son bien-être. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, avec l'entraînement, comme vous dîtes, elle va devenir plus confortables avec les exigences de la société. »

« Je suppose qu'acquérir une sœur un tantinet impertinente pourrait aider. »

« Mais, M. Darcy, je crois que vous me taquinez », dit-elle. « Vous voyez, si je peux vous apprendre à taquiner, aider Georgiana à s'exprimer en compagnie sera fort simple. »

Georgiana vint elle-même leur rendre visite, avec Lady Ellen et Mme Annesley, environ une heure après le départ des gentilshommes. Elizabeth fut impressionnée par la condescendance montrée par Lady Ellen, qui demanda à être présentée à toute la famille. L'état de nerfs de sa mère s'était rapidement amélioré en apprenant qu'une noble dame était en visite, au point qu'elle s'était habillée et les avaient rejointes dans le salon, mais elle fut si impressionnée par les manières supérieures et l'apparence de Lady Ellen qu'elle se contenta de faire sa révérence et de se dire heureuse de la rencontre. Mary et Catherine, de même, furent calmes, répondant poliment et prudemment chaque fois que Lady Ellen posait une question. Georgiana s'aventura à poser une question, à la satisfaction d'Elizabeth.

Avec Elizabeth, Jane et Mme Gardiner pour animer la discussion, une demi-heure passa rapidement, et Lady Ellen se leva pour prendre congé, leur disant qu'elle était ravie d'avoir fait leur connaissance et qu'elle espérait les revoir avant le mariage. Georgiana se leva pour la suivre, mais Elizabeth était réticente à la laisser partir. Elle suggéra que sa – presque – sœur reste dîner et les aide dans les derniers préparatifs. Georgiana dit que cela lui plairait beaucoup, Lady Ellen promit de prévenir les résidents de Netherfield, et Mme Annesley dit qu'elle resterait avec Georgiana pour la raccompagner plus tard.

Mme Bennet se retira dans sa chambre pour se reposer, et Mme Gardiner expliqua à Georgiana et Mme Annesley qu'elles en étaient à finir les éléments du trousseau des demoiselles Bennet. Les robes de mariage étaient finies, mais il restait nombre d'autres robes et items à finir et orner. Georgiana sa saisit d'un bonnet sur la table et dit qu'elle aimerait s'essayer à leur ornementation, tandis que Mme Annesley se consacrait à la broderie de mouchoirs.

Quelque temps passa en silence, les dames concentrées sur leur travail. Elizabeth levait les yeux régulièrement, notant que Georgiana n'avait rien cousu sur le bonnet lui-même. Par contre, elle semblait travailler avec soin sur une pièce d'étoffe. Mme Annesley, pendant ce temps, réalisait de petits points délicats. Puis Elizabeth se concentra sur son propre travail, brodant l'ourlet d'une des robes de Jane. C'est l'exclamation de Catherine qui lui fit relever la tête :

« Oh, c'est le bonnet le plus élégant que j'aie jamais vu. Vous devez _absolument_ m'apprendre à faire ces petites roses, Mlle Darcy. »

Georgiana rougit, et Elizabeth put voir que le compliment de sa sœur n'était pas excessif. Le tissu sur lequel Georgiana travaillait était transformé en minuscules roses, arrangées avec talent sur la bordure du bonnet. Un ruban vert pâle se faufilait entre elles. Catherine s'assit à côté de Georgiana, et celle-ci lui apprit comment rassembler et coudre le tissu pour lui faire prendre la forme d'une rose.

Ainsi débuta une improbable amitié entre Georgiana Darcy et Catherine Bennet. Georgiana avait longtemps manqué de compagnons de son âge, et même si elle allait avoir une sœur en Elizabeth, une sœur mariée n'était pas la même chose qu'une amie sans attaches de son âge, même si leur avenir en société s'annonçait différent. Elizabeth s'inquiéta un temps de leur association – Kitty avait été presque aussi sotte que Lydia pendant des années. Mais Kitty avait reçu des lettres personnelles de Lydia, et savait que la vie maritale avec un homme aux revenus insuffisants était bien loin de ce que ses sœurs aînés allaient atteindre. Elle en était venue à comprendre qu'un bon mariage serait essentiel à son bonheur futur et à son indépendance – bien qu'elle espérât toujours que ce puisse être avec un homme portant l'uniforme. Elle en était venue à réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus courir après les officiers, et qu'une amitié avec une jeune fille accomplie et bien élevée était bien plus désirable pour elle qu'elle ne l'eût été auparavant.

Georgiana, de son côté, profitait des manières ouvertes et amicales de Catherine. Et comme elle visitait Longbourn les jours suivants, Elizabeth nota avec joie que Georgiana avait trouvé une autre personne avec qui parler confortablement. Mary, d'abord distante, fut inclue dans leur intimité quand Georgiana, apprenant qu'elle était accomplie au piano-forte, lui demanda d'en jouer. Comme cela faisait très longtemps que personne n'avait _demandé_ à entendre Mary jouer, cela lui fit apprécier Georgiana. Et Georgiana ne sembla pas souffrir outre mesure d'écouter Mary donner de longs discours pédantesques.


	2. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le mariage fut généralement considéré comme un succès par leurs connaissances. Ceux qui tendaient à se réjouir pour les couples trouvèrent Jane et Elizabeth élégantes, les simagrées de Mme Bennet furent réduites au minimum, et le pasteur parla bien. Les rares personnes qui ne tendaient pas à se réjouir pour les couples ne trouvèrent guère d'audience pour leurs critiques, et furent ainsi forcées au silence.

Pour Elizabeth, le cadre paisible de l'église était en franc contraste avec les derniers préparatifs agités ce matin-là à Longbourn, où la cacophonie créée par sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs, tandis qu'elles finissaient de remplir les malles et les aidaient à s'habiller, achevèrent de la débarrasser de tout regret à quitter la maison de son enfance. Le seul moment où elle avait été proche des larmes était quand son père l'avait appelée dans sa bibliothèque la veille au soir, et lui dit : « Eh bien, Lizzy, demain tu seras Mme Darcy. Tu me manqueras terriblement. » Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il finisse sa déclaration par quelque trait d'esprit sur le fait que l'on ne trouverait plus aucun bon sens désormais dans la maison, mais il n'avait pu le faire ; lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux.

La cérémonie elle-même lui sembla surréelle ; il semblait inimaginable que tous ces gens, famille et amis, soient réunis là, inimaginable que les événements espérés et attendus si longtemps aient enfin lieu. Elizabeth avait souri un petit sourire privé en atteignant l'autel au bras de son père, qu'il soit là, la confiant à un homme dont elle avait dit un jour qu'il serait le dernier homme qu'elle souhaiterait épouser. Occupée à penser aux événements qui les avaient menés ici, elle n'écouta le pasteur que d'une oreille, mais réussit à prononcer ses vœux de façon honorable. Elle ressentit un moment d'excitation quand vint le moment pour les gentilshommes d'embrasser leurs femmes, mais fut déçue quand M. Darcy déposa un chaste et léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait attendu ce premier baiser avec tant d'impatience, et il n'avait pas été aussi spécial qu'elle l'avait toujours imaginé.

Mais Elizabeth n'était pas d'humeur à s'attarder sur de petites déceptions en un tel jour, et elle l'avait presque oubliée quand les couples formèrent une procession jusqu'aux voitures. M. Darcy l'aida à monter et s'assit à côté d'elle, et Elizabeth ressentit son changement de statut – être autorisée à rester seule avec lui, non, avoir tous les droits à rester seule avec lui, lui donna un frisson de délice.

« Je m'excuse, Mme Darcy », dit-il, tandis que la voiture s'ébranlait pour suivre les Bingley. « Vous savez que je me dois d'observer les règles de la bienséance en public, alors que ce que je voulais vraiment faire est ceci… »

Il se pencha, caressa son menton et l'embrassa passionnément, et tout fut parfait. Elle frissonna ; elle avait le sentiment de le comprendre encore mieux, maintenant. Il y aurait un M. Darcy public, et un M. Darcy privé, et tandis qu'elle en était venue à comprendre le premier, elle allait maintenant découvrir le second.

« Ai-je eu l'air si déçue ? » demanda-t-elle, quand elle eut repris son souffle.

« Non, c'était plus un sentiment. »

« Darcy… »

« Allez-vous m'appeler Darcy vous aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Personne dans ma famille ne peut-il donc m'appeler par mon nom de baptême, pas même mon épouse ? »

Elizabeth avait passé beaucoup de temps à se demander comment elle l'appellerait, quand ils seraient finalement mariés, et « Fitzwilliam » avait semblé trop long, mais elle était surprise par la violence de sa réaction.

« Darcy, vous devez admettre que "Fitzwilliam" compte beaucoup trop de syllabes pour un usage courant. Comment vos parents vous appelaient-ils ? »

« Fils », admit-il, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Eh bien, _Darcy_ , j'allais vous dire que j'aime assez être embrassée, et que je ne me plaindrais pas si… »

Il l'interrompit d'un autre baiser avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, et le couple était encore en train de s'embrasser quand la voiture s'arrêta à Netherfield. Elizabeth se consola par la pensée qu'après le petit-déjeuner de mariage, ils seraient seuls pour un mois – Georgiana et Mme Annesley retourneraient d'abord à Londres, pour accorder un peu de solitude aux jeunes mariés, avant de les rejoindre à Weymouth à la fin du mois d'avril.

Charles Bingley était un hôte généreux, songea Elizabeth alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bal de Netherfield, mais il s'était cette fois surpassé. La salle de bal avait été remplie de longues tables – certaines construites une semaine plus tôt seulement, dans un bois rugueux, mais soigneusement couvertes de nappes de façon à ce que cela ne se voit pas. Presque toutes les chaises de Netherfield avait été mises en service et arrangées autour des tables. En l'absence de fleurs fraîches si tôt dans la saison, des bouquets de lavande séchée, attachés par des rubans, avaient été répartis dans la pièce de façon à ce que les invités en respirent la fragrance tandis qu'ils prenaient place. Une grande attention avaient été placée dans de nombreux détails, et Elizabeth assuma que sa sœur y avait été pour beaucoup : Caroline Bingley ne devait pas avoir été enthousiaste pour préparer un tel événement, vu qu'elle était sur le point d'être supplantée par Jane en tant que maîtresse de maison.

Les Bingley, les Darcy et les Bennet s'installèrent à la longue table au fond de la salle, et de son siège, Elizabeth contempla avec félicité sa famille et ses amis qui rejoignaient leurs sièges aux tables. Les valets de pied se massaient déjà aux extrémités de la pièce avec les premiers plats. Pour la première fois, elle ressentit un soupçon de tristesse à savoir qu'elle verrait la majorité de ces gens dans la salle de bal, mais rarement dans le futur. Son regard croisa celui de Charlotte Collins à l'autre bout de la pièce, et elle sourit à son amie ; Charlotte avait ignoré les prières de son mari de ne pas aggraver la colère de Lady Catherine en faisant acte de présence, et était venue avec les Lucas. Elle n'était pas sûre de jamais revoir Charlotte ; aussi longtemps que Darcy refuserait de recontacter « cette femme », ils ne visiteraient certainement pas Rosings. Et Elizabeth doutait que M. Collins l'accepte comme invitée dans sa propre demeure, alors que sa présence était si désagréable à Lady Catherine.

Le repas se déroula de façon paisible ; les Bingley allaient rester quelques jours afin de faire leurs adieux à leurs invités, avant de partir pour Cheltenham afin de prendre les eaux. Les Darcy allaient passer la nuit à Londres, et de là prendre la route pour Weymouth. Quand la majorité des invités fut partie, et que seules les relations proches restèrent, Darcy fit appeler leur voiture, et Elizabeth dut écouter les dernières lamentations de sa mère à perdre une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais favorisée, et qu'elle avait passé sa vie à vouloir marier. Elizabeth leur fit signe à travers la fenêtre de la voiture jusqu'à la fin de l'allée, puis s'installa dans le siège à côté de son époux.

XXX

Ils partirent si tard de Netherfield, qu'il faisait déjà sombre quand la voiture s'engouffra dans Mayfair et s'arrêta devant un large et élégant hôtel particulier dans Curzon Street. Le temps que Darcy l'aide à descendre de la voiture, un homme et une femme vêtus de façon impeccable les attendaient de part et d'autre de la porte.

Darcy les présenta comme la gouvernante, Mme Wright, et le majordome, M. Miller, expliquant que son intendant, M. Richardson, était à Pemberley et passait là l'essentiel de son temps, gérant le domaine en l'absence de Darcy. Chacun la salua convenablement, et M. Miller tint la porte pour qu'elle entre dans le majestueux hall d'entrée, où s'alignait le reste du personnel. Tous lui furent présentés, dans un tel flot de noms qu'Elizabeth savait qu'elle en aurait oublié la moitié le lendemain. Elle aurait à les apprendre tous, mais cela pouvait attendre qu'elle rentre de Weymouth et les voit quotidiennement.

Mme Wright les informa que le dîner avait été préparé à l'avance, comme leur heure d'arrivée était incertaine, mais que le poêle restait chaud pour que la nourriture puisse être réchauffée en un petit quart d'heure.

« Très bien », approuva Darcy. « Je vais montrer sa chambre à Mme Darcy pour qu'elle puisse faire un brin de toilette. »

Il lui offrit son bras pour monter les escaliers jusqu'au second étage, puis vers une chambre élégamment meublée, bien que clairement démodée. Elizabeth soupçonnait que l'essentiel des meubles, voire tous les meubles, dataient du temps de la précédente Mme Darcy.

« J'avais pensé la redécorer avant le mariage », dit Darcy. « Mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez peut-être revoir la décoration vous-même. »

« Merci », sourit Elizabeth. « C'est bien comme c'est là, mais j'aimerais apporter des changements, plus tard. » Elle aimait l'idée de décorer sa chambre selon ses goûts, mais elle aurait sans doute du mal à se débarrasser des meubles actuels, qui étaient bien plus précieux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu à Longbourn, même s'ils étaient démodés.

Il lui fit traverser la chambre jusqu'au dressing, lui montra la porte qui menaient à son propre dressing, et de là à sa propre chambre, nettement plus moderne, décorée avec la même qualité discrète qu'elle avait observée à Pemberley. Elle exprima son admiration, et partagea un long baiser avec lui avant de revenir dans son dressing.

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas encore quitter sa robe de voyage – sa malle avait été placée dans la chambre, mais aucune bonne n'avait fait son apparition – mais elle se lava le visage et réajusta sa coiffure. Ces choses faites, elle se mit à explorer ses appartements, s'asseyant sur la chaise, le lit, ouvrant les tiroirs du bureau. C'était beaucoup plus large que sa chambre à Longbourn, et elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait tant de place à elle, et dans un hôtel particulier de surcroît. Elle sursauta quand on toqua à la porte, et Mme Wright entra, effectuant une profonde révérence.

« Je vous demande pardon, madame », dit-elle. « Je voulais vous parler de votre femme de chambre. »

« Oui, bien sûr », fit Elizabeth.

« J'ai une jeune bonne, Mlle Sarah Kelly, qui a été des plus consciencieuses depuis qu'elle est entrée chez nous », dit Mme Wright. « Elle a occasionnellement servi comme femme de chambre pour des invités de la maison, et j'avais dans l'idée de la promouvoir – M. Darcy aime promouvoir des domestiques venus de notre maisonnée, quand ils le méritent. Je voulais voir cela avec vous d'abord ; si vous préférez quelqu'un possédant plus d'expérience, je mettrai immédiatement une annonce dans les journaux. »

Elizabeth ressentit toute la délicatesse de la situation : Mme Wright avaient sans doute l'habitude prendre ce genre de décision elle-même ; rejeter sa proposition risquait de provoquer des tensions avec une personne dont la coopération serait indispensable pour diriger la maisonnée avec succès. D'autre part, accepter la proposition pouvait laisser penser à Mme Wright que la nouvelle Mme Darcy était manœuvrable, et ne saurait pas s'affirmer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence si Mme Wright avait souligné que Darcy aimait promouvoir le personnel au sein de la domesticité. Au-delà de ces considérations, sa femme de chambre serait celle qui l'habillerait et s'occuperait d'elle chaque jour. Un choix malheureux pour ce rôle affecterait forcément son bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'un remplacement soit trouvé.

« Même si vous passez une annonce pour une femme de chambre, quelqu'un va devoir être à mon service jusqu'à ce que l'on en trouve une », dit Elizabeth. « Laissons Mlle Kelly s'y essayer pour le moment – vous me dites qu'elle a déjà assumé ce rôle auparavant. Elle viendra avec nous à Weymouth et je verrai si je l'apprécie. Si c'est le cas, elle sera promue à son retour. »

« Très bien, Mme Darcy. »

Mme Wright avait l'air satisfaite. Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois et quitta la chambre ; Elizabeth se sentait elle aussi satisfaite de cette conversation. Elle ne s'était engagée à rien, mais elle s'était aussi montrée ouverte au choix de Mme Wright. Elle quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier, réalisant à ce moment qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle à manger. Mais Darcy l'attendait dans le hall, et l'introduisit dans une pièce si large qu'elle aurait pu facilement accueillir vingt personnes.

Ils s'assirent à l'extrémité de la table, et cette grande table vide mit Elizabeth un peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait que Georgiana et Mme Annesley vivaient souvent ici, et elle se demanda si elles dînaient aussi dans cet espace vide, ou s'il y avait une option plus confortable ailleurs. Deux valets commencèrent à servir les plats – une nourriture simple qui pouvait être préparée à l'avance et réchauffée, mais néanmoins délicieuse, surtout que le voyage lui avait donné faim.

« Vous êtes silencieuse, Elizabeth », dit Darcy. « Etes-vous fatiguée ? »

« Non, j'ai simplement peur de parler », dit-elle. « J'ai peur que ma voix ne fasse de l'écho. Georgiana et Mme Annesley sont-elles forcées à dîner seules dans une telle caverne ? »

Il rit. « Oui, cette pièce reste vide bien plus souvent qu'elle ne le devrait. Georgiana et Mme Annesley mangent souvent dans le jardin quand le temps le permet, à moins que la famille du comte ou que Lady Catherine ne soient en ville et ne viennent dîner chez nous. A Pemberley, au moins, nous avons la possibilité de dîner dans la petite salle à manger. »

« Et quelle est la différence entre la petite et la grande salle à manger ? »

« La petite salle à manger accueille facilement dix personnes ; la grande monte à quarante-deux. Il y a un certain temps que nous ne l'avons pas utilisée. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Kitty nous obligera à y tenir un bal bien assez vite. »

« Une fois que Georgiana aura été présentée en société, nous allons _devoir_ organiser un certain nombre de bals, même si la plupart auront lieu ici. »

« Pauvre Darcy, vous serez bien misérable, vous tenant debout dans votre coin et foudroyant du regard les prétendants de Georgiana. »

« J'aurai peut-être plaisir à danser avec mon épouse. Cela me serait agréable. »

Il lui lança un tel regard que son estomac se tordit en un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation, se rappelant que ce soir serait sa première nuit dans le lit nuptial. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle y avait songé régulièrement au cours de la journée, tout particulièrement quand ils s'embrassaient. Mais maintenant l'heure approchait.

Elizabeth estimait qu'elle était aussi préparée qu'une jeune dame pouvait l'être à ce qui allait se passer. La veille du mariage, sa mère avait débité d'une voix perçante des absurdités qui les avaient passablement effrayées, elle et Jane. Mais Mme Gardiner leur avait demandé plus tard si elles souhaitaient faire un tour dans le jardin, et leur avait présenté une meilleure notion, bien que vague, de ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre. Cela ferait mal, la première fois, mais cela pourrait ensuite devenir agréable, avait-elle dit, rougissant pour la première fois à la connaissance d'Elizabeth. Tout de même, Elizabeth but plus de vin qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude au cours du dîner. Cela aidait que ce vin soit un délicieux bordeaux, montrant bien la qualité de la cave à vin.

Il était suffisamment tard quand le dîner s'acheva pour qu'Elizabeth propose qu'ils se retirent directement dans leurs chambres, plutôt qu'au salon, et ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble avant de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Mlle Kelly toqua bientôt à la porte d'Elizabeth, entra, et effectua une profonde révérence. Elle était mince comme un fétu de paille, visiblement d'origine irlandaise, et encore plus nerveuse qu'Elizabeth.

« Je suis Sarah Kelly, Mme Darcy. »

« Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance », dit Elizabeth. « Mme Wright t'a-t-elle prévenue que tu allais venir avec nous à Weymouth ? »

« Oui, madame, je suis bien contente d'y aller. »

Comme Sarah l'aidait à se déshabiller, Elizabeth réalisa qu'avoir une jeune fille très nerveuse pour s'occuper d'une dame nerveuse et guère plus âgée n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée ce soir-là. En même temps, essayer de mettre Sarah à l'aise était une bonne distraction ; elle voyait pourquoi Mme Wright avait dit que Sarah était consciencieuse, et que Sarah était terriblement désireuse de bien faire. Elle s'en tirait en fait plutôt bien, hormis le tremblement évident de ses mains, et l'épingle à cheveux qu'elle fit tomber à terre.

Elizabeth fut bientôt vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, ses cheveux coiffés en tresses lâches. Elle congédia Sarah, la remerciant pour son assistance. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte du dressing de Darcy, et posa sa main sur la poignée, son cœur battant la chamade.


	3. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La voiture donna une secousse et Elizabeth se réveilla, découvrant qu'elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Darcy. Il n'avait pas matière à se plaindre, puisque lui-même dormait encore. Elle se redressa et s'étira, et scruta à travers la vitre. L'endroit ne lui était pas familier, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle était. Ils se déplaçaient à travers des champs tournant au vert avec le début du printemps ; ici et là apparaissaient des parcelles de fleurs sauvages jaunes, des troupeaux de moutons et de vaches. Ils devaient passer la nuit à Southampton, et vu l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient probablement à cinquante milles de la ville au moins.

Elizabeth regarda Darcy et sourit au souvenir de son inquiétude. Darcy avait été tout aussi gentilhomme dans la chambre qu'il l'était ailleurs, lui offrant un autre verre de vin quand elle avait pénétré dans la pièce, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour assurer son confort. Ensuite, une fois le vin fini, il l'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce que toute nervosité s'envole.

Elle avait découvert là une nouvelle facette du Darcy privé, car si sa tante avait eu raison à propos de la douleur, il avait au préalable fait des choses qui la faisaient encore rougir lorsqu'elle y repensait. Agréable, en effet, songea-t-elle, les joues en feu et regrettant de ne pas avoir gardé son éventail dans son réticule au lieu de le ranger dans ses malles. Ces dernières les suivaient dans un autre coche, avec Sarah et le valet de Darcy, M. Mason.

Leur voiture continua sur la grande route, à travers les champs du Hampshire, et Darcy continua à dormir, même quand on changea de chevaux. Il se réveilla finalement.

« Bonjour, mari », sourit-elle.

« Bonjour, femme. » Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, et Elizabeth se dit qu'elle aurait pu encore faire cinq cents milles.

XXX

A leur arrivée, Weymouth fut exactement comme Elizabeth l'avait espéré. Elle n'était allée qu'une fois à la mer auparavant, à Southampton, quand elle et Jane avaient accompagné les Gardiner en voyage d'affaires. Les tristes plages de la grande ville, sur le bras de mer du Solent, n'étaient rien comparées aux étendues de vagues sur la Manche, scintillant sous le soleil, et à la beauté de la plage Chesil, s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle était venue en s'attendant à être charmée par l'endroit, et charmée elle était.

Il restait assez de lumière à leur arrivée pour faire une brève promenade sur l'esplanade avant de retourner à l'hôtel, où Darcy avait réservé des appartements spacieux. Il y aurait largement la place pour Georgiana et Mme Annesley, quand elles arriveraient. Pour l'instant, ils semblaient excessivement grands à Elizabeth, surtout qu'ils étaient vides, les serviteurs et les malles n'étant pas encore arrivés. Tout de même, elle était heureuse de la qualité des chambres, et de la belle vue sur la mer qu'offrait le salon. Elle se tenait à la fenêtre, repoussant les rideaux et contemplant les derniers rayons de lumière disparaissant sur la Manche, quand Darcy lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tout vous convient, Elizabeth ? »

« Me convient ? C'est parfait. Tout est parfait », dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Vous avez porté mes attentes à un tel niveau que vous allez devoir travailler durement pour les satisfaire. »

« C'est une tâche à laquelle je vais m'atteler, dans ce cas », dit-il en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre. « Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à supporter ces efforts pour vous rendre heureuse. »

Ils regardèrent les vagues se briser sur la plage sous la lune durant un long moment, les bras de Darcy enroulés autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés d'aller dîner.

Que peut-on dire d'autre de leur premier mois à Weymouth, que l'on n'ait pas dit à propos de nombreux jeunes mariés, voyageant pour la première fois ensemble, et assez riches pour que tout leur soit simple ? Ils n'avaient pas de proches relations à Weymouth, et passèrent donc leurs premières matinées à marcher sur la plage, retournant à l'hôtel pour se reposer et s'occuper de leur correspondance. Elizabeth découvrit que Darcy était très assidu pour répondre aux courriers d'affaires, et à sa famille. Pour sa part, elle écrivait régulièrement à Jane et au reste de ses sœurs – y compris Georgiana – et eut la surprise de découvrir en Catherine une meilleure correspondante qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

Ils passaient leurs soirées sur l'esplanade, savourant de somptueux dîners à deux, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth commence à désirer un peu de compagnie et de danse. Elle lui demanda alors de l'amener à un bal à la salle des fêtes de la ville. Ils y firent de nombreuses connaissances, dont certaines valaient d'être conservées, et cela leur amena quelques visiteurs le matin, ainsi que des personnes à saluer lors de leurs promenades sur l'esplanade.

Ils n'avaient aucun visiteur le matin où Elizabeth reçut une lettre de Georgiana, qui l'aida à comprendre pourquoi Catherine lui avait régulièrement envoyé des lettres pleines de bon sens.

« Georgiana demande si nous pourrions inviter Kitty à nous rejoindre à Weymouth », dit-elle à Darcy. « Kitty lui a apparemment écrit en lui disant à quel point elle l'enviait de faire ce voyage au bord de la mer. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », dit Darcy. Il était trop habitué à ne s'occuper que d'une personne – Georgiana – pour penser automatiquement aux sœurs d'Elizabeth, mais il avait vu que Catherine et Georgiana s'entendaient bien ; il pensait que passer du temps avec une dame de son âge, mais d'un caractère plus vif, serait bénéfique à Georgiana. « Nous avons largement la place. Ecrivez pour l'inviter, ainsi que Mary, si vous le voulez. J'aurais dû penser à elles plus tôt. »

« Mary dira qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par les occupations frivoles que l'on trouve au bord de la mer », dit Elizabeth. « Mais je vais écrire à Kitty. Ces six derniers mois, elle a répété qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller à la mer parce que papa ne l'y autorise pas, et que Lydia a tout gâché pour elle. Elle sera ravie, et je suis sûre que mon père ne s'y opposera pas, tant que nous promettons de ne pas la laisser s'enfuir avec un homme. »

Catherine fut en effet ravie ; elle bondit hors de la calèche et étreignit Elizabeth avant de contempler la mer et de soupirer de bonheur. Elle était allée à Londres et avait passé quelques jours chez les Gardiner afin de pouvoir voyager avec Georgiana et Mme Annesley. Les deux femmes sortirent de la calèche avec l'aide de Darcy. Elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus fatiguées par le voyage. Elizabeth soupçonna que Catherine les avait épuisées par un bavardage constant. Mais il devint clair, quand ils dînèrent tous ensemble, qu'elle et Georgiana avaient partagé de nombreuses confidences et s'étaient rapprochées au cours de leur correspondance et de leur trajet ensemble. Kitty était plus énergique que ses compagnes parce qu'elle avait rêvé pendant si longtemps de venir dans un tel endroit. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle était résolue à en profiter.

L'amitié grandissante entre les deux jeunes femmes empêcha Elizabeth de se rapprocher de sa nouvelle sœur autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle apprit cependant à mieux connaître Georgiana rien qu'en passant du temps en famille. Tandis que Georgiana conversait avec Catherine, Elizabeth essayait d'en savoir plus sur Mme Annesley. Elle avait appris de Darcy qu'elle était une dame bien née ayant souffert des revers de fortune, et qui avait réalisé de grands progrès avec Georgiana depuis qu'elle avait été engagée comme dame de compagnie.

Un matin, les dames se promenaient dehors – Darcy avait plus d'affaires à gérer que d'habitude, et leur avait dit d'y aller sans lui – et Georgiana et Catherine marchaient devant, riant de ceci ou cela. Elizabeth, qui les suivaient avec Mme Annesley, saisit l'opportunité de lui demander si elle était souvent allée à la mer.

« Oui, de nombreuses fois », dit Mme Annesley. « Habituellement dans le nord, particulièrement à Scarborough. Nous y sommes allés souvent quand j'étais enfant. »

« Votre famille était du nord ? »

« Oui, nous avions une propriété dans le Yorkshire. »

« Je ne suis jamais allée dans le Yorkshire. A quoi cela ressemble-t-il ? »

« C'est beau, Mme Darcy. Je suppose que tous disent cela de la terre où ils ont été élevés, mais je n'ai jamais vu un visiteur qui ne commente pas la beauté du pays. »

« Peut-être que j'aurai un jour l'occasion de m'y rendre. » Elizabeth sentait, entre elles, la conscience que sa fortune et son statut s'étaient élevés, lui donnant la possibilité de voyager où et quand elle le voulait, tandis que Mme Annesley avait souffert un baisse de statut. Elle se demanda ce qui en était la cause, mais savait qu'il aurait été impoli de le demander. Elles marchèrent en silence un moment.

« Je suppose que vous êtes curieuse de savoir comment j'en suis arrivée là », dit Mme Annesley.

« Non, je ne me permettrais… »

« Cela n'est pas un souci, Mme Darcy. Je peux comprendre une telle curiosité, étant donné que je suis la dame de compagnie de votre sœur. Vous auriez le droit de me le demander, même si j'apprécie que vous ne l'ayez pas fait. Ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse, mais la raconter ne me pose aucun problème. »

Elles descendirent au bord de l'eau, les pierres roulant sous les bottines d'Elizabeth, et Mme Annesley entama son récit :

« Je suis née dans une petite propriété, le manoir de Werchfield, dans le Yorkshire comme je le disais. J'étais enfant unique, et mon père mit une belle somme de côté pour moi, ce qui me permit de faire un bon mariage, ou du moins je le pensais. Mon époux était un homme bon, mais je découvris aussi qu'il était un homme imprudent, et que tous les moyens qu'il avait de se séparer de sa fortune, il les mettait en œuvre. C'est la spéculation qui fit les pires dommages, et il mourut du typhus au cours d'une peine de prison pour dettes. »

Elizabeth exprima sa sympathie comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur Lydia, et se demanda si sa sœur aurait la douleur de voir Wickham finir de la même manière.

« Moins d'un an après le décès de mon mari, mon père mourut également », continua Mme Annesley. « Le domaine n'allait pas bien, moins bien que ma mère et moi ne le réalisions. Bien que j'en aie hérité après sa mort, une fois que j'eus vendu la propriété et payé les dettes de mon père et de mon époux, il restait à peine assez d'argent pour permettre à ma mère de vivre dans un petit cottage. Je choisis donc de faire mon chemin dans le monde ; j'eus la chance qu'un ami de notre famille ait besoin d'une dame de compagnie pour sa fille. Je ne maîtrise pas toutes les compétences d'une gouvernante – je n'ai jamais été portée vers la musique. »

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas ces compétences », dit Elizabeth. « Mais je sais que M. Darcy a été extrêmement satisfait des progrès que vous avez réalisés avec Georgiana. »

« Ah, oui, eh bien, les manières, le comportement, aider une jeune fille à prendre confiance, voilà des choses que je me sens prête à essayer. Si Georgiana me demande de l'aide avec un concerto de piano, en revanche, je me sens perdue. »

Elizabeth rit, et examina Mme Annesley, qu'elle estima avoir au moins trente-cinq ans. « De combien de filles avez-vous été la dame de compagnie, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Vous pouvez. J'ai accompagné trois jeunes dames avant Georgiana. Toutes trois sont mariées maintenant, et je m'attends à voir Georgiana faire de même avant longtemps. M. Darcy m'a laissé entendre qu'elle sera présentée à la société à l'automne. »

« Oui, nous serons à Londres pour la petite saison mondaine », dit Elizabeth. « Nous avons pensé que cela l'aiderait à entrer en société plus aisément. »

« Certainement. Une fille comme elle devrait trouver un bon choix rapidement. Elle est aussi accomplie qu'on puisse le demander d'une jeune dame, et a de l'argent. Tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Elle est très timide, cependant. »

« Accordez-lui du temps en société, et cela passera bien assez vite. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que le – l'incident – qu'elle a subi à quinze ans l'affectera ? »

« Si c'est le cas, cela la rendra plus prudente, ce qui est pour moi une bonne chose. J'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes filles entrées en société tomber amoureuses du premier bel homme avec lequel elles avaient dansé. »


	4. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Avant que Georgiana ne puisse danser avec qui que ce soit à Londres, elle devait être présentée à la cour. Ils firent une demande d'audience alors qu'ils étaient encore à Weymouth, et se la virent accordée, si bien qu'en rentrant dans leur hôtel de Curzon Street, ils avaient deux semaines pour se préparer.

Catherine aurait alors dû retourner à Longbourn. Mais sa présence était devenue une telle part de leur cellule familiale à Weymouth qu'Elizabeth avait expédié une lettre à Longbourn avant qu'ils ne quittent la côte. Elle y demandait qu'on autorise sa sœur à rester à Londres avec elle ; elle reçut une réponse de son père disant qu'il pourrait peut-être s'essayer à quelques mois de plus sans le niveau de stupidité auquel il s'était habitué au cours des années à Longbourn. Cela la fit sourire, et suscita une vague de mélancolie. Elle écrivit alors pour inviter Mary, désirant se montrer équitable avec son autre sœur non mariée. Il fut décidé que Mary les rejoindrait après la présentation à la cour.

Quand Elizabeth avait été présentée à la cour, elle avait composé avec les grands cris de sa mère qui, n'étant pas bien née, n'était jamais passée par là, et la présence plus calme de sa tante Gardiner. Elizabeth ne se souvenait guère de l'événement lui-même, mais se rappelait la robe ridicule qu'elle avait dû porter, avec une jupe à paniers et le reste à l'avenant. Elle soupçonnait que c'était une robe de Jane que l'on avait retravaillée autant que possible, et savait qu'elle avait ensuite été passée à Mary et Kitty. Lydia n'avait même pas été présentée à la cour avant d'être autorisée en société. Leur famille n'avait pas les moyens de faire réaliser une robe sur mesure à chacune de ses filles pour moins d'une minute en présence de la royauté.

Georgiana, en revanche, n'avait aucune sœur pour lui transmettre des vêtements de seconde main, et possédait une fortune de trente mille livres. Elles se rendirent donc chez une modiste spécialisée dans les robes de cour ; Elizabeth et Georgiana auraient été perdues sans la présence de Mme Annesley, qui avait déjà vécu cet événement trois fois, et savait précisément ce qui était requis. Elle demanda que la robe, en soie somptueuse, fût réalisée de façon à ce qu'on pût plus tard la retransformer en robe de bal d'un style plus moderne, et s'assura qu'aucun détail ne fût oublié. Bien que de moindre importance, une nouvelle robe fut commandée pour Elizabeth, qui accompagnerait Georgiana à la présentation.

Ce qu'Elizabeth pouvait faire de mieux pour aider aux préparatifs était d'encourager Darcy à rétablir des relations avec sa tante Catherine. A titre personnel, elle aurait pu se passer de la compagnie de Lady Catherine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais elle savait que les connexions de Lady Catherine pourraient aider Georgiana dans ses débuts. Elle fit pression sur Darcy jusqu'à ce qu'il envoyât une brève lettre de pénitence à Rosings. Il reçut rapidement une réponse, qui ne disait rien de son épouse, mais l'assurait qu'elle s'impliquerait dans l'entrée de Georgiana en société. Elle ne pourrait pas être présente pour la présentation à la cour, mais serait bientôt en ville pour introduire Georgiana dans son cercle.

Elizabeth avait de la chance : si Lady Catherine ne pouvait présenter Georgiana à la cour, Lady Ellen s'était impliquée dans les préparatifs dès le départ. Elle n'avait pas eu de fille, mais avait toujours regardé Georgiana avec bienveillance, et attendait avec impatience et félicité de voir sa jeune nièce introduite dans le monde. Elle vint en visite à Curzon Street la veille de la présentation, jugea sa robe parfaitement appropriée, et exerça une influence apaisante sur tout le groupe.

Lady Ellen lors d'une visite informelle était très différente, cependant, de Lady Ellen à la cour. Elle arriva à Curzon Street dans la plus majestueuse des voitures du comte pour les mener à Saint-James. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles se furent maladroitement extraites de la voiture, gênées par les trois robes à paniers, qu'elle put entièrement voir la robe de la comtesse. C'était la robe d'une femme qui fréquente suffisamment la cour pour ne pas avoir à la retravailler comme Elizabeth et Georgiana l'avaient prévu. Comme elles approchaient du palais, elle plaça une main sur les bras d'Elizabeth et Georgiana et dit :

« Rappelez-vous de ne jamais tourner le dos en présence de la royauté. Vous devez exécuter une révérence en entrant dans la pièce, une autre quand vous approchez de Son Altesse, et une dernière en sortant. Votre présentation va probablement être courte ; n'en soyez pas offensée. »

Elle adressait en apparence ses instructions à Georgiana, mais Elizabeth réalisa qu'elles étaient aussi prononcées pour elles. Sa présentation à la cour avait eu lieu il y a longtemps, et elle ne s'était jamais attendue à revenir ici pour présenter une jeune dame comme Georgiana. Comme elles entraient dans le palais, Lady Ellen prit la tête du groupe. Elle se retrouva à agripper la main de Georgiana, espérant qu'elle communiquait moins de terreur qu'elle n'en sentait émaner de sa sœur.

Elles approchèrent du salon et furent annoncées. A contrecœur, Elizabeth lâcha la main de Georgiana, et elles suivirent Lady Ellen, qui fit adroitement passer Georgiana devant elle au dernier moment.

Lady Ellen s'était attendue à la présence des deux altesses royales, mais seule la reine Charlotte était là pour les recevoir, majestueuse, mais l'air aussi fatiguée qu'une femme dans sa situation pût l'être. Elle les examina pendant un moment avant de déclarer :

« Lady Brandon, vous avez réussi à nous cacher, non pas une, mais deux élégantes dames. Dîtes-moi, qui sont-elles ? »

« Votre majesté, voici mes nièces, Georgiana et Elizabeth Darcy. Mlle Georgiana Darcy est là pour sa présentation à la cour, et sa sœur est Mme Darcy depuis peu. On me dit qu'elle vous a été présentée il y a quelques années sous le nom d'Elizabeth Bennet. »

La reine Charlotte examina attentivement Elizabeth avant de dire : « Ah, oui, Darcy. Une excellente famille ; je m'étonne que nous n'ayons pas encore trouvé le moyen de leur accorder un titre quelconque. Mais bien sûr, c'est réservé aux héros de guerre ces jours-ci. Mlle Darcy, un membre de votre famille a-t-il participé à la guerre ? »

« Mon cousin – le colonel Fitzwilliam – votre Majesté », dit Georgiana d'une voix tremblotante.

« Le fils de Lady Brandon, il me semble. » Elle regarda Lady Ellen pour que celle-ci confirme ses dires, ce que fit Lady Ellen d'un hochement de tête décidé.

« Nous remercions votre famille pour son service », dit la reine Charlotte. « Nous n'aurions pu vaincre Bonaparte sans la contribution d'hommes comme votre fils. »

« Je vous remercie, madame », dit Lady Ellen.

« Eh bien, Mlle Darcy, j'ai hâte de vous voir en société, ainsi que votre nouvelle sœur. » Son regard ne fit qu'effleurer Elizabeth, cette fois, mais Elizabeth y lut la question : Qui était-elle, et comment avait-elle réussi à épouser M. Darcy si discrètement ?

« Nous vous remercions, madame », dit Lady Ellen, reculant d'un tout petit pas. Elizabeth et Georgiana réalisèrent ce qui se passait et reculèrent elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que Lady Ellen s'arrête près de la porte et qu'il fût temps de s'incliner une dernière fois. Elizabeth descendit si bas que le panier de sa robe cogna le sol, tandis que les idiotes plumes d'autruche dans ses cheveux oscillaient d'avant en arrière. Elle se sentait à la fois ridicule et très soulagée.

En sortant du salon, elles n'avaient plus qu'à traverser l'antichambre pour sortir du palais et rejoindre le refuge de la voiture. Tandis qu'elles quittaient l'antichambre, Elizabeth entendit quelque chose qui échappa à ses compagnes, et qui la mit cependant très mal à l'aise.

« Qui sont-elles ? » demanda une voix de femme inconnue. « Elles sont assez élégantes. »

« Oh, elles », répondit une autre voix féminine. « L'une d'elle est Mlle Georgiana Darcy, qui a trente mille livres. L'autre est la moins-que-rien qui a épousé M. Darcy. Je me demande si elle aura un impact sur les perspectives de sa nouvelle sœur. »

La voiture rentra à la demeure des Fitzwilliam dans Half Moon Street ; Lady Ellen avait proposé il y a longtemps d'y organiser un dîner pour célébrer la présentation de Georgiana. Darcy et Catherine devaient les retrouver là. La jeune Georgiana ne ressentait qu'un immense soulagement que ce fût fini, et de ne rien n'avoir dit ou fait qui puisse entraver son passage en société. Elizabeth, en revanche, s'inquiétait en son for intérieur d'avoir à donner en permanence une bonne impression ; elle devait donner tort à ceux qui n'attendaient rien d'elle.

Elle oublia vite ces soucis dans le confort de la demeure des Fitzwilliam. C'était exceptionnellement bien aménagé, bien sûr. Mais même en un lieu si aristocratique, c'était un soulagement de se trouver en famille, avec des personnes qui ne leur souhaitaient que du bien. Le colonel Fitzwilliam était encore sur le continent, où il aidait aux derniers arrangements de l'abdication de Napoléon Bonaparte et de la paix qui allait suivre. Mais Lord Brandon, Lord Andrew et Lady Alice se montrèrent d'excellente compagnie. Elizabeth réalisa vite que Lord Brandon avait été formé très tôt pour hériter du titre de comte : il montra une connaissance approfondie des affaires publiques et de leur impact sur le domaine familial. S'il n'était pas aussi joyeux ni aussi à l'aise dans une conversation que son jeune frère, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Lady Ellen, comme toujours, était parfaitement aimable, et Lady Alice de même. Comme Elizabeth, elle encouragea aussi bien Georgiana que Catherine à se joindre à la discussion. A la fin de la soirée, Elizabeth avait repris de l'assurance à se connaître de tel connexions et alliés. Elle était particulièrement fière de voir ses sœurs participer à la conversation avec assurance et intelligence. S'il y avait le moindre regret à avoir, c'était qu'Elizabeth et Georgiana dussent rester dans des corsets plus serrés qu'elles n'en avaient l'habitude, sans oublier les jupes à paniers. Néanmoins, Elizabeth ressentit une bouffée de bonheur pour sa nouvelle sœur tandis que Darcy l'aidait à monter dans la voiture – Georgiana avait survécu au plus difficile de l'entrée en société, et allait maintenant profiter de ses aspects les plus agréables.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Curzon Street, Elizabeth était épuisée, à peine consciente de l'activité de Sarah pour la débarrasser de son immense robe. Elle ressentit néanmoins l'afflux d'air quand Sarah retira le corset. Sarah s'était pour l'instant montrée une femme de chambre soigneuse et dévouée, et Elizabeth résolut de parler rapidement à Mme Wright de son avancement ; elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se passer un jour de la gentillesse de Sarah et de son léger accent irlandais. Et elle était vraiment appliquée en toutes choses.

Bien qu'elle fût terriblement ensommeillée, elle passa dans la chambre de Darcy – il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il appréciait sa présence même lorsque l'un des deux était trop fatigué pour des relations conjugales, et elle n'arrivait plus à bien dormir sans son époux à ses côtés. Il l'enlaça et embrassa ses cheveux quand elle se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui, et tous les inconforts de la journée s'envolèrent ; elle avait un époux qui l'aimait, une sœur qui venait d'être présentée en société ; une autre sœur devenue raisonnable en bonne compagnie ; et une parente bien placée qui avait jusque-là fait preuve d'une gentillesse sans faille. Elle percevait tout le bénéfice de ces choses, et plus que tout, d'un mari qui lui procurait chaque jour de nouvelles caresses, de nouvelles nuances de sa personnalité.

XXX

Elizabeth se réveilla tard dans la matinée, Darcy avait déjà quitté sa chambre. Elle retourna dans ses propres appartements et sonna Sarah. Comme toujours, sa femme de chambre arriva rapidement.

« Optons pour une robe très simple, aujourd'hui », lui dit Elizabeth.

« Oui madame », sourit Sarah. « Cela faisait beaucoup à porter toute la journée d'hier. »

Elizabeth rit doucement en repensant à elles deux, essayant de manier le corset peu familier et de déterminer comment la complexe robe se fixait, quand Sarah l'avait habillée la veille.

« Absolument – je dois dire que je suis contente de ne plus jamais avoir à porter une telle chose. »

Quand Sarah eut finit d'habiller Elizabeth dans une robe bleue très simple, Elizabeth lui demanda de lui envoyer Mme Wright, si la gouvernante était libre. Sarah rougit et assura qu'elle allait le faire, et Elizabeth réalisa, trop tard, que la jeune bonne avait sans doute cru qu'Elizabeth allait critiquer son travail. Sarah avait commencé à se sentir plus confortable en présence d'Elizabeth, et plus loquace, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles Elizabeth appréciait sa compagnie le matin. Sarah faisait toujours attention à ne pas dépasser les limites de la bienséance, ne s'écartant jamais des sujets innocents et appropriés, et n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. Elizabeth se consola en se disant que Sarah serait informée rapidement de son avancement et n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter.

Mme Wright entra d'un air affairé quelques minutes plus tard et demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Mme Darcy.

« Je voulais vous parler de Sarah », dit Elizabeth. « Elle a fait un excellent travail comme femme de chambre jusqu'à maintenant, et si vous êtes toujours disposée à la promouvoir, je ne vois pas de raison d'attendre plus longtemps. »

« Très bien, madame », dit Mme Wright, l'air très satisfaite. « Je vais l'informer. »

« Faites-le le plus tôt possible, s'il vous plaît », dit Elizabeth. « Et je vous remercie de l'avoir recommandée. »

« De rien, madame. »

« Nous allons bientôt devoir commencer à préparer le bal de Georgiana pour son entrée en société », dit Elizabeth. « J'apprécierais votre assistance pour son organisation, et je pensais que nous pourrions inclure Mme Annesley, étant donné qu'elle aidé plusieurs autres jeunes femmes à intégrer la société. »

« Bien sûr, madame. »

Elizabeth attendit quelques instants après le départ de Mme Wright avant de descendre déjeuner. Elle se sentait satisfaite de leur interaction, qui indiquait une confiance croissante entre Mme Wright et elle-même. Elles avaient certainement été d'accord sur les compétences et qualités de Sarah.

Darcy avait déjà déjeuné et s'occupait de son courrier, mais il resta avec Elizabeth, Georgiana et Catherine tandis qu'elles mangeaient ; Mme Annesley, qui savait que Georgiana n'avait aucun engagement pour la journée, avait requis la permission de rendre visite à une de ses amies, et M. Darcy lui avait prêté la voiture. Le groupe se rendit au salon après le petit-déjeuner, et Elizabeth fut ravie de voir M. Miller lui tendre une lettre qui venait d'être délivrée.

« Une lettre de Jane ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'ouvrant avec empressement. Les deux sœurs continuaient à s'écrire fréquemment, et bien qu'Elizabeth appréciât beaucoup la compagnie de Georgiana et Catherine, la complicité avec sa sœur aînée lui manquait. Elles avaient été ensemble durant la majorité de leur jeunesse ; elle savait que leurs propres liens fraternels et l'amitié de leurs époux les rassembleraient souvent, mais ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil.

« Elle écrit qu'ils vont venir à Londres, et qu'ils résideront chez les Hurst. » Elizabeth était un peu déçue qu'ils ne restent pas chez elle, mais avec Catherine et maintenant Mary en visite, elle devait accepter que les invités fussent également répartis entre les deux résidences. Le plus grand désappointement serait d'avoir à passer plus de temps en compagnie des Hurst et de Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth ne partagea pas les informations les plus personnelles du courrier, qui indiquait que leur départ pour Londres était suscité par Mme Bennet, qui avait finalement épuisé même la patience héroïque de Charles et Jane Bingley. Ils souhaitaient un répit de ses visites quotidiennes à Netherfield, et de ses fréquentes invitations à dîner tous ensemble à Netherfield ou Longbourn.

« Je ne peux guère la critiquer », écrivait Jane. « Elle s'est habituée à une maison remplie par ses filles, et se sent seule. Mais sa compagnie constante est devenue difficile à supporter. »

Jane continuait en disant qu'Elizabeth lui manquait terriblement, et que cela lui permettrait également d'amener Mary dans la même voiture qu'eux, car ils allaient quitter Netherfield rapidement. Elizabeth se hâta d'aller chercher son matériel d'écriture, et écrivit une réponse à Jane, racontant la présentation de Georgiana à la cour, et exprimant son ravissement de bientôt revoir Jane et Mary.

La famille passa ainsi la journée dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que Darcy proposât une promenade à Hyde Park. Elles acceptèrent volontiers cette idée ; Elizabeth souhaitait prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes. Elle savait aussi que c'était ce qui se faisait dans les cercles qu'elle allait fréquenter pendant la saison. Une belle journée était incomplète sans une balade à pied ou à cheval dans Hyde Park, pour ceux qui avaient de l'importance en ville.

Tout le monde se rendit à l'étage pour se changer dans une tenue appropriée pour la promenade. Sarah avait l'air encore plus nerveuse en entrant dans le dressing, s'inclinant profondément et approchant Elizabeth avec des mains tremblantes. Mme Wright ne lui avait-elle pas fait part de son avancement ?

« Madame », dit Sarah. « J'espère que ne m'exprime pas de façon déplacée, mais je souhaite vous exprimer ma plus profonde gratitude pour mon avancement. Je ne peux vous remercier assez. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Sarah, tu l'as mérité par toi-même. Tu fais du très bon travail, et je suis très contente de t'avoir. Mais je m'aperçois que je m'adresse à vous de façon incorrecte ; maintenant que vous êtes femme de chambre, vous êtes Miss Kelly. Veuillez accepter mes excuses. »

« Oh madame, cela me fait drôle de ne pas être appelée Sarah. Je préférerais que nous continuions comme avant, au moins en privé. »

« Très bien, mais tu dois aussi m'appeler Elizabeth, en privé. »

« Je pourrais mettre du temps à m'y habituer, madame », dit Sarah sur un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Néanmoins, elle sembla se détendre, et aida Elizabeth à se changer avec encore plus de bonne humeur que d'habitude.

L'hôtel particulier de Curzon Street avait l'avantage de se trouver très près du parc. Une fois qu'on eut trouvé des ombrelles, le groupe s'y rendit rapidement. Elizabeth avait passé l'essentiel de la semaine à l'intérieur, à préparer la présentation de Georgiana et apprendre le fonctionnement de la maisonnée, et les vastes étendues du parc lui firent réaliser à quel point être dehors lui avait manqué. C'était l'heure en vogue pour la promenade, et le parc était rempli de marcheurs, mais on ne s'y sentait pas entassé.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment quand Georgiana reconnut une connaissance, Mlle Harriett Grantley. Elle la présenta au groupe, ainsi que sa dame de compagnie. Mlle Grantley était une jeune fille délicate, presque du même âge que Georgiana, sur le point d'effectuer sa seconde saison en société. Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Georgiana évoquer Mlle Grantley, et réalisa avant même qu'ils ne se séparent que Georgiana n'appréciait sans doute guère sa compagnie.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Georgiana confessa à Catherine et Elizabeth que Mlle Grantley avait un sens aigu de la compétition, souhaitait en permanence être la dame la plus accomplie, et que Georgiana n'avait guère de goût pour sa compagnie. Georgiana avait jadis envisagé de devenir amie avec Mlle Grantley, mais avait réalisé que celle-ci souhaitait seulement quelqu'un à qui se comparer ; elles n'avaient gardé que des relations polies.

Catherine ressentit une certaine fierté à entendre cela. _Elle_ avait recherché l'amitié de Georgiana parce qu'elle appréciait la jeune femme, et _elle_ ne ressentait aucune envie d'entrer en compétition quant à leurs talents respectifs, bien qu'elle réalisât qu'elle aurait à gagner à être plus accomplie. Cela pourrait l'aider à trouver le genre de mari qu'elle souhaitait. Ce ne fut qu'une pensée fugitive, vite oubliée. Elle prit le bras de son amie et le tapota avec sympathie, et toutes deux prirent la tête du groupe, devant Elizabeth et Darcy.


	5. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les premiers jours d'attente de l'arrivée des Bingley avec Mary se passèrent sans événement plus marquant que certaines visites matinales entre les Darcy, les Fitzwilliam et les Gardiner. Comme Lady Catherine devait arriver, à peu de choses près, au même moment, Elizabeth avait suggéré à Darcy qu'ils les reçoivent tous ensemble à dîner ; il approuva, et avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, Elizabeth alla délivrer les invitations. Elle s'était habituée à planifier les repas familiaux sans difficulté, avec l'aide de Mme Wright, mais elle n'avait jamais organisé un dîner d'une telle ampleur. Elle n'en avait pas moins hâte de recevoir tant de personnes dont elle appréciait la compagnie ; et elle avait été ravie que Darcy suggérât qu'elle invite les Gardiner avant même qu'elle ait pu le faire elle-même.

Il y avait cependant un domicile où elle se rendit uniquement avec appréhension, et avec beaucoup de répugnance. Lady Catherine la reçut avec une visible aversion, et l'ignora, ainsi que Mme Annesley, qu'elle avait amenée avec Georgiana. La jeune femme fut le centre de la conversation durant toute la visite ; à quels bals elle devait assister, à qui elle devait être présentée… Lady Catherine semblait avoir déjà une file de jeunes gentilshommes à lui faire rencontrer, et Elizabeth vit le malaise de sa sœur croître tout au long de la visite. Elizabeth et Mme Annesley tentèrent toutes deux de détourner la discussion de Georgiana, mais Lady Catherine ne se laissa pas faire.

Elizabeth ressentait un brin de sympathie pour Lady Catherine ; il était évident que sa fille Anne, que sa mauvaise santé avait retenue à Rosings, ne serait jamais présentée en société. Au lieu d'aider sa fille dans ces moments, elle n'avait que sa nièce à accompagner. Elle aurait d'ailleurs souvent l'occasion de le faire ; Rosings Park était à une distance raisonnable de Londres, et elle pouvait aller et venir durant toute la petite saison et la saison mondaine, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentirait utile.

A leur retour à Curzon Street, Darcy informa Elizabeth qu'une autre amie de la famille, la vicomtesse douairière Tonbridge, était en ville. Il demanda à Elizabeth si elle souhaitait inclure la vicomtesse dans ses invitations. Il la décrivit comme une femme dotée de beaucoup de bon sens, assez puissante pour fréquenter des cercles très libéraux, et comme une connaissance qui pourrait leur être très utile, à elle et à Georgiana. Avec de telles recommandations, formulées par un homme habituellement taciturne, Elizabeth accepta volontiers de l'accompagner pour une visite matinale. La vicomtesse Tonbridge était une femme large à la mine joyeuse et aux manières excellentes. Elle accueillit volontiers Elizabeth et se montra désireuse d'être présentée à de nouvelles connaissances. Elle n'avait aucun enfant et appréciait la compagnie des jeunes gens ; elle n'avait aucun engagement le soir du dîner, et serait ravie d'y être présente.

Elizabeth s'en revint de cette rencontre ravie de savoir qu'elle connaissait une personne de plus dotée d'un titre de noblesse et prête à la recevoir dans son cercle. Elle restait peut-être une moins-que-rien, et elle ne serait certainement pas toujours aussi bien reçue, mais elle n'était pas dépourvue d'amis.

Le lendemain vit l'arrivée de la voiture des Bingley peu après l'heure de midi, et c'est avec une immense joie qu'Elizabeth reçut sa sœur dans sa demeure. Jane et Charles acceptèrent de rester pour une collation avant de se rendre chez les Hurst. Bientôt, Elizabeth et Jane s'isolèrent dans un coin du salon ; Jane lui apporta des nouvelles de chez elles, et elles échangèrent leurs impressions de la vie maritale. Jane était clairement tout aussi heureuse qu'Elizabeth, et le bonheur des deux sœurs s'intensifia de voir l'autre si satisfaite.

Elles furent interrompues par le son du piano-forte. Mary et Georgiana avaient échangé des courriers. En apprenant que Mary allait les rejoindre à Londres, Georgiana avait suggéré qu'elles jouent des duos ensemble. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur quelques morceaux qui leur plaisaient à toutes deux, et s'étaient entraînées chacune de son côté. Elles avaient maintenant hâte de jouer ensemble, et le firent avec grand plaisir. Il était évident, pour Elizabeth, que Georgiana était la meilleure musicienne, mais elle était assez modeste pour complimenter régulièrement Mary, et ne lui offrir des conseils qu'occasionnellement, pour les passages les plus difficiles. Elles maîtrisaient un morceau quand Jane et Charles prirent leur congé, et le résultat était plaisant. Le son raide et technique du jeu de Mary était adouci par la coopération avec une amie, et le savoir-faire de Georgiana était charmant, comme toujours.

Elizabeth, Catherine, Mme Annesley et Darcy restèrent à les écouter après le départ des Bingley. Plus tard, comme ils montaient se changer pour le dîner, Darcy tira Elizabeth à part.

« Mary et Georgiana jouent plutôt bien ensemble », observa Darcy. « Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à M. Palmer d'intégrer Mary dans son emploi du temps, avant ou après Georgiana, quand il vient lui donner ses leçons. »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que Mary apprécierait plus », dit Elizabeth. Sa sœur avait toujours peiné à apprendre le piano-forte, sans autre instruction que l'aide dérisoire que pouvait lui apporter Elizabeth.

« Catherine ne joue pas, je crois ? »

« Non. Elle n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle aimerait aujourd'hui l'apprendre ? »

« Je peux lui demander », dit Elizabeth. Peut-être que Catherine, avec l'amélioration récente de son bon sens et de ses manières, et éloignée de la préférence de Lydia pour les occupations frivoles, reconsidérerait également le piano-forte. D'ailleurs, Elizabeth avait détecté une trace de jalousie sur le visage de Catherine à voir Mary et Georgiana prendre tant de plaisir à jouer.

Quand elle présenta cette opportunité à Catherine, cependant, celle-ci estima qu'elle avait trop de retard sur les autres jeunes dames ; elle n'était toujours pas désireuse d'apprendre le piano-forte ; elle n'avait pas un tempérament musical, même si elle prenait désormais grand plaisir à écouter les autres jouer. Elle avança timidement qu'elle aimerait plutôt s'essayer au dessin et à la peinture.

Elizabeth en informa Darcy, et il promit de voir si l'un des anciens maîtres de Georgiana serait disponible pour lui donner des cours. Elizabeth ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir – que ses sœurs jadis sottes deviennent plus présentables en société, ou que Darcy fasse de tels efforts pour les traiter comme ses propres sœurs.

XXX

Le matin du dîner, Elizabeth était bien plus nerveuse qu'il n'était dans sa nature. Elle allait et venait, appelant de temps à autre Mme Wright pour s'assurer que l'on avait prêté attention à tel ou tel détail. Seules les affirmations répétées de Mme Wright que tout était prêt, et la réalisation qu'elle se comportait peut-être comme sa mère, persuadèrent Elizabeth de rejoindre le salon et s'essayer à un peu de broderie, tandis que Georgiana et Mary continuaient de travailler leurs duos.

Elizabeth avaient été très satisfaite de ce que donnaient toutes les robes de son trousseau, mais elle avait des favorites. Elle fut contente de voir, quand elle monta à l'étage pour se changer, que Sarah avait sorti l'une de celles-là. C'était une ravissante robe de soie bleue pâle qui flattait son teint, et Jane – sa patience faisait d'elle la meilleure brodeuse des Bennet – avait réalisé les finitions. Sarah ne pouvait pas l'avoir su, mais Elizabeth était contente de montrer à sa sœur le résultat de son travail.

Sarah finissait de la coiffer quand elle entendit un coup à la porte menant vers le dressing de Darcy. Elle savait que c'était son époux, car nul autre n'était autorisé à utiliser cette porte quand ils résidaient là.

« Entrez », dit-elle, et Darcy pénétra dans la pièce.

Il tenait une boîte à bijou, et Elizabeth n'était pas aussi pressée de voir son contenu qu'elle aurait dû l'être. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait offert des bijoux de famille, c'était le matin de la présentation de Georgiana à la cour, et il lui avait donné la boîte avec une expression un peu penaude. Elle avait compris pourquoi dès qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Le collier et les boucles d'oreilles avaient été terriblement excessifs et complètement ostentatoires – un bon choix pour la robe de cour, peut-être, mais elle savait qu'elle ne les porterait en aucune autre occasion. Cela avait été pour elle une surprise, et une source d'étonnement, car son alliance, qui avait appartenu à la grand-mère de Darcy, était une pièce élégante et délicate qu'elle adorait.

Sarah sa hâta de finir ses dernières boucles et sortit. Alors seulement Darcy s'approcha avec la boîte, bien que son expression fût très différente de la dernière fois – il souriait même légèrement.

« Je suis content que vous portiez cette robe », dit-il en lui tendant la boîte. « J'estime que ceci va la compléter. »

Elizabeth se prépara à montrer une réaction positive, quoi qu'elle trouve dans la boîte, et l'ouvrit.

« Oh », fit-elle, le souffle coupé, car à l'intérieur se trouvait d'exquis et menus collier et boucles d'oreilles en saphir, ainsi que deux peignes assortis. « Darcy, tout ceci est si beau ! »

« Pas aussi beau que la femme qui les portera, mais je suis content que vous les aimiez », dit-il, tout sourire, ravi de la façon dont son cadeau avait été reçu. « J'avais peur qu'ils ne soient pas prêts dans les temps, mais le joaillier les a fait livrer ce matin. Voyez-vous, Elizabeth, ma mère avait un penchant pour des bijoux – comment dire, imposants. Ce que avez là consistait en un collier et des boucles d'oreilles seulement, et je ne crois pas que l'ancien arrangement vous serait allé. »

« Cela me va très bien – je les adore », dit-elle. Elle accrocha les boucles d'oreilles tandis qu'il s'emparait du collier et l'attachait autour de son cou.

« J'en suis fort aise. Je crains cependant qu'il ne se passe un certain temps avant que les autres pièces ne soient fixées », dit-il. « Hadley ne peut tout faire à la fois, et je n'aime guère l'idée de confier ce travail à un inconnu. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème – j'apprécie assez l'idée de me voir octroyer des bijoux épisodiquement », dit-elle, le sourire espiègle.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour un octroi régulier de bijoux. Je vous laisse », dit-il, soulevant son menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser. « Je sais que vous allez être brillante ce soir. »

Les Bingley arrivèrent en premier, et la présence de Jane aida à calmer les nerfs d'Elizabeth. Les Gardiner arrivèrent peu après, apportant à Elizabeth le confort supplémentaire de la présence de sa tante. Le salon se remplit rapidement, Elizabeth circulant parmi les invités pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient confortables. Cela lui semblait ridicule, mais elle se sentait plus assurée dans sa robe et parée de ses nouveaux bijoux, comme si portait une armure pour la soirée.

Comme elle se promenait dans la pièce, Elizabeth remarqua quelque chose qui piqua son intérêt. Elle s'était parfois demandé si Lady Ellen avait une bonne opinion d'elle, ou si ses manières étaient juste trop impeccables pour qu'elle se conduise impoliment avec qui que ce soit. Cependant, comme elle observait la réception glaciale que Lady Ellen réservait à Lady Catherine, Elizabeth comprit que si elle ne s'autoriserait jamais à être impolie, Lady Ellen n'hésitait pas laisser filtrer une touche d'aversion quand cela lui convenait.

Lady Ellen poussa son aversion de Lady Catherine à un tel point que, voyant cette dernière snober les Gardiner quand ils furent présentés, elle encouragea le comte à aller les voir et engager la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth invite ses convives à passer à table. Elizabeth sentit son estime pour sa famille monter. Elle nota que les Fitzwilliam et les Gardiner semblaient s'entendre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant – malgré la différence de rang, chaque couple était chic, intelligent et bien-élevé.

Le comte offrit son bras à Elizabeth et déclara qu'elle s'était mariée suffisamment récemment pour entrer la première, suivie par Jane. L'idée fut approuvée aussi bien par Lady Ellen que par Lady Tonbridge. Ils s'assirent, et le salon sembla enfin aussi rempli qu'il était supposé l'être. Comme elle l'avait espéré, Elizabeth ressentit soudain un vague de satisfaction à voir tant d'amis et de parents rassemblés là. Les valets entrèrent avec les premiers plats, et Elizabeth nota avec joie que tout le monde semblait apprécier la nourriture. Elle avait, dans l'ensemble, approuvé les recommandations de Mme Wright quant aux plats que le cuisinier préparait le mieux, et n'avait avancé que quelques suggestions. Tout se déroula bien, et c'est à propos de la nourriture que la vicomtesse prit en premier la parole.

« Vous, ma chère, n'arrangez pas mes problèmes de goutte avec une collection de plats aussi délicieux. »

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Lady Tonbridge, voulez-vous que je vous fasse préparer autre chose ? »

« Oh, non, n'en faites rien. C'est ma faute si je refuse de renoncer à la bonne nourriture », dit la vicomtesse. « Vous vous en tirez admirablement. On croirait que vous avez été maîtresse de maison depuis des années, alors que vous venez de vous marier. Quand ont eu lieu les épousailles ? »

« Je vous remercie pour le compliment, Lady Tonbridge », dit Elizabeth. « M. Darcy et moi nous sommes mariés en mars. »

« Ah, l'éclat des jeunes amours », dit la vicomtesse. « Et je comprends qu'il pourrait bientôt y avoir d'autres jeunes amours dans cette maisonnée. M. Darcy me dit que Mlle Darcy a été présentée récemment en société. »

« Oui, nous l'avons présentée à la cour il y a moins de deux semaines. »

« Je m'assurerai d'inclure votre famille dans mes invitations, en ce cas. J'organise généralement quelques bals dans la saison. J'envisage peut-être d'en donner un avant Noël… »

« Merci beaucoup, madame. Je suis sûre que Mlle Darcy appréciera. »

« Vous me direz si je peux l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre », dit la vicomtesse. « Ainsi que vos autres sœurs. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles avaient déjà été présentées en société ? »

« Oui, aussi bien Mlle Bennet que Mlle Catherine. »

« Excellent. Je devrai m'assurer de rassembler assez d'hommes pour faire danser tant de dames. »

Elizabeth jeta un œil à Darcy, attira son regard et sourit. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait présentée à la vicomtesse – la dame devait avoir d'excellentes relations de son propre rang, mais elle ne montrait aucune hauteur, uniquement une grande gentillesse et une envie de profiter de la vie.

Le dîner continua et à la fin du second service, le comte se leva, un verre à la main.

« J'estime que les mariages sont suffisamment récents pour pouvoir encore porter un toast aux Darcy et aux Bingley, et tout particulièrement à Mme Darcy pour avoir organisé un si bon dîner. »

Le toast fut joyeusement repris par le reste de la tablée, hormis Lady Catherine, et Elizabeth rougit sous les compliments.

« Et je serais négligent si je ne portais pas également un toast à Mlle Darcy pour sa récente présentation à la cour », continua le comte.

Tous le suivirent, et Georgiana rougit plus encore qu'Elizabeth, gênée d'être ainsi distinguée. Par chance, elle était assise à côté de Catherine et Mary. Encouragée par leurs regards réconfortants, elle réussit à répondre à son oncle d'un hochement de tête.

Les dames se retirèrent au salon peu après. Mme Gardiner choisit un sujet de discussion sans danger, demandant une description de la présentation de Georgiana à la cour. Lady Ellen et Elizabeth s'exécutèrent volontiers, toutes deux faisant régulièrement appel à Georgiana pour donner ses impressions. Le temps passa de façon agréable, en dehors des remarques occasionnelles de Lady Catherine, qui expliquait ce qu'elle aurait fait différemment si elle avait été en ville pour l'événement, et irritait de plus en plus Lady Ellen.

« Il faut que Georgiana joue du piano-forte », dit Lady Catherine peu après que les gentilshommes les eurent rejointes. « Comme nombre d'entre vous le savent, j'ai un amour sans égal de la musique, et il faut vraiment que j'entende comment elle progresse. »

Georgiana regarda Elizabeth et Mme Annesley avec terreur ; elle n'avait jamais joué devant un auditoire à moitié aussi large.

« Mlle Darcy et Mlle Bennet, peut-être pourriez-vous nous jouer un duo », suggéra Elizabeth.

Mary, comme toujours, était ravie à l'idée de jouer en public, et elle tira presque Georgiana, moins enthousiaste, jusqu'au piano-forte. La suggestion d'Elizabeth avait été efficace ; Georgiana fut réconfortée de prendre place sur la banquette à côté d'une amie. Elles jouèrent ensemble de façon charmante, et furent chaleureusement applaudies par toutes les personnes présentes. Mary rayonnait – elle n'avait jamais connu un tel succès. Georgiana avait l'air plus soulagée qu'autre chose, mais Elizabeth y voyait un premier pas pour qu'elle prenne confiance à l'idée de jouer devant un auditoire. Ses talents musicaux ne seraient guère utiles si elle n'était pas capable de les exposer au public.

Après un second duo, Mary convainquit Georgiana de jouer un morceau seule. Elle le fit, un peu tremblante au début mais à la perfection sur la fin, quand elle eut oublié qu'elle avait un public. Elle encouragea à son tour Mary à jouer quelques morceaux, ce à quoi Mary acquiesça volontiers.

Lady Catherine était en extase quand Mary s'arrêta ; elle continua à partager son amour de la musique avec les autres invités, et son ravissement à voir deux jeunes femmes se consacrer avec assiduité à sa pratique. Mary s'assit à côté d'elle et se délecta de ces louanges, indiquant la fréquence avec laquelle elle s'exerçait et tout ce qu'elle essayait pour s'améliorer. Elle détournait ainsi l'attention de Lady Catherine des autres personnes présentes, qui en avaient toutes l'air reconnaissantes.

C'est seulement après que la voiture de Lady Catherine eut quitté Curzon Street que la vicomtesse Tonbridge approcha Elizabeth et Georgiana, et fit signe à Mary de les rejoindre.

« Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre musique ce soir, Mlle Georgiana et Mlle Bennet, quoique de façon moins effusive que d'autres », dit la vicomtesse. « La goutte s'est installée dans mes mains et je ne peux plus jouer, et cela me manque. J'ai formé un club musical pour pouvoir écouter de la musique chez moi fréquemment, et je serais ravie si vous pouviez toutes deux vous joindre à nous. Nous nous rencontrons pour un thé et de la musique, tous les lundis soirs. »

« Cela a l'air charmant », dit Georgiana. « Merci de penser à nous inclure. »

Mary avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir ; que l'on ait tant apprécié qu'elle joue au cours de la soirée, et qu'ensuite une _vicomtesse_ lui demande de rejoindre un club musical… C'était presque plus que son esprit ne pouvait l'admettre.

« Cela me ferait également plaisir », finit-elle par articuler. « Il est si surprenant de se trouver face à un amour de la musique tel que je l'ai rencontré jusque-là en ville. »

« Ah oui, Mlle Bennet, l'âme des musiciens est bien nourrie ici. Il faudra que je vous emmène tous à l'opéra, dans ma loge. »

Elle fit appeler sa voiture et prit son congé, suivie par les autres invités. Les Bingley, premiers arrivés, furent aussi les derniers à partir, mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Charles et Darcy se retirèrent dans le cabinet de travail de Darcy pour un dernier verre de cognac, et Jane s'installa avec ses sœurs.

« Lizzy, vous vous êtes magnifiquement débrouillée ! Organiser un dîner aussi large, et en présence de la noblesse, pour votre premier essai ! »

« Ce n'est rien, comparé à l'organisation d'un déjeuner de mariage avec presque quatre-vingts personnes », la taquina Elizabeth.

« C'est différent. Tout ce que Charles et moi avions à faire était de s'assurer qu'il y avait assez de sièges et de nourriture. »

« Pas de cela, Jane, c'était un bel événement. Puisque vous êtes trop modeste pour admettre que votre prouesse était plus grande, je dois avancer ici que cela a été un succès pour nous deux. Voilà, là, vous ne pouvez pas me contredire. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » Jane sourit à sa sœur et elles piquèrent une crise de fou rire indigne de deux élégantes dames mariées. Cela ne leur importait guère.


	6. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Si les Darcy avaient su comme leur demeure serait perturbée suite à l'invitation de la vicomtesse Tonbridge, ils auraient dissuadé Georgiana et Mary d'y participer. Le matin suivant le dîner, elles se mirent à s'entraîner de façon si fervente que Darcy dut ouvrir la salle de bal : ainsi l'une ou l'autre pouvait faire usage du piano-forte qui s'y trouvait quand elles ne jouaient pas en duo. Chaque jour, la musique résonnait dans l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se promener à Hyde Park.

M. Palmer vint donner sa leçon à Georgiana, et on lui imposa Mary comme cliente supplémentaire. Mary, folle d'enthousiasme avant son premier cours, en était réduite aux larmes quand il s'acheva ; M. Palmer avait critiqué sa technique, et sa fierté. Il avait dit qu'il faudrait lui faire perdre toutes ses habitudes avant de pouvoir commencer à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Après quelques heures de calme réflexion, cependant, elle en vint à voir qu'il avait raison. Elle s'appliqua à suivre ses recommandations, et nota rapidement assez de progrès pour se sentir encouragée à continuer. Après l'avoir entendue chanter, il avait également dit que sa voix ne s'y prêtait pas, et qu'elle devrait se limiter au piano-forte ; ceci lui était beaucoup plus difficile à accepter.

Catherine entama sa première leçon de dessin sans illusion quant à son propre talent. Elle s'était essayée aux esquisses de temps à autres, ce n'était donc pas sa première expérience avec un crayon, mais elle était totalement ouverte aux conseils de M. Shaw. Comme Georgiana et Mary se concentrait entièrement sur le piano-forte, elle avait largement le temps de s'entraîner. Elle réalisait soigneusement les exercices que lui avait confiés M. Shaw, mais aurait souhaité de temps en temps aller faire les magasins ou faire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger.

Lundi arriva, amenant la première soirée musicale de Georgiana et Mary. Mme Annesley les accompagna, et Catherine se retira dans le jardin d'hiver pour s'entraîner à dessiner des plantes, laissant Elizabeth et Darcy seuls au salon après le dîner. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se laissa aller contre le canapé.

« Enfin en paix », dit-il. « Ne croyez-vous pas que nous puissions les envoyer s'exercer chez Lady Catherine ? Après tout, elle possède un réel amour de la musique. »

« Je crois qu'une telle somme d'exercice viendra à bout même de son amour de la musique », rit Elizabeth. « J'espère seulement que leur talent est identique au reste du club, ou nous n'aurons pas la paix avant qu'il ne le soit. »

« Cela m'offre au moins une chance de passer une soirée seul avec mon épouse », dit-il.

Elizabeth se fit la réflexion que, bien qu'il en plaisantât, ces dernières semaines avaient dû être difficiles pour lui. Avoir tant de visiteurs chez eux, et savoir qu'ils allaient passer de plus en plus de temps en société au fur et à mesure que Georgiana allait se faire une place dans la société, ne devait pas un facile pour un homme qui aimait la solitude. Elle résolut de le surveiller de près, et de suggérer qu'ils se retirent à Pemberley si cela lui pesait trop ; Georgiana apprécierait probablement le changement elle aussi.

« Oui, il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés tous les deux », dit-elle. « Désirez-vous que je vous joue un morceau de piano-forte ? »

De nombreux domestiques entendirent le rire suscité par sa question, et sourirent. Ils avaient toujours été reconnaissants de travailler pour un maître juste et généreux. Ils étaient ravis qu'il eût amené dans la maisonnée une épouse toute aussi juste et généreuse, et que cela fût clairement un mariage d'amour.

XXX

Le petit-déjeuner suivant amena le récit complet de tout ce qui s'était passé au club musical. Les dames décrivirent Sir Robert Morris, qui jouait de la flûte avec une étonnante délicatesse, et Lady Louise Barton, qui était fort douée à la harpe, ainsi que de nombreuses autres jeunes dames accomplies au piano-forte, et quelques gentilshommes qui jouaient de la trompette, du violon et d'autres instruments. Elizabeth perdit vite le fil des descriptions excitées de Mary.

Georgiana et Mary avaient été incitées à jouer en duo et séparément. Elles avaient découvert un groupe passionné par la musique et indulgent face aux erreurs, particulièrement celles commises par des musiciens qui s'essayaient à de nouvelles choses.

Mary décrivit leur réception avec le plus grand enthousiasme, mais Georgiana semblait assez abattue, et Elizabeth se demanda si elle avait été mal à l'aise de jouer devant tant de monde. Elle avait l'intention de poser la question à Mme Annesley dans la journée, mais Mary lui procura en aparté les informations qu'elle cherchait, alors que les dames se retiraient au salon.

« M. Davis, à la trompette, a porté beaucoup d'attention à Georgiana », dit-elle. « Il l'a à peine quittée de toute la soirée, et il a dit qu'elle avait une fortune de trente mille livres. Est-ce vrai ? Est-il possible qu'elle ait une telle dot ? »

Elizabeth confirma, avec délicatesse, que c'était vrai, et commença à comprendre pourquoi Georgiana était si abattue. Elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir accompagnées la veille, ou de ne pas avoir au moins prévenu la vicomtesse Tonbridge que Georgiana n'était pas encore prête à affronter les coureurs de dot auxquels elle allait devoir faire face.

Georgiana les rejoignit au salon, mais se retira rapidement, se plaignant d'un mal de tête. Elizabeth la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, frappa à sa porte sans obtenir de réponse, et entra.

« Dites-moi de sortir si vous avez vraiment mal à la tête et avez besoin de solitude », dit Elizabeth. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce mal de tête pourrait porter le nom de M. Davis. »

Georgiana, assise au bord du lit, leva brusquement la tête. « Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Mary m'a informée. Je vous prie de ne pas lui en vouloir : nous sommes toutes deux inquiètes pour vous. S'est-il comporté de façon déplacée ? »

Georgiana secoua la tête. « Il était indiscret, mais à part cela, ses manières ne laissaient rien à désirer. Il ne parlait que de la grandeur de ma famille, et de la manière dont ma fortune lui permettrait d'agrandir son petit domaine au Pays de Galles. Il s'exprimait comme s'il était sûr que nous allions nous marier ; je n'avais pourtant pas laissé penser que j'appréciais sa compagnie ! »

« Oh Georgiana. » Elizabeth tendit la main et la plaça sur celle de sa sœur. « Je crains qu'il ne soit pas le dernier homme avec ce genre d'audace que tu rencontreras. »

« Je sais », soupira Georgiana. « Mme Annesley m'a prévenue que de nombreux prétendants ne seraient intéressés que par ma fortune. C'est juste – c'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé que certains seraient d'une compagnie si terrible. Je suis sortie hier soir avec l'idée de rencontrer des amoureux de la musique, et je n'étais pas préparée. Cela n'arrivera plus. »

Elizabeth ressentit un profond élan de sympathie pour sa sœur. Elle avait, en grandissant, fait face au défi qu'un manque de fortune posait pour ses perspectives de mariage. Elle réalisait maintenant que trouver un bon partenaire avec une fortune aussi large que celle de Georgiana pouvait être tout aussi difficile.

« Je suis sûre que la vicomtesse comprendrait que vous ne vouliez pas y retourner », dit Elizabeth.

« Oh, non ! » s'écria Georgiana. « Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment apprécié la musique, et tous les autres étaient gentils. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être à l'aise, à jouer devant un groupe d'inconnus, mais je l'étais. J'avais même pensé demander s'il était possible d'envoyer chercher ma harpe à Pemberley. »

« C'est possible, certainement. Mais comment allez-vous faire face à M. Davis ? »

« Je vais devoir être ferme, et lui dire que je ne privilégie pas sa compagnie », dit Georgiana, avec suffisamment de la détermination de son frère pour en sembler capable.

« Je viendrai avec vous la prochaine fois, en plus de Mme Annesley, pour que vous ayez plus de famille à vous soutenir », dit Elizabeth, décidée à dire à l'homme de cesser ses avances si Georgiana n'en était pas capable elle-même. « Mais pour l'instant, si vous vous sentez assez forte pour cela, entraînons-nous. »

« S'entraîner ? Comment s'entraîne-t-on à ce genre de chose ? »

« Oh, Mlle Darcy vous possédez une telle fortune », dit Elizabeth, lui saisissant le bras. « Je suis sûr que vous adorerez mon insignifiant petit domaine, au Pays de Galle, rien moins que cela. »

Georgiana pouffa, et finit par dire : « Monsieur, je suis venue pour le club musical. Je vous remercie de votre intérêt, mais je vous demanderais de retourner votre attention vers la musique. »

« Mais Mlle Darcy, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Sûrement notre amour de la musique nous rapprochera ! »

« M. Davis, je suis désolée, mais je dois être claire : je ne suis pas intéressée par votre cour. »

« Là, vous le faites très bien », dit Elizabeth.

« Oui, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas si simple avec le vrai M. Davis. »

« Je pense que vous y arriverez très bien. »

Après le départ d'Elizabeth, Georgiana s'allongea sur le lit, contemplant le plafond. Maintenant qu'elle avait feint un mal de tête, elle devrait rester dans sa chambre au moins quelques heures. Elle aurait dû demander à Elizabeth de lui amener un livre. Elle sourit à la pensée de sa sœur ; elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après sa discussion avec Elizabeth.

Au tout début de la soirée, elle avait apprécié la compagnie de M. Davis. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle quand elle avait fini son morceau en solo, et l'avait complimentée sur son jeu. Mais il avait continué à chercher sa présence tout au long de la soirée, et s'était montré de plus en plus hardi sur les possibilités d'alliances entre eux deux.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il ne s'était clairement intéressé qu'à sa fortune. Après avoir failli s'enfuir avec M. Wickham – aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir la faisait rougir de honte – elle avait réalisé qu'il ne serait probablement pas le dernier à se prétendre amoureux d'elle pour s'approprier sa fortune. Elle était jeune, personne ne lui avait jamais payé une telle attention avant, et elle s'était crue amoureuse si facilement. Quand son frère avait évoqué sa présentation en société cette année, elle avait su qu'il avait raison, que c'était le bon moment, mais elle s'était déterminée à être très prudente. Elle devait garder son cœur, et contrôler ses sentiments de façon à ne plus jamais se croire amoureuse d'un tel homme.

XXX

Georgiana était encore dans sa chambre quand Lady Ellen leur rendit visite ; elle exprima sa sollicitude pour sa nièce et son espoir qu'elle serait rétablie avant le vendredi deux semaines plus tard. Les dames exprimèrent toutes leur curiosité sur l'importance de cette date, et Lady Elle leur apprit que l'une de ses amies intimes, Lady Ruth Allen, organisait un bal ce soir-là. En apprenant que les nièces de Lady Ellen étaient en ville, Lady Allen avait immédiatement élargi l'invitation pour les inclure. Lady Ellen pensait qu'un petit bal privé serait parfait pour la première sortie de Georgiana ; le bal de présentation de cette dernière n'aurait pas lieu avant janvier, en pleine saison.

Catherine fut d'abord déçue en entendant cela – elle avait très envie d'un bal depuis un bon moment, et maintenant Elizabeth et Georgiana allaient en avoir un tandis qu'elle resterait à la maison. Mais bien vite, les déclarations de Lady Ellen montrèrent qu'elle et Mary étaient inclues dans l'invitation. Catherine avait toujours apprécié Lady Ellen, mais cette condescendance – les considérer elle et Mary comme ses nièces, et pour les inviter à un _bal privé en ville_ – faisait de Lady Ellen l'une de ses personnes favorites.

Elizabeth nota également cette condescendance avec satisfaction, et la réaction de Kitty. Au lieu des cris aigus et sauvages auxquels on aurait pu s'attendre si Lydia avait été là, Catherine dit à Lady Ellen qu'elle avait grande hâte d'aller au bal ; il y avait quelque temps déjà qu'elle n'avait pas dansé. Son enthousiasme était évident, mais elle le contrôla soigneusement.

Pas de telle condescendance de la part de Lady Catherine quand elle arriva, si tôt après le départ de Lady Ellen qu'Elizabeth se demanda si elle avait vu la calèche aux armes des Brandon, et avait ordonné à son propre équipage de faire le tour du quartier jusqu'à ce que Lady Ellen s'en aille. Lady Catherine venait inviter M. Darcy, son épouse et Georgiana uniquement, pour un dîner, deux jours seulement avant le bal de Lady Allen. Elle s'en acquitta malgré la présence de Mary, Kitty et Mme Annesley dans le salon. Elizabeth avait assez envie de refuser, mais savait que Lady Catherine devait avoir invité au moins un prétendant approprié pour Georgiana elle ne nuirait pas aux perspectives de Georgiana juste pour exprimer son indignation.

Kitty ne se souciait pas du dîner de Lady Catherine alors qu'elle devait assister à un bal deux jours plus tard. Mais Mary se sentit insultée ; elle avait cru que Lady Catherine l'appréciait. Elle se rendit au piano-forte et se mit à pratiquer, dans l'espoir de rappeler son sérieux à Lady Catherine. Mais Lady Catherine prit rapidement son congé, et Mary n'eut plus que la prochaine soirée musicale de la vicomtesse à attendre avec impatience, ce qu'elle fit.

Ils dînèrent en famille ce soir-là ; seuls les Bingley avaient été invités. Tout le monde fut soulagé de voir Georgiana remise de son mal de tête, et on lui raconta les visites de la journée, et les invitations formulées à cette occasion. Georgiana n'arrivait pas à s'enthousiasmer pour l'invitation à dîner de sa tante – elle ne doutait pas que Lady Catherine eût un prétendant en tête pour elle, quelqu'un qui correspondît aux attentes de Lady Catherine sur l'homme que Georgiana devrait épouser, et qui lui serait présenté au cours de ce dîner. Le bal, en revanche, voilà qui l'excitait. Elle savait que sa tante Ellen n'aurait pas sollicité une invitation si elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était une première sortie appropriée pour Georgiana. Elle avait hâte d'y être, et d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de danser en société.

Les gentilshommes ne s'attardèrent pas autour de leur porto ce soir-là, mais au lieu de venir au salon, Darcy demanda qu'Elizabeth et Jane se joignent à lui et Charles dans son cabinet. Elizabeth fut étonnée par la requête ; il arrivait qu'elle se joigne à Darcy dans son cabinet au cours de la journée pour lire dans le calme relatif de la pièce, particulièrement quand Mary et Georgiana s'exerçaient avec enthousiasme au piano. Mais qu'il requière sa présence, et avec Jane et Charles, était totalement nouveau. Elle se demanda s'il avait quelque mauvaise nouvelle à partager avec elles, dont il ne veuille pas encore parler au reste de la famille.

Quand ils furent installés, Darcy sembla perplexe sur la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait. Finalement, il dit :

« Charles et moi avons réalisé quelques investissements heureux l'an dernier, qui nous ont procuré des revenus exceptionnels avec le retour de la paix. Nous avons discuté de ce que nous pourrions faire avec les profits, et pensons que le meilleur usage de cet argent serait peut-être d'accroître les dots de Mary et Catherine. »

« Oh », fit Elizabeth, voyant Jane trop choquée pour prendre la parole. « C'est extrêmement prévenant de votre part. »

« Billevesées ! » dit Charles. « Ce sont aussi nos sœurs, désormais. »

« Mais qu'en est-il de Georgiana et Caroline ? Elles sont vos sœurs de naissance, vous voudrez sûrement augmenter leurs dots. »

« Georgiana et Caroline ont déjà des dots largement suffisantes », dit Darcy. « Georgiana va être courtisée par assez de coureurs de dot comme cela, et c'est en partie pour elle que je souhaite faire ceci. Elle, Catherine et Mary se sont liées d'une belle amitié, mais les différences entre leurs perspectives d'avenir doivent certainement influencer leurs relations. »

Darcy ne mentionna pas une autre raison de contribuer à la fortune de Mary et Catherine, mais lui et Charles avaient longuement discuté de ce qui se passerait si Mme Bennet survivait à M. Bennet. Cette dame devrait certainement vivre avec une de ses filles, et si l'une de ses filles célibataires le restait, une fortune suffisante leur permettrait de s'installer dans un cottage de taille raisonnable. Si toutes ses filles se mariaient – et une dot élevée améliorait les chances de Mary et Catherine – Mme Bennet pourrait se déplacer d'une maisonnée à une autre, ce qui signifiait que Darcy et Charles souffriraient sa compagnie moins souvent. Il ne pouvait cependant pas donner cette raison aux deux filles aînées de Mme Bennet ; à la place, il dit :

« Nous avions pensé compléter leurs dots de façon à ce que chacune ait cinq mille livres. Pensez-vous que votre père puisse l'accepter ? »

D'une certaine manière, ce serait une insulte pour M. Bennet, que ce qu'il avait échoué à mettre de côté dans sa vie puisse si facilement être procuré par ses beaux-fils. Elizabeth le savait, mais elle savait aussi que son père était assez altruiste pour accepter ce don poliment. Cinq mille livres étaient bien en deçà des trente mille de Georgiana ou des vingt mille de Miss Bingley, mais cela serait suffisant pour réaliser un bien meilleur mariage qu'elles n'avaient pu l'espérer.

« J'en suis sûr », dit Elizabeth. « Je sais que tout ma famille vous sera reconnaissante. »

« Oh oui », renchérit Jane. « Vous êtes tous deux si généreux. »

« Bien, en ce cas nous allons faire préparer les documents, et je vais écrire à votre père pour lui indiquer nos intentions », dit Darcy. « Voulez-vous appeler vos sœurs pour que nous les en informions ? »

« J'aimerais que vous deux les informiez sans nous », dit Elizabeth, vérifiant que Jane était d'accord. « Elles devraient savoir que c'était votre idée, pas la nôtre. »

« Très bien. Envoyez-les nous. »

Mary et Catherine furent toutes deux terrifiées d'être convoquées à une telle conférence, particulièrement sans leurs sœurs aînées. M. Darcy les avait traitées avec beaucoup de gentillesse, et elles avaient toujours connu Charles comme un homme aimable, mais elles ne pouvaient imaginer de raison d'être appelée dans ce refuge masculin des affaires.

Quand la raison de leur convocation leur fut expliquée, quand elles eurent assimilé la nouvelle qu'elles allaient chacune avoir cinq mille livres, elles furent aussi ravies qu'on peut l'imaginer. Mary ne pensait sans doute pas se trouver un époux en ville ; elle avait l'espoir, peut-être, de rencontrer un jour un pasteur de campagne aux vertus morales élevées. Elle savait, avec deux sœurs bien mariées, qu'elle n'était plus en danger de finir sous les ponts, mais l'idée d'avoir un peu d'argent de côté était très plaisante, même si elle ne se mariait jamais.

Catherine, pour sa part, était extatique. Elle était venue à Londres avec l'espoir de trouver un époux, et de bien meilleure manière que Lydia l'avait fait. Et maintenant, en plus des talents artistiques qu'elle espérait acquérir, elle avait également une petite fortune pour la recommander. Elle avait encore plus hâte d'aller au bal, et regardait ses frères avec presque autant d'adoration qu'elle en avait montrée à Lady Ellen.


	7. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, la demeure était de nouveaux remplie de musique, mais d'une musique bien plus vive que d'habitude. Elizabeth avait rendu visite aux Gardiner, et quand elle rentra, elle trouva le salon vide. Elle se rendit à la salle de bal et y trouva Mary au piano-forte, tandis que Catherine et Georgiana dansaient.

« Lizzy, venez vous joindre à nous ! » appela Catherine. « Georgiana voulait s'entraîner avant le bal, bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de s'inquiéter – elle danse merveilleusement. »

Elizabeth prit place à côté de Mme Annesley, sur une des chaises installées autour de la salle, et les regarda finir la danse.

« Si Mary n'est pas trop fatiguée pour jouer un autre air, j'aimerais la prochaine danse avec Mme Darcy. » La voix de Darcy derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle était si concentrée sur Georgiana et Catherine qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

« Je ne suis sûrement pas fatiguée », dit Mary. « Vous vous fatiguerez tous avant moi ; je pourrais encore jouer pendant des heures. »

Darcy mena Elizabeth jusqu'à ces demoiselles, et ils se saluèrent tous avec une fausse gravité quand Mary se lança dans un nouveau morceau. Danser avec un autre couple permettait à Georgiana de mieux pratiquer tous les mouvements de la danse, et Elizabeth nota que même Darcy semblait y prendre plaisir. Ils finirent tous la danse d'excellente humeur.

« Mary, pouvez-vous jouer une valse ? J'aimerais m'y entraîner aussi », dit Georgiana.

« Une valse ? » s'exclamèrent presque en même temps Elizabeth, Catherine et Mary.

« Il passera un certain temps avant que ce ne soit une danse acceptable dans les bals de province », dit Darcy. « Mais oui, la valse est devenue relativement convenable dans les bals de Londres. Je ne serais pas du tout surpris qu'on la danse au bal de Lady Allen. »

« Mais je ne sais pas danser la valse ! » s'exclama Catherine, qui en savait assez sur cette danse pour en aimer beaucoup l'idée.

« Elle est en fait beaucoup plus simple que les danses que vous connaissez déjà », dit Darcy. « Mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un maître avant le bal pour que vous l'appreniez. Pour l'instant, Georgiana et moi pouvons vous montrer, si Mary en connaît une. »

Mary connaissait une valse qu'elle aimait beaucoup jouer, bien que l'idée de danser dessus lui fût aussi odieuse qu'elle plaisait à Catherine. Elle se mit à jouer, et Darcy mena sa sœur dans un mouvement en boucle autour de la salle de bal, revenant là où les dames étaient rassemblées.

Darcy tendit alors la main à sa femme. « Elizabeth ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus valser », admit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, essayons. »

Mary continua de jouer, et après quelques faux pas, l'un d'eux sur le pied de Darcy, Elizabeth commença à saisir le mouvement, et ils évoluèrent à travers la pièce comme Georgiana et son frère l'avaient fait. Elizabeth apprécia la valse avec son époux, mais n'était pas sûre d'approuver qu'une jeune fille la dansât avec un cavalier quelconque.

Le désir apparaissait sur le visage de Catherine quand ils rejoignirent le groupe, tout comme sa gratitude quand Darcy lui présenta sa main. Ayant l'avantage d'avoir observé attentivement les autres danseurs, elle saisit les pas encore plus vite qu'Elizabeth. Elle avait bien l'intention de pratiquer par elle-même comme elle le pourrait, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouverait seule.

Elizabeth les regarda tournoyer, et faillit rire au souvenir de la première fois qu'elle avait vu son époux à un bal, si inconfortable et réticent à danser avec des inconnues. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était là le même homme, encourageant sa sœur à mouvoir ses pieds un peu plus vite. Comme elle l'avait mal compris, alors ! Et en même temps, il avait changé, même depuis leur mariage ; il était d'humeur plus légère, et Elizabeth se demanda combien son attitude sérieuse d'antan était due au souci pour sa sœur.

Darcy ramena Catherine vers le groupe et tendit la main à Mme Annesley, qui refusa en riant, disant qu'elle appréciait de regarder tout le monde danser plus qu'elle n'aurait apprécié de le faire elle-même.

Un maître fut trouvé, et les jours suivants, ces demoiselles alternèrent entre la pratique de la danse et le piano-forte ou, pour Catherine, le dessin des différents items qu'elle observait dans la demeure, à la façon réfléchie des débutants. Maintenant que Mary et Georgiana savaient leur talent suffisant pour le club musical, elles ressentaient moins le besoin de jouer à longueur de temps ; mais elles passaient quand même plus de temps au piano-forte qu'avant l'invitation de Lady Tonbridge.

Georgiana aurait eu grande hâte d'être à la prochaine soirée musicale, si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle aurait à parler à M. Davis. Elle passa son lundi dans l'angoisse, pensant aux différentes manières de lui dire, poliment, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa compagnie. Ils dînèrent tôt, et les dames purent prendre leur temps pour monter en voiture et se rendre à la demeure de la vicomtesse, à Grosvenor Square. Elizabeth s'était un peu inquiétée de laisser Darcy et Catherine ensemble – les deux personnes de la demeure qui avaient le moins de choses en commun – mais Catherine avait demandé, à la fin du dîner, si elle pouvait se rendre au jardin d'hiver pour dessiner encore avant son prochain cours. Darcy avait répondu qu'il n'y voyait pas de problème, et qu'il serait dans son cabinet de travail si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elizabeth quitta la demeure rassurée sur le fait que son époux allait profiter d'une soirée de solitude bienvenue.

Elizabeth fut aisément admise dans le groupe. On s'enquit sur ses talents musicaux, et quand elle mentionna qu'elle jouait un peu de piano-forte, elle fut encouragée à se joindre à eux. Elle refusa ; elle n'avait pas le talent des autres personnes présentes, et elle préférerait nettement écouter une autre de ces dames jouer.

La vicomtesse la tira à part alors que les autres dames se rendaient dans la salle de musique, dans laquelle avaient été alignés de jolis petits siège pliables dorés.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez venue, Mme Darcy », dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas apprécié l'attention que M. Davis a porté à Mlle Darcy la dernière fois, et un chaperon de plus ne fera pas de mal. Faites-moi savoir si elle se sent trop mal à l'aise, et je lui demanderai de ne pas revenir. Il n'est qu'un médiocre trompettiste de toute manière. »

« Merci, Lady Tonbridge. Je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant – j'aimerais que Mlle Darcy s'entraîne à repousser les prétendants. C'est un talent dont elle aura certainement besoin. »

« Ah, vous avez raison. Un talent qu'elle aura peut-être plus besoin de cultiver que celui de musicienne. » La vicomtesse rit sous cape. « Gardez à l'esprit que je lui parlerai s'il le faut. »

Elizabeth la remercia, et elles rejoignirent la salle de musique.

Comme la dernière fois, Georgiana s'assit à côté de Mary. Le siège voisin était vide, et elle s'arma de courage, sachant que M. Davis s'y assiérait. Elle voyait juste ; il prit place à côté d'elle juste avant que Lady Barton n'entamât un beau morceau à la harpe, de sorte qu'elle ne put y échapper.

« Vous avez très bonne mine ce soir, Mlle Darcy », chuchota-t-il.

« Merci, monsieur », dit-elle froidement, ne cherchant pas à prolonger la discussion.

« Comment allez-vous ces derniers jours ? » dit-il. « Je dois admettre que j'étais si enchanté par notre rencontre que je n'ai guère pu penser à autre chose. »

Georgiana comprit que c'était le moment de mettre fin à ses attentions. Elle trembla un moment, puis rassembla son courage et prit la parole.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je suis venue ici ce soir pour la musique, pas pour converser avec vous. Je vous prierais de cesser de parler, et de prêter plus d'attention à Lady Barton. »

Il se tut. Georgiana n'osa pas le regarder, craignant sa réaction, mais elle trembla à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois que la chose fût faite. Après le morceau de Lady Barton, alors que Miss Green prenait place au piano-forte, Mary, qui avait entendu la majeure partie de la conversation et comprenait comme la situation devait être gênante pour Georgiana, demanda à son amie si elle pouvait regarder une couture dans son dos, qui semblait se défaire.

Mary se leva et Georgiana – qui n'avait jamais vu Mary se préoccuper d'ornements – se leva avec elle et inspecta la robe, qu'elle jugea en bon état. Mary se dit soulagée, et là, par une adroite manœuvre, s'assura de prendre la place de Georgiana, de façon à ce qu'elle ait au moins un siège d'écart avec M. Davis. Georgiana lança un regard de soulagement à Mary, et essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu de Mlle Green.

« Bien joué, Mary », apprécia Elizabeth en elle-même, observant l'échange. Et bien joué Georgiana – il était clair que la jeune femme avait dit quelque chose à M. Davis pour le faire taire. Ces problèmes étant réglés, Elizabeth pouvait se détendre pour le reste de la soirée, profiter de l'excellent thé de la vicomtesse, écouter da la très belle musique, et regarder ses sœurs exhiber leur talent, ce qu'elle firent magnifiquement.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth et Darcy étaient occupés à lire dans le cabinet, Catherine s'était rendue dans le jardin d'hiver et Mary s'exerçait au piano-forte. Georgiana et Mme Annesley étaient donc seules au salon quand M. Davis fut annoncé.

« Bonjour, madame », dit-il à Mme Annesley. « J'aimerais une audience privée avec Mlle Darcy. »

Georgiana, qui était assise au piano-forte de cette pièce, essayant de déchiffrer un morceau très difficile, l'entendit avec mortification. Elle regarda Mme Annesley, la suppliant du regard de ne pas les laisser seuls.

« Je suis la dame de compagnie de Georgiana, je ne suis pas autorisée à la laisser sans chaperon avec qui que ce soit », dit Mme Annesley.

Georgiana ressentit un moment de soulagement, mais il fut vite clair que M. Davis n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

« Bon, d'accord », dit-il, s'approchant de la banquette du piano-forte. « Je suppose que je devrai dire en public ce qui m'amène. »

« Mlle Darcy », dit-il, s'agenouillant devant elle. « J'admire le fait que votre amour de la musique vous ait imposé le silence hier soir, et c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous dire aujourd'hui que je suis tombé profondément amoureux de vous. Je suis venu vous demander de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes, en acceptant de m'épouser. Je vous ai parlé de ma demeure, au Pays de Galles, et je suis sûre qu'une maîtresse telle que vous ajouterait à sa beauté. Bien sûr, il vous serait d'abord difficile de vous retrouver si loin de votre famille, mais je ne doute pas qu'avec le temps, notre amour vous en consolera. Comme je l'ai mentionné, votre dot nous permettrait d'agrandit la propriété de façon à faire de nous l'une des familles les plus importantes des environs. »

Georgiana jeta un œil à Mme Annesley, qui lui rendit un regard plein de compassion, mais qui exprimait clairement que c'était à elle de répondre.

« Monsieur, je vous remercie de votre proposition », finit-elle par répondre. « Je reconnais les sentiments que vous avez exprimés, mais j'espère que, vu qu'ils sont apparus en moins de deux semaines, ils pourront être réprimés tout aussi rapidement. Je dois décliner votre demande. »

« Oh, bien sûr, la dame se refuse en raison de la brièveté de notre relation », dit M. Davis, lui tapotant la main. « Je comprends, ma Georgiana. Nous pourrons avoir de longues fiançailles pour que vous ayez le temps de mieux me connaître. Je suis sûre que vous aurez également besoin de temps pour vous habituer à la séparation d'avec votre famille. »

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas que vous me comprenez. J'ai refusé votre demande. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait aucune raison de discuter ce sujet plus avant. »

« Mlle Darcy, je ne peux pas croire que vous déclineriez une telle offre. S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi quelles sont vos objections pour que je puisse les faire disparaître. »

Georgiana ne pouvait croire à l'effronterie de cet homme ! Insister alors qu'elle lui avait fait part de son refus à deux reprises ; cela indiquait des manières bien plus déplorables qu'elle ne l'avait deviné. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'enfuir du salon. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le faire partir et mettre fin à cette terrible conversation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, mais Mme Annesley la prit de vitesse.

« Je pense que la dame a rendu son refus assez clair », dit Mme Annesley. « Je suggère que vous sortiez tout de suite. »

Il ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu, et continua à discuter ses propres mérites et ceux de sa résidence, particulièrement quand elle serait agrandie grâce aux trente mille livres de Georgiana. Mme Annesley se leva et se rendit à la porte du salon. Georgiana craignit un moment qu'elle ne les laissât seuls – comment Mme Annesley pouvait-elle l'abandonner dans une telle situation ? Bien vite, elle vit Mme Annesley parler à M. Miller, qui avait noté la tension dans la pièce quand il avait introduit M. Davis, et était resté dans l'embrasure au cas où l'on eût besoin de son aide.

Après quelques minutes douloureuses, Georgiana vit son frère faire irruption dans la pièce, son visage crispé de colère. Georgiana ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans cet état, quand elle avait confessé son projet de s'enfuir avec M. Wickham, et qu'il avait appelé Mme Young pour lui parler.

M. Davis se leva pour saluer M. Darcy, s'attendant peut-être à lui être présenté. Il en fut pour ses frais.

« Vous, monsieur, allez quitter cette demeure immédiatement, et vous ne reviendrez pas », dit Darcy. « La dame vous a clairement refusé. »

Face à un tel ordre, et avec M. Miller debout à côté de son frère, et les deux hommes visiblement prêts à le jeter dehors eux-mêmes s'il le fallait, M. Davis finit par partir, au grand soulagement de Georgiana.

Elle fut cajolée par sa famille suite à ce départ. Encore tremblante, elle remercia son frère, Mme Annesley et M. Miller pour leur aide, et sentit Elizabeth glisser un verre de vin dans sa main. Elle entendit Mme Annesley dire à son frère que son refus avait été parfaitement clair ; l'homme était seulement trop stupide et trop mal élevé pour s'arrêter. Cela la réconforta – elle s'était demandée si elle s'était mal exprimée, et si cela avait été la raison de cette demande interminable. Elle se sentit encore mieux quand Elizabeth raconta une demande en mariage qu'elle avait reçue, avant que Darcy ne fasse la sienne, et qui elle aussi avait semblé ne pas devoir s'arrêter, quoi que dise Elizabeth.

Georgiana but le vin, et sentit son courage lui revenir. Catherine et Mary entrèrent dans la pièce, à leur tour, offrant tout le soutien qu'elles pouvaient. Mary lui proposa de pratiquer leurs duos ensemble, mais elle ne sentait pas encore en état de se concentrer sur la musique. Mais quand Catherine proposa qu'elles aillent faire les magasins pour se changer les idées, elle acquiesça volontiers. Et si la main de Georgiana était encore un peu tremblante quand Darcy l'aida à monter dans la calèche, l'expression de son visage était assez tranquille pour qu'il la laisse aller, rassuré sur le fait que cet épisode ne serait pas aussi traumatisant pour sa sœur que M. Wickham ne l'avait été.


	8. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les journées précédant le dîner de Lady Catherine passèrent rapidement. Georgiana fut soulagée de ne pas voir M. Davis à la soirée musicale suivante, et put enfin savourer pleinement la compagnie et la musique. Tous restaient plein de sollicitude envers elle – particulièrement Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth et Mme Annesley – mais elle les assura qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait été décontenancée sur le moment, mais le mal avait été passager.

Elle ne ressentait aucun enthousiasme à l'idée d'assister au dîner de Lady Catherine. Elle le voyait plutôt comme le dernier obstacle à passer avant le bal, auquel elle avait vraiment hâte d'aller. Elle et Kitty s'exerçaient à la danse tous les matins, et elle se sentait prêt à danser en public.

L'objectif de sa tante fut clair dès que les présentations furent faites à leur arrivée. Etaient présents le duc de Bolton, et ses fils : Stephen Mallory, qui portait le titre de vicomte Burnley ; et Alfred Mallory qui, étant le cadet, fut à peine présenté par Lady Catherine. Georgiana savait que sa tante aurait préféré marier sa propre fille à l'héritier d'un duché, mais la santé d'Anne ne lui ayant pas permis d'être présentée en société, Lady Catherine se consacrerait à la place à voir sa nièce ainsi mariée.

Sa tante la fit assoir à côté du vicomte Burnley au salon avant le dîner, mais elle se prit presque immédiatement d'antipathie pour lui. Sa tenue révélait qu'il faisait partie des jeunes libertins de la ville, avant même que ses manières ne le trahissent. Il ne pouvait parler que de ce qu'il avait gagné ou perdu à tel ou tel jeu de cartes, et des nuits passées à quelque frivolité avec ses amis. La seule consolation, pour Georgiana, était qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'intéresser à elle ; elle ne risquait apparemment pas, dans l'immédiat, de subir une autre demande en mariage intempestive.

Lady Catherine avait arrangé les places soigneusement, de façon à ce que la préséance soit généralement respectée, particulièrement pour le duc et la duchesse, mais Georgiana dut passer le dîner à côté du vicomte Burnley. Il parlait maintenant de la nourriture, la comparant aux autres dîners auxquels il avait été, avant de repartir sur le sujet des cartes. Georgiana fut soulagée quand Elizabeth l'entraîna dans une discussion sur les livres bien plus animée avec Lord Alfred.

Quand les gentilshommes revinrent au salon après le dîner, Georgiana fut approchée par le fils cadet. Il prit un siège à côté d'elle, et dit, d'une voix basse : « Dites-moi, mon frère vous a-t-il parlé d'autre chose que de paris, ou peut-être a-t-il abordé également le sujet des courses de chevaux ? »

Georgiana rit malgré elle, mais ne voyait comment répondre de façon appropriée.

« Ah, vous êtes trop polie pour exprimer une critique », dit-il. « J'ai passé trop de temps avec lui pour observer une telle retenue. J'avais espéré continuer notre discussion du dîner – nous avions tout juste abordé Shakespeare, il me semble, et je n'aime pas négliger Shakespeare. Mais si vous préférez que je parle de cartes, ou de chevaux, dites-le moi. A moins que vous ne préfériez les duels ? »

« Non, je préfère nettement Shakespeare », sourit-elle.

Georgiana étudia Lord Alfred. C'était un jeune homme de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans, peut-être pas d'une grande beauté, mais agréable à regarder. Il avait un air avenant qui contrastait avec l'attitude pompeuse de son frère. Comme son frère, il était assez grand, mais ses vêtements étaient plus classique et d'une bonne coupe. Elle réalisa avec un frisson que c'était le premier homme qu'elle eût rencontré depuis un moment avec qui elle apprécierait de passer du temps. Cette réalisation fut immédiatement suivie par la pensée qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, et qu'elle devait faire très attention à protéger son cœur.

Ils conversèrent entre eux durant la majorité de la soirée, et les personnes présentes le remarquèrent. Lady Catherine était déçue que Georgiana n'eût pas choisi l'aîné. Mais elle estimait que n'importe quelle relation avec une famille aussi puissante que celle du duc de Bolton serait utile, et aiderait à rattraper le mariage infortuné de son neveu. Darcy et Elizabeth étaient soulagés qu'elle n'ait pas montré le moindre intérêt pour le fils aîné, et Darcy avait bien l'intention de le lui dire dès le lendemain.

Plutôt que de la faire appeler dans son cabinet après le déjeuner, ce qui aurait attiré l'attention, il lui demanda à la place si elle aimerait aller chevaucher à Hyde Park. Georgiana avait été élevée par un père et un frère qui adoraient les chevaux, monter à cheval lui était aussi naturel que de marcher. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas monté depuis un moment – Elizabeth n'aimait pas cela, et Mary et Catherine étaient peu intéressées – et accepta avec enthousiasme.

Ils faisaient une belle paire, le frère sur son grand étalon bai et la sœur sur sa magnifique jument grise, et plus d'une personne les remarqua tandis qu'ils descendaient Rotten Row. Les deux chevaux étaient ombrageux, dû au manque d'exercice. Ils firent donc des allers-retours au petit galop dans l'allée avant de se mettre au pas.

« Je suis content de n'avoir pas eu à vous prévenir de garder vos distances avec le vicomte Burnley », dit Darcy. « Cet homme est un vrai débauché. »

« Je sais que Lady Catherine aimerait me voir épouser l'héritier d'un duché », dit Georgiana, soulagée par la déclaration de son frère. « Vous et Elizabeth ne partagez pas cet avis ? »

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas que vous épousiez l'héritier d'un duché, tant que ce n'est pas ce duché », dit Darcy. « Georgiana, vous savez qu'Elizabeth et moi avons eu la chance de faire un mariage d'amour. Vous avez une fortune suffisante pour faire de même, et c'est ce que je souhaite pour vous. Je préférerais quand même que vous ne tombiez pas amoureuse d'un ramoneur, si possible. »

Georgiana rit et remercia son frère pour soutien.

« J'ai assez apprécié la compagnie de Lord Alfred », ajouta- t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

« Nous avons remarqué », dit Darcy. « Il semble avoir beaucoup plus de bon sens que son frère. Je pourrais faire comprendre à votre tante qu'il serait bon que vous vous retrouviez plus souvent, si vous voulez. »

« Oui, cela me plairait. Merci, mon frère. »

XXX

Georgiana passa la journée du bal dans un état d'excitation nerveuse. Elle ne voulait pas s'exercer à danser, de peur de se fatiguer avant la soirée, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la musique ou la lecture. Ils ne reçurent aucun visiteur. Elle en fut donc réduite à prendre place dans le jardin d'hiver avec Catherine tandis que son amie dessinait une succession de dames – plutôt réussies – en élégantes robes de bal, cependant que leurs bavardages trahissaient leur impatience. Y aurait-il une valse ? Combien de cavaliers seraient-ils présents ? Quelle était la taille de la salle de bal des Allen ?

Elles furent soulagées quand Elizabeth vint finalement leur dire qu'elles pouvaient monter à l'étage pour s'habiller et se faire coiffer. Mais la femme de chambre de Georgiana, Mlle Hugues, était plutôt expérimentée, et Georgiana fut rapidement habillée et ses cheveux coiffés si parfaitement que même une débutante nerveuse ne pouvait rien y trouver à redire. Elle fut donc la première des dames à redescendre. C'était la première d'une suite de robes de bal qu'elle serait amenée à porter, et elle appréciait la façon dont la soie se froissait autour de ses pieds tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Son frère était déjà là, émergeant de son cabinet de travail, et il la regarda de façon étrange en s'approchant d'elle.

« Mon frère, y a-t-il un problème ? » Elle toucha ses cheveux et examina sa robe, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas.

« Non, Georgiana, il n'y a aucun problème. Vous êtes ravissante. Je suis seulement abasourdi de réaliser à quel point vous avez grandi. » Si Darcy était d'un naturel plus expansif, il aurait fait remarquer que Georgiana avait perdu la gaucherie des dernières années et s'était épanouie dans son corps, et se tenait désormais comme une grande et plutôt jolie jeune femme. Peu de personnes diraient qu'elle était vraiment belle, mais il y avait en elle une gentillesse et une nature plaisante qui manquaient à la majorité des belles femmes que Darcy fréquentait – hormis son épouse. Son espoir était de la voir rencontrer un gentilhomme qui préférait ces qualités – si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

« Merci, Fitzwilliam. » Georgiana s'avança et enlaça son frère. Elle voulait le remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle, depuis la mort de son père, et lui dire qu'elle était désolée que cela ne soit pas toujours simple – elle pensait à M. Wickham ou même à M. Davis – mais ne pouvait trouver les mots pour le dire, et cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

Elizabeth, Catherine et Mary descendirent peu après, s'exclamant sur la robe de Georgiana, remarquant comme elle était jolie. Elle retourna les compliments, mais sentait bien que c'était pour elle-même une occasion spéciale, et qu'ils se réjouissaient tous pour elle.

La salle de bal des Allen se révéla un peu plus petite que celle des Darcy, mais était si bien décorée que personne n'y trouva à redire. Lady Ellen et Lord Brandon les avaient attendus pour les escorter et les présenter à Sir Walter et Lady Ruth Allen ; il était évident qu'ils étaient tous de très bonne compagnie, comme on pouvait s'y attendre chez des amis des Fitzwilliam. Lady Allen s'excusait déjà, cependant, sur le nombre de danseurs masculins. Et après quelques échanges sur la possibilité qu'il y en ait plus en avançant dans la saison, grâce à la paix, ils entrèrent.

Georgiana eut au moins la joie d'effectuer la première danse avec son frère, Elizabeth ayant généreusement dit qu'elle laisserait passer celle-là ; elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir Georgiana ne pas danser la première danse de son premier bal. Elizabeth n'avait pas su que cela amènerait tous les hommes présents à regarder Georgiana et à noter qu'elle était une élégante jeune dame qu'il serait intéressant d'inviter à danser ; mais c'est ce qui arriva. Cette constatation fut bientôt suivie par les murmures que Georgiana venait d'être présentée en société, qu'elle avait une fortune de trente mille livres, et que sa famille possédait le plus large domaine du Derbyshire. On lui demanda sa main pour toutes les danses, et elle fut tout d'abord flattée par ces attentions.

En arrivant à la danse du souper, cependant, elle était malheureuse. En dehors d'une danse avec Lord Brandon, qui avait généreusement invité toutes les dames du groupe à danser, elle avait fait le tour d'une palette de prétendants. L'un avait été extrêmement maladroit, bien qu'assez aimable. Un autre avait insisté pour discourir sans arrêt à propos de choses insignifiantes, l'empêchant de profiter de la danse. Il y avait M. Turner, qui avait belle allure, mais qui ne semblait s'intéresser qu'aux courses de chevaux, et à rien d'autres. Enfin il y avait M. Ward, qui avait demandé la danse du souper alors qu'il n'avait aucune conversation ; elle passa donc à la fois la danse et le repas à essayer de trouver des sujets de conversation qui retombaient au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand le dîner fut – enfin – terminé, M. Ward la ramena à la salle de bal, mais remarqua une connaissance et l'abandonna avant qu'elle n'eût atteint sa famille. Georgiana vit Elizabeth de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle essayait de rejoindre le seul visage familier qu'elle eût aperçu, quand un homme se présenta à elle.

« M. Thomas Simpson », dit-il. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes Mlle Georgiana Darcy. Puis-je vous demander votre main pour la prochaine danse ? »

Georgiana fut mortifiée de l'audace de cet homme – l'approcher en l'absence de sa famille, et s'introduire lui-même !

« S'il vous plaît, Mlle Darcy, je vous assure que je suis un excellent danseur. Nous aurons une danse charmante ensemble. »

Elle commença à mieux comprendre la raison de sa hardiesse et de ses manières inacceptables : ses yeux étaient troubles et il articulait mal. Il avait certainement bu trop de vin, ou peut-être même des alcools plus forts.

Georgiana ne savait que dire – il avait fait fi de toutes les convenances, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire de même. Si elle lui refusait cette danse, elle serait obligée de rester assise pour le reste de la soirée. Aussi pénibles que la majorité de ses cavaliers eussent été, elle espérait toujours qu'une personne sachant danser et converser l'inviterait. Mais elle allait devoir se résigner à ce que le pauvre M. Ward fût son dernier cavalier de la soirée.

Au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, effrayée à l'idée qu'il acceptât mal son rejet dans l'état où il était, elle entendit une autre voix derrière elle.

« Mlle Darcy ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre promesse de danser avec moi après le dîner. »

Georgiana se retourna et découvrir Lord Alfred en train de l'appeler. Elle ressentit alors un moment de ravissement, une telle gratitude, une telle joie ; être sauvée était un soulagement en soi, mais être sauvée par la personne avec laquelle avait le plus envie de danser ! Quand était-il arrivé ? Elle l'aurait certainement remarqué s'il avait été là plus tôt ; le bal était plutôt intime par sa composition.

« Lord Alfred, oui bien sûr – je vous remercie de me le rappeler », dit-elle.

Il lui tendit le bras. Elle quitta M. Simpson sur une brève révérence et ils rejoignirent la file de danseurs.

« Mlle Darcy, si vous vouliez vraiment danser avec cet homme, je m'excuse profusément pour cette interruption », lui dit Lord Alfred. « Mais je reconnais un homme qui a passé trop de temps à la table de jeu et bu trop de cognac, et c'est ce dont il avait l'air. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il invite une femme à danser, particulièrement une femme de ma connaissance, même si notre rencontre est récente. »

« Oh non, je ne voulais certainement pas danser avec lui », lui assura-t-elle. « Il s'est lui-même présenté à moi ! »

« Il s'est présenté lui-même ? C'est encore pire que je ne le croyais », dit-il. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à supporter une attitude si abominable. »

« C'est le passé », dit-elle. « Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'être venu à ma rescousse. »

« Vous m'avez fait la faveur de danser avec moi. » Il lui sourit tandis qu'ils se saluaient et entamaient les premiers pas. « Je vous assure que ce sauvetage n'a pas été un sacrifice de ma part. »

« Je n'avais même pas réalisé que vous étiez présent ce soir. »

« Je ne l'étais pas, auparavant. J'avais un engagement à dîner ce soir, mais Lady Allen craignait de manquer de cavaliers, et m'a encouragé à venir après le souper, si je le pouvais. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de l'autre soirée, et me voilà. »

Lord Alfred se révéla un excellent danseur – il était gracieux, il parlait juste assez, mais pas trop, et il se montrait intéressé par tout ce qu'elle avait à dire du bal jusque-là. Il fut stupéfait d'apprendre que c'était son premier bal, et lui assura qu'elle dansait merveilleusement – il ne l'aurait pas deviné si elle ne le lui avait pas dit.

A la fin de la danse, il la ramena à sa famille et salua M. et Mme Darcy avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à les revoir si rapidement après le dîner de Lady Catherine. Il demanda à être présenté à Mary et Catherine, les invitant à une danse chacune. Mary refusa poliment, elle avait suffisamment dansé et avait déjà entamé ses refus avant le souper, mais Catherine fut soulagée. Elle avait déjà dû laisser passer une danse, et bien que Lord Alfred eût l'air de s'intéresser surtout à Georgiana, il semblait être un excellent danseur ; elle serait tout à fait satisfaite de danser avec lui, surtout si cela l'empêchait de danser avec une autre dame qui ne fût pas son amie.

Elizabeth avait remarqué avec désespoir l'éloignement de Georgiana avant la dernière danse. Elle avait vu sa gêne quand elle avait été abordée par un homme qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait certainement pas, et dont elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait été présenté à Georgiana. Elle fut soulagée de la voir revenir auprès d'eux, et intriguée sur la façon dont elle en était venue à être accompagnée par Lord Alfred. Après que ce dernier eut mené Catherine sur la piste, Georgiana lui chuchota comment il était venu à son aide, et pourquoi il était arrivé après le souper. Leur échange était si intense que personne n'osa demander sa main à Georgiana pour la danse suivante.

Elizabeth était presque aussi excitée pour sa sœur que Georgiana elle-même. Elle imaginait la joie d'être secourue, et nota que cela avait renforcé l'affection de Georgiana pour son sauveteur. Il lui était arrivé en quelques occasions que des soldats qui ne lui avaient pas été présentés l'invitent à danser, à Meryton. Mais ils étaient assez inoffensifs, et elle ne se serait jamais attendue à voir cela dans un bal privé en ville. Elle voulait informer son époux de l'événement, mais elle avait demandé de lui qu'il participe à toutes les danses tant qu'il y aurait des dames désireuses de danser : à ce moment, il menait sur la piste une jeune demoiselle de l'entourage de Lady Ellen, et faisait des efforts sur lui-même, de sorte qu'il n'avait l'air que légèrement malheureux.

Quand Lord Alfred eut ramené Catherine jusqu'au groupe, Lady Allen fit savoir que la prochaine danse serait la dernière, et que ce serait une valse.

« Je réalise que nous venons de danser ensemble, Mlle Darcy, mais je me demande si vous me ferez la faveur de m'accorder une nouvelle fois votre main », dit Lord Alfred. « Je n'ai pas été ici assez longtemps pour être présenté à d'autres femmes. »

« J'apprécierais cela », dit Georgiana, rougissant légèrement.

« M. et Mme Darcy, me permettez-vous de danser la valse avec Mlle Darcy ? »

« Allez-y », dit Darcy, et Elizabeth, secrètement ravie pour Georgiana, hocha également la tête en signe s'assentiment.

Catherine vécut un instant d'agonie, craignant que personne ne l'invitât à valser. Mais M. Turner, qui était venu dans leur direction avec l'espoir d'inviter Georgiana, vit qu'elle était déjà engagée, et décida que Catherine serait un joli remplacement. Il sollicita la permission, et Elizabeth, qui avait appris de Georgiana qu'il était ennuyeux, mais inoffensif, et assez bon danseur, murmura à Darcy qu'il devrait la donner.

Ils restèrent là un petit moment, regardant M. Turner emmener Catherine, laquelle était visiblement ravie. Puis Darcy tendit sa main à Elizabeth.

« Vous avez à peine dansé ce soir, Mme Darcy, et l'on a déjà bien trop piétiné mes pieds. »

« M. Darcy, vous oubliez que j'ai déjà marché sur vos pieds au cours d'une valse », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je préfère que mes pieds soient piétinés par mon épouse que par qui que ce soit d'autre. Allez-vous jamais cesser de me punir de ne pas avoir assez dansé au bal où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

« Je n'ai guère envie de mettre fin à votre punition pour l'instant », dit-elle alors qu'il la menait sur la piste de danse. « Si je vous force à danser avec assez de jeunes demoiselles, peut-être en trouverez-vous une, un jour, qui soit tolérable. »

Elizabeth était sûre qu'il lui écrasa le pied au moins une fois pour se venger, mais elle apprécia quand même grandement la danse.


	9. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils reçurent de nombreuses visites le lendemain du bal. Dès qu'il fut une heure convenable, pas moins de trois hommes ayant dansé avec Georgiana, et un ayant dansé avec Catherine, se pressèrent chez eux. Ils furent tous traités poliment, mais ne furent pas encouragés à rester en contact. Et Lord Alfred, le gentilhomme que Georgiana avait espéré voir, ne fit pas partie de ce groupe très matinal.

Un peu plus tard arrivèrent Jane et, à l'étonnement général, Caroline Bingley. Caroline, en colère et embarrassée, avait limité ses visites à Curzon Street au minimum convenable. Elle était souvent malade quand on l'invitait à dîner, ou avait déjà un autre rendez-vous l'empêchant de venir en visite avec Jane. Cela ne dérangeait personne dans la demeure ; nul n'y avait de goût pour la compagnie de Caroline. Et pourtant elle était là ce jour-là, l'air assez heureuse d'y être.

Ils découvrirent rapidement la raison d'un tel changement dans son attitude. Elle avait récemment rencontré un certain Sir Sedgewick, et avait fondé sur lui tous ses espoirs d'un mariage avantageux. Durant une bonne demi-heure, ils eurent droit à tout ce que Sir Sedgewick avait dit ou fait, surent tout de son domaine en Warwickshire, de son phaéton divin et bien sûr de la façon dont il était fou de Caroline.

Elle faisait bien de concentrer ses efforts sur Sir Sedgewick, dont Jane admit plus tard auprès d'Elizabeth qu'il était laid mais avait de bonnes manières ; il avait été élevé au rang de chevalier quelques années plus tôt, quand il était dans l'armée. Caroline Bingley avait passé trop d'années à poursuivre M. Darcy. Elle n'était plus tout à fait dans la fleur de l'âge, et si elle ne parvenait pas à se marier d'ici un an ou deux, Jane et Charles craignaient qu'elle ne reste célibataire. C'était aussi la peur secrète de Caroline. Devant faire un compromis sur l'apparence, la fortune ou le titre, elle avait choisi l'apparence.

Jane réussit finalement à amener la conversation sur le bal, qui avait été la principale raison de sa visite. On lui raconta tout en détail, tandis qu'Elizabeth faisait amener une collation au salon – des fruits frais et des petites tartes, un des triomphes du cuisinier. Quand Jane et Caroline repartirent pour l'hôtel des Hurst, Georgiana et Mary se remirent au piano-forte, si bien que Georgiana était concentrée sur un nouveau morceau quand Lord Alfred arriva enfin. Georgiana sursauta quand M. Miller l'annonça, et voulut se lever de la banquette, mais il l'encouragea à finir sa pratique – il apprécierait de l'entendre jouer. Sans lui, Georgiana aurait continué à s'exercer durant une bonne demi-heure. Elle fut plus brève, mais joua encore un quart d'heure pour satisfaire sa demande. Elizabeth, assise à côté de lui, se leva à ce moment au prétexte de demander une nouvelle collation, dans l'espoir que Lord Alfred encouragerait Georgiana à s'assoir à côté de lui. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, elle vit que c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

« Vous devez me dire tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je n'arrive au bal », dit Lord Alfred. « Je m'en remets à vous pour m'instruire puisque je ne pouvais être là moi-même. »

On lui raconta alors chaque danse qui avait été dansée, les robes qu'elles avaient trouvées les plus belles, et tout ce qui avait été servi au souper. Le tout avec plus de détails qu'aucun gentilhomme ne pouvait le désirer. Il le supporta avec patience et bonne humeur, cependant, et concentra toute son attention sur Georgiana. Si elle restait silencieuse trop longtemps, il l'interrogeait sur quelque détail de la soirée. Ce qui fait que la timidité qu'elle aurait pu éprouver envers un prétendant – car on devait désormais le considérer comme un prétendant – se dissipa très vite.

Ils lui demandèrent s'il avait rendu d'autres visites ce matin, mais il répondit par la négative. Il était sorti chevaucher avec un ami dans le parc.

« Une façon agréable de passer la matinée », dit-il. « Bien que moi-même et Tactique souhaitions un espace plus ouvert pour un bon galop. »

« Oh oui », fit Georgiana. « Mon frère et moi sommes allés faire du cheval il y a deux jours, et j'avais un mal fou à retenir la pauvre Grâce. Je crains de l'avoir bien négligée – je ne veux pas qu'elle ne soit promenée que par les garçons d'écurie. »

« Ainsi, vous pratiquez l'équitation, Mlle Darcy – ainsi que votre frère ? » Il regarda Darcy. Ce dernier, épuisé par les nombreuses visites et les conversations portant sur les robes brodées et la danse, se borna à hocher la tête. « Y en a-t-il d'autres parmi vous ? »

Les autres occupantes de la pièce l'informèrent qu'elles n'avaient guère d'intérêt pour l'équitation ; Mme Annesley avait un vieux cob sur lequel elle montait quand elle devait accompagner Georgiana, mais elle était loin du niveau de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, M. Darcy, Mlle Darcy, j'ai fait le projet cette semaine de me rendre avec des amis au parc Richmond. Nous avons fixé la date à vendredi prochain. J'espère que vous pourrez vous joindre à nous. »

Darcy était allé au parc Richmond à de nombreuses reprises – tout gentilhomme appréciant de chevaucher et passant beaucoup de temps en ville le connaissait bien. Georgiana n'y était jamais allée, mais l'idée d'air frais et d'un espace ouvert dans lequel galoper l'aurait ravie, même si l'invitation n'avait pas été formulée par Lord Alfred. Tous deux répondirent avec enthousiasme, contents de n'avoir aucun projet pour ce jour-là.

Les jours précédant la sortie au parc Richmond passèrent lentement, avec un seul événement à signaler. Lady Catherine, déterminée à faire mieux que Lady Ellen, avait noté la suggestion de Darcy d'offrir à Georgiana et Lord Alfred des occasions de passer du temps ensemble, et décida d'organiser son propre bal. Elle délivra l'invitation en personne ; Georgiana la remercia avec une grande gentillesse, sachant que ce bal était essentiellement organisé pour elle et que Lord Alfred y serait certainement présent. Lady Catherine daigna même, cette fois, inclure les sœurs d'Elizabeth dans l'invitation, ce qu'Elizabeth imagina être dû à une requête ou une exigence de Darcy.

Elizabeth, Georgiana et Mme Annesley voulurent à leur tour rendre visite à Lord Alfred en milieu de semaine, mais trouvèrent les deux frères absents, tandis que le duc et la duchesse étaient rentrés dans le domaine familial. Georgiana dut se consoler par la pensée qu'elle profiterait de sa compagnie au cours de la sortie à cheval, qu'elle attendait avec autant de hâte qu'elle l'avait fait pour son premier bal.

XXX

Le vendredi se leva sur un ciel idéal : dégagé, bien qu'il fasse frais le matin. Les cavaliers devaient se rassembler à l'extrémité sud-ouest de Hyde Park, et de là, se diriger vers le vaste parc Richmond. Georgiana et son frère eurent donc l'avantage de traverser le parc pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Georgiana portait sa tenue d'amazone bleue, et Grâce, sous elle, était vive mais pas brusque – elle était excitée par les opportunités de cette journée.

Lord Alfred était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent, et les accueillit avec des sourires et des remarques sur le temps idéal. Comme le reste du groupe arrivait, Darcy fut heureux de constater que s'ils étaient tous des jeunes gens amoureux de sport, ils semblaient dotés d'une bonne dose de bon sens. Il suspectait que Lord Alfred n'avait pas le même genre d'entourage que son frère aîné. Deux des gentilshommes avaient amené des femmes – l'une était récemment mariée, l'autre était la sœur d'un cavalier. Cela soulagea Georgiana, qui avait craint, après avoir accepté l'invitation, d'être la seule dame de la sortie.

Deux des gentilshommes devaient hériter d'un domaine. Quand ils découvrirent que Darcy, bien qu'à peine plus âgé qu'eux, gérait déjà Pemberley depuis quelques années, ils firent appel à ses conseils, tandis que le groupe prenait le chemin du parc Richmond. C'était un sujet sur lequel Darcy était à l'aise, un sujet à propos duquel il pouvait longuement converser, ce qui le soulagea. Les deux dames avaient l'air de déjà se connaître, et avançaient ensemble, bien qu'elles fussent fort aimables avec Georgiana quand elles furent présentées. Cela laissa la liberté à Georgiana de chevaucher avec Lord Alfred, qui monta à sa hauteur quand ils s'engagèrent dans les rues de Londres.

« Alors voici Grâce ? » demanda-t-il. « Elle se déplace avec élégance. »

« Oui, je dois dire que je l'adore. Mon frère l'a choisie pour moi quand je suis devenue trop grande pour mon cob. »

« Votre frère a un goût excellent en matière de chevaux », dit Lord Alfred, regardant l'avant du groupe où était Darcy.

« Absolument. Mais je dois cependant vous faire remarquer, Lord Alfred, que nous parlons de chevaux. » Georgiana rougit dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche ; elle le taquinait de la même façon qu'Elizabeth taquinait son frère ! Elle réalisa comme elle se sentait à l'aise, à discuter avec Lord Alfred – il était si agréable, et avait des manières si charmantes, qu'elle s'était exprimée comme elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le faire.

« Ah, Mlle Darcy, vous faites référence à notre conversation au dîner de Lady de Bourgh. Vous m'avez là ; je suis honteux », sourit-il. « Je vous prie de choisir un autre sujet de conversation. Mais je me permettrais de souligner que parler de chevaux brièvement – tout en chevauchant – est toujours meilleur que de parler interminablement de courses de chevaux en soirée. »

Georgiana rit et retourna son sourire. « Oui, restons sur le sujet des chevaux un moment de plus. Je ne vous ai pas encore complimenté sur Tactique – il est magnifique. »

Tactique était réellement magnifique, un étalon alezan, évidemment de très belle lignée, et cependant fort docile. Il avait l'air satisfait de trotter à côté de la jument de Georgiana, mais sans en être excité.

« Merci, j'en tire une grande fierté. Vous ne le croiriez pas, à le voir maintenant, mais il était le plus petit de deux jumeaux, nés d'une des meilleures juments de notre propriété. Tout le monde voulait l'abattre pour que le plus grand poulain ait tout le lait de sa mère, alors je l'ai pris et nourri de lait de chèvre. C'était il y a dix ans. »

« Vous avez raison, monsieur, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné – comme c'était honorable de votre part ! »

« J'étais alors trop jeune pour penser à l'honneur », dit-il. « Tout simplement, je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir tué. Et j'ai été récompensé mille fois de mes efforts – il a rapidement rattrapé la taille de son frère, et je pense qu'il est le meilleur cheval des deux. Comme il m'a connu toute sa vie, son comportement envers moi est un peu celui d'un chiot face à son maître. »

Ils passèrent assez vite à d'autres sujets de conversation. Le soir de leur rencontre, ils s'étaient découvert des goûts communs en littérature, mais Georgiana découvrit qu'ils échangeaient facilement sur d'autres sujets. Le temps passa rapidement jusqu'à Richmond.

Georgiana fut immédiatement sous le charme. Le grand terrain vallonné et les vastes étendues d'herbe, et les zones boisées qu'elle pouvait apercevoir derrière, lui rappelaient un peu Pemberley. Un troupeau de chevreuils détala, surpris par leur arrivée dans le parc. Immédiatement, les cavaliers à l'avant du groupe partirent au galop à sa poursuite ; pas pour chasser, ce qui était interdit sur le domaine royal, mais pour le plaisir du sport.

C'est alors que la qualité des chevaux et le courage des cavaliers fit la différence. Des écarts se creusèrent au sein du groupe, et bientôt, le cheval de Darcy, Crécerelle, et celui de Lord Alfred, Tactique, se trouvèrent au premier rang. Ils galopaient aisément, avec peut-être une touche de compétition, mais pas assez pour pousser leurs chevaux de façon visible. Georgiana et Grâce restèrent confortablement au milieu du groupe, bien que devant les deux autres dames Grâce bien contente de se dégourdir enfin les jambes, Georgiana savourant le vent dans ses cheveux et la beauté sauvage du parc. Elle vit finalement le cheval de son frère prendre l'avantage, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Crécerelle était le meilleur cheval que des années de reproduction avisée, sous son père puis sous son frère, avaient produit à Pemberley. Il était sélectionné pour son endurance comme pour sa vitesse, et si son frère avait eu un quelconque intérêt pour la course de chevaux, Crécerelle aurait été un compétiteur sérieux.

Quand le groupe eut galopé tout son content, les cavaliers se rassemblèrent, et un gentilhomme suggéra d'emprunter un chemin dans les bois. Lord Alfred était toujours à l'avant de la troupe, éloigné de Georgiana, mais de nombreux autres gentilshommes la complimentèrent sur ses talents de jeune écuyère, et elle apprécia la promenade à travers les arbres, de longs rayons de lumière perçant à travers les branches. Les feuilles avaient complètement changé de couleur, et beaucoup étaient déjà tombées, et crissaient sous les sabots des chevaux comme ils progressaient.

Ils chevauchèrent encore deux heures avant de se rendre au lac, où Lord Alfred avait prévu des domestiques et des garçons d'écurie pour leur proposer une collation. Tous les chevaux purent y boire longuement, après une si longue excursion. C'est là que Tactique montra sa supériorité sur Crécerelle ; alors que le cheval de Darcy aurait facilement pu se lancer dans un nouveau galop et devait être tenu fermement par un garçon d'écurie, Lord Alfred n'eut qu'à lui passer la bride pour que son cheval le suive et paisse à proximité de son maître. Darcy le complimenta sur le comportement du cheval, et Lord Alfred l'expliqua par un bref résumé de l'histoire de l'animal.

Georgiana était affamée après une telle chevauchée, et dut prendre garde à manger et boire comme une demoiselle. Elle était assise avec les autres dames, les trouva intelligentes et aimables, et fut ravie de voir que Lord Alfred avait de tels amis. Durant un instant, elle s'autorisa à imaginer ce que ce serait d'être son épouse, et de passer du temps avec les personnes de ce groupe, participant peut-être à de nombreuses sorties en ce genre. Elle se remémora rapidement qu'ils venaient seulement de faire connaissance, et que si elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, et qu'il en était de même pour lui, ils en savaient toujours très peu l'un sur l'autre.


	10. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les semaines précédant le bal de Lady Catherine, Georgiana eut de nombreuses occasions de mieux connaître Lord Alfred. Il leur rendait fréquemment visite à Curzon Street ; et Georgiana et son frère allaient plus souvent chevaucher à Hyde Park, où ils rencontraient régulièrement Lord Alfred, avec qui ils se promenaient.

Elle commença à mieux comprendre le quotidien d'un fils cadet. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune fortune personnelle, ni aucun espoir d'hériter, mais sa famille lui donnait de généreux subsides, et il pouvait donc mener une vie de loisirs à Londres. Il ne faisait pas partie, cependant, de ce groupe de jeunes gens aux moyens identiques qui passaient leur temps en paris, gaspillage et nuits de débauche et d'ivresse.

Lord Alfred dînait souvent au White's. Et comme Darcy avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'au moins une soirée sans femmes chaque semaine, lui et Charles Bingley retournèrent dîner là-bas comme au temps de leur célibat. Ils invitaient souvent Lord Alfred à se joindre à eux, sinon pour dîner, du moins pour un verre ou deux de cognac ou de porto. Darcy estimait que le jeune homme était économe et doté de bon sens, même s'il manquait de but dans la vie. Avec le temps, il détermina que si la relation entre le jeune homme et Georgiana devait s'approfondir, et que Lord Alfred choisisse de demander la main de Georgiana, et que Georgiana l'accepte, il donnerait volontiers son accord.

Il en discuta avec Elizabeth un après-midi. Elle était venue dans son cabinet pour faire une pause dans les préparatifs du bal de Georgiana. Elle venait juste de rentrer de chez Lady Ellen, qui l'avait aidée à déterminer qui il serait bon d'ajouter à la liste d'invités, en plus de la famille et des connaissances d'Elizabeth en ville. Tout à l'heure, elle allait devoir discuter avec Mme Annesley et Mme Wright. Au milieu de ces préparatifs pour assurer que l'événement, si important pour Georgiana et pour elle-même, se déroulerait parfaitement, elle avait besoin d'arrêter un moment de s'inquiéter.

Elizabeth était assise avec lassitude dans la vieille chaise en cuir qu'elle s'était attribuée, et Darcy lui laissa quelques minutes de calme avant d'entamer la conversation.

« J'ai eu une nouvelle discussion satisfaisante avec Lord Alfred hier soir au White's », lui dit-il.

« Lui et Georgiana ont l'air de beaucoup apprécier leur compagnie mutuelle », répondit volontiers Elizabeth, car c'était un sujet qu'elle affectionnait. Elle aussi avait de l'estime pour Lord Alfred, et approuvait tout particulièrement ses manières aimables, qui semblaient mettre Georgiana à l'aise en public, notamment quand elle discutait avec Lord Alfred.

« Lord Alfred m'a informé qu'il restera en ville pour Noël ; puisque son frère a aussi l'intention de rester. Il ne l'a pas dit, bien sûr, mais je pense que ses parents le lui ont demandé pour garder un œil sur son frère. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions rien décidé pour l'instant. Je voulais voir avec vous s'il serait bon de rester ici, afin d'éviter que lui et Georgiana ne soient séparés. Nous passons habituellement Noël à Pemberley, et je sais que nous vous empêchons encore de rejoindre notre résidence – croyez-moi, je préférerais nettement être là-bas, et s'il ne fallait pas tenir compte de Georgiana, je vous y aurais emmenée après Weymouth pour que vous y preniez votre place de maîtresse de maison. »

Une nouvelle fois, Elizabeth ressentit une bouffée de soulagement d'avoir la possibilité d'éviter Pemberley. Elle s'était habituée aux domestiques ici – il avait été aisé de travailler avec Mme Wright depuis que Sarah avait été promue. Aller à Pemberley et se familiariser avec le manoir tout en préparant Noël et un bal à Londres semblait une tâche redoutable.

« Rester ici pour Noël ne me dérange pas du tout », dit-elle. « Je pense aussi qu'ils ne devraient pas être éloignés par une telle distance. Et puis, le bal sera plus facile à préparer d'ici. »

« Très bien », dit-il. Il semblait vouloir continuer, sans savoir comment formuler ses pensées. Finalement, il lui dit : « Elizabeth, je ne puis exprimer ma joie à vous voir accepter Georgiana comme une sœur. Je sais que cela fait toute la différence au monde pour elle aussi. Avant que nous ne nous rencontrions, à chaque fois que je songeais au mariage, je m'inquiétais de l'effet qu'une nouvelle maîtresse de maison aurait sur Georgiana – d'une certaine façon, ce serait comme avoir une belle-mère. Puis je vous ai rencontrée et j'ai su que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, si j'arrivais finalement à obtenir votre main. Vous seriez la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue et avait toujours désirée. Je suis si heureux de voir que je jugeais correctement. »

Elizabeth ne songea même pas à le taquiner après un discours si tendre ; modestement, elle fit remarquer que Georgiana était si adorable qu'elle espérait bien qu'elles auraient été amies, même si Elizabeth n'avait pas épousé son frère. Sa modestie fut récompensée par un baiser plus approprié dans une chambre à coucher que dans un cabinet de travail, un baiser qui promettait bien des choses quand ils se retireraient ce soir. Elle rendit le baiser avec ardeur, mais dut ensuite s'absenter plus tôt qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention pour retrouver Mme Annesley et Mme Wright. Elle craignait, si elle restait, qu'un serviteur frappe trop doucement avant d'entrer ; toute la maisonnée saurait alors que M. et Mme Darcy s'étaient comportés de façon indue dans le cabinet du gentilhomme.


	11. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le bal de Catherine était exactement ce qu'on pouvait imaginer d'un bal de Lady Catherine : aux décorations excessives, et peuplé de personnalités qui la faisait se sentir importante. Le comte de Brandon était bien sûr présent avec Lady Ellen, que Lady Catherine ne pouvait guère rayer de la liste d'invités sans en rayer son propre frère, et – ce qui était peut-être plus important – un comte. Le vicomte Burnley et Lord Alfred étaient tous deux présents, ainsi que des membres de nombreuses autres familles nobles, et que d'autre invités dépourvus de titre, mais influents.

Lord Alfred leur avait rendu visite la veille pour requérir la première danse et celle du souper avec Georgiana, ainsi que des promesses pour des danses avec Elizabeth, Catherine et Mary. Lady Catherine s'était aussi assurée qu'il y aurait assez de cavaliers à _son_ bal, insistant même auprès de simples connaissances pour qu'ils soient présents, tant qu'ils étaient de rang suffisant, et connus pour être de bons danseurs. Elle fit les présentations, et l'on trouva aisément des cavaliers pour Catherine et Mary. Elizabeth eut donc la chance d'effectuer la première danse avec Darcy.

Lady Catherine elle-même mena cette danse avec le comte, et Elizabeth se demanda avec qui Lady Ellen pouvait bien la danser. Elle vit alors sa tante, radieuse, être escortée vers la piste par un visage familier – le colonel Fitzwilliam était rentré du continent ! Comme ils prenaient leurs places, elle et Darcy exprimèrent leur joie de le voir de retour en Angleterre, et leur désir de lui parler plus longuement au cours de la soirée.

Le bal était d'une telle taille qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas la moitié des invités, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit en territoire ennemi. Les murmures l'accompagnaient tandis qu'elle dansait avec Darcy, et elle réalisa qu'évidemment, Lady Catherine évoluerait dans le même cercle que ces dames qui l'avaient appelée une moins-que-rien à la cour. Elle se sentit rougir, et décida de garder la tête haute et de tenter de se comporter aussi élégamment que Lady Ellen. Ils pouvaient lui reprocher ses origines, mais ne trouveraient rien à redire à ses manières.

Georgiana, de son côté, n'éprouva que le plus grand plaisir pour sa première danse. Lord Alfred dansait tout aussi bien qu'elle se le rappelait, et la conversation coula encore plus facilement maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient si bien. S'il manquait l'excitation du sauvetage qui avait précédé leur première danse, elle appréciait tout autant celle-là, et fut encore plus ravie quand elle découvrir que le colonel Fitzwilliam était parmi les danseurs.

Elle eut d'ailleurs le plaisir d'effectuer la deuxième danse avec son cousin, le colonel, qui la félicita sur sa présentation à la cour et à la société. Edward lui dit qu'il était arrivé la veille au soir, et avait été heureux d'apprendre que tant de membres de sa famille et de ses amis seraient au bal ; ils lui avaient tous terriblement manqué. Les autres danses avant celle du souper se passèrent assez bien – Lady Catherine avait aligné quelques alternatives à Lord Alfred. Elle continua à les présenter à sa nièce et à fortement suggérer qu'ils dansent ensemble. Elle dansa également avec le vicomte Burnley, et réalisa que cela ne la dérangeait pas ; il était bon danseur, bien qu'un peu tape-à-l'œil, et discutait juste assez pour être poli.

Tout de même, Georgiana fut contente quand le vicomte l'accompagna jusqu'à son frère pour la danse du souper. Un tel contraste avec son dernier bal, de savoir qu'elle dansait avec un homme dont elle apprécierait la compagnie pendant le souper ! Elle évoluait gaiement sur la piste de danse et fut très remarquée aussi bien par sa famille que par les autres personnes présentes.

« Georgiana et Lord Alfred semblent très bien s'entendre », dit le colonel Fitzwilliam à Elizabeth, dont il avait réclamé la main pour cette danse.

« Oui, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement », lui dit-elle.

« Darcy approuve ? »

« Oui – je n'ai pas la moindre idée du genre d'interrogatoire que ce jeune homme a subi au White's, mais il semble avoir été jugé acceptable. »

« Je suis sûr que je vais aussi l'apprécier, dans ce cas. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que Darcy l' _appréciait_ , Edward. Vous connaissez assez mon époux pour savoir qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'il n'éprouve une vraie affection pour ce jeune homme. »

Cela fit rire le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui dit : « Oh, Mme Darcy, je ne peux vous dire à quel point, vous tous, et la société anglaise, m'avez manqué. »

Le souper fut aussi ce que l'on pouvait attendre de Lady Catherine. Aucun plat à la mode ne fut oublié, il y avait plus de valets que nécessaire, et Lady Catherine répéta à l'envi tout au long du repas que nul n'avait plus de plaisir qu'elle à regarder les jeunes gens danser et s'amuser.

Elizabeth se trouva blottie au sein de sa famille, et hors de portée de voix de ceux qui pouvaient murmurer contre elle. Elle put donc se détendre un peu, et essayer de se concentrer sur la nourriture devant elle et la discussion au sein de leur groupe. Georgiana, Lord Alfred et le vicomte Burnley étaient assis un peu plus loin, et Georgiana commença à réaliser la grande hostilité que se portaient les deux frères. Elle était complètement du côté de Lord Alfred ; bien que le frère aîné eût été assez plaisant pendant la danse, elle le voyait toujours comme un jeune libertin frivole. A cela s'ajoutait un sentiment d'indignation pour Lord Alfred, car il était clair pour elle que le frère cadet aurait bien mieux géré le domaine, et que la famille allait souffrir du fait qu'il n'était pas l'héritier du duché.

Le reste du bal se déroula comme il avait commencé. Georgiana n'avait plus la perspective d'une danse assurée avec Lord Alfred, bien qu'elle espérât qu'une valse clôturerait la soirée, comme au bal de Lady Allen, et qu'il l'inviterait une nouvelle fois. Il n'y eut cependant pas de valse ; Lady Catherine était bien trop conservatrice pour de telles choses. Georgiana fut déçue, Kitty le fut plus encore. Et bien qu'elles eussent toutes deux fini leur soirée avec des cavaliers qui étaient fort loin d'être idéaux, elles s'accordèrent toutes deux, dans une discussion à voix basse en rentrant chez elles, que la soirée avait été fort agréable, ce qui était plus qu'elles n'étaient en droit d'attendre d'un bal organisé par Lady Catherine.


	12. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Après le bal de Lady Catherine, Elizabeth se concentra en priorité sur les préparatifs de Noël. Les plans pour le bal de présentation de Georgiana étaient bien en main, hormis quelques familles que Lady Ellen voulait lui présenter pour qu'elle puisse les inviter le temps venu.

Elizabeth demanda à Mme Wright de venir la voir un matin après le petit-déjeuner, et l'informa que la famille resterait à Londres pour Noël. Mme Wright fut ravie – d'habitude l'honneur revenait à Pemberley, et il y avait un certain temps que la demeure n'avait pas accueilli l'événement. Mme Wright avait été gouvernante à cette époque, cependant, et elle expliqua à Elizabeth comment s'était déroulé le dernier Noël à Curzon Street. Elizabeth apprécia la majorité des décorations, et n'ajouta qu'une instruction – qu'ils placent des branches de pin sur la rampe d'escalier, comme c'était la tradition à Longbourn.

Les Fitzwilliam et Lady Catherine rentraient dans leurs domaines familiaux respectifs, si bien que la liste d'invités à dîner fut limitée aux Bingley, aux Hurst et aux Gardiner. Le menu du repas de Noël précédent était bien plus démodé que les décorations, et Elizabeth, Mme Wright et la cuisinière passèrent beaucoup de temps à choisir les plats et les puddings qui seraient servis.

Ils devaient tous rester à Curzon Street, excepté Darcy, qui avait décidé qu'il devait rentrer à Pemberley pour une semaine au moins. Il fallait faire l'aumône aux pauvres de la région, et des paniers de mets devaient être distribués à tous ses métayers. Elizabeth comme Georgiana proposèrent de rentrer avec lui. Mais il leur dit de rester, ne souhaitant pas les fatiguer par un tel voyage, et – comme il l'expliqua à Elizabeth en particulier – souhaitant éviter toute séparation entre Georgiana et Lord Alfred : il suspectait que le jeune homme effectuerait une demande en mariage d'ici un mois ou deux, et qu'elle serait bien mieux accueillie que la première. Mme Reynolds pour parfaitement s'occuper des paniers, et il serait de retour avant d'avoir eu le temps de leur manquer.

Sur ce point, il se trompait du tout au tout. Depuis leur mariage, Elizabeth avait passé chaque nuit aux côtés de son époux, et elle n'était pas à l'aise, seule dans son propre lit. Elle lui écrivit une lettre tendre, remplie de tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser à écrire après une si courte absence. Quand la poste arriva quelques jours plus tard, elle découvrit qu'il avait fait de même.

 _« Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _« Si l'une de mes relations m'avait dit, avant notre mariage, que j'aurais du mal à dormir sans vous à mes côtés, après l'avoir fait sans difficulté pendant vingt-neuf ans, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant la nuit dernière, après une journée qui aurait dû être fatigante, remplie de visites avec Richardson dans le plus grand nombre de fermes possibles, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir comme je le faisais si facilement jadis. J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous ne souffrez pas du même problème. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés depuis que nous avons fait connaissance. Mais je réalise que je me suis habitué à voir une dernière fois vos beaux yeux chaque fois que je m'endors, et à voir votre joli visage chaque fois que je me réveille au matin. De la même façon, je suppose, que nous tenons l'air que nous respirons pour acquis, mais souffririons immédiatement s'il nous était enlevé._

 _« Les gens à Pemberley sont très déçus que je n'ai pas amené Mme Darcy. Ils ont dû assumer que vous m'accompagneriez quand j'ai écrit à M. Parker que je venais. Je n'ai jamais vu les visages des domestiques aussi désappointés que lorsqu'il m'ont vu descendre de la voiture, seul. Je crois qu'ils sont très curieux à votre propos, Elizabeth, même s'ils ne me poseront aucune question. Je ne doute pas que vous leur ferez très plaisir quand vous prendrez finalement votre place ici. Il n'est pas bon pour une telle maisonnée de rester sans maîtresse si longtemps. Cela aurait été encore plus long, je le crains, si je n'avais pas eu la chance de tomber amoureux d'une telle dame et de me rendre digne de son affection._

 _« Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé d'avoir quitté la ville, et de rester un petit moment ici, à Pemberley. J'ai passé une demi-heure dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller me coucher, sans autre raison que de vouloir m'asseoir et profiter de ma pièce préférée. Il y a là une odeur particulière de vieux livres et de cuir, et cela vous paraîtra peut-être étrange, mais j'en avais terriblement besoin, après avoir été absent si longtemps. C'est la place où je me sens le plus confortable au monde, et pourtant ce n'est plus pareil, sans mon Elizabeth. Je songe au printemps, à un jour pluvieux durant lequel nous pourrions nous assoir ensemble ici, loin des obligations de la ville. J'ai hâte d'atteindre le jour où vous pourrez m'accorder ce plaisir. D'ici-là, je vous prie de transmettre mes salutations à nos sœurs. Je m'essaie à la taquinerie en signant cette lettre,_

 _« FITZWILLIAM_

 _« et vous rappelle que je pense à vous avec une tendresse si profonde que je ne peux l'exprimer, et que j'ai hâte de vous revoir. »_

Elizabeth lut ces mots, le cœur empli d'amour pour leur auteur. Elle relut la lettre avant de rassembler son matériel d'écriture et de rédiger une réponse qui ajoutait peu à leur correspondance mais réitérait qu'elle l'aimait. La lettre ne l'atteindrait sans doute pas avant son retour à Londres.

Georgiana, bien sûr, avait d'autres distractions pendant son absence. Elle pensait souvent à Lord Alfred, et de plus en plus, s'autorisait à rêver à ce que ce serait d'être sa femme. Après avoir reçu une demande en mariage prématurée alors qu'elle avait à peine fait son entrée en société, elle commençait à se demander si Lord Alfred lui demanderait sa main, et s'il le faisait, quand cela aurait lieu. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, et le préférait à tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés, mais restait peu sûre de vraiment en être amoureuse. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse une demande avant qu'elle ne fût sûre de ses affections ; elle aurait alors une difficile décision à prendre.

Elle s'en ouvrit à Elizabeth, un jour qu'elles étaient seules au salon. Elizabeth la regarda avec souci, puis dit : « Vous ne devez jamais, jamais, dire à votre frère ce que je vais vous révéler. »

Georgiana assura Elizabeth de sa discrétion, et écouta, avec surprise, Elizabeth lui raconter que Fitzwilliam l'avait demandée en mariage des mois avant la demande dont Georgiana avait entendu parler. Georgiana se rappelait de ses lettres de l'époque, et bien qu'il eût alors écrit à propos de Mlle Elizabeth Bennet avec le plus grand respect, elle ne pouvait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit indiquant qu'une telle chose avait eu lieu.

« Il a dû être si déçu ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'en ai jamais rien su. »

« Votre frère et moi ne nous comprenions pas à l'époque », dit Elizabeth. « J'ai partagé cette histoire avec vous pour vous dire que si vous n'êtes pas sûre de vos sentiments quand il vous fait sa première demande, s'il vous aime vraiment, il attendra. Les choses qui doivent arriver finissent par arriver. »

Darcy rentra deux jours avant Noël, et remarqua la bonne odeur qu'entraînaient les branches de pin dans le hall, comme l'avait noté le reste de la maisonnée, y compris Mme Wright. Elizabeth en ressentit une certaine fierté, mais pour elle, il s'agissait moins de décorer que de se rappeler Longbourn. Mary et Catherine devaient rester avec eux au moins jusqu'à fin janvier, et Jane devait passer le réveillon de Noël avec eux. Il ne lui manquait plus que son père pour dissiper les derniers vestiges de nostalgie. Il était cependant resté en Hertfordshire avec Mme Bennet, qui écrivait régulièrement à Mary et Catherine, et les encourageait à trouver de bons maris, puisqu'elles avaient la chance de passer du temps en ville et en compagnie d'hommes fortunés. Elles n'avaient aucune excuse, désormais, estimait leur mère, avec les dots qui leur avaient été généreusement offertes par M. Darcy et M. Bingley.

Noël arriva sous une légère couche de neige, mais rien qui ne pût déranger des personnes dotées de voitures solides et de bons chevaux. Les Bingley, Hurst et Gardiner arrivèrent donc bien à l'heure pour le dîner. Caroline arriva d'ailleurs avec une nouvelle importante ; Sir Sedgewick lui avait demandé sa main, et elle avait accepté, et il ne pouvait y avoir une dame en ville aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était. Georgiana ressentit une émotion singulière en apprenant la nouvelle – Caroline connaissait Sir Sedgewick depuis autant de temps qu'elle connaissait Lord Alfred. Peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il allait bientôt la demander en mariage.

Pour le reste du groupe, cela signifiait seulement qu'ils durent en entendre bien plus qu'ils ne le souhaitaient sur Sir Sedgewick. Cependant, si la discussion autour du repas fut assez pauvre, ils assurèrent tous Elizabeth que la nourriture et le vin ne l'étaient pas. La cuisinière avait décidé d'en mettre dans la vue de Pemberley, et s'était surpassée à chaque plat. Les puddings furent unanimement complimentés comme étant encore plus impressionnants que le plat principal, et M. Hurst, en particulier, semblait au paradis.

Avant que les gentilshommes ne les rejoignent au salon, Mme Gardiner alla voir sa nièce pour la complimenter encore une fois.

« Tu es devenue une excellente maîtresse de maison, Lizzy », dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, quand j'ai une telle gouvernante et une telle cuisinière », dit Elizabeth. « J'ai bien peur de m'arroger tout le crédit pour leurs efforts. »

« Mais elles ne feraient pas tant d'efforts pour une maîtresse qu'elles n'apprécieraient pas. Il est évident, pour moi, que tu as su gagner leur respect. »

« Je devrai bientôt faire de même à Pemberley. Ce sera le réel défi. J'ai une dette envers Mme Reynolds qui, en témoignant en faveur de M. Darcy, m'a amenée à le voir sous un nouveau jour. Mais je dois admettre que je suis toujours inquiète à l'idée de m'installer là-bas avec une telle gouvernante. Elle est à cette position depuis plus de douze ans, et il n'y a eu aucune maîtresse de maison durant tout ce temps. »

« Tu te débrouilleras bien, Elizabeth », lui assura sa tante. « Utilise son expérience. Je t'assure qu'il est nettement préférable d'avoir une gouvernante qui présume parfois de son rôle, qu'une gouvernante qu'il faut sans cesse surveiller. »

Elizabeth songeait encore à cette conversation quand Sarah l'aida à retirer sa robe. Au moins Sarah serait-elle avec elle, quand ils se retireraient à Pemberley. Elizabeth avait donné de généreuses étrennes à la jeune fille, et Sarah avait été ravie, disant qu'elle pourrait en envoyer une bonne partie à sa famille en Irlande, avant de se reprendre. Elizabeth savait qu'il devait y avoir une certaine distance entre elle et Sarah, mais pourtant elle voulait en savoir plus sur la famille de la jeune fille. Elle résolut d'essayer de rendre Sarah assez confortable pour partager de tels détails.

Bien que les invités fussent restés tard, appréciant ce moment de discussion en famille (hormis M. Hurst, qui s'était endormi), ni Elizabeth ni Darcy n'étaient fatigués quand elle entra dans sa chambre. Il n'eut guère besoin d'encouragements pour lui prodiguer ses attentions. Elle eut le temps de se dire, avant que toute pensée rationnelle ne lui échappe, qu'ils s'accordaient vraiment bien dans cet aspect de la vie maritale. Cela lui rappela cependant une angoisse qu'elle n'osait pas même partager avec sa tante : ils avaient fait cela de nombreuses fois, et elle n'était toujours pas enceinte.


	13. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Après Noël, la seule chose qu'il restait à faire à Elizabeth, pour préparer le bal de Georgiana, était de transmettre les invitations. C'était déjà fait pour les amis les plus proches de la famille, y compris Lord Alfred et son frère, et la vicomtesse Tonbridge. Celle-ci avait promis d'organiser elle-même un bal rapidement. Il restait cependant les personnes que Lady Ellen leur avaient présentées, des familles dotées d'une grande influence et d'assez de fils pour qu'on soir sûr de ne pas manquer de cavaliers.

Comme les familles rentraient à Londres pour la saison mondaine, la voiture de Lady Ellen fut régulièrement vue à l'extérieur de la demeure de Curzon Street. Elle venait en visite pour une demi-heure, puis elle et Elizabeth se rendaient chez ceux qu'elles avaient décidé de visiter ce jour-là. Lady Ellen la présentait avec son élégance coutumière, et certaines familles étaient ravies de recevoir leur invitation ; un bal organisé par les Darcy, si tôt dans la saison, leur donnait quelque chose à anticiper.

Il y avait d'autres familles, cependant, où Elizabeth n'était pas bien reçue. Nul n'était assez mal-élevé pour se comporter de façon incorrecte, surtout qu'elle leur avait été présentée par Lady Ellen. Cependant, ils étaient bien plus nombreux à répondre qu'ils avaient déjà d'autres engagements qu'il n'aurait dû être possible. Les dames de ces familles ne lui rendirent pas sa visite les jours suivants ; il était clair qu'elles ne souhaitaient aucun lien avec elle.

Elizabeth fut peinée que ces dames – qui, avant qu'elle n'épousât M. Darcy, auraient été enthousiastes à l'idée de s'allier au Darcy – choisissent de l'éviter. Elle se réconforta en songeant à celles qui _avaient_ choisi de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Au moins, il ne devait y avoir aucun problème pour obtenir le bon nombre de cavaliers. Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait recruté suffisamment de ses compagnons d'armes, rentrés du continent, pour garantir cela. Cela fit plaisir à tout le monde à Curzon Street, à l'exception de Kitty, qui était plus heureuse qu'on ne saurait le dire, mais n'osait pas demander au colonel Fitzwilliam si les gentilshommes porteraient leurs uniformes.

Comme elle l'avait promis, la vicomtesse leur rendit visite quelques jours avant le bal de Georgiana pour délivrer une invitation. Son propre bal aurait lieu à peine une semaine après celui de Georgiana, une bonne indication du rythme auquel évoluerait la saison. Et en effet, leurs visites et leurs engagements s'étaient multipliés ; la semaine suivant le bal, entre les dîners, le théâtre et le club de la vicomtesse, ils seraient de sortie pratiquement tous les soirs.

XXX

Quand Elizabeth se réveilla le matin du bal, son époux, comme toujours, était déjà descendu. Sur le lit, à côté d'elle, elle trouva une autre boîte à bijoux, qu'elle ouvrir avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que la dernière. C'était de l'améthyste, cette fois, sertie avec une exquise délicatesse, et elle la montra à Sarah quand sa femme de chambre vint l'habiller.

« Oh, madame, ces bijoux vont vous aller à ravir ! » s'exclama Sarah. « Nous devrions choisir la robe de bal couleur lilas, pour aller avec. Et je discuterai avec Mlle Hugues de la meilleure coiffure pour mettre la barrette en valeur. »

« Rien de trop voyant », fit Elizabeth. « C'est le bal de Georgiana, après tout. »

« Bien sûr, madame. Mais comme c'est le premier bal que vous organisez, il est également spécial pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'il va être magnifique. »

Elizabeth descendit déjeuner et y trouva Darcy seul à table – les jeunes filles avaient sans doute choisi de traîner au lit afin d'être reposées pour le bal.

« J'ai trouvé mon cadeau », dit Elizabeth, l'embrassant brièvement de peur que quelqu'un entre dans la salle. « Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi agréable que de vous trouver là, mais tout de même très agréable. Et les bijoux, une fois encore, sont ravissants. »

« Je sais que c'est le bal de Georgiana », dit-il. « Mais je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien quelque chose pour vous récompenser de tous vos efforts pour le préparer. Je suis sûre que Georgiana apprécie votre travail tout autant que moi. »

« Heureusement que j'avais une raison de l'organiser, sinon j'aurais sans doute reporté ce bal indéfiniment. Il y avait tant à faire. »

« S'il n'y avait pas nos sœurs, je serais ravi de reporter tout bal indéfiniment. »

Elizabeth rit, et réalisa qu'elle était bien moins anxieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été quelques mois plus tôt. A présent, elle avait confiance en Mme Wright pour s'assurer qu'aucun détail n'avait été négligé, et pour ne faire appel à Mme Darcy que si elle ne pouvait gérer elle-même une situation.

Ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour-là ; les décorations furent installées et la nourriture préparée avec l'efficacité d'un personnel bien payé, et habitué désormais à avoir la famille à domicile. Georgiana, en revanche, fut tremblante de nervosité toute la journée. Elle s'était déjà rendue à deux bals ; elle avait déjà promis des danses à Lord Alfred, au comte de Brandon et à ses deux fils ; elle aurait dû se sentir plus sereine à l'approche de la soirée. Elle serait rarement obligée de danser avec de nouvelles relations, et elle était à la maison. Mais une chose était différente ; il s'agissait de _son_ bal. Elle serait au centre de l'attention, menant la première danse avec son frère. Et bien que le fait de passer du temps en société eût dissipé une bonne part de sa timidité durant l'automne et l'hiver, elle sentait celle-ci revenir.

Sa robe de soirée était, de loin, la plus splendide de toutes les robes qui avaient été faites pour son entrée en société. Elle était en soie blanche et brodée avec une extrême délicatesse, et Georgiana fut amplement complimentée quand la famille se réunit en bas après s'être changée. Ces exclamations continuèrent quand ils s'alignèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour accueillir les invités, et Georgiana rougit terriblement d'être au centre de l'attention de ceux-ci. Caroline arriva avec Jane et Charles Bingley, et son fiancé, Sir Sedgewick, et tout constatèrent que Jane avait eu raison de le dire laid. Mais il semblait adorer sa promise, et personne ne put lui trouver de pire défaut que de vouloir épouser Caroline.

Georgiana et son frère était sans doute les deux personnes dans la salle qui désiraient le moins se trouver au centre de l'attention, mais tous deux se débrouillèrent bien quand ils durent mener la danse. Ils étaient tous deux de très bons danseurs, et cela aidait Georgiana de savoir que tous les danseurs autour d'eux étaient de leur famille – Lord et Lady Brandon, Lord Andrew et Lady Alice, Kitty et le colonel Fitzwilliam, et Elizabeth et Charles Bingley. Ce dernier couple avait été une surprise, mais Jane, bien que présente, se sentait un peu malade et n'avait pas l'intention de danser ce soir-là.

Georgiana dansa ensuite avec Lord Alfred, Elizabeth avec Darcy. Et c'est seulement pendant le troisième mouvement, Elizabeth ne dansant pas, qu'elle apprit la cause de la maladie de sa sœur. Elle avait vu celle-ci discuter à voix basse avec leur tante Gardiner dans un coin retiré de la salle de bal pendant les deux premières danses, et Jane l'informa de la nature de leur conversation.

« Oh, Lizzy, je suis enceinte ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne connaissais qu'une partie des symptômes, mais en parlant avec ma tante, j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait d'autres dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, et je les ressens tous. »

« Jane, je suis si contente pour toi ! » Elizabeth fit un effort pour s'exprimer avec enthousiasme. Elle était vraiment très heureuse pour Jane. Mais la nouvelle suscitait aussi un pincement de jalousie ; Elizabeth n'avait aucune raison de se croire enceinte elle-même.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Charles », dit Jane. « Je voulais être sûre. Même maintenant, c'est encore si tôt que je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'attendre d'être plus avancée dans ma grossesse. »

« Jane, tu dois le lui dire ce soir », dit Elizabeth. « Il peut à peine danser, tant il te regarde avec inquiétude. Le pauvre homme n'a aucune raison de penser que ta maladie est parfaitement normale et est cause de joie. »

Jane leva la tête, croisa le regard inquiet de son époux, et dit : « Lizzy, tu as raisons, bien sûr – je le lui dirai dès la fin de cette danse. »

« Le jardin d'hiver devrait être vide », dit Elizabeth. « Tu trouves peut-être l'air étouffant ici – tu seras beaucoup mieux là-bas. »

A la fin de la danse, Elizabeth vit sa sœur faire exactement cela, et comme les Bingley quittaient la salle de bal, elle ressentit un tel mélange de joie pour Jane, et de tristesse pour elle-même, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle connaissait de nombreux couples sans enfants ; certains avaient perdu leurs enfants à cause d'une maladie, d'autres n'avaient jamais réussi à concevoir. Ce n'était que depuis peu qu'elle avait commencé à craindre de faire partie de cette catégorie, à craindre qu'il y eût quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Bientôt, cependant, ses devoirs d'hôtesse lui offrirent une distraction. La vision de Georgiana et Kitty, dansant tous les danses et y prenant grand plaisir, lui rendit une partie de son allégresse, sans toutefois lui réchauffer le cœur.

Mary avait poliment accepté quelques invitations à danser, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Tous ses espoirs pour la soirée se concentraient sur le dîner, au cours duquel Elizabeth avait promis qu'elle pourrait leur jouer quelques morceaux au piano-forte. Ce qu'elle fit, et sa performance fut remarquable par sa qualité, au lieu de l'être par sa bêtise. Ses leçons avec M. Palmer et sa participation régulière aux soirées musicales de la vicomtesse avaient fait d'elle une très bonne musicienne. Elle avait fini par accepter l'ordre de M. Palmer de ne plus chanter, et au lieu de distraire son audience avec de grands morceaux dramatiques, elle avait choisi des œuvres complexes, mais subtiles, et adaptées en tant que musique d'ambiance pour le dîner. Elle joua trois morceaux, et fut chaleureusement applaudie et encouragée à en jouer un quatrième. Un regard sévère d'Elizabeth lui fit suggérer que d'autres dames intéressées prennent sa place.

D'autres dames se portèrent volontaires, et le dîner passa plaisamment pour la majorité des personnes présentes. Tous les plats répondirent aux attentes d'Elizabeth, et presque tout le monde les complimenta, même si Elizabeth n'entendit guère ces compliments. Elle et Darcy avaient encouragé les personnes les plus susceptibles de critiquer à s'asseoir à leur table, pour qu'au moins une partie des autres invités n'aient pas à les écouter. Caroline Bingley, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, n'était pas assise depuis un quart d'heure quand elle commenta que les décorations étaient passées de mode. Elle semblait partie pour continuer comme cela durant tout le repas, jusqu'à ce que Sir Sedgewick lui tapote la main et lui murmure à l'oreille, après quoi elle sourit et se tut.

Cela laissa le champ de la critique à Lady Catherine, qui reprit la discussion là où Caroline l'avait laissée et continua sur ce registre. Ce plat-ci ou celui-là manquait de quelque chose, le punch était trop allongé… Elle n'osa pas cependant s'en prendre aux vins, sachant que la cave à vin avait été essentiellement constituée à l'époque du célibat de Darcy. Elizabeth supporta tout cela avec autant de patience qu'elle le put ; cela l'aidait de regarder autour d'elle et de voir Georgiana et Lord Alfred encore une fois absorbés par leur discussion, et de noter que même les Hurst semblaient passer du bon temps. M. Hurst alla jusqu'à la complimenter sur la nourriture à la fin du dîner, ce qui lui offrit la satisfaction de savoir que personne d'autre n'avait été insatisfait, car si quelqu'un avait dû l'être, cela aurait été lui.

Le débat entre Elizabeth et Darcy afin de décider s'il fallait inclure la valse aux danses de la soirée avait été bref ; ils avaient tous deux conclu que si cela offrait une opportunité supplémentaire à Georgiana de danser avec Lord Alfred, ils devaient certainement le permettre. C'est pourquoi, après plusieurs danses, Elizabeth parcourut la salle de bal et fit savoir qu'une valse clôturerait la soirée. Elle s'assura que toutes les jeunes demoiselles désireuses de la danser eussent un cavalier convenable, approuvé par leurs familles. Elizabeth profita pleinement de son frère en mettant Charles Bingley avec une jeune dame d'apparence un peu maladroite ; Charles avait l'air d'un homme qui n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, et Elizabeth était sûre qu'il aurait volontiers dansé avec un cheval, si elle l'avait suggéré.

Kitty, qui avait été déçue qu'aucun des officiers ne porte l'uniforme, accepta volontiers l'invitation du colonel Fitzwilliam ; au moins, elle savait qu'il _possédait_ un uniforme. Elle était désormais assez mûre pour ne pas le considérer comme un homme qu'elle pourrait épouser, car même sa nouvelle dot était largement insuffisante pour le second fils d'un comte. Mais elle savait qu'il était bon danseur, et de compagnie très plaisante.

Comme c'était son bal, tout le monde regarda avec qui Georgiana allait danser, et ceux qui la connaissaient ne furent pas surpris de la voir rejoindre la piste de danse au bras de Lord Alfred. On murmura beaucoup qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, et que la jeune dame ne resterait peut-être pas longtemps célibataire après son bal. Elizabeth, surprenant certaines de ces spéculations comme elle et Darcy évoluaient sur la piste, ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient raison. Peut-être Lord Alfred avait-il attendu que le bal de Georgiana soit passé avant de lui faire sa demande ; peut-être avait-il considéré qu'il serait incorrect de la formuler avant cette dernière étape de sa présentation en société.

XXX

Toute la famille descendit tard pour déjeuner, le lendemain du bal ; même M. Darcy, qui était d'habitude levé avant tous les autres, s'occupant de son courrier dans son cabinet. Quand ils se retrouvèrent, ce fut pour se remémorer avec animation tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la soirée. Kitty taquina gentiment Georgiana sur ses _trois_ danses avec Lord Alfred ; la victime de ces taquineries rougit presque autant qu'elle l'avait fait quand il l'avait invitée à danser la valse.

Kitty était heureuse pour son amie, bien qu'un peu jalouse. Elle avait dansé avec beaucoup d'hommes au cours des trois derniers bals, et bien que nombre d'entre eux eussent été aimables, aucun de ceux qui avaient suscité son intérêt ne lui avait porté de réelle attention. Elle se consolait par l'idée que, la vraie saison démarrant maintenant, elle participerait à plus de bals encore, et aurait donc plus de chances de rencontrer du monde. De plus, l'Angleterre commençait à ressentir les conséquences de la paix, et les officiers et capitaines de la marine arrivaient en nombre en ville ; de nombreux hommes avaient perdu la vie à la guerre, mais au moins, ceux qui pouvaient rentrer chez eux allaient le faire. Kitty avait remarqué ces hommes dans la rue quand elles allaient faire des emplettes, et à Hyde Park quand ils allaient se promener, et son cœur battait toujours plus vite à la vue d'un uniforme.

Ils devaient tous dîner chez les Hurst ce soir-là. Elizabeth ne s'était pas encore assise que Jane prenait la parole pour dire que le bal avait été un succès, ce à quoi son époux acquiesça chaleureusement. Caroline Bingley s'abstint de tout commentaire ; elle se contenta de regarder Elizabeth avec une expression hautaine, puis se déplaça à côté des sièges d'Elizabeth et Georgiana.

« Ma chère Georgiana, vous étiez superbe hier soir ! » fit Caroline. « C'est un tel plaisir de vous voir enfin en société. Quand vous n'avez pas été présentée l'an dernier, j'ai dit à tout le monde que votre frère avait sûrement voulu attendre que vous soyez encore plus accomplie. »

« Merci, Caroline », dit Georgiana, l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Je dois vous le dire, néanmoins – vous avez accordé trop de danses à Lord Alfred Mallory. Vous ne pouvez absolument pas vous rabattre si vite sur un fils cadet ! »

Georgiana avait l'air trop embarrassée pour trouver une quelconque répartie, Elizabeth prit donc la parole : « Le fils cadet du duc de Bolton n'est pas un second choix, Caroline. »

« Mais Georgiana peut faire beaucoup mieux, avec ses qualités et sa dot. J'estime qu'elle ne devrait pas accepter moins bien que l'héritier d'un vicomte et dix mille livres de rente par an. Et bien sûr il doit posséder son propre domaine, un hôtel en ville, et au moins deux voitures. »

« On dirait que vous avez un gentilhomme à l'esprit », dit Elizabeth. « Georgiana, aimeriez-vous lui être présenté ? »

« Oui, je suppose », dit Georgiana, sans enthousiasme.

« Je n'ai personne de tel à l'esprit », dit Caroline, rougissant, car même si Sir Sedgewick était fort amoureux d'elle, si elle avait connu un tel gentilhomme, elle l'aurait poursuivi elle-même, plutôt qu'un chevalier avec quatre mille livres par an.

« Eh bien, voilà qui n'a guère d'importance », dit Elizabeth. « Mais prévenez-nous si vous rencontrez un tel gentilhomme. »

Jane et Darcy et Charles attendirent le dîner pour annoncer qu'ils attendaient un enfant ; ils furent chaleureusement félicités, le refus de danser de Jane prenant tout son sens aux yeux de la famille. Tout le monde était heureux que ces deux personnes enjouées dussent bientôt avoir un enfant. Darcy nota que son épouse n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres, mais pensa qu'elle devait avoir été déjà informée, et qu'elle était encore fatiguée d'avoir organisé le bal.


	14. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Une impatience croissante se manifesta au sein de la famille, la semaine qui suivit le bal de Georgiana : Lord Alfred leur rendait visite tous les jours, mais sans faire de demande en mariage. Nul, cependant, n'était plus impatient que Lady Catherine, qui invita les Darcy à dîner un soir afin de s'étaler sur le sujet.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce jeune homme attende si longtemps », dit-elle. « Si j'étais sa mère, je lui aurais certainement dit qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec une jeune fille qui possède trente mille livres. »

« Je peux comprendre qu'il prenne son temps, s'il n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments », fit Elizabeth.

« Bah ! Sentiments ! Je ne peux pas nommer une seule personne de ma génération qui se soit mariée avec la moindre certitude à ce sujet. Je ne comprendrai jamais la folie qui consiste à vouloir se marier par amour, au lieu de donner la priorité à ce que l'on doit à sa famille », dit Lady Catherine avec un regard sans équivoque à l'adresse de son neveu.

« Ma tante, le monde change, que vous le vouliez ou non », répondit Darcy. « Je ne souhaite pas voir Georgiana réaliser un mariage sans amour. »

« Et si ces sentiments ne s'affirment pas ? Combien de temps allons-nous attendre, si je peux me permettre de poser la question ? » dit Lady Catherine. « Je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous contenter d'espérer que ce jeune homme fasse sa demande, et dans ce cas, Georgiana n'a pas été suffisamment vue en société cette saison. Je vais lui obtenir un ticket à Almack's, pour mercredi prochain. Mme Darcy _aurait_ déjà dû l'emmener là, mais bien sûr, elle n'a pas assez d'influence sur les arbitres, et je suppose que son _autre_ tante n'y a pas non plus pensé. »

« Ma tante, je vous remercie bien, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire », dit Georgiana, espérant calmer un peu la colère visible sur le visage de son frère.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ce que _vous_ pensez nécessaire », dit Lady Catherine. « Vous venez seulement de faire votre entrée en société, et vous ne savez pas ce qui vous permettra de réaliser un bon mariage. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait souligner que Lady Catherine n'avait encore jamais organisé de mariage, encore moins de bon mariage. Il aurait été impoli de faire allusion à la mauvaise santé d'Anne de Bourgh. Plus tard, dans la calèche qui les ramenait à leur hôtel, ils décidèrent que Georgiana ne devrait pas refuser une invitation à Almack's, quelle que soit la façon dont celle-ci avait été formulée.

Ils furent eux-mêmes rapidement noyés sous les invitations ; en organisant un bal si tôt dans la saison, les Darcy s'étaient assuré un certain nombre d'invitations en retour, bien que peu d'entre elles fussent à des soirées aussi agréables qu'un bal. La plupart n'étaient même pas des invitations au thé, ou à dîner, mais à des réceptions, ou des « à domicile », comme Darcy les appelait, car les invitations portaient généralement la mention « Mme et M. Untel à domicile ».

Darcy ne cacha pas à Elizabeth que, de toutes les sorties en société auxquelles ils pouvaient être conviés, les réceptions étaient celles qu'il détestait le plus. Ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas les refuser s'ils n'avaient rien de prévu ces soirs-là.

La première expérience d'Elizabeth à une réception fut chez M. et Mme Allen, en un lieu qui leur étaient au moins familier. La demeure avait été parfaitement plaisante pour un bal. Néanmoins, ce soir-là, elle était horriblement bondée, remplie de bien plus de monde qu'il n'y avait eu sur la liste d'invités au bal. La foule se déplaçait d'une pièce à l'autre, buvant du porto et du thé et grignotant la maigre collation qui leur avait été offerte entre le dîner et le souper. Il y avait autant de monde qu'il manquait de sièges, et l'endroit était si bondé qu'on ne pouvait même pas y installer une table de jeu. Elizabeth restait proche de son époux, et pouvait aisément comprendre que ce genre de soirée le rende malheureux ; c'était déjà un peu le cas pour elle-même.

Comme ils passaient d'une pièce à l'autre, dans l'espoir d'être aperçus par Lady Allen pour pouvoir ensuite s'éclipser, ils croisèrent Lady Stewart. Elle était l'une de ces dames qu'Elizabeth avait invitées au bal de Georgiana, et qui avaient immédiatement prétendu avoir d'autres engagements. Gênée, Elizabeth la salua.

« Comment allez-vous ce soir, Lady Stewart ? »

« Excusez-moi, Mme Darcy, j'étais en train de rejoindre Mme Chapman à la salle à manger », répondit Lady Stewart, qui s'esquiva sans plus de commentaire.

Elizabeth fut heurtée par la rebuffade ; elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Lady Ellen, qui n'aurait jamais été assez mal élevée pour s'adresser impoliment à une quelconque connaissance. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans la foule, et se raccrocha au bras de Darcy, en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Ces dames comme Lady Stewart, qui la repoussaient maintenant et l'appelaient la moins-que-rien qui avait épousé M. Darcy – que diraient-elles d'elle dans un an ? Que comme elle était une moins-que-rien, et qu'elle n'avait amené que très peu de fortune et de connexions dans ce mariage, elle aurait au moins pu lui procurer un héritier.

Ils progressèrent jusqu'à la salle de bal, où il y avait un peu d'espace pour se déplacer, et où était fourni un buffet plus substantiel. Elizabeth aperçut Lady Allen avec soulagement, qui inspectait les tables pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Lady Allen les remarqua, ils s'inclinèrent et se firent la révérence, et les Darcy furent ainsi débarrassés de toute obligation. Darcy sélectionna quelques mets sur la table ; car la politesse voulait qu'on les vît déguster les plats proposés par Lady Allen. Mais Elizabeth était encore crispée suite à la rencontre avec Lady Stewart ; l'estomac noué, elle ne se sentait capable que de boire un peu de thé.

« Etes-vous sûre de ne rien vouloir prendre, Elizabeth ? » lui demanda Darcy. « Les rout-cakesi sont plutôt bons. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, mais je vous remercie, mon cher. »

« Etes-vous disposée à partir ? J'espérais que nous verrions les Fitzwilliam, mais ils sont peut-être déjà venus et repartis. Nous pourrions leur rendre visite demain à la place. »

« Excellente idée », fit Elizabeth, soulagée rien qu'à l'idée de partir.

Il semblait impossible que les invités fussent toujours plus nombreux à arriver qu'à quitter l'hôtel particulier, mais cela leur permit de faire venir leur voiture rapidement pour rentrer à Curzon Street. Darcy ne prit la parole qu'une fois qu'ils y furent montés :

« Vous ne devez pas prêter attention aux dames comme Lady Stewart, Elizabeth. En ville, elles sont nombreuses, à son instar, à vouloir s'élever en piétinant tous ceux qu'elles peuvent. » Il continua, l'air embarrassé : « Dans ce cas particulier, je crois que l'incivilité est due plus au fait qu'il y a une Mme Darcy, qu'à vous personnellement. Elle m'a fait rencontrer sa sœur, il y a quelques années, et Lady Stewart était furieuse que je ne lui fasse pas la cour. »

Elizabeth eut un bref sourire à l'idée de la sœur de Lady Stewart jetée à la tête d'un M. Darcy indifférent. Il mentionnait rarement ce genre de chose, mais elle se doutait qu'un homme de sa position, particulièrement un homme si beau, devait avoir été poursuivi par d'autres femmes que Caroline Bingley. Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas se trouver en société, cela avait dû le rendre particulièrement misérable.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas leur prêter attention », répondit-elle. « Et désormais, si l'on me dédaigne, je me dirai qu'il ne s'agit que d'une amante ignorée. »

Il rit de bon cœur à cela, et tendit la main pour étreindre la sienne. « Les réceptions ne sont pas les meilleurs endroits pour vous, pour votre première saison en ville. Je les déteste bien assez comme cela, mais j'aurais dû y penser. Ce ne sont que des rendez-vous pour voir et être vu, et il y a peu de chance de converser. Si c'était le cas, ils seraient plus nombreux à comprendre pourquoi je vous apprécie tant. »

Ce n'était pas, cependant, la dernière invitation qu'ils eussent acceptée ; un soir, ils durent même se rendre à trois événements de ce genre, et la circonspection d'Elizabeth vis-à-vis de ces réceptions crût rapidement. Bien vite, ils s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient d'autres engagements préalables, et essayèrent d'avoir les Bingley, les Gardiner, les Fitzwilliam, Lady Tonbridge, Lord Alfred, ou quelque autre personne dont ils appréciaient la compagnie, à dîner le plus souvent possible.

XXX

Il y avait une autre invitation qu'un membre de la famille aurait préféré manquer, mais Georgiana ne pouvait éviter la soirée à Almack's avec Lady Catherine. Le ticket arriva comme promis à Curzon Street, avec une note de Lady Catherine les informant de l'heure où elle viendrait chercher Georgiana en voiture, et de ce que la jeune fille devrait porter pour la soirée.

Georgiana monta donc dans la voiture avec l'aide d'un valet de sa tante plus tard dans la soirée, et s'assit en face de Lady Catherine, regardant sa tante d'un air absent et se demandant combien de temps la soirée allait durer. Georgiana ne pensait pas voir Lord Alfred à Almack's, et n'était donc pas intéressée par les cavaliers qui lui seraient présentés. Elle espérait seulement que la soirée serait assez plaisante pour qu'elle puisse en profiter. C'était, après tout, un bal, et toute opportunité de danser devait être agréable, si les cavaliers étaient acceptables.

Mais une fois sur place, elle ne ressentit que de la gêne. Lady Catherine la présenta d'abord à toutes les patronnes, pour justifier le ticket qu'elles avaient donné à sa tante. Par quelles méthodes contraignantes Lady Catherine en était passée pour obtenir un ticket si vite, Georgiana n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais toutes la dames la saluèrent cordialement avant de l'examiner de haut en bas, et enfin de l'accueillir au club.

Lady Catherine lui fit ensuite traverser quelques pièces sans intérêt, présentant Georgiana à plusieurs de ses connaissances ; certains demandèrent une danse à Georgiana. Celle-ci comprit vite comment Almack's avait gagné la réputation d'être le lieu où se faisaient les mariages ; elle avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, sa tante allait la faire asseoir et faire parader les prétendants devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve un qui la satisfasse. Georgiana était très mal à l'aise et souhaitait déjà rentrer à la maison, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester, par gratitude vis-à-vis des efforts que sa tante avait faits pour elle.

Georgiana remarqua Harriet Grantley debout un peu plus loin et, soulagée de voir un visage familier, se dirigea vers la demoiselle, sa tante la suivant.

« Bonsoir, Mlle Grantley. »

« Mlle Darcy ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous veniez à Almack's. »

« C'est la première fois. Je suis venue avec ma tante. »

« Qui est cette personne, Georgiana ? » demanda bruyamment Lady Catherine. « J'aimerais lui être présentée. »

« Lady Catherine de Bourgh, je vous présente Mlle Harriet Grantley », dit Georgiana. « Elle et moi nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années. Mlle Grantley, Lady de Bourgh est ma tante. »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Grantley, est-ce cela ? » fit Lady Catherine.

« Oui, Lady de Bourgh. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Ils furent sauvés de cette discussion gênante quand M. Jerkins, à qui Georgiana avait promis la première danse, vint l'emmener sur la piste de danse. M. Jerkins fut un cavalier assez agréable – il était jeune, il était séduisant, et il était excellent danseur. Il parla du temps, de la danse, et lui donna quelque notion de ce à quoi s'attendre pour le reste de la soirée au club, mais tout cela lui semblait frivole.

Comme la soirée avançait, Georgiana en vint à voir l'utilité d'Almack's pour les autres demoiselles qui dansaient autour d'elle, et put même admettre que si elle n'avait pas rencontré Lord Alfred si tôt après son entrée en société, cela aurait pu compter pour elle – tous les cavaliers avec lesquels elle y dansa furent assez agréables. Mais à présent, elle n'avait qu'un homme en tête, et il n'était pas là. Lady Catherine ne dansa pas, mais resta dans la salle avec d'autres dames qui avaient escorté des jeunes filles au bal, à regarder tous les danseurs et boire des verres de bordeaux.

Georgiana sentait les regards – même dans une telle foule, sa dot était conséquente – mais choisit de les ignorer. Elle se concentra sur le plaisir de chaque danse. Quand elle commença à fatiguer et ne plus supporter les amabilités de nouvelles connaissances, elle informa sa tante qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et était prête à rentrer. Lady Catherine, qui vivait avec une fille fort malade, considérait ces faiblesses naturelles, et ne les remit pas en cause ; elle fut même compatissante envers sa nièce en appelant la voiture, et elle et Georgiana repartirent pour Curzon Street.

* * *

1 Les grandes assemblées faisaient fureur en Grande-Bretagne, au début du XIXe siècle. Le mot « rout », synonyme de rassemblement incontrôlé, en vint à évoquer ces grandes soirées. Le « rout-cake », sorte de gâteau très sucré ressemblant à nos cookies actuels, mais aux fruits, fut créé spécialement pour ces occasions (ndlt).


	15. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les jours précédant le bal de la vicomtesse Tonbridge passèrent rapidement. Georgiana savait en y allant que Lord Alfred ne serait pas présent, malgré les efforts de Lady Tonbridge. Sachant que lui et Georgiana se connaissaient très bien, Lady Tonbridge avait fait en sorte de lui être présentée au bal de Georgiana afin de pouvoir l'inviter. Mais il était déjà engagé ce soir-là chez des amis de longue date de sa famille, et ne pouvait se libérer. Il ne pensait pas même pouvoir être présent après le souper.

Ils arrivèrent, et furent reçus avec enthousiasme par leur hôtesse, et plus encore par le club musical. Elizabeth put voir ce que Darcy avait voulu dire en parlant d'amis libéraux. Cette femme voulait être entourée de gens intéressants et de bonne compagnie, et cela lui importait peu qu'ils viennent de la noblesse ou que leurs familles soient issues du commerce. L'essentiel des invités avait belle allure et une certaine élégance, mais il était difficile de dire, en regardant un invité, s'il était duc ou possédait une entreprise florissante. La vicomtesse cependant assura les présentations, pour que nulle ne soit à court de cavaliers ; tous ceux avec qui les femmes dansèrent étaient bons danseurs et intéressants.

Kitty, quant à elle, avait repéré un homme avec lequel elle souhaitait danser. Il y avait là quelques soldats de carrière, comme elle l'avait appris en dansant avec un certain lieutenant Worthing, mais ils étaient tous habillés en civil, comme au bal de Georgiana, car ils s'étaient lassés de l'uniforme. Il y avait cependant un gentilhomme portant l'uniforme de la marine, aux traits sombres, mais plaisants, et d'apparence joviale. Kitty ne s'en avisa qu'après avoir remarqué les épaulettes dorées sur ses épaules, la tresse sur son manteau et le grand bicorne sur sa tête. Kitty n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un membre de la marine en Hertfordshire, et en découvrait l'uniforme. Elle s'éprit aussitôt de lui, et le regarda avec un tel désir que la vicomtesse, la remarquant, le fit approcher et les présenta.

Il s'agissait du capitaine Andrew Ramsey, de la Marine royale, récemment sur le HMSi Brunswick et seulement en ville depuis peu. Il trouva Catherine charmante, et lui demanda immédiatement sa main pour la prochaine danse où elle serait disponible. Il se trouva que c'était la danse du souper ; Kitty découvrit donc qu'il était un excellent danseur et aimait beaucoup cela, qu'il aimait aussi le théâtre mais ne pouvait que rarement y aller, que son vaisseau comptait soixante-quatorze cannons et avait fini la guerre stationné sur le blocus, mais avait été en Méditerranée avant cela. Il la régala de récits de brise douce, de ruines en Grèce, de vergers respirant les orangers en fleurs. Si elle avait été séduite par la simple vue de son uniforme, elle était maintenant captivée, et quand il la retourna à sa famille à la fin du repas, elle savait qu'elle serait anéantie s'il ne l'invitait plus à danser.

Le capitaine Ramsey avait vingt-huit ans. La paix venue, il avait assez envie de se trouver une épouse ; il se renseigna avec délicatesse auprès de la vicomtesse sur les attentes de Mlle Catherine Bennet, trouva sa fortune compatible avec la sienne, et la réinvita bientôt à danser. Elizabeth les contempla avec joie ; Kitty avait semblé apprécier tous les bals et toutes les sorties à Londres, mais même au regard de sa fortune accrue, n'avait guère semblé chanceuse en amour. Elizabeth et Darcy s'accordaient sur le fait que le capitaine Ramsey, bien qu'il semblât d'humeur légère – ce qui irait très bien à Kitty – devait avoir beaucoup de bon sens pour assumer la responsabilité d'un navire et de ses hommes.

Nul ne doutait que la valse serait dansée au bal de la vicomtesse. Avant même que leur deuxième danse ne fût finie, le capitaine Ramsey dit :

« Je me demande, Mlle Bennet, si vous me ferez l'honneur de danser la valse avec moi tout à l'heure ? Si votre famille y consent, bien sûr. »

Kitty aimait beaucoup valser, mais elle n'y avait jamais été invitée par quelqu'un avec qui elle avait vraiment envie de la danser. Elle fut un moment terrassée par l'émotion, mais réussit finalement à lui répondre : « Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup cela. »

Elle attendit avec impatience la fin des danses suivantes, mais il fut bientôt temps. La permission fut demandée et accordée, et la voilà glissant sur la piste, le pouce juste à côté de l'épaulette dorée. Ils étaient tous deux très bons à cette danse, glissant sans le moindre heurt sur la piste. La vicomtesse, les observant, lâcha un petit rire. « Ma meilleure présentation de la soirée, je crois », déclara-t-elle dans le vide.

Il neigeait quand ils quittèrent le bal, mais pas assez pour créer de problème sur le bref trajet jusqu'à Curzon Street. Georgiana prit sa revanche en faisant remarquer que Kitty avait dansé _trois_ fois avec le capitaine Ramsey.

XXX

La neige continua toute la nuit et jusque dans la matinée. Comma la famille se retirait dans le salon, il était clair qu'elle ne sortirait pas ce jour-là, et qu'elle ne recevrait pas de visite. Tous furent donc fort surpris quand M. Miller annonça le capitaine Ramsey, de la marine.

M. Miller avait essuyé ses bottes avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le salon, mais il restait des gouttes de neige fondue sur son chapeau, et ils l'accueillirent avec ébahissement. Comment était-il venu ? Il avait marché. A quelle distance était son auberge ? A environ un mille, et cela faisait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes après avoir été stationné sur le blocus pendant si longtemps. Est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas froid dehors ? Rien qui ne dérange vraiment un homme qui avait été trois fois au Cap-Horn.

Catherine ressentit toute la force du compliment à son encontre. Elle avait été déçue ce matin-là, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas leur rendre visite, même s'il le voulait. Et pourtant il était là, ayant choisi de venir malgré le temps. Il avait l'air en forme ; ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, et il ne lui manquait que son uniforme de la marine pour que le cœur de Kitty batte la chamade.

Elizabeth fit immédiatement apporter une collation et lui demanda s'il souhaitait boire quelque chose de chaud. Il requit du café, si ce n'était pas un trop grand dérangement. On prépara du thé et du café, et ils se lancèrent dans une discussion amplement facilitée par son attitude joyeuse, et les nombreux endroits inconnus où il avait voyagé.

Catherine lui demanda où était maintenant son vaisseau, le HMS Brunswick, ce qui lui fit immensément plaisir, car il existe peu de choses aussi chères à un capitaine de la marine que son vaisseau ; que ce soit une vive et élégante frégate ou ce que les autres auraient considéré comme un gros rafiot hideux.

« Ah, Mlle, Bennet, vous vous souvenez de son nom ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de s'assombrir. « Il va être entièrement désarmé, comme tant de nos bateaux. »

« S'il vous plaît, que voulez-vous dire par "entièrement désarmé" ? » demanda Catherine, qui ne connaissait rien à la marine, et était soudain saisie d'un grand désir d'apprendre.

« Il va être mis à quai, et les réserves, les mâts et les espars vont être retirés », dit le capitaine Ramsey, puis, se souvenant à qui il parlait, il reprit ses explications en s'aidant de gestes de mains. « Les mâts sont comme les grands troncs d'un arbre, et soutiennent toute la voilure. Les espars sont les pièces de bois auxquelles nous suspendons les voiles. Si vous alliez à Portsmouth maintenant, et que vous regardiez en amont et en aval du Solent, vous verriez plus de navires que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, et ils arrivent toujours. »

Il se leva pour prendre son congé au bout d'une demi-heure, mais ils le supplièrent tous de rester ; ils appréciaient sa compagnie, et n'auraient certainement aucune autre distraction ce jour-là. Il resta donc une demi-heure de plus. Avant qu'il ne les quitte finalement, Elizabeth l'invita à venir dîner chez eux quand il le souhaiterait, une fois que la neige aurait passé. Le groupe réuni dans le salon se sépara peu après son départ. Elizabeth, après avoir écouté Mary se débattre avec un nouveau morceau au piano-forte, lui glissa quelques mots encourageants et rejoignit le cabinet de Darcy. Il était là, lisant un article d'apparence identique à celui qu'il lisait déjà le matin au petit-déjeuner.

« N'avez-vous pas déjà lu cela ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ou avez-vous un nouveau dada, mémoriser les journaux ? »

« Bien sûr que non », fit-il, sans même sourire de ses taquineries. « Le _Chronicle_ a publié un très bon article ce matin à propos du Corn Billii. Je voulais le relire une nouvelle fois au calme. »

« Et je suis arrivée et vous ai déconcentré », dit Elizabeth, bien que son interruption n'ait pas été aussi gênante que la discussion joyeuse de Kitty et Georgiana au petit déjeuner, revisitant chaque détail du bal. « Donnez-moi un instant pour choisir un livre, et j'irai lire au jardin d'hiver. »

« Je ne veux pas vous chasser », dit-il, essayant de sourire. « Votre présence est peut-être distrayante, mais cette distraction n'est pas forcément déplaisante. »

Elizabeth repensa au sujet de l'article, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être la raison de son souci évident. La loi sur les céréales, avait-il dit. Elle en avait un peu entendu parler, savait que « céréales » englobait toutes les graines, dont le blé, l'orge et l'avoine. Cela l'avait embrouillée à l'origine – elle connaissait peu de domaines sur lesquels poussaient ces céréales. Et elle avait entendu dire que le Parlement voulait fixer le prix de ces graines. Elle n'avait fait que survoler les titres, et regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir lu les articles plus en détails.

« Vous avez l'air inquiet », dit-elle, s'asseyant. « Est-ce à cause du Corn Bill ? »

« Oui », fit-il. « Je ne désire pas vous inquiéter, mais cela aura une grande influence sur l'avenir de Pemberley. L'inflation que nous avons subie pendant la guerre m'a amené à augmenter les fermages sur notre domaine, ce qui était bel et bon tant que la guerre continuait. Ce n'est pas comme si nous importions du grain de France. Maintenant que la paix est établie, nous allons être inondés de graines bon marché de l'étranger, et nous ne serons pas capables d'y faire concurrence si le Parlement ne fixe pas le prix de vente de toutes les céréales. »

Il ne désirait pas l'inquiéter, mais il y avait certainement réussi. Pemberley lui avait toujours semblé un domaine irréductible, au succès assuré. Que Darcy s'inquiétât des conséquences du Corn Bill l'inquiétait doublement quant au sort de Longbourn.

« Pourquoi ne fixeraient-ils pas les prix ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si les propriétaires terriens avaient demandé la guerre. C'est vous qui avez nourri le pays quand l'Amérique et le continent nous étaient fermés. »

« Augmenter le coût des céréales veut dire augmenter le coût du pain, et ces nouveaux industriels s'y opposent. Ils veulent payer des salaires réduits à leurs ouvriers d'usine, et ils ne peuvent le faire que si le pain est bon marché. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas aussi bien représentés au Parlement que les propriétaires terriens, mais ils font quand même beaucoup de bruit. »

« Que se passera-t-il si la loi ne passe pas ? »

« Mes métayers devront vendre leurs céréales au prix du marché, et je serai obligé de baisser les fermages pour qu'ils puissent subsister. Notre revenu diminuera. Ce sera en partie atténué par ce que j'ai mis de côté – certains de mes investissements ont bénéficié de l'inflation, et encore plus de la paix, comme vous le savez. »

« Notre revenu pourrait diminuer de moitié et nous vivrions toujours dans une certaine opulence », dit-elle.

« Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Elizabeth – c'est un vrai soulagement pour moi. Je dois avouer que cela donne à un homme un vrai sentiment d'inadéquation, d'être incapable d'assurer ce qu'il a promis à son épouse au moment du mariage. »

« Darcy, vous savez que si je vous avais épousé pour votre fortune, j'aurais accepté votre première demande en mariage, au lieu de me comporter comme une créature rancunière. Maintenant, les autres choses que vous avez promis – aimer et chérir par exemple – ces choses-là, vous devez continuer de les pourvoir, et vous n'aurez droit à aucune réduction dans ces domaines. »

Il sourit, avec plus de sincérité cette fois, et se leva de sa chaise pour la rejoindre et l'embrasser ardemment. « Vous ne risquez pas de subir une diminution dans ce domaine », dit-il. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez », dit-il, s'écartant de quelques pas et regardant Elizabeth avec regret.

C'est Kitty qui entra, ce qui les surprit. Elizabeth ne pensait pas qu'elle fût venue dans le cabinet plus d'une fois, quand Darcy et Charles l'avaient informée, avec Mary, de leurs nouvelles dots.

« Excusez l'interruption », dit Kitty. « Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter un livre. »

« Bien sûr, vous ne devez jamais hésiter à demander un livre. Je n'ai pas autant de choix ici que dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley, mais j'ai des ouvrages de toutes sortes », dit Darcy, se dirigeant vers les étagères. « Ai-je raison de croire que vous aimeriez quelque chose sur l'histoire de la marine ? »

« Oui », dit Kitty d'une petite voix, les rouges rosissantes.

« Voilà », fit Darcy. « Un très bon volume sur l'action de Trafalgar. J'en ai plus à Pemberley. Je dirai à M. Miller de les envoyer chercher, si le temps s'améliore. »

Kitty lui prit le livre des mains et s'éclipsa, l'air embarrassée mais contente.

« Je suis content que Kitty ait une opportunité de romance, mais elle n'a guère choisi son moment », dit Darcy. « Alors, où en étions-nous ? »

« Vous _devriez_ retourner à votre article, duquel je vous ai complètement distrait », dit-elle, lui lançant un regard finaud. « Je vais me trouver un livre, et nous pourrons reprendre ce soir là où nous en étions. »

* * *

2 HMS est un préfixe de navire utilisé dans la Marine royale, et correspond à l'abréviation de « Her Majesty's Ship » ou « His Majesty's Ship », ce qui signifie « Navire de Sa Majesté » (ndlt).

3 Loi sur les céréales : série de textes réglementaires adoptés au entre et pour encadrer le commerce des avec l'étranger (ndlt). 


	16. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Trois jours passèrent avant que la neige ne fonde assez pour qu'ils quittent leur hôtel particulier, et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'ils se rendirent tous à pied à la promenade de Hyde Park. Il faisait froid, mais l'air frais était bienvenu. Il était clair, à voir le nombre de personnes dans le parc, qu'en ce jour au moins, même les cercles les plus élégants supporteraient le sacrifice de marcher dans la neige fondue et la boue, si cela leur permettait de sortir un temps de chez eux.

Catherine fut la première à remarquer le capitaine Ramsey ; il se promenait avec un autre officier de la marine, et elle l'appela, avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas des manières de dames. Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en offusquer, cependant, et approcha le groupe, son compagnon le suivant. Il leur demanda à tous s'ils allaient bien, mais c'est Kitty qu'il regardait.

Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient bien, et Darcy lui demanda de les présenter à son ami. Celui-ci s'avança et salua ; il était le capitaine Matthew Stanton, lui et le capitaine Ramsey avaient servi ensemble comme lieutenants sur le Foudroyanti. Il était arrivé en ville ce matin, après avoir été coincé plusieurs nuits dans des relais de poste par la neige. Même en ayant attendu que le temps s'améliore, les derniers milles pour rejoindre la ville avaient été difficiles. Tout ceci n'intéressait pas autant les dames présentes, cependant, que la réalisation qu'il était assez beau, haut de quelques pouces de plus que son compagnon, et âgé sans doute de vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans. Ils étaient tous deux hâlés, bien que ce fût plus notable sur la complexion claire du capitaine Stanton, et il semblait d'un tempérament bien plus sérieux. Trop sérieux pour Kitty, qui apprécia son apparence et son uniforme, puis retourna son attention au capitaine Ramsey. Georgiana, cependant, fut extrêmement impressionnée ; bientôt, il ajouta de bonnes manières – bien que réservées – à sa bonne apparence, et elle fut submergée d'une timidité telle qu'elle n'en avait pas connue depuis des mois.

Le groupe reprit la marche ensemble, Elizabeth au bras de Darcy, Kitty à celui du capitaine Ramsey – ce qui la ravit – Georgiana, Mary et Mme Annesley derrière eux, Georgiana extrêmement désorientée par sa réaction au capitaine Stanton. Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder dessus, car le capitaine Stanton, qui marchait à l'avant du groupe, descendit à leur niveau pour s'adresser directement à elles.

« Mlle Darcy, Mlle Bennet, on me dit que vous êtes les membres de la famille auxquels s'adresser quand on aime la musique », dit-il. « Je vous prie, dites-moi ce que je peux espérer de la saison à venir – cela fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas été à Londres, et je ne puis exprimer ma hâte à entendre n'importe quelle performance digne de ce nom. »

« Nous avons prévu d'aller écouter la symphonie des Adieux de Haydn dans quinze jours à Hanover Square », dit Mary. « Puis Dibdin peu de temps après. »

« Ah, Haydn – je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de manquer cela », dit-il. « Bien que j'admette ma préférence pour Boccherini. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'écouter du Boccherini, mais je doute d'avoir une telle opportunité dans les temps à venir. Puis-je vous demander qui sont vos compositeurs préférés, mesdames ? »

« Je préfère Mozart à tous les autres », dit Mary. « J'essaie cependant d'avoir une pratique très variée. »

« Excellent, oui, nul ne doit devenir trop ancré dans ses habitudes », fit-il. « Et vous, Mlle Darcy ? »

« Je préfère Clementi », dit Georgiana. « Bien que trouve Schubert très prometteur. »

« Schubert ? Je n'ai même pas entendu parler de lui. Vous devez m'excuser, Mlle Darcy – je crains d'avoir été si longtemps en mer que je suis désespérément ignorant des derniers compositeurs. »

« Il est assez peu connu, je pense », rougit Georgiana. « Mais j'ai acheté deux de ses pièces, et je les apprécie beaucoup. »

« Je vous félicite d'essayer de nouvelles choses, Mlle Darcy. » Regardant Mme Annesley, il dit : « Et vous madame, qui préférez- vous ? »

« J'apprécie la musique, mais je ne l'aime pas autant que ces dames », répondit Mme Annesley. « J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir nommer mon préféré. »

« Et à l'opéra ? Y a-t-il là aussi quelque chose à voir ? »

« Nous devons aller à l'opéra avec une de nos amies, la vicomtesse Tonbridge, mais nous n'avons pas encore choisi le spectacle », dit Mary.

« La vicomtesse Tonbridge ! » fit-il. « Vous la connaissez ? »

« Oui », dit Mary. « Nous l'avons fréquentée ces derniers mois. »

« C'est une vieille amie de ma famille », dit-il. « Je dois lui rendre visite – va-t-elle bien ? »

« De façon tolérable », dit Mary. « Elle est atteinte par la goutte, mais sinon en bonne santé. »

« Ah, oui, c'est ce que m'a dit mon oncle dans sa dernière lettre. J'espère que cela passera. »

Georgiana souhaitait vivement évoquer les soirées musicales de la vicomtesse ; un tel amoureux de la musique apprécierait sûrement de venir les écouter, mais ce n'était pas à elle de formuler l'invitation. Elle se consola en se disant que, s'il connaissait aussi bien la vicomtesse qu'il le disait, cette dernière l'inviterait elle-même bien assez vite.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, une fois qu'ils eurent épuisé le sujet des autres compositeurs et des pièces qu'ils souhaitaient entendre. Au bout d'un moment, Mary et Mme Annesley, qui n'étaient pas de très bonnes marcheuses, commencèrent à ralentir, et le capitaine Stanton offrit à chacune un bras, qu'elles acceptèrent avec gratitude. Georgiana, qui avait passé de nombreux étés à réaliser de longues marches avec son frère sur les terres de Pemberley, n'avait aucun besoin de ce soutien. Elle ressentit pourtant un étrange pincement de jalousie à les voir ainsi, désirant soudain être celle qui posait la main sur son bras.

Si elle avait connu les pensées du capitaine Stanton, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi envieuse. Georgiana avait une grande et jolie silhouette, et il la regarda attentivement alors qu'elle se déplaçait devant elle dans la neige fondue, la démarche libre et ferme. Il avait passé cinq ans dans les quartiers étroits d'une frégate ; il n'était pas intéressé par les dames de constitution délicate. A ce point, il était intrigué, il l'admirait, et rien de plus, mais il commença à se demander comment il pourrait se rapprocher de la famille Darcy.

XXX

Georgiana était agitée en rentrant chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi décontenancée en présence d'un homme ; elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle réagirait comme cela en présence d'un si bel homme. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu cette réaction en rencontrant Lord Alfred, et celui-ci n'était aucunement déplaisant.

La pensée de Lord Alfred la fit rougir. Il pouvait la demander en mariage d'un jour à l'autre, et elle était là, indubitablement attirée par un capitaine de la marine ! Elle se sentit coupable, se souvint comme elle se sentait toujours bien en présence de Lord Alfred, comme elle appréciait sa compagnie. Et pourtant – si elle pouvait être attirée ainsi par le capitaine Stanton, cela voulait-il dire que son cœur n'était pas aussi pris qu'elle l'avait cru ?

Ils avaient été invités à dîner chez les Fitzwilliam, mais leur cocher craignait que les rues enneigées ne regelassent, ce qui les rendrait dangereuses pour les calèches. La famille resta donc à la maison ce soir-là, ce dont Georgiana fut soulagée ; elle savait que sa tante avait invité Lord Alfred, et n'était pas encore prête à se retrouver en sa compagnie. A la place, elle put rester un temps avec sa famille, puis se retirer en prétextant la fatigue.

Georgiana passa le jour suivant à penser alternativement à Lord Alfred, puis au capitaine Stanton, sans réussir à se défaire de sa confusion. Elle alla jusqu'à fouiller dans la chemise de cuir où elle gardait les partitions acquises au fil des ans, cherchant du Boccherini, pour pouvoir écarter le capitaine Stanton sur la base de ses goûts musicaux, mais point de Boccherini.

Une soirée au club musical était prévue ce jour-là, mais leur participation ne fut pas sûre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, quand le cocher inspecta les rues et les estima praticables. En y allant, Georgiana ne s'attendait pas à y voir le capitaine Stanton ; il serait peut-être invité à de futures soirées musicales, mais ne serait sans doute pas là ce soir.

Il _était_ là, pourtant ; il était là dans ses hauts de chausse et un manteau de soirée, occupé à accorder un violoncelle cabossé, la vicomtesse Tonbridge debout à ses côtés. Tous deux saluèrent Georgiana, Mary, Elizabeth et Mme Annesley d'un sourire, et elles approchèrent pour dire bonjour.

« Mesdames, je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi vite », dit-il. « J'espère que vous allez bien ? »

Comme elles acquiesçaient, Georgiana ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous jouiez de la musique, monsieur ! »

« Je joue de manière correcte, mais guère plus », dit-il. « Mais j'y prends plaisir. J'avais d'excellents lieutenants sur mon vaisseau, ce qui me laissait plus de temps libre qu'on ne le croirait. Jouer était mon passe-temps préféré, ainsi que la seule façon d'entendre la moindre musique en mer, aussi mal jouée soit-elle. »

« Je suppose que ces dames vous ont été présentées d'une façon ou d'une autre, capitaine Stanton ? » demanda Lady Tonbridge.

« Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que je me promenais avec le capitaine Ramsey. »

« Le capitaine Ramsey, oui, bien sûr », dit-elle, adressant un regard entendu à Elizabeth. Elle poursuivit, désignant le capitaine Stanton : « Mon ami ici m'a rendu visite ce matin, et j'ai insisté pour qu'il participe ce soir. »

« Je l'ai suppliée d'attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai acheté un instrument présentable en société », dit-il. « Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« Vous, mesdames, savez depuis combien de temps j'essaie de recruter un violoncelliste », dit-elle. « Nous allons pouvoir jouer de vrais quartets, désormais. Quand Lord Anglesey arrivera-t-il en ville ? Je dois l'inviter à se joindre à notre audience ; je sais qu'il adore entendre un bon quartet. »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il arrive avant au moins quinze jours, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de venir. Ne lui dites pas que je suis un des quatre interprètes, où il ne croira jamais que ce soit un bon quartet. »

Ils rirent tous à cela, et, voyant que d'autres membres du club étaient arrivés, allèrent prendre place. Comme il connaissait peu de monde ici, il était naturel que le capitaine Stanton s'assît avec elles, et il prit le siège à côté de Georgiana. Cela ne rappela pas de mauvais souvenirs de M. Davis, cependant ; elle réalisa qu'elle voulait qu'il s'assît à côté d'elle, même si entre sa timidité à elle et sa réserve à lui, la discussion serait sans doute limitée.

« Dites-moi, Mlle Darcy, aurai-je la chance de vous entendre jouer votre Schubert ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« J'ai bien peur que non », répondit-elle. « Je n'ai pas pensé à l'amener ; à dire vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Puis-je vous demander de le jouer lors d'un prochain rendez-vous ? Je suis intrigué par tout nouveau compositeur, ou même par tout nouveau morceau, et j'ai beaucoup à redécouvrir depuis mon retour. »

Ils furent interrompus par la vicomtesse, qui annonçait à tous la présence de la nouvelle recrue. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que d'habitude ; visiblement, certains n'avaient pas jugé les rues praticables. Cependant, M. Talbot et M. Wilmington, qui jouait du violon, et M. Brenham, à l'alto, étaient tous trois présents, et tout aussi ravis que la vicomtesse de recevoir un violoncelliste au sein de leur groupe. Ils échangèrent des saluts, et il fut décidé qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose pour ouvrir la soirée.

S'ensuivirent des discussions entre eux pour trouver une pièce que tous connaissaient à peu près ; ils se décidèrent finalement pour les Huit Pièces d'Handel. Après quelques faux départs, et comme chaque joueur se faisait une idée du jeu des autres, ils trouvèrent leur rythme, et c'était merveilleux. Il y avait un certain temps que Georgiana n'avait pas entendu de quartet, et ces quatre-là, sans être des professionnels, jouaient de façon passionnée, et avec talent. Le capitaine Stanton, malgré sa modestie, jouait très bien, et fut particulièrement brillant dans la sarabande. Ils furent tous chaleureusement applaudis à la fin du morceau, et encouragés à en jouer un autre. Ils s'y refusèrent ; il y avait assez de personnes présentes, particulièrement plusieurs jeunes dames, qui devaient avoir leur chance de jouer. En revanche, ils se mirent d'accord sur quelques morceaux qu'ils devraient tous acheter, s'ils ne les avaient déjà, et travailler pour les prochaines sessions.

La vicomtesse demanda alors des volontaires, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, et Mary fut, comme d'habitude, l'un des premiers musiciens à s'exécuter. Elle travaillait sur un nouveau morceau, qu'elle trouvait assez difficile, mais si elle trébucha à l'endroit le plus délicat, elle s'en tira fort bien. Tous la complimentèrent pour cette tentative, et elle fut invitée à rejouer ce morceau quand elle l'aurait maîtrisé, ce qu'ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle ferait.

« Très bien joué, Mlle Bennet », dit le capitaine Stanton, au grand ravissement de Mary. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt romantique pour un capitaine de la marine ; quelqu'un qui faisait de la guerre son métier n'était pas compatible avec ses standards moraux. Elle appréciait pourtant les compliments sur ses talents, d'où qu'ils viennent.

Georgiana n'était pas de ceux qui se portent volontaires, mais la vicomtesse l'invita à jouer juste avant que la collation ne soit servie. Elle avança jusqu'au piano, le cœur battant la chamade, regrettant d'avoir choisi ce soir-là une chanson italienne, un morceau sur lequel elle chantait. M. Palmer disait qu'elle avait une belle voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire. Elle n'avait commencé à chanter en public que récemment, après de nombreux encouragements par les autres membres du groupe.

Elle essaya de se rappeler que c'était là le même groupe au sein duquel elle se sentait désormais confortable, mais il lui était impossible d'ignorer la présence du capitaine Stanton. Heureusement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration et s'être lancée, elle fut rapidement absorbée par la musique et put ignorer son audience, savourant l'air de la chanson avant de conclure sur un crescendo. Le groupe avait depuis longtemps admis, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fût du genre à évoquer la question – et elle ne les aurait jamais crus s'ils l'avaient fait – que Georgiana étaient la meilleure pianiste parmi eux, ainsi qu'une bonne chanteuse. Elle avait l'avantage d'avoir reçu les conseils d'un maître pendant des années, mais elle avait aussi passé des heures et des heures à s'exercer, tout cela s'ajoutant à son talent naturel et à son amour de la musique.

Ce n'était donc une révélation que pour une personne dans le public, mais comme le capitaine Stanton l'écoutait et la regardait, il fut réellement affecté. Etant lui-même fort amoureux de musique, il aurait apprécié la performance même les yeux fermés. Mais que ce soit joué par une jolie demoiselle ajoutait à son plaisir, et quand elle eut fini, il applaudit avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres personnes présentes.

Les valets commencèrent à installer la collation après une pause respectable, et l'assemblée se dirigea vers les deux tables où étaient posés le thé, le café, des petits gâteaux et des sucreries. Georgiana se rendit à une table et fit son choix, acceptant les compliments sur sa performance, et complimentant les autres musiciens. Elle aimait vraiment ce groupe, et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été à moitié aussi à l'aise sans lui.

« Mlle Darcy, vous avez joué magnifiquement », dit le capitaine Stanton, apparaissant soudain à ses côtés. « Et vous n'aviez pas mentionné que vous chantiez si joliment. »

Georgiana sursauta, et faillit renverser son thé. « Oh, je ne joue pas _si_ bien que cela. Et j'ai presque atteint la limite de ma voix. »

« Cela ne s'entendait pas. »

« Je vous assure, c'est le cas », dit-elle. « Vous, par contre, je dois vous fustiger pour avoir dit que vous n'étiez qu'un violoncelliste correct. Votre jeu était splendide. »

« Peut-être pouvons-nous établir une trêve, et admettre que nous sommes tous deux fort modestes », dit-il. « J'accepterai vos compliments sur mon jeu, si vous acceptez les miens sur votre chant. »

« Très bien, j'accepte la trêve. »

Il sourit en réponse, et, après un moment de silence pendant lequel Georgiana chercha désespérément un nouveau sujet de discussion, sans en trouver, il s'inclina et s'écarta d'elle.

Leur conversation ne passa pas inaperçue ; Elizabeth et Mme Annesley les regardèrent de l'autre bout de la pièce, et elles allaient partager leurs observations quand la vicomtesse s'approcha d'elles.

« Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir à propos du capitaine Stanton, Mme Darcy », dit la vicomtesse. « Je vous assure, je le connais depuis son enfance, et c'est un gentilhomme en tous points. Je note tout de même que Mlle Darcy a l'air de mieux recevoir ses attentions que celles de M. Davis. »

« En effet », dit Elizabeth.

« N'était-elle pas proche d'un arrangement avec Lord Alfred Mallory ? »

« C'est ce que nous pensions, mais il n'a toujours fait aucune demande », dit Elizabeth.

« Hmm, eh bien parfois, ces choses prennent plus de temps qu'on ne s'y attend. Si jamais on s'oriente vers _ceci_ , cependant, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de sa fortune. Il a gagné plus qu'assez pendant la guerre », dit fièrement la vicomtesse.

« Puis-je vous demander d'où vous le connaissez ? » demanda Mme Annesley. « Vous dites que vous l'avez connu dans son enfance ? »

« Oui, certainement. Son oncle est le comte d'Anglesey ; la famille du comte et la mienne se connaissent bien depuis des générations », dit la vicomtesse. « Il était souvent chez son oncle en ville, quand il n'était pas en mer. »

« Vous dites que vous l'avez connu enfant. Quel âge avait-il quand il a pris la mer ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Oh, autour de huit ou neuf ans, il me semble. Son père était le troisième fils du comte précédent, et le capitaine Stanton lui-même est le fils cadet. Il devait faire son chemin dans le monde, le pauvre enfant. Dieu seul sait pourquoi il a choisi la marine, mais cela semble lui avoir réussi. »

* * *

4 Nom du navire en français dans le texte (ndlt).


	17. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le lendemain du club musical, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les Gardiner depuis un certain temps, Elizabeth et Darcy décidèrent de leur rendre visite dans la matinée, et invitèrent les autres à se joindre à eux. Catherine, espérant une visite du capitaine Ramsey, dit qu'elle préférait rester à la maison, et implora Georgiana de faire de même. Georgiana accepta, et essaya de se cacher à elle-même que c'était parce qu'elle espérait en effet que le capitaine Ramsey leur rende visite, et qu'il amène son ami.

Mme Annesley dit qu'elle resterait, Mary choisit de partir avec eux ; Mme Annesley, Catherine et Georgiana étaient donc au salon quand le capitaine Ramsey – ainsi que le capitaine Stanton – furent annoncés. Le capitaine Stanton s'assit bien sûr à côté de Kitty, et le capitaine Stanton prit place entre Georgiana et Mme Annesley, leur demandant comment elles allaient depuis leur rencontre chez Lady Tonbridge. Elles allaient bien, dirent-elles, et s'enquirent de sa santé, qui était également bonne. S'ensuivit l'habituelle conversation sur le temps, et le capitaine Stanton évoqua le fait qu'il n'avait pas vécu un hiver londonien depuis un bon moment.

« Je crois vous avoir entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas été à Londres depuis cinq ans », dit Georgiana, attendant qu'il hoche la tête avant de continuer. « Puis-je vous demander où vous avez fait votre service tout ce temps ? »

« Certainement. J'ai été aux Antilles, puis stationné en Amérique du Nord, essentiellement, dans le cadre du conflit avec l'Amérique. »

« Avez-vous pu rentrer au moins une seule fois en Angleterre ? »

« Non, c'est mon premier retour dans la mère patrie. Nous avons toujours réussi à radouber et nous ravitailler sur place, en Jamaïque, aux Bermudes ou à Halifax, jusqu'à une mésaventure récente. Nous avons été secoués successivement par un corsaire puis une tempête, et envoyés à Portsmouth pour les réparations. Maintenant que la guerre américaine est également finie, nous n'avons aucun espoir de reprendre la mer. »

« Quel est le nom de votre vaisseau ? »

« Il s'appelait le Caroline, une frégate de trente-huit canons, et je n'ai jamais vu plus ravissant voilier. Mais elle va maintenant être désarmée », dit-il, la regardant pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait. « Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, bien sûr, j'ai déjà de la chance de l'avoir eue si longtemps. Un temps pendant lequel chaque homme à bord, sans exception, a appris à faire son devoir comme il le pouvait ; je n'aurais fui aucun combat avec un tel équipage. »

« Que deviennent-ils maintenant ? »

« Payés et retournés à terre. Certains d'entre eux ont retrouvé la situation qu'ils avaient avant d'être réquisitionnés, mais la majorité n'ont rien d'autre que ce qu'ils ont réussi à économiser sur leurs parts de prise. La marine marchande va avoir l'embarras du choix pour recruter des marins. »

« Cela doit être difficile pour vous, après avoir vécu et vous être battus à leurs côtés si longtemps. »

« Ça l'est », acquiesça-t-il sérieusement. « Mes lieutenants débarqués avec un demi-salaire, mes aspirants sans aucun espoir d'avancement. J'avais espéré que nous verrions au moins quelque action majeure, pour que mon premier lieutenant au moins soit promu, mais nous n'avons pas eu cette chance. Une fois, j'ai pensé que nous allions prendre une frégate américaine, mais cela ne devait pas être ; elle nous a esquivés et a rejoint le port avant que nous n'ayons eu notre chance – plutôt lâche pour une Américaine, malheureusement. J'imagine que le vaisseau était endommagé d'une façon ou d'une autre, et n'était pas prêt pour une bataille, mais… oh, nous voulions ce combat ! »

Voyant que Georgiana avait l'air presque aussi grave que lui, il essaya de sourire. « Je ne dois pas m'éterniser sur de telles choses. Il y a certainement de nombreux bénéfices à la paix, et à revenir à terre. Comme vous l'avez vu, je satisfais à l'excès mon amour de la musique. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'un excès de musique soit possible. »

« Je ne vous contredirai pas là-dessus, Mlle Darcy. »

Les gentilshommes restèrent un quart d'heure de plus, et les deux discussions différentes se rejoignirent, les capitaines racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur arrivée en ville. Ils se levèrent pour prendre congé, bien trop vite au goût de Catherine et Georgiana.

Cette dernière, se souvenant qu'Elizabeth avait invité le capitaine Ramsey à dîner chez eux quand le temps s'améliorerait, cita un jour où la famille n'avait aucun projet, et, bien que d'une voix embarrassée, réussit à demander si cette date leur conviendrait pour que tous deux se joignent au dîner de la famille. La date leur convenait, les capitaines acceptèrent gracieusement l'invitation, et prirent congé.

Catherine était ébahie. « Mlle Darcy, je ne peux _pas_ croire que vous les avez invités à _dîner_! »

« C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait », dit Georgiana, un peu abasourdie par ses propres actions. C'était ce qu'Elizabeth aurait fait à sa place, si elle avait été là, et son frère l'avait encouragée à se comporter en hôtesse, avant que le mariage ne rende la chose moins nécessaire. Mais tout de même, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir une telle idée, en encore moins de la mettre en action !

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'étreinte de Kitty, qui lui coupa le souffle. Kitty la remercia avec exubérance, et ne sembla réaliser que tardivement que Georgiana n'avait peut-être pas agi que dans son intérêt.

« Maintenant que j'y pense », dit-elle, levant la tête de l'aquarelle sur laquelle elle travaillait, « vous et le capitaine Stanton avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Et il était au club musical, n'est-ce pas ? »

Georgiana répondit par l'affirmative.

« Georgiana, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous ! Vous avez intérêt à ne jamais vous trouver à un bal où tous deux soient présents, car si vous dansez trois danses avec Lord Alfred, et trois danses avec le capitaine Stanton, il ne vous restera plus aucune danse ! »

« Je – ne m'attendais pas à apprécier autant la compagnie du capitaine Stanton », admit Georgiana, rougissant furieusement. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Vous les voyez chacun en société autant que vous le pouvez, sans montrer de faveur pour l'un ou l'autre, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sûre de votre choix », dit Mme Annesley, d'une voix pleine de bon sens. « Vous êtes une demoiselle chanceuse, d'avoir le choix entre ces deux prétendants. La vicomtesse Tonbridge nous a indiqué que le capitaine Stanton a une belle fortune et une bonne famille ; lui aussi bien que Lord Alfred seraient des bons partis. »

Cela mit fin à la discussion, mais Georgiana n'était pas si sûre que Mme Annesley eût raison. Certaines dames appréciaient peut-être d'avoir à choisir entre des hommes de cette qualité, mais Georgiana ne pouvait penser qu'au risque de se tromper, de s'imaginer amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Bouleversée par ces pensées, elle se retira tôt une nouvelle fois quand ils rentrèrent de leur dîner chez les Hurst. Elizabeth, comme Darcy, avait été stupéfaite quand Kitty avait annoncé, avec enthousiasme, que les deux gentilshommes de la marine leur avaient rendu visite, et que Georgiana les avait invités à dîner. Elle alla voir comment sa sœur allait.

Georgiana s'était changée en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, mais était assise dans sa chambre, en train de lire, quand Elizabeth toqua à la porte et entra.

« Nous sommes tous surpris par cette invitation à dîner », dit-elle.

« Oh, Elizabeth, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas usurper votre rôle », dit Georgiana, l'air tracassée.

« Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas de cela », fit Elizabeth. « Vous êtes l'une des dames de la maison, et vous ne devez jamais hésiter à lancer de telles invitations à dîner. De fait, j'aurais fait de même si j'avais été là, et je suis contente que vous ayez agi ainsi. »

« Mais vous dîtes que tout le monde était surpris ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas surpris parce que c'était mal à propos, mais parce que cela n'est pas dans votre tempérament », dit Elizabeth. « Presque tout le monde a conclu que vous aviez fait cela pour Kitty. Mais Kitty et Mme Annesley m'ont parlé de votre conversation. »

Georgiana fut submergée par une vague d'embarras. Elle ne répondit pas, mais se déplaça pour qu'Elizabeth puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Le capitaine Stanton est très séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est l'un des plus beaux hommes que j'aie jamais rencontrés », admit Georgiana. « Je l'aurais sans doute oublié facilement, si c'était sa seule qualité ; mais il a aussi un tel amour de la musique, et il est – je le trouve tellement intéressant. Chaque fois que je le rencontre, je veux en apprendre plus à son sujet. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons nous assurer que tu aies d'autres chances de mieux le connaître. »

« Mais qu'en est-il de Lord Alfred ? J'ai honte d'être intéressée par un autre homme alors qu'il s'est montré si attentif à mon égard ces derniers mois. Et j'apprécie vraiment sa compagnie. »

« Le capitaine Stanton est une nouvelle connaissance – il est normal que vous soyez plus intriguée par lui, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez passé plus de temps avec lui. Plus tard, quand il vous sera plus familier, vous pourrez être plus objective pour choisir lequel vous préférez. »

« Et si Lord Alfred demande ma main avant que j'en arrive là ? »

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui répondre immédiatement ; comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, s'il vous aime vraiment, il attendra. »

« Même s'il sait que j'ai un autre prétendant ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ces deux-là aient beaucoup de connaissances communes, en-dehors de Lady Tonbridge. Il est possible qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, mais même si c'est le cas, cela n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'il n'y a aucun accord entre vous. Votre seul devoir est de vous assurer de ne pas montrer trop de faveur à l'un d'entre eux tant que vous n'aurez pas pris votre décision. »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Mme Annesley. »

« Elle a vécu ce genre de chose plus souvent qu'aucune d'entre nous ; ses conseils sont avisés. »

« Oui », dit Georgiana. « Mais par moments, je me dis que les demoiselles dont elle a été la dame de compagnie étaient très différentes de moi. »

« Si vous voulez dire qu'elles étaient loin d'être aussi intelligentes ou accomplies, je vous donne entièrement raison », dit Elizabeth, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Quand Sarah l'eut aidée à se changer, elle rejoignit son époux au lit. Elle ne partagea pas les détails de sa conversation avec Georgiana, mais lui apprit que le capitaine Stanton avait été l'une des raisons de l'invitation à dîner de Georgiana.

« Un capitaine de la marine ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne l'aurais jamais crue intéressée par un capitaine de la marine. »

« Vous l'avez rencontré. C'est un vrai gentilhomme, et Lady Tonbridge m'a dit que son oncle était le comte d'Anglesey. Selon elle, il s'est bien enrichi avec les parts de prise. »

« Bien est un mot tout relatif. Il devrait capturer de nombreux bateaux pour atteindre la même fortune que Georgiana. »

« Lord Alfred est moins riche qu'elle, et vous n'avez pas formulé d'objection quant à lui. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'objectais. Je n'en sais pas assez sur cet homme pour savoir si j'ai des objections ou pas. Il en va de même pour le capitaine Ramsey – nous en savons encore moins sur lui, et lui et Kitty semblent former une rapide affection. »

« Je pourrais demander plus d'informations à la vicomtesse – n'a-t-elle jamais auparavant mentionné le capitaine Stanton dans une discussion ? »

« Ce pourrait être le cas. Je sais qu'elle connaît très bien Lord Anglesey, mais il y a tant de fils et de frères dans cette famille qu'il est difficile de s'y retrouver », dit-il. « Je l'ai connue par la famille de son mari ; mon père et Lord Tonbridge étaient de bons amis. »

« Elle avait l'air tout à fait encline à parler de lui », dit Elizabeth. « Il avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec Georgiana, et elle chantait déjà ses louanges à Mme Annesley et moi. »

« Parlez-en donc avec elle, si vous le voulez bien », dit-il. « Et je vais interroger quelques amiraux membres du White's – ils sont moins proches du capitaine, leurs opinions seront plus impartiales. »


	18. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Quelques jours plus tard, Darcy et Charles Bingley ayant dîné au White's, Elizabeth rejoignit la chambre de son mari avec l'espoir qu'il ait quelque information à partager. Elle ne fut pas déçue ; il était plus saoul qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et elle découvrit rapidement que c'était à cause de la quantité de cognac que lui et Charles avaient bu avec trois amiraux présents ce soir-là.

« Ils étaient tous enclins à discuter, après avoir porté quelques toasts à la marine », dit-il, faisant un effort visible pour rester maître de lui-même. Il sentait encore le café et les cigares que lui et Charles avaient dû prendre pour atténuer l'effet du cognac.

« Et qu'ont-ils dit à propos de nos capitaines ? »

« La famille de Ramsey est issue du commerce », dit-il. « Elle possède un magasin prospère à Salisbury, mais il est le quatrième fils. N'ayant aucune chance d'hériter de la boutique, il a rejoint la marine. Bien que ne disposant pas de soutien pour défendre ses intérêts, il s'est bien débrouillé, et on dit qu'il a environ quatorze mille livres de parts de prise. »

« Il ferait un bon parti pour Kitty », dit Elizabeth. « Avec sa dot, ils disposeraient de mille livres par an. Et je dois admettre que, bien qu'il soit toujours d'humeur joyeuse, Kitty s'est attachée à un homme bien plus raisonnable que je ne l'aurais espéré il y a un an. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Et même s'il ne reprend pas la mer, il touchera une demi-solde jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

« Voilà qui est encore mieux – il pourrait sûrement se permettre une voiture. Et Stanton ? »

Darcy fit une pause, assez longue pour faire craindre à Elizabeth que l'homme ne soit en réalité une fripouille. La pause était en fait due au fait que, si les deux hommes étaient de rang égal dans la marine, ils ne l'étaient pas aux yeux de la société. Le cerveau de Darcy était un peu trop embrouillé pour qu'il exprime clairement ses informations.

« Comme nous l'avions appris de la vicomtesse, il est le neveu du comte d'Anglesey. Son père était le troisième fils du comte précédent, et a choisi de devenir pasteur. Stanton était le second fils du pasteur, et bien que la famille n'ait pas d'ancêtre dans l'armée, a choisi d'entrer dans la marine. La vicomtesse avait aussi raison en affirmant qu'il avait acquis une fortune pendant la guerre – il a gagné plus de soixante mille livres. »

« Soixante mille livres ! Tout cela en capturant d'autres vaisseaux ? »

« La majeure partie vient des parts de prise. Ils pensent qu'il a aussi pratiqué du fret – le transport de marchandises pour réaliser des bénéfices – pour augmenter sa fortune, comme cela se fait souvent. Il est connu comme l'un des jeunes capitaines de frégate connaissant le plus de succès, en termes de fortune à tout le moins. Il n'a pas manqué d'aide, d'ailleurs – son oncle a utilisé son influence pour s'assurer que Stanton ait toujours un avancement rapide, et il s'est vu confié de bons vaisseaux et des missions intéressantes. Un des amiraux assure que Stanton est également dévoué au roi et au pays ; il serait encore plus riche, s'il n'avait pas brûlé deux navires plutôt que de les conserver après leur capture, afin de se lancer à la poursuite d'une frégate américaine. »

« J'imagine qu'il a échoué ? » demanda Elizabeth, car la capture d'une autre frégate américaine aurait sûrement été célébrée dans les journaux, comme la victoire du Shannon et celles qui avaient suivi l'avaient été.

« Oui, il semblerait. Cela n'empêche qu'il semble un parti convenable pour Georgiana. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit plus proche de la succession au comté, mais je suis peut-être trop exigeant. Il apporterait certainement plus d'argent dans le couple que Lord Alfred. »

« Vous approuveriez donc le mariage, si Georgiana le choisit ? »

« Oh non, je suis loin d'approuver le mariage. J'aurai de nombreuses discussions avec ce gentilhomme avant d'approuver quoi que ce soit du genre. Néanmoins, je veux bien _considérer_ d'accepter le mariage », dit Darcy. « Tout cela ne sera peut-être pas utile, de tout façon. Peut-être que l'apparition d'un nouveau prétendant convaincra Lord Alfred de découvrir ses batteries et faire sa demande. »

« Fitzwilliam Darcy, avez-vous dit "découvrir ses batteries" juste à l'instant ? »

« Mon Dieu, je l'ai dit. Je ne boirai plus jamais avec des amiraux. »

« Oh non, je vous encourage à le faire fréquemment », rit Elizabeth. « Je trouve cela plutôt divertissant. »

« Si vous voulez être divertie, Elizabeth, je vais vous offrir un vrai divertissement », dit-il – et c'est ce qu'il fit.


	19. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quand les dames arrivèrent à la soirée musicale suivante, elles découvrirent que le capitaine Stanton était une nouvelle fois arrivé en avance, et discutait avec la vicomtesse. Le violoncelle cabossé avait disparu, remplacé par un nouvel instrument de belle allure, sur lequel elles le complimentèrent après l'échange de salutations.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit fait pour un bien meilleur joueur que moi », dit-il. « Mais comme tout marin à terre, j'ai cédé à la tentation de dépenser une partie de mes parts de prise, et cela semblait la chose la plus noble à acheter. »

« C'est en effet un noble instrument », dit Georgiana. Elle voulait lui faire remarquer qu'il avait violé leur trêve en étant une nouvelle fois si modeste sur son jeu, mais cela aurait été trop embarrassant en présence d'autres personnes.

Bientôt, ces dames virent – ou feignirent de voir – des connaissances qu'elles voulaient saluer, si bien que Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton se retrouvèrent seuls dans un coin de la pièce.

Timidement, elle leva les feuilles de musique qu'elle avait en main, pour qu'il puisse voir le morceau qu'elle allait jouer.

« Schubert ! Vous avez amené une de ses pièces – merveilleux – j'ai terriblement hâte de l'entendre. »

« J'espère que vous l'apprécierez », dit-elle, rougissant, car il avait été la seule raison de son choix. « Je dois vous prévenir que ce que je trouve dans ses pièces est plus une promesse de génie que le génie lui-même. »

« Je l'espère aussi – il n'y a rien de tel que de se mettre à apprécier un nouveau compositeur, particulièrement quand il est encore en vie et crée de nouvelles œuvres. »

« C'est cela – on me dit que Schubert est très jeune, j'espère donc que le meilleur est encore à venir. »

« La soirée s'annonce excellente », dit-il. « Les autres gentilshommes et moi avons choisi un quartet de Boccherini pour ce soir – vous ne serez pas surprise d'apprendre que c'est moi qui ai suggéré de l'intégrer aux pièces que nous avons décidé de travailler. »

« Oh, très bien – je n'ai guère entendu perler de son œuvre, mais vous l'évoquez avec un tel enthousiasme que j'ai hâte de l'entendre. »

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car dès que le capitaine Stanton eut été présenté aux membres du club musical qui n'avaient pu venir à la réunion précédente, lui et les autres joueurs du quartet furent invités à ouvrir la soirée. Georgiana pouvait sentir la gêne du capitaine Stanton dans l'usage de son nouveau violoncelle ; il était hésitant, n'était pas dans le ton comme la première fois qu'il avait joué. Elle comprit aussi qu'il devait aimer Boccherini parce que la partie violoncelle faisait partie intégrante de la musique, et se révélait assez difficile. Mais ce soir-là, c'était au-delà de ses capacités, et elle en fut désolée pour lui.

Il s'en excusa dès qu'ils eurent exécuté – dans la douleur – le premier mouvement, et reçut en retour de nombreuses remarques réconfortantes. Le public était clairement partagé quant à son estimation de son talent. Ceux qui l'avaient entendu la fois précédente le voyaient comme un joueur très capable qui n'avait pas su prendre le dessus sur son nouvel instrument ; les autres pensaient que la vicomtesse commençait à être un peu désespérée dans sa quête d'un violoncelliste.

La présentation de Georgiana se passa beaucoup mieux. Comme elle ne chantait pas, elle s'avança avec beaucoup plus de confiance. Par ailleurs, elle sympathisait plus ce soir-là avec le capitaine Stanton qu'il ne l'intimidait. Certains passages complexes de Schubert sollicitaient tout son talent de pianiste, mais elle les maîtrisait déjà, et fut donc capable d'insuffler une vraie joie à son interprétation. Comme toujours, elle fut chaleureusement applaudie comme elle retournait à sa place.

La capitaine Stanton avait pris place ce jour-là avec les membres du quartet, non avec Georgiana. Il se dirigea cependant vers elle quand ils firent une pause pour la collation.

« Eh bien, Mlle Darcy, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec vous quant à votre Schubert », dit-il. « On sent que cela a été composé par quelqu'un de jeune ; cela manque de raffinement, mais je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire en parlant de potentiel. A certains endroits, on sent qu'il est à deux doigts d'atteindre la grandeur, avec des complexités que je n'ai entendues chez aucun autre compositeur. »

« Exactement ! Il y a un passage sur lequel j'ai trébuché pendant des semaines – trouver le bon doigté m'a pris une éternité. Même mon professeur, M. Palmer, était complètement perplexe. »

« Vous le maîtrisez bien, aujourd'hui – votre performance sera le plus beau moment de ma soirée », dit-il. « Cela me distraira de l'infamie d'avoir massacré mon compositeur favori, et devant une telle audience ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air aussi à l'aise avec votre nouveau violoncelle qu'avec l'ancien, si je puis me permettre. »

« Vous pouvez le dire – vous avez raison, et vous l'exprimez avec tact. J'aurais dû m'entraîner beaucoup plus sur cet instrument avant de m'essayer à en jouer devant ce groupe. Mon vieux violoncelle a souffert de nombreux chocs et été exposé à l'air de la mer, mais il a été mon compagnon pendant des années. »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire », dit Georgiana. « Mon frère m'a acheté un nouveau piano-forte l'an dernier, et il était magnifique – un son bien meilleur que l'ancien – mais cela m'a pris des mois à m'habituer aux touches. »

« J'espère seulement que vous ne jugerez pas Boccherini d'après cette consternante performance. »

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai déjà hâte de l'entendre à nouveau quand vous maîtriserez votre nouveau violoncelle. »

XXX

Après avoir passé l'essentiel de la pause avec le capitaine Stanton à la soirée musicale, car ils ne manquaient pas de sujets de discussion cette fois, Georgiana savait qu'elle allait le revoir le lendemain, puisque c'était le jour où elle avait invité les capitaines à dîner.

Elle avait eu peu d'opportunités jusque-là de comparer Lord Alfred et le capitaine Stanton, car elle n'avait guère vu Lord Alfred cette dernière semaine. Il lui rendit néanmoins visite ce matin-là, et s'excusa de ne pas être passé plus tôt ; il y avait d'abord eu le mauvais temps, puis ses journées avaient été remplies par l'arrivée de nombreuses de ses connaissances en ville.

Il la supplia de lui raconter le bal de la vicomtesse, et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle évoqua le fait que la famille avait fait connaissance des capitaines Ramsey et Stanton ; mais elle espérait l'avoir distrait de toute supposition à son propre sujet en précisant que le capitaine Ramsey rendait régulièrement visite à Catherine.

Bientôt ils conversaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, bien que Georgiana se sente un peu déconnectée de la discussion. Sa présence agréable ne faisait qu'augmenter sa confusion, particulièrement quand il se leva pour prendre congé, et lui dit combien sa compagnie lui avait manqué, et qu'il était heureux de la retrouver en pleine forme.

Les deux capitaines arrivèrent bien à l'heure pour le dîner. Georgiana constata que, bien que le capitaine Ramsey montrât toujours une affection évidente pour Catherine, ils s'appliquaient tous deux à converser avec toute la famille, le capitaine Ramsey s'exprimant bien plus que l'autre officier. Toute la famille estima qu'ils étaient parmi les convives les plus plaisants qu'ils eussent reçus à dîner – de bonnes manières, mais clairement et honnêtement joyeux d'être de retour chez eux, en Angleterre. Ils les régalèrent tout au long du dîner avec des récits de leur temps ensemble, comme lieutenants à bord du Foudroyant, racontant notamment leurs actions contre les Français à bord de ce vaisseau.

Comme ils parlaient, Georgiana ressentit cette impression qu'elle avait essayé d'expliquer à Elizabeth – ils étaient des hommes intéressants, avaient fait des choses si éloignées de son domaine de compréhension, avaient voyagé dans des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les livres, et encore pas toujours. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé hors d'Angleterre ; entendre tant de détails sur ces endroits exotiques lui donnait, pour la première fois, le désir de voyager à l'étranger.

Les gentilshommes s'attardèrent un bon moment à l'heure du porto, et les femmes supposèrent que Darcy soumettait ses deux invités à quelque forme d'interrogation. Quand ils les rejoignirent finalement au salon, le capitaine Stanton demanda si Mlle Bennet et Mlle Darcy accepteraient de jouer pour le groupe, si elles n'étaient pas trop fatiguées par leurs performances de la nuit précédente. Mary répondit pour toutes les deux que bien sûr, elles ne l'étaient pas ; elles s'entraînaient au moins une heure chaque jour. Elle et Georgiana jouèrent donc chacune quelques morceaux.

Le capitaine Ramsey, sentant que Catherine se sentait un peu à l'écart durant ces prestations, la supplia de lui montrer son carnet à dessins. Catherine refusa ; de caractère généralement ouvert, elle était sensible à propos de ses dessins, et encore plus de ses aquarelles, auxquelles elle ne s'était mise que récemment. Bien que M. Shaw eût dit qu'elle progressait bien, elle ne dessinait pas depuis assez longtemps pour faire preuve d'assurance quant à ses capacités.

Elle fut cajolée tant et plus, cependant, si bien qu'elle accepta de leur montrer quelques pages, qui surprirent même sa famille. Le sens esthétique de Kitty, consacré avec une certaine sottise, quand elle était plus jeune, à désirer la plus belle robe et poursuivre les plus beaux officiers de Meryton, était désormais utilisé à bien meilleur escient. Ses travaux étaient déjà très bons, et en tenant compte du fait qu'elle ne dessinait que depuis peu de temps, ils furent tous impressionnés, même si le capitaine Ramsey fut le plus enthousiaste à la complimenter.

Les capitaines prirent congé à l'heure appropriée, et toute la famille – surtout Kitty et Georgiana – fut désolée de les voir partir. Cela avait été un de ces dîners simples, vivants et agréables qui ne comptaient guère aux yeux de la haute société, mais qui faisaient si plaisir aux chanceux qui en faisaient l'expérience.


	20. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Elizabeth avait pensé qu'avec peu d'amis en commun, il n'y avait guère de chance que Lord Alfred et le capitaine Stanton ne se rencontrent. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils leur rendraient visite en même temps ; mais c'est ce qu'ils firent le lendemain du dîner avec les capitaines.

Le capitaine Stanton arriva en premier, entrant après le capitaine Ramsey dans le salon, tous deux se disant enchantés de la soirée précédente. Ils discutèrent avec légèreté pendant un moment, mais n'ayant pas grand-chose de neuf à échanger, ils persuadèrent une nouvelle fois Mary et Georgiana de jouer du piano-forte. Quand Georgiana finit son interprétation, elle se tourna vers le groupe et fut surprise de voir Lord Alfred debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, applaudissant vigoureusement.

« Mlle Darcy, vous êtes une excellente pianiste », dit-il. « Je ne me lasserai jamais de vous écouter jouer. »

« Lord Alfred ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez là. »

« Je suis arrivé au milieu du morceau », dit-il. « J'ai supplié M. Miller de ne pas m'introduire pour que vous puissiez finir. »

Il traversa la pièce et lui offrit sa main, la menant vers une place où ils pourraient s'assoir ensemble. Georgiana ne savait pas combien la vicomtesse en avait dit au capitaine Stanton à propos de Lord Alfred, mais même si la dame n'avait pas indiqué que Lord Alfred était un prétendant, Georgiana s'en chargeait bien elle-même. Elle se sentit rougir de ses attentions, encore plus marquées que d'habitude, et n'osa pas regarder les autres personnes présentes.

« Mlle Darcy, me ferez-vous l'honneur de me présenter à vos amis ? », lui demanda-t-il finalement, l'obligeant à lever les yeux.

« Oui, bien sûr. Voici le capitaine Andrew Ramsey et le capitane Matthew Stanton, de la Marine royale. Capitaines, je vous présente Lord Alfred Mallory. »

« La marine ! Vraiment ! Gentilshommes, vous devez me raconter vos batailles », dit Lord Alfred. « Je n'aime rien autant qu'un grand récit de marins. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, le capitaine Ramsey surtout. Il était aussi jovial qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ne pouvait rivaliser ce jour-là avec l'excellente humeur de Lord Alfred. Comme le capitaine Ramsey décrivait à nouveau leurs actions contre les Français à bord du Foudroyant, il leur posa des questions incessantes, demandant comment un vaisseau avait été positionné, ce qui s'était passé ensuite… Le capitaine Stanton ajoutait parfois un détail, quand on faisait appel à lui, mais restait dans l'ensemble silencieux, le visage impassible. Georgiana n'avait pas souhaité une opportunité de comparer les deux hommes, mais celle-ci s'était présentée d'elle-même ; il n'y avait en fait aucune comparaison possible. Le capitaine Stanton était certainement plus beau, mais Lord Alfred avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant depuis son arrivée, et faisait preuve d'une extrême galanterie envers elle.

Ils firent une pause quand la collation fut amenée, et Lord Alfred insista pour que Georgiana reste assise ; il lui apporterait ce qu'elle désirait. Il revint avec ce qu'elle avait choisi, alla faire son propre choix, et s'installa de nouveau à côté d'elle, murmurant, « J'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé aujourd'hui, Mlle Darcy. Vous avez certainement belle allure. »

« Je vais très bien, merci », fit-elle, sentant ses joues s'embraser une nouvelle fois.

Quand ils furent tous à nouveau assis, Lord Alfred demanda au capitaine Ramsey de reprendre son récit, et le capitaine partagea quelques-unes de ses propres batailles, quand il avait eu la chance de commander son propre vaisseau. Puis il montra le capitaine Stanton et dit :

« Mais je ne suis pas celui qui vous racontera les meilleures batailles navales. Ce gentilhomme a eu la chance de commander l'une des meilleures frégates de la flotte. Il a capturé beaucoup plus de navires que moi. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il a perdu le compte de toutes ses prises. »

« Dans ce cas, je m'adresse à vous pour continuer ces récits », dit Lord Alfred au capitaine Stanton. « Une des meilleures frégates de la flotte ! Vous devez avoir vu bon nombre de frégates françaises. »

« J'ai servi aux Antilles et en Amérique du Nord », répondit le capitaine Stanton avec raideur. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de combattre une autre frégate. Je dois vous présenter mes excuses et attendre une autre fois pour raconter mes expériences, car il me faut maintenant partir. »

« Bien, une autre fois alors », dit Lord Alfred. « J'ai hâte d'y être. Je suis enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. »

« Moi de même, monsieur », dit le capitaine Stanton, se levant et saluant l'assemblée. « Bonne journée à tous. »

Le capitaine Ramsey prit congé peu de temps après, mais Lord Alfred resta plus longtemps, et continua de couvrir Georgiana d'attentions. Quand il fut enfin parti, Elizabeth se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son époux : « Peut-être Lord Alfred se décide-t-il à découvrir ses batteries. »

XXX

Georgiana passa l'après-midi à songer aux deux gentilshommes, et ressentit un sursaut d'affection pour Lord Alfred. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à sentir qu'il désirait son attention, dans la manière dont il avait pris sa main pour la raccompagner du piano-forte. Elle commença à se demander si son attraction pour le capitaine Stanton n'avait pas été un sentiment passager né de son physique avantageux et de son amour de la musique. Elle avait été folle de se laisser impressionner par un beau visage ; un retour au manque de discernement puéril qui l'avait presque amenée à s'enfuir avec George Wickham.

Tout de même, il avait été encore plus silencieux aujourd'hui que jamais. Elle se demanda s'il avait été décontenancé par cette nouvelle présence, comme elle l'était parfois, et comme cela arrivait aussi à son frère. Peut-être aurait-elle dû en faire plus pour l'inclure dans la conversation. Peut-être aurait-elle dû amener le sujet sur la musique, un sujet qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu refuser de discuter.

Elle devait s'améliorer à certaines choses, en tant qu'hôtesse, pensa Georgiana. Elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle s'était vue comme une hôtesse, une maîtresse de maison – peut-être la demeure de Lord Alfred.

« Cette attention accrue veut-elle dire qu'il va me demander en mariage bientôt ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Cela veut-il dire que je devrais accepter ? » La réponse l'éludait toujours.


	21. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Georgiana prit son petit-déjeuner le lendemain avec la pensée singulière qu'aujourd'hui, ou le jour suivant, ou celui d'après, Lord Alfred viendrait peut-être lui demander sa main. L'idée la faisait trembler, mais ne la terrifiait pas comme la demande de M. Davis l'avait fait.

La famille se dirigeait à peine vers le salon quand M. Miller annonça le colonel Fitzwilliam. Ils furent fort surpris qu'il leur rende visite si tôt, se demandant s'il avait gardé ses habitudes militaires ou s'il avait quelque nouvelle à partager. Dès qu'ils furent tous installés au salon, il fut clair qu'il avait des nouvelles à transmettre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'être là si tôt, mais j'ai reçu des informations qui pourraient avoir des conséquences pour la famille : le vicomte Burnley a été tué en duel. »

Choc, stupéfaction. Ils en restèrent muets.

« Edward, en êtes-vous bien certain ? » finit par demander Darcy.

« Oui, un homme de mon unité était le second de l'autre partie. Ils se sont affrontés au lever du soleil ce matin – le vicomte Burnley est mort sur place. Les jeunes idiots avaient choisi le pistolet plutôt que l'épée. »

A la confusion qu'avait ressentie Georgiana dernièrement s'ajoutait ceci : son frère aîné étant mort, Lord Alfred allait devenir le vicomte Burnley ; Lord Alfred hériterait désormais du duché. Elle resta assise là, écoutant le colonel Fitzwilliam raconter ce qu'il savait du duel, submergée par la nouvelle. C'était choquant, bien sûr, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas si étonnant que le frère de Lord Alfred doive finir ainsi. Les énormes paris et dettes, les nuits de débauche, et même les duels étaient assez fréquents parmi le genre d'amis que fréquentait le frère aîné. Il avait vécu une vie dissipée, plutôt que de montrer le moindre intérêt pour le domaine dont il allait hériter, et maintenant son frère, plus méritant, allait en hériter à sa place. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décider était de savoir si cela la rendait plus susceptible d'accorder sa main de Lord Alfred, s'il la demandait. On ne pouvait nier le charme abstrait qu'avait l'idée de devenir duchesse, et celui de le voir hériter d'une vaste propriété, mais Georgiana n'y accordait pas plus d'importance qu'à ses autres qualités.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam resta avec eux un certain temps, puis prit son congé, promettant de revenir s'il apprenait plus de détails. La famille décida rapidement de rester à la maison pour la journée ; en un moment pareil, Lord Alfred – non, le vicomte Burnley – devrait certainement retourner à la résidence familiale, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'être sortis quand il viendrait prendre congé d'eux. Ils attendirent toute la matinée. Mais leur prochain visiteur ne fut autre que Lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui entra dans un tourbillon, disant ce qu'ils avaient tous considéré sans vouloir le dire :

« Georgiana va devenir duchesse ! » dit-elle. « Félicitation, ma nièce, vous avez choisi le bon fils. Je vous destinais au bouffon qui est mort, mais vous y avez vu plus clair que moi, et vous allez en être récompensée. Bien joué, Georgiana, très bien joué. Votre mère serait fière de vous si elle était là pour le voir – une duchesse. »

« Ma tante, vous oubliez que Lord Alfred n'a fait aucune demande », dit Georgiana, assez embarrassée. « Rien n'est garanti ; tout a changé. Et j'ai passé du temps avec Lord Alfred parce que j'appréciais sa compagnie, pas parce que je m'imaginais qu'une chose pareille allait arriver. »

« Oh, mais il va sûrement vous demander votre main. Tout ce qui lui manquait était une fortune, et il peut désormais vous offrir un des plus grands domaines d'Angleterre. Bien sûr, il faudra faire avec la période de deuil, mais enfin, vous devriez être vicomtesse Burnley avant la fin de l'année. »

Lady Catherine continua sur ce ton bien trop longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Darcy remarque qu'en rentrant chez elle et en recevant les visiteurs, elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus et en faire profiter la famille. Lady Catherine partit donc, et la famille continua d'attendre. Elle attendit jusque tard dans l'après-midi, quand une lettre fut délivrée, adressée à M. Darcy.

 _« Comme vous et votre famille l'avez peut-être appris, aujourd'hui est un jour de profonde peine pour ma famille. Mon frère Stéphane, le vicomte Burnley, a été tué en duel. Je ne peux justifier la façon dont il est mort ; mais il reste qu'il était mon frère, et sa mort est un choc pour moi, comme elle le sera pour mes parents._

 _« J'avais souhaité prendre congé de votre famille avant de partir vers le nord, mais j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que j'escorte immédiatement le corps de mon frère à notre domaine familial. Je devrais ainsi arriver un jour seulement après mon courrier, pour que mes parents puissent voir le fils qu'il leur reste, et que nous puissions l'enterrer au cimetière de notre famille, comme ils le souhaiteront sûrement._

 _« Sachez que, sans le terrible événement arrivé ce matin, j'aurais largement préféré vous rendre visite dans les circonstances habituelles, et rester en ville, en l'excellente compagnie que j'ai trouvée dans des maisons comme la vôtre. Je pars en souhaitant, de tout cœur, santé et joie pour votre famille._

 _« ALFRED MALLORY »_

Darcy lut d'abord la lettre en silence, puis à voix haute, et la fit circuler pour que chacun puisse la lire et interpréter les nuances d'un billet aussi court. Elle finit entre les mains de Georgiana, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle comptait autant pour lui qu'il en avait donné l'impression la veille, il aurait pu trouver le temps de venir les voir, même pour quelques minutes, avant de partir vers le nord. Elle se réprimanda ensuite pour ses pensées égoïstes – il venait de perdre un frère, il devait partir en hâte vers le nord, et son plus grand désir, en un moment pareil, devait être de rejoindre ses parents et passer un moment au sein de sa famille.

La lettre les avait tous distraits, et ils avaient laissé passer l'heure où ils se changeaient d'habitude pour aller dîner. En réalisant cela, la famille quitta le salon. Georgiana, cependant, fut attirée à part par son frère tandis que les autres montaient à l'étage.

« J'espère que vous vous souvenez de notre conversation, à la lumière de cette nouvelle », dit Fitzwilliam. « Je dois retirer ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de ne pas épouser l'héritier de ce duché, mais il reste vrai que je souhaite que vous vous mariez par amour, Georgiana. Lady Catherine va exercer une forte pression pour que vous l'acceptiez, s'il vous demande en mariage. Vous ne devez pas laisser cela influencer votre décision. »

« Je vais essayer, Fitzwilliam. Il est cependant impossible de penser à lui sans penser au fait que ses perspectives ont changé. »

« Il est normal que vous y pensiez. D'ailleurs, si l'idée de devenir duchesse et d'être la maîtresse d'un grand domaine le rend plus favorable à _vos_ yeux, alors vous faites votre choix pour de bonnes raisons. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que vous deviez l'épouser pour faire plaisir à votre famille. »

« Merci, je m'en souviendrai », dit Georgiana, soulagée. Elle savait que dans certaines familles, et dans le même genre de situation, on aurait exigé d'elle d'épouser Lord Alfred s'il la demandait en mariage, et elle était bien heureuse que ce ne soit pas son cas.

XXX

Georgiana se retira tôt, ce soir-là, et le reste de la famille la suivit peu après – ils étaient tous encore un peu sous le choc, mais il n'y avait guère plus à dire sur le sujet. Darcy lisait quand Elizabeth entra dans sa chambre, mais il posa le livre quand elle se glissa dans le lit, et elle le prit comme une invitation à s'exprimer sur la nouvelle du jour, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler en privé.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire – quel horrible gâchis », dit-elle.

« Le gâchis a démarré bien avant sa mort », dit Darcy. « Ce jeune homme avait tout ce qu'il pouvait demander dans la vie, et aucun sens du devoir. C'est terrible à dire, mais sa mort bénéficiera au domaine. Ce n'est pas que la famille – tous les serviteurs et les métayers, tous ceux qui dépendent de celui qui succédera au duc, s'en trouveront bien mieux maintenant que Lord Alfred est l'héritier. »

Elizabeth avait plus de retenue que Lady Catherine ; elle ne fit pas remarquer que Georgiana serait peut-être parmi ceux qui s'en trouveraient bien mieux, bien qu'elle supposât que Darcy pensait exactement la même chose.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà battu en duel, Darcy ? » demanda-t-elle, tant pour meubler le silence que par curiosité.

« Non. J'ai été le témoin d'Edward une fois, quand nous étions étudiants – il a toujours été plus martial que moi. Mais au moins, ils s'étaient battus à l'épée, et seulement jusqu'au premier sang versé – ils se sont battus pendant environ un quart d'heure, Edward l'a blessé, et c'était fini. Dieu merci, car j'aurais dû en répondre à Lady Ellen s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. »

« Ma mère était terrifiée à l'idée que mon père provoque Wickham en duel, quand lui et Lydia se sont enfuis ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer – ce n'est tellement pas dans sa nature. »

« Je voulais provoquer Wickham en duel, après Ramsgate, même si cela lui aurait donné bien plus d'importance qu'il ne le méritait », dit Darcy, une expression de colère passant sur son visage. « Edward m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. S'il s'était su que nous nous étions battus, les gens se seraient demandés pourquoi. Et il craignait que Wickham ne choisisse les pistolets, et n'essaie de me tuer. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Georgiana – pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas me faire cela non plus. »

« Je ne vous avais même pas encore rencontrée. »

« Non, et vous ne l'auriez jamais fait, et c'est la chose la plus terrible que je puisse imaginer. »

« Je crois me rappeler une longue période durant laquelle cela ne vous aurait pas dérangé. »

« Le ciel soit loué, nous n'en sommes plus là », dit-elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Cela me dérangerait beaucoup maintenant. »


	22. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Le jour suivant l'annonce de la mort de Stephen Mallory, Georgiana pensa sans cesse à Lord Alfred ; elle se demandait ce qu'il traversait, combien il devrait voyager avant d'atteindre la demeure familiale, comment ses parents avaient réagi en apprenant la nouvelle. Son frère avait écrit une longue réponse au billet de Lord Alfred, exprimant les condoléances de la famille et indiquant que sa compagnie leur manquerait. Il l'avait envoyée immédiatement, mais ils ne recevraient pas de réponse avant un certain temps. Ils ne pouvaient s'attendre qu'à quelques lettres de Lord Alfred au cours des mois à venir ; ayant perdu un fils et un héritier, la famille porterait probablement le deuil pour au moins six mois, et Georgiana ne le verrait sans doute pas avant l'automne, voire la prochaine saison mondaine.

Ses pensées ne retournèrent au capitaine Stanton que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils devaient assister au concert d'Haydn ce soir-là, car elle savait qu'il devait y être présent. Elle avait réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un engouement puéril, mais ressentit quand même un frisson d'impatience à l'idée de le voir, et résolut d'être prudente. A tout le moins, le départ de Lord Alfred lui offrait ce qu'elle avait souhaité – du temps pour mieux connaître le capitaine sans la pression imminente d'une possible demande en mariage de Lord Alfred. En même temps, Lord Alfred ayant quitté la ville, elle n'aurait aucune chance de comparer les deux gentilshommes.

Toute la famille allait au concert et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, c'est avec méfiance qu'Elizabeth regarda la robe que lui avait choisie Sarah. Elle n'avait pas l'ardeur de ses sœurs qui pratiquaient des heures de piano-forte chaque jour, mais aimait la musique ; elle avait d'ailleurs continué à fréquenter les soirées musicales de Lady Tonbridge bien après que M. Davis avait cessé d'être une menace.

Non, c'était la perspective d'une nouvelle soirée en société, d'être présentée à ceux qui la jugeraient, qui l'éviteraient peut-être, une nouvelle soirée à s'appliquer constamment à se comporter comme il seyait à une Mme Darcy. Cela, pensa-t-elle, était la cause de sa réticence, comme cela avait été le cas pour bien d'autres soirées. S'ajoutait à cela le fait que ses règles – fort douloureuses – aient débuté ce matin, ce qui la déprimait encore plus.

« Dois-je choisir une autre robe, madame ? » demanda Sarah.

« Quoi ? Oh, non, Sarah, c'est bon. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Continue, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, madame. »

« Sarah, ta famille en Irlande vit-elle en ville, ou à la campagne ? » demanda Elizabeth, tandis que celle-ci l'aidait à quitter sa robe du jour.

« Ils sont de la campagne, madame. Une petite ferme à côté de Galway. »

« La campagne te manque-t-elle ? »

« Parfois », dit Sarah. « Pas que je n'apprécie pas Londres, madame, ou les chances que vous m'y avez offertes. »

« Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas là que tu as vécu toute ta vie. »

« C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, madame. »

Elizabeth avait progressivement réalisé qu'elle étouffait ici, en ville. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père n'aimait pas la ville. Malgré toutes les occupations que l'on trouvait à Londres, la société restreinte et amicale du Hertfordshire lui manquait, ainsi que les longues marches, les grands jardins pleins de coins et recoins, et jusqu'à l'air frais.

Après avoir si longtemps évité Pemberley, elle réalisait que c'était là qu'elle avait envie d'être, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner dans le Hertfordshire qu'en visite. Elle développait une prédilection pour les promenades dont elle se souvenait, les ruisseaux, et les jardins, mais elle savait qu'ils ne s'y rendraient sans doute pas avant l'été. Même avec le départ de Lord Alfred, il y avait toujours le capitaine Stanton ; elle et Darcy avait décidé que Georgiana devait rester en ville et approfondir leur relation, et profiter de tout ce que la saison avait à lui offrir. Il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'aucun des deux gentilshommes la demande en mariage, ou, s'ils le faisaient, qu'elle accepte de les épouser. Georgiana devait donc élargir son cercle de connaissances, tout particulièrement aux gentilshommes célibataires de son rang. C'était agaçant à admettre, mais Lady Catherine avait raison sur ce point.

Il fallait aussi tenir compte du capitaine Ramsey, et un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage à cette idée. Lui et Kitty montraient une vraie inclination l'un pour l'autre ; les choses semblaient claires entre eux, et ses visites étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle et Darcy avaient tous deux écrit à Longbourn à son sujet ; ils avaient même invité son père à venir en ville et observer la cour faite par le capitaine Ramsey à Catherine, s'il le voulait, mais son père avait décliné l'offre. Tant qu'Elizabeth et Darcy avaient une bonne opinion de cet homme, cela lui évitait de se fatiguer à se faire sa propre opinion. La réponse de sa mère était plus troublante – les mariages avantageux de ses deux filles aînées lui avaient apparemment donné des ambitions au-dessus de la fortune du capitaine Ramsey, et elle voulait que Kitty cherche un homme possédant au moins trois milles livres par an. Heureusement, Catherine n'était guère inclinée à suivre les conseils de sa mère alors qu'elle s'était trouvé un homme très aimable et de belle allure, qui portait l'uniforme, et était largement assez riche pour qu'elle ait de l'argent à dépenser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ils devaient donc rester en ville. Et aussi longtemps qu'ils y demeureraient, leurs engagements en société se succéderaient, et Elizabeth savait que c'était encore plus pénible pour Darcy que pour elle-même. Elle se souvint s'être promis qu'ils se retireraient à Pemberley si nécessaire, et réalisait que ce ne serait pas possible. Mme Annesley était une bonne dame de compagnie, mais on ne pouvait demander à une seule personne de chaperonner deux jeunes filles ayant des prétendants, plus une troisième demoiselle célibataire. Elizabeth doutait qu'un autre M. Davis ne fasse son apparition, mais sa proposition désastreuse avait montré qu'on ne pouvait laisser les jeunes dames dénuées de soutien pendant la saison. Peut-être pouvait-elle suggérer à Darcy d'aller une semaine ou deux à Pemberley ; bien qu'il reçoive des courriers réguliers de son intendant, il devait avoir envie de jeter un œil sur son domaine avant l'été. Et cela lui offrirait le répit dont il avait sans doute encore plus besoin qu'elle.

Elizabeth remercia et Sarah et lui adressa un faible sourire, puis descendit pour un dîner rapide avant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Hanover Square. Il y avait là des connaissances qu'elle était contente de voir, dont Lord et Lady Brandon, et la vicomtesse Tonbridge, escortée par le capitaine Stanton. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Lady Catherine, qui assistait régulièrement à des concerts afin de maintenir sa réputation d'aimer la musique.

Ils circulèrent dans les lieux, échangeant des salutations avec leurs connaissances et faisant quelques nouvelles connaissances. Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton échangèrent brièvement sur le programme de la soirée, mais leur attention fut rapidement détournée, quand la vicomtesse leur demanda comment la famille allait après le décès du vicomte Burnley.

« Nous ne le connaissions que très peu », dit Elizabeth. « Le frère cadet, Lord Alfred, est plus proche de notre famille. Il nous a écrit à son départ. Nous ressentons tous la terrible tragédie que cela doit être pour eux. »

A la mention de Lord Alfred, Georgiana s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. Elizabeth observa soigneusement la réaction du capitaine Stanton, mais il avait son air sérieux habituel – hormis quand on parlait de musique, ou de la marine. Il lui sembla qu'il se redressait un peu, mais il resta silencieux.

« Il vous a _écrit_ au moment de prendre congé, hmm ? » fit la vicomtesse.

« Oui, il avait terriblement hâte de rejoindre sa famille. »

« Bien sûr. Ce genre de nouvelles voyage beaucoup plus vite que les bonnes nouvelles », dit la vicomtesse. « Passons à un sujet moins sombre, notre rencontre ici me permet de vous annoncer mon prochain bal. »

Ils étaient fort surpris qu'elle organise un bal si tôt après le dernier, mais elle dit qu'elle n'aimait rien tant qu'organiser des bals, même si elle ne pouvait plus danser autant que dans sa jeunesse. Le bal précédent n'avait fait que lui rappeler combien elle y prenait plaisir. Elle leur indiqua la date, et leur dit que les invitations leur seraient bientôt délivrées. Nul ne fut plus heureux que Catherine en entendant cela, car vu que le capitaine Ramsey avait été invité au bal précédent, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'il ne le serait pas cette fois. Les émotions de Georgiana étaient plus mitigées. Elle se doutait bien que le capitaine Stanton serait présent, et qu'elle y aurait une chance de danser enfin avec lui. Mais il semblait étrange de devoir danser avec lui alors que Lord Alfred était en deuil.

Il fut bientôt temps d'aller prendre place pour le concert. Malgré sa réserve initiale à l'idée de cette sortie, Elizabeth passa un bon moment. C'était certainement préférable aux conversations guindées et aux jeux de cartes qui constituaient de nombreuses soirées, ou pire, aux réceptions. Par moments, Elizabeth n'arrivait plus à se souvenir que Londres avait été pour elle une nouveauté, quand chaque magasin qu'elle visitait avec sa tante était une source d'excitation, quand les concerts et le théâtre étaient la chose la plus divertissante qu'elle puisse imaginer.

Pendant l'entracte, la famille fut interceptée par Lady Catherine. A voir la déception sur les visages de Georgiana, et même de Mary, Elizabeth comprenait bien qu'elles auraient largement préféré discuter du concert avec la vicomtesse et le capitaine Stanton. Mais Lady Catherine ne les lâchait pas, et les deux jeunes femmes durent partager avec elle, à la place, leurs remarques sur le rythme et le ton de la musique. Lady Catherine les regarda un moment d'un air absent, déclara que bien sûr elle appréciait le concert, nul n'aimait la musique plus qu'elle. Puis elle enchaîna avec son sujet favori du moment, le fait que Georgiana allait devenir duchesse.

« Cette femme est insupportable », chuchota Darcy à l'oreille d'Elizabeth comme ils retournaient à leurs sièges, et elle était contente qu'il l'ait dit, car elle ne pouvait guère lancer une telle discussion ; ce n'était pas _elle_ qui avait des liens de sang avec Lady Catherine.

« Vous devriez la considérer comme une source d'amusement », murmura-t-elle. « Par exemple, pendant la conversation, j'imaginais ma mère disant exactement la même chose, et croyez-moi, elle aurait pu prononcer chacune de ces phrases. »

Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa main, mais il réussit à peu près à contrôler son amusement.

« J'imagine que je ne devrais pas la critiquer autant », dit-il. « Si Georgiana devient duchesse, nous devrons la remercier ; elles nous les a présentés. »

« Et elle ne nous laissera jamais l'oublier. Elle exigera notre reconnaissance jusqu'à ses derniers jours. »

Le reste du concert passa de façon plaisante ; ils attendirent la voiture de la vicomtesse avec elle et le capitaine Stanton ; Georgiana et Mary purent donc discuter du concert avec eux comme elles l'avaient souhaité.

De retour chez elle, confortablement installée dans le lit de son époux, Elizabeth fit remarquer que la soirée avait été assez agréable.

« Oui, nous devons trouver un moyen d'introduire plus de concerts dans le programme de nos soirées », dit-il. « Je les préfère infiniment aux jeux de cartes et aux réceptions. »

« Je me disais exactement la même chose, tout à l'heure. »

« Sans oublier les bals. Les concerts sont largement préférables aux bals. Autant de musique, mais aucune danse. »

« Là, je ne puis vous suivre, Darcy. »

« Vous êtes autorisée à refuser des danses, madame. Moi je dois toutes les danser. »

« Pauvre M. Darcy », dit-elle, glissant une main sur sa poitrine. « De nombreux hommes sont rentrés de la guerre, je vous laisserai peut-être vous reposer le temps d'une danse ou deux. »


	23. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Georgiana avait pensé qu'elle ne verrait pas le capitaine Stanton avant la prochaine soirée musicale, mais il leur rendit visite avec le capitaine Ramsey le lendemain du concert, plus animé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ils en découvrirent rapidement la raison, après l'habituel échange de politesses.

« J'ai discuté avec une de mes relations au concert, et j'ai appris qu'un concert de Boccherini sera donné mercredi prochain dans une salle moins connue », dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas en parler hier soir avant d'avoir pu me renseigner sur les places ; il en reste, et si vous n'avez pas d'autre engagement, j'espère que vous vous joindrez à moi. »

« Ah, nous dînons avec les Gardiner mercredi », dit Elizabeth. Elle se tut, réfléchissant. « C'est la familles ; je ne pense pas que cela les dérangera si les jeunes filles préfèrent aller au concert. Mme Annesley peut se charger de les y accompagner. »

Georgiana et Mary étaient toutes excitées à cette idée ; Catherine hésitait entre le concert et le dîner avec sa tante et son oncle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que le capitaine Ramsey serait également présent au concert, après quoi elle eut une nette préférence pour le concert.

Ils ne virent plus le capitaine Stanton avant la soirée musicale suivante. Il avait amené son nouveau violoncelle, et discutait avec la vicomtesse et un homme plus âgé que lui, mesurant sa taille, et qui affichait un air de famille. Lui et la vicomtesse les aperçurent, et firent signe à Georgiana et à sa famille de les rejoindre.

« Mon oncle souhaiterait être présenté à votre famille, Mme Darcy », dit le capitaine Stanton.

« Bien sûr, nous serions ravies de faire sa connaissance », lui dit Elizabeth.

« Mon oncle, Lord William Stanton, comte d'Anglesey », dit-il. « Mon oncle, ces dames sont Mme Elizabeth Darcy, Mlle Georgiana Darcy, Mlle Mary Bennet et Mme Judith Annesley. »

Le comte se dit ravi de faire leur connaissance, et se révéla rapidement avoir les mêmes sévères mais bonnes manières que le capitaine Stanton. Il n'était arrivé en ville que récemment, avait déjà passé une bonne soirée, dînant avec sa vieille amie et son neveu souvent absent, et se réjouissait fort de continuer la soirée en musique.

Ce soir-là vit aussi le retour de Lady Barton en ville. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, elle fut, comme Mary, l'une des premiers volontaires à jouer. Lady Barton n'était guère plus âgée que Georgiana, mais était bien plus sûre d'elle ; elle jouait de la harpe avec une élégance naturelle. Elle avait choisi un très beau morceau, bien que Georgiana sache, de par sa propre expérience dans cet instrument, qu'il n'était pas très difficile à jouer. Mary revint à Mozart, interprétant un nouveau morceau, et joua aussi bien qu'elle l'avait jamais fait. Georgiana applaudit chaleureusement son amie, et lui murmura ses félicitations quand Mary revint s'assoir.

La quartet, après sa performance très moyenne la semaine précédente, fut invitée par la comtesse à clore la première partie de soirée avant que les rafraîchissements ne fussent servis. Ils devaient jouer du Haydn cette fois, et Georgiana ressentit une grande anxiété pour le capitaine Stanton, qui devait encore une fois interpréter un morceau complexe sur son nouveau violoncelle. Il se débrouilla bien mieux que la fois précédente, mais sa performance n'était pas au même niveau que la toute première fois qu'il avait joué pour le groupe. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air à l'aise avec son nouveau violoncelle, mais s'était assez entraîné sur ce morceau pour que son interprétation ne gâche par le résultat final.

La vicomtesse n'avait pas fait appel à Georgiana avant la collation, mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Elle avait choisi un autre morceau à chanter, et si elle ne l'interprétait pas ce soir, cela lui donnerait une autre semaine pour le travailler. Quand ils firent leur pause, elle complimenta donc avec plaisir ceux qui avaient déjà joué. Elle aurait souhaité une opportunité de complimenter le capitaine Stanton pour ses progrès sur son nouvel instrument, mais lui et le comte était déjà en grande discussion avec Lady Barton. Après les avoir observés un moment, elle réalisa que Lady Barton semblait admirer le capitaine, et fut surprise par le sentiment de jalousie que cela éveilla en elle.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers leurs sièges, et Georgiana vit le capitaine Stanton murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de la vicomtesse en passant près d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, ni la réponse de la dame. Quand ils eurent tous pris place, la vicomtesse fit remarquer que Georgiana n'avait pas encore joué, et lui demanda s'il elle aimerait interpréter un morceau ; Georgiana ne put que se demander si elle avait été le sujet du bref échange.

La jeune fille fut aussi satisfaite de sa prestation qu'une personne aussi modeste qu'elle pût l'être, et tandis qu'ils envoyaient chercher les voitures, elle et Mary furent complimentées aussi bien par le capitaine Stanton que par son oncle. Lord Anglesey se dit enchanté par la soirée – une musique d'une telle qualité chez des amateurs montrait à quel point chacun aimait jouer. Elles approuvèrent tous ces propos avec enthousiasme, et le groupe attendit ensemble les voitures.

« Capitaine Stanton, êtes-vous plus à l'aise avec votre nouveau violoncelle ? » demanda Georgiana, profitant d'une pause dans la conversation.

« Malheureusement non, Mlle Darcy. J'ai bien peur que nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue – vous vous êtes beaucoup amélioré. »

« Mlle Darcy est trop généreuse pour rappeler que j'ai massacré Boccherini autant qu'il pouvait l'être, la semaine dernière, et que n'importe quelle performance ne pouvait être que meilleure cette semaine », dit-il à son oncle.

« Je l'ai entendu quand il a découvert pour la première fois le violoncelle », sourit le comte. « J'espère que ce n'était pas un tel massacre. »

« Tout juste », fit le capitaine Stanton. « J'ai réussi à m'abstenir des sons stridents. »

La voiture du comte arriva en premier, et, complimentant une dernière fois Mary et Georgiana, lui et le capitaine s'en allèrent. Georgiana supposait que, le comte étant en ville, le capitaine Stanton allait désormais séjourner chez celui-ci ; un comte devait certainement avoir un hôtel en ville. L'opinion générale dans leur propre voiture fut qu'elles appréciaient la compagnie de l'oncle presque autant que celle du neveu, et qu'elles seraient contentes de faire plus ample connaissance, s'il en décidait ainsi.

XXX

Le comte choisit en effet de faire plus ample connaissance, et leur rendit visite avec le capitaine Stanton la veille du concert de Boccherini ; il allait également y assister, et invitait les jeunes filles à dîner tôt chez lui avant la sortie, afin qu'ils puissent s'y rendre tous ensemble. Elizabeth et Darcy approuvèrent ; les Gardiner avaient déjà libéré ces demoiselles de leur engagement. Elles se rendirent donc chez le comte, sur Margaret Street.

Le comte, apprirent-elles, était un homme veuf et n'avait pas de filles. Elles réalisèrent que, bien que la demeure fût élégamment meublée, il y manquait le confort qu'une femme y aurait apporté. Le capitaine Stanton avait bien quitté son auberge pour s'installer là, et le capitaine Ramsey avait aussi été invité à y prendre ses quartiers. Elles furent donc assurées d'une compagnie familière dès leur arrivée.

Au dîner était également présent le fils aîné du comte, du nom de Lord George Stanton – la famille ne possédait pas d'autre titre. Il était fiancé à Mlle Lucy Darlington, qui reviendrait en ville pour le mariage dans une quinzaine de jours. Il ne devait pas les suivre au concert. Lord George se révéla un homme fort peu remarquable ; il n'était ni particulièrement intelligent, ni particulièrement stupide, ni particulièrement gentil, ni particulièrement désagréable. Les jeunes filles comprirent vite pourquoi le comte, ayant un fils si peu exceptionnel, recherchait fréquemment la compagnie de son neveu. Pourtant Georgiana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Stephen Mallory, et se dire qu'un tel héritier y était préférable – personne ne s'inquiétait que Lord George ne se fasse tuer en duel, ou ne dissipe dans les paris la fortune familiale. Le comte lui-même était un homme fort intéressant. Georgiana se demanda comment avait été la mère, pour avoir élevé un fils si moyen, et à quoi ressemblait Mlle Lucy Darlington, qui allait l'épouser.

Ce n'était pas des pensées très correctes pour un dîner chez de nouvelles connaissances. Georgiana se reconcentra sur la conversation, qui portait maintenant sur la marine, les personnes présentes ayant peu d'autres sujets d'intérêt en commun.

« Nous allons sans doute rester à terre un certain temps, voire de façon permanente », disait le capitaine Ramsey. Catherine, assise à côté de lui, l'écoutait attentivement.

« Il est vrai que nous avons tant dépensé dans cette guerre que la Parlement va devoir réduire les frais pendant un moment », dit le comte. « J'imagine que bon nombre d'entre vous finiront par être rappelés au service du pays. Nous avons trop d'intérêts dans les échanges commerciaux pour les laisser sans protection. »

« Je pense que nos frégates vont être plus largement utilisées », intervint le capitaine Stanton. « Les lignes de vaisseaux de guerre le seront sans doute moins – ils sont surtout utiles pour les batailles en ligne, et avec Napoléon en exil, nous n'en verrons plus guère. »

« Il veut qu'on remette sa pauvre Caroline en service. Il est si épris de ce vaisseau qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une femme », dit le comte, et Georgiana ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « C'est un très beau navire, je vous l'accorde. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à Portsmouth quand il en a pris le commandement. Je ne suis qu'un marin d'eau douce, mais elle était fort joliment peinte, et ses canons brillaient de tout leur éclat. »

« C'est grâce au lieutenant Campbell », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Mon premier lieutenant – c'est un excellent marin, et il a aussi le don de s'assurer que le navire a la plus belle allure. »

« Que devient-il, avec la paix ? » demanda le comte.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de lui il y a quelques jours. Il vit avec sa famille, mais il veut essayer de s'installer par ses propres moyens, et de s'acheter un cottage ou quelque chose du genre. La demi-paie d'un lieutenant ne suffit pas vraiment à vivre de façon indépendante, mais il a été très économe avec ses parts de prise. »

XXX

A Cheapside, Elizabeth et Darcy arrivaient toute juste chez les Gardiner. Leur demeure était presque aussi grande que celle des Darcy, mais elle semblait toujours plus petite quand les enfants étaient là. Ils étaient au salon avec leurs parents quand Elizabeth et Darcy arrivèrent, les plus jeunes jouant par terre tandis que Suzan, l'aînée, était assise avec ses parents, buvant du lait avec un peu de thé.

Quand ils se furent dit bonjour, Elizabeth alla prendre place à côté de Suzan afin de prendre des nouvelles de sa nièce. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son époux ne l'avait pas suivie. Quand elle leva la tête, elle le vit à genoux au sol, discutant avec les garçons. Ce n'était pas un spectacle inhabituel ; il était généralement attentif avec les enfants Gardiner, bien qu'il s'entendît mieux avec les garçons qu'avec les filles, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il était plus inhabituel de le voir jouer avec des soldats de plomb alors qu'il portait un costume de soirée, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait, parlant de son cousin, qui était un vrai soldat dans l'armée, aux garçons impressionnés.

Ce n'était pas une scène qu'Elizabeth aurait pu imaginer avant leur mariage ; c'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il ne montrait que rarement, et seulement au sein de sa famille proche. Et de toutes les scènes qui pouvaient faire souffrir Elizabeth, celle-ci était la pire. Presque tous les gentilshommes mariés désiraient des enfants ; il fallait des héritiers auxquels passer le domaine et les titres. Mais elle et Darcy aimaient vraiment les enfants. A cet instant, Elizabeth ressentit une vraie douleur de ne pas en avoir conçu. Ils étaient mariés depuis moins d'un an, elle se disait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais elle fut contente quand Anne Gardiner, qui jouait avec sa poupée dans un coin de la pièce et se sentait oubliée, se dirigea vers Elizabeth pour que sa tante puisse la prendre sur ses genoux. La présence de la petite Anne était un réconfort et une distraction pour Elizabeth, et elle avait désespérément besoin des deux.

Finalement, on fit venir la bonne et les enfants se retirèrent ; Susan avec la petite révérence appropriée, Anne avec un mouvement de tête ridicule et adorable à la fois. Les adultes se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, où ils se régalèrent des mets délicats que M. Gardiner acquérait fréquemment grâce à son commerce. Ils abordèrent de nombreux sujets de discussion, dont le Parlement, et en vinrent à parler du Corn Bill, comme à chaque fois qu'une conversation portait sur la législation.

« Si Dieu le veut, la loi sera bientôt adoptée, et nous aurons enfin la paix », dit Darcy sans réfléchir. Ceux avec qui il conversait habituellement – les gentilshommes du White's, les grands propriétaires terriens – auraient largement approuvé ses propos, y auraient porté un toast. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il disait cela. Mais son hôte était un autre public ; la fortune de M. Gardiner venait d'une tout autre source.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'accord avec vous », dit M. Gardiner. « Je ne fais guère d'affaires dans le domaine des céréales, et cela n'a guère d'impact sur mon commerce. Mais je ne peux approuver qu'on limite le libre-échange, et c'est ce à quoi vise le Corn Bill. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid à la table ; Elizabeth ressentit une gêne profonde à voir deux personnes qu'elle aimait se diviser sur un sujet aussi crucial.

« Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas l'intention de… » commença Darcy, mais il ne semblait pas savoir comment finir sa phrase.

« Bien sûr, je comprends l'impact sur les propriétés anglaises, et sur nos chers nièce et neveu », continua M. Gardiner avec un hochement de tête à l'intention de Darcy. « Le vrai scélérat dans cette affaire est Bonaparte – sans la guerre, nous ne ferions pas face à ces problèmes. C'est une mauvaise situation pour tout le monde. »

« Absolument », fit Mme Gardiner. « Je souhaiterais boire à sa déconfiture, alors qu'il est déjà exilé. A la place, nous pourrions porter un toast à la paix. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent, avant de se détendre, soulagés d'avoir passé ce moment de gêne entre amis qui appréciaient habituellement leur compagnie mutuelle. Ils restaient un certaines tension entre eux à la fin du repas, quand Elizabeth et sa tante se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Elizabeth s'attendait à ce que les gentilshommes les rejoignent là aussi tôt que possible, mais ils restèrent un certain temps dans la salle à manger. Quand ils les rejoignirent au salon, leurs expressions indiquaient une bonne volonté mutuelle ; Elizabeth supposa que son époux avait formulé quelque sorte d'excuse auprès de son oncle. Elle fut profondément soulagée que tout aille bien entre leurs familles, car elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'une friction entre ceux qui lui étaient chers.

XXX

La salle de concert, sur Newman Street, était beaucoup plus petite et d'apparence plus usée que celle d'Hanover Square. Contemplant la foule, Georgiana réalisa qu'on rencontrait ici un mélange de personnes cherchant à être en vogue et d'autres qui n'étaient là que pour la musique, et qu'on en voyait plus de la seconde sorte. Elle ne savait qu'attendre de la musique. Comme l'avait requis le capitaine Stanton, elle ne passerait jugement qu'après avoir entendu une nouvelle fois son œuvre. Elle fut ravie d'apprécier tout ce qu'elle entendait durant la première partie du concert, et tout aussi ravie quand le capitaine Stanton demanda son verdict à l'entracte.

« Je l'aime beaucoup », sourit-elle. « Je comprends pourquoi il est votre préféré – certains des morceaux de violoncelle sont exquis. »

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais que vous l'entendiez joué par des interprètes de plus grande qualité. »

« Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas loin de briser notre trêve. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que notre trêve puisse s'appliquer tant que je me bats avec mon nouvel instrument. » Il sourit, mais elle pouvait sentir sa frustration, et sympathisait avec lui.

« Allons, parlons de choses plus joyeuses », dit-il en lui tendant le bras pour la raccompagner à son siège. Elle accepta avec un frisson de joie, bien malgré elle. « Nous allons écouter de la musique tout le reste de la soirée, et je suis curieux de voir si vous allez aimer. »

Les morceaux joués après l'entracte étaient également beaux, mais ce n'est que lorsque le groupe fit venir un guitariste et un percussionniste, et clôtura le concert avec le Fandango de Boccherini, que Georgiana fut vraiment enchantée. Il était à la fois élégant et exotique, différent de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu ; il parlait d'Espagne, d'Amérique du Sud, des ports dont les capitaines leur avaient parlé. Elle resta assise là, pétrifiée, sans voir qu'il la regardait, ravi par sa réaction. Quand elle se fut jointe aux autres pour applaudir debout les musiciens, elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas autant apprécié un morceau – je comprends parfaitement votre amour pour Boccherini, maintenant. »

« Je suis content que vous l'ayez apprécié », dit-il. « J'ai déjà écouté le Fandango à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois que je l'entends, j'ai envie de le réécouter dès que possible. »

« Nous devons trouver le moyen de le jouer pour le club musical », dit-elle. « Je veux qu'ils puissent l'entendre. »

« Nous allons y rencontrer des difficultés, à moins que nous ne puissions convaincre Lady Tonbridge de recruter un guitariste et un joueur de castagnettes. »

« Oui, ce ne serait pas la même chose sans eux », dit-elle en prenant à nouveau son bras. « Nous allons devoir travailler à la convaincre... »


	24. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Georgiana se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une idée en tête : ils n'auraient peut-être pas besoin de recruter un guitariste. Après tout, c'était un instrument à cordes, et sa harpe pourrait peut-être servir de substitut.

Bien qu'ils eussent envoyé chercher l'instrument à Pemberley, elle n'en jouait que rarement ; elle préférait de loin le piano-forte. Cela lui prit du temps rien que de se chauffer les doigts et de se souvenir comment jouer avec fluidité. Elle essaya ensuite de se rappeler les parties principales à la guitare, et se mit à pincer les cordes en suivant ses souvenirs de la veille au soir.

« Que diable es-tu en train de jouer, Georgiana ? » demanda son frère, entrant dans le salon avec Elizabeth.

« C'est le Fandango de Boccherini, non ? » demanda Mary. « Nous l'avons entendu hier soir. »

« Oui, c'est cela. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que j'essaie de jouer. Ces parties ont été écrites pour la guitare, mais je crois que j'arriverai à les jouer à la harpe », dit-elle, avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait faire appel à Mary. « Mary, j'aimerais tant jouer ce morceau pour le reste du club musical. Si j'arrive à m'en tirer avec la partie guitare, accepteriez-vous de vous essayer aux castagnettes ? »

« Castagnettes ? » dit Fitzwilliam. « Dois-je convaincre une troupe de gitans de venir lui apprendre à en jouer ? »

« Mon frère, c'est vraiment un morceau magnifique. Quand nous aurons réussi à assembler tous les instruments, nous vous le jouerons, et vous comprendrez. »

Mary, pendant ce temps, avait réfléchi au fait qu'ajouter quelque chose d'aussi exotique que les castagnettes à ses talents ferait d'elle une jeune femme beaucoup plus accomplie aux yeux de la société. Elle décida que ce serait intéressant, à tout le moins. Et ce serait amusant de travailler avec Georgiana sur quelque chose de nouveau.

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'apprendre les castagnettes », dit Mary.

« Merci, Mary ! Mon frère, pouvons-nous envoyer chercher des partitions du Fandango de Boccherini – tous les instruments – et une paire de castagnettes ? »

Darcy gémit, mais appela M. Miller dans le salon.

« M. Miller, on me dit qu'il faut envoyer chercher toutes les partitions du Fandango de Boccherini, et une paire de castagnettes », dit Darcy. « Où vous allez bien pouvoir trouver des castagnettes, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Je m'en charge, monsieur. Le Fandango de Boccherini et des castagnettes, très bien », répondit M. Miller.

La musique et les castagnettes leur furent trouvées le jour-même, et Georgiana et Mary continuèrent leur expérience dès le jour suivant. Georgiana convertissait la partition de guitare pour la harpe, et Mary travaillait sur son nouvel instrument, qu'elle ne trouva pas trop difficile. Quand les capitaines Stanton et Ramsey leur rendirent visite, les bouts des doigts de Georgiana étaient roses et douloureux, mais elle avait très envie de montrer leurs progrès au capitaine Stanton.

« Est-ce que Mary et moi pouvons vous jouer un morceau ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je crois bien que vous serez surpris. »

« Nous sommes toujours contents d'être surpris », dit le capitaine Stanton, et le capitaine Ramsey opina.

Ils furent déjà surpris quand Georgiana se mit à la harpe – ils savaient qu'elle en jouait, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais entendue le faire. Elles commencèrent à jouer, et le capitaine Stanton se mit à rire dès qu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vous avez trouvé un moyen de jouer le Fandango – je suis enchanté, mesdames. Nous pourrons donner leurs partitions au quartet à notre prochaine réunion. »

« Décidément, tout me rappelle l'Espagne, ces derniers jours », dit le capitaine Ramsey. « Si vous jouez encore un peu, je vous montrerai comment les femmes dansent en Espagne. »

Elles ne pouvaient résister à une telle de demande, et elles continuèrent à jouer, et le capitaine se leva et commença à taper des mains. Ils rirent tous à voir un homme s'essayer à danser comme une dame délicate, et quand Catherine eut saisi les pas, elle se leva avec lui et leur offrit une bien meilleure imitation d'une Espagnole ; et c'est avec jubilation qu'ils dansèrent ensemble.

Mme Annesley n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans les demeures où elle avait travaillé, mais elle n'y voyait aucun mal – ils frappaient beaucoup dans leurs mains, mais Kitty et le capitaine Ramsey se tenaient plus loin l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'auraient fait dans un quadrille. Elizabeth et Darcy, quant à eux, s'étaient réfugiés dans le cabinet pendant que Mary apprenait les castagnettes. Ils ne pouvaient que tendre l'oreille et se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer en bas.

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe », dit Darcy.

« Mme Annesley est avec eux ; il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème », répondit Elizabeth.

« Etes-vous sûre ? On dirait une vraie foire populaire là-dedans. On va bientôt y voir apparaître les tambourins et les jongleurs. »

« Voilà de vrais accomplissement à ajouter à la liste de Caroline Bingley. » Elizabeth eut un sourire condescendant. « Une femme accomplie doit savoir jouer du piano-forte, de la harpe et du tambourin (sans oublier les castagnettes de Mary) ; elle doit savoir chanter et danser ; parler toutes les langues modernes ; dessiner et peindre ; et jongler. Et il doit y avoir une _certaine allure_ dans la façon dont elle jongle. Un terne jonglage ne fera pas l'affaire, si elle veut être réellement accomplie. »

Darcy la regarda un moment avec l'expression la plus sévère et incrédule qu'il puisse afficher, mais Elizabeth pouvait voir les coins de sa bouche remonter avant qu'il ne craque et n'éclate de rire.

« Venez, allons rendre visite à Mlle Bingley, afin de lui dire que nous avons modifié sa liste », dit-elle. « Il va falloir recruter des maîtres dans toute la ville. Nous allons bientôt en manquer, quand toutes ces jeunes filles apprendront à jongler. »

« Allons plutôt voir la cuisinière, pour voir ce qu'elle a glissé dans vos petits-déjeuners, qui a rendu folle toute la maisonnée », dit Darcy, et cette fois c'est Elizabeth qui se mit à rire.


	25. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Il avait fait froid ces derniers jours, mais le temps était plutôt doux ce samedi. Si bien qu'au petit-déjeuner, Darcy demanda à Elizabeth et Georgiana si elles désiraient se rendre à Hyde Park, Elizabeth avec lui dans le phaéton, et Georgiana sur le dos de Grâce. Georgiana déborda d'enthousiasme à cette idée, et Elizabeth trouvait un immense charme à n'importe quelle activité garantissant de l'air frais et de l'espace, même si ce n'était qu'à Hyde Park.

Le phaéton et Grâce furent avancés, ainsi qu'un garçon d'écurie à cheval, au cas où Georgiana ait besoin d'aide. Le parc était rempli quand ils y arrivèrent ; visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir cette idée, et Darcy fit la remarque qu'ils auraient pu prendre un peu plus de temps pour s'organiser et aller jusqu'à Richmond.

« Je crois que vous vous y plairiez, Elizabeth – c'est un des rares endroits en ville où l'on trouve de grands espaces vides de monde, ces jours-ci. »

« De grands espaces me tenteraient bien à cet instant », dit-elle, montrant de la main la ligne de phaétons avançant au trop devant eux, et les cavaliers avançant au petit galop sur les côtés.

« Je dois dire que Pemberley me manque de plus en plus, ces jours-ci », dit-il. « Je n'en suis jamais resté éloigné si longtemps, et je n'avais pas réalisé que je risquais d'avoir le mal du pays. J'oublie presque ce que c'est de posséder ses propres terres, et… »

Elizabeth attendit, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. « Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon intendant ce matin », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons nous contenter de parler du Corn Bill par courrier. Le prix du blé n'attendra pas que le Parlement se décide à agir, et je préférerais nettement en discuter en personne avec Richardson. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions quitter Londres dans les temps à venir, donc j'imagine que je vais devoir le convoquer ici. Mais je n'aime pas que nous soyons tous deux absents de la propriété en même temps. »

Elizabeth avait attendu une occasion de lui permettre de quitter la ville. Cela aurait aussi l'avantage de le rassurer à propos du Corn Bill ; elle savait qu'il se ferait du souci à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'on sache si la loi passerait ou pas.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas à Pemberley à la place ? Nous pourrons nous débrouiller sans vous durant une semaine ou deux. Je suis sûre que vous préféreriez jeter un œil au domaine avant l'été. »

L'idée lui plaisait clairement ; son visage s'illumina, et il dit : « Etes-vous sûre ? Ce serait vraiment bon d'y aller, juste pour quelque temps. Je pourrais passer du temps avec Richardson pour mettre au moins des plans d'urgence en place, et je ne veux pas laisser mes métayers penser que je deviens l'un de ces propriétaires absents. »

« Allez-y, Darcy. Mme Annesley et moi seront là, et nous avons de nombreux amis en ville. Vous me manquerez, mais nous nous débrouillerons sans vous pour quelque temps. »

Ils fixèrent son départ au mardi ou au mercredi suivant, selon le temps, puis Elizabeth se réinstalla au fond du phaéton pour profiter autant que possible de la promenade. Il ne pouvait se détendre, à conduire un équipage dans le parc bondé, mais Elizabeth était libre d'admirer Georgiana, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chevaucher. La haute stature de la jeune fille, sur Grâce, la distinguait parmi les autres femmes, tandis qu'elle évoluait à quelque distance du phaéton, au milieu de la foule de cavaliers. Elizabeth vit une connaissance au loin faire signe à Georgiana, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait du capitaine Stanton.

« Voilà une coïncidence fortuite », dit-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elizabeth désigna les jeunes gens ; ils s'étaient déplacés sur le côté du chemin, au milieu des arbres, et discutaient. Darcy essaya de diriger le phaéton dans cette direction, mais trop de cavaliers lui bloquaient le chemin, et il dut faire le tour avant de les rejoindre.

Ils échangèrent les salutations et politesses habituelles, et Georgiana leur expliqua que le capitaine Stanton, comme eux, avait vu le changement de temps et décidé que c'était une bonne journée pour une sortie à cheval. Il avait emprunté l'un des chevaux de son oncle pour venir au parc.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas chevauché depuis longtemps », dit Elizabeth.

« En effet, je suis sûr qu'il m'a donné sa monture la plus douce, et je me rends quand même compte que je manque d'entraînement », dit-il. « J'ai commencé à penser à acheter mon propre cheval, maintenant que nous sommes en paix. »

« Charles Bingley et moi pensons aller à Tattersalls lundi », lui dit Darcy. « Nous n'avons pas de raison particulière d'y aller ; Charles et moi apprécions juste d'aller voir de bons chevaux. Voudriez-vous venir avec nous, et nous offrir une vraie raison d'y être ? »

« J'en serais honoré. Je pourrais certainement profiter de la présence de deux personnes qui s'y connaissent mieux que moi en chevaux », dit le capitaine Stanton.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez plus l'habitude juger la valeur des navires que celles des chevaux », fit Elizabeth, contente que Darcy ait formulé cette invitation, même si elle n'était pas sûre que la sortie fût très agréable pour le pauvre capitaine Stanton. Sans même compter le genre d'inquisition à laquelle il allait être confronté, Charles et son époux pouvaient parler de chevaux pendant des heures, si on les laissait faire. C'est pourquoi on les encourageait à se rendre à Tattersall régulièrement, afin que cette discussion reste confinée en cet endroit.

« Vous avez tous à fait raison, Mme Darcy. Je remarque tout de même que Grâce et la paire tirant votre phaéton semblent être de belles bêtes. »

Quand il dit cela, Georgiana ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lord Alfred et Tactique. Elle se demanda s'il avait emmené son cheval avec lui dans le nord ; des chevauchées en solitaire seraient considérées comme acceptables durant le deuil, et il n'aurait guère d'opportunités de sortir de chez lui. Effectuait-il de longues chevauchées sur la propriété qui lui appartiendrait un jour ?

Le groupe se mit d'accord pour continuer la promenade ensemble, ce qui permit à Georgiana et au capitaine Stanton de chevaucher ensemble devant le phaéton. Elle fut ravie de découvrir qu'une fois encore, il avait été modeste en évoquant ses talents de cavalier ; il chevauchait bien, particulièrement pour quelqu'un qui n'était guère monté à cheval ces cinq dernières années. Même s'il n'était pas aussi bon cavalier que Lord Alfred.

On ne peut douter que le gentilhomme remarqua aussi la compétence de la jeune dame comme ils avançaient ensemble. Elle avait une belle assise sur Grâce au petit galop et même au trot. Et bien que le cheval fût rendu rétif par le manque d'exercice et demandât une main ferme, Georgiana n'avait aucun problème à le contrôler tout en conversant. Ils discutèrent une nouvelle fois le Fandango de Boccherini, tous deux excités à l'idée de présenter leur projet ce lundi soir.


	26. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Ils n'avaient pas vu Lady Catherine depuis un certain temps, car elle était retournée à Rosings, mais elle était à Saint-George ce dimanche, descendant l'allée et prenant place à côté de son frère, n'ayant que le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec Lord Brandon avant le début du service.

Ils se saluèrent donc à la fin de la messe, et la famille se sépara en deux – Elizabeth, Darcy et les Fitzwilliam ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un certain temps et restèrent à leur place pour discuter, tandis que Lady Catherine, Mme Annesley et les demoiselles remontaient l'allée pour sortir de l'église.

« J'ai entendu une rumeur scandaleuse ! » s'exclama Lady Catherine, sortant comme un ouragan de l'église. « Le vicomte Burnley va épouser une moins-que-rien, une Mlle Foster. Je le tiens de Lady Denham, et elle connaît toutes les dames du pays possédant une fortune de dix mille livres ou plus, ce que cette Mlle Foster n'a certainement pas. »

Elles furent toutes choquées, et Georgiana sentit des sensations étranges l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait comprendre comme il avait pu se fiancer alors qu'il était en deuil, comment il pouvait être fiancé alors qu'il lui avait fait une telle cour, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« C'est une rumeur, et rien de plus », dit fermement Mme Annesley. « Cette ville n'aime rien plus que les rumeurs de fiançailles, et la plupart de celles dont on m'a parlé n'avaient rien de vrai. La mort du frère aîné a attiré une attention malheureuse sur la famille. Je ne serais pas surprise que la rumeur ne tire son origine de là. »

« Lady Denham est une excellente source », dit Lady Catherine. « Elle n'est pas une de ces colporteuses de rumeurs, babillant en vains commérages. »

« Je comprends », dit Mme Annesley. « Il est cependant en deuil ; il serait terriblement choquant qu'il se fiance à un moment pareil. J'ai du mal à croire, vu ce que nous avons pu observer de son caractère, qu'il se comporterait de façon si infâme. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Georgiana, je vais à nouveau vous amener à Almack's mercredi prochain », dit Lady Catherine. « Nous devons vous présenter à de nouvelles personnes, au cas où la rumeur soit vraie. Vous n'aurez guère de mal à obtenir de nouveaux prétendants. »

Georgiana soupira à l'idée de retourner à Almack's, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle devait y aller. Elle se préparait à répondre avec gratitude et enthousiasme, quand Kitty prit la parole :

« Georgiana a déjà un autre prétendant – le capitaine Stanton, de la Marine royale. »

« Le capitaine Stanton, de la marine ? » Lady Catherine renifla. « Je n'imagine pas qu'un moins-que-rien de la marine puisse être un prétendant pour Georgiana. La marine n'est bonne à rien d'autre qu'à gonfler l'importance d'hommes de naissance inférieure, qui croient atteindre une place en société plus haute qu'ils ne le méritent. »

« Ma tante, il est le neveu du comte d'Anglesey », dit Georgiana. « Il n'est pas un moins-que-rien. »

« Et même s'il l' _était_ , je vous prierais de ne pas critiquer la marine », dit Kitty, se redressant et s'exprimant avec plus de fermeté qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait jamais entendu. « Sans la victoire de Trafalgar, les Français nous auraient envahis. Toutes ces terres et ces richesses dont vous vous flattez en société seraient perdues. Vous feriez mieux de penser à cela avant de dire quoi que ce soir sur nos marins. »

« Mais, je… » Lady Catherine tremblait de colère. « Je ne dirai pas qu'on ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi, car votre impertinente sœur aînée se l'est permis avant vous. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Georgiana _viendra_ avec moi mercredi prochain à Almack's, et je n'ai rien à dire au reste d'entre vous. »

Sans plus de façons, Lady Catherine s'éloigna à grands pas jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, alors que le reste de la famille sortait de l'église.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » demanda Darcy.

Lui, Elizabeth et les Fitzwilliam furent informés des nouvelles de Lady Catherine, de sa critique de la marine et de la réaction de Kitty, qui sembla amuser tout le monde, bien qu'ils ne puissent le dire à voix haute. Ils revinrent sur la rumeur des fiançailles de Lord Alfred une fois dans la voiture, essayant d'apaiser une Georgiana visiblement perturbée.

Darcy partagea fermement l'opinion de Mme Annesley, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur, rien de plus, et qu'il n'était pas réaliste d'imaginer qu'Alfred Mallory se fiançât alors qu'il était en deuil. Elizabeth n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps en ville pour estimer combien de ces rumeurs de fiançailles étaient vraies, mais elle ne pensait pas non plus que ce fût son genre.

L'opinion de son frère et sa sœur offrirent un certain réconfort à Georgiana, mais elle ne réussit pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'idée de Lord Alfred, fiancé, pour le reste de la journée.


	27. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

Les dames ne virent pas le capitaine Stanton le lundi matin ; M. Darcy alla en calèche chez les Hurst pour prendre Charles Bingley ; ils devaient suite se rendre chez le comte pour prendre le capitaine avant de rejoindre Tattersall's. Les dames restèrent toutes à la maison, où elles eurent le plaisir de recevoir la visite de Lady Ellen et de Jane dans la même matinée.

Lady Ellen resta une demi-heure. Elle souhaitait sa voir comment sa nièce se portait en l'absence du nouveau vicomte Burnley ; elle n'accorda aucun crédit aux rumeurs de ses fiançailles. Elizabeth se réjouit du fait que, si Lady Ellen semblait apprécier la perspective que Georgiana s'élève en société et épouse un homme plus riche qu'on n'avait pu s'y attendre, sa plus grande satisfaction était que les deux personnalités allaient bien ensemble. Les ayant vus ensemble à plusieurs reprises, et ayant vu Lord Alfred encourager sa timide nièce à s'exprimer, elle aurait été heureuse de les voir se marier même s'il n'avait pas dû hériter du duché. Elle avait connaissance du capitaine Stanton, mais lui avait seulement été présentée au concert d'Haydn, et fut surprise d'apprendre qu'Elizabeth le considérait comme un prétendant.

Quand M. Miller introduisit Jane, Elizabeth ressentit le pincement de jalousie habituel à la vue de sa sœur. La grossesse de Jane commençait tout juste à être visible. En plus des symptômes physiques, Jane affichait une joie qui allait au-delà de sa sérénité habituelle, tandis qu'elle parlait de leurs projets pour l'enfant. Charles avait commencé à chercher la personne appropriée pour reprendre son bail à Netherfield ; ils souhaitaient se libérer du fardeau de vivre si près de Longbourn, et être installés dans leur propre domaine bien avant que Jane n'entre en couches. Jane mentionna qu'ils avaient l'intention de chercher proche du Derbyshire, et Elizabeth était plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée – si elle ne pouvait pas avoir ses propres enfants, elle pouvait au moins se montrer une bonne tante pour le fils ou la fille de Jane. Sa seule hésitation était due au fait que ce serait un rappel constant, pour Elizabeth et son époux, de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'elle exprimât la moindre réticence. Elle offrit au couple de rester à Pemberley tandis qu'il se cherchait une nouvelle résidence.

Après le départ de Jane, le courrier arriva, au sein duquel se trouvait une lettre du vicomte Burnley. Elles avaient toutes hâte d'en connaître le contenu, de voir s'il y avait la moindre référence à Mlle Foster, mais la lettre était adressée à M. Darcy. Elizabeth avait ouvert son courrier lors de son absence précédente, et le ferait de nouveau quand il serait à Pemberley, mais elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire tant qu'il était à domicile. La lettre resta donc sur son plateau dans le hall d'entrée, jusqu'à ce que M. Darcy arrive.

Elles étaient aussi curieuses de savoir comment s'était déroulée la matinée avec la capitaine Stanton, et c'est de cela qu'ils parlèrent en premier. Le capitaine Stanton avait acheté une belle pouliche noire, Phoebe, qui avait excellent caractère et l'approbation de M. Darcy comme de M. Bingley. Ils ne le verraient pas avant le soir, mais il avait demandé aux gentilshommes de transmettre le message qu'il avait hâte de les voir chez la vicomtesse. Il avait amené une selle et une bride avec lui dans la calèche, au cas où il fasse un achat, et avait choisi de rentrer directement chez son oncle sur le dos de Phoebe.

Cela voulait dire que l'on pouvait lire la lettre immédiatement. Dès que la sortie à Tattersall's eut été racontée en détails, on informa M. Darcy de l'existence de la lettre, et il la leur lit. Elle ne contenait aucune allusion à des fiançailles, ou à Mlle Foster ; le vicomte Burnley était touché par les messages de condoléance de la famille. Sa propre famille avait été terriblement secouée par la nouvelle, et passait maintenant de longues heures à pleurer Stephen Mallory. Alfred Mallory effectuait bien de longues promenades solitaires sur Tactique sur la propriété familiale. Il espérait que leur famille se portait bien, et que tout allait bien pour elle. Leur conclusion fut qu'il en avait écrit autant qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer, mais que cette lettre n'était pas vraiment satisfaisante.

Elizabeth songea à quel point le vicomte était désormais désavantagé vis-à-vis de Georgiana, et sympathisa avec le jeune homme. Il devait mener une vie calme pour le moment, n'avait aucune nouvelle à transmettre, pas d'histoire intéressante, et même s'il en avait eu, il n'aurait pas été correct de sa part de les partager tant qu'il était en deuil. Il ne pouvait écrire directement à Georgiana, et en son absence, Georgiana continuait à passer du temps avec le capitaine Stanton. Elle espérait seulement qu'une fois la nouveauté du capitaine Stanton passée, comme elle l'avait dit à sa sœur, Georgiana réussirait à considérer les deux hommes avec objectivité, et, si elle choisissait le vicomte Burnley, qu'elle serait capable de l'attendre. Et de toute façon, il était impossible d'ignorer totalement la possibilité qu'il soit réellement fiancé, et qu'il ne s'intéresse plus du tout à Georgiana.

XXX

La capitaine Stanton était encore une fois arrivé chez la vicomtesse avant elles, bien que son oncle ne fût pas là ce soir-là. Il accordait ce qui ressemblait bien à son vieux violoncelle, bien qu'il eût légèrement meilleure allure. Et le son était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu de lui au cours des deux dernières séances ; il jouait vivement et avec justesse des bribes de Bach tandis qu'il s'échauffait les doigts. Georgiana remarqua immédiatement le changement d'instrument, et en fit le commentaire après l'échange de salutations.

« Ah oui, Mlle Darcy, je ne dirai pas que j'ai abandonné mon nouvel instrument, mais j'ai décidé que mon vieux violoncelle me manquait trop », dit-il. « Je lui ai fait subir une complète remise en état, et nous allons voir si ce n'est pas le meilleur des mondes. »

« Cela me semble tout à fait bien », dit Georgiana avec un doux sourire.

Elizabeth les observa attentivement, comme elle le faisait toujours. Ils semblaient assez confortables en compagnie l'un de l'autre, mais restaient tous deux très réservés. La timidité de Georgiana s'était beaucoup atténuée depuis qu'Elizabeth la connaissait – le crédit en revenait surtout au vicomte Burnley – mais elle restait plus calme que les autres demoiselles de son âge. La réserve du capitaine Stanton semblait surtout venir de son caractère sérieux, mais l'effet général était que tous deux semblaient toujours vouloir en dire plus qu'ils ne le faisaient.

Elizabeth l'interrogea sur sa nouvelle pouliche, et il les informa que le trajet jusqu'à chez son oncle s'était très bien passé, mais qu'elle avait été un peu perturbée par le bruit et la foule lors de la vente, et qu'il l'avait laissée se reposer à l'écurie ce soir. Son oncle avait besoin de la voiture, et comme la nuit était belle, il était venu à pied, comme il l'avait fait pour ses deux premières soirées musicales.

Les autres membres du quartet étaient arrivés, et le capitaine Stanton demanda à Georgiana si elle voulait les mettre au courant de leur projet de Fandango, ce à quoi elle acquiesça. Ils y allèrent ensemble, Georgiana portant sous son bras une plus épaisse liasse de papier que d'habitude, puisqu'elle avait amené toutes les partitions de Boccherini.

Elizabeth et Mme Annesley allèrent prendre leur siège habituel au fond de la pièce. Elizabeth ne put donc qu'observer la discussion animée entre Georgiana, le capitaine Stanton et les trois autres membres du quartet, ainsi que Mary, à qui Georgiana avait fait signe de les rejoindre. Quand ils commencèrent à jouer, Elizabeth fut contente de voir le capitaine Stanton racheter ses performances précédentes ; ce soir-là, l'audience applaudit debout le quartet.

Les prestations de Mary et Georgiana furent également très réussies, et la soirée fut donc très satisfaisante jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lèvent pout attendre leur voiture. Elles attendirent et attendirent, regardant les autres voitures partir, et la leur n'arrivait toujours pas. Finalement, leur garçon d'écurie vint à la porte, et dit que l'un des chevaux boitait ; on n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause.

S'ensuivit une discussion pour savoir comment rentrer chez elles. Elles pouvaient envoyer le garçon d'écurie chercher un autre cheval, et la vicomtesse proposa de faire préparer sa propre voiture. Mais Elizabeth avait hâte de rentrer voir Darcy, qui devait partir pour Pemberley le lendemain matin, et déclara qu'il ne fallait pas prendre une telle peine pour elles. C'était une belle soirée, et la distance était faible ; elles n'auraient aucun problème à rentrer à pied en compagnie du garçon d'écurie, tandis que le cocher attendait avec les chevaux.

Le capitaine Stanton, qui était resté avec elles pendant qu'elles attendaient, jugea que c'était une bonne idée, mais y apporta un changement – il allait les accompagner à la place du garçon d'écurie. Ce n'était qu'un léger détour pour lui, et il pouvait envoyer quelqu'un récupérer son violoncelle au matin. Le garçon d'écurie était un jeune homme de petite taille, âgé de vingt ans à peine, et bien qu'Elizabeth ne fût guère inquiète, elle accepta volontiers que le capitaine Stanton les accompagnât à la place, surtout pour faire plaisir à Georgiana.

Ils partirent tranquillement, commentant encore les morceaux joués ce soir-là, et complimentant le capitaine Stanton sur ses progrès. Ce n'est que quand ils atteignirent Audley Street, qui n'était pas aussi bien illuminée que la rue précédente, que les choses se précipitèrent. Tout se déroula si vite qu'Elizabeth ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé qu'avec quelques secondes de retard.

Un jeune garçon, surgissant d'une ruelle, fonça droit sur Georgiana, la faisant tomber tandis qu'il lui arrachait son réticule et essayait de s'enfuir. Il y aurait peut-être réussi, mais le capitaine Stanton le fit basculer en lui frappant sèchement les genoux de sa canne. Le garçon chuta, le capitaine Stanton le retourna d'un coup de pied et pressa le bout de sa canne sur la gorge du garçon. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le reste du groupe réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

« Mlle Darcy, êtes-vous blessée ? » lança le capitaine Stanton. Elizabeth nota brièvement son expression peinée tandis qu'elle fondait sur Georgiana, lui posant la même question.

Cette dernière, pour sa part, semblait plus sidérée qu'autre chose. Elle marchait, puis elle était au sol, et comme Elizabeth, elle mit un temps à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Non, je pense que ça va », dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle enregistra une douleur sourde dans le poignet, qui commençait à s'intensifier ; quand le garçon avait attrapé son réticule, ses rubans s'étaient accrochés à son poignet avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se dégager, puis elle était tombée sur cette main. Ainsi fragilisé, le poignet s'était tordu de façon douloureuse sous son poids.

Elizabeth et Mme Annesley, à genoux à côté d'elle, exprimèrent leur soulagement, tandis que Mary s'occupait en ramassant les feuilles des partitions, qui s'étaient éparpillées dans sa chute. Le capitaine Stanton retira sa canne et saisit la chemise en lambeaux du garçon, le tirant debout. Le garçon se tortilla et essaya de s'enfuir, mais le capitaine le tenait fermement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de lui ? »

« Laissez-le partir, s'il vous plaît », dit Georgiana. « Il ne m'a fait aucun dommage permanent, mais ils lui couperont sûrement la main. »

« Ils feront plus que lui couper la main », dit le capitaine Stanton, soulevant encore le garçon qui se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds. « Il sera probablement pendu, pour avoir volé et attaqué une dame. »

« Alors je vous prie de le laisser aller – je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'on l'ait pendu pour cela. Il est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il fait. »

« Georgiana, cela fait sans doute des années qu'il gagne sa vie de cette façon », lui dit Elizabeth avec douceur.

« Quand bien même, il est trop jeune pour qu'on le pende pour une chose pareille », dit Georgiana, au bord des larmes. « Regardez comme il est maigre – il doit mourir de faim. »

« Si j'avais encore un vaisseau, je le prendrais à mon bord pour voir s'il est capable de gagner sa vie de façon honnête. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais le laisser partir, comme le désire Mlle Darcy », dit le capitaine Stanton. Puis, s'adressant au garçon : « Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir que tu vis, et avec tous tes membres, parce que cette dame a été incroyablement généreuse à ton égard. Si tu dois vivre du vol, promets-tu de ne plus jamais le faire en t'attaquant à une dame ? »

Les yeux écarquillés de peur, le garçon hocha la tête avec vigueur, et le capitaine le poussa brusquement dans la rue. Le garçon trébucha, se releva et fila d'un pas lourd et boitillant. Puis leur attention se porta sur Georgiana, qu'Elizabeth et Mme Annesley aidèrent à se relever. Mme Annesley toucha son poignet, et Georgiana laissa échapper un petit glapissement de douleur.

« Vous êtes blessée », dit le capitaine d'une voix inquiète et furieuse, l'air prêt à retourner cherche le garçon si l'une d'elles le lui demandait.

« Ce n'est que mon poignet », dit Georgiana, expliquant comment elle s'était blessée.

« Pouvez-vous le plier ? » demanda-t-il, tout en agitant sa main autour de son propre cou. Elle réalisa qu'il retirait sa cravate.

« Cela fait mal, mais j'y arrive », dit Georgiana.

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est probablement pas cassé, mais vous devriez le montrer à votre chirurgien », dit-il, attachant d'un nœud les deux extrémités de sa cravate, puis expliquant qu'il allait passer la boucle en tissu autour de sa tête. Le geste était étonnamment intime ; cela troubla Georgiana, embarrassée, surtout quand elle s'aperçut que sa chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir sa poitrine plus qu'il n'était convenable. Elle aurait presque souhaité que ce fût lui, et non Elizabeth et Mme Annesley, qui arrangeât la cravate en écharpe, mais réalisait qu'elle aurait été submergée par l'émotion s'il s'était tenu si proche et avait ainsi touché son bras.

« Accrochez-vous à mon bras, je vous en prie, Mlle Darcy », dit le capitaine Stanton. Tendant le réticule à Elizabeth, il prit place du côté de son autre bras et lui tendit le sien, qu'elle accepta avec un très léger tremblement. « Vous avez traversé une vraie épreuve ce soir. »

« Ce n'était pas si pénible », dit-elle comme ils se remettaient à marcher. « J'ai à peine réalisé ce qui se passait. »

Elle ne lui dit pas comme elle était reconnaissante qu'il ait été là avec elles ; s'il n'avait pas calmement pris la situation en main et arrêté le garçon, elle aurait été bien plus effrayée. Il ne lui dit pas comme il admirait sa force d'âme ; une telle aventure aurait rendu la plupart des jeunes filles hystériques, mais elle marchait calmement à ses côtés, même si elle tenait son bras plus fermement qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce garçon », dit-il. « Je me demande si certains de mes mousses, voire certains matelots plus âgés, se sont tournés vars le larcin pour survivre. Ils ont tous gagné de belles sommes en parts de prise, mais de nombreux marins ne gardent pas longtemps leur argent une fois à terre. Ils ont la vue courte ; ils ne pensent pas à ce qui arrivera s'ils ne trouvent pas un nouveau navire quand l'argent viendra à manquer. »

« Vous vous préoccupez beaucoup de vos hommes », dit-elle.

« Oui – j'ai été responsable d'eux pendant cinq ans, et j'ai du mal à perdre cette habitude. »

Ils furent interrompus par le frère de Georgiana qui, suivi par un domestique, s'avançait à grands pas dans Audley Street, une lanterne à la main et l'air très inquiet. Il sembla soulagé en les voyant, puis redoubla d'inquiétude quand il vit le bras de Georgiana.

« Que diable s'est-il passé ? », s'écria-t-il. On lui raconta le cheval boiteux, le garçon et son attaque de Georgiana. En retour, il expliqua qu'il s'était inquiété en ne les voyant pas rentrer à l'heure habituelle, ni même un quart d'heure plus tard. Il avait organisé tous les serviteurs en petits groupes, et ils avaient emprunté toutes les routes que ces dames avaient pu suivre pour rentrer.

Le visage de Darcy montrait une inquiétude douloureuse, qui, comprit le groupe, venait du sentiment de n'avoir pas pu protéger sa sœur. Pendant un moment, il sembla sur le point d'arracher Georgiana du bras du capitaine Stanton et la raccompagner à la maison lui-même. Mais il se reprit ; bien que Georgiana lui assurât qu'elle n'avait rien hormis sa douleur au poignet, elle semblait fatiguée et pressée d'arriver chez eux. Ils se remirent à marcher, après qu'il eût envoyé le domestique trouver les autres et leur dire que l'on avait retrouvé les dames et chercher le chirurgien. Elizabeth lui prit le bras, se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura de se détendre ; Georgiana allait bien, elles allaient toutes bien.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison en même temps que les autres serviteurs. S'ensuivit un moment de confusion pendant laquelle on informa Catherine et les domestiques, aussi inquiets que Darcy l'avait été, de ce qui s'était passé. Mme Wright et Elizabeth rétablirent finalement un peu d'ordre, et ils amenèrent Georgiana à l'étage pour attendre le chirurgien. Celui-ci vint, et répéta le diagnostic du capitaine Stanton : le poignet de Georgiana n'était pas cassé, mais par précaution, il valait mieux ne pas le bouger. On banda le poignet, et on lui donna une dose de laudanum pour atténuer la douleur, ce qui l'endormit rapidement.

Pendant tout ce temps, le capitaine Stanton était resté attendre dans le hall d'entrée, oublié de tous. Darcy finit pas se souvenir de sa présence. Il demanda à M. Miller d'introduire le gentilhomme dans son cabinet, s'il n'était pas déjà parti, et de lui offrir une collation. Il n'était parti, et Darcy le rejoignit là après un autre quart d'heure. Il nota que le capitaine n'avait rien bu, et les servit tous deux généreusement en cognac.

Le capitaine Stanton accepta le verra mais n'en but qu'une petite gorgée, et demanda : « Comment vas Mlle Darcy ? »

« Elle va aussi bien que l'on puisse s'y attendre. Le chirurgien dit que son poignet n'est pas cassé. »

Le capitaine Stanton hocha la tête, l'air soulagé, et dit : « Je suis vraiment désolé, M. Darcy. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver à Mayfair, j'aurais insisté pour que ces dames trouvent un autre moyen de rentrer. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet », dit Darcy, déjà informé par sa femme que cela avait été son idée. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille non plus, mais je me renseignerai demain. Si ce n'est pas un incident isolé, mes voisins et moi auront peut-être intérêt à mettre en place un service de sécurité privé. Il est inacceptable que ce genre de chose se passe ici, même une seule fois. »

« Si le service de sécurité devient nécessaire, puis-je suggérer qu'il soit formé à partir de soldats ou de marins démobilisés ? Je pourrais facilement vous procurer une vingtaine de candidats. »

« Espérons que nous n'en viendrons pas là », dit Darcy. Il avait du mal à accepter l'idée de marins se promenant dans Mayfair, puis les imagina dans des livrées, peut-être semblables à celles de la marine – bien qu'un peu plus raffinées – et se familiarisa doucement avec l'idée. « Je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous avez laissé partir le garçon. Mme Darcy m'a expliqué que Mlle Darcy avait demandé que vous le relâchiez. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez laissez ce criminel s'enfuir ? »

« C'était une de mes raisons, oui », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Mais j'en avais d'autres. Si j'ai bien compris, Mlle Darcy vient seulement d'être présentée en société. Si son nom était rattaché à une telle attaque, je craignais qu'elle ne gagne une notoriété indésirable pour toute la famille, même si elle est innocente en cette affaire. Et puis tout simplement, maîtriser le garçon tout en raccompagnant ces dames chez elles aurait été compliqué. J'ai estimé que ma priorité était de les ramener chez elles en toute sécurité, si un autre événement devait se produire. »

Darcy hocha la tête, apaisé par ces deux arguments. Il savait que Georgiana était très sentimentale, et avait craint qu'en laissant le garçon s'en tirer, le capitaine n'ait montré une tendance à se laisser attendrir par les sentiments de sa sœurs. Qu'il ait considéré les autres conséquences de sa décision en un tel moment donnait une bonne idée de son caractère. Darcy réalisa soudain que le capitaine Stanton avait l'habitude de prendre de telles décisions. L'homme avait des manières de gentilhomme, et il était facile d'oublier qu'il avait commandé une frégate et ses hommes, qu'il les avait menés dans la bataille et qu'il avait capturé de nombreux navires.

« Ne pensez pas que je sois ingrat », dit Darcy. « J'ai d'ailleurs négligé de vous remercier séance tenante du service que vous avez rendu à ma famille. Je veux seulement comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé, comme je n'étais pas là moi-même. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, M. Darcy. Si j'avais une sœur, je suis certain que j'aurais été aussi inquiet que vous en découvrant qu'une telle chose s'était passée en mon absence. »

« Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de lever mon verre à votre santé, avec toute ma gratitude », dit Darcy, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le capitaine Stanton l'imita, et but une autre gorgée.

Il était tard quand Darcy rejoignit sa chambre, mais Elizabeth était là, réveillée, essayant de se concentrer sur un livre.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle dort calmement », dit Elizabeth. « Je crois qu'elle a été la moins secouée par cette affaire. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison », dit-il, entrant dans le lit et l'embrassant. « Je ne peux exprimer à quel point j'avais peur que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à l'une d'entre vous – ou même à vous toutes. »

« Je sais », chuchota-t-elle, lui rendant son baiser.

« Je vais écrire à Richardson demain et lui dire que je ne viendrai pas à Pemberley », dit-il. « Je ne peux pas partir à un moment pareil. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'annuler votre voyage », dit-elle. « Le poignet de Georgiana va guérir que vous soyez là ou non, et nous n'allons pas sortir pendant qu'elle se repose. Voulez-vous passer les jours à venir assis avec un groupe de femmes alors que vous pourriez être à Pemberley ? »

« Je dois me renseigner auprès des voisins pour savoir si c'était un incident isolé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous devrons voir ce qui peut être fait pour assurer notre sécurité. »

« Dans ce cas, décalez votre voyage d'une journée. Partez mercredi. »

« C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire. »

« Jusqu'à quelle heure est resté le capitaine Stanton ? Je voulais le remercier, mais ne souhaitais pas quitter Georgiana. »

« Il venait de partir quand je suis monté », dit Darcy. « Et je l'ai remercié. Je crains cependant que cet incident ne le fasse mieux voir auprès de Georgiana. »

« Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? Je trouve qu'il ferait un bon parti pour elle. »

« Je préfère le vicomte Burnley. Je suis sûre que ces rumeurs de mariage ne sont que des bêtises, et qu'il reviendra faire sa demande en mariage quand son deuil sera fini. »

« Oh, parce qu'il va hériter un duché, vous lui donnez votre préférence. »

« Non, parce qu'il montre de l'affection, et une claire préférence à son endroit », dit-il. « Je n'ai aucune objection particulière quant au capitaine Stanton ; j'apprécie assez sa compagnie, en réalité. Mais Georgiana le laisse indifférent. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Il recherche sa compagnie à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrent », s'indigna Elizabeth.

« Ils aiment tous deux la musique – je ne doute pas qu'il apprécie d'en discuter avec elle. Mais il ne montre pas la moindre affection. Quand il nous rend visite, c'est toujours avec le capitaine Ramsey. Il converse peut-être avec Georgiana pour que son ami puisse se consacrer pleinement à Kitty. »

« Il est réservé – et elle aussi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que vous pensiez la même chose de ma sœur – que Charles lui était indifférent, et tous ceux qui les voient aujourd'hui peuvent se rendre compte qu'ils sont profondément amoureux », dit Elizabeth, maintenant en colère. « Vous n'avez pas vu l'expression sur son visage quand elle est tombée à terre. Il était très inquiet. »

« Et il pouvait l'être, vu qu'une des dames qu'il escortait avait été attaquée. »

« Oh, et maintenant vous le lui reprochez ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'était _mon_ idée de rentrer à pied ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », dit-il, perdant son sang-froid. « Vous pensez aussi qu'il est tout à fait acceptable qu'une femme fasse seule trois milles à travers la campagne. Je me serais douté que c'était votre idée, même si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit. »

Il n'aurait guère pu en dire qui heurte plus Elizabeth que ces mots. Elle se sentait déjà terriblement coupable que la marche ait été son idée, et cette remarque raviva toutes les insécurités qu'elle avait développées depuis son arrivée en ville. Cela remettait en cause son jugement ; cela remettait en cause sa bienséance. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir dit cela, et elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'en être affectée. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée de bienséance avant de se marier, et elle se sentait maintenant jugée en permanence. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle quitta le lit avant qu'il ne puisse les voir.

« Je vais dans ma chambre », dit-elle. « Si nous continuons comme cela, nous allons réveiller Georgiana. »

« Elizabeth – Elizabeth ! »

S'il avait autre chose à dire, elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était dans le dressing de Darcy, puis dans le sien, fermant la porte et s'y appuyant comme les larmes se mettaient à couler.


	28. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

Sarah sembla sentir que sa maîtresse était encore plus fatiguée et indolente que d'habitude, ce matin-là. Après l'avoir informée que Mlle Hugues avait déjà habillé Georgiana et que la jeune fille se portait bien, elle continua de bavarder avec légèreté sur le temps et d'autres sujets vides de sens, ce qui apaisa un peu Elizabeth.

Elles furent toutes deux surprises quand on frappa à la porte donnant sur le couloir, et Sarah alla répondre. Elizabeth entendit la voix de Darcy, demandant s'il pouvait voir Mme Darcy un moment, quand elle serait habillée. Sarah regarda Elizabeth avec inquiétude, et Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'avoir cette discussion, mais elle pensait qu'il valait mieux l'avoir avant le petit-déjeuner ; elle n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant que tout allait bien devant le reste de la maisonnée avant qu'ils aient au moins discuté.

Sarah finit de la coiffer. Elizabeth s'assit à son bureau, puis décida qu'elle préférait rester debout, et c'est ainsi qu'elle était quand il entra, l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle se sentait.

« Elizabeth, je suis désolé », dit-il, traversant la pièce à grands pas et saisissant ses mains avec une telle ferveur qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à genoux. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'aurais eu la même idée que vous en une telle situation, mais je n'ai vraiment rien à y reprocher, et j'ai dit la même chose au capitaine Stanton. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je venais de vivre un des moments les plus terrifiants de ma vie, et je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère. »

« Vous m'avez blessée », dit-elle, se remettant à pleurer malgré elle. « Je passe la majeure partie de mes journées à essayer d'être convenable, d'être tout ce qu'on attend de Mme Darcy, et vous avez remis tout cela en cause. »

« Personne ne remet en cause la façon dont vous vous comportez, et surtout pas moi », dit-il. « Lady Ellen m'a dit à plusieurs reprises à quel point elle était impressionnée par votre transition. »

« Lady Ellen a dit cela ? » Elizabeth ressentit un bref élancement d'espoir et de fierté, d'avoir été louée par une telle source.

« Oui, elle l'a dit. Mais je suis inquiet pour vous, Elizabeth. Avant que nous ne venions à Londres, vous étiez pleine d'esprit et d'indépendance, et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus en vous – c'est ce qui vous a fait parcourir trois milles à pied pour visiter votre sœur malade, et si je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve, je vous ai certainement admirée pour l'avoir fait. Mais je crains que votre rôle ici ne vous ait volé votre énergie – je crains que vous ne soyez pas heureuse. »

Ces mots étaient si vrais qu'elle se remit à pleurer abondamment, et ne put parler pendant un moment.

« Regrettez-vous de m'avoir épousé, Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-il avec une expression de douleur, craignant visiblement que la réponse ne soit oui.

« Non, bien sûr que non – n'en doutez _jamais_. Mais je suis fatiguée de la vie en ville, et de la société. La campagne me manque tellement. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi à Pemberley ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter tous les deux en laissant ici trois jeunes filles célibataires. Mme Annesley est merveilleuse, mais ce serait trop lui demander. »

« Aimeriez-vous aller à Longbourn, un de ces jours ? »

La seule mention de Longbourn lui donna un tel mal du pays qu'Elizabeth ne put d'abord que hocher la tête. Puis elle fit remarquer que Mary avait peut-être envie de rentrer chez elle, et qu'elle pourrait l'y accompagner. Dans l'immédiat, il lui promit une sortie à Richmond ; il faisait beau, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils n'y aillent pas le jour-même, après quelques brèves visites chez leurs voisins – juste eux deux, dans le phaéton.

« Merci », dit-elle doucement. « Je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

« Vous devez me dire ce dont vous avez besoin plus souvent, et si vous ne le faites pas, je dois penser à vous le demander », dit-il.

Elle répondit en l'étreignant. Elle se sentait profondément soulagée, et apaisée, tandis qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur le front. Après une telle nuit, rien d'autre ne pouvait lui apporter une telle paix.

Au petit-déjeuner, ils prétextèrent la santé d'Elizabeth pour expliquer le départ reporté de Darcy et la sortie de dernière minute à Richmond ; elle ne se sentait pas bien, et avait besoin de prendre l'air. Tous à table lui trouvaient mauvaise mine. Georgiana leur assura qu'elle se sentait très bien malgré la douleur au poignet, et les encouragea à y aller. Catherine leur dit qu'elle, Mary et Mme Annesley ne devraient avoir aucun problème à divertir Georgiana, qui ne pouvait jouer ni du piano-forte ni de la harpe, ni même s'essayer aux travaux d'aiguille tant que son poignet la faisait souffrir.

Darcy rendit quelques brèves visites à ses voisins les plus proches dans Curzon Street, et écrivit en vitesse quelques billets à d'autres habitants de Mayfair, s'enquérant discrètement de crimes récents dans le voisinage. Cela lui prit un peu plus d'une heure et demie, et permit à Mme Wright de leur faire préparer par les cuisines un pique-nique composé de viande froide, de pâtisseries et autres délicatesses. Si bien que quand Darcy en eut fini avec sa correspondance, la nourriture était prête, et un phaéton les attendait dehors.

Darcy aida Elizabeth à monter dans le phaéton. Il saisit les rubans, regarda en arrière et fit un signe de tête au garçon d'écurie qui allait les suivre à cheval, et dit : « Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous soyez Elizabeth, mon Elizabeth – pas Mme Darcy. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux », fit Elizabeth. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, et était sûre que cela serait encore plus le cas quand ils auraient laissé l'air dense de la cité derrière eux.

Dans la demeure, Catherine et les autres femmes eurent peu à faire pour occuper Georgiana, car peu après que Mary eut joué quelques-uns de ses airs préférés au piano-forte, les capitaines Stanton et Ramsey arrivèrent. Le second exprima son inquiétude, ayant été informé par son ami des événements de la nuit précédente, tandis que le premier fut soulagé d'entendre que Georgiana se sentait mieux.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne m'oblige à reporter mon travail sur le Fandango », dit Georgiana. « Peut-être Lady Barton pourrait-elle prendre ma place à la harpe. »

« Absolument pas – nous attendrons tous que vous alliez mieux », dit le capitaine Stanton. « C'était votre idée, et vous devez en être l'un des acteurs. »

« Pensez-vous que vous pourrez au moins danser au bal de Lady Tonbridge ? » demanda le capitaine Ramsey, avec un sourire complice à l'intention de Catherine. Celle-ci lui avait déjà promis la première danse, la danse du souper et la valse. « Si c'est le cas, je dois vous demander votre main pour une danse. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé », dit Georgiana. « Mon poignet me fait moins mal aujourd'hui, j'espère donc qu'il sera suffisamment remis mardi. Il sera peut-être encore contusionné, mais mes gants le couvriront. »

« Puis-je vous inviter pour la deuxième danse, dans ce cas ? Mlle Catherine m'a déjà promis la première. »

« Oui, merci, j'apprécierais beaucoup cela », dit Georgiana. Elle voulait regarder le capitaine Stanton, souhaitant vivement qu'il l'invitât pour la première danse, mais n'osait le faire.

« Si vous n'avez aucun engagement pour la première danse, j'apprécierais que vous me l'accordiez, Mlle Darcy », dit le capitaine Stanton.

« Oh, passez aussi la danse du souper avec elle », dit Catherine. « Comme cela nous serons ensemble au souper. »

« Très bien – Mlle Darcy, pourrai-je danser la première danse _et_ la danse du souper avec vous ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup cela. »

Il demanda ensuite à Catherine s'il pouvait aussi danser avec elle, et les deux capitaines prièrent Mary de leur accorder une danse. Ils parlèrent un moment de leur excitation à l'idée du bal, jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent fait le tour du sujet.

« Nous avons une nouvelle invitation pour vous et le reste de votre famille », dit le capitaine Ramsey. « Un de nos amis, le capitaine Shaw, du sloop Daphnée, a remonté la Tamise la semaine dernière – il doit emmener quelques hommes du gouvernement en France à la fin du mois. Il nous a proposé de faire usage de son grand canot à voile, et nous voulions vous demander si votre famille aimerait aller naviguer sur le fleuve. »

« Naviguer ! Je n'ai jamais navigué ! » dit Catherine, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement son enthousiasme.

« Moi non plus », dit Georgiana, regardant Mme Annesley pour voir si l'idée lui posait un problème. Mme Annesley hocha brièvement la tête et dit qu'elle n'avait jamais navigué non plus, et trouvait que ce serait une bonne distraction. Mary était moins enthousiaste, mais accepta quand même de venir, et le groupe fixa la sortie à la journée du samedi, même s'il faudrait bien sûr consulter M. et Mme Darcy d'ici là. Les capitaines prirent congé, et le bal de la vicomtesse fut presque oublié dans leur enthousiasme à aller naviguer.

XXX

Elizabeth fut enchantée par Richmond. Elle avait bien sûr déjà vu des terrains plus étendus, et de plus beaux panoramas, même en ayant aussi peu voyagé qu'elle l'avait fait, mais de les voir après avoir passé tant de temps en ville fut une révélation. Ils aperçurent quelques cavaliers et un autre phaéton en entrant dans le parc, mais l'endroit était calme, et lui mettait du baume à l'âme.

Habituellement, elle préférait marcher, si elle avait le choix sur sa façon de profiter de la campagne. Mais comme ils empruntaient l'un des chemins, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec un conducteur si talentueux – car son époux était certainement talentueux – et qu'il y avait une nouvelle sorte de plaisir à cela, à parcourir le parc à une telle vitesse, l'air vif lui fouettant le visage. Comme il y avait beaucoup moins de trafic qu'à Hyde Parc, Darcy n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer autant sur les chevaux, et ils pouvaient commenter tout ce qu'ils voyaient comme ils avançaient : le troupeau de daims broutant l'herbe, les arbres dénudés de feuilles, les champs immenses, et le gentilhomme accompagnant une dame, laquelle portait une ridicule tenue d'amazone rouge avec un chapeau vert ; ils s'accordèrent à dire que, de là où ils étaient, cela la faisait ressembler à une fraise.

Ils firent un large circuit dans le parc avant de couper par une allée menant au lac, où le garçon d'écurie se chargea des chevaux et les emmena boire, tandis que Darcy et Elizabeth descendaient sur le rivage pour étendre leur couverture et prendre leur pique-nique dans l'intimité.

« Nous devons venir ici beaucoup plus souvent », dit Elizabeth, une fois qu'ils eurent sortis le contenu du panier. « Au moins une fois par semaine. »

« J'approuve ce plan », dit Darcy, l'observant attentivement. Elle avait toujours l'air fatiguée, mais avait un teint frais, et il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, qui avait été absente ces derniers mois. « Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux. »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux », sourit-elle. « J'avais peut-être juste besoin d'air frais. Je serai fort jalouse de vous quand vous irez à Pemberley. »

« Je me disais que je n'irai peut-être pas. Je hais l'idée de vous quitter si vite après – après tout ça. »

« Darcy, vous dites que je dois vous informer de ce dont j'ai besoin, mais vous devez admettre que _vous_ avez besoin de cela », dit-elle. « Je sais comme il est important pour vous d'aller voir le domaine, et que vous vous faites du souci à propos du Corn Bill. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus important que votre bien-être, Elizabeth. Même maintenant, vous faites passer tout le monde avant vous. Je dois y aller parce que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin ; vous devez rester parce que Georgiana et Kitty ont des soupirants. »

Elizabeth prit quelques secondes pour mettre ses pensées en ordre, car elle ne savait pas bien comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. « Darcy, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point il semblait impossible, il y a deux ans, que Jane et moi fassions toutes deux un mariage d'amour, et que nous vivions néanmoins confortablement, et encore moins avec aisance. Nous ne nous tracassions peut-être pas haut et fort comme maman, mais je vous assure que chacune de nous y pensait ; et Jane sans doute plus que nous toutes, étant la sœur aînée. C'est trop tard pour Lydia, mais si je suis en position d'aider Kitty et Georgiana à faire de même, c'est quelque chose que je leur dois. Etant mariée, c'est ce que je dois à mes sœurs. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, n'ayant pas été dans votre situation, mais je sympathise, vraiment », dit-il. « Mais vous ne devez pas négliger de prendre soin de vous-même juste pour leur bénéfice – et elles ne le voudraient pas non plus. Jane pourrait peut-être aider Kitty et Mary, et les accompagner dans certaines sorties. »

Jane allait se préparer à avoir sa propre famille, et elle ne devait pas se dépenser trop souvent, pensa Elizabeth, mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle n'était pas prête à aborder le sujet aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, et savait que cela la bouleverserait. Elle dit seulement :

« Elle peut peut-être nous assister plus, mais je vous assure mon bien-être est déjà meilleur qu'hier. Partez demain comme vous l'avez prévu, restez là-bas quelque temps. Pour vous rattraper, vous pourrez m'emmener ici _très_ souvent à votre retour. »

« Etes-vous sûre ? »

Elle l'assura qu'elle l'était, puis ils se concentrèrent sur le pique-nique. Pour une fois, Elizabeth se sentait complètement détendue, et avait faim, bien que les cuisines eussent préparé beaucoup plus de nourriture que les deux pussent manger. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de manger sans qu'il ne suggère qu'elle goûte l'une des tartes, ou quelque mets élaboré. Elle était désormais familière avec presque toutes les recettes de la cuisinière, mais appréciait qu'il soit si attentif.

Ils offrirent les restes conséquents de leur pique-nique au garçon d'écurie, et se promenèrent un peu le long de l'eau pendant qu'il mangeait, Elizabeth au bras de Darcy. Elle réalisa que Darcy resterait aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait ; elle finit donc par se rapprocher encore de lui et lui dire qu'elle était prête à rentrer s'il l'était.

Ils rentrèrent à travers les rues encombrées par le trafic comme la nuit tombait. Durant le dîner à Curzon Street, on leur raconta précipitamment le projet de navigation, qu'Elizabeth et Darcy approuvèrent volontiers. Darcy serait toujours à Pemberley samedi, mais ne voyait aucun problème à la sortie tant qu'Elizabeth et Mme Annesley y seraient. Elizabeth elle-même était assez excitée à l'idée de naviguer – c'était quelque chose de nouveau, peut-être l'équivalent naval à leur promenade dans le parc. Cela lui offrait la perspective d'une belle sortie en attendant que Darcy ne rentre de Pemberley et qu'ils ne retournent à Richmond.


	29. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Elizabeth se réveilla avec réticence et bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle fit un geste languide du bras à l'intention de celui qui la réveillait avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son époux, et qu'il la réveillait à sa demande. Elle grogna, ouvrant les yeux. Il était déjà habillé pour le voyage, et lui souriait affectueusement à la lueur des chandelles et à la faible lueur grise du matin qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

« J'espère que quand nous nous retirerons tous à Pemberley, vous n'attendrez pas de nous que nous nous levions à une heure pareille », dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. « Je suis contente de vous dire au revoir, mais je dois admettre que je n'avais pas réalisé que vous partiriez _si_ tôt. »

« Je n'ai pas de telles attentes, et de toute façon, j'imagine que nous passerons alors la nuit à Longbourn, et pourrons prendre notre temps », dit-il. « Là, j'espère arriver demain midi, pour que Richardson et moi commencions notre tour des fermes dans l'après-midi. Je désire voir l'état des fermes avant que nous ne discutions de nos plans de secours, même si nous avons encore le temps avant les plantations de printemps. »

« Combien de temps cela vous prendra-t-il de faire le tour des fermes ? »

« Entre trois et quatre jours, je suppose. Après avoir été absent si longtemps, je souhaite passer assez de temps avec chaque métayer pour qu'ils puissent exprimer leurs soucis, même si tout a l'air de s'être bien passé en mon absence. »

« Saluez-les de ma part, je vous prie, ainsi que les domestiques. Faites-leur savoir que j'ai hâte de les rencontrer enfin. »

« Je le ferai. J'imagine que je vais être reçu avec encore plus de déception et de curiosité, surtout de la part des domestiques », dit-il. « Je crois qu'ils commencent à être offensés par notre absence prolongée : je sais que Mme Wright et Mme Reynolds s'écrivent régulièrement, et j'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas déroulé un dîner sans que Mme Reynolds ne soit informée de son succès. »

Elizabeth sourit à la pensée de Mme Wright, pavoisant par lettre auprès de la gouvernante de Pemberley. Mme Wright avait certainement l'air d'apprécier d'avoir la famille à résidence pendant si longtemps ; ses yeux brillaient chaque fois qu'Elizabeth les informait qu'ils allaient avoir des invités à dîner, et elle s'était déplacée dans la demeure d'un air triomphant toute la semaine suivant le bal de Georgiana.

« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas _trop_ offensés. Viendra sans doute un temps où nous serons là-bas plus souvent qu'ailleurs. »

« C'est bien ce que j'espère. Je vais expliquer à Mme Reynolds que c'est pour vos sœurs que nous restons à Londres. Elle aime beaucoup Georgiana, je suis sûre que l'idée de rester en ville pour son bénéfice nous vaudra le soutien de Mme Reynolds ; le reste de l'équipe la suivra. »

« Bonne idée », dit Elizabeth. « Mais je vous retiens trop longtemps. Vous devriez y aller. »

« Etes-vous vraiment certaine mon absence de vous dérangera pas ? Je peux encore annuler le voyage. »

« Je ne dirais pas que votre absence ne me _dérangera_ pas, mais je la supporterai bien », dit Elizabeth. « Je me sens revigorée aujourd'hui, même en étant réveillée à cette heure horrible. Nous n'avons que le bal de Lady Tonbridge, et quelques autres engagements mineurs – la semaine devrait bien se passer. Mais vous devez m'écrire ; c'est ma requête. Je n'admettrai rien de moins qu'une lettre aussi belle que la dernière. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous écrirai », dit-il, se penchant pour un baiser d'adieu avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

Elizabeth sourit dans son oreiller longtemps après qu'il soit parti, incapable de se rendormir malgré une douloureuse fatigue d'avoir été réveillée si tôt. Aussi misérable qu'elle se fût sentie la nuit précédente, il en était sorti quelque chose de bon – une nouvelle franchise entre eux, et la réalisation qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle devait songer plus à ses propres besoins.

Cela la troublait de penser à la seule chose dont ils n'avaient pas parlé ouvertement – ce serait à elle d'aborder le sujet, quand ce serait le moment, mais elle chassa encore une fois l'idée de son esprit.

XXX

Le temps avant le bal de Lady Tonbridge passa de façon aussi plaisante que possible pour Georgiana, qui ne pouvait toujours pratiquer aucun de ses instruments. Son poignet allait de mieux en mieux, et quand elle se réveilla le matin du bal, elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait danser. Son poignet la faisait peut-être encore un peu souffrir, mais ce serait supportable. Georgiana rougit en songeant au cavalier de sa première danse ; elle avait passé de nombreux moments en compagnie du capitaine Stanton, et allait enfin avoir une chance de danser avec lui.

Son seul moment de soucis fut quand Mlle Hugues l'aida à s'habiller, et qu'elles essayèrent de lui mettre ses gants. Elle avait pensé que le gant irait par-dessus le bandage que Mlle Hugues fixait fidèlement chaque matin, selon les instructions du chirurgien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal sans gants, surtout avec son poignet bandé. Elle demanda donc à Mlle Hugues de retirer le bandage, exposant son poignet, encore enflé, et dont les contusions avaient pris des couleurs hideuses. Le gant de Georgiana lui allait sans le bandage, mais son poignet était alors un peu plus douloureux.

Mais elle était déterminée à s'amuser, et passa le court trajet en calèche dans un état d'excitation croissante. La vicomtesse était aussi joyeuse que de coutume, et de nombreuses connaissances du club musical étaient là, saluant la famille comme elle entrait dans la salle de bal. Georgiana ne put pas participer aux conversations comme elle l'aurait aimé ; elle était trop distraite, cherchant le capitaine Stanton du regard. Elle le vit finalement entrer avec le capitaine Ramsey, tous deux habillés élégamment, mais sans tape-à-l'œil. Georgiana savait que Kitty serait déçue qu'ils ne soient pas en uniforme, mais pour sa part, cela ne la dérangeait pas ; elle trouvait que le capitaine Stanton avait très belle allure ce soir.

Les capitaines se dirigèrent vers leur famille, échangèrent les salutations et s'enquirent sur les raisons de l'absence de M. Darcy. On leur expliqua qu'il s'était rendu à Pemberley ; ils demandèrent à Georgiana et Elizabeth de leur décrire le Derbyshire et leur propriété, et le temps jusqu'à la première danse passa rapidement.

Quand la vicomtesse annonça que les danses allaient commencer, le capitaine Stanton offrit son bras à Georgiana pour l'escorter sur la piste, et dit, à voix basse : « Mlle Darcy, dites-moi si votre poignet vous fait mal ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et nous pourrons nous retirer de la danse. »

« Je vous le dirai, merci. »

Mais Georgiana n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de son poignet tant qu'elle dansa avec lui. A chaque fois que la danse l'amenait à toucher cette main, il l'effleurait à peine, et il fut vite clair que c'était volontaire, vu que son contact avec son autre main était plus naturel. Il était bon danseur – peut-être pas autant que Lord Alfred – et assez silencieux pendant la danse, mais elle trouvait ce silence confortable. L'un d'eux faisait occasionnellement une remarque, et ils échangeaient quelques commentaires avant de retomber dans le silence. Elle ne ressentait aucun besoin de parler quand il se taisait, et se contentait de profiter de la danse.

Le capitaine Ramsey n'était pas tout à fait aussi prudent avec son poignet, et bien plus disert. Le peu de temps de réflexion que Georgiana eut durant cette danse fut passé à songer qu'il allait vraiment bien avec Kitty. Elle effectua les danses suivantes avec des gentilshommes du club musical, heureuse de ne pas avoir à danser avec des inconnus, et d'avoir des sujets d'intérêt en commun pour la conversation. Son pauvre poignet, cependant, subissait de mauvais traitements comme main après main se saisissaient de la sienne. Elle fut soulagée quand la vicomtesse annonça la danse du souper, et qu'elle fut retournée à la touche délicate du capitaine Stanton.

« Comment va votre poignet ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Il me fait un peu mal », admit-elle.

« Souhaitez-vous arrêter ? »

« Oh non, ce n'est rien que je ne puisse supporter. Et vous êtes très précautionneux », dit-elle avec une touche d'embarras.

Ils avaient démarré le mouvement à côté du capitaine Ramsey et de Catherine, afin de pouvoir se rendre au souper ensemble, et ils conversèrent tout le repas comme de vieux amis. La compagnie de deux personnes aussi conviviales que Catherine et le capitaine Ramsey assurait qu'ils ne manquent jamais de choses à discuter, et le seul souci auquel fit face Georgiana fut de ne demander que des plats qu'elle pouvait manger d'une seule main. Si quelqu'un à la table s'en rendit compte, qui ne fût pas au courant de sa blessure, il s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

Comme le capitaine Stanton escortait Georgiana vers la salle de bal, ils virent Lady Barton et allèrent la saluer. A voir la tenue qu'elle portait, Lady Barton avait adopté la mode des robes de bal diaphanes, et Georgiana n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'elle jeta au capitaine Stanton comme il approchait.

« Capitaine Stanton, Mlle Darcy, c'est bon de vous voir », dit-elle. « Comment se passe votre soirée ? »

« C'est tout à fait charmant », dit Georgiana.

« La vicomtesse Tonbridge sait organiser ses soirées », dit Lady Barton. « Oh, voici M. Albury ! Vous devez attendre un instant, que je vous le présente. Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais il aime à la folie les femmes douées de talent musical. » Ces derniers mots furent prononcés comme un aparté à l'intention de Georgiana, mais assez fort pour que le capitaine Stanton les entende, et Georgiana resta debout à ses côtés, impuissante et mortifiée, comme ils attendaient que Lady Barton revienne.

« M. Joseph Albury, voici Mlle Georgiana Darcy et le capitaine Matthew Stanton », dit Lady Barton, arrivant en compagnie d'un jeune homme d'apparence banale mais aimable. « Ils sont avec moi au club musical. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » demanda M. Albury. « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous jouez ? »

« Je joue du violoncelle », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Et Mlle Darcy joue du piano-forte et de la harpe. »

« Mlle Darcy – je n'avais pas réalisé que vous jouiez de la harpe ! » s'exclama Lady Barton.

« Je dois avouer que je préfère le piano-forte, même si je travaille en ce moment sur une pièce que j'aime beaucoup », dit Georgiana. Elle fut récompensée par un petit sourire complice du capitaine Stanton. « D'ailleurs, vous jouez si bien que nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres performances à la harpe. »

C'était vrai ; Georgiana n'avait aucun mal à admettre en son for intérieur que Lady Barton lui était supérieure en ce domaine, même si elle était un peu déçue que Lady Barton ne prît jamais de risque comme tant d'autres musiciens du club le faisaient. Elle préférait les pièces qu'elle maîtrisait, et les jouait ensuite à la perfection.

« Vous êtes trop modeste, je suis sûre. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, le simple fait de jouer de la harpe quand vous êtes déjà si douée au piano-forte est remarquable », dit Lady Barton.

« Oui, je trouve cela remarquable », dit M. Albury. « J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre jouer à l'occasion. En attendant, je me demande si je pourrais avoir votre main pour une danse. »

Georgiana n'était pas engagée pour la danse suivante, et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Cela, bien sûr, amena le capitaine Stanton à demander la main de Lady Barton pour cette danse. Georgiana réalisa que c'était peut-être ce qu'avait recherché Lady Barton à travers cet échange.

M. Albury se révéla être un bon danseur, mais durant cette danse et celles qui suivirent, le poignet de Georgiana se fit de plus en plus douloureux. Le contact permanent des autres danseurs avec sa main causait un élancement croissant, et elle sentait le poignet gonfler dans son gant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser des invitations, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ne plus prendre part aux danses jusqu'à la fin du bal, mais elle ne pouvait se décider à le faire. Le capitaine Stanton ne l'avait pas invitée à danser la valse, mais elle rêvait qu'il le fasse, et elle ne voulait surtout pas rater cette chance.

Georgiana fut donc intensément soulagée quand Lady Tonbridge annonça la valse, et décida que si le capitaine Stanton ne l'invitait pas à cette danse, elle refuserait toute autre personne. Elle resta debout là, à craindre que M. Albury ou quelque autre gentilhomme ne se dirige vers elles, ou que le capitaine Stanton ne le fasse pas. Mais le capitaine Stanton s'approcha avec le capitaine Ramsey. Ce dernier demanda solennellement la main de Catherine pour la valse et obtint la permission d'Elizabeth, même si tous savaient que cette danse avaient été promise depuis longtemps.

« Mlle Darcy, me ferez-vous l'honneur ? » demanda le capitaine Stanton, qui regarda ensuite Elizabeth. « Avec votre permission, bien sûr, Mme Darcy. »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup cela », dit Georgiana, attendant l'approbation d'Elizabeth avant de lui tendre la main et de le suivre sur la piste.

Georgiana s'en tira fort bien avec la marche. D'ailleurs, elle avait plus conscience des mains du capitaine Stanton, l'une posée sur son épaule, l'autre tenant avec délicatesse sa propre main, que de la douleur à son poignet.

Les ennuis commencèrent dès qu'ils passèrent à la pirouette. Pour saisir la main du capitaine Stanton au-dessus de sa tête, elle devait plier son poignet et le maintenir dans cette nouvelle position, et elle avait déjà mal. Elle aurait peut-être, néanmoins, continué à danser, mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il le remarqua immédiatement. Sa main se resserra sur son dos, la tirant légèrement plus proche de lui, et elle eut le souffle coupé.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien », dit-il.

« C'est mon poignet », admit-elle. « Je ne peux pas le laisser plié ainsi. »

« Venez », dit-il simplement, et il l'accompagna hors de la piste ; sa main dans le bas de son dos et le souvenir d'avoir été si proche de lui étaient les seules choses plaisantes de toute cette situation.

Elizabeth, Mary et Mme Annesley allèrent immédiatement à leur rencontre, l'encouragèrent à s'assoir, Mme Annesley l'éventant comme si elle avait eu un malaise. Le capitaine Stanton s'éclipsa un moment et revint avec un verre de vin et de la glace. Il plaça le verre de vin dans sa bonne main, et chargea les femmes de retirer son gant. Son poignet n'avait guère pire allure que quand Mlle Hugues en avait enlevé les bandages plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ils eurent tous l'air horrifié en le voyant.

Le capitaine Stanton leur demanda ensuite de maintenir la glace contre son poignet, et après le premier choc du froid, Georgiana poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils ouvrirent son éventail et le placèrent sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse rester assise, la glace sur son poignet, sans que les autres convives ne le voient. Puis ils s'assirent tous autour d'elle, l'air concerné. D'autres personnes vinrent s'inquiéter de sa santé à la fin de la valse – Catherine et le capitaine Ramsey les avaient vus quitter la danse, tout comme la vicomtesse, Lady Barton et M. Albury, et ils vinrent exprimer leur sollicitude et leur espoir qu'elle recouvre rapidement. Georgiana accueillit ces expressions de sympathie avec autant de grâce que possible, mais se sentait frustrée et embarrassée.


	30. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

Le poignet de Georgiana allait beaucoup le lendemain matin, mais Elizabeth et Mme Annesley furent toutes deux d'accord pour convoquer le chirurgien pour l'examiner. Il arriva, regarda son poignet, la réprimanda autant qu'un homme dans sa position pouvait le faire pour avoir infligé cela à son poignet, et dit qu'il devait être totalement au repos pendant quelques jours. Il quitta la famille avec la consigne de confectionner une écharpe similaire à celle qu'avait réalisée le capitaine Stanton, et de s'assurer qu'elle la portait.

Mme Annesley trouva le tissu pour l'écharpe. Elle le noua et le plaça sévèrement dans la bonne position, mais tapota l'épaule de Georgiana quand ce fut fait. Tous encouragèrent Georgiana à se reposer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Après avoir dormi d'un sommeil léger, elle descendit au salon, où elle apprit que les capitaines leur avaient rendu visite, qu'ils étaient restés près d'une heure, et qu'ils étaient partis en transmettant leurs vœux les plus sincères pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite.

Souhaitant rester seule, Georgiana s'excusa et se retira au jardin d'hiver. Elle s'y laissa aller à un abattement qui, en l'absence de distraction, la submergea. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer avec regret et déception au bal. Elle se sentait mortifiée à l'idée que tous ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'elle était blessée la voient comme une de ces jeunes filles qui s'évanouissent pour un rien. Et même aux yeux de ceux qui étaient informés de sa blessure, être terrassée par une telle peccadille ! Que devait penser le capitaine Stanton ? Lui qui avait combattu à la guerre, il devait avoir vu de nombreuses blessures, et elle n'était même pas capable de danser une valse avec un poignet froissé.

Il avait néanmoins été extrêmement gentil et attentionné. Elle se le remémora avec plaisir, et quand elle s'autorisa à repenser à la façon dont il l'avait tenue, juste avant de l'escorter hors de la piste de danse, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Catherine pénétra dans la pièce. Elle portait son carnet de croquis ; elle ne semblait pas avoir eu l'intention de l'interrompre, et dès qu'elle la vit, dit :

« Oh, vous êtes là ! Je suis désolée – je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vais aller au jardin. »

« Non, restez, je vous en prie », dit Georgiana. « Vous ne me dérangez pas. »

Catherine s'assit et dessina un moment en silence, mais elle était d'un tempérament trop sociable pour rester muette bien longtemps.

« M. Albury est passé », dit Catherine. « Il a exprimé son inquiétude à savoir que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. J'espère que nous avons eu raison de ne pas venir vous chercher. »

« Absolument », dit Georgiana. « _Votre_ présence ne me dérange pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec une nouvelle connaissance à laquelle je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. »

« Ah, bien – Georgiana, si je peux me permettre de le dire, j'étais désolée que vous ne puissiez danser la valse. J'espérais tellement que le capitaine Stanton vous inviterait, et j'étais si heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, mais ensuite nous vous avons vus partir. Vous devez être si déçue. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire – la déception ou l'embarras », admit Georgiana, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, causée aussi bien par la sollicitude de son amie que par le souvenir de l'événement. « Je souhaitais tellement la danser. »

« Vous aurez d'autres occasions – je doute que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il vous invite à la valse », dit Catherine. « Il avait l'air très inquiet pour vous. »

« C'est un gentilhomme ; bien sûr qu'il était concerné. »

« C'est une explication. »

« Comme se sont passées vos danses avec le capitaine Ramsey ? » demanda Georgiana, refusant de spéculer sur toute autre explication, ou de se demander ce qu'elle en aurait pensé.

« C'était très agréable », dit Catherine, son visage s'illuminant. « Et – il voulait connaître mon opinion sur Bath. Il songe à s'installa là-bas, maintenant que nous sommes en paix. Je crois – je crois qu'il essayait de savoir si je serais aussi tentée de m'y installer. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il ait l'intention de vous demander en mariage ? »

« Oh, ne me demandez pas de répondre à cela ! J'espère vraiment qu'il va le faire, mais je ne veux pas tenter le sort. »

« Aimeriez-vous vous installer à Bath ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il dit qu'on y trouve de nombreuses distractions, de nombreuses soirées et bals et occasions d'aller au théâtre ; et j'ai toujours voulu essayer les bains minéraux. J'aimerais m'y rendre d'abord pour me faire une opinion. Y êtes-vous jamais allée ? »

« Non, mais je vous rendrai certainement visite si vous vous installez là », sourit Georgiana. Elle était contente que Catherine soit venue au jardin d'hiver ; les perspectives d'avenir de Kitty étaient un bien meilleur sujet de réflexion que sa propre situation après le bal.

XXX

L'exigence que Georgiana porte l'écharpe signifia qu'elle ne put se joindre à la sortie dans les magasins qu'Elizabeth et Jane avaient prévue cet après-midi, afin d'acheter des robes seyant à la nouvelle silhouette de Jane. Mais Georgiana les encouragea à s'y rendre sans elle ; à la fin, elle réussit à convaincre tout le monde sauf Mme Annesley qui, eu égard à la raison première pour laquelle elle était employée, resterait à la maison avec Georgiana.

Elizabeth, Mary et Catherine se rendirent donc avec Jane, dans la voiture des Bingley, dans les rues où se trouvaient leurs magasins préférés. Elizabeth s'était rendu compte avec soulagement qu'elle n'était plus rongée par la même jalousie qu'avant, alors que la grossesse de Jane était de plus en plus apparente. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que Jane eût des enfants et qu'elle n'en eût peut-être pas. Elle réussit donc à écouter ses descriptions des plaisirs et difficultés de la grossesse avec un bonheur et une sympathie réels.

Elles passèrent l'essentiel de leur temps chez la modiste à prendre les mesures de Jane pour de nouvelles robes, mais Elizabeth découvrit plusieurs coupons de tissu qu'elle pensait que sa plus jeune sœur aimerait. Elle les montra à ses sœurs, leur demandant si elles les trouvaient au goût de Lydia. Elle ne recevait guère de lettre de Lydia sans que celle-ci ne lui demandât de l'argent ou quelque avancement pour son époux. Heureusement, elle n'était pas une correspondante assidue, ces requêtes n'étaient donc pas si fréquentes. Elizabeth préférait lui envoyer des choses dont elle savait que sa sœur avait besoin. Elle craignait, si elle envoyait de l'argent, que celui-ci finisse sur les tables de jeux de M. Wickham ; si elle envoyait de nouvelles pièces de tissus, celles-ci pourraient au moins être transformées en robe, ce qu'elle savait que Lydia apprécierait.

Le tissu fut approuvé par ses sœurs, et Kitty lui présenta un éventail dont elle penserait qu'il plairait aussi à Lydia, qu'Elizabeth ajouta volontiers à ses achats. Mary ne s'intéressait guère à ces achats, mais tenait compagnie à Jane tandis qu'on prenait ses mesures, et Elizabeth, qui ne pensait peut-être pas à Lydia aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait dû, ressentit soudain son absence. Mais elle réalisait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas été possible que Lydia fût ici avec elles – elle se serait précipitée sur les différents articles du magasin, gloussant stupidement, entraînant Kitty avec elle et rendant Mary plus sévère dans ses réprimandes. Quelque temps loin de Lydia et de leur mère avait permis à ses sœurs célibataires d'améliorer considérablement leur attitude, et Elizabeth espérait que ces progrès dureraient quand elles rentreraient à Longbourn. Kitty, au moins, n'y retournerait pas avant un certain temps – aussi longtemps que le capitaine Ramsey lui faisait la cour, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait rester en ville.

Quand elles rentrèrent à la maison, Georgiana était visiblement agitée, et dès qu'elle put le faire poliment, elle les informa qu'ils avaient reçu une autre lettre du vicomte Burnley. Elizabeth fut tout de suite soucieuse, mais aussi pleine d'espoir – il était trop tôt après sa dernière lettre pour qu'il leur eût écrit sans raison précise ; peut-être allait-il réfuter les rumeurs de fiançailles. Quand elles furent installées au salon, elle ouvrit la lettre, et la lut d'abord en silence :

 _« J'ai cru comprendre que des nouvelles que j'aurais préféré garder privées ont passé les frontières de ce comté, et je ne peux qu'imaginer qu'elles atteindront bientôt Londres, si elles ne l'ont pas déjà fait. Bien que j'eusse souhaité révélé la vérité à un moment plus approprié, mon respect et mon estime pour vous et votre famille sont tels que j'ai souhaité le faire immédiatement._

 _« Je suis fiancé à Mlle Amelia Foster. Elle est une vieille amie de la famille – sa famille est voisine de la nôtre, et ils sont assez proches de nous pour être venus nous présenter leurs condoléances. Mlle Foster et moi avons choisi de nous marier et espérions que nous pourrions garder ces fiançailles secrètes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit approprié de les révéler, mais la nouvelle s'est néanmoins répandue._

 _« Je sais qu'il est impossible à votre famille de me souhaiter le bonheur en ce moment, alors que nous portons toujours le deuil de mon frère. J'espère que vous comprendrez, néanmoins, que ces moments possèdent un mélange de douceur et d'amertume qui ne devrait pas être possible._

 _« Je vous prie d'accepter mes vœux de santé et de bonheur pour votre famille._

 _« Votre serviteur,_

 _« LE VICOMTE BURNLEY »_

Elizabeth souhaita de tout son cœur que son époux fût là ; lui aussi aurait été contrarié par la nouvelle, mais il aurait néanmoins pu la lire à voix haute sans que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes inquiètes pour leur sœur. Puis elle se fit la réflexion qu'il ne fallait pas tout de suite lire la lettre à voix haute, et que son contenu devait tout d'abord être révélé en douceur à Georgiana.

« Je m'excuse », dit-elle. « Il y a ici des nouvelles que je voudrais communiquer à Georgiana seule. Georgiana, pouvons-nous nous rendre dans votre chambre ? »

Elles montèrent à l'étage silencieusement, bien que Georgiana eût sans doute senti que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Georgiana, et Elizabeth l'encouragea à s'assoir avant d'avouer le contenu de la lettre.

« Il confirme ses fiançailles avec Mlle Foster », dit-elle doucement avant de lui tendre la lettre. « Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose est possible, alors qu'il vous a consacré tant de temps. »

Georgiana prit la lettre, et passa un certain temps à l'étudier. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais à part cela, elle sembla contrôler ses émotions.

« Je crois que je comprends ce qui s'est passé », dit-elle. « Il était amoureux de Mlle Foster tout ce temps, mais en tant que fils cadet, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'épouser – si ce que Lady Catherine a dit de sa dot est vrai. Une fois qu'il a hérité du duché et du domaine familial, il n'était plus soumis à une telle contrainte. »

Elizabeth envisagea la théorie de Georgiana, qui avait du sens. Il avait indiqué que Mlle Foster était une vieille amie de la famille, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, peut-être assez pour que naisse l'amour. Il s'était rendu à Londres en sachant qu'il ne pouvait encourager un tel attachement, et y avait rencontré Georgiana, et ses trente mille livres. Puis son frère était mort, et il avait immédiatement pris ses distances avec la famille – ne prenant pas même congé de la jeune dame à laquelle il avait porté de telles attentions ces derniers mois. Peut-être avait-pensé qu'avec la distance, et sa famille en deuil, les attentes à son égard diminueraient.

Elizabeth fut distraite de ses pensées par les premiers sanglots de Georgiana, comme la pauvre fille se décomposait finalement. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur et l'étreignit.

« Lui aussi n'en voulait qu'à mon argent », dit Georgiana. « Et je pensais qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Je suis si bête. Comment saurai-je jamais si un homme m'aime réellement ? »

Georgiana devait faire allusion à M. Wickham, et Elizabeth ressentit un moment de douleur d'avoir introduit Wickham dans cette famille.

« Au moins, il ne vous a pas fait de demande en mariage que vous vous seriez sentie obligée d'accepter », dit Elizabeth. « Peut-être qu'il était assez gentilhomme pour ne pas vous faire sa demande tant que son cœur en aimait une autre. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il espérait que son frère finirait pas faire quelque chose de stupide, et qu'il hériterait, et j'étais seulement son plan de secours au cas où cela n'arrive pas. »

« Oh, Georgiana, cela m'attriste de vous voir si amère. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais cela fait deux fois que j'ai été dupée, croyant qu'un homme avait de l'affection pour moi alors qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à ma dot. »

« Je sais », dit Elizabeth, la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. « Mais il y a peut-être une chose positive à considérer dans cette affaire. Il s'est servi de vous, et il a ébranlé votre confiance, mais ce que je ne vous ai pas entendu dire est qu'il avait brisé votre cœur. »

« Non », dit Georgiana, l'air étonnée. « Non, il ne l'a pas fait. »

XXX

Ce n'est qu'après qu'Elizabeth l'eut quittée pour informer le reste de la maisonnée de la nouvelle que Georgiana put retourner dans sa tête cette phrase de sa sœur. Elizabeth avait raison – elle s'était avant tout sentie trahie en entendant la nouvelle, mais ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers cette Mlle Foster qui allait épouser Lord Alfred. Elle ne ressentait aucun désespoir à l'idée de ne plus être le centre de ses attentions.

Quand elle en fut arrivée à une telle conclusion, elle chercha à en comprendre les raisons, et réalisa rapidement la vérité. Lord Alfred ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur, parce qu'elle aimait le capitaine Stanton. Elle ressentit un choc aussi écrasant que quand il l'avait tenue si proche de lui au bal ; ses idées se précipitèrent, et elle comprit que c'était le cas depuis un certain temps, mais qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à l'admettre. Ce n'était pas un engouement enfantin pour une nouvelle connaissance, pour un bel homme ; son affection était bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti pour M. Wickham, ou même Lord Alfred.

Elle passa un moment assise là, à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle était amoureuse ; qu'elle était amoureuse du capitaine Stanton. Suivit cependant la réalisation que cela ne lui apporterait rien s'il n'était pas lui-même amoureux d'elle, et elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Il conversait fréquemment avec elle, mais ne lui montrait pas les mêmes attentions particulières que Lord Alfred. Elle-même en avait fait de même, fut-elle forcée d'admettre. Peut-être protégeait-il son cœur comme elle protégeait le sien, et maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de son amour, elle devrait prendre soin de le lui faire connaître. Cette pensée la terrifia ; elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de séduire un homme.

Elle descendit dîner avec ces idées en tête, et sans s'attendre aux manifestations d'inquiétude et de sympathie de sa famille. Elles étaient désolées pour elle ; elles furent toute d'accord pour dire que Lord Alfred s'était comporté de façon outrageuse, en l'ayant courtisé si ouvertement avant de sa fiancer immédiatement à une autre – alors qu'il était en deuil ! Georgiana les écouta avec une gêne persistante, se souvenant une nouvelle fois comme elle avait été dupée. Même si elle arrivait à faire connaître son cœur au capitaine Stanton, comment serait-elle sûre qu'il ne la tromperait pas sur ses sentiments, lui aussi ? Tout indiquait qu'il était un gentilhomme bien comme il faut, qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire ce genre de chose, mais elle aurait dit la même chose de Lord Alfred avant que tout cela ne se produise.

Elizabeth, avait avoir annoncé les fiançailles de Lord Alfred à Georgiana, en avait informé Mary, Catherine et Mme Annesley, puis avait écrit deux lettres. La première était un courrier exprès à son époux, l'informant de la nouvelle. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne voyait aucun raison d'abréger son séjour à Pemberley, car Georgiana prenait assez bien la nouvelle, mais qu'elle avait pensé qu'il voudrait le savoir. La deuxième était un billet au colonel Fitzwilliam, qu'elle fit délivrer par un serviteur à l'hôtel particulier des Fitzwilliam. Il était l'autre gardien de Georgiana, et elle pensait qu'il serait bon qu'il fût également informé. Elle espérait aussi qu'étant lui-même fils cadet, il puisse offrir quelque perspective à Georgiana. Elle l'avait invité à dîner, ou peut-être au thé, s'il pouvait se libérer pour l'un ou l'autre. Il lui écrivit un billet en réponse exprimant sa sympathie. Il était engagé à dîner bientôt avec un collègue au White's, mais allait essayer de passer ensuite pour le thé.

Il vint, et fut annoncé par M. Miller, à la surprise du reste de la maisonnée. Elizabeth lui servit une tasse de thé, et la lui passant, le remercia à voix basse d'être venu.

« J'ai été vraiment désolé d'apprendre cette nouvelle si décevante pour vous, Georgiana », dit-il. « D'autant plus qu'elle s'ajoute à votre blessure. Cela a dû être une semaine très difficile pour vous. »

« Non, cela n'a pas été une bonne semaine », admit-elle. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été abusée ainsi. »

« Nous nous sommes tous trompés sur son compte, Georgiana », lui rappela Elizabeth.

« En effet, ma mère avait l'air sûre qu'il ferait bientôt sa demande », dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. « Il l'aurait peut-être faite, si son frère n'avait pas été tué. »

« Et j'aurais peut-être accepté », dit Georgiana. « J'aurais épousé un homme prétendant m'aimer. »

« Je ne dirais pas cela », dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. « Je crois vraiment qu'il appréciait votre compagnie, et qu'il avait une certaine affection pour vous, même si elle n'était pas aussi profonde que celle qu'il ressent pour Mlle Foster. Nous, fils cadets, ne pouvons pas épouser la personne de notre choix. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez nier qu'il ne se serait pas intéressé à moi, sans ma fortune. »

« Non, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais je crois que vous auriez pu être très heureux ensemble. Je pense que cela aurait pu être un très bon mariage », dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. Il ne ressentit pas le besoin de dire que dans un tel mariage, il est possible qu'une partie de la fortune de Georgiana aurait été utilisée pour installer Mlle Foster quelque part comme maîtresse d'Alfred Mallory.

« Vous avez peut-être raison. » Georgiana estima qu'il serait désobligeant d'exprimer qu'elle attendait plus d'un mariage ; elle espérait l'amour, pas une simple affection combinée à la nécessité d'obtenir trente mille livres. Elle recherchait ce qu'Edward serait incroyablement chanceux d'obtenir lui-même, trouver et tomber amoureux d'une femme dont la fortune serait compatible avec sa propre situation. Elle laissa retomber le sujet, et le groupe finit par passer à d'autres sujets plus plaisants.


	31. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**

Georgiana fut très claire sur un point au cours du déjeuner le samedi matin : elle ne resterait pas à la maison durant la sortie en bateau. Tous ceux qui y participaient savaient qu'elle était blessée ; elle porterait son écharpe comme on le lui avait conseillé, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas manquer cela. Toutes furent d'accord, pensant qu'elle méritait certainement de faire quelque chose qui l'égayât après les événements de la semaine.

Mme Annesley cousit adroitement un de ses châles à l'écharpe, pour que celle-ci ne soit pas visible à un observateur non concerné. Les portant tous deux au-dessus de sa pelisse, elle monta dans la voiture avec le reste du groupe. N'importe quelle distraction pour sortir de leur demeure après être restée à l'intérieur la veille lui aurait fait du bien, mais elle attendait tellement de cet événement en particulier que son estomac se noua comme elles descendaient vers le fleuve. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire connaître son inclination au capitaine Stanton, et pendant le trajet, elle mit au point un plan – elle observerait Catherine interagir avec le capitaine Ramsey, car si Catherine ne flirtait pas, elle avait en tout cas réussi à faire savoir où allait son affection. Georgiana devait pouvoir en apprendre quelque chose en l'observant attentivement.

La voiture les laissa sur le quai, où se tenaient les deux capitaines, avec un autre de leurs collègues, un homme de taille moyenne à l'air plaisant, portant une veste d'uniforme différente de celles des capitaines Stanton et Ramsey. Catherine leur expliqua à voix basse que c'était parce qu'il était commandant, d'un rang inférieur aux autres hommes qui étaient capitaines de vaisseaux, même si on s'adressait à chacun d'entre eux par le même titre de capitaine. Elles approchèrent, et demandèrent à être présentées.

« Voici le capitaine Shaw, qui a eu la bonté de nous offrir l'usage de son grand canot à voile », dit le capitaine Ramsey. « Capitaine Shaw, voici Mme Darcy, Mlle Darcy, Mlle Bennet, Mlle Catherine Bennet, et Mme Annesley. »

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissances, mesdames », dit le capitaine Shaw.

« Nous ne pouvons vous remercier assez de votre générosité », dit Elizabeth. « Aucune de nous n'a jamais navigué, et nous avons vraiment hâte d'en faire l'expérience. »

« Ce n'est rien », dit le capitaine Shaw. « Je peux parfaitement m'en passer pour la journée. J'aimerais pouvoir aller avec vous – il y a une bonne brise, vous devriez faire une belle excursion. Enfin, je ne peux pas me plaindre de rater une journée de loisir, alors que tant de mes collègues sont à terre tandis que je travaille à temps plein. Je dois vous laisser, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez votre sortie. »

Elles lui dirent au revoir, indiquant leur gratitude, puis les capitaines Stanton et Ramsey leur firent remonter le quai jusqu'à un bateau à deux mâts. Il n'était pas aussi large, et de loin, que certains autres navires qu'elles apercevaient sur le fleuve, mais il restait largement assez large pour qu'elles y soient confortables. Il était bien en-dessous du niveau du quai, et elles devaient donc y descendre. Le capitaine Ramsey fut le premier à embarquer, le bateau balançant légèrement comme il y descendait.

« Vous devez faire bien attention à la marche », dit-il. « Y a-t-il une volontaire pour passer en premier ? »

« Moi ! » dit Catherine, s'avançant sur le bord du quai.

Le capitaine Stanton se tenait debout là, pour l'aider à descendre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir son bras, Catherine avait sauté dans les bras du capitaine Ramsey, le bateau balançant violemment sous le choc, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les inquiéter. Georgiana regarda Catherine sourire largement au capitaine, observa la façon dont elle le regardait dans les yeux en le faisant, et la manière dont les mains de son amie s'attardèrent sur les bras du capitaine Ramsey jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de s'assoir à l'autre bout du bateau, pour aider à le stabiliser.

Elizabeth, Mary et Mme Annesley descendirent bien plus prudemment, le capitaine Stanton leur tenant le bras pour les aider à atteindre le capitaine Ramsey. Georgiana attendit d'être la dernière, rassemblant son courage pour imiter au moins une partie des actions de Catherine. Mais quand elle se dirigea finalement vers le capitaine Stanton, impressionnée par l'importance du moment, elle put à peine le regarder en face.

« Comment va votre poignet, Mlle Darcy ? » demanda-t-il.

« On m'a instruit de porter l'écharpe jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux », dit-elle, déplaçant légèrement le châle avec sa main en bon état pour qu'il puisse voir comment on l'avait dissimulée.

« Ah, très habile », dit-il. « Et je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous. »

« Moi aussi. Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde. »

« Bon, assurons-nous que vous arrivez dans le bateau en toute sécurité », dit-il, puis, s'adressant au capitaine Ramsey : « Faites bien attention à son poignet. »

Georgiana s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui prenne le bras, comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les autres sauf Catherine. Elle avait pensé qu'elle essaierait peut-être de l'effleurer plus longuement, comme l'avait fait Catherine avec le capitaine Ramsey. A la place, il porta les bras à sa taille, la soulevant entièrement et la descendant dans le bateau, où le capitaine Ramsey l'aida à se poser. Elle se dit que cela avait été la manière la plus rapide et la plus sûre de procéder. Il lui fallut néanmoins un temps pour retrouver sa respiration, tant son contact avait été inattendu et merveilleux.

Le capitaine Ramsey lui indiqua où elle pouvait s'assoir, sur un banc juste derrière Elizabeth, tandis que le capitaine Stanton descendait dans le bateau. Les capitaines furent ensuite très occupés, pensant parfois à expliquer aux femmes ce qu'ils faisaient, mais se consacrant surtout à monter la voile sur l'un des mâts et détacher le bateau du quai. La capitaine Stanton se plaça alors à l'arrière du bateau et plaça la main sur un long manche en bois qu'il expliqua être le gouvernail, qui servait à piloter. Le capitaine Ramsey, au milieu du bateau, donna une formidable poussée sur le quai pour en éloigner l'embarcation ; le capitaine Stanton tira sur certaines des cordes de la voile, et elle prit le vent, les mettant en mouvement.

Georgiana ne pensa plus à rien – pas même au capitaine Stanton – pendant ces premières minutes magiques de navigation. Le bateau glissait sur le fleuve avec une fluidité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Dans une voiture, ou même en chevauchant Grâce, on avait toujours l'impression que des efforts étaient réalisés pour se déplacer. Ici, il n'y avait rien que la brise sur son visage et le bruit léger de l'eau bougeant sous le bateau.

Il y avait de nombreux bateaux sur le fleuve, et il était clair que le capitaine Stanton devait se concentrer sur le gouvernail et la voile. Mais après avoir monté l'autre voile sur le mât à l'avant du bateau, le capitaine Ramsey se mit à les instruire sur ce qui se passait.

« Pouvez-vous sentir d'où vient le vent ? » demanda-t-il, levant une main en l'air et indiquant qu'elles devaient faire de même.

« De cette direction ! » dit Catherine, l'ait très concentrée, montrant le fleuve.

« Oui, exactement, de l'est », dit le capitaine Ramsey, lui souriant. « Mais nous voulons aller vers l'est, ce qui pose problème, car le bateau ne peut pas naviguer contre le vent. Nous n'irions nulle part – nous pourrions même être repoussés en arrière. »

« Paré à virer, monsieur ? » demanda le capitaine Stanton, d'une voix plus forte qu'elles n'avaient l'habitude de l'entendre de sa part, et repoussant toute autre explication.

« Paré, monsieur », dit le capitaine Ramsey.

« Barre dessous », cria le capitaine Stanton, poussant la barre et amenant le bateau à tourner brusquement. En même temps, ils ajustèrent tous deux les voiles, qui adoptèrent un nouvel angle quand le bateau eut fini de tourner, et ils se mirent à traverser le fleuve, s'éloignant du quai d'où ils étaient partis.

« Nous parlons de virer quand nous tournons l'avant du bateau face au vent », dit le capitaine Ramsey. « Quand nous virons continuellement dans la direction du vent, comme nous le faisons maintenant, nous appelons cela louvoyer. »

Ses explications continuèrent ainsi tandis qu'ils descendaient le fleuve en zigzag. Georgiana remarqua que chaque fois qu'il restait silencieux un moment, Catherine lui posait une question sur tel ou tel aspect du bateau, ou lui demandait ce qu'il faisait avec les voiles. Kitty finit par demander si elle pouvait aider, et le capitaine Ramsey lui confia la tâche de tirer l'une des cordes – il les appelait écoutes – quand ils allaient dans une direction, et de la relâcher quand ils allaient dans l'autre. Catherine accomplit son devoir avec une attention passionnée et des sourires incessants au capitaine Ramsey. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle était aussi ravie qu'une demoiselle pût l'être, et que le capitaine Ramsey en était la principale raison.

Georgiana les regarda un moment, puis tourna son attention vers le capitaine Stanton, à l'arrière du bateau. Le trafic sur le fleuve était plus faible, là où ils étaient, mais il restait très concentré sur tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et Georgiana ne voulait pas le distraire en parlant. Finalement, il leva la tête et vit qu'elle le regardait. Il lui sourit, et elle répondit avec enthousiasme, se disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais que c'était un premier pas pour lui montrer son affection.

Ils descendirent le fleuve jusqu'à atteindre les abords de la ville de part et d'autre de la Tamise, et ils commencèrent à voir plus de monde naviguant, comme eux, pour le plaisir. Ils avaient aussi laissé les quais agités derrière eux, et le capitaine Stanton dirigea le bateau en direction de la rive. Lui et le capitaine Ramsey sautèrent à terre en l'atteignant, pour tirer le bateau sur le rivage. Elles furent invitées à le quitter et se dégourdir les jambes, et profiter d'une petite collation. Le capitaine Stanton extirpa un large panier et deux couvertures du bateau et prépara un petit pique-nique, tandis que le capitaine Ramsey attachait le bateau à un arbre au bord de l'eau.

Georgiana trouva étrange la sensation de marcher à terre après être restée si longtemps assise sur le bateau. Elle s'était un peu habituée à sentir la mer sous elle, et cela avait disparu. Les dames furent d'accord pour dire que tout était très bien organisé ; ce lieu au bord de l'eau était paisible, et elles commençaient à avoir faim. Georgiana s'assit avec Elizabeth et Mme Annesley, s'assurant qu'il y avait de la place à côté d'elle, puis faisant de son mieux pour regarder le capitaine Stanton et l'inviter des yeux à s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle ne sut pas si elle y était parvenue ou s'il avait lui-même voulu prendre place à côté d'elle, mais il s'y installa, leur offrant du vin et les mets délicats que l'on trouvait dans le panier. Il y avait bien assez à manger, et tout était très bon ; Georgiana supposa que cela avait été préparé par les cuisines du comte d'Anglesey.

« Alors, aimez-vous naviguer, Mlle Darcy ? » lui demanda-t-il, quand ils eurent commencé à manger.

« Oh, j'adore ! » dit-elle, son enthousiasme lui faisant oublier un moment qu'elle cherchait à montrer son affection. « Je dois dire que je m'étais toujours demandée comment vous pouviez naviguez partout où l'on avait besoin de vous, quelle que soit la direction du vent. Maintenant que le capitaine Ramsey nous a expliqué comment nous virions de bord pour arriver ici, je comprends mieux. »

« Ah certes, vous comprenez ! La différence est qu'avec un navire gréé carré, virer est une entreprise beaucoup plus compliquée », dit-il, saisissant trois biscuits napolitains et les plaçant sur son assiette pour tenir lieu de voiles et illustrer son explication. « Vous voyez, si le vent vient de cette direction, nous devons tourner l'avant du bateau contre le vent jusqu'à ce que nous puissions à nouveau prendre le vent, ici. Si le navire ne va pas assez vite, il va rester coincé là, où le vent ne peut pas le propulser. Il est alors très difficile de le faire se déplacer à nouveau. Nous appelons cela le manque à virer. Du coup, si les conditions ne sont pas optimales, nous pouvons virer de bord vent arrière, prenant un virage plus large. Cela met plus de temps, mais c'est plus sûr. »

« Quand un homme commande une frégate d'élite comme le Caroline, avec le même équipage pendant cinq ans d'affilée, aussi bien entraîné qu'un équipage peut l'être, virer de bord n'est pas une entreprise aussi considérable que le capitaine Stanton le présente », dit bien haut le capitaine Ramsey, assis à côté de Catherine sur l'autre couverture. « Je suis étonné qu'il se souvienne de ce que manquer à virer signifie. »

Ils rirent tous en entendant le capitaine Ramsey taquiner son ami, et le capitaine Stanton le prit de bon cœur. Georgiana, décidée à montrer son intérêt en posant des questions comme elle le pouvait, lui demanda ce que le capitaine Ramsey voulait dire par _frégate d'élite_.

« C'est un terme que nous utilisons pour un navire qui peut réaliser toutes les manœuvres qu'il a besoin d'exécuter, et rapidement », dit le capitaine Stanton d'une voix un peu embarrassée. « Serrer ou choquer les voiles en vitesse, virer de bord sans jamais manquer à virer, et être capable de lâcher trois bordées en moins de cinq minutes, ce qui est à mon avis le plus important. »

« Et le Caroline pouvait faire toutes ces choses ? »

« Oui, mais comme le note le capitaine Ramsey, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à entraîner l'équipage. De nombreux capitaines n'ont pas la chance de garder le même vaisseau aussi longtemps que moi. »

« Sans doute, monsieur, mais vous êtes aussi très modeste en toutes choses, à ma connaissance », dit Georgiana, rougissant violemment, mais déterminée à continuer. « Je dois donc supposer qu'au moins une _part_ de mérite vous revient. »

« Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai eu du succès », dit-il. « Néanmoins, la plupart de ces succès étaient dus au fait d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment. En étant stationné sur la guerre américaine, mon vaisseau s'est trouvé fréquemment sur la trajectoire de riches navires marchands. Tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire était d'être capable de les rattraper. »

« Et vous en étiez capables », déclara Georgiana.

« Oui, nous l'étions. Mais c'est un peu comme si vous ou moi étions déterminés à attraper un gros poulet bien gras », dit-il. « Il réussira à nous échapper un moment, mais à la longue, nous l'attraperons. Ce que j'ai toujours désiré était un combat d'égal à égal, au moins. »

« Vous avez mentionné une grande frégate que vous aviez poursuivie – qu'elle était entrée au port. »

« Oui, c'est mon plus grand regret, que nous ne l'ayons pas rattrapée à temps. Les navires marchands apportent la richesse, certainement, et nous avons saisi des corsaires à l'occasion, mais la seule manière de se distinguer est de prendre un vaisseau de guerre ayant, à tout le moins, la même puissance de feu. Et les frégates américaines ont généralement une plus grande puissance de feu que nous. Ils les construisent larges et lourdes, voyez-vous, parce qu'ils viennent seulement de créer leur marine à partir de rien, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune notion préconçue du nombre de canons qu'une frégate devait avoir. Nous commençons tout juste à rattraper notre retard. »

« Il doit tout de même y avoir un certain honneur pour vous dans la capture de navires. »

« Je ne peux pas le nier. Ils ont gonflé mes propres poches, et celles de mon équipage, et l'Angleterre avait l'usage de telles richesses pour aider à la guerre contre Napoléon. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un combat à armes égales – j'aurais payé cher pour un combat à armes égales. »

Georgiana n'essaya pas de le consoler ; elle savait que, la guerre étant finie, il n'avait aucune chance de combattre à armes égales, que la frégate d'élite HMS Caroline était en gardiennage quelque part à Portsmouth et que le capitaine Stanton ne naviguerait peut-être plus jamais à son bord. Elle laissa passer un peu de temps, s'occupant avec la nourriture, avant de lui demander de lui expliquer en quoi le trajet de retour serait différent, vu le vent.

« Je pense que vous trouverez la chose très différente », dit-il. « A l'aller, nous avons navigué à une allure que nous appelons "près bon plein", mais au retour, le vent sera derrière nous, nous poussant, c'est ce que nous appelons "grand largue". Peut-être même filerons-nous "vent arrière", si le vent souffle directement en poupe. Nous profiterons aussi de la marée, qui nous poussera vers le port. »

« Le capitaine Ramsey a dit que le retour serait plus facile. »

« Oui, beaucoup plus facile », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Nous aurions l'air d'une bande d'idiots si nous devions échouer ce bateau – et vous, mesdames – avant d'avoir rejoint notre destination. »

Les capitaines ne firent pas échouer les femmes au mauvais endroit. Le capitaine Ramsey tint la barre au retour, et leur trajectoire était beaucoup plus droite – il n'y eut pas de zigzags d'une côté et de l'autre du fleuve. Le capitaine Ramsey devait tout de même faire attention aux autres navires sur le fleuve, bien qu'il y en eût moins. Les bords de la Tamise se transformèrent en une forêt de mâts comme ils remontaient le fleuve, les bateaux des travailleurs amarrés à l'approche de la nuit. Elles trouvèrent le trajet de retour plus froid, le vent soufflant derrière eux, mais le capitaine fournit des couvertures à enrouler autour d'elles-mêmes, pour que le froid, qui menaçait de traverser même la pelisse la plus épaisse, ne les dérangeât pas.

Georgiana s'était trouvé une place au milieu du bateau, juste à côté du capitaine Stanton, quand les dames avaient réembarqué. Elle demanda, d'une voix bien moins assurée que Kitty (mais elle demanda), si elle pouvait l'aider en aucune manière. Il lui donna une écoute qu'elle tirait ou choquait quand il le lui disait. Il n'y avait pas autant d'ajustements à faire que quand ils avaient remonté au vent, mais de temps à autres, le capitaine Stanton lui demandait d'ajuster l'écoute, et Georgiana la tirait ou la relâchait de sa main en bon état ; Mme Annesley l'aidait en silence quand elle éprouvait des difficultés.

Le changement de marée signifia que le bateau était presque au niveau du quai quand ils arrivèrent. Il ne fut donc pas aussi difficile de quitter le bateau qu'il ne l'avait été d'y descendre. Les deux capitaines s'assurèrent quand même que le bateau soit bien amarré, et qu'elles disposent de toute l'aide dont elles avaient besoin pour rejoindre le quai. La capitaine Stanton fut particulièrement attentif à Georgiana, tenant fermement sa main (la bonne) comme elle quittait le bateau. En retour, elle réussit à saisir son coude, et le remercia doucement pour son aide.

Elles furent toutes d'accord, dans la voiture qui les ramenait chez elles, pour dire que la journée avait été extrêmement agréable, et qu'elles y retourneraient volontiers, si on les invitait. Georgiana, quant à elle, ne pensait qu'à ses progrès – si minces soient-ils – pour révéler son affection au capitaine Stanton. C'est très satisfaite par cette pensée qu'elle se retira pour se reposer avant le dîner.


	32. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

Dimanche arriva. Elles passèrent une calme matinée à l'église, où Lord Brandon estima que le Corn Bill passerait bientôt ; il s'attendait à ce que la loi passât devant le comité à la Chambre des communes dès le lendemain. Cela soulagea Elizabeth, et elle regretta que son époux fût loin de leur demeure, et ne pût entendre la nouvelle aussi vite que s'il était resté en ville. Mais elle savait que la nouvelle l'atteindrait bientôt. Il n'aurait plus tant de choses à discuter avec Richardson, et rentrerait peut-être plus tôt.

Elle songea avec tendresse à la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, de même qualité que celle de son absence précédente, comme il l'avait promis, et se demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il n'avait probablement pas fini de rendre visite à tous les métayers, et elle l'imagina en train de parcourir les routes dont elle se souvenait depuis sa visite là-bas. Quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit, ce matin ensommeillé où il était parti, lui revint à l'esprit ; il avait dit qu'il accorderait autant de temps à ses métayers qu'ils le désiraient pour discuter de leurs inquiétudes. Sa bouche ébaucha un mince sourire comme elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait jadis pensé arrogant, supérieur à ceux qu'il fréquentait ; cet époux qui devait maintenant être assis aux tables usées de tous ses métayers, aussi longtemps qu'ils choisiraient de lui parler.

Elles ne sortirent pas le lundi matin, car elles souhaitaient tenir compagnie à Georgiana. Mme Annesley et Catherine resteraient avec elle le soir, car son poignet était toujours trop endommagé pour jouer. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Georgiana était sûre qu'elle manquerait de pratique quand elle serait enfin capable de se remettre à ses instruments. Elizabeth et Mary sortaient par la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre leur voiture quand elles entendirent un bruit de sabots se rapprochant rapidement. Elizabeth leva la tête, et fut interloquée de voir qu'il s'agissait du capitaine Stanton. Il arrêta brusquement son cheval – Elizabeth supposa que c'était Phoebe – juste devant leur voiture, et dit :

« Ne sortez pas ce soir. Il y a des émeutes et du pillage dans le West End et nul ne sait jusqu'où cela va s'étendre. Dites à votre cocher de ranger la voiture et faites entrer tout le monde dans votre hôtel. Ramsey rassemble quelques hommes, il arrivera bientôt. »

« Des émeutes ? Pourquoi y aurait-il des émeutes ? » demanda Elizabeth, avec le sentiment soudain d'être au milieu d'un rêve étrange et confus, et désirant ardemment que Darcy soit là.

« Le Corn Bill – le peuple proteste contre la hausse du prix du pain que cela entraînera », dit le capitaine Stanton. « L'hôtel de mon oncle n'est pas très loin d'eux. Nous avons entendu le bruit et j'ai chevauché jusque-là pour voir ce qui se passait. »

« Votre oncle est-il en sécurité ? »

« Oui, il va bien, même si sa demeure est un peu trop proche de l'action à mon aise. Il s'est rendu chez Lady Tonbridge pour laisser passer l'orage », dit le capitaine Stanton. « M. Darcy est-il toujours absent ? »

Elizabeth fit oui de la tête. Elle n'était pas souvent effrayée, mais c'était le cas maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais affronté une telle situation, et ne s'était jamais attendue à devoir le faire – leur propre demeure, et leur sécurité, menacées par cette foule invisible. Elle n'était pas sûre que Darcy eût jamais affronté une telle situation, non plus, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, pour qu'ils bravent au moins les événements ensemble.

« Dans ce cas, le capitaine Ramsey va rester avec vous cette nuit, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que tout va bien. »

« Vous êtes d'une immense prévenance », dit Elizabeth. Nous allons immédiatement lui préparer un lit. »

« J'espère que les choses ne vont pas si mal qu'il en ait besoin », dit le capitaine Stanton d'un air sombre. « La nuit va être longue. Il devrait arriver bientôt – fermez vos portes à clefs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là. Je dois maintenant vous quitter. Transmettez mes meilleurs vœux au reste de votre famille, je vous prie. »

Là-dessus, il partit au petit galop. Elizabeth ordonna que l'on renvoie la voiture, puis se précipita dans la maison avec Mary. Georgiana et Catherine avaient vu par la fenêtre du salon l'arrivée du capitaine Stanton, et les accueillirent avec confusion. Elizabeth leur transmit les informations sur les émeutes, ainsi qu'à M. Miller ; M. Miller sortit de la pièce et revint avec des serviteurs mâles, tous armés de pistolets, qui se placèrent à la porte d'entrée et aux fenêtres.

« Nous avons des plans pour ce genre de chose, madame », dit-il à Elizabeth. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Et pourtant Elizabeth s'inquiétait. Après avoir demandé à Mme Wright de faire préparer une chambre pour le capitaine Ramsey, elle rejoignit les autres dames au salon, où elles restèrent assises, surveillant les fenêtres, silencieuses et tendues. Parmi elles, c'était Mme Annesley qui avait passé le plus de temps en ville, et elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir vu une chose pareille arriver. Il y avait eu des troubles, occasionnellement, mais jamais une menace s'étendant ainsi aux demeures des gens bien nés.

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, on frappa à la porte. M. Miller l'ouvrit comme il le faisait toujours, mais il était flanqué d'un valet de pied et d'un palefrenier, chacun armé d'un pistolet. Elizabeth se leva précipitamment pour se placer derrière eux, et fut soulagée de voir que c'était le capitaine Ramsey, et qu'il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenaient une douzaine d'hommes environ – visiblement des marins, des hommes de forte carrure, portant pour la plupart leurs cheveux en nattes. Chacun d'eux avait une hache ou une lance à la main.

« Mme Darcy, bonsoir », dit le capitaine Ramsey, l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude, mais pas plus inquiet que cela. « Comment va votre famille ? »

« Nous sommes alarmées par la nouvelle des émeutes, mais à part cela, nous allons bien. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre. Vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de rien. Chacun de ces hommes a servi sous le capitaine Stanton ou sous moi-même – ils sont tous dignes de confiance, et la populace ne se risquerait pas à les affronter. »

M. Miller eut l'air un peu vexé par cette remarque, comme si l'on avait remis en cause la capacité du personnel à défendre la demeure. Pourtant, se dit Elizabeth, même lui devait admettre qu'un groupe de marins, qui avaient l'air d'avoir vu la guerre et d'être prêts à se battre ce soir-là, auraient un effet bien plus dissuasifs que leurs domestiques en livrée, maniant leurs pistolets avec plus ou moins de maladresse.

Elizabeth demanda au capitaine Ramsey de lui présenter les hommes, ce qu'il fit. Chacun la salua d'un raide hochement de tête. Le capitaine Ramsey dit qu'il souhaitait mettre les hommes devant la demeure par équipes : six hommes de garde, six hommes au repos, et ce toute la nuit, afin que les hommes de garde puissent appeler les six autres au moindre signe que les émeutes atteignaient Curzon Street. Ils camperaient dans le hall d'entrée, si elle était d'accord ; ils ne souhaitaient pas déranger le reste de la demeure.

Elizabeth approuvait – ces hommes n'étaient pas le genre de personnes qu'elle laisserait habituellement entrer dans la maison, mais s'ils étaient approuvés par leurs capitaines, cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle demanda à M. Miller de faire amener des chaises et de quoi dormir dans le hall tandis que les hommes de repos entraient dans la salle. Ils avaient l'air assez inconfortables dans cet environnement, et prirent place précautionneusement sur les chaises apportées par les valets. Elizabeth demanda au capitaine Ramsey s'il aimerait se joindre à elles dans le salon. Il la suivit, et les autres dames furent informées de la présence des hommes et de la situation avec les émeutiers. La populace augmentait, et se déplaçait dans les rues après avoir suscité des premiers dégâts sur Bedford Square. Mme Wright entra et se tint à la porte, attendant silencieusement une pause dans la conversation pour se rendre au côté d'Elizabeth.

« Dois-je faire amener une collation au capitaine et à ses hommes, madame ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. Du café, du thé et du porto, et une nourriture légère ici dans le salon », dit Elizabeth. « Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la meilleure manière de nourrir les hommes. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Mon frère est quartier-maître à bord du Superbe », dit Mme Wright. « Je connais l'estomac du marin. Du pain, de la viande froide, du fromage et les restes du pudding du dîner leur iront tout à fait, avec quelques bouteilles de vin que l'on garde à l'entrée de la cave. Nous pourrions peut-être chauffer une partie du vin, pour les hommes dehors – la nuit est assez froide. »

« Très bien, Mme Wright, faites cela, et dites-leur qu'ils mangeront autant qu'ils le souhaiteront. Ils ont l'air d'hommes qui ont besoin de beaucoup manger. »

Mme Wright sourit, hocha la tête et ressortit. Elizabeth retourna son attention vers la conversation, qui passait nerveusement d'un sujet à un autre. Elles étaient toujours nerveuses, bien qu'elles se soient un peu calmées. Et Kitty, si elle avait toujours l'air un peu inquiète, semblait surtout ravie que le capitaine Ramsey soit là.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'Elizabeth réalisait qu'il _était_ là, que lui et le capitaine Stanton n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts pour s'assurer de leur sécurité – vraiment, ils les avaient traitées comme si elles étaient de leur famille. Cela voulait peut-être dire que l'un d'eux – ou tous deux – souhaitaient entrer dans la famille ; ou peut-être, sachant que M. Darcy était absent de la demeure, faisaient-ils seulement leur devoir de gentilshommes et assurant la sécurité d'une résidence remplie de dames.

Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au reste de leurs famille et connaissances. A commencer par les Bingley et les Hurst. Elle aurait souhaité que Jane soit ici avec elle, pour être sûre que sa sœur allait bien ; mais elle savait que M. Bingley et M. Hurst étaient de bons tireurs à la chasse, en plus des défenses qu'organiserait leur personnel. Les Gardiner étaient loin des émeutes, à Cheapside. Et le capitaine Fitzwilliam s'occuperait de la sécurité de sa famille, et peut-être aussi de celle de Lady Catherine. Elizabeth réprima un sourire en imaginant Lady Catherine, sur le seuil de sa porte, exigeant par la seule force de sa volonté que la foule laissât sa demeure tranquille ; puis elle reprit son sérieux. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout les manières de la dame, mais ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrivât quoi que ce soit.

La première perturbation de la nuit se manifesta sous forme de voix bruyantes à l'extérieur de la demeure. Le capitaine Ramsey se leva et quitta la pièce, Elizabeth le suivit dans le hall, où les hommes s'étaient levés de leurs chaises, laissant leur repas, et se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Laisse-le passer, Tom, 'spèce d'foutu marin. L'homme est à ch'val et il est pas des émeutes. Et y porte l'uniforme d'l'armée. »

Un moment plus tard, le colonel Fitzwilliam entra dans le hall, l'air un peu fripé mais surtout amusé.

« Je suis venu m'assurer que votre hôtel était correctement défendu », dit-il. « Je vois que c'est en fait la demeure la mieux défendue de tout Mayfair. »

Les hommes de repos le suivirent dans le hall d'entrée, certains affichant un air penaud. Tous se rassirent avec toute la délicatesse possible pour des hommes de quinze stonesi ou plus.

« Les capitaines Ramsey et Stanton ont eu la gentillesse de trouver des hommes pour assurer notre défense », dit Elizabeth. « Votre famille est-elle en sécurité ? Et Lady Catherine ? »

« Ils vont bien – certains de mes anciens soldats montent la gardent, comme ici. Lady Catherine est chez nous, ce dont ma mère est ravie. »

Elizabeth rit. « Je suis contente qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

« Seulement parce que ma mère est d'une patience infinie. »

« Elle l'est certainement », dit Elizabeth. « Voulez-vous venir prendre une collation au salon ? »

« Non, je vous présente mes excuses – il faut que j'y aille. Je suis seulement venu m'assurer que votre famille était en sécurité. Je vois que c'est le cas… » il inclina poliment la tête vers le capitaine Ramsey « … et je dois retourner chez moi. Mais pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me présenter à votre ami avant que je prenne congé ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée », dit Elizabeth. Le capitaine Ramsey était si souvent présent à Curzon Street qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas encore été présenté à toute la famille, même si Edward avait entendu parler de lui et de la cour qu'il faisait à Catherine. « Voici le capitaine Andrew Ramsey, de la Marine royale ; capitaine Ramsey, le colonel Edward Fitzwilliam, du 33e régiment de Sa Majesté. »

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'assurer la sécurité de Mme Darcy et de ses sœurs », dit Edward, serrant la main du capitaine Ramsey. « Je dois avouer que j'étais assez inquiet pour elles, et je me sentais concerné de ne pas avoir réussi à venir plus tôt. »

Le capitaine Ramsey fit les réponses appropriées, et le colonel Fitzwilliam salua et sortit. Elizabeth profita de son départ pour demander un mot en privé au capitaine Ramsey avant qu'ils ne retournent au salon. Ils traversèrent le couloir et pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Je veux bien sûr payer vos hommes pour leurs efforts », dit-elle. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui serait approprié. Que diriez-vous d'une guinée par personne ? »

« C'est presque un mois de paie », répondit le capitaine Ramsey.

« Dans ce cas, disons deux guinées, et dites-leur qu'ils recevront la même chose chaque nuit où ils seront là, jusqu'à la fin des émeutes. »

« Il y en a parmi eux qui se seraient contentés d'être bien nourris », dit le capitaine Ramsey. « Ils seront très reconnaissants de votre générosité. »

« Et nous sommes très reconnaissantes de leur protection, cela nous met donc sur un pied d'égalité », dit Elizabeth. « Je m'occupe de l'argent tout de suite. »

Un petit coffre-fort était installé dans un tiroir du bureau, dans le cabinet de travail de Darcy. Il contenait quelques centaines de livres, au cas où l'on eût besoin d'argent dans la maison ; il en avait informé Elizabeth avant son premier départ pour Pemberley. Elle se rendit dans son cabinet, sortit le coffre-fort et en retira les pièces dont elle avait besoin. Retournant à la salle à manger, elle les donna au capitaine Ramsey pour qu'il les distribuât.

Ils retournèrent tous deux au salon quand les hommes eurent été payés, et n'y restèrent qu'un petit moment avant qu'Elizabeth ne suggère qu'ils essaient tous de dormir un peu. Tous se levèrent à contrecœur et quittèrent la pièce ; Kitty était la plus réticente. Le capitaine Ramsey refusa la chambre qui lui avait été préparée, mais remercia Elizabeth pour la gentillesse de la famille ; il préférait rester dans le couloir avec ses hommes, au cas où quelque chose ne se passe.

La deuxième perturbation de la nuit eut lieu bien après que Sarah eut aidé Elizabeth à se changer. Elle était allongée dans son propre lit, souhaitant encore une fois que son époux soit là, ne serait-ce que pour la réconforter assez pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Mais son lit était vide. Le bruit de gens dans la rue – des gens bruyants et en colère – parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, et Elizabeth se précipita à la fenêtre. Il y avait là un petit attroupement d'environ trente ou quarante personnes descendant Curzon Street, suivies parfois d'un grand fracas – ils devaient jeter des objets à travers les fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour que cela représente toute la populace soulevée ; ce n'était qu'un petit groupe issu des émeutes qui faisait son chemin dans la rue. Elizabeth les vit se rapprocher de leur hôtel, puis les perdit de vue – ils étaient sous elle, maintenant, juste en face de sa résidence.

« Tirez-vous, les gueux – cette maison est défendue, fils de putes ! » cria un marin en-dessous, et la foule s'éparpilla, s'éloignant de la demeure, certains marchant précipitamment, d'autres se mettant à courir. Elizabeth pris une grande inspiration, le cœur battant, et regarda la foule continuer son chemin dans la rue. Elle retourna dans son lit, mais mit un certain temps avant de tomber dans un sommeil superficiel et tendu.

XXX

A la table du petit-déjeuner, c'est le capitaine Ramsey qui avait l'air le moins fatigué, bien qu'il eût apparemment dormi sur une couverture dans le hall d'entrée. Il les salua gaiement, exprima son appréciation du solide déjeuner que Mme Wright avait fourni à ses hommes, et leur demanda si elles avaient bien dormi. Elles prétendirent qu'elles n'avaient pas été dérangées, et qu'elles avaient bien dormi, mais leurs mensonges étaient peu convaincants. Kitty fit les mêmes réponses que les autres, mais son raisonnement était différent ; elle avait été distraite par sa présence dans la demeure, et avait même envisagé de descendre en robe de chambre quand la foule était arrivée dans la rue. La pensée de tous les autres hommes dans le couloir l'en avait dissuadée.

Elles étaient toujours au petit-déjeuner quand le capitaine Stanton fut annoncé, et il fut invité à les rejoindre à table, même s'il avait déjà mangé chez la vicomtesse. La raison de sa visite était de s'assurer qu'elles avaient passé la nuit en toute sécurité, et de les informer que son oncle et la vicomtesse allaient bien. Ce n'était pas le cas de la demeure de son oncle – plusieurs briques avaient été lancées à travers la fenêtre. Comparé aux hôtels particuliers au cœur des émeutes, où la foule était entrée et avait tout détruit, il ne s'en tirait pas si mal.

Il resta avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent fini de manger, buvant quelques tasses de café mais refusant toute nourriture, et prenant congé à la fin du repas. Presque toute la famille rejoignit le salon, mais Elizabeth raccompagna le capitaine Stanton à la porte, et Georgiana ne vit aucune raison de ne pas les suivre. Il la remarqua, et ralentit pour s'enquérir de son poignet.

« Il va beaucoup mieux, merci », lui dit-elle. « Je crois que je vais m'essayer au piano-forte dans les jours qui viennent, et voir comment cela ira. »

« Je suis très heureux de l'entendre », dit-il, hésitant. « J'espère que les événements d'hier soir ne vous ont pas trop inquiétée. »

« Non – bien sûr, nous étions un peu tendues, mais je me sentais en sécurité », dit-elle, rassemblant son courage pour tendre la main et toucher son bras. « Je ne sais comment vous remercier, vous et le capitaine Ramsey, pour avoir pris soin de notre famille la nuit dernière. »

« Ce n'est rien, Mlle Darcy. Vous devez sûrement le savoir – nous sommes profondément attachés au bien-être de votre famille. »

Georgiana eut l'impression qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire autre chose, sans y parvenir. Ils avaient atteints l'endroit où se tenaient les marins, et le capitaine Stanton s'arrêta en face de l'un d'eux.

« John Taylor, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, monsieur, très bien. Passer la nuit moitié d'garde, moitié d'repos dans une maison d'ville, avec une bonne becquée et du vin, c'est p'têt' ben la façon la plus facile qu'j'ai eu d'gagner ma vie », dit l'homme. « Ça vaut mieux que d'prendre un ris dans les écueils une mauvaise nuit, c'est sûr. »

« Absolument », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Mais j'espère que tu reprendras la mer, si une opportunité se présente. Et j'espère que tu reviendras ici la nuit prochaine. »

« J'reprendrai sûr'ment la mer, si v's êtes le cap'taine. Et sûr que j'vais rev'nir ce soir et autant d'soirs qu'on a b'soin d'moi », dit John Taylor, regardant avec circonspection en direction d'Elizabeth. « La dame a été très généreuse avec la paie, et j'veux mettre un peu d'côté. Ç'a été difficile, ces derniers temps. »

« Je suis bien content que nous t'ayons trouvé, dans ce cas », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Et j'espère que tu mettras un peu de côté. Bonne journée à toi, John. »

Plusieurs autres hommes avaient servi sous lui, et il s'adressa à chacun d'eux avant de partir. Georgiana l'observa attentivement, remarquant que parmi ses hommes, sa réserve ressemblait plus à une calme autorité ; il était évident que tous le respectaient et l'estimaient, et qu'il se souciait profondément de leur bien-être.

XXX

Maintenant que, avec le lever du soleil, la foule s'était dissipée, on estima les rues assez franchissables pour qu'Elizabeth envoyât un serviteur porter un billet à la maison de ville des Hurst, demandant comment ils avaient passé la nuit. Il revint une heure plus tard avec une réponse de Jane assurant qu'ils se portaient tous bien, bien qu'ils eussent été inquiets, pour eux-mêmes, et particulièrement pour les Darcy, vu que M. Darcy était absent. La note d'Elizabeth avait grandement soulagé Jane. Elizabeth reçut une lettre similaire de la part des Gardiner, qui s'étaient inquiétés pour leurs nièces, et leur envoya rapidement une réponse. Elle envoya également un courrier exprès à Darcy.

Les émeutes se prolongèrent encore deux nuits, mais la populace ne revint pas jusqu'à Curzon Street. Vraiment, l'événement le plus marquant fut le retour de Darcy ce dernier soir. A ce point, les marins avaient compris qui devait être autorisé à s'approcher de la porte et qui ne devait pas l'être. Un gentilhomme bien vêtu, bien que poussiéreux, et arrivant dans une très belle voiture pouvait sûrement être autorisé à entrer. Darcy pénétra donc par la porte d'entrée, l'air désorienté et inquiet. Il se précipita vers Elizabeth et l'enlaça. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle ressentit toute la puissance de son inquiétude ; celle-ci devait avoir été grande pour qu'il l'étreigne de cette façon en public.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai été informé des émeutes », dit-il, la relâchant. « Allez-vous bien ? Et nos sœurs ? »

Elizabeth calcula quand cela avait dû arriver, et réalisa qu'il devait avoir voyagé sans répit ; il avait l'air épuisé. Elle avait été si surprise par son arrivée, puis si réconfortée par son étreinte qu'elle réalisait seulement maintenant le risque qu'il avait pris à arriver à une telle heure – les journaux étaient remplis d'histoires sur les dommages dus aux émeutes. Il y était mentionné que quelques voitures, assez imprudentes pour s'aventurer dans les rues, avaient été attaquées par la foule. Sûrement, sa voiture aurait été identifiée comme appartenant à un homme riche, et il aurait été accosté de cette manière. L'image lui vient brutalement de la voiture, dont on aurait ouvert les portes, ou qu'on aurait renversée, et son époux extrait de là par la foule et battu, et elle frémit à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu suivre.

« Capitaine Ramsey, quelques-uns de vos hommes pourraient-ils mener la voiture dans la ruelle devant les écuries ? » demanda Elizabeth. Le capitaine Ramsey acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et transmit la consigne à l'un des hommes installés à l'intérieur. Elizabeth se tourna vers son époux. « Nous allons bien – vous devez avoir manqué mon courrier exprès. Le capitaine Stanton est venu nous prévenir des émeutes lundi, et le capitaine Ramsey est resté ici toutes les nuits. Il a amené les hommes que vous avez vus dehors et ici dans le hall. Un petit attroupement a descendu la rue lundi soir, mais les hommes les ont chassés, et depuis, tout a été calme. »

« Je ne peux vous remercier avec assez de chaleur pour avoir assuré la sécurité de ma famille », dit Darcy, se tournant vers le capitaine Ramsey et lui serrant la main. « Auriez-vous la bonté de me présenter à vos hommes ? »

Les présentations furent faites, puis ils se retirèrent tous au salon, où il mangea et but aussi avidement ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau apporté par Mme Wright qu'un gentilhomme pouvait se le permettre en bonne compagnie. Il les écouta raconter les événements des derniers jours plus en détails. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, ses épaules commencèrent à s'affaisser, comme si l'anxiété qui l'avait fait tenir durant son voyage l'avait quitté, sans que rien ne la remplace. Elizabeth suggéra qu'ils se retirent.

Elizabeth vibrait d'impatience tandis que Sarah l'aidait à retirer sa robe. Sarah le sentit, s'activant rapidement, sans son papotage habituel. Elizebeth frappa à la porte du dressing de Darcy avant d'entrer – Sarah avait été si rapide qu'il était possible qu'elle ait pris M. Mason de vitesse. Il lui cria d'entrer, cependant, et quand elle arriva dans sa chambre il l'enveloppa dans une nouvelle étreinte, encore plus serrée que dans le hall. Elle se sentait partagée entre le réconfort de sa présence, enfin, et la colère quant aux risques qu'il avait pris pour venir, et elle laissa d'abord le réconfort l'emporter.

« Mon Dieu, Elizabeth, je ne me suis jamais, de toute ma vie, senti aussi impuissant que dans cette voiture », dit-il. « Savoir que quelque chose avait pu vous arriver, ou à Georgiana, près de deux jours plus tôt, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Et même si vous étiez en sécurité, vous avez dû affronter seule un tel événement… »

« Nous n'étions pas seules. Le capitaine Stanton était ici avant que nous ne sachions qu'il y avait une raison de s'inquiéter, puis le capitaine Ramsey est arrivé. Edward est aussi venu vérifier que nous allions bien. J'oserai dire que M. Miller et les domestiques nous auraient défendues s'il l'avait fallu », dit-elle. « Mais _vous_ avez failli vous faire tailler en pièce par la populace. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir en ville à une heure pareille, en pleines émeutes ? N'avez-vous pas lu l'information dans les journaux ? N'avez-vous pas vu qu'ils attaquaient les voitures ? »

Il fut déconcerté par cet éclat, et mit du temps à répondre. « Je n'ai pas entendu parler des émeutes par les journaux – notre voisin, M. Sinclair, a un fils qui est avocat en ville. Il était proche de Bedford Square quand les émeutes ont éclaté, et a envoyé un courrier exprès à son père dès le lundi soir. J'avais rendu visite à Sinclair ; il savait que j'étais seul à Pemberley et que le reste de la famille était reste en ville, il a donc envoyé un serviteur me porter la nouvelle immédiatement. »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée des risques que vous avez pris ? Vous étiez bien plus en danger qu'aucune de nous. »

« Je voyage avec une paire de pistolets, Elizabeth, et je préférais prendre un tel risque que de passer la nuit hors de la ville, sans la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu vous arriver, à vous et à nos sœurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une paire de pistolets face à une foule ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Je ne peux m'arrêter de vous imaginer, tiré de votre voiture et battu – voire même tué. Chaque fois que je prends un moment pour penser, c'est ce que je vois. »

« Elizabeth… » il tendit la main pour saisir la sienne « je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire ; c'est ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, imaginant l'hôtel attaqué, et vous ici, sans avoir les moyens de vous défendre. Ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi était dans cette maison, et je ne savais pas comment vous alliez. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Vous vous êtes volontairement mis en danger ! » Et Elizabeth se mit à pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que nous deviendrons, s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? Et pas seulement Georgiana et moi – mais aussi les serviteurs, les métayers ? »

Elizabeth pensa, sans réussir à le dire, qu'il n'y avait aucun héritier pour son domaine – la seule idée fit redoubler ses larmes.

Darcy la regarda avec une profonde sympathie, avant de l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. « Je vous promets que vous serez en sécurité, si quelque chose doit m'arriver. Je sais qu'en grandissant, vous avez eu à vous inquiéter de ce qui vous arriverait, à vous, votre mère et vos sœurs, à la mort de votre père, mais vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de cela. Quand vous le voudrez, nous prendrons place dans mon cabinet de travail, et ferons le point sur ce qui arriverait, si je mourrais. Vous vivrez toujours dans l'aisance, désormais. »

« Je n'ai pas le moindre doute à ce sujet », dit-elle, levant la tête vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes. « Mais nous _devrions_ vieillir ensemble. J'ai vingt-deux ans – voulez-vous faire de moi une veuve, privée d'amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

« Non bien sûr », dit-il la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. « Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le referais pas, mais je vous promets que je prendrai le temps de réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'un événement pareil arrivera. Mais je prie pour qu'une telle chose ne se répète jamais. »

Elizabeth pleura sur son épaule, toujours affectée, mais sa colère envolée. Au bout d'un moment, elle le sentit essuyer les larmes sur son visage, caressant sa joue, puis l'embrassant si intensément qu'elle en trembla.

« Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez pas me priver de cela », dit-elle, s'essayant à la taquinerie, même si un sanglot la trahit. Elle l'embrassa en retour, espérant qu'il sentirait son inquiétude et l'apaiserait.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement après cela, comme cela était normal entre un gentilhomme et une dame qui avaient été privés de leur compagnie mutuelle dans des circonstances difficiles. Elle sentit l'attention de Darcy partagée entre l'embrasser, retirer sa robe de chambre et la pousser vers le lit, et se sentit partagée de la même manière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le lit sous ses jambes, et son poids sur elle, si familier et si plaisant. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Plus tard, elle resta allongée à ses côtés, débarrassée même de sa chemise de nuit, mais son désir assouvie et l'esprit plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il était rentré. Elle se rapprocha de lui ; elle adorait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, qui lui tenait plus chaud que sa chemise de nuit, surtout après de nombreuses nuits passées dans un lit vide. Il avait l'air terriblement épuisé, mais ne semblait pas plus ensommeillé qu'elle.

« Je dois trouver un moyen de remercier le capitaine Ramsey », dit-il d'un air absent.

« C'est mon espoir qu'il désire que vous le remerciez en bénissant son mariage avec Kitty. »

« C'est aussi le mien, mais tout de même, nous devons en faire plus », dit-il. « Il aime le bon porto ; je vais voir ce que M. Miller a mis de côté à la cave, et lui envoyer une caisse. Les hommes – je suppose qu'ils sont payés ? »

« Deux guinées par nuit chacun – le capitaine Ramsey pensait que c'était peut-être excessivement généreux, mais je souhaitais leur montrer notre gratitude, et certains d'entre eux semblaient avoir l'estomac dans les talons. »

« Si leur présence vous a rassurée, je les aurais volontiers payés le double. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons établi le salaire standard pour la protection en cas d'émeutes », dit-elle. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle le regarda de plus près et vit qu'il dormait déjà, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Puis elle se leva pour souffler les bougies qui brûlaient encore.

* * *

5 Unités traditionnellement utilisées au Royaume-Uni pour calculer le poids. Une stone pèse environ 6,3 kilogrammes. Quinze stones signifient donc environ quatre-vingt-quinze kilos (ndlt).


	33. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33**

Les journaux du jeudi indiquaient qu'il y avait eu de nouvelles émeutes le mercredi soir. Il fut donc décidé, autour du petit-déjeuner – avec plus de délicatesse qu'auparavant, M. Darcy étant de retour à la maison – que le capitaine Ramsey et ses hommes reviendraient ce soir-là. Ils étaient donc présents quand le colonel Fitzwilliam arriva à cheval en fin de journée, causant une certaine inquiétude dans la maisonnée.

Il fut énergiquement questionné à son entrée dans le salon. Il exprima son soulagement à avoir reçu le billet d'Elizabeth plus tôt dans la journée, indiquant que Darcy était rentré sain et sauf. Il les informa que les Fitzwilliam et Lady Catherine allaient toujours bien, et qu'il n'avait entendu aucun bruit d'agitation ; les émeutes avaient peut-être pris fin.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est une visite de courtoisie », dit Darcy.

« Non, je suis venu avec de tout autres nouvelles », dit le colonel. « Cette nouvelle-là ne s'est pas encore répandue, même si j'imagine qu'elle va vite se savoir. Napoléon Bonaparte a pris la fuite et quitté son exil. On pense qu'il se dirige vers Paris, et on s'attend à ce qu'il lève une armée. Je voulais en informer M. Darcy, au cas où vous ayez des investissements dont vous avez intérêt à vous retirer avant que la chose ne soit connue de tous. Et je pensais que vos amis dans la marine aimeraient l'apprendre aussi vite que possible. »

La nouvelle choqua tant Georgiana qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Elle resta assise là, silencieuse et abasourdie, tandis que les autres exprimaient leur surprise.

« Etes-vous absolument sûr de cette nouvelle ? » demanda Darcy. « J'ai quelque argent investi que je voudrais déplacer si la paix prend fin. Je le ferai demain à la première heure. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr », dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. « On m'a demandé de rappeler mes hommes immédiatement. Nous allons lever une armée égale à la sienne, et la renvoyer sur le continent. Un homme comme Napoléon ne s'évade pas pour négocier. La guerre va reprendre. »

La reprise de la guerre, réalisa Georgiana, voulait dire que le capitaine Stanton et le Caroline allaient repartir en mer, qu'ils auraient une nouvelle chance de se distinguer comme il le désirait tant. Cette pensée lui fit plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que si le capitaine Stanton reprenait la mer, elle l'aurait presque perdu. Après tout, il avait passé cinq ans loin d'Angleterre au cours de son précédent commandement.

« Puis-je informer les hommes ? » demanda le capitaine Ramsey, et quand le colonel Fitzwilliam acquiesça, il s'excusa et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée.

Georgiana regarda Kitty comme il sortait. Son amie avait l'air aussi choquée qu'elle se sentait. Ils entendirent le bruit assourdi d'une discussion dans le couloir, et quelqu'un s'exclama, « On va encore leur mettre la raclée, aux grenouilles ! » Puis le capitaine Ramsey revint au salon, et prit résolument place à côté de Kitty, ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire à propos d'une hypothétique guerre, mais ce fut la seule chose dont ils réussirent à parler avant qu'Elizabeth, sentant l'agitation de Catherine et Georgiana, ne suggérât que les dames se retirent pour la nuit. Elle proposa au colonel Fitzwilliam de lui faire préparer une chambre. Il refusa, mais dit qu'il apprécierait de boire un autre verre de porto avec les gentilshommes avant de partir, si cela leur disait, ce qui était le cas.

Georgiana monta en silence avec les autres dames. Ce n'est qu'après que Mlle Hugues l'eut déshabillée et qu'elle fut montée dans son lit qu'elle s'autorisa réellement à penser à ce que la guerre signifierait pour elle et le capitaine Stanton. S'il était absent cinq ans de plus, ou quelque chose comme cela, pourrait-elle l'attendre ? Il n'y avait rien de décidé entre eux, aucune confession d'amour, et Georgiana devrait faire de son mieux pour faire évoluer les choses jusqu'à ce point dans le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant qu'il ne parte en mer. Dans cinq ans, serait-elle comme Caroline Bingley, prête à accepter la demande en mariage de n'importe quel homme de rang approprié ? De telles pensées l'occupèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

XXX

Georgiana se réveilla quand même assez tôt pour déjeuner avec sa famille, et fut surprise d'apprendre que le capitaine Ramsey n'était pas avec eux ce matin-là. Il était parti très tôt, demandant à M. Miller de les informer qu'il devait immédiatement passer à l'amirauté. S'il y avait la moindre indication qu'un commandement dût lui être confié, il devrait aussitôt s'occuper de certaines affaires, hors de Londres. Ils ne devaient pas l'attendre ce soir-là, donc, mais pouvaient consulter le capitaine Stanton s'ils souhaitaient que les hommes reviennent ; le capitaine Stanton s'en occuperait, s'ils désiraient être protégés une nuit de plus.

Catherine entra dans la pièce, les yeux rouges ; visiblement, elle avait déjà entendu la nouvelle. Elle renifla, et ne fit aucun effort pour manger, et Georgiana la plaignit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le capitaine Ramsey n'avait pas attendu un moment pour prendre congé de Kitty, d'autant plus qu'il avait été très présent dans la maison ces derniers jours. Il semblait étrange qu'il s'absentât, et d'une telle façon, après n'avoir montré en rien la veille au soir qu'il pourrait les quitter.

Ces derniers jours, le capitaine Stanton leur avait toujours rendu visite tôt, alors qu'ils en étaient encore au petit-déjeuner, pour vérifier qu'ils avaient passé la nuit en sécurité. Ce jour-là, cependant, il arriva beaucoup plus tard, une fois qu'ils se furent installés au salon pour attendre. Il entra à grands pas, en uniforme, l'air encore plus grand que d'habitude, et il se tint devant eux, retirant rapidement son chapeau.

« Bonjour », dit-il. « Je m'excuse pour mon absence ce matin, même s'il semblerait que les émeutes aient cessé la nuit dernière, hormis une bande de voyous déterminés à faire des dégâts. Je voulais me rendre à l'amirauté dès que le capitaine Ramsey m'a informé de l'évasion de Napoléon. »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de la probabilité que la guerre reprenne ? » demanda Darcy. « Quand mon cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, nous en a parlé hier soir, il avait l'air convaincu qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution. »

« La guerre n'a pas encore été déclarée, mais les préparatifs sont en cours », dit le capitaine Stanton, prenant un siège à côté de Georgiana. « Je dois y retourner demain pour apprendre à quel bateau je serai assigné. »

« N'aurez-vous pas le Caroline ? » demanda Georgiana, la gorge nouée par la panique tandis que montait la certitude qu'il allait repartir en mer.

« Je l'espère, mais je n'en ai aucune garantie », dit-il. « Ils sont en train d'étudier quels vaisseaux seront prêts le plus rapidement pour reprendre la mer. »

« Est-ce… Le capitaine Ramsey sera-t-il aussi assigné à un vaisseau ? » demanda Catherine.

« Oui, bien que, comme moi, il ne sache pas encore lequel », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Et je dois m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir dit plus tôt – il regrette de ne pouvoir prendre congé de votre famille. Il avait expliqué qu'il devrait peut-être quitter la ville pour mettre ses affaires en ordre avant de partir en mer, et c'est le cas. »

Le capitaine Stanton avait délivré son message avec la plus grande gentillesse, mais Kitty sembla prête à fondre en larmes. Georgiana avait terriblement pitié d'elle – le capitaine Ramsey aurait sûrement pu trouver quelques minutes pour prendre congé de Kitty avant de quitter la ville. Elle se souvint du départ rapide de Lord Alfred à la mort de son frère, et contempla son amie avec encore plus d'inquiétude.

« Que faut-il faire pour préparer un vaisseau à la guerre ? » demanda Georgiana, à la fois parce que cela l'intéressait, et pour distraire Catherine.

« Il y a beaucoup à faire, et tout le monde va essayer de le faire en même temps », dit-il. « Nous devons nous assurer que le navire a assez de nourriture et d'eau, ainsi que toutes les fournitures nécessaires – des voiles supplémentaires, des cordages, des espars, de la poudre à canon et des boulets. Tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin au cours d'un long voyage, ou pour mener un blocus – j'espère vraiment ne pas être stationné sur le blocus, mais je suppose que j'ai été suffisamment chanceux jusque-là dans mes missions pour que ce soit mon tour. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux que d'être stationné sur le blocus, naviguant de long en large à attendre de voir si les Français quitteront le port. »

« Et votre équipage ? » demanda Georgiana. « Pensez-vous qu'ils seront nombreux à revenir ? »

« J'imagine que la majorité d'entre eux vont se réengager – nous avons fait de belles parts de prise la dernière fois, et je crois qu'ils étaient heureux à bord. Je vais placer des affiches, pour essayer de recruter autant d'hommes que possible. Mais vous seriez ébahie de la capacité des marins à s'informer par le bouche-à-oreille quand un vaisseau qui les intéresse se prépare à prendre la mer. J'ai bon espoir de ne pas avoir à faire appel aux racoleursi, même si de nombreux vaisseaux n'y échapperont pas – nous sommes trop nombreux à nous préparer à partir en mer en même temps. Certains hommes vont sûrement devoir être recrutés de force. »

« Le lieutenant Campbell servira-t-il encore avec vous ? »

« J'ai demandé qu'il me soit assigné, et je lui ai envoyé un courrier exprès – sa famille vit dans l'ouest, de l'autre côté de Plymouth. Je m'attends aussi à ce que mes autres officiers me rejoignent. Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon vaisseau sera plus petit que le Caroline, j'aurai donc bien besoin d'eux. »

Elizabeth avait discrètement demandé qu'on apporte une collation après l'arrivée du capitaine Stanton, et celle-ci arriva à ce moment. Le capitaine Stanton avait été très occupé ce matin-là ; il fit remarquer qu'il avait à peine déjeuné, et qu'il était fort reconnaissant à Mme Darcy d'avoir pensé à lui. Ils choisirent tous quelque chose à la table pour s'assurer qu'il ne fût pas le seul à manger, et retournèrent à leurs sièges.

Le poignet de Georgiana allait maintenant suffisamment bien pour qu'elle pût en user pour manger et boire, mais elle n'y pensait plus. Elle fut donc surprise quand le capitaine s'adressa à elle :

« Votre poignet a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, Mlle Darcy. J'espère qu'on vous reverra bientôt au piano-forte. »

« Merci, il va beaucoup mieux – je m'y essaierai peut-être plus tard dans la journée. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre jouer, mais je n'insisterai pas », dit-il. « Je sais ce que c'est d'être mal à l'aise avec un instrument. »

« Oui, j'ai peur de ce que cela va donner après autant de temps sans avoir pratiqué. »

« J'imagine que vous jouerez toujours mieux qu'aucune dame de ma connaissance », murmura-t-il, afin que Mary ne l'entende pas.

La franchise du compliment la surprit, et elle rougit vivement, incapable de croiser son regard. Elle se réprimanda : il y avait eu là une opportunité, mais elle n'avait pas été prête ; elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la saisir. Il ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps, toute leur conversation teintée d'une douceur amère due à son départ imminent, tandis que Georgiana désirait une nouvelle chance de faire connaître son inclination.

Une telle opportunité ne se présenta pas, cependant. Comme il se levait pour partir, elle fut mortifiée de voir M. Miller entrer dans la pièce et annoncer M. Albury, qui avait estimé que les troubles était suffisamment derrière eux pour reprendre les visites. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter ; Georgiana devait le saluer, vu qu'il était certainement ici pour la voir. Elle regarda le capitaine Stanton avec désespoir comme il saluait M. Albury et expliquait qu'il était en train de partir.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie à ce moment », dit Georgiana à M. Albury. « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes informé que Napoléon s'est échappé, et que la guerre va sans doute reprendre. Ces nouvelles touchent non seulement notre cousin, qui est colonel dans l'armée, mais aussi des amis proches de la famille qui sont dans la marine. »

Elle rassembla tout le courage qu'elle possédait pour regarder le capitaine Stanton dans les yeux en disant cela ; il retourna son regard, et lui fit un bref signe de tête, mais elle ne pouvait dire ce que cela signifiait. Puis il s'en alla, et elle fut forcée d'écouter les exclamations de M. Albury, qui n'avait pas encore entendu la nouvelle.

Après avoir assimilé la nouvelle de la reprise de la guerre, M. Albury prolongea la discussion sur d'autres sujets, Georgiana lui prêtant attention comme elle le pouvait. Il lui demanda ensuite si c'était trop lui demander que de jouer quelque chose au piano-forte, vu tout ce qu'il avait entendu de Lady Barton à propos de son talent. Georgiana refusa poliment – si elle n'était pas prête à tester son poignet devant le capitaine Stanton, elle n'allait sûrement pas le faire devant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine – et quand il insista, lui demandant au moins un morceau, elle prétendit avoir la migraine, et dit qu'elle devrait sans doute se retirer au jardin d'hiver pour prendre un peu l'air. M. Albury était assez perspicace pour comprendre qu'une dame qui se sentait malade chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite ne souhaitait sans doute pas approfondir leur connaissance, et il se retira quand elle monta à l'étage.

Georgiana avait espéré que Catherine la rejoindrait ; elle sentait que son amie voudrait discuter après les événements de la matinée, et elle s'était à peine assise quand Catherine entra, disant : « Vous sentez-vous vraiment mal ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en vais. »

« Non, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour mon poignet ; et parce que je n'avais pas la patience de rester en compagnie de M. Albury, ce qui est une honte, car ce gentilhomme a d'excellentes manières. Son seul défaut est de ne pas être le capitaine Stanton », dit Georgiana, rougissant, mais heureuse de pouvoir l'admettre à voix haute.

« Il _est_ donc votre choix », dit Catherine. « Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez si peu contrariée par les fiançailles du vicomte Burnley, et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que votre affection allait au capitaine Stanton. »

« C'est cela », dit Georgiana. « J'espère seulement que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte trop tard. »

« Oh, mais il doit vous être dévoué », dit Catherine. « Il ne le montre peut-être pas de la même manière que d'autres hommes, mais il s'est assuré qu'il serait ici aujourd'hui. Pas comme le capitaine Ramsey. »

Là-dessus, la pauvre Kitty fondit finalement en larmes, et Georgiana se déplaça pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Il doit avoir une très bonne raison pour ne pas avoir pris convenablement congé », dit Georgiana. « Je suis sûre que cela devait être très important pour l'empêcher de venir vous voir. Personne ne doute qu'il vous soit dévoué. »

« Je n'en aurais pas douté moi-même, jusqu'à aujourd'hui », sanglota Kitty. « Ne savait-il pas ce qu'une telle rebuffade me ferait ? »

Georgiana sentit à son tour les larmes monter. Voir Kitty si désappointée, et savoir que ses propres espoirs devraient sans doute attendre bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne se sentait capable de le supporter… Elle éclata en sanglots. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent assises là un long moment, se serrant l'une à l'autre tandis qu'elles pleuraient, plus déprimées qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

XXX

Quand le groupe s'était scindé au salon, M. Darcy en avait profité pour rejoindre son cabinet, et ce faisant, avait lancé un regard à Elizabeth indiquant qu'elle devrait le rejoindre dans la journée. Elizabeth avait envie de fustiger le capitaine Ramsey depuis un bon moment, et elle ne pouvait le faire qu'avec son époux. Quand Mme Annesley se mit à ses travaux de couture et que Mary commença ses exercices au piano-forte, elle se rendit dans le cabinet.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire cela du capitaine Ramsey ! » dit-elle dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle. « Avoir ainsi couvert Kitty d'attention, et s'enfuir ensuite sans prendre congé d'elle ! Cela me rappelle bien trop Lord Alfred – je suis si déçue. Arranger ses affaires hors de la ville – je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être si important, ni où il peut être allé, qui l'empêche de venir la voir, quelques minutes au moins. Il était déjà à la maison – il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu ! »

« Il aurait pu aller à Longbourn », dit Darcy.

« La pauvre Kitty va être si… Que venez-vous de dire ? »

« Les affaires qu'il devait régler auraient pu être à Longbourn », dit Darcy, jetant un œil à sa montre. « En fait, j'imagine qu'il est là-bas à cette heure-ci. »

« A Longbourn ? »

« Oui, à Longbourn. Après que vous vous êtes retirées la nuit dernière, et après le départ du colonel Fitzwilliam, le capitaine Ramsey a demandé si j'accepterais de lui écrire une lettre d'introduction pour votre père. Il veut demander sa main à Catherine, mais ne le fera pas sans le consentement de votre père. Je vous en aurais informée hier soir, mais vous dormiez déjà quand je suis monté. »

Le regardant avec stupéfaction, Elizabeth lui fit signe de continuer.

« Il a exposé ses plans pour le mariage », dit Darcy. « Il estime qu'ils auront plus de mille livres par an, mais même ainsi, il souhaite s'installer à Bath. Il pense qu'ils pourraient y prendre part aux distractions qu'ils apprécient tous deux, tout en limitant leurs dépenses – ils n'auraient peut-être même pas besoin d'une voiture là-bas, même s'ils ont largement les moyens de s'en offrir une. Ils seraient aussi proches de sa famille à Salisbury. Je n'ai rien trouvé à redire à ses projets – ils indiquent beaucoup de bon sens et de parcimonie, mais aussi la compréhension de ce qui rendra son épouse heureuse.

« Bien sûr, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'ils puissent se marier avant qu'il parte en mer, mais il voulait au moins que les fiançailles soient réglées, afin que Catherine puisse attendre son retour avec la perspective de leur mariage. Je lui ai dit que j'approuvais de tout cœur leur relation, et que je le présenterais et le recommanderais dans ma lettre, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait se présenter à l'amirauté, puis prendre une voiture de louage jusqu'à la maison de vos parents. »

« Oh, je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui – je n'aurais pas dû laisser la conduite déplorable d'un gentilhomme influencer mon opinion d'un autre », dit Elizabeth, envahie par une sensation de joie profonde pour Catherine. « Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Pourquoi le capitaine Stanton n'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« J'ai juré de garder le secret », dit Darcy. « J'imagine que c'est aussi le cas du capitaine Stanton. Le capitaine Ramsey ne voulait pas qu'on en parle avant qu'il n'ait obtenu le consentement de votre père. »

« J'espère qu'il ne doutait pas de l'approbation de mon père », dit Elizabeth. Milles livres par an n'était peut-être pas autant que ce qu'elle ou Jane avait, mais c'était une fortune respectable. En fait, deux ans plus tôt, si Elizabeth avait pensé qu'aucune d'entre elles se marierait avec mille livres par an, elle en aurait été ravie. « Ma mère – oh, j'aimerais tellement que vous ne l'ayez pas envoyé seul affronter ma mère. »

« Il a capturé des vaisseaux ennemis, Elizabeth. Il peut sûrement affronter votre mère. »

« Ce sont deux choses tout à fait différentes, Darcy, et vous le savez. Il n'est absolument pas préparé – il ne l'a jamais rencontrée. »

« Je ne dirais pas _absolument_. Je lui ai donné quelque idée de ce à quoi s'attendre », dit Darcy. « J'ai réfléchi à un moyen de vous permettre de l'accompagner, mais je ne savais pas comment expliquer votre absence sans ruiner la confidentialité qu'il requérait. »

Elizabeth décida de ne pas se préoccuper plus avant de Mme Bennet. Si le capitaine Ramsey avait décidé d'aller à Longbourn juste après avoir appris l'imminence de la guerre, il ne serait pas trop effrayé par une telle belle-mère ; particulièrement s'il voulait s'installer à Bath, qui n'était pas _si_ proche de Longbourn.

« Oh, je suis si heureuse pour Kitty ! » dit-elle. « Elle va avoir une nuit difficile, sûrement, mais ai-je raison d'espérer qu'il sera là demain pour lui présenter ses compliments ? »

« Oui, s'il ne rencontre aucun problème en route. Il a prévu de rester à Longbourn un certain temps, si sa demande est approuvée, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec vos parents, puis de reprendre la route. Il devrait donc arriver dans la nuit. J'imagine que nous le verrons demain à la première heure. »

Ils avaient tous deux raison. Catherine passa la pire nuit de sa vie, pleurant des heures dans son oreiller, incapable de s'endormir jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement eût raison d'elle. Elle dormit tard, et n'avait aucune envie de déjeuner ou de rejoindre le reste de sa famille, jusqu'à ce que Georgiana frappât de manière pressante à sa porte et indiquât que le capitaine Ramsey était revenu en ville, et était venu leur rendre visite.

Sarah, Mlle Hugues et plusieurs autres bonnes s'assurèrent que Kitty fût habillé et coiffée en un temps record, si bien que Kitty était encore stupéfaite et désorientée quand elle descendit les escaliers. Elle pénétra dans le salon, et il était là, aussi souriant et bienveillant qu'à son habitude.

« Ah, Mlle Catherine, vous voilà ! » dit-il, lui adressant un sourire spécialement pour elle.

« Je m'excuse », dit-elle, avec un regard quelque peu accusateur. « Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Etes-vous malade ? » demanda-t-il, toute légèreté envolée. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade – j'avais espéré que vous m'accorderiez une audience en privé, mais bien sûr, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, j'attendrai. »

L'expérience limitée de Catherine lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'un gentilhomme requière une audience en privé avec une dame célibataire. Elle se sentit faible, elle se sentit au bord des larmes, et elle ressentit finalement un tel sentiment d'extase qu'elle réussit à peine à articuler : « Non, je suis prête à une telle conversation. »

Là-dessus, le reste de la famille s'éclipsa du salon, certains murmurant une raison de s'absenter, les autres se contentant de se lever et de sortir. Rapidement, Catherine et le capitaine restèrent seuls assis là. Il se leva, s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Mlle Catherine, je vous présente tout d'abord mes excuses de ne pas avoir pris congé convenablement hier », dit-il. « S'il m'était possible d'être à deux endroits en même temps, je l'aurais fait, mais je souhaitais parler à votre père immédiatement. Je suis allé à Longbourn hier rendre visite à vos parents, et j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous dire que votre père m'a accordé votre main. »

Kitty ne put retenir un petit sanglot de joie à ces mots, mais elle lui sourit pour qu'il continue.

« Je sais que nous ne pourrons pas nous marier avant un certain temps, mais j'espérais obtenir votre main avant que la guerre ne reprenne », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passerai en mer, mais à mon retour, je souhaite que nous nous marions, et que nous passions notre lune de miel à Bath. Si vous vous y plaisez, je pense que ce serait un bon endroit pour nous installer. Avec nos fortunes conjuguées et mon revenu, nous aurions un peu plus de mille livres par an, et cela suffira largement à Bath – il y a là-bas de nombreuses assemblées et opportunités d'aller au théâtre, et pour un coût moindre à celui que nous trouverions ici à Londres.

« Mais je prends les choses dans le désordre. J'aurais dû commencer par vous dire que depuis que je vous ai rencontrée je vous admire beaucoup, que j'ai été si impressionné par vos progrès au dessin et à la peinture, et que… »

« Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en dire plus ! » s'écria Kitty. « Il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que de devenir votre épouse – vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre. »

Il rit de bon cœur à cela, et Catherine se joignit à lui, riant et pleurant tout ensemble, et totalement bouleversée quand il leva sa main et la baisa.

« Mlle Bennet, je dois dire qu'il y a une chance que je prenne un coup à la tête au cours de cette guerre, et que je ne revienne pas », dit-il. « Mais si c'est comme cela que les choses doivent se passer, je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez douter de mon amour pour vous. »

« Oh, je vous aime aussi », dit Kitty. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Il prit ses deux mains dans la sienne et l'assura plusieurs fois que c'était réel, jusqu'à ce que le couple se sente prêt à rouvrir la porte du salon au reste de la maisonnée. Ils partagèrent la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles, à la surprise et au ravissement de tous sauf Elizabeth et Darcy, qui firent de leur mieux pour apparaître aussi surpris que les autres, tandis qu'ils félicitaient le couple sur leurs fiançailles.

Parmi eux tous, seule Georgiana ne réussit pas à se montrer complètement enthousiaste. Elle était heureuse pour Catherine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles avaient été deux tristes jeunes filles la veille. Désormais Catherine n'avait plus de raison d'être triste – son immense chagrin avait pris fin, et tous ses désirs lui avaient été accordés. Dès qu'elle avait rencontré le capitaine Ramsey, Catherine avait su ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait clairement montré sa préférence, et elle en était récompensée en étant aujourd'hui certaine des affections du capitaine Ramsey. Elle entrerait dans la guerre fiancée, sachant qu'elle était aimée.

Georgiana ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les choses auraient été différentes, si elle avait été aussi franche avec le capitaine Stanton, si elle avait compris un peu plus tôt son propre cœur. Mais dès qu'elle y pensa, elle sut qu'ils étaient tous deux très différents de Kitty et du capitaine Ramsey – plus calmes, plus sérieux, plus réservés – et elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'elle aurait reçu une telle demande en mariage, même si elle avait montré sa faveur bien plus tôt. Le reste de la famille était si animé que ce n'était pas un problème que Georgiana reste assise, extérieurement plaisante mais quelque peu indolente, jusqu'à ce le capitaine Stanton soit annoncé.

Il entra dans la pièce, et le capitaine Ramsey l'informa immédiatement de ses fiançailles. Le capitaine Stanton eut la réaction enthousiaste appropriée, mais son apparence indiquait de la déception. Une fois l'excitation passée, il expliqua qu'il s'était rendu à l'amirauté, et donna la raison de son mécontentement.

« Je vais avoir le Jupiter, qui a cinquante canons », dit-il. « Il venait de finir d'être construit quand la paix a été déclarée, il est donc plus prêt pour la guerre que les autres vaisseaux. »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Georgiana. « Cinquante canons, cela fait douze de plus que ce qu'avait le Caroline. N'est-ce pas un meilleur vaisseau ? »

« C'est l'impression que cela peut donner », dit le capitaine Stanton, contemplant Georgiana avec toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait rassembler à ce moment. « Cependant, nos vaisseaux de cinquante canons – nous parlons de vaisseaux de quatrième rang – ne sont pas idéaux. Ils ont deux ponts, et ne peuvent combattre avec honneur contre les frégates, qui sont plus petites. En même temps, ils ne sont pas assez larges pour affronter les vaisseaux plus larges – comme le vaisseau standard à soixante-quatorze canons – avec succès. Ils sont dans un curieux entre-deux. »

« Oh, je suis si désolée », dit Georgiana. « J'espérais que vous auriez de nouveau le Caroline. »

« Moi de même, Mlle Darcy », dit-il. « Néanmoins, je dois accepter mon sort, et tenter de recruter presque cent hommes de plus pour l'armer. »

« Il s'en tire toujours mieux que moi », dit le capitaine Ramsey. « J'ai l'Andromeda, une simple frégate à vingt-huit canons, qui était sur le point d'être vendue hors de l'armée, et était donc plus prête que la plupart de nos vaisseaux. Nous allons relayer des messages et fouiner autour du blocus, car c'est à peu près tout ce que peut faire une frégate à vingt-huit canons. Si le vaisseau à cinquante canons de mon ami est trop armé, nous ne le sommes pas assez. »

La plupart de la famille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi vingt-huit et cinquante canons n'était pas le bon nombre à avoir pour un vaisseau, alors que trente-huit et soixante-quatorze l'étaient, mais ils témoignèrent néanmoins leur sympathie pour les capitaines, et discutèrent du déroulement probable de la guerre navale. On ne savait pas encore combien la flotte française s'était mobilisée, ni même combien ils seraient à accepter de se battre pour Napoléon, contre leurs capitaines qui s'étaient alignés derrière la cause royaliste. A ce point, l'Amirauté préparait discrètement tous les vaisseaux qui pourraient prendre la mer. Les détails de la stratégie et de la tactique seraient réglés plus tard.

Leur conversation était marquée par la notion qu'ils ne se verraient plus, mais aucun d'eux ne réalisa le peu de temps qu'il leur restait jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth remarquât qu'il était tard, et les invitât à rester dîner. Le capitaine Ramsey accepta volontiers, avec l'expression de joie à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre, chez un homme invité à dîner chez une dame qui venait d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Mais le capitaine Stanton ne pouvait pas rester. Son oncle tenait un dîner d'adieu pour lui, et celui-ci ne pouvait pas être reporté, vu que lui et le capitaine Ramsey se rendraient à Portsmouth dans la voiture du comte à la première heure le lendemain.

Ils furent tous choqués ; ils n'avaient pas réalisé le caractère subi du rythme naval, et réalisaient maintenant pourquoi le capitaine Ramsey s'était rendu à Longbourn de toute urgence. Kitty fut la seule à pleurer, de ne pouvoir passer une journée complète en compagnie de son fiancé, mais elle pouvait au moins se consoler avec la satisfaction de leurs fiançailles. Georgiana, de son côté, fut envahie d'une peur étrange et paralysante – bientôt, le capitaine Stanton partirait se préparer à son propre dîner, et elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas avant des années. Elle resta muette ; elle n'osait participer à la conversation de peur que l'heure à venir ne détermine son sort, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire.

Au bout d'une autre demi-heure, le capitaine Stanton se leva, et dit : « Je regrette, mais je dois maintenant prendre congé de vous. Mlle Bennet, capitaine Ramsey, je vous prie d'accepter encore une fois mes plus sincères félicitations – il n'est guère de choses plus plaisantes que de savoir que deux amis chers vont se marier. »

Ils le remercièrent tous deux, et il continua : « Mme Darcy, je me demandais si je pouvais vous écrire. J'aimerais continuer à recevoir des nouvelles de votre famille quand je serai en mer. »

« Bien sûr », dit Elizabeth. « Nous apprécierions certainement d'entendre des anecdotes de votre vie en mer. »

« Vous pouvez compter là-dessus », dit le capitaine Stanton, s'inclinant. « M. Darcy, Mlle Darcy, Mlle Bennet, Mme Annesley, je vous souhaite de rester heureux et en bonne santé. »

Il fit demi-tour et quitta le salon, et Georgiana trembla. Lui souhaiter le bonheur, quand elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune joie tant que rien ne serait réglé ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth, qui la regardait avec une telle expression de tristesse qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme cela ! Elle ne pouvait pas !

Ce que sa famille penserait n'avait pas d'importance – ce que la bienséance imposait n'avait pas d'importance – elle devait lui dire adieu en privé. Georgiana se leva et sortit précipitamment du salon, rejoignant le hall d'entrée, et il était encore là, debout dans le couloir avec M. Miller, qui était sur le point de lui ouvrir la porte.

« Capitaine Stanton ! » s'écria-t-elle. Il releva brusquement la tête, fit un pas vers elle. Georgiana réalisa qu'elle avait son attention, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « Je sais que vous cherchez l'honneur. J'espère que vous l'obtiendrez, par quelque moyen, même avec un tel vaisseau. Mais j'espère aussi que vous rentrerez sain et sauf. »

Elle rougit violemment ; il lui retourna son regard, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Cela me touche beaucoup de vous entendre dire cela, Mlle Darcy », dit-il. « Je vous assure que je suis bien résolu à revenir sain et sauf ; après tout, nous devons toujours jouer le Fandango. »

Georgiana esquissa un sourire à ces mots, bien qu'elle eût les larmes aux yeux. « Oui, nous le devons – et je vous le rappellerai. »

« Au revoir, Mlle Darcy », il tendit sa main. « Votre présence me manquera plus que je ne puis dire. »

Georgiana lui donna sa main, et il la serra ; elle rendit la pression, et tira le réconfort qu'elle pouvait de ce geste.

« Au revoir, capitaine Stanton », dit-elle.

Il relâcha sa main, et, comme M. Miller s'était discrètement retiré à l'autre bout du couloir, ouvrit lui-même la porte et la referma derrière lui. Ce ne fut que quand il fut parti que Georgiana s'autorisa à pleurer.

XXX

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Elizabeth rejoignit la chambre de son époux. Le capitaine Ramsey était resté très tard, et ils ne pouvaient lui reprocher de l'avoir fait, quand lui et Kitty n'avaient aucune idée de la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient. Au moins, maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés, ils seraient autorisés à entretenir une correspondance privée.

Elizabeth soupira en prenant sa place dans le lit. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se réjouir sans réserve pour sa sœur, d'ailleurs, elle était aussi heureuse pour Kitty qu'elle pouvait l'être. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la pauvre Georgiana. Après les avoir brusquement quittés pour aller dire ses propres adieux au capitaine Stanton – une action qu'Elizabeth approuvait, même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût le cas de son époux – Georgiana s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Elizabeth lui avait accordé un moment de solitude, puis était allée la voir. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup pour que Georgiana admît où allaient ses affections, les fiançailles d'Alfred Mallory ne l'ayant pas touchée parce qu'elle était amoureuse du capitaine Stanton.

Leur au-revoir privé avait donnée quelque espoir à Georgiana, mais elle regrettait toujours de n'avoir pas compris ses propres sentiments plus tôt, de ne pas avoir su montrer où allaient ses faveurs. Elizabeth n'avait pas pu dire grand-chose pour la consoler, hormis qu'ils auraient des nouvelles de lui quand il écrirait à la famille, qu'il finirait bien par rentrer, et qu'ils reprendraient sûrement contact à ce moment.

Georgiana avait réussi à retrouver suffisamment le moral pour se joindre au dîner, l'air miné, mais réussissant à faire preuve d'enthousiasme pour Kitty et le capitaine Ramsey. Si elle fut calme et introvertie pendant le thé, ils avaient tous fait preuve de compréhension. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas évoquer le capitaine Stanton, mais n'avaient guère pu éviter de parler de la guerre.

« Eh bien, Mme Darcy, j'espère que vous n'avez désormais plus de raison de vous plaindre du capitaine Ramsey », dit Darcy, comme elle s'installait à côté de lui sous les couvertures.

« Non, certainement pas. Il s'est comporté aussi élégamment que j'aie jamais pu le souhaiter pour Kitty », dit-elle. « Il est dommage qu'il doive prendre la mer immédiatement, mais enfin, j'imagine que cela a aussi précipité se demande en mariage. Qui sait combien de temps il aurait attendu, si la guerre ne l'avait pas pressé. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait attendu beaucoup plus longtemps », dit Darcy. « Il avait clairement bien réfléchi à ce mariage. Je crois qu'il attendait une chance de faire la connaissance de votre père de façon plus naturelle. »

« Dans ce cas, il aurait sans doute attendu longtemps. Je ne pense pas que mon père ait eu l'intention de venir en ville pour le rencontrer. »

« Je pense que nous aurions fini par organiser une fête à Pemberley, ou quelque chose de tel, pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer. Ou nous aurions pu trouver une raison pour qu'il vous escorte, vous et Mary, jusqu'à Longbourn. »

« Darcy ! Même ma mère serait fière de telles manigances ! Je me demandais pourquoi vous évoquiez si souvent la possibilité que j'aille à Longbourn. »

« Croyez-moi, maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en vais oublier toute idée d'intrigue. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis il dit : « Comment va Georgiana ? J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler de telles choses, mais j'ai réalisé il y a longtemps que ce n'est pas le domaine d'un frère. »

« Elle ne va pas bien », admit Elizabeth. « Je sais que vous craigniez ce que la nouvelle des fiançailles du vicomte Burnley allait lui faire subir. Mais d'une certaine façon, une fois qu'elle s'est remise de la déception, cela lui a profité. Elle en est venue à réaliser qu'elle aimait le capitaine Stanton. Il est malheureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'agir en conséquence. »

« Elle a certainement agi en conséquence quand il a pris congé. »

« Vous n'allez pas le lui reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », dit-il. « Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit vraiment convenable, mais cela a été fait au sein de la famille, et si elle l'aime, je ne peux pas lui donner tort. En fait, si cela lui a apporté le moindre confort, je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. »

« Je crois que cela l'a aidée », dit Elizabeth. « Cela lui a au moins donné quelque raison d'espérer. »

« Je n'aime pas rappeler notre dispute sur les mérites du vicomte Burnley contre ceux du capitaine Stanton », dit Darcy. « Particulièrement quand le passé a montré les erreurs de mon choix. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi là-dessus, et le capitaine Stanton a un mérite qu'aucun de nous n'a considéré autant que nous l'aurions peut-être dû. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Il a sa propre fortune – plus qu'assez pour que tous deux vivent dans l'aisance, même si Georgiana n'avait rien de son côté. L'attention qu'il lui porte – même s'il ne montre que peu d'affection – est basée sur ses seuls mérites, pas sur sa fortune. Je n'avais pas pleinement réalisé cela avant l'incident avec le vicomte Burnley. »

« Et j'admets volontiers que, même si je préférais le capitaine Stanton, je n'avais jamais imaginé que le vicomte Burnley serait un aussi piètre prétendant qu'il s'est révélé. Je suis si heureuse qu'ils ne se soient pas fiancés ensemble. S'il avait demandé la main de Georgiana, et qu'elle ait accepté, ils auraient peut-être passé tout leur mariage, tous deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elizabeth frissonna à cette idée ; si lasse qu'elle fût de cette vie en ville, elle restait toujours très amoureuse de son époux. Penser à la ville, néanmoins, lui fit réaliser qu'ils n'avaient plus guère de raison d'y rester, maintenant que les deux capitaines étaient partis à Portsmouth.

« Darcy – pensez-vous que nous puissions ramener Kitty et Mary à Longbourn, et nous retirer ensuite à Pemberley ? » demanda- t-elle. « Je réalise que nous devrons rester jusqu'au mariage de Caroline, mais après cela nous n'aurons plus aucune raison de rester en ville. D'ailleurs, Jane et Charles souhaiteraient peut-être venir avec nous, pour pouvoir chercher une propriété dans le coin. Plusieurs personnes ont manifesté de l'intérêt pour Netherfield – cela ne prendra pas bien longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne fasse une offre pour reprendre le bail. »

« Je me disais exactement la même chose », dit-il, un sourire éclairant son visage. « Je ne vois aucune raison pour nous de rester en ville plus longtemps. Si nous restons, Georgiana n'aura jamais la paix – quand les sorties auront pleinement repris, je ne doute pas que Lady Catherine essaiera de l'amener une nouvelle fois à Almack's, et nos autres engagements reprendront. A Pemberley, nous aurons tous enfin la paix. »

Elizabeth sentit son humeur s'alléger à l'idée de quitter la ville, et se rapprocha de lui. « Parlez-moi de Pemberley. »

« Vous y êtes allée vous-même, Elizabeth. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose – je suis allée là-bas en tant qu'invitée, visitant les pièces publiques et le parc, pas comme quelqu'un de la famille. »

« Vous aviez été invitée à y venir comme quelqu'un de la famille, bien avant votre visite. »

« Oui, et je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas pensé que j'aurais pu être la maîtresse d'un tel domaine, en le voyant. Mais vous savez que de telles choses ont peu d'influence sur moi. »

« Je le sais bien, effectivement. »

« Et donc, parlez-moi de Pemberley. Parlez-moi de votre Pemberley. »

« Je ne sais guère par où commencer », dit-il. « Je vous ai parlé de la bibliothèque, et je dois avouer que c'est de loin ma pièce préférée. Il y a cependant une pièce au-delà de la bibliothèque que je ne crois pas avoir mentionnée – une des étagères est en fait une porte, menant à un salon privé. J'adore la bibliothèque, mais je comprends parfaitement ce qui a conduit mes ancêtres à créer un tel espace – l'endroit est petit et poussiéreux, malgré tous les efforts de Mme Reynolds pour l'aérer – un refuge au sein d'un refuge, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh, je dois le voir », dit Elizabeth. « Je suis excitée à l'idée de voir la bibliothèque, mais je dois admettre que l'idée d'un passage secret m'intrigue énormément. Longbourn est une maison si simple ; elle n'a aucun de ces passages secrets, et n'est pas si large que l'on puisse ignorer quelque endroit que ce soit. J'avoue que j'apprécie les romans gothiques pour la découverte de chambres et de couloirs cachés – penser qu'une demeure soit si grande et si vieille que des pièces n'y aient pas été découvertes. »

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'endroits comme cela à Pemberley, mais la demeure est si vieille que certains ont peut-être échappé à la détection ce dernier siècle ; peut-être serez-vous celle qui les découvrira. »

« En ce cas, je vais prendre grand plaisir à les chercher », dit Elizabeth. « Mais qu'en est-il du parc ? Vous n'avez rien dit du parc. »

« Vous avez vu ses plus beaux endroits, à tout le moins. Mais je suppose qu'une marcheuse aussi accomplie que vous va bientôt trouver ses coins favoris. Cela dépend de savoir si vous préférez les paysages de collines, de forêt, de champs ou de ruisseaux. »

« Je les aime tous », dit Elizabeth. « Je ne pourrai sûrement pas choisir. »

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, vu comme vous aimez marcher souvent. Je dirai seulement que la nature, plus que la demeure, satisfera vos envies de passages secrets. Il y a des espaces secrets dans le parc qui sont encore plus merveilleux que tout ce que le manoir a à offrir. »

« Et me promettez-vous de tous me les montrer, et de m'embrasser dans chacun d'entre eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous les montrerai tous, et il y en a certains où je vous donnerai plus qu'un baiser », dit-il, caressant son bras de cette touche légère qu'elle pouvait à peine supporter, mais adorait tant.

* * *

6 Personnes chargées d'enrôler de force dans l'armée ou la marine (ndlt).


	34. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34**

Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se retirent à Pemberley sans en discuter d'abord avec Georgiana, et elle trouva la jeune femme seule dans le jardin d'hiver après le petit-déjeuner. De son siège, Georgiana leva la tête, le visage fatigué et dénué de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elizabeth ressentit une profonde sympathie pour elle.

« Darcy et moi avons discuté la possibilité de nous retirer à Pemberley dans environ quinze jours, après le mariage de Miss Bingley », dit Elizabeth, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Je voulais voir ce que vous pensiez de ce projet – si vous souhaitez rester ici toute la saison, bien sûr, c'est ce que nous ferons. »

« Je n'ai aucun désir de rester jusqu'à la fin de la saison », dit Georgiana. « Pour être honnête, je suis exténuée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux prétendants. »

« Nous pensions que c'était le cas. J'admets moi-même être lasse de la société – j'ai très envie de retourner à la campagne. »

« Oh oui », Georgiana s'égaya légèrement. « Il y a tant d'endroits que j'aimerais vous montrer sur nos terres. Avec l'arrivée du printemps, ce sera très beau. »

« Alors c'est réglé – nous allons faire nos préparatifs pour quitter la ville. Malheureusement, vous devrez peut-être supporter une ou deux autres visites à Almack's avec votre tante d'ici-là. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas trop », dit Georgiana. « Tout le monde y danse bien et y converse agréablement. J'espère seulement que Lady Catherine ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il en sorte quelque chose. »

« Pas en quelques visites, j'espère. Nous vous tirerons de là avant qu'elle ne puisse sérieusement jouer les entremetteuses. »

« Merci », sourit Georgiana. « Elizabeth – je souhaite – je souhaite attendre que le capitaine Stanton revienne, quel que soit le temps que cela prenne. Mais je sais que cela pourrait prendre des années, et que cela serait un fardeau pour vous et Fitzwilliam. »

« Sottises », dit Elizabeth, l'étreignant. « Vous pouvez rester avec nous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, et vous ne serez jamais un fardeau. N'allez pas imaginer cela. »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le temps atténuerait les sentiments de Georgiana ; si le capitaine restait absent assez longtemps, Georgiana rencontrerait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, et tomberait une nouvelle fois amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait suggérer une telle chose à sa sœur, néanmoins.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions rendre visite aux Bingley et aux Gardiner aujourd'hui – ils ont tant manqué, et nous avons de nombreuses choses à leur raconter », dit Elizabeth. « Voulez-vous venir avec nous, ou préférez-vous rester ici ? »

« Je vais venir », dit Georgiana. « J'apprécie beaucoup leur compagnie, et ce serait agréable de me distraire. »

Quand les membres de la famille arrivèrent à la maison de ville des Hurst, ils furent ravis de voir qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de rendre ensuite visite aux Gardiner, puisque ceux-ci étaient déjà là, et que les Hurst étaient sortis. Tous furent heureux de la synchronisation de leurs visites, mais ce n'était rien comparé à leur réaction quand ils furent tous assis, et qu'Elizabeth fit son annonce :

« J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles à partager – Kitty et le capitaine Ramsey sont fiancés. »

« Oh Kitty ! C'est effectivement une excellente nouvelle ! » Jane n'était pas encore si grosse qu'elle ne puisse traverser la pièce en courant pour embrasser sa sœur, même si sa tante Gardiner fut la première à atteindre Kitty.

Kitty rougit et accepta les félicitations, et quand M. Bingley lui demanda si le couple avait fixé une date, répondit : « Non, nous ne le pouvons pas. Il a reçu ses ordres de préparer le HMS Andromeda à prendre la mer – c'est une frégate de vingt-huit canons – et il est parti pour Portsmouth ce matin. Il souhaitait que nous soyons fiancés avant de prendre la mer. »

« Comme c'est romantique », dit dédaigneusement Caroline Bingley. « C'est le capitaine dont la famille possède un magasin ? »

« Je trouve cela _très_ romantique », dit Jane, supposant Caroline jalouse que cette nouvelle les eût distraits de la discussion sur son mariage imminent. « Le capitaine Ramsey est un homme séduisant et aimable, et il a gagné une petite fortune pendant la guerre. Ils feront un beau couple. »

Elizabeth croisa le regard de son époux, et lui glissa un petit sourire malicieux. Mettre en avant le fait que le capitaine Ramsey était attrayant, quand on considérait le partenaire de Caroline, était aussi proche d'une pique à l'encontre de sa belle-sœur que Jane se permettrait, même si elle était sans doute trop subtile pour que Caroline la sente.

« Nous souhaitons aussi vous faire savoir à tous que nous quitterons la ville peu après le mariage de Caroline », dit Elizabeth. « Nous nous arrêterons à Longbourn pour que Mary et Kitty rentrent à la maison, puis nous continuerons vers Pemberley. Nous espérons que vous nous y rendrez tous visite – Jane et Charles, vous pourriez y rester le temps de vous trouver une nouvelle résidence. »

« Ce serait fameux ! » s'exclama Bingley. « Nous souhaitons trouver un endroit avant que Jane ne soit prête à accoucher, et je pense que je peux gérer la transition du bail à Netherfield par correspondance. »

« Alors c'est décidé. Ma tante, mon oncle, j'espère que vous trouverez le temps de nous rendre aussi visite. »

« Oh, nous le trouverons certainement », dit Mme Gardiner. « Je ne refuserai jamais une opportunité de revoir Pemberley, et de rendre visite à mes vieux amis à Lambton. Ce serait un voyage absolument parfait. »

« Oui, je vais chercher une occasion de m'éloigner de mon commerce pendant quelques semaines », dit M. Gardiner.

« Vous devrez profiter de nos ruisseaux quand vous serez là », dit Darcy. « Nous préviendrons la cuisinière afin qu'elle prépare toutes ses recettes à la truite. »

« J'apprécierais cela plus que tout », dit M. Gardiner, qui avait espéré une chance de pêcher au cours de leur séjour, et était très satisfait que cela fût d'ores et déjà confirmé.

« Sir Sedgewick et moi allons passer notre lune de miel à Brighton, puis partir pour Hilcote – c'est le nom de son domaine, vous savez, dans le Warwickshire », dit Caroline. « Je ne pense donc pas que nous aurons la possibilité de vous rendre visite cette année, mais une autre fois peut-être. Une fois que je me serai installée dans mon rôle de maîtresse de maison, vous pourrez peut-être nous rendre visite à la place. »

« C'est une charmante idée, mais je suppose que nous attendrons quelque temps avant de vous rendre visite », dit Elizabeth. « J'imagine qu'une fois maîtresse d'Hilcote, vous voudrez redécorer, et nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer avant que vous n'ayez arrangé les choses comme vous l'aimez. »

« Ah oui, bien sûr », dit Caroline. « Je n'y suis pas encore allée, mais Sir Sedgewick m'a promis un budget plus que respectable pour la décoration. Il dit que je peux changer tout ce que je désire, ce qui est pour le mieux – vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à un célibataire en matière de décoration. »

Elizabeth ouvrir la bouche pour souligner que M. Darcy s'en était fort bien tiré, décida que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à mettre en avant, devant Caroline, et dit finalement, « Je suis sûr que cela va vous tenir très occupée, mais nous avons hâte de voir Hilcote quand vous en aurez fini. »

Le groupe revint à la conversation sur les fiançailles de Kitty, et les joies de Pemberley. Ils restèrent une heure environ, et pour Elizabeth, le temps passa de façon très plaisante, à une exception près. Georgiana restait essentiellement silencieuse, bien qu'elle semblât suivre la discussion. Elle répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait, et souriait quand cela semblait approprié, mais faisait preuve d'une apathie qui inquiétait Elizabeth.


	35. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35**

Georgiana s'essaya au piano-forte, et découvrit qu'elle pouvait jouer sans douleur. Mais en l'entendant, Elizabeth et Mme Annesley insistèrent pour qu'on fasse venir le chirurgien une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment prête à reprendre. Le chirurgien lui donna sa bénédiction pour reprendre la pratique du piano-forte, en la limitant à une demi-heure par jour au début. Même ces brefs moments lui furent un soulagement – ces exercices lui avaient manqué, et elle découvrit que c'était l'une des choses qui détournaient ses pensées du capitaine Stanton. Car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser chaque jour au capitaine Stanton. Elle se demandait en permanence ce qu'il faisait – préparait-il son vaisseau à prendre la mer, était-il déjà en mer – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il pensait jamais à elle.

Georgiana n'avait pas assez confiance dans son retour au piano-forte pour participer à la soirée musicale suivante, et elle n'entendit donc parler de l'invitation de la vicomtesse qu'au retour d'Elizabeth et Mary. En apprenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville, elle avait décidé de tenir sa promesse de les emmener à l'opéra, dans sa propre loge, avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Ils devaient tous aller voir Orlando, d'Handel, le jour suivant le mariage de Caroline Bingley. Cela au moins enthousiasma quelque peu Georgiana ; elle adorait l'opéra, et la compagnie de la vicomtesse lui avait manqué.

Durant les journées précédant le mariage, Georgiana s'occupa en pratiquant de plus en plus longuement le piano-forte, et en aidant Elizabeth à préparer le voyage vers Pemberley. Ils avaient tous si bien pris leurs aises dans leur demeure de Curzon Street qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire – décider quelles robes, quels livres, et même quels chevaux devaient être ramenés au domaine, s'assurer que le personnel avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour fermer l'hôtel après leur départ, afin que les domestiques qui suivaient la famille où qu'elle réside pussent faire le trajet jusqu'à Pemberley. Il y avait également les sorties dans les magasins, car c'était leur dernière chance d'acheter facilement ce que l'on ne trouvait pas dans les petites boutiques de Lambton.

Vint un jour, cependant, où Elizabeth fut trop bouleversée pour participer aux préparatifs. Elle était dans le cabinet quand M. Miller frappa à la porte et leur remit le courrier du jour pour M. et Mme Darcy. S'y trouvait une lettre à Elizabeth, écrite par son père. Elle l'ouvrit avec circonspection, car son père était un médiocre correspondant, bien qu'il eût fait un effort pour écrire plus souvent, la majorité de sa famille ayant quitté la maison. Il était possible que la lettre contînt des nouvelles d'importance, comme il était possible que M. Bennet eût écrit quelques civilités avant de se plonger dans la descriptions des livres qu'il était en train de lire, et de n'en sortir que pour demander comment Kitty et Mary se comportaient.

C'était des nouvelles d'importance, cette fois. Lydia avait écrit une rapide lettre à Longbourn pour informer ses parents que le régiment du porte-étendard Wickham avait fait mouvement vers le sud, vers Ramsgate, afin d'embarquer sur des bâtiments de transport qui feraient route vers le continent. Lydia, n'ayant pas de relations sérieuses à Newcastle, avait jugé bon de suivre son « cher Wickham » sur le continent, car elle ne désirait pas être séparée de lui.

« Oh, Lydia, que faites-vous ? » fit Elizabeth, le souffle coupé, en lisant la lettre.

Darcy leva la tête avec inquiétude, et celle-ci redoubla quand il vit son évidente détresse. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le régiment de Wickham part pour le continent », dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement agitée. « Lydia l'a suivi là-bas, et il est maintenant trop tard pour essayer de l'intercepter. Elle a peu d'argent et aucune relation sur le continent, et là voilà qui se rend volontairement en zone de combat pour suivre cet homme. »

« Dieu bon, j'aurais préféré qu'elle se présente à l'improviste sur notre seuil », dit Darcy. « Elle est plus jeune que Georgiana ; je ne peux pas imaginer une fille de son âge à un tel endroit. »

« J'aurais dû mieux lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue ici, même si son époux ne l'est pas », dit Elizabeth, au bord des larmes. « Je sais qu'il était nécessaire de prendre des distances avec elle – croyez-moi, je ne souhaite aucunement faire souffrir Georgiana en la mettant à nouveau en sa présence – mais je souhaite qu'elle ait su que la famille la soutiendrait. Qu'elle n'ait pas pensé qu'elle en était réduite à opter pour la mesure la plus radicale. »

Darcy posa un petit verre de cognac devant elle, et elle s'étrangla et toussota sur sa première gorgée avant de trouver un réconfort en finissant le verre.

« Pour donc n'est-elle pas allée à Longbourn ? » demanda-t-il, remplissant son verre avec un peu plus de cognac cette fois. « Elle a bien dû se sentir la bienvenue là-bas. »

« Je ne sais pas. Lydia a toujours été follement romantique – elle a peut-être envisagé Longbourn et notre hôtel, mais quand même décidé de se rendre sur le continent. Je ne sais comment, son amour pour Wickham semble intact, même après tout ce temps mariée à lui. »

« D'une certaine façon, c'est peut-être mieux. Je détesterais voir quelqu'un de si jeune avoir des regrets sur son mariage, même si nous ne l'approuvons pas. »

« J'imagine que vous avez raison, bien qu'à ce moment-même, je préférerais qu'elle ait ces regrets et soit venue à nous, au lieu de le suivre. Je n'avais pas pensé que je commencerais la guerre en m'inquiétant pour _sa_ sécurité. »

« Edward prépare ses propres unités à traverser à Ramsgate », dit Darcy. « Nous pouvons lui demander de s'enquérir d'elle, s'il en a la possibilité, et s'il entend parler d'elle, de nous l'envoyer. Je ne sais pas s'il est quoi que ce soit d'autres que nous puissions faire. »

XXX

Le mariage de Caroline Bingley était réussi, ils durent tous l'admettre. Caroline avait tenu à ce que la cérémonie se déroule à la cathédrale Saint-George, et s'était vêtue à la dernière mode. Elizabeth fut un peu surprise, comme Charles Bingley accompagnait sa sœur qui descendait l'allée, de constater que Caroline semblait complètement et tout à fait heureuse. Ils s'étaient tous imaginés que le mariage de Caroline avec Sir Sedgewick était un compromis, et c'était peut-être le cas, mais il était évident que Caroline s'en était pleinement accommodée. La cérémonie fut brève – Saint-George accueillait un flot régulier de mariages de la haute société pendant la saison – et comme le pasteur parlait, Elizabeth laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle regarda ses sœurs, assises sur le banc devant elle. Mary, bien sûr, était très concentrée sur tout ce que disait le pasteur. Kitty avait sur le visage une expression rêveuse, lointaine, et Elizabeth supposa qu'elle imaginait son propre mariage, avec le capitaine Ramsey. Si Elizabeth ne se trompait pas, Kitty se représentait un mariage avec de nombreux hommes vêtus de l'uniforme de la marine, le capitaine Ramsey le plus beau d'entre eux, Kitty le rejoignant à l'autel dans sa plus belle robe, à la dernière mode ; et de la pompe et de nombreuses épées. Elle avait l'air épanoui de la femme amoureuse, et fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aime, et formait un contraste saisissant avec l'expression de Georgiana, également lointaine, mais incontestablement triste. Elizabeth souhaitait étreindre la pauvre fille et lui dire que tout finirait bien, car Elizabeth croyait toujours qu'il y avait une vraie affection entre Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton, bien qu'aucun des deux n'eût été vraiment démonstratif. Mais elle était trop loin de sa sœur pour la réconforter, ne serait-ce qu'en lui tapotant la main.

Le petit-déjeuner du mariage, en tous les cas, se révéla très réussi, et Elizabeth espéra que cela aiderait à distraire sa sœur. Il était organisé chez les Hurst, et les meilleurs plats du cuisinier français de M. Hurst y figuraient. M. Hurst, en plus d'offrir un repas d'une grande qualité, fut aussi un meilleur hôte qu'on ne pouvait l'espérer pour un si large groupe. Il décrivit chaque plat en détails et encouragea chacun à essayer celui dont il pensait qu'il lui plairait le plus. Il porta également de nombreux toasts au nouveau couple. Il avait peut-être porté quelques toasts de trop ; à la fin du repas il était clairement saoul. Son épouse Louisa prit alors la relève, s'assurant que le thé ainsi que le porto fussent servis aux gentilshommes, lesquels restaient dans la salle à manger, tandis qu'elle menait les dames vers le salon.

Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps au salon après que les gentilshommes les eurent rejointes. Caroline et son nouvel époux avaient hâte de partir. Quand ils eurent pris congé, la famille et les connaissances de Sir Sedgewick échangèrent un temps des amabilités avec la famille de Caroline, mais ne trouvèrent guère plus de choses à se dire. Ils firent venir les voitures ; comme les Darcy et les Bingley attendaient ensemble, Elizabeth nota que Charles et Jane semblaient tous deux un peu plus légers qu'avant.


	36. PREMIERE PARTIE: Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36**

Georgiana se trouva dans un réel état d'anticipation pendant leur trajet en voiture jusqu'au théâtre royal. Aucune de ses connaissances n'avait jamais pris la peine d'avoir une loge régulière à l'opéra, même si son frère ou les Fitzwilliam en louaient une à l'occasion, s'ils se trouvaient particulièrement intéressés par une représentation. Ainsi, même si Georgiana s'était déjà rendue plusieurs fois à l'opéra, cela n'avait pas été aussi fréquent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, et elle savait que ce serait une distraction bienvenue ce soir-là.

La vicomtesse était déjà arrivée, et se mêlait à la foule éparse – ceux de la haute société qui ne venaient que pour être vus arriveraient avec un retard savamment calculé. Dès qu'elle vit Georgiana, elle se précipita et saisit les mains de sa jeune amie.

« Mlle Darcy, je suis soulagée de vous voir à nouveau en société », dit-elle. « Je me suis inquiétée pour votre santé. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir tout à fait récupéré. »

« Merci, Lady Tonbridge, je reste un peu fatiguée », dit Georgiana, se demandant si son malaise apparaissait aux autres comme une maladie prolongée. « Mais il est bon de vous voir. Votre compagnie m'a manqué. »

« Vous m'avez aussi manqué, ma chère, et tout particulièrement en ce moment où de si nombreux amis militaires quittent la ville. Il est terriblement cruel de repartir en guerre alors que je pensais profiter de leur présence durant toute la saison. »

La vicomtesse tourna alors son attention vers Kitty, la regardant avec un franc sourire. « Mlle Catherine Bennet, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles. J'espère que vous m'autoriserez à revendiquer un peu de crédit pour vous avoir présentée au capitaine Ramsey. »

« Vous devriez revendiquer plus de crédit que cela », dit Kitty. « Nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés sans votre bal. »

« Eh bien, si vous insistez, je prendrai plus de crédit », dit la vicomtesse, saisissant le bras de Kitty et faisant signe aux autres de les suivre.

La loge de Lady Tonbridge était placée proche de la scène, un emplacement excellent pour ceux qui souhaitaient surtout écouter la représentation, mais aussi une place où l'on pouvait être vu clairement par toute l'assistance. A la surprise de Georgiana, le comte d'Anglesey y était déjà présent.

« Lord Anglesey, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir », dit-elle, plongeant dans une révérence comme il se levait pour saluer ceux qui pénétraient dans la loge.

« De même, Mlle Darcy », dit-il. « Lady Tonbridge me dit que vous rentrerez bientôt dans votre propriété familiale, et je suis heureux d'avoir une chance de profiter une nouvelle fois de votre compagnie avant que vous ne quittiez Londres. »

Il s'écarta d'elle pour aller saluer le reste de la famille qui arrivait dans la loge, mais il revint ensuite.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas reçu de nouvelles de mon neveu depuis son retour à Portsmouth », dit-il.

« Non. Savez-vous – savez-vous comment il se porte ? »

« Il est presque prêt à reprendre la mer. J'ai reçu une brève lettre de lui hier. Il lui manque toujours trente hommes pour compléter ses effectifs, mais il espère que d'ici quelques jours, d'autres vieux compagnons auront rejoint le Jupiter. »

« Quand partira-t-il en mer ? »

« Je pense que l'Amirauté va bientôt annoncer la remobilisation de la flotte – il prendra alors la mer dès que possible. Il a déjà reçu ses consignes – il doit patrouiller le long des côtes françaises, et compléter le blocus en cas de besoin. »

« J'espère qu'il passera la majorité de son temps à patrouiller ; je sais qu'il ne souhaitait pas participer au blocus. »

« En réalité, aucun marin ne le souhaite. C'est peut-être une petite consolation au fait d'avoir été affecté sur le malheureux Jupiter. Vous pouvez me croire, j'ai tempêté auprès de tous les contacts que j'avais à l'Amirauté quand j'ai entendu parler de son affectation, mais il était trop tard. Les affectations sur les vaisseaux se sont faites dans le plus grand chaos – ils essayaient de décider quels navires seraient parés à naviguer au plus vite, et les ont assignés aux capitaines au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Matthew a au moins la chance d'avoir été à Londres quand la nouvelle de l'évasion de Bonaparte a été connue ; j'imagine que certains capitaines des comtés les plus éloignés se sont vu attribuer des vaisseaux qui ne pourront pas prendre la mer avant un certain temps. »

« Savez-vous si le Caroline a été attribué à qui que ce soit d'autre ? »

« On croirait entendre Matthew, Mlle Darcy, si préoccupé du sort de son vaisseau », dit le comte. « Et non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le Caroline ne sera pas réarmé. »

Georgiana souhaitait savoir les moindres informations que pouvait lui donner le comte sur le capitaine Stanton, chacun des détails qu'il avait écrits dans sa lettre, chaque conversation de Lord Anglesey avec ses contacts à l'Amirauté, mais elle ne savait comment le questionner sur tous ces détails. Elle ne pouvait plus rien demander pour l'instant, car le silence soudain de la foule indiqua que la représentation était sur le point de commencer, et ils prirent tous un siège.

Elle ne connaissait pas Orlando, mais elle y retrouva tout ce qu'elle pouvait attendre d'Handel, beau et puissant. Si elle avait eu le choix, dans sa situation actuelle, elle n'aurait pas choisi une pièce dans laquelle l'amour était à ce point au cœur de l'intrigue. Mais à chaque fois que la notion d'amour empiéta sur son plaisir, elle se força à l'ignorer et s'imposa de ne faire qu'écouter.

L'entracte arriva rapidement, et Georgiana, pétrifiée par le dernier chant, fut longue à se lever de son siège. Les autres personnes présentes dans la loge étaient en train de sortir, ce qui fit que Georgiana fut la seule à entendre les femmes qui discutaient dans une loge voisine :

« Avez-vous vu qu'ils avaient enfin annoncé les fiançailles du vicomte Burnley dans les journaux ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu ! Pas qu'ils aient eu besoin de l'annoncer ; toute la ville est au courant. Absolument scandaleux. Je me demande si… enfin, ce serait impoli d'en parler. »

« Oh, il était amoureux d'Amelia Foster depuis des années. Je suis tout à fait certaine que cela n'a pas été dû à une erreur de sa part, même s'ils auraient pu mieux garder le secret. Je les ai vus ensemble – totalement entichés l'un de l'autre. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne courtisait pas la fille Darcy, cependant ? »

Georgiana sentit ses joues rougir à la mention de son nom, mais ne put se décider à quitter la loge.

« Mme Burke a reçu l'assurance de Mlle Bingley – oh, je suis désolée, elle est maintenant Lady Harrison. Vous savez qu'elle vient d'épouser Sir Sedgewick Harrison. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Comme c'est aimable à elle de l'avoir retiré du marché du mariage. »

Cela fut suivi de quelques gloussements, avant que la conversation ne reprenne.

« Enfin, Lady Harrison a dit que le vicomte avait couvert Mlle Darcy d'attention. J'imagine qu'il courtisait ses trente mille livres. Pauvre petite, elle va devoir reprendre au début. »

« Oh, avec trente mille livres, elle n'est pas pauvre. »

« C'est vrai, et Lady Harrison dit qu'elle ne manque pas de qualités ; son talent au piano-forte est particulièrement exceptionnel. Elle ne devrait guère rencontrer de problème à trouver quelqu'un d'autre – peut-être réussira-t-elle à séduire un fils aîné cette fois. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'un capitaine de la marine la courtisait. »

« Non, c'est la sœur de Mme Darcy, Mlle Catherine Bennet. Ses fiançailles ont été publiées dans les journaux il y a quelque temps. Le capitaine Andrew Ramsey – jamais entendu parler de lui, mais enfin, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Bennet avant que M. Darcy en épouse une. »

Il était mortifiant pour Georgiana d'imaginer que l'on parlait ainsi d'elle en ville, même si elle apprécia les compliments sur ses qualités ; son opinion de Caroline s'améliora, de savoir qu'elle avait ainsi parlé d'elle. La peur d'entendre quelque chose qui la perturberait plus encore qu'elle ne l'était était maintenant plus forte que sa curiosité, et elle se leva pour quitter la loge. Elle fut surprise de trouver son frère l'attendant de l'autre côté du rideau, au lieu de Mme Annesley.

« Fitzwilliam ! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire attendre. »

« Nous avons pensé que vous aviez peut-être besoin d'un moment », dit-il, la contemplant d'un air préoccupé. « Vous sentez-vous mal ? »

« Je vais aussi bien que possible », dit-elle. Elle força un faible sourire, avant de prendre son bras pour rejoindre les autres.


	37. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 1

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 _Avril 1815_

 **Chapitre 1**

Il semblait à Elizabeth que les jardins de Pemberley arboraient une beauté sans limite, que chaque chemin qu'elle essayait lui offrait quelque chose de neuf et ravissant. En quinze jours de marches quotidiennes, elle n'avait pas fait le tour des recommandations de Darcy et Georgiana. Parfois, ils marchaient tous trois ensemble, parfois elle se promenait avec l'un ou l'autre, mais ce matin, le frère et la sœur étaient allés chevaucher. C'est pourquoi Elizabeth marchait avec Sarah, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se promener seule sans susciter l'inquiétude du personnel, comme de son mari. Mais elle détestait être suivie par un serviteur. Ceci était un compromis, et qui se révélait agréable ; Sarah était, comme elle, une solide marcheuse, et appréciait autant qu'Elizabeth de découvrir les jardins de Pemberley. Par ailleurs, elle était discrète quand Elizabeth était silencieuse, mais conversait volontiers toutes les fois qu'Elizabeth engageait une discussion.

Elizabeth appréciait le silence actuel ; elle s'habituait à un nouveau rythme après sa longue période en ville, et en était encore à savourer ces instants calmes. Dans quelques jours, les Bingley allaient les rejoindre, et en tant qu'hôtesse, elle serait plus sollicitée. Mais pour l'instant elle profitait de la simplicité de journées passées à marcher, lire et écouter Georgiana s'entraîner au piano-forte.

Elizabeth sourit. Elle ne craignait plus le rôle d'hôtesse, même à Pemberley. Ses inquiétudes, à l'idée de reprendre à zéro avec une nouvelle domesticité plus nombreuse, étaient sans fondement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu plus de noms à apprendre, et Elizabeth n'était toujours pas sûre d'avoir vu toutes les pièces du manoir, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à donner des ordres, avec une autorité qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir développé à Curzon Street.

Mme Reynolds, bien loin d'être réticente à renoncer à son autorité sur la maison, avait été heureuse qu'une Mme Darcy vive à nouveau à Pemberley. Elle avait initialement été si déférente envers sa nouvelle maîtresse qu'Elizabeth avait dû l'attirer à part et lui demander de se comporter de manière plus similaire à l'autonomie qu'elle avait développée au cours des années. Cela avait plu à Mme Reynolds, et bien qu'Elizabeth n'eût pas tout à fait la même aisance à travailler avec la gouvernante de Pemberley qu'avec Mme Wright, elle estimait que cela viendrait avec le temps. Elle passait moins de temps avec M. Parker, le majordome, mais trouvait qu'il maîtrisait tous ses devoirs tout en la respectant autant qu'elle pouvait l'exiger.

Kitty et Mary lui manquaient ; elle s'était habituée à passer du temps avec elles à Londres ; sans la présence pleine d'entrain de Kitty pour animer les conversations, et avec moins d'invités à dîner, les soirées étaient certainement beaucoup plus calmes. Ils n'étaient restés qu'une nuit à Longbourn ; son père et sa mère manquaient à Elizabeth, mais elle ne pouvait imposer à Darcy et Georgiana de passer plus de temps auprès d'une Mme Bennet encore en proie au bonheur d'avoir une autre fille fiancée. Cette joie alternait avec des crises d'angoisse à propos de la pauvre Lydia, de laquelle ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu d'autre lettre. Enfin, Jane serait bientôt là, et M. Bennet avait menacé d'ignorer son aversion des voyages suffisamment longtemps pour réaliser une expédition jusqu'à Pemberley durant l'été.

Regardant sa montre, Elizabeth nota qu'il était temps qu'elles repartent vers la maison. Ils devaient rendre leurs premières visites au voisinage après midi, et elle ne souhaitait pas faire attendre Darcy ; ces visites étaient principalement organisées pour Elizabeth, afin qu'elle rencontrât les principales familles des environs, ainsi que les métayers du domaine. Elles rentrèrent en longeant le ruisseau, franchissant un taillis et arrivant en vue de la résidence, ainsi que de Darcy et Georgiana, qui pénétraient dans le champ au bord du ruisseau. Elizabeth ressentit un pincement de jalousie ; quelques chutes, quand elle avait débuté, avaient coupé court à tout désir de devenir une cavalière. Mais si elle avait su qu'elle se marierait dans une famille dotée d'une telle passion de l'équitation, elle aurait peut-être persévéré. Ils la virent, lui firent signe, et traversèrent le champ au grand galop pour rejoindre Elizabeth et Sarah.

XXX

Ils commencèrent par les métayers ; leur landau partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Lambton. Elizabeth empoigna l'un des nombreux paniers qu'elle avait fait préparer par le personnel, remplis chacun d'un rouleau de calicot, de savon, de chandelles, de fruits secs et de morue salée. Darcy avait regardé les articles qu'elle avait choisis, et déclaré les paniers bien faits – tout ce qui s'y trouvait était avant tout pratique, mais un peu supérieur à ce que ses métayers pouvaient se permettre d'acheter. Ce n'est que quand Elizabeth les aurait rencontrés qu'elle aurait une meilleure idée des besoins individuels de chaque famille – quels enfants avaient grandis et avaient besoin de nouveaux vêtements, quels fermiers avaient besoins qu'on leur tricotât de nouveaux gants et couvre-chefs pour l'hiver.

Tout cela n'était pas complètement nouveau pour Elizabeth ; elle et Jane avaient parfois accompagné leur père et leur mère lors de leurs visites aux métayers de Longbourn. Néanmoins, quand le landau s'arrêta devant la chaumière du premier métayer, Elizabeth réalisa que les choses étaient bien différentes ici. La petite maison était en parfait état, tout comme la robe de la femme qui balayait le chemin en pierre menant à la porte d'entrée. Robuste, le visage rougeaud, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence en voyant le landau. Darcy aida Elizabeth à descendre du landau, puis lui fit franchir le portail.

« Mme Miller, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Elizabeth Darcy », dit-il. « Mme Darcy, voici Mme Agnès Miller. »

« Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Mme Miller », dit Elizabeth, faisant une brève révérence. »

« Ravie d'faire vot' connaissance, Mme Darcy. Rentrez donc. Oui, je vous en prie, par là. »

Mme Miller posa le balai contre la maison et passa la porte d'un air affairé. Les Darcy la suivirent dans la chaumière, qui était simple, mais en aussi bon état que l'extérieur. Un jeune garçon âgé de cinq ou six ans était à l'intérieur, l'air surpris de les voir.

« Voilà Tom », dit Mme Miller. « Tom, va trouver ton père et dis-lui de se dépêcher de venir, y a les Darcy qui sont là en visite. »

Le garçon détala, et dans le silence embarrassé qui suivit, Elizabeth se souvint de son panier.

« Ceci est pour votre famille, Mme Miller », dit-elle.

« Eh ben, eh, merci beaucoup, Mme Darcy », dit Mme Miller, prenant le panier. « Aïe, vous êtes ben généreuse avec nous, comme vot' mari. »

« Je vous en prie », dit Elizabeth. « Comment va votre famille, allez-vous bien ? »

« Oui, madame, nous allons tous bien. Vous pouvez pas l'savoir, mais nous avons perdu notre petite Sarah il y a deux ans. Maintenant, c'est juste Tom et M. Miller et moi. »

« Je suis désolée d'entendre cela, Mme Miller. »

« Ah, ben, le temps est le meilleur des remèdes, et si Dieu le veut, nous en aurons un autre », dit Mme Miller, baissant les yeux ; Elizabeth réalisa qu'une partie de ses rondeurs étaient dues à sa grossesse.

« Oh, mes félicitations », Elizabeth rougit, mais réussit à sourire à la femme.

Tom et son père entrèrent à ce moment, tous deux essoufflés, et Elizabeth supposa qu'ils étaient revenus des champs en courant.

« Ah te voilà, Tom Miller », dit Mme Miller. « Les Darcy nous font l'honneur de nous visiter, et voici la nouvelle Mme Darcy – Mme Elizabeth Darcy. »

Le plus âgé des Tom la salua, et Elizabeth exécuta une révérence.

« S'cusez-moi d'pas avoir été là, Mme Darcy, M. Darcy », dit M. Miller. « J'prépare les champs – y a plus qu'une semaine ou presque avant les plantations, j'estime. »

« Très bien », dit Darcy. « Que plantez-vous dans votre grand champ cette année ? »

« Des pommes de terre, M. Darcy, c'est notre années de pommes de terre. »

« Ah, oui, vous étiez aux choux l'an dernier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, M. Darcy, et les pois et les haricots dans un des p'tits champs, des oignons dans l'autre. M. Richardson a dit qu'il viendrait discuter de ce qui ira bien dans les petits champs pour cette année. Il dit que mes récoltes ont si bien poussé l'an dernier, il va peut-être nous faire essayer les concombres. Juste une petite parcelle, au cas où ça ne prenne pas. »

« Nous n'avons pas souvent eu de chance avec les concombres », dit Darcy. « Mais vous vous occupez si bien de ces terres que je pense que vous pourriez y arriver. M. Smith a fait une belle petite récolte l'an dernier. »

« C'est vrai, ça ? Je parlerai aussi à Smith, alors, M. Darcy. Je vous r'mercie d'me l'avoir dit. »

« Très bien, M. Miller. »

Ils prirent bientôt congé ; ils avaient de nombreux métayers à visiter ce jour-là. Quand ils eurent rejoint la route vers la prochaine ferme, Elizabeth demanda :

« Les chaumières sont-elles toutes si bien entretenues ? »

« Presque toutes, oui », dit Darcy. « Ceux qui ne maintiennent pas leur maison en état risquent de perdre leur place de métayer. Je ne manque pas de postulants pour les fermes – la terre ici est fertile, et les termes du bail sont plus cléments que ce qu'offrent la majorité des domaines. »

Elizabeth se souvint de Mme Reynolds, décrivant celui qui était maintenant son époux comme le meilleur des propriétaires terriens, et se dit qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Avec des baux aux conditions généreuses, les familles vivaient mieux que d'autres personnes de leur situation, pouvaient entretenir leur logis, et s'acheter des vêtements et ce dont elles avaient besoin. « Quand je pense qu'il fait tout cela, et réussit encore à dégager dix mille livres par an ! » se dit-elle.

A lui, elle dit : « C'est très généreux de votre part. »

« Je ne puis m'attribuer le mérite d'une telle générosité », dit Darcy. « Mon père, et son père avant lui, l'ont mise en action ; je me contente de perpétuer l'héritage familial. En fin de compte, cela profite au domaine, d'avoir de la stabilité chez ses métayers. »

Elizabeth ressentit une bouffée d'affection à son égard. Penser qu'il avait assumé toutes ces responsabilités à un si jeune âge, et avait eu la sagesse de conserver les traditions qui faisaient preuve de succès. Nombreux étaient les jeunes hommes – comme Stephen Mallory – qui, à sa place, auraient décidé de tirer autant d'argent que possible de leur domaine, même si cela se révélait stupide à long terme. Ils ne se seraient pas souciés du Corn Bill, et auraient gardé un loyer élevé, même si cela risquaient d'affamer leurs métayers.

« Qui a mis en place la rotation des cultures ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mon père, mais M. Richardson et moi avons renforcé le contrôle de ce que l'on fait pousser », dit Darcy. « Les plus petites fermes, comme celle de Miller, sont sur une rotation annuelle ; les plus grandes utilisent le système de rotation de Norfolk : navets, orge, trèfle, froment. Richardson étudie de façon obsessive les rapports agricoles – il est rare qu'il suggère une culture qui ne prendra pas. Et certains des fermiers les plus audacieux, comme Smith, apprécient le défi de faire pousser quelque chose de neuf. Vous le rencontrerez demain, à moins que nous ne soyons exceptionnellement rapides aujourd'hui. »

Le landau passa un champ déjà labouré, laissant apparaître une terre d'une évidente richesse, et Elizabeth se réinstalla au fond de son siège.

XXX

Quand ils rentrèrent, il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour se reposer avant le dîner. Et en dépit de la propreté apparente de toutes les chaumières, Elizabeth se sentait poussiéreuse et épuisée en rentrant chez elle. Elle ne retourna pas dans ses appartements, cependant ; elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce qui la ravissait le plus dans le manoir – la bibliothèque.

L'attrait de cette pièce était impossible à ignorer. Le silence, l'odeur délicieuse que son époux lui avait décrite dans ses anciennes lettres, le plafond élevé et les étagères sur de longues rampes de cuivre ; tout cela se combinait pour en faire un lieu qui ne pouvait qu'émouvoir les amoureux des livres. A cela s'ajoutaient des sièges extrêmement confortables – de larges fauteuils usagés – et une série de grandes fenêtres laissant pénétrer le soleil printanier. Aucune de ces choses, néanmoins, n'était la raison pour laquelle Elizabeth venait là. A la place, elle se rendit vers l'une des étagères sur le mur face aux fenêtres, tâtant sous la quatrième planche en partant du bas pour atteindre le petit loquet. Celui-ci fit un bruit sec, elle poussa l'étagère, et révéla la chambre secrète.

Celle-ci était, comme promis, vieille et moisie. Les meubles avaient au moins cent ans, le papier peint semblait sur le point de se décomposer, et Elizabeth devait porter sa propre bougie pour avoir la moindre lumière. Et pourtant, elle l'adorait. Elle se souvenait de son excitation à l'idée de voir cette pièce, et de l'excitation de son mari à la lui montrer, ainsi que la bibliothèque elle-même, l'apothéose de sa visite des principaux endroits de la propriété.

Ils étaient maintenant mariés depuis un an et un mois, et Elizabeth avait pris sa décision. Cette pièce, cette pièce très intime, serait l'endroit où elle lui dirait ce qu'il avait sans doute déjà réalisé, qu'elle était stérile. Qu'elle, la fille d'une femme qui avait donné le jour à cinq filles en bonne santé, l'une après l'autre, n'était pas capable de concevoir même un enfant.

Elle s'était engagée dans ce mariage confiante dans le fait qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas ce genre de difficulté. Elle avait maintenant honte en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'il adviendrait de Pemberley après le décès de son époux, étant donné son échec à produire un fils. Elle ne savait même pas si le domaine était entailedi ; Elizabeth n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de sympathie pour sa mère qu'elle en avait désormais. Frances Bennet devait avoir été également sûre qu'elle concevrait des fils, même si la mère d'Elizabeth avait conservé des raisons d'espérer, à tout le moins – chacune de ses grossesses lui avait donné une chance d'avoir un fils.

Elizabeth avait toujours considéré qu'elle était douée d'un grand courage, mais elle en manquait pour aborder ce sujet avec son époux. Il lui semblait qu'admettre la chose à voix haute la rendrait plus réelle, que cela l'engagerait irréparablement sur un chemin menant vers une vie sans enfants. Admettre cela auprès de lui, son époux qui avait gaiement joué au sol dans ses habits de soirée avec les garçons des Gardiner, lui semblait la chose la plus difficile qu'elle eût jamais à faire, et elle envisageait d'en parler d'abord avec Jane, quand elle arriverait.

« Je savais que vous seriez là », dit Darcy, la surprenant au point de lui faire presque lâcher la bougie.

« Cette chambre secrète ne va pas être très utile si vous savez que je serai là à chaque fois. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'y a guère de meilleure chose qu'une pièce secrète dans ma demeure où je sais pouvoir trouver ma femme », dit-il, effectuant les quelques pas dont il avait besoin pour l'embrasser.

Elizabeth posa sa bougie sur une table d'aspect ancien, afin de pouvoir répondre à son baiser, et se trouva remplie du désir de se laisser tomber dans le mobilier poussiéreux, et de réaliser une nouvelle tentative d'avoir un enfant. Mais, mais l'inconvenance, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'être installée comme maîtresse de maison !

« Je crois que nous devrions réserver cela pour ce soir », dit-elle.

« La porte a une serrure », dit-il, fermant l'arrière de l'étagère derrière lui, et glissant un vieux verrou en place. « Et le personnel ne vient laver ici que quand la famille est absente. La chambre secrète ne marcherait pas très bien si n'importe qui pouvait s'y rendre à tout moment. »

« N'importe qui sauf le maître de maison. »

« Eh bien, il y a certains avantages à être le maître de maison. »

Elizabeth mit fin à ses faibles protestations et le laissa l'embrasser jusqu'à une chaise ancienne, se laissa asseoir là et sentit sa main sur sa cheville, remontant ses jupes. Il y avait là quelque chose qui ébranlait tout son être, cette chose délicieuse, dangereuse qui défiait toute bienséance, quelque chose qui chassa presque entièrement ses pensées précédentes sur ce qu'elle devait faire dans cette pièce. Elle lui dirait ; elle devait lui dire. Mais pas ce jour-là.

* * *

7 Entail : disposition par laquelle un domaine, à défaut d'héritier mâle, passe à une autre branche de la famille.


	38. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les visites de présentation continuèrent trois jours de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth eût rencontré non seulement les tenants, mais aussi le pasteur, M. Clark, et les familles plus respectables à Lambton et dans les propriétés environnantes. Telle était la taille des terres de Pemberley qu'elle dominait le Derbyshire, et il était évident, pour Elizabeth, que le Darcy étaient, et depuis fort longtemps, la famille la plus influente des environs.

Ici, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait vécu en ville, Elizabeth ne se sentait pas jugée par tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait ; on la traitait extrêmement bien, tout simplement parce qu'elle était Mme Darcy, et que nul ne pouvait se permettre de l'éviter. Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées avaient de bonnes manières et semblait réellement aimables. Elle apprécia tout particulièrement la compagnie des Watson, à Lambton, qui étaient de vieilles connaissances de sa tante Gardiner, et des Sinclair, de Camsley Manor. Elizabeth supposait que les deux familles lui rendraient bientôt sa visite, et décida qu'elle les convierait, eux et quelques autres, à dîner ; car maintenant que les Darcy étaient rentrés à Pemberley, on attendrait d'eux qu'ils remplissent un certain nombre d'obligations sociales dans leur grande résidence. Même si, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas obligés de reprendre le rythme auquel Elizabeth s'était habituée en ville.

Elle n'attendait qu'une famille à dîner ce soir-là, mais il s'agissait de personnes chères à son cœur : les Bingley. Jane avait écrit de Londres et indiqué cette journée comme leur date probable d'arrivée, si rien ne retardait leur voyage. Tout était prêt ; Elizabeth avait demandé à Mme Reynolds de lui recommander les meilleurs appartements pour ce qui serait sans doute un séjour prolongé, et une charmante petite suite à l'arrière du manoir avait été préparée par le personnel.

Elizabeth serait ravie de voir Charles, mais elle n'avait pas vécu sous le même toit que sa sœur depuis leurs mariages, et l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau faire des confidences chaque jour à sa sœur lui conférait une démarche joyeuse tandis qu'elle circulait dans les couloirs de Pemberley. La seule chose qui pût altérer son humeur était d'entendre Georgiana s'entraînant avec acharnement au piano-forte dans la salle de musique. Depuis leur retour ici, les exercices de la jeune femme étaient de plus en plus longs et intenses, et Elizabeth se demandait si elle essayait ainsi de se distraire de ses pensées sur le capitaine Stanton.

Elizabeth aurait voulu pouvoir penser à quelque chose qui pût soulager Georgiana, mais la blessure, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était encore trop fraîche. Une lettre de lui aurait aidé, peut-être, en établissant au moins sa situation actuelle ; on pourrait y glaner des signes d'affection. Ils n'avaient rien reçu, cependant, même si Catherine avait indiqué dans sa dernière lettre à Elizabeth que le capitaine Ramsey lui avait déjà écrit un bref billet le jour où l'Andromeda avait quitté Portsmouth ; il avait promis d'en écrire d'autres une fois qu'il serait en mer. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en droit d'attendre la même correspondance du capitaine Stanton, mais enfin, il avait spécifiquement demandé s'il pouvait leur écrire.

Ne souhaitant pas déranger Georgiana, Elizabeth décida de se rendre au salon le plus proche du hall d'entrée, afin de lire l'un des ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley, tout en étant capable de tout de suite entendre l'arrivée des Bingley. Un des aspects les plus étranges de son installation à Pemberley avait été de s'habituer à la taille de l'endroit. A Longbourn et Curzon Street, elle avait toujours une vague idée du lieu où chacun se trouvait ici, elle devait régulièrement demander à un serviteur où elle pourrait trouver M. Darcy ou Mlle Darcy. Il y avait plusieurs boudoirs en plus du grand salon jaune et du plus petit salon bleu, chacun relié à une salle à manger de taille proportionnelle. Toutes ces pièces semblaient minuscules à côté de l'immense salle de bal, et de la galerie des portraits située à l'étage au-dessus ; s'ajoutaient à cela trois grandes ailes d'habitation. Darcy lui avait dit que la demeure pouvait recevoir jusqu'à deux cents personnes sans grande complication, et en héberger au moins cinquante, bien que cela n'eût pas été le cas depuis longtemps, et qu'il aurait fallu plus de personnel pour s'assurer du confort d'un tel nombre. Alarmée à l'idée de recevoir tant de monde, elle l'avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de tel projet dans l'immédiat, bien que l'idée d'une grande assemblée d'été réunissant toute leur famille et leurs amis fût tentante.

Elle lut jusqu'à ce que le bruit faible des roues d'une voiture ne l'atteignît, et elle bondit, prête à se précipiter à la porte avant de se reprendre et de sortir à une allure plus appropriée. Jane était désormais assez large pour avoir besoin d'assistance pour sortir de la voiture – même si elle ne nécessitait pas le niveau de vigilance déployé par Charles comme il l'aidait à descendre. Elizabeth se précipita en avant et enlaça sa sœur avec précaution comme ils échangeaient des salutations. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une troisième personne avec eux dans la voiture.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se précipitant pour l'étreindre à son tour. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir, mais c'est une merveilleuse surprise. »

« Vous m'avez privé de divertissement, Lizzy. Malgré les meilleurs efforts de votre mère, elle n'arrive pas à refaire de vos sœurs les créatures idiotes qui nous avaient quittés. Mary passe toutes ses journées à s'exercer au piano-forte, mais elle y est en fait assez bonne, et aucun d'entre nous ne réussit à convaincre Kitty de lever le nez des listes de la marine », dit-il, levant les yeux vers le manoir. « Je suis venu ici en quête d'autre chose pour me distraire, mais maintenant que je suis arrivé, je vois qu'il n'y aura pas la place pour moi, tant votre demeure est petite. Jane et Charles, je vais devoir faire usage de votre voiture pour rentrer chez moi. »

« Nous vous trouverons certainement un endroit où faire vos quartiers, papa », rit Elizabeth. « J'imagine que vous préféreriez un lieu proche de la bibliothèque. »

« Oh non, Lizzy, vous n'avez qu'à m'installer dans la bibliothèque. Un lit de camp ira très bien. Charles ne m'en a dit que du bien, et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter, une fois que j'y serai. »

Pendant que son père la taquinait, Darcy était descendu dans l'allée, et saluait les Bingley. Sa rencontre avec son père fut plus réservée, nota Elizabeth, mais la réserve venait surtout de son père. Il était peut-être logique que ce fût le cas ; elle réalisa que Darcy était, sans même avoir essayé, devenu en pratique le patriarche de leur famille élargie, aussi bien par sa fortune que par son importance. C'est son approbation que l'on recherchait avant d'agir – le capitaine Ramsey était allé le voir en premier afin de discuter de son projet de demander la main de Kitty et les Bingley n'achèteraient sûrement par leur domaine sans solliciter son opinion.

Elizabeth aimait chèrement son père, mais elle connaissait aussi ses défauts, et elle se demandait s'il n'était pas soulagé que Darcy assumât le rôle qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais souhaité. Toutes ses filles, hormis une, étant mariées ou fiancées, il pouvait s'installer confortablement dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley et éviter indéfiniment les responsabilités. Elle repensa à la gestion active des récoltes de ses métayers dont faisait preuve Darcy, et se demanda combien rapporterait Longbourn, si son père mettait de telles mesures en place. Darcy ne le suggérerait jamais sans que son avis n'eût été spécifiquement demandé ; et Elizabeth n'avait aucune raison de penser que son père le ferait à son âge avancé, ou que M. Collins ne gérerait son domaine de façon plus efficace. Longbourn était peut-être bien au début de son déclin ; il était peut-être même en plein déclin.

Mme Reynolds vint à la rencontre d'Elizabeth comme ils retournaient vers la demeure, et dit : « Madame, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un gentilhomme de plus. Voulez-vous que je fasse préparer une chambre pour lui ? »

« Oui, Mme Reynolds, c'est mon père, M. Bennet ; il a décidé de nous surprendre. Si vous pouviez faire préparer quelque chose pour lui proche de la bibliothèque, je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait. »

« Proche de la bibliothèque – oui, j'ai les appartements qu'il lui faut », dit Mme Reynolds. « Je vais m'en occuper. En attendant, je vais demander à Bates de diriger M. Bennet vers une chambre temporaire où il puisse faire un peu de toilette après son voyage. »

« Merci, Mme Reynolds, ce serait charmant. »

Les voyageurs disparurent, et Darcy avec eux, et Elizabeth retourna à son livre dans le salon, soudain de nouveau seule. Mais Jane redescendit rapidement, changée pour le dîner et apparemment des plus heureuses.

« Oh, Lizzy, Pemberley est un lieu extraordinaire ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous, que vous soyez la maîtresse d'une telle demeure – et le parc a l'air très beau. Si Charles et moi réussissons à trouver une propriété à moitié aussi magnifique, je serai tout à fait satisfaite. »

« Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelque chose de magnifique », dit Elizabeth. « J'espère seulement que ce sera proche, afin que je puisse voir mon neveu ou ma nièce aussi souvent que possible. »

« J'espère également quelque chose à proximité. La campagne est si belle ici – ma tante avait bien raison quand elle vantait les mérites du Derbyshire », dit Jane. « Je suis un peu inquiète à l'idée que nous ne trouvions rien avant mes couches, cependant. Le père de Charles a toujours eu l'intention d'acquérir un domaine, mais il n'y est jamais vraiment parvenu, et maintenant que j'entends tout ce que Charles requiert pour sa demeure idéale, j'ai peur que nous ne trouvions jamais de propriété qui réponde à toutes ses exigences. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter si vous ne trouvez rien avant que votre enfant n'arrive », dit Elizabeth. « Vous pouvez parfaitement rester ici pendant et après la naissance si nécessaire. »

« Lizzy, c'est si généreux de votre part. »

« Ce n'est rien de ce genre – je veux ma Jane à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible, et si vous donnez naissance ici, je n'aurai même pas à voyager quand le temps viendra », dit Elizabeth, s'armant de courage pour ce qu'elle avait décidé de dire. « Et ce serait agréable d'avoir un enfant par ici, pour un temps, vu que – vu qu'il ne semble pas que j'en aurai un moi-même. »

« Oh, Lizzy », dit Jane, son visage soudain triste comme elle prenait la main de sa sœur. « Je sais que vous n'avez rien dit à ce sujet, mais avez-vous souffert une fausse-couche ? »

« Non, et d'une certaine façon j'aurais préféré cela », dit Elizabeth. « Cela prouverait au moins que je peux concevoir. Non, Jane, il semblerait que je sois stérile. »

« Avez-vous vu un médecin ? »

« Non. » Elizabeth rougit à l'idée d'avoir une telle discussion avec un homme, même un homme de médecine. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait dire qui puisse m'aider. J'aurais dû être enceinte depuis longtemps, et pourtant je ne le suis pas. »

« Il y a encore de l'espoir, Lizzy – vous n'êtes mariée que depuis un an. »

« Un an aurait dû être largement assez », dit Elizabeth, les yeux humides comme elle parcourait la pièce du regard. « Non, il semble en vérité que je laisserai tout ce que vous voyez autour de vous sans héritier. »

« Lizzy, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je vous supplie de ne pas abandonner tout espoir. »

Elles ne pouvaient guère retourner à un sujet plus joyeux, après une telle conversation ; Jane fit donc une sélection dans le panier à couture, et Elizabeth, quand elle se fut un peu calmée, décida de faire de même. Elles furent interrompues un peu plus tard par M. Bennet, qui se trouva avoir des nouvelles qui réjouirent Elizabeth.

« Jane, avez-vous informé Elizabeth de la nouvelle ? »

« Oh, papa, j'ai oublié ! Cela m'arrive de plus en plus ces jours-ci », dit Jane, trop bonne, après sa discussion avec Elizabeth, pour indiquer qu'elle suspectait que c'était un autre symptôme lié à sa grossesse.

« Quelle nouvelle ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Eh bien Lizzy, vous vous êtes peut-être demandé comment j'avais pu venir ici, alors que les pauvres nerfs de votre mère sont ébranlés par les actes de Lydia », dit-il. « Mais nous avons reçu une lettre d'elle. Elle est à Bruxelles ; elle a pris une chambre avec plusieurs autres épouses de soldats qui ont besoin d'économiser leur argent – la nourriture et le logement sont assez chers là-bas, ces jours-ci, avec un tel afflux de monde. Si on ne peut pas dire qu'elles vivent dans l'aisance, elle est au moins en sûreté, et elle promet de ne pas se rapprocher du front. »

« Oh, Dieu merci », dit Elizabeth. « Pensez-vous qu'il y ait la moindre chance de la convaincre de rentrer ? Elle pourrait rester ici, ou à Longbourn. »

« Je ne pense pas », dit M. Bennet. « Vous ne devez jamais vous attendre à ce que votre plus jeune sœur agisse de façon rationnelle, Lizzy. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. »


	39. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les habitants de Pemberley prirent vite leurs habitudes : Jane et Charles partaient le matin visiter une ou deux propriétés, parfois accompagnés par M. Bennet, même si le plus souvent le gentilhomme préférait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour la journée. Darcy rencontrait Richardson pour discuter du domaine, étudiant tout ce qu'il avait manqué en son absence, et ne rejoignant le salon jaune qu'après avoir passé des heures à étudier des livres ou chevaucher sur les terres de Pemberley. Pendant ce temps, Georgiana, si elle n'accompagnait pas son frère dans ses chevauchées, se levait tard et passait l'essentiel de son temps à pratiquer le piano-forte. Elizabeth se trouva donc avec plus de matinées et d'après-midi libres qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, bien qu'ils dînent et passent leurs soirées ensemble.

Admettre auprès de sa sœur qu'elle était sans doute stérile avait été à la fois libérateur et déprimant pour Elizabeth. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la chose était plus réelle une fois qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne plus garder cette idée secrète était aussi un soulagement. Cela avait presque été facile, de la partager avec Jane, avec qui elle avait partagé tant de secrets au cours de sa vie. Elizabeth savait qu'elle devrait en parler à Darcy, mais elle savait aussi que ce serait une discussion beaucoup plus difficile, une discussion qui ne lui apporterait aucun soulagement, lui dire que l'avenir de son domaine qu'il aimait tant resterait incertain, que les enfants qu'il désirait tant ne viendraient jamais.

Après quelque réflexion, elle avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Jane et de voir d'abord un médecin ; peut-être y avait-il quelque médecine qu'elle pouvait prendre et qui l'aiderait à concevoir un bébé, ou quelque autre solution. Elizabeth partagea ce sentiment avec Jane, qui allait devoir commencer à consulter le médecin local, le Dr Alderman. Les sœurs déterminèrent qu'Elizabeth pourrait discrètement faire appel à ses conseils après le premier rendez-vous de Jane.

Quant à son époux, elle lui demanda une nuit s'il pensait qu'un palefrenier pourrait lui apprendre à monter à cheval ; elle était prête à donner une nouvelle chance aux chevaux.

« Sottises », dit-il, l'air très heureux qu'elle l'ait suggéré. « Mon père et moi avons appris à Georgiana ; je vous apprendrai moi- même. »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, il fit seller un poney d'apparence âgée et le fit mener dans l'un des enclos à côté des étables. Elizabeth le rejoignit là, portant un habit d'amazone encore inutilisé, et se sentant très ridicule.

« Etes-vous sûr que ce poney peut me porter ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant avec scepticisme la selle d'amazone fixée à son dos.

« Bouton d'Or est plutôt robuste, je vous assure », dit Darcy. « Vous êtes très légère, de toute façon ; je ne pense pas que vous pesiez beaucoup plus lourd que Georgiana quand elle a appris à le monter. »

L'avantage du poney, au moins, était qu'il était plus proche du sol, ce qui fit que Darcy eut à peine besoin de la soulever pour la placer en selle. Il y avait très longtemps qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas essayé de monter à cheval ; la selle lui semblait étrange, et cela lui prit un certain temps d'ajuster ses jambes à la place qui lui semblait correcte. Darcy l'aida à les ajuster plus outre, puis resta debout là, une main sur la hanche d'Elizabeth et l'autre sur les rênes du poney.

« Etes-vous bien installée ? » demanda-t-il. « Serrez les jambes, mais vous devriez aussi vous penchez un peu plus en arrière pour compenser le fait que l'essentiel de votre poids est de ce côté du poney. »

Elizabeth se pencha en arrière, puis dit qu'elle était aussi bien installée qu'elle le pensait possible. Il prit les rênes dans sa propre main, et commença à la mener autour de l'enclos. Le poney avançait, certes, mais d'un pas modéré, et c'était très différent de la fois où l'un des palefreniers de Longbourn avait essayé de lui apprendre à chevaucher, en la plaçant en selle, lui laissant à peine le temps de se mettre à l'aise avant de cravacher le cheval de son père, lançant immédiatement l'animal alarmé au trot ; si bien qu'Elizabeth sentit sans tarder ses nerfs se calmer.

« Etes-vous confortable, Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, très », dit-elle, lui souriant.

« Très bien », dit-il. « Nous allons faire quelques longueurs, puis peut-être essayer le trot. »

Au cours de la semaine suivante, ils se rendirent chaque jour à l'enclos afin qu'Elizabeth puisse s'exercer. Elle passa du trot au petit galop, le poney solidement attaché à une longe tenue par Darcy, qui se tenait au milieu de l'enclos. Elizabeth sentait sa confiance en elle, ainsi que son amour pour Darcy, augmenter, si cela était possible. Il était extrêmement patient, et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter quand une pluie de printemps imbibait l'enclos, couvrant ses bottes et sa culotte de taches de boue.

Quand Darcy considéra qu'elle avait une bonne balance sur sa selle, il commença à lui enseigner comment tenir les rênes, dirigeant Bouton d'Or, puis, finalement, comment tenir la cravache dans sa main droite et s'en servir pour commander le poney, ses deux jambes de l'autre côté de l'animal. Elle se saisit de la cravache, et n'eut aucun mal à imposer son rythme à Bouton d'Or : d'abord son petit trot nerveux, puis un petit galop plus souple, le long de la barrière, sans se faire aider du tout par son époux.

« C'est très bien, Elizabeth », dit Darcy. « Vous êtes bien partie pour devenir une vraie cavalière. Donnez-moi un moment pour faire seller Crécerelle, et nous pourrons faire une petite promenade dans le parc. »

Elizabeth se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de sortir Bouton d'Or à l'extérieur de l'enclos, mais aussi ravie à l'idée d'aller chevaucher dans le parc de Pemberley avec son époux, même brièvement. Crécerelle fut bientôt sellé, et Darcy le monta. Elizabeth réalisa immédiatement la différence extrême entre leurs deux montures. Ils quittèrent l'enclos, et Crécerelle s'agita sous Darcy jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les champs à ciel ouvert.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour un moment, Elizabeth », dit Darcy, avant de laisser le cheval partir dans un puissant petit galop, puis finalement au grand galop à travers les champs. Pour Elizabeth, qui avait travaillé dur avant de se sentir capable de contrôler un poney aussi calme que Bouton d'Or, cela illustrait bien à quel point les talents de cavalier de son époux dépassaient les siens. Crécerelle avançait à toute allure, et Darcy, sur le dos du cheval, bougeait à peine comme ils volaient dans les champs – c'était, et de loin, la chevauchée la plus rapide qu'elle eût jamais vue, et elle se serait inquiétée d'une telle vitesse si quoi que ce soit, chez le cheval ou le cavalier, avait indiqué qu'il y avait un problème. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ; ils semblaient être une bonne équipe au sommet de son talent, appréciant pleinement l'air frais et le gazon spongieux d'avril.

Ils galopaient à l'avant depuis un bon moment lorsqu'Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec Bouton d'Or, et pas du tout inquiète, et d'un petit coup de cravache, elle lança le poney au trot pour les suivre. Il lui aurait fallu un certain temps pour les rattraper, mais Darcy ramena Crécerelle vers elle, et passa à un élégant petit galop, assis bien droit, et contrôlant clairement son cheval tandis qu'il approchait.

Crécerelle semblait posséder une énergie sans limite, mais une fois que son désir initial de galoper se fut dissipé, il accepta de marcher aux côtés de Bouton d'Or, adoptant occasionnellement le trot dans ces grands champs ouverts. Elizabeth ne pouvait nier qu'il était agréable de chevaucher aux côtés de son époux, couvrant une plus grande distance qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais fait à pied.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bois, empruntant un chemin dégagé spécifiquement pour les chevaux au loin, Elizabeth pouvait entendre le ruisseau coulant dans son lit jusqu'au manoir, mais le son qui dominait était le cataclop des sabots de chevaux comme ils avançaient. Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son époux avec un sourire satisfait ; sourire qui se fit désabusé comme elle levait la tête pour le regarder, lui qui était déjà plus grand qu'elle, même sans le décalage comique entre leurs montures.

« Nous devons être complètement ridicules, à chevaucher ensemble », dit-elle. « Est-ce pour cela que vous avez choisi un chemin à travers bois ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit mon but », rit-il. « Mais oui, dans quelque temps, nous vous ferons passer à des montures plus hautes, et nous finirons par vous trouver votre propre cheval. Si vous vous sentez capable de faire le reste du chemin au petit galop, je pourrai vous montrer plus rapidement ma raison de venir par ici. »

Elizabeth s'en sentait capable, et se lança au petit galop à côté de lui ; Darcy restreignit Crécerelle au trot, sans quoi il aurait rapidement distancé Bouton d'Or et ses solides et courtes pattes. Ils atteignirent un endroit où un vieux mur de pierres tombant en ruines bordait un côté du chemin, puis arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Elizabeth eut le souffle coupé en apercevant la clairière, car devant elle se trouvait une bâtisse en ruine des plus romantiques, trop réaliste et trop détériorée pour être une foliei.

« Oh, je l'adore ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ramenant Bouton d'Or au pas comme ils approchaient l'angle de ce qui avait jadis été un large bâtiment de pierre. « Qu'était-ce donc ? »

« C'était la demeure originale de Pemberley », dit-il. « D'après ce que j'ai compris de nos archives familiales, elle devait être conservée comme petit manoirii, mais est tombée en ruine pendant la guerre civile. Elle est restée dans cet état depuis lors. »

« Nous devons revenir ici, avec quelqu'un pour garder les chevaux », dit-elle. « J'aimerais l'explorer de plus près. »

« Nous pouvons certainement le faire. Edward et moi y avons passé de nombreuses heures, dans notre jeunesse ; j'imagine que vous trouverez quelques-uns de nos jouets d'enfance jonchant la maison », dit-il, le souci creusant son visage à la mention du colonel Fitzwilliam.

« Les journaux ont dit que son régiment avait réussi la traversée – je suis sûre que dans sa prochaine lettre, Lady Ellen aura une idée plus précise de l'endroit où il se trouve », dit Elizabeth, espérant le rassurer. La guerre, pour elle, avait toujours été une chose distante, ne l'affectant guère plus qu'à travers les quartiers militaires de Meryton. Désormais, elle connaissait tant de monde pour la vie desquels elle s'inquiétait – dont sa propre, imprudente sœur – et elle comprenait parfaitement le poids subi par Darcy et les Fitzwilliam durant la dernière guerre.

« Il n'a jamais eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup », dit Darcy. « Wellesley a toujours tenu ses hommes occupés, aussi bien par leurs devoirs militaires que par la vie en société, s'ils peuvent en trouver. Mais vous avez raison, il écrira au moins à Lady Ellen. Il n'osera pas la mettre en colère, s'il peut l'éviter. »

« Je ne pensais pas que Lady Ellen puisse se mettre en colère. »

« Oh, mais c'est justement cela. Elle ne _montre_ jamais qu'elle est en colère, ce qui rend la chose pire », dit-il. « Quand nous nous attirions des problèmes dans notre enfance, nos pères se contentaient de nous emmener dans l'étable pour y être punis, mais Lady Ellen nous faisait asseoir autour d'un thé au lait et disait, "Là, les garçons, vous m'avez beaucoup _déçue_ ". C'était la pire punition qu'on puisse imaginer. »

Elizabeth rit à l'idée de son époux et du colonel Fitzwilliam, calmement réprimandés autour d'un thé par Lady Ellen. Elle ferait de même pour son neveu ou sa nièce, pensa-t-elle ; elle essaierait d'être cette tante élégante, dont la déception serait plus difficile à supporter que tout ce que leur père pourrait faire. Ce qui – connaissant le caractère de Charles Bingley – risquait bien de ne pas être bien difficile.

* * *

8 A partir de la seconde moitié du XVIIIe siècle, la folie désigne une maison de plaisance que fait construire l'aristocrate ou le financier, conciliant le besoin d'intimité et le désir de raffinement (ndlt).

9 Petite maison où se retirait une femme à la mort de son mari (ndlt).


	40. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

C'est Sarah qui remarqua en premier qu'Elizabeth était enceinte.

« Voulez-vous que je prépare votre tenue d'amazone bleue pour que vous la portiez après le petit-déjeuner, madame ? » demanda-t-elle un matin, bien avant le rendez-vous de Jane avec le Dr Alderman.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Il semble que nous aurons un ciel dégagé ce matin, je ne vois donc pas de raison pour que M. Darcy et moi ne sortions pas à cheval aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai, madame, et vous devez chevaucher autant que vous le pouvez avant que la grossesse ne soit trop avancée. »

« Il nous reste encore du temps avant que Jane n'accouche, mais tu as raison, je voudrai lui tenir compagnie une fois que cela aura démarré. »

« Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de la grossesse de Mme Bingley – je parlais de votre enfant. »

« Mon _enfant_ ? » demanda Elizabeth. « Sarah, que veux-tu donc dire ? »

« Madame, je m'excuse – je n'aurais rien dû dire. Ce n'est certainement pas ma place de parler de ces choses-là. »

Cela faisait un moment qu'Elizabeth et Sarah partageaient une relation confortable – Sarah n'était pas du genre à passer les bornes, mais elle semblait maintenant terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son emploi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Sarah – je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Mme Darcy, j'étais l'aînée de onze frères et sœurs, et je peux voir que tous les signes sont là – je ne peux plus serrer autant les lacets de votre corset, et vous dormez plus tard, mais vous avez tout de même l'air fatiguée – et, avec toutes mes excuses, vous avez souvent l'air malade le matin. »

Elizabeth expérimentait une légère nausée tous les matins, même ce jour-là, mais elle avait attribué cela à la cuisinière de Pemberley, qui utilisait des épices différents de ceux de sa cuisinière de Curzon Street ; elle avait donc fait des essais, se passant de tel ou tel plat au cours des dîners, afin de découvrir ce qui la rendait malade. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pût y avoir une autre raison, et elle se retourna pour serrer Sarah, très surprise, dans ses bras.

« Tu penses vraiment que je porte un enfant ? »

« Oui madame. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai vu la mère avoir de nombreux bébés », dit Sarah. « Vous devriez pouvoir le confirmer rapidement, si vous n'avez pas vos menstruations. »

« Je ne comprends pas, cependant. Pourquoi maintenant, après avoir été mariée pendant plus d'un an ? »

« A la ferme, nous avions parfois de bonnes années, et parfois des années maigres », dit Sarah. « Ma mère n'était jamais enceinte les années maigres. Elle disait que son corps savait quand c'était le moment d'avoir un enfant, et quand il valait mieux pas. Je m'excuse, madame, mais Londres n'est pas un endroit très salutaire, et puis vous étiez si occupée là-bas. Peut-être votre corps ne pensait-il pas que c'était le bon moment ? »

Les jambes d'Elizabeth tremblaient ; elle s'assit lourdement, réfléchissant à ce que Sarah venait de dire. Etait-il possible que l'air épais de Londres et le stress de la saison mondaine eussent été la raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte ? Après tout, Jane avait été à Netherfield pendant six mois avant de venir à Londres avec Charles. Et servir de chaperon à Caroline n'était pas la même chose que le faire pour trois très jeunes demoiselles. Et Darcy avait raison, elle avait beaucoup maigri – la nourriture en ville était trop riche à son goût, et elle avait eu le ventre noué lors de nombreuses sorties, si bien que si elle mangeait, c'était frugalement. Elle avait senti qu'elle revenait à un poids plus naturel, depuis leur arrivée à Pemberley, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela venait en partie de l'apparition d'un bébé.

« Sarah, tu m'as donné une raison d'espérer quand je pensais tout espoir envolé. S'il te plaît, ne parle de cela à personne – je veux attendre d'être sûre. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de créer de faux espoirs. »

« Bien sûr, madame. »

Elizabeth réalisa qu'elle pleurait, bien que ce fussent des larmes de profond soulagement et de bonheur ; elle ne pouvait certainement pas descendre déjeuner comme cela, et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun appétit.

« Veux-tu bien leur dire que je me sens malade – une migraine, peut-être – et que je ne descendrai pas déjeuner aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien, madame. »

XXX

Quand elle se fut calmée, Elizabeth fut saisit d'une certaine agitation, et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait préféré avoir de la compagnie, ce qui l'aurait distraite. Seul le temps pourrait confirmer si elle portait un enfant un non, et le temps semblait passer particulièrement lentement dans sa chambre.

Il n'y avait rien à reprocher à la pièce. Elizabeth avait été impressionnée par la taille de sa chambre à Curzon Street, mais celle-là était facilement deux fois plus grande, si large que, si les meubles n'avaient pas été arrangés avec soin, et des paravents placés aux meilleurs endroits, un tel espace l'aurait mise mal à l'aise. L'arrangement, elle le savait, avait été réalisé par Georgiana. Sa sœur avait également pris soin de placer quelques éléments confortables pris ailleurs dans la demeure ; car en plus d'être démodés, les meubles avaient été extrêmement ostentatoires, et inconfortables. Elizabeth avait aussi été invitée par son époux à redécorer la chambre, et pensait que ce serait probablement le premier endroit où elle s'essaierait à une telle chose.

Le reste des appartements du maître et de la maîtresse de maison était plus réussis. Elle et Darcy avaient chacun un dressing incroyablement spacieux – même avec toutes les robes de son trousseau de mariage et celles qu'elle avait achetées depuis, Elizabeth estimait que son dressing aurait pu accueillir quatre fois le nombre de robes qu'elle possédait. Il y avait même un petit salon privé relié à leurs deux chambres, et Elizabeth aurait nettement préféré passer son temps là qu'allongée dans son lit.

Il se révéla, cependant, qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait prétendre être malade sans que plusieurs personnes inquiètes ne viennent la visiter dans sa chambre, si bien qu'elle eut quelque forme de distraction. Darcy fut le premier, toquant à la porte et pénétrant lentement dans la pièce, si bien qu'Elizabeth eut largement le temps de dissimuler le livre qu'elle s'était mis à lire sous son oreiller.

« Je suis désolé d'apprendre que vous avez la migraine, ma chère », dit-il la regardant avec une telle inquiétude qu'Elizabeth faillit confesser qu'elle n'avait pas du tout la migraine, et lui dire ce qu'elle espérait avoir à la place. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous soulager ? Jane a demandé aux cuisines de vous faire porter une infusion d'écorce de saule. Y a-t-il autre chose qui vous serait plaisant ? »

« C'est généreux à elle d'y avoir pensé – l'écorce de saule me soulage généralement. La migraine n'est pas violente ; je crois que cela ira mieux dans quelques heures. Merci tout de même d'être venu vous assurer de ma santé. »

« Mais bien sûr », dit-il, se penchant pour doucement lui embrasser la joue.

Ils furent alors dérangés ; hors de sa chambre, Elizabeth pouvait entendre Sarah déclarer d'une voix puissante qu'elle allait apporter le thé à sa maîtresse, puis les cliquetis de la porcelaine. Sarah entra, l'air un peu énervée et le souffle court, et portant un plateau avec son thé.

« Vous êtes très dévouée à Mme Darcy, Mlle Kelly », lui dit Darcy. « J'apprécie beaucoup cela, et je suis heureux de voir que votre avancement était bien mérité. »

« Je vous remercie bien, monsieur », dit Sarah, effectuant une révérence avant d'installer le thé sur une table éloignée.

« Voulez-vous bien apporter le thé jusqu'ici ? » demanda Darcy. « J'aimerais que Mme Darcy bénéficie de ses effets aussi tôt que possible. »

« Je vous demande pardon, M. Darcy, mais c'est beaucoup trop chaud pour être bu immédiatement », dit Sarah d'une voix crispée, et Elizabeth supposa qu'elle était intimidée par la présence de Darcy, avec lequel elle se trouvait rarement en contact. « Je le rapprocherai quand il sera prêt. »

« Très bien, alors », dit Darcy. « Je vais vous laisser boire votre thé et vous reposer, Mme Darcy. Nous ferez-vous prévenir par Mlle Kelly s'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour vous apporter du confort ? »

« Je le ferai. Merci, M. Darcy. »

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Sarah poussa un long soupir et porta la main à sa poitrine, l'air excessivement soulagée, et respirant profondément.

« J'ai couru jusqu'ici, madame. Mme Reynolds a dit qu'ils faisaient monter une infusion d'écorce de saule pour vous. »

« Oui – je l'ai souvent utilisée pour me soulager en cas de migraine. Je n'ai pas mal à la tête, mais j'imagine que je devrais la boire de toute manière, étant donné que tout le monde pense que je suis affligée d'une migraine. »

« Je vous supplie de ne pas la boire, madame. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une stupide superstition, mais dans mon voisinage, personne n'aurait laissé une femme enceinte boire une infusion d'écorce de saule, pas après le bébé de Mme O'Malley. Elle avait souvent mal au crâne, lorsqu'elle attendait un enfant, et elle buvait l'infusion si souvent, la première fois qu'elle a été enceinte. Son bébé – oh, je ne peux pas en parler, mais c'était terrible », frissonna Sarah. « Je vous en prie, permettez que mon esprit soit en paix et ne la buvez pas. »

« Si tu penses que je ne devrais pas la boire, je ne la boirai pas », dit Elizabeth. « Tu as clairement plus d'expérience que moi avec les bébés, et je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec mon enfant – s'il y a bien un enfant. »

« Oh, merci, madame », dit Sarah, l'air fort soulagée. Elle attendit que le thé eût un peu refroidi, le versa dans un vase de fleurs, puis quitta la pièce avec le plateau.

Elizabeth fut contente que Jane ne vienne pas s'assurer de sa santé. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir cacher son secret à sa sœur, après lui avoir confessé sa crainte d'être stérile ; en plus de cette importante omission, elle devrait sûrement mentir et prétendre avoir bu le thé.

Georgiana, cependant, entra dans la pièce d'une démarche hésitante, demandant, comme son frère l'avait fait, si elle pouvait lui faire porter quoi que ce soit. Elizabeth assura que ce n'était pas le cas ; un peu de repos suffirait à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû vous laisser vous reposer ! » s'exclama Georgiana à ces mots. « Je vais vous laisser immédiatement. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, restez un moment », dit Elizabeth. Car en vérité, Georgiana semblait plus malade qu'elle, comme c'était généralement le cas depuis le départ du capitaine Stanton. « Je vais m'allonger dans un moment, mais il y a un certain temps que nous n'avons eu l'occasion de discuter, et je souhaite savoir comment vous vous portez. »

Après quelques instants, Georgiana, prit la parole, des larmes dans les yeux. « Il me manque. Il me manque plus que je ne peux le dire. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais vu fréquemment, mais maintenant que je suis privée de tout contact, je songe sans arrêt à des choses que je souhaiterais lui dire ; je désire quelques minutes seulement en sa compagnie. Et je m'inquiète pour lui, constamment. »

« Oh, Georgiana, je sais qu'il est difficile d'attendre », dit Elizabeth. « Mais attendez-le, et s'il a le cœur constant, il vous reviendra. »

« Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la constance de son cœur, ni même s'il a des raisons d'être constant. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime. »

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il vous porterait une telle attention s'il ne vous aimait pas. Et s'il vous aime, il n'aura pas besoin d'avoir une raison. »

Elizabeth n'eut pas le courage de mentionner une autre possibilité – que le capitaine Stanton l'aime, mais qu'il ne revienne pas. Certainement, bon nombre d'hommes qui étaient partis à la guerre ne reverraient pas l'Angleterre – ils mourraient sur le continent, ou sur les océans qui le bordaient, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'un de leurs amis soit parmi ce nombre.

XXX

Elizabeth était tout à fait prête à ce que son malaise imaginaire prenne fin, et elle descendit dîner comme elle en avait l'habitude, affirmant à chacun qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle fut moins enthousiaste pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, mais y assista, se forçant à manger un peu afin de ne pas inquiéter sa famille plus avant. Darcy lui demanda si elle se sentait capable de chevaucher, et elle lui dit qu'elle l'était ; peut-être seulement une petite promenade ce jour-là, mais il serait plaisant de remonter en selle. Ils partirent, Darcy sur Crécerelle et Elizabeth sur Bouton d'Or, se frayant un chemin sur un sentier dans les sous-bois.

« Nous devrions attendre que vous ayez pleinement récupéré », dit Darcy. « Mais je pense qu'il est temps que vous soyez promue à un rang supérieur à Bouton d'Or, et passiez au vieux cheval de Georgiana, Spartiate. Il vous posera un léger défi, mais reste assez maniable. »

Elizabeth sentit son estomac se serrer – elle avait une confiance totale en Bouton d'Or, mais elle n'était pas prête à confier ce qui était peut-être son enfant à naître à une nouvelle monture.

« Je ne me sens pas encore prête », dit-elle, tendue. « Je préférerais garder Bouton d'Or encore un moment. »

Il la regarda étrangement, et dit, « Elizabeth, si vous me permettez de vous le demander, vous est-il arrivé quelque chose, quand vous étiez plus jeune, qui vous inspire une telle méfiance vis-à-vis des chevaux ? »

« Le palefrenier de mon père n'était pas un professeur aussi patient que vous l'êtes », dit-elle. « Je suis tombée à plusieurs reprises, et la dernière fois, les sabots du cheval étaient si proches de ma tête que j'ai pu ressentir toute la force avec laquelle ils m'auraient piétinée. »

« Oh, ma chère, je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à souffrir une telle expérience », dit-il. « Le palefrenier vous avait fait débuter avec un cheval ayant atteint sa taille adulte ? »

« Nous n'avions pas la – variété de montures – que vous gardez ici à Pemberley. »

« Bien sûr », dit-il. « J'admets que nous ne l'aurions sans doute pas non plus, sans Georgiana. Elle ne peut supporter de les laisser partir, et ce n'est pas comme si nous ne pouvions nous permettre de les garder. Puis j'ai pensé que peut-être mon – ma nièce ou mon neveu pourraient en avoir l'usage pour apprendre à monter. Ou, comme cela a été le cas, mon épouse. »

Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire, mais Elizabeth était sûre qu'il avait failli dire « mon fils ou ma fille », plutôt que « ma nièce ou mon neveu », et elle fit appel à toute sa détermination pour ne pas lui parler immédiatement des soupçons de Sarah. Après tant de temps, éveiller son espoir pour ensuite l'anéantir la faisait souffrir rien que d'y penser ; et elle n'osait imaginer comment cela la dévasterait. Elle avait passé tant de temps à désirer une simple raison d'espérer, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, elle savait que ce ne serait pas assez.


	41. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques jours plus tard, Elizabeth et Georgiana passaient leur après-midi dans la salle de musique, attendant le retour de Jane, de Charles et de son père, lesquels visitaient encore un nouveau domaine. Darcy était parti à cheval avec Richardson voir quelque métairie. Mme Reynolds entra dans la pièce.

« Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais une lettre pour vous est arrivée de Londres, transmise par M. Miller », dit-elle. « C'est la lettre la plus incroyablement épaisse que j'ai vue depuis un certain temps. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être la lire immédiatement. »

« Oui, merci, Mme Reynolds. »

Mme Reynolds avait l'air tout aussi curieuse à propos de cette lettre qu'Elizabeth l'était, mais elle se retira docilement. Elizabeth brisa le cachet et lut le bref billet explicatif de M. Miller : la lettre était arrivé de la maison du comte d'Anglesey, et il la transmettait ainsi à Pemberley. Elle partagea l'information avec Georgiana, qui reporta sur elle toute son attention à la mention du comte, et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Elizabeth comme elle atteignait une autre couche de la lettre, une brève lettre d'accompagnement du comte, puis encore une autre, une pièce de soie huilée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la lettre placée en-dessous ; et elles virent ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux deviné, que cela venait du capitaine Stanton.

Georgiana expira de façon audible, et Elizabeth ressentit son soulagement ; il avait longuement écrit, selon toute apparence. Elizabeth ouvrit la lettre, vit qu'il avait une écriture ferme et nette, et tint le papier de façon à ce qu'elles puissent toutes deux lire en même temps.

 _« HMS Jupiter_

 _« 29 mars 1815_

 _« Chère Mme Darcy,_

 _« J'espère que quand cette lettre vous atteindra, elle trouvera toute votre famille en bonne santé, particulièrement Mlle Darcy, dont j'espère qu'elle est totalement guérie de sa blessure. Nous avons quitté Portsmouth il y a deux jours, et quel soulagement est-ce d'être à nouveau en mer, après plusieurs semaines à se battre avec les autres capitaines pour obtenir hommes et approvisionnement. Nous étions bien trop nombreux à nous préparer à prendre la mer au même moment. Faute de bois pour les tonneaux, nous avons été obligés d'attendre quelques jours de plus, car les grands vaisseaux de ligne ont la priorité quant à l'avitaillement. Il y a encore plus de plus petits navires comme le nôtre que de grands, et ils trouveront facilement à nous employer. Certains iront soutenir le transport des troupes, ou en transporteront eux-mêmes, d'autres sont sur le blocus, et d'autres harassent les côtes, ce qui est le rôle du Jupiter._

 _« Nous avons donc été obligés d'attendre, mais le délai m'a au moins permis de compéter mon équipage – nous sommes trois cent soixante-trois à vivre entre ces murs de bois, et je suis content de pouvoir dire que tous s'étaient portés volontaires. On compte parmi eux quelques visages qui vous sont familiers – certains des hommes qui sont restés auprès de vous pendant les émeutes. J'ai de la chance que tant d'hommes me viennent du Caroline, et qu'un grand nombre de mes nouveaux engagés soient des marins expérimentés. Néanmoins, ils ne sont pas encore habitués à travailler ensemble, et la nuit dernière, quand nous avons réalisé des premiers exercices avec les gros canons, ils étaient loin d'être aussi rapides que je l'aurais aimé – nous ne battrons jamais les Français avec trois bordées en presque huit minutes et demi. Nous nous exercerons tous les soirs où ce sera possible – devrais-je vous dire comment on fait marcher les gros canons ?_

 _« Tout d'abord, nous devons lancer le branle-bas de combat, ce qui signifie un grand ménage à l'avant et à l'arrière – tout ce qui peut être retiré est descendu à la cale, y compris les cloisons de ma cabine, et tout ce qu'i l'intérieur. On peut ensuite observer d'un regard toute la longueur du vaisseau, et n'y voir que les canons et l'équipage prêt à l'action. Pour tirer, chaque canon doit être nettoyé, rempli avec de la poudre et une bourre. Ces éléments y sont enfoncés, puis on place le boulet à l'intérieur, avec une nouvelle quantité de bourre. Puis les hommes soulèvent le canon jusqu'à sa place, placent encore de la poudre dans la culasse, et on est enfin prêt à tirer, en tirant sur une corde attachée à la batterie à percussion. Sur la plupart des vaisseaux, nous ne faisons pas feu avec tous les canons en même temps - cela abîme le bois du navire, même si le Jupiter est si jeune qu'il pourrait le supporter s'il le fallait. Nous tirons donc chaque canon à la suite, en essayant d'atteindre les cibles en tous genres que nous avons réussi à assembler à partir de chutes de bois ou autres. C'est incroyablement bruyant, et le canon recule avec une formidable force. Les hommes doivent donc faire très attention à ne pas se trouver sur son passage. Dès que le canon a fait feu, l'équipage doit à nouveau le préparer, tandis que nos mousses – nous les appelons aide-artificiers – montent et descendent en courant les escaliers entre la soute et les canons. La soute est l'endroit où nous conservons toute la poudre – la pièce est tapissée de plomb et nous mettons un soin tout particulier à la protéger, car il y a assez de poudre à canon là-dedans pour faire exploser ce navire en mille éclats, si elle devait jamais s'enflammer._

 _« 30 mars 1815_

 _« Maintenant que j'y pense, les tirs de canons ne sont pas la chose la plus intéressante à propos de laquelle on puisse écrire à une dame. Permettez-moi d'aborder un autre sujet. Nous longeons désormais la côte, et il est peu de choses que j'apprécie autant que la vue des côtes d'Angleterre. Le cap Béveziers est peut-être le point le plus spectaculaire, mais tout du long, on contemple les collines onduleuses qui finissent en grandes falaises de craie blanche, and bien loin en-dessous, les plages de galets sur lesquelles roulent les vagues. De temps à autre, on aperçoit au sommet des falaises un petit cottage ou même un village, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller de l'audace de ces gens qui ont osé construire au bord d'un tel vide. Peut-être certains d'entre eux sont-ils les hommes qui travaillent sur les petits bateaux de pêche que nous croisons. La plupart font demi-tour et prennent la fuite – ils craignent que je les immobilise et les force à rejoindre la marine. Une fois qu'ils voient que nous n'avons nul besoin de cela, cependant, ils retournent à leur position, et certains sont assez hardis pour nous acclamer, tandis que d'autres se sont montrent heureux de nous vendre leur pêche._

 _« Nous allons bientôt quitter ce cadre idyllique, cependant, puisque nous devons effectuer des patrouilles entre Calais et Lorient. C'est une mission heureuse pour ce que beaucoup appellent un malheureux vaisseau – nous sommes certainement plus libres d'agir que ces marins qui assurent le blocus, ou qui transportent les troupes. Nos ordres sont de harceler l'ennemi de toutes les façons possibles, et j'espère que nous rencontrerons rapidement un vaisseau français afin de faire exactement cela._

 _« Je dois dire que le navire est une plaisante surprise, pour le moment – plus rapide que je ne m'y attendais, fendant la vague et tenant le vent. Du pont, si vous leviez les yeux, vous verriez un nuage de toiles (je ne vous ennuierai pas avec le détail de chaque voile), et sur les flancs du navire, une belle vague d'écume, car nous avançons à un bon huit nœuds. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que la navigation reste aussi douce – pas sur la Manche, et pas avec la chute du baromètre – mais pour l'instant le temps passé en mer est aussi agréable que je puisse l'espérer._

 _« 4 avril 1815_

 _« Le baromètre ne ment jamais – cela a soufflé fort, l'habituelle tempête de la Manche. Le vaisseau s'en est fort bien sorti, avec à peine un pied d'eau dans l'archipompe même dans les pires moments, car voyez-vous, même un navire tenant bien le vent prend un peu l'eau en plein action. Les hommes, également, ont été tout ce que je pouvais demander d'eux ; d'ailleurs, une petite tempête en début d'expédition pourrait en faire un équipage soudé. Il y a tant d'anciens et d'amis du Caroline à bord que cela a été un peu difficile pour les autres, et je dois faire très attention à ne pas me montrer trop familier avec ceux avec qui j'ai navigué tant d'années, pour que les nouveaux venus ne se sentent pas importuns._

 _« 5 avril 1815_

 _« Nous sommes aujourd'hui revenus à la routine matinale. Les hommes du pont inférieur ont été rameutés, et ont ramené leurs hamacs afin qu'ils soient placés dans les filets à hamac sur les côtés du navire – ils offrent une protection supplémentaire à l'équipage contre les éclats de bois, si nous partons à l'assaut. Ils briquent le pont, car nous prêtons une grande attention à la propreté, dans la marine. Ils vont bientôt passer le faubert sur le pont, et je pourrai m'y présenter convenablement._

 _« Il est pour l'instant l'heure du petit-déjeuner, que je partage avec l'un de mes aspirants, Lord Ashton, un garçon âgé de treize ans qui mange avec l'appétit vorace de tout garçon de son âge. Il est le troisième fils du baron Waltham, un ami de mon oncle. Il a l'étoffe d'un jeune officier prometteur – c'est la première fois qu'il prend la mer, mais son père s'est assuré qu'il ait une excellente instruction en mathématiques, ce qui fait qu'il a une large avance sur les autres en termes de navigation. J'essaie de déjeuner ou dîner en cabine avec chacun de mes aspirants – je n'en ai que quatre, dans cet équipage – afin qu'ils conservent quelque forme de bonnes manières, et tous mes officiers, sauf celui de garde, dîneront ici ce soir._

 _« Nous mangeons mieux à bord que vous ne devez l'imaginer, en début de croisière du moins, tant qu'il nous reste du bétail à bord, que le poisson est facile à trouver ou acheter, et que nous avons même du pain frais. Bon nombre de mes officiers et moi-même avons amené nos propres réserves, en plus des vivres du navire ; nous y avons passé une partie de l'argent des parts de prise réalisées sur le Caroline. Je ne vous mentirai pas, cependant : sur le Caroline, il est arrivé d'être au large si longtemps qu'il ne nous restait plus que du bœuf ou du porc salé, macéré et bouilli, à nous comme aux hommes de l'équipage ; et en certaines occasions il ne nous restait que fort peu d'eau, et nous espérions vivement qu'il pleuve._

 _« 6 avril 1815_

 _« Vous avez peut-être noté que je n'évoque guère l'ennemi, et la raison en est fort simple – nous n'avons pas encore vu le moindre vaisseau français d'une quelconque importance. Nous avons pourchassé un petit navire contrebandier hier après-midi – à peine plus large que le grand canot à voile sur lequel nous avons navigué tous ensemble – mais il était trop agile pour qu'un vaisseau de notre taille ne l'attrape, et le temps que nous descendions nos chaloupes, il était trop tard. Je ne sais pas bien jusqu'à quel point la flotte française est déployée – il est tout à fait possible que notre blocus préventif ne les empêche tous de sortir. J'aurai une meilleure appréciation de la situation une fois que nous aurons atteint Brest._

 _« Nous restons donc à proximité des côtes françaises et espérons trouver quelqu'un à combattre. Les batteries côtières au moins sont habitées, et il n'est rien que l'équipage aime plus que d'essayer de les atteindre, ce qui nous fournit le double objectif de s'entraîner au canonnage et de harceler un tant soit peu les Français. Je suis heureux de vous dire que nous en avons totalement détruit une hier._

 _« 8 avril 1815_

 _« Ce matin, notre sentinelle a aperçu une voile à l'horizon, qui s'est révélée être le sloop Ecureuil, qui vogue pour Greenwich. Le capitaine Allen a la générosité de transporter notre courrier. Je vais envoyer ceci à mon oncle, qui s'assurera que la lettre atteigne votre demeure. J'espère que toute votre famille se porte bien, et j'espère que vous savez que, si je suis heureux d'être en mer, la compagnie mes amis de Londres me manque terriblement. J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de vous tous, si vous avez le temps d'écrire – mon oncle sait comment fonctionne le courrier de la marine, et a proposé de transmettre tout ce qu'on lui fera parvenir._

 _« Votre serviteur dévoué,_

 _« MATTHEW STANTON »_

« Je dois admettre que je me demandais pourquoi il ne nous avait pas encore écrit », dit Elizabeth. « Il nous a en fait écrit durant tout ce temps, mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce que cela demandait de nous faire parvenir un courrier. »

« Je regrette qu'il pense que certaines des choses à propos desquelles il écrit ne nous intéressent pas », dit Georgiana. « Je veux tout savoir. »

« On ne peut pas dire que ce serait le cas de toutes les femmes, Georgiana. C'est à vous que s'adresse cette lettre, même s'il ne peut le dire. J'imagine que votre frère va vouloir prendre connaissance de son contenu, quand il rentrera, et nous pourrons ensuite vous la retourner. »

« Puis-je la relire, là maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elizabeth s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce tandis que Georgiana relisait la lettre, apaisée pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. Il avait écrit presque quotidiennement, hormis pendant la tempête ; et si Elizabeth avait raison et que la lettre était rédigée à son intention – même s'il ne pouvait l'écrire – cela voulait dire qu'il avait pensé à elle chacun de ces jours. Et, plus important peut-être, cela voulait dire que le huit avril, tout allait bien pour lui. C'était quinze jours auparavant, mais cela était déjà mieux que de ne pas savoir comment il allait depuis des semaines.

Les nouvelles de la lettre se propagèrent au-delà de M. Darcy, si bien que toute la maisonnée souhaita se l'entendre lire. Il n'était pas si simple, à la campagne, d'occuper les soirées, d'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de goût pour les jeux de cartes. Une longue et intéressante lettre ne pouvait donc pas être gardée pour soi. Elizabeth la lut à l'heure du thé, après que Georgiana les eut divertis de quelques airs de piano, et ce fut le sujet de discussion pour le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retirent.

Elizabeth glissa en silence la lettre dans la main de Georgiana comme ils montaient les escaliers, et n'évoqua plus le sujet avant de s'être installée dans le lit de son époux.

« Je crois qu'il y avait plus de mots dans cette lettre que je n'ai entendu cet homme prononcer depuis que nous avons fait sa connaissance », dit Darcy.

« Ne soyez pas si sévère avec lui, Darcy. »

« Je n'étais pas sévère – ce n'est qu'une simple observation. Et je ne peux être sévère sur quoi que ce soit qui ait apporté tant de soulagement à Georgiana que cette lettre l'a fait. Peut-être a-t-il moins de mal à s'exprimer par écrit qu'au cours d'une conversation. »

« Il ne serait pas le premier homme de ma connaissance dont ce serait le cas », dit Elizabeth, lui adressant un regard sans équivoque.

« Oh, maintenant vous vous montrez sévère avec moi. » Il sourit pour lui montrer qu'il la taquinait, lui aussi, puis la surprit en se pendant pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« A quoi dois-je cela ? »

« Au retour de mon Elizabeth pleine d'entrain. », dit-il. « On dirait que Pemberley vous a fait du bien. »

« On dirait que c'est le cas », dit-elle, bien qu'elle sût que la principale raison de sa légèreté était les nausées qui continuaient chaque matin. Désormais, elle était physiquement malade, et Sarah en enlevait toute trace, s'en débarrassant sans que les autres bonnes ne s'en rendent compte, Elizabeth ne savait comment. Une fois de plus, elle eut envie de s'en ouvrir à Darcy, et une fois de plus elle se contraignit à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine. Ses menstruations devaient bientôt arriver, et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait sa confirmation, et elle pourrait partager avec lui le plus heureux des secrets.

XXX

Elizabeth et Georgiana s'accordaient à penser qu'il fallait immédiatement répondre à la lettre, et passèrent le matin suivant au bureau d'écriture d'Elizabeth, cette dernière transcrivant une lettre suggérée pour la plus grande part par Georgiana. Il y avait une description de leur temps avec leurs invités – il connaissait un peu les Bingley, mais pas M. Bennet, ni la demeure elle-même – et de l'éclosion du printemps dans le parc de Pemberley.

« Oh, cela ne sert à rien ! » s'exclama Georgiana en relisant ce qu'avait écrit Elizabeth. « Vous écrivez si bien, Elizabeth, mais ce que nous racontons est loin d'être aussi excitant que ce qu'il nous a écrit. »

« Cela le sera pour lui », dit Elizabeth. « Tout comme nous ne connaissons guère la vie à bord d'un navire, il ne sait pas grand-chose de la vie sur nos terres. Et j'imagine qu'il voudra connaître chaque détail vous concernant. Souvenez-vous qu'il pensait que son récit vous ennuierait, et pourtant vous auriez souhaité plus de détails. »

« Peut-être avez-vous raison », fit Georgiana, le ton incertain.

« Je suggérerais cependant que nous évoquions votre pratique du piano-forte – ceci, certainement, est un sujet qui l'intéressera. Dites-moi, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ? C'est la prochaine chose que nous allons écrire. »

La lettre fut finalement écrite, et bien qu'elle n'atteignît pas la longueur de celle du capitaine Stanton, toutes deux estimèrent que c'était à tout le moins une réponse satisfaisante. Elizabeth l'enveloppa dans le même morceau de soie huilée, et écrivit un message d'accompagnement au comte, le remerciant de transmettre le courrier, s'enquérant de sa santé, et l'informant brièvement de celle de la famille.

Georgiana s'absenta pour s'exercer au piano-forte, mais Elizabeth ne fut pas seule longtemps, car Jane la rejoignit dans le salon.

« Vous êtes de retour bien tôt », dit Elizabeth.

« Le dernier endroit ne nous a pas plu du tout », dit Jane. « Il nous reste Clareborne Manor, qui a un parc des plus charmants, mais dont le manoir est en grand besoin de réparations ; et Kellmore Abbey – j'adore cette demeure, mais le domaine a été si mal géré pendant si longtemps que cela prendra de nombreuses années pour le remettre en état. »

« Si aucun des deux ne vous donne la bonne impression, Jane, vous devriez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez et continuer votre recherche. »

« Lizzy, j'ai bien peur, si nous n'achetons pas bientôt quelque chose, que nous ne le faisions jamais. Nous avons vu toutes les propriétés disponibles à cinquante milles à la ronde.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir installée plus proche que cela, mais vous pouvez toujours élargir vos recherches. »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Charles. Avant cela, cependant, j'espérais que vous et Fitzwilliam accepteriez de venir avec nous voir Clareborne Manor et Kellmore Abbey. Nous attacherions une grande valeur à votre opinion. »

« Mon conseil en la matière ne vaut guère plus que l'air que je respire pour le donner, mais je suis sûre que Darcy sera heureux de donner le sien. »

« Ne dîtes pas des choses comme cela, Lizzy. Vous gérez la plus grande propriété de la région. »

« Je gère une demeure dont la gouvernante fait partie du personnel depuis l'enfance de mon époux, et qui a été bien administrée depuis des générations. Cela ne demande pas autant d'effort que vous le supposez. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Jane. « Le bébé – elle s'est mise récemment à donner des coups de pied, et elle m'a bien eu là. »

« Elle ? »

Jane rougit. « J'ai toujours supposé que le bébé était une fille. Après tout, notre mère a eu cinq filles. »

« Pensez-vous que de telles choses sont héréditaires ? »

« Cela en a bien l'air, en tout cas parmi mes connaissances. »

Elizabeth pensa au capitaine Stanton, et comme sa famille semblait surpeuplée de garçons, alors que ses propres parents auraient été plus qu'heureux d'en avoir un seul, et se dit que la théorie de Jane avait du mérite.

« Vous pourriez bien avoir raison, j'imagine », dit Elizabeth. « On dirait que certaines familles sont remplies d'enfants d'un sexe ou d'un autre, et Charles a deux sœurs. »

« J'ai de la chance, à tout le moins – Charles ne se préoccupe pas du sexe de l'enfant, tant que le bébé est en bonne santé, et comme nous n'avons même pas encore acheté de domaine, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter d'un entail. »

Elizabeth sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir au mot _entail_. Elle n'avait pas considéré qu'elle avait peut-être hérité de sa mère la tendance à n'avoir que des filles, et elle n'avait toujours aucune notion du statut de Pemberley en matière d'entail.

XXX

Clareborne Manor et Kellmore Abbey étaient à quinze milles l'un de l'autre et pouvaient donc tous deux être visités le même jour. Les Darcy et les Bingley s'y rendirent dès le lendemain, utilisant une nouvelle fois le landau.

Cela leur prit plus de deux heures pour atteindre Clareborne Manor, mais le trajet fut plaisant, et Elizabeth n'avait pas encore vu l'essentiel de la campagne environnante – elle réalisa que Jane et Charles connaissaient sans doute le Derbyshire mieux qu'elle. Il y avait quelques fermes et petits domaines, mais aussi des espaces encore sauvages, et elle songea qu'elle proposerait plus tard une expédition pour le seul mérite de la chose, peut-être quand sa tante et son oncle lui rendraient visite.

Clareborne Manor vint en premier. C'était une grande structure de pierre, désormais miteuse, et située sur un sol pauvre, dans une petite dépression entre le terrain vallonné et la forêt. La gouvernante les fit entrer, mais ils ne virent aucune trace du reste du personnel ; dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Elizabeth vit que Jane s'était montrée généreuse en estimant que la demeure aurait grand besoin d'être remise en état. Ils ne pouvaient entrer dans une pièce sans y trouver quelque insuffisance ; de l'eau avait pénétré en certains endroits et formait des flaques d'eau au sol. Ce ne serait pas une demeure confortable, ni même sèche, avant un bon moment, et Elizabeth ne pouvait imaginer de vivre ici avec un bébé.

Elle fut soulagée quand, après avoir consulté les registres du domaine pendant un bon moment, Darcy suggéra qu'ils fassent une petite promenade en landau dans le parc. Là, la propriété était réellement belle, assez similaire à Pemberley par un mélange de collines et de forêt. Ils poussèrent un peu plus loin, pour voir certaines métairies, et bien qu'il fût évident qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi bien entretenues que celles de Pemberley, la terre était fertile, et assurerait un bon rendement.

C'était, comme Jane l'avait indiqué, l'opposé de Kellmore Abbey, où de nombreuses fermes étaient vides, ou en avait l'apparence, et où le parc était, au mieux, médiocre. Ici, tout l'argent semblait être allé à la demeure, qui était effectivement spectaculaire, un vieil édifice gothique plein de coins et de recoins, et en parfait état. Là, elle et Jane circulèrent de pièce en pièce, explorant les lieux, tandis que leurs époux passaient presque une heure à étudier les registres.

A l'heure où ils retournèrent au landau, Elizabeth, qui avait très peu mangé au petit-déjeuner, avait très faim et craignait qu'ils ne fussent en retard pour le dîner. Son inquiétude fut partiellement soulagée quand Darcy lança le landau à vive allure ; c'était ses meilleurs chevaux de trait, et ils n'avaient pas manqué de repos quand les couples étaient à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, Darcy, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Charles, avec toute l'attitude d'un terrier impatient, comme ils atteignaient la grande route menant vers Pemberley. « Lequel préférez-vous ? Ou aucun des deux ? »

« Je vous donnerai ma réponse si vous le désirez, mais vous risquez de ne pas l'aimer. »

« Ne soyez pas absurde, Darcy, nous sommes amis depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je m'attende à ce que vous mâchiez vos mots. »

« Choisissez la terre », dit Darcy. « Kellmore Abbey pourrait mettre des années à se remettre de son état d'abandon. Je ne l'avais jamais visité, mais je le connais bien – plusieurs de mes métayers sont venus de là. Je peux envoyer Richardson examiner le sol, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il dira qu'il est totalement miné, au moins pour les fermes qui sont toujours exploitées. Qu'un domaine fonctionne sans rotation des cultures à l'époque moderne est incompréhensible. »

« Vous dites de choisir la terre », dit Charles. « Cela signifie-t-il que vous préférez Clareborne Manor ? »

« Oui, mais c'est là que vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce que j'ai à dire. La demeure – je recommande de la raser et d'en reconstruire une, à un meilleur endroit et dans un meilleur style. »

« La raser ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

« Je suis absolument sérieux », dit Darcy, avec une expression si sévère qu'Elizabeth faillit se mettre à rire. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait si Charles n'avait eu l'air si désappointé.

« Charles, vous devez admettre que cette demeure n'est pas un bon endroit pour voir grandir un nouveau-né », dit Elizabeth.

« C'est mieux que le tas de pierres que vous semblez tous deux recommander. »

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, Charles », dit Darcy. « Pemberley est assez près pour que vous puissiez chevaucher ici tous les jours pour voir les progrès des travaux et vous occuper de vos métayers. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez préserver la vieille demeure au départ, car la nouvelle serait mieux placée en de nombreux autres endroits. Mais n'installez pas Jane et le bébé là. Vous êtes tous les deux bienvenus à Pemberley aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est la meilleure ligne de conduite ? »

« Le prix d'achat est une affaire », dit Darcy. Même avec le coût de construction d'une nouvelle demeure, vous vous en tirerez bien. Vous pouvez démarrer avec une bâtisse centrale, puis ajouter des ailes dans les années à venir, selon vos besoins. Et vous pouvez le construire à votre goût, ce dont peu de gentilshommes peuvent s'offrir le luxe. »

« Ah, maintenant vous allez me dire que Pemberley n'est pas à votre goût », dit Charles.

« Il y a certaines choses que je changerais peut-être, si je devais le construire à partir de rien. »

« Cher époux, dit Elizabeth, touchant son épaule de sa place à côté de Jane. « Vous pouvez vous arrêter là, car nul ici, hormis vous, ne pourra être convaincu que Pemberley a le moindre défaut. »


	42. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ils partirent chevaucher le lendemain, Elizabeth et Darcy, Elizabeth toujours sur Bouton d'Or, et d'excellente humeur, ce qui était en partie dû à leur destination. Ils avaient choisi de retourner ce matin-là à la vieille maison, suivis à distance par un garçon d'écurie à cheval, qui surveillerait leurs chevaux pendant qu'ils exploreraient les ruines.

Elizabeth songeait, comme elle traversait les bois au petit galop, que juste au moment où elle commençait à apprécier l'équitation, elle allait devoir y renoncer, car sûrement, elle atteindrait bientôt le point où elle ne se sentirait plus confortable même à califourchon sur Bouton d'Or. Le spectacle des ruines n'était plus nouveau, quand ils atteignirent la clairière, mais elle y prit tout de même plaisir, tout comme elle prit plaisir à la façon dont son époux l'aida à descendre de la selle de Bouton d'Or, ses mains tenant fermement ses hanches.

Pour le garçon d'écurie, surveiller les chevaux consistait apparemment à attacher sa propre monture et Bouton d'Or à la branche d'un arbre voisin, puis à faire évoluer un Crécerelle agité en cercles. Ils le laissèrent là, et se dirigèrent vers le mur en pierre irrégulier qui avait jadis été la façade de la maison, tacheté par les intempéries.

En de nombreux endroits, les murs restaient plus hauts qu'Elizabeth, et quand ils eurent traversé ce qui avait été la porte d'entrée, elle put voir que l'arrière de la maison était plus intact que la façade – elle s'élevait sur presque deux étages, ses vieilles fenêtres largement encombrées par la vigne et les branches d'arbres, ne laissant passer la lumière du soleil qu'ici ou là. Par endroits, quelques indices indiquaient l'espace où les pièces avaient été, mais le plus magnifique élément était un large escalier de pierres, essentiellement intact, tournant dans le vide au-delà de l'entrée.

« C'est ravissant », souffla Elizabeth. « Vous allez devoir me chercher en d'autres endroits que la pièce secrète de la librairie, désormais, si vous ne me trouvez pas. »

« Je vérifierai à l'étable pour voir si Bouton d'Or a également disparu, afin de savoir par où commencer mes recherches. »

Elizabeth s'était comportée comme Mme Darcy depuis si longtemps qu'elle fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle redevint la jeune fille qui avait dévoré les romans gothiques, prenant le bras de Darcy et les menant dans une promenade le long des murs. Le sol était depuis longtemps recouvert d'herbe et de mauvaises herbes, mais elles semblaient avoir été taillées récemment, et elle se demanda si Darcy avait envoyé l'un des jardiniers subalternes s'occuper de cette tâche, en prévision de leur visite. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser régulièrement les yeux, scrutant le sol à la recherche des jeux de son époux et de son cousin, mais elle ne vit rien qui accrochât son regard.

« Vous est-il étrange de penser que vos ancêtres ont jadis vécu ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, tout à fait », dit-il. « Ils s'appelaient les D'Arcys, avec une apostrophe, durant la majorité de leur présence dans cette demeure. Ils l'ont changé en Darcy quelque temps après la chute de la dynastie des Plantagenêts. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils voulaient avoir l'air moins français. »

Elizabeth examina ce qu'il avait dit, et ce que cela signifiait pour le bébé qui, elle n'était qu'à quelques jours d'en être sûre, grandissait dans son ventre. Si elle n'avait que des filles, ce serait pire que de casser un entail, ce serait la fin de – comme l'avait appelée Lady Catherine – une ancienne et honorable lignée transmise par le père de Darcy. Néanmoins, elle ne l'interrogea qu'à propose du majorat.

« Darcy, Pemberley est-il entailed ? »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, l'air pensif. « C'est une curieuse question pour une promenade de bon matin dans les ruines, Elizabeth. »

« Je ne la trouve pas _si_ curieuse, alors que nous parlons de vos ancêtres. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Il n'y a pas d'entail ; il n'y en a jamais eu. Cela a évité bien des soucis à ma famille quand ma mère a échoué à procurer l'habituel _héritier et son suppléanti_ , même si, je suppose, mes parents ont été encore plus précautionneux quant à ma santé qu'ils ne l'auraient été autrement – du moins tant qu'ils étaient en vie. »

« Y a-t-il eu des enfants – entre vous et Georgiana ? »

« Trois mort-nés, et un bon nombre de fausses-couches », dit Darcy, l'air peiné. « C'est du moins ce qu'a plus tard laissé entendre mon père. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait à l'époque. »

« Je ne sais même pas si ma mère a fait des fausses-couches. J'imagine que c'est le cas, ou elle aurait peut-être eu plus d'enfants, mais on ne nous l'a jamais fait savoir. »

Encore une fois, il la regarda attentivement, et dit : « Vous n'avez pas non plus répondu à ma question. »

« Je ne me souviens pas que vous en ayez posé une. »

« Allons, Elizabeth, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous posez des questions sur le statut du domaine. »

« Parce que je n'ai pas fourni le moindre indice que je produirais un héritier, c'est cela ? » Elizabeth n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre un ton de défi, mais ce fut pourtant le cas ; et elle essaya d'adoucir son expression. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avoir cette conversation à ce moment, mais elle l'avait lancée, et avec maladresse, et son seul réconfort était de savoir que l'issue serait sans doute des plus heureuses.

« Parce que _nous_ n'avons pas produit d'héritier », dit-il. « Ce n'est pas votre seule responsabilité. »

Elizabeth ne l'avait vu si désespéré qu'une seule fois, quand elle avait refusé sa première demande en mariage, et elle sentit les larmes déborder de ses propres yeux, de penser que ce sujet avait été si douloureux pour lui, également, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'aborder avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, Elizabeth, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire pleurer. Je pense que nous pouvons former un mariage heureux, même sans la bénédiction d'avoir des enfants », dit-il, prenant ses mains et les étreignant.

« Vous vous trompez sur la cause de mes larmes », dit-elle. « J'atteindrai bientôt cinq semaines sans menstruations. Sarah dit que je montre les autres symptômes – elle est l'aînée d'une fratrie de onze enfants. J'ai posé la question sur l'entail parce que Jane pense que nous avons plus de chances d'avoir des filles, étant donné que notre mère n'a eu que des filles elle-même. »

Darcy avait habituellement l'esprit vif, mais il mit du temps à assimiler la nouvelle, et quand il eut enfin compris, il l'étreignit avec force, l'embrassant partout où il le pouvait – ses cheveux, sa joue, son cou, ses lèvres – avant de lui demander : « Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit dès que vous l'avez soupçonné ? »

« Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de vous donner de l'espoir et m'être trompée. »

« Je préférerais que vous m'ayez donné cet espoir, mais je vais laisser cela de côté pour l'instant », dit-il. « Pourquoi maintenant, après tant de temps ? Vous n'avez pas – fait de fausse-couche – n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous m'en auriez parlé, si vous aviez traversé une telle épreuve. L'idée que vous vous soyez sentie obligée de traverser cela toute seule me fait souffrir plus que je ne puis l'exprimer. »

« Je n'ai pas – bien sûr que je vous l'aurais dit, si j'avais perdu un enfant », dit Elizabeth. « Il ne s'est rien passé de tel. Après un certain temps, je me suis mise à craindre d'être stérile. »

« Et je dois vous dire que j'ai craint l'inverse. » Maintenant encore, tandis qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet si douloureux, il la gardait dans son étreinte, et Elizabeth éprouvait un tel réconfort qu'elle lui aurait révélé n'importe quoi, mais elle n'avait plus aucun secret à partager.

« Sarah a une théorie ; l'ambiance londonienne n'était pas favorable à la conception d'un enfant », dit Elizabeth.

« Sarah est-elle aussi secrètement médecin ? »

« Non », rit Elizabeth. « Mais je ne vois pas de meilleure explication. »

« Elizabeth – nous ne devons plus jamais avoir peur de discuter de cela. Cela semble être un sujet honteux, mais je ne peux exprimer à quel point je me sens libéré d'un fardeau, et pas seulement parce que nous avons une chance d'avoir un enfant. »

« Je suis absolument d'accord, mon cher », dit-elle saisissant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant, infiniment soulagée.

« Dites-moi, était-ce la raison de votre mal-être quand nous étions en ville ? »

« Ça l'était, mais si la théorie de Sarah est correcte, les deux étaient liés. »

« En tout cas, nous n'aurons plus jamais besoin de passer tant de temps en ville, et vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de voir Pemberley quitter la famille », dit-il. « Si l'enfant est une fille, elle pourra hériter du domaine si nous n'avons aucun fils, et même si, Dieu nous en préserve, l'enfant ne devait pas survivre, c'est moi qui déciderai de la succession. Actuellement, Georgiana ou ses héritiers hériteraient, si quelque chose devait m'arriver – c'était le vœu de mon père. »

Elizabeth soupira. « Pauvre Georgiana. J'espère plus que tout au monde que l'enfant sera en bonne santé, mais de savoir comme elle est loin du mariage, et encore plus d'avoir des héritiers, m'attriste profondément. Je me suis lassée de la ville, mais, quand j'y repense, je ne regrette pas le temps passé là-bas – c'était le moins que nous pouvions faire pour Georgiana et Kitty. C'était leur dû. »

« Oui, mais à l'avenir, nous pourrons dépendre plus amplement de Mme Annesley. Kitty se mariera à un moment donné, et j'imagine qu'elle appréciera de rester en ville avec Georgiana, surtout si le capitaine Ramsey est en mer ; nous pourrons alors passer plus de temps à Pemberley », dit-il. « Car Elizabeth, je dois vous dire que je ne supporte pas l'idée de passer un autre moment loin de vous, après ce qui s'est passé pendant les émeutes. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je souhaite être séparée de vous non plus, mon cher. Vous et moi et notre petit devons rester ensemble », dit-elle.

XXX

Une des traditions démarrées par Elizabeth, après ses premières leçons d'équitation, était de prendre en bain en revenant de sa sortie. Ce moment languide dans l'eau chaude aurait, quoi qu'il en soit, été réparateur pour ces muscles qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait travailler auparavant, mais avec sa grossesse apparaissaient des douleurs aux endroits les plus inattendus, et elle voyait maintenant le bain comme une nécessité. Ce bain ne pouvait rien contre la sensibilité persistante de ses lèvres, mais comme elle devait cela au moment où son époux avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle était parfaitement heureuse de conserver ce rappel de son bonheur à lui.

Sarah s'occupa parfaitement de tout, de l'eau apportée chaude des cuisines à l'huile de lavande qu'elle y ajouta. Elizabeth confiait à Sarah des subsides assez généreux pour acheter ce dont sa maîtresse aurait besoin, et comme elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau et prenait une grande inspiration, elle se sentait confiante que l'argent était dépensé de bon aloi.

C'était un moment où elle s'autorisait à se détendre, et laissait ses pensées vagabonder, et elle se délecta une nouvelle fois d'être de retour à la campagne, d'être à Pemberley. Mme Reynolds pouvait gérer seule la maisonnée des jours entiers, si besoin était, et Elizabeth ne passait du temps en société que lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Elle disposait de tout le luxe dont elle avait besoin, de sa collection grandissante de robes et de bijoux aux journées passées en marches paisibles ou en chevauchées dans un parc d'une extrême beauté. Elle vivait dans une belle et confortable demeure – si l'on ignorait ses meubles actuels – et avait libre accès à une extraordinaire librairie.

« Et maintenant, enfin », pensa-t-elle, « je mérite tout ce qui m'a été donné. Je me suis justifiée à moi-même en tombant enceinte et bientôt, si tout se déroule comme je l'espère, j'aurai quelque chose de bien plus précieux que tout le luxe possible, même avec dix mille livres par an. »

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que rien dans l'attitude de son époux, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle se pensait enceinte, n'avait indiqué qu'elle avait besoin de se justifier. Il ne l'avait pas rendue responsable ; il avait été, en tous points, l'homme bon et généreux qu'elle savait avoir épousé.

« Vous êtes très belle quand vous êtes plongée dans vos pensées », dit une voix basse qui ne pouvait qu'être celle de son époux, venant de l'embrasure de porte derrière elle.

Elizabeth sursauta, et de l'eau du bain éclaboussa le sol. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la bienséance exigeait dans cette situation, mais elle était plutôt sûre que ce n'était pas cela, et elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous avez pris l'emploi de ma femme de chambre ? » demanda-t-elle, pensant que la taquinerie était la meilleure ligne de conduite. « Car je ne peux imaginer d'autre raison à votre présence ici, et je pense que Sarah aurait quelque objection à ce que vous usurpiez sa place. »

« Peut-être devrais-je prendre son rôle femme de chambre, afin qu'elle puisse continuer d'être votre médecin secret », dit-il.

« Ne vous moquez pas d'elle. J'aurais pu mettre des semaines à me rendre compte que je portais un enfant, si elle n'avait pas été aussi observatrice. »

« Et si cachottière », dit-il. « Je trouvais son attitude étrange, le matin de votre mal de tête, mais je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus. »

« C'est le matin où j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte. J'étais trop émotive pour descendre déjeuner, et la seule idée que j'ai eue a été de feindre la migraine. Sarah s'inquiétait à l'idée de je boive une infusion d'écorce de saule. » D'un geste protecteur, Elizabeth posa ses mains sur son ventre. « Ce n'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'une superstition irlandaise, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. »

« Moi de même », dit-il, glissant une main dans l'eau et la plaçant à côté des siennes sur son ventre. « Voilà le prochain maître de Pemberley. »

« Darcy », l'avertit-elle de façon pressante. « N'oubliez pas que tous mes enfants pourraient bien être des filles. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, Elizabeth. Si c'est une fille, et qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, je ne doute pas de sa capacité à être maîtresse de Pemberley. »

Elizabeth rougit à ces paroles, puis comprit tout l'agréable danger de l'emplacement des mains de son époux, si proche des parties les plus sensibles de son être, un danger qui se confirmait maintenant. Elle saisit pleinement l'expression ardente sur son visage, et sut qu'il ne se satisferait pas de seulement toucher son ventre avant de quitter son dressing.

« Darcy, la chose a été faite, et avec succès – ceci est excessif. »

« Je découvre que j'apprécie plus l'excès qu'auparavant », dit-il, l'embrassant.

« Sarah sera bientôt de retour – nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Je lui ai dit que vous ne deviez pas être dérangée, et que vous la sonnerez quand vous aurez à nouveau besoin de ses services. »

« Darcy ! Vous n'avez pas fait cela ! Que va-t-elle penser de nous ? »

« Vous avez dit que Sarah est l'aînée d'une fratrie de onze frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Et elle vous assiste dans votre chambre tous les matins, le lit n'étant jamais défait ? »

« Eh bien, oui. »

« Dans ce cas j'imagine qu'elle a quelque idée de ce qui se passe entre nous, indépendamment de nos actions cet après-midi. Heureusement, j'ai aussi une certaine confiance dans sa capacité à garder un secret. »

XXX

Plus tard, quand ils eurent fini et furent allongés, légèrement humides, collés l'un à l'autre dans le lit d'Elizabeth, il posa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, et dit, « je comprends pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais j'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez, dès que vous avez soupçonné que vous portiez un enfant, et que Sarah n'ait eu nul besoin de garder le secret. »

« Vous préféreriez espérer, et voir vos espoirs balayés ? »

« Je préférerais connaître les mêmes choses que vous. Si vous êtes pleine d'espoir, je veux partager cet espoir. Si cet espoir est détruit, je veux le savoir – je veux que nous puissions nous réconforter mutuellement. Si nous devons traverser des temps plus sombres, nous devrions le faire ensemble », dit-il. « Je ne vous le reproche pas, néanmoins, ma chère. Chacun de nous aurait pu en parler, et aucun de nous ne l'a fait. Je pensais avoir compris cette leçon, et pourtant je n'ai pas pu l'appliquer à notre échec à produire un enfant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, vous pensiez avoir compris cette leçon ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous de cette première fois où nous avons parlé du Corn Bill ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens », dit-elle, repensant à ce jour dans son cabinet.

« Je m'étais inquiété de façon croissante du prix du grain, et de ce que cela signifierait pour le domaine, au cours des semaines précédant cette conversation. Je ne peux exprimer le soulagement que cela a été d'en parler avec vous. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez inquiet, avant ce jour-là. »

« Certains ont dit que j'étais _réservé_ », dit-il avec un mince sourire. « J'imagine que je suis plutôt doué pour dissimuler mes inquiétudes. »

Elizabeth se sentit à la fois apaisée et honteuse, à ces mots. Elle avait vécu si longtemps dans ce souci constant qu'elle avait supposé que tout le monde – y compris lui – portait un jugement sur son incapacité à concevoir un héritier. Elle avait porté ce poids, et une seule conversation avec lui l'aurait allégé. Bien sûr, ce n'aurait pas été la même chose d'en parler quand la possibilité qu'elle fût stérile avait été réelle, mais néanmoins, même ce triste futur aurait été plus facile s'ils y avaient fait face ensemble.

Ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant, étant donné la difficulté avec laquelle ils en étaient venus à former un couple, qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à bien faire les choses dès le début de leur mariage, qu'ils aient tous deux évité un sujet qui, une fois évoqué, aurait immédiatement pu les réconforter. Elle se remit à pleurer, submergée par le soulagement et les regrets, et se trouva enveloppée dans une étroite étreinte.

« Je regrette maintenant de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt. Je crains d'avoir essayé si fort d'être Mme Darcy – de produire un héritier comme c'était mon devoir – que j'ai oublié que ce n'était pas la même chose que d'être une bonne épouse. »

« Elizabeth, écoutez-moi. » Il parla fermement, prit son menton dans sa main. « N'imaginez jamais que vous avez échoué en aucun de ces domaines, quoi qu'il arrive à notre enfant. Avez-vous la moindre idée du bonheur que vous m'apportez ? »

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle le savait maintenant, car il la regardait avec la plus extrême intensité. Il n'attendait pas de réponse cependant, car il continua :

« Quant à ces absurdités à propos de Mme Darcy, j'aimerais que vous les oubliiez. Mme Darcy, c'est _vous_ , mon Elizabeth. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'essayer de devenir elle – vous _êtes_ elle. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez nier qu'il y a des choses que l'on attend de Mme Darcy. »

« Vous avez atteint – non, surpassé – toutes mes attentes », dit-il. « J'aimerais penser que mon opinion à ce sujet est la plus importante, étant M. Darcy. »

« Je suppose », dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Donc, si vous voulez améliorer Mme Darcy, que cela soit en lui faisant partager librement tous ses espoirs et toutes ses peurs, et si vous me promettez de faire cela, je ferai de même. »

« Je le promets. »

« Et moi aussi », dit-il, l'embrassant. Elizabeth n'était pas sûre d'avoir jamais reçu un baiser si doux, au cours de leur mariage.

XXX

Maintenant que Darcy était informé, Elizabeth ne pouvait cacher la nouvelle à Jane et Georgiana. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Darcy, Bingley et M. Bennet était enfermés dans le cabinet de son époux à calculer le coût de la construction d'une nouvelle demeure à Clareborne, elle leur demanda à toutes deux si elles aimeraient faire un tour dans les jardins. Juste une petite promenade, bien sûr, car Jane ne pouvait plus marcher très loin, mais assez pour prendre un peu l'air.

Elles la suivirent volontiers, et toutes trois marchèrent en silence un moment, restant sur le chemin de gravier, car le reste du terrain était humide après l'orage de la nuit précédente.

« J'ai des nouvelles à partager, qui devraient toutes deux vous réjouir », dit Elizabeth. « Il y a une forte chance que vous deveniez tantes – je crois que je porte un enfant. »

« Oh, Elizabeth ! J'espérais entendre cela depuis si longtemps ! » s'exclama Georgiana, stupéfiant Elizabeth par la force de son étreinte.

« Lizzy, c'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Jane, serrant à son tour Elizabeth dans ses bras, autant que sa grossesse le lui permettait. « Mais je croyais que vous aviez dit... »

Elizabeth lui lança le regard le plus sévère qu'elle pût adresser à sa sœur aînée, lui rappelant la présence de Georgiana, car la stérilité, et par extension, la conception des bébés, n'étaient pas des sujets qu'on pouvait discuter en présence d'une jeune fille célibataire, surtout quand elle avait été présentée en société si récemment. Elle expliqua, avec autant de délicatesse que possible, la théorie sur l'atmosphère et les nombreuses activités londoniennes.

« Cela me paraît juste », dit Georgiana. « Vous étiez plus mince que quand j'ai fait votre connaissance. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué », dit Elizabeth.

« Georgiana a raison – j'avoue que j'ai été un peu alarmée la première fois que je vous ai vue en ville », dit Jane. « Oh, Lizzy, comme j'espère que nous achèterons Clareborne Manor – j'aimerais tant que nos enfants grandissent ensemble. »

« Et si vous avez votre bébé à Pemberley, vous n'exigerez pas d'une femme enceinte qu'elle voyage », rit Elizabeth. « Cela signifie plus de confort pour nous deux. »

* * *

10 « Heir and a spare », littéralement « héritier et pièce de rechange », expression anglaise perdant sa saveur en français (ndlt).


	43. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Elizabeth avait conscience que dans quelques mois, elle n'aurait plus la même énergie que maintenant, et elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient faire usage de la grande salle à manger de Pemberley au moins une fois au cours du printemps, et peut-être plusieurs fois durant l'été, si elle réussissait à réunir les hôtes qu'elle désirait. Ils avaient invité de nombreuses familles établies dans la région pour un dîner familial, en différentes occasions, mais jamais toutes ensemble.

Elle discuta d'abord de ce projet avec son époux, dans l'un des rares moments où lui et Charles n'étaient pas cloîtrés dans son cabinet, étudiant de près des cartes des terres de Clareborne, ou leurs notes tirées des registres du domaine. Il leva la tête comme elle entrait, heureux de la voir.

« Ne le lui dîtes surtout pas, mais je suis content que vous ne soyez pas Charles », dit-il. « Il doit connaître les plans de Clareborne dans les moindres détails, mais il est incapable de décider où il bâtira la demeure. »

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'hériter une propriété aussi bien placée que Pemberley, Darcy », dit-elle. « Charles a la responsabilité de faire ce qu'il faut pour les générations futures, sur un domaine où les propriétaire précédents ont clairement fait de mauvais choix. »

« Vous avez raison », dit-il. « J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il soit indécis que j'ai oublié que ce sujet demande mûre réflexion. »

« On doit tout de même noter que vous êtes un bon ami. Je ne sais combien d'heures vous avez tous deux passé terrés dans ce cabinet pour discuter de ce domaine, alors que vous auriez pu vous consacrer au vôtre. »

« Ma chère, vous êtes-vous sentie laissée-pour-compte ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Nous faisons toujours nos promenades à cheval, même si je ne suis pas sûre que je les continuerai encore longtemps. Et vous être très attentif le soir », dit Elizabeth, rougissant violemment. Elle ne voyait pas comment décrire autrement le fait que leurs activités dans le lit nuptial étaient encore plus intenses, maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'être enceinte. « Je suis venue discuter des divertissements que nous organiserons ici, sujet que je n'arrive jamais à aborder quand nous sommes occupés à autre chose. »

Darcy grogna. « Je craignais que ne passiez pas longtemps sans former quelque plan pour des divertissements, une fois que nous serions de retour ici. »

« Rien de considérable, mon cher. Je souhaite tenir un grand dîner, dans une quinzaine de jours environ, pour toutes les familles importantes des environs », dit-elle. « Et plus tard, cet été, quand la saison sera terminée, j'aimerais organiser une réception. Uniquement les amis proches et la famille. Je voudrais qu'ils viennent tous nous rendre visite avant que la grossesse ne soit trop avancée. »

« C'est exactement mon idée d'un divertissement », dit-il. « Nos familles locales, et nos propres amis et familles. Si nous sommes chanceux, aucune nouvelle famille n'aménagera jamais dans le voisinage ; dans ce cas, vous êtes libre d'organiser des divertissements jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Darcy, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dur avec Charles quant à son indécision au sujet de sa propriété. Si vous perdez son amitié, vous risquez bien de finir vos jours en ermite. »

« Absolument pas », dit-il, lui adressant un sourire très personnel. « J'aurai mon épouse et mon enfant avec moi, et par conséquent, ne pourrai être considéré comme un ermite. »

« Votre épouse en sera juge, je pense. »

XXX

Ses plans ainsi partagés, Elizabeth partit en visite avec Jane et Georgiana, distribuant ses invitations et présentant Jane à ceux qui deviendraient peut-être ses voisins. Une fois de plus, elle fut reçue avec le plus grand respect et une infime gentillesse, et son invitation fut immédiatement acceptée par tous ceux qu'elle conviait, même ceux qui avaient formé des plans préalables. Les Watson s'étaient engagés à dîner chez les Fuller, mais en apprenant que ces derniers allaient également être invités, ils se déclarèrent sûrs de pouvoir trouver une nouvelle date pour cet événement de moindre importance ; quand elles arrivèrent finalement chez les Fuller, cette famille les informa que leur dîner avait été décalé à un autre jour.

La première difficulté dans l'organisation du dîner se révéla progressivement ; Mme Reynolds et M. Parker évoquèrent la question avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle ne put d'abord comprendre pourquoi ils semblaient quelque peu réticents à jouer leur part dans l'événement. Ils ne le lui dirent pas de façon directe, mais elle finit par comprendre qu'ils estimaient que la maison n'avait pas le personnel suffisant pour un dîner de cette ampleur ; les revenus du domaine permettaient d'employer bien plus de serviteurs, mais M. Darcy invitait rarement plus de huit personnes à dîner, et il ne souhaitait pas employer des domestiques pour que ceux-ci restent ensuite désœuvrés.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris les raisons de leur inquiétude, Elizabeth approuva sans réserve leur projet d'embaucher des serviteurs supplémentaires pour la soirée auprès de l'auberge de Lambton, mais le messager, à son retour de l'auberge, les informa qu'aucun serviteur ne pourrait être libéré avant une quinzaine de jours. Ne disposant que d'une bonne semaine avant le dîner, Elizabeth et M. Parker rendirent visite à tous les métayers de Pemberley ayant des fils âgés d'au moins quatorze ans. Ils expliquèrent la situation, et demandèrent si les garçons aimeraient venir réaliser une semaine de formation comme valets dans la grande demeure, puis y servir le soir du dîner. Ils seraient payés pour la semaine complète, ainsi que le dîner, et on ferait peut-être appel à ceux qui se débrouillaient bien pour d'autres dîners ; ceux-là recevraient aussi une lettre de recommandation de M. Parker.

Certaines familles ne pouvaient se passer de leurs enfants pour les travaux à la ferme, mais trois grandes familles avaient plus de fils qu'elles ne pensaient pouvoir faire vivre à la ferme. La perspective d'une semaine de paye, et d'une entrée si facile dans la domesticité – une lettre de recommandation du majordome de Pemberley aurait beaucoup de poids dans le Derbyshire et les comtés environnants – était pour eux une bénédiction, et ils remercièrent Elizabeth avec effusion.

Une fois les serviteurs additionnels en place, la seule difficulté qu'il restait était le temps ; l'après-midi précédant le dîner, un formidable orage frappa le comté, et Elizabeth s'inquiéta à l'idée que les fortes pluies ne rendent les routes impraticables. Darcy l'assura que ce ne serait pas le cas ; les routes du comté étaient en bon état et pouvaient aisément supporter une telle pluie. L'orage, néanmoins, délaya la poste, si bien que le courrier leur fut remis alors qu'ils se rendaient dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller. A milieu des lettres se trouvaient un autre épais paquet venant du comte d'Anglesey, que Georgiana regarda avec désespoir, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour le découvrir avant le lendemain. Les invités allaient bientôt arriver, et la lettre ne pouvait guère être lue publiquement devant tant de familles, il faudrait donc attendre le matin suivant.

Il y avait quelque temps que Pemberley n'avait pas accueilli un si large événement, mais quand les familles commencèrent à arriver, ce fut à l'ancienne, les torches allumées tout au long de l'allée, et le maître et la maîtresse de maison les attendant dans le hall d'entrée pour les saluer. La dame, observèrent-ils, était vêtue avec une grande élégance et portait des bijoux que la plupart estimèrent de meilleur goût que ceux qu'avait portés feu Mme Darcy, bien que certaines dames les trouvent un peu légers.

L'entrée plut aux invités, mais ne les ravit pas autant que les serviteurs leur offrant des verres de champagne à leur arrivée dans le grand salon. Car M. Parker en avait mis de nombreuses caisses de côté pendant la paix, et le fait qu'il fût de nouveau difficile d'en acquérir lui donnait un goût encore meilleur. Les présentations furent rares, généralement entre les invités au dîner et les Bingley et M. Bennet – les familles étaient toutes installée dans le coin depuis un bon moment, et se connaissaient bien.

Il y en avait certains qui ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, mais Elizabeth en avait été informée par son époux, et avait soigneusement arrangé leur entrée au dîner, si bien que quand ils furent tous assis, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude qu'une partie de la table ne fût frappée d'un froid silence. Ils étaient dans la grande salle à manger, et bien qu'elle ne fût toujours pas pleine, ils étaient vingt-quatre à y être assis. Tous les plats furent réussis ; les nouveaux valets avaient certes l'air jeunes, et plutôt nerveux, mais ils ne firent aucune erreur. Et Darcy, qui avait toujours l'air un peu malheureux en société à Londres, hormis lorsqu'ils étaient avec leurs plus proches amis, avait, ici chez lui, l'air tout à fait confortable, même en présence d'un groupe si large, conversant avec aisance avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ils ne l'auraient pas dit à Elizabeth, bien sûr, mais le sentiment général parmi ces familles était de se réjouir que des divertissements soient à nouveau organisés dans la grande demeure. Certainement, on ne pouvait attendre de M. Darcy, terriblement jeune quand il avait hérité du domaine, et qui était resté célibataire de nombreuses années, de recevoir le voisinage comme M. et Mme Darcy l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient en vie. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous ressenti la rareté des invitations dans le manoir, et celles-ci toujours pour des dîners restreints. L'apparition d'une Mme Darcy – et son arrivée dans le voisinage, quand ils avaient commencé à craindre qu'elle ne fût l'une de ces dames qui détestaient quitter Londres – semblait signifier que leur vie en société allait croître, et ils la regardaient avec affection.

Georgiana avait la chance d'être assise au milieu de personnes qui conversaient aisément, si bien qu'elle n'eut guère besoin de participer. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la lettre et ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Son existence, au moins, indiquait qu'à un moment donné après le huit avril, il avait été en bonne santé, et cela était réconfortant, mais pas assez pour satisfaire son désir d'en connaître le contenu.

Avec un tel nombre d'invités, le dîner se prolongea – nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas encore eu le plaisir de boire un verre à la santé de la nouvelle Mme Darcy, et ils saisirent l'occasion. Les gentilshommes prirent leur temps pour boire leur porto, et quand le groupe se retrouva au complet dans le grand salon, tous étaient encore désireux de distractions. Elizabeth s'assura que l'on mît en place quelques tables de jeu ; les portes de la salle de musique furent ouvertes, et Georgiana et plusieurs autres dames furent vivement incitées à jouer du piano-forte ou de la harpe.

Durant plusieurs heures, ils restèrent assis là, à boire du thé, jouer aux cartes et écouter la musique. Seuls quelques-uns des invités les plus âgés avaient fait appeler leurs voitures, et les autres se semblaient pas vouloir les suivre ; Elizabeth se pencha et glissa discrètement à Georgiana :

« Pourquoi ne vous retirez-vous pas ? Vous êtes encore jeune, et récemment entrée en société. Jane est sur le point de se retirer également – ils comprendront. »

Georgiana avaient effectivement commencé à se sentir fatiguée depuis un bon moment, et elle savait qu'elle contribuait peu à la discussion, distraite comme elle l'était. Elle vit Jane dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'attendant, et elle se leva pour la rejoindre. Elles prirent congé.

Ce n'est qu'après que Mlle Hugues l'eut aidée à se changer que Georgiana vit la lettre posée sur son lit. Elle avait été ouverte – et, apparemment, lue – et Georgiana ressentit une profonde bouffée d'affection pour Elizabeth. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout en étant l'hôtesse d'un si large dîner, sa sœur avait réussi à passer la lettre en revue et s'assurer qu'elle fût remise à Georgiana.

Elle la déplia avec impatience et vit qu'elle était encore plus longue que la première. Tout comme dans le premier courrier, il parlait de la vie navale, décrivant chacun de ses officiers et leurs devoirs, et racontant en détails leur lente descente des côtes françaises, tandis qu'ils cherchaient un vaisseau à combattre, et continuaient de détruire toutes les batteries côtières qu'ils apercevaient. Il expérimentait un nouveau type de canon, appelé caronade, qu'il décrivait comme étant plus court et plus puissant que les plus longs canons, mais moins précis. Si l'expérience était un succès, les caronades remplaceraient les plus petits canons du vaisseau, et il était fort satisfait des progrès des canonniers qui s'en occupaient. Tout ceci était suivi par de nouvelles excuses, pour avoir écrit à une femme sur un tel sujet, et Georgiana regretta qu'il se sente obligé de le faire – c'était clairement un sujet à propos duquel il était enthousiaste, et elle aurait été heureuse de lire une autre page là-dessus, s'il avait choisi de l'écrire.

Georgiana vit qu'il avait écrit au moins quelques lignes chaque jour – il n'avait pas traversé d'autre tempête – et chaque jour, ses écrits indiquaient qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vu de militaires français. Il expliqua finalement cela à la date du sept mai, quand son vaisseau atteignit le blocus de Brest et qu'il découvrit que la plupart des Français étaient encore au port. Rejoindre le blocus signifiait qu'il avait reçu du courrier. Un paragraphe indiquait qu'il venait de recevoir la lettre de Mme Darcy, et qu'il avait pris plaisir à entendre parler de leur vie à la campagne à Pemberley, et des progrès de Georgiana au piano-forte, particulièrement parce que cela confirmait que son poignet était guéri. En retour, il décrivait sa pratique du violoncelle, qui était moins longue qu'elle ne l'avait été sur le Caroline, avec un nouvel équipage et le navire si proche des côtes françaises, si bien qu'il se restreignait à ses favoris – Boccherini et un peu de Bach – quand il arrivait à s'éclipser une demi-heure pour s'exercer.

Rejoindre le blocus signifiait aussi qu'il y avait retrouvé les autres capitaines, dont le capitaine Ramsey, et il raconta un dîner fort animé organisé par le capitaine Lord Downing à bord du Barham, aux soixante-dix-sept canons. Le capitaine Ramsey, apparemment, était celui qui porterait cette lettre jusqu'aux rivages anglais, et la lettre s'achevait par leurs vœux de bonne santé et de bonheur à leur famille.

Lorsque Georgiana finit la lettre, elle se sentait plus proche de la santé et du bonheur qu'auparavant ; elle resta assise au bout de son lit un bon moment, savourant ce sentiment de soulagement et d'amour.

XXX

Les derniers invités partirent à deux heures du matin, mais bien qu'Elizabeth fût fatiguée, elle se réveilla le matin avec la nausée, et ne réussit pas à se rendormir, alors que même son époux avait réussi à dormir tard ce matin-là. Elle descendit à la table du petit-déjeuner, n'y trouva personne, et ne fit donc aucun effort pour manger, ne buvant qu'un peu de petite bière avant de faire le tour des principales salles de la demeure. Les domestiques avaient bien travaillé tout était propre, et l'on ne voyait aucun signe de la perturbation causée par la visite de tant de monde.

Elle songea qu'elle pourrait passer un peu de temps au calme dans la bibliothèque, avant que les autres ne commencent à se réveiller, et fut surprise d'y trouver son père quand elle y entra.

« Papa ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un était réveillé. »

« Quand vous atteindrez mon âge, Lizzy, vous verrez que vous vous réveillerez tôt, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle vous vous serez retirée, et si vous vous retirez tard, vous devrez en subir le châtiment pour le reste de la journée. »

Il était en train de lire, comme c'était fort souvent le cas depuis son arrivée à Pemberley, mais il marqua sa page avec un morceau de ruban usé, et Elizabeth le prit comme une invitation à prendre un siège à côté de lui.

« J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas obligé à veiller trop tard », dit-elle.

« Pas du tout – ce n'est peut-être pas l'heure où je serais allé me coucher de moi-même, mais je n'aurais pas voulu rater cette chance de voir ma fille être une telle hôtesse », dit-il. « Vraiment, Lizzy, je vous aurais à peine reconnue, sauf que vous conversez toujours avec autant d'esprit. Vous êtes la digne maîtresse d'une grande demeure, désormais. »

« Merci, papa », dit Elizabeth, rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. « Je dois avouer qu'à une époque, j'étais plutôt intimidée à l'idée de devenir la maîtresse d'une telle propriété. »

« On ne le croirait pas, à vous voir ces dernières semaines, et particulièrement hier soir. »

« J'ai pu m'entraîner en ville », dit-elle. « Ce n'était pas toujours si simple, mais ici, à la campagne, je me sens à l'aise avec ce que l'on attend de moi. Nous allons sans doute donner le ton de la société, ici. »

« Vous comprenez peut-être mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas la ville. Vous et vos sœurs n'avez jamais pu comprendre pourquoi nous n'y allions pas plus souvent. »

« Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Différentes circonstances nous ont obligés à rester là-bas plus longtemps que normal, et je dois admettre que j'étais fort lasse de tout cela bien avant que nous ne partions. »

« Si vous me permettez de dire cela, Lizzy, vous aviez l'air encore assez fatiguée quand je suis arrivé ici. Jane était inquiète pour vous, et moi aussi, à notre arrivée. »

« Ce n'était rien que l'air de la campagne et un peu de calme ne puissent guérir », dit Elizabeth, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion de dire à son père qu'elle était enceinte. « Je comprends votre inquiétude, cependant. En réalité, il semble que ma lassitude de la saison londonienne était telle que je ne pouvais concevoir, et ce n'est que depuis que nous sommes rentrés à Pemberley que j'attends un enfant. »

Un lent sourire apparut sur le visage de M. Bennet. « Lizzy, ma chère, mes plus sincères félicitations. Et je dois demander si cela vous dérange beaucoup que je partage la nouvelle avec votre mère à mon retour à Longbourn ? Car je devrai bientôt rentrer, et je vais maintenant vous avouer que le fait que vous n'ayez pas encore conçu d'héritier a été l'une de ses plus grandes préoccupations – en plus de s'inquiéter pour Lydia – depuis un bon moment. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr en parler devant Mary et Kitty, mais je suis certain que, si vous étiez restée un ou deux jours de plus à Longbourn, elle vous aurait prise à part et informée que vous négligiez vos devoirs d'épouse. »

Elizabeth rougit à l'idée de ses parents discutant du sujet. Elle n'avait jamais été la préférée de sa mère – Lydia était celle dont le caractère était le plus proche de celui de Mme Bennet, tandis que Jane avait eu le plus de chances de réaliser un mariage avantageux – et Elizabeth était certainement devenue la moins appréciée après avoir refusé la demande en mariage de M. Collins, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Sa mère avait été pleine d'enthousiasme quand Elizabeth avait épousé un homme d'une telle importance, et ayant dix mille livres par an, et pourtant il semblait qu'elle observât le mariage déjà prête à trouver quelque point sur lequel elle pût critiquer sa fille, et celui-là était majeur.

« Merci, papa, bien sûr que vous pouvez le lui dire », dit-elle, ne souhaitant pas mettre en cause l'affection de sa mère, car l'affection de son père à son endroit avait toujours été évidente. « Il est encore tôt, nous ne l'avons donc pas faire savoir autour de nous. »

« Vous savez que dès que je l'informerai, ce ne sera plus un secret, en Hertfordshire du moins. »

« Je sais, papa. Nous devrons donc faire de notre mieux pour vous garder ici plus longtemps, afin que la nouvelle ne se répande pas. »


	44. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Finalement, M. Bennet s'attarda à Pemberley – encore plus de quinze jours –, et ce ne fut pas de son fait que son départ eut finalement lieu. Ils étaient tous au salon, passant le temps à lire ou broder, quand M. Parker apporta les journaux.

Depuis un bon moment, Georgiana lisait soigneusement le Morning Post et les Chroniques Navales. Ce dernier était un abonnement que Darcy avait commencé à Londres, puis doublé quand ils avaient quitté la ville, un exemplaire allant à Longbourn et l'autre à Pemberley. C'est pourquoi ils ne s'étonnèrent pas quand elle se leva et prit avec hâte le Morning Post, pour voir s'il y avait quelque nouvelle de la guerre maritime, et les gentilshommes ne protestèrent pas quand elle s'en saisit en premier.

Ils furent tous étonnés, par conséquent, quand elle hoqueta, et s'écria, « Oh, mon Dieu ! » et eut l'air aussi proche de s'évanouir qu'aucun d'eux ne l'eût jamais vu. Mme Annesley fut la plus prompte, s'agenouillant à ses côté avec des sels, mais Georgiana, bien que très pâle, lui fit signe qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle mit un certain temps à se reprendre, et dit finalement, d'une voix vacillante :

« Le capitaine Stanton a capturé le vaisseau français le Polonaisi, aux soixante-quatorze canons. C'est un remarquable exploit, et il… » là, elle émit un petit sanglot étranglé « … et il se verra attribuer le titre de baronnet s'il survit à ses blessures. »

Georgiana s'effondra en larmes. Elizabeth et Mme Annesley l'aidèrent à se lever et la raccompagnèrent à ses appartements. Lorsqu'elles eurent installé Georgiana, toujours agrippée au journal, sur son lit, Mme Annesley s'éclipsa. Elizabeth prit le journal, et lut le reste de l'article. Il n'y avait guère de détails, mais il semblait que le HMS Jupiter eût pris le Polonais d'abordage au large des côtes françaises, près de Lorient, et que les deux vaisseaux, très abîmés, fussent revenus en très mauvais état à Plymouth, peu d'entre eux aussi meurtris que le capitaine du Jupiter. Il avait été gravement blessé au bras, au ventre et à la jambe, et était actuellement à l'hôpital de Plymouth.

« Oh, Georgiana, au moins est-il en vie », dit Elizabeth, après avoir relaté la fin de l'article à sa sœur. « Aussi longtemps qu'il est en vie, il y a un espoir de guérison. »

« Mais s'il ne guérit pas ? Je ne pourrai le supporter. » Georgiana se remit à pleurer, et Elizabeth l'enlaça durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que qu'elle n'eût plus de larmes à verser, et se contentât de rester allongée sur son lit, silencieuse. Elizabeth quitta brièvement la chambre, le temps de demander à l'une des bonnes d'amener une petite quantité de laudanum, et Georgiana, après en avoir pris, sembla beaucoup plus calme. Finalement, l'épuisement eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit ; Elizabeth quitta la pièce et trouva son époux de l'autre côté de la porte, extrêmement inquiet.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pas bien. Je crois qu'elle avait compris qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver, mais ne pensait pas vraiment que ce serait le cas. Je l'ai encouragée à garder espoir – s'il meurt, je ne sais pas comment elle le supportera. »

« Nous allons tous prier pour que cela n'arrive pas. La douleur serait plus profonde pour Georgiana, certainement, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque le connaissant ne soit pas affecté par la nouvelle. »

« Non, vraiment », dit Elizabeth, reconnaissant la vérité de ces mots. Pour l'instant, elle s'était plus inquiétée de Georgiana que du capitaine Stanton, mais l'idée de sa mort la frappa, au-delà des conséquences pour Georgiana, et prise d'une sombre inquiétude, elle étreignit son époux avec force.

XXX

Ils ne pouvaient aller à Plymouth. Car Plymouth, en de telles circonstances, était un endroit pour la famille, et en dépit des espoirs de Georgiana, aucun d'eux n'appartenaient à sa famille à ce moment. Ils restèrent quatre jours à Pemberley, par conséquent ; les trois premiers jours, ils dépendirent des nouvelles éditions du Morning Post pour toute nouvelle sur l'état de santé du capitaine Stanton. Il y avait de nouveaux articles sur la capture du Polonais, mais peu d'informations nouvelles ; on notait cependant que plus de cent hommes avaient été tués sur le Polonais, et un peu plus de cent autres blessés, alors que seuls dix-huit marins du Jupiter avaient été tués. Mais on n'y disait rien de neuf sur la santé du capitaine Stanton ; les articles étaient remplis d'enthousiasme pour la marine, et de confiance sur le fait que la guerre ne durerait pas longtemps, si de tels exemples de la bravoure et de la puissance britanniques étaient suivis.

Ces trois jours furent les plus terribles de la vie de Georgiana. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse, inquiète, et souffrant de peine de cœur, mais maintenant ses sentiments étaient à vif et plus douloureux que jamais, pires même qu'après l'incident avec M. Wickham. Elle avait peine à manger, ne faisant l'effort que lorsqu'Elizabeth ou Mme Annesley l'admonestaient d'essayer, et restait dans ses appartements, alternant entre pleurs et prières. Elle regrettait profondément de ne pas lui avoir fait deviner son amour avant qu'il ne quittât la ville, et qu'il risque maintenant de mourir sans l'avoir su. Episodiquement, elle ressentit de la colère contre lui d'avoir mis ainsi sa vie en danger – il lui avait dit avoir l'intention de revenir saint et sauf, avant de prendre d'assaut un vaisseau dont il avait lui-même dit qu'il était trop grand pour le Jupiter – mais son cœur était trop enclin à la tendresse pour qu'elle continuât dans cette voie.

Le soulagement vint, finalement, d'un courrier exprès du comte d'Anglesey, qui était lui-même allé à Plymouth. Il avait trouvé son neveu gravement blessé, mais bien moins que ce que les journaux avaient présenté, et il informait les amis du capitaine Stanton qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter autant ils le faisaient sans doute. La blessure au bras était particulièrement grave, mais, notait-il, ce n'était qu'un membre, et le capitaine Stanton guérirait donc d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il espérait que son neveu pourrait être déplacé d'ici une ou deux semaines vers l'hôtel de ville du comte, où il pourrait achever sa convalescence de façon plus confortable.

Ce bref billet submergea Georgiana d'une vague de soulagement comme elle n'en avait jamais connue, et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, comme souvent ces derniers jours, mais c'était cette fois des larmes de soulagement. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda ce qui allait maintenant arriver. Il était de retour en Angleterre ; il allait sans doute y être un certain temps, tandis qu'il guérissait. Elle s'était attendue à devoir l'attendre des années, et aurait désormais quelque chance de le voir. Non, elle _devait_ en trouver l'opportunité ; elle devait lui faire part de son inclination, ouvertement, s'il le fallait. C'était la seule chose à faire, après avoir été si misérable à l'idée de sa mort.

Elizabeth et Darcy avaient discuté de la même chose dans son cabinet de travail, une pièce bien plus large que son équivalent de Curzon Street, et avaient décidé qu'une partie de la famille au moins devait retourner en ville. Si le capitaine Stanton devait s'y rendre, alors Georgiana devait avoir une chance de le voir. Darcy proposa tout d'abord que Mme Annesley se chargeât d'elle là-bas, mais tous deux savaient ce plan inadéquat. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que le gentilhomme ne décède _pas_ de ses blessures, où, s'il survivait, qu'il ne rejette pas Georgiana, et ils ne la laisseraient pas traverser une telle épreuve sans être là pour la soutenir. Par ailleurs, ils devraient trouver une autre raison que la présence du capitaine pour y être – on savait qu'ils s'étaient retirés à Pemberley, et il paraîtrait étrange qu'ils rentrent soudainement en ville pour un homme qui n'avait aucun arrangement avec leur sœur.

« Je m'étais dit que nous devrions faire peindre votre portrait, avant que la grossesse ne soit trop avancée », dit Darcy. « Nous pourrions bien sûr faire venir quelqu'un ici, mais ce serait beaucoup simple de le faire faire en ville. Cela pourrait être un motif raisonnable, si vous acceptez de partager la nouvelle que vous attendez un enfant, avec nos plus proches amis du moins. »

« Je dois admettre que je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela paraîtra si urgent », dit Elizabeth. Nul dans sa famille ne s'était jamais fait faire le portrait, uniquement des miniatures ; Longbourn n'avait rien de semblable à la galerie de Pemberley, où générations après générations étaient accrochées pour la postérité.

« Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je souhaite penser, ni vous obliger à réfléchir », dit-il, l'air très déconcerté. « Mais il vaut mieux qu'une dame fasse réaliser son portrait _avant_ la naissance de son premier enfant. »

Elizabeth rougit en comprenant ce qu'il disait, car bien sûr, il y avait un risque que la femme ne survive pas à la naissance. Elle savait que c'était un risque auquel elle et Jane étaient toutes deux exposées, mais il avait raison, il était inutile de s'attarder là-dessus.

« Je suis désolé, Elizabeth », dit-il, lui prenant la main. « Je n'avais pas l'intention d'évoquer une chose si perturbante. Votre mère a eu cinq enfants en bonne santé ; je suis persuadé que vous ferez de même. »

« Si j'ai cinq filles, je croirai sans aucun doute que le sort nous en veut, à nous les femmes Bennet, et je ne garantis pas que je n'aurai pas son obsession à marier mes filles. »

« Si cela est le cas, nous devrons juste faire un effort pour nous lier d'amitié avec plus de familles comme les Stanton, qui sont pleines de gentilshommes. »

« Je serais déjà plus que satisfaite de voir l'actuelle Mlle Darcy mariée à un Stanton. Je suis bien incapable de m'inquiéter des futures Mlle Darcy, avant même qu'elles ne soient nées. »

« Moi non plus », dit Darcy. » Vous devriez aussi visiter un docteur en ville, maintenant que j'y pense. Je sais que vous aviez l'intention de voir M. Alderman quand il viendra voir Jane, et j'ai le plus grand respect pour lui. Mais c'est un médecin de campagne – il traite toutes sortes de maladies – et voir un spécialiste des accouchements sera parfaitement accepté par nos relations comme une raison d'être en ville. »

« Je suppose que ce serait plus prudent de toute façon. »

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte, et Darcy dit, « Entrez ».

C'était Georgiana, l'air tout à fait résolue. « Je souhaite aller en ville », dit-elle. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'y accompagner ; Mme Annesley a dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi. »

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, Georgiana », dit Darcy. « Elizabeth et moi discutions justement du fait que nous avons quelques affaires à régler en ville, étant donné sa grossesse. Cela serait une bonne idée d'y aller rapidement, n'est-ce pas, afin de voir comment notre ami récupère ? »

Georgiana comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait dire, et un large sourire illumina son visage. « Oh oui, merci, Fitzwilliam ! Je suis d'accord, ce serait exactement le bon moment. »

XXX

Avant qu'ils ne partent pour Londres, ils reçurent une autre lettre de Plymouth, celle-ci rédigée d'une écriture inconnue et assez maladroite, si bien qu'Elizabeth mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle venait du capitaine Stanton lui-même. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva à l'intérieur un pire gribouillage, et comprit qu'il l'avait écrite de la main gauche. Les gentilshommes étaient encore une fois dans le cabinet de Darcy – un architecte devait venir voir Charles dans quelques jours, et il souhaitait recueillir une nouvelle fois l'opinion de Darcy et de M. Bennet avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, car ils devaient convoyer M. Bennet jusqu'à Longbourn avant de se rendre à Londres. Toutes les dames étaient assises dans la salle de musique – Georgiana avait fini de s'exercer depuis un bon moment, mais elles n'avaient ressenti aucun désir de bouger – et Elizabeth lut la lettre à voix haute :

 _« Chère Mme Darcy,_

 _« Mon oncle m' a informé qu'il avait écrit à tous nos amis sur mon état de santé, j'espère donc que vous n'êtes pas trop surprise en apprenant que – si je suis loin d'être en bonne santé – je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. Il semble qu'un capitaine gravement blessé rende les victoires navales bien plus spectaculaires, si bien qu'entre l'amirauté et les journaux, ma santé a empiré._

 _« Je vais assez bien pour qu'ils aient prévu de me déplacer demain. Je voyagerai dans la diligence de mon oncle, et je resterai chez lui jusqu'à mon rétablissement. Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'être prêt à reprendre la mer avant mon navire – le pauvre Jupiter a été cruellement abîmé. Dix-huit hommes de mon équipage sont morts, et ils sont nombreux à avoir été blessés – je les pleure, même si je sais que ce nombre est faible après une telle bataille._

 _« Mon oncle m'a dit que votre famille était à Pemberley pour le printemps et l'été, il semble donc que je doive être privé de votre compagnie en ville. J'espère que vous continuerez à écrire afin de me rassurer sur la santé et le bonheur de votre famille._

 _« Votre serviteur dévoué,_

 _« MATTHEW STANTON »_

La lettre était brève, mais écrite si laborieusement qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Elle cacha l'état de son écriture jusqu'à ce que Georgiana se prépare à quitter la pièce. Elizabeth la suivit dans le couloir, et dit, « Je vous donne ceci, mais avant cela je dois vous dire qu'il semblerait qu'il ait écrit de la main gauche. »

« Oh non – Pensez-vous qu'il a perdu un bras, comme Nelson ? »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, son oncle avait l'air de dire que son arme devrait peut-être – devrait peut-être être amputé », dit Elizabeth. « Cela changerait-il quelque chose pour vous, s'il avait perdu un bras ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! – sauf que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait continuer à jouer du violoncelle, et cela me ferait de la peine pour lui », dit Georgiana. « Mais cette possibilité n'a aucune influence sur mon affection. »

* * *

11 Nom du navire en français dans le texte (ndlt).

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Mes deux capitaines de fiction préférés – Jack Aubrey et Frederick Wentworth – tout comme le très réel Lord Thomas Cochrane (qui pourrait bien avoir inspiré les auteurs de ces marins fictifs), ont fait carrière en capturant une frégate alors qu'ils commandaient un sloop.

Pour m'en différencier, j'ai mis le capitaine Stanton à la tête d'un vaisseau de 50 canons pour capturer un vaisseau de 74 canons. Ce fait d'armes n'est pas basé sur une action navale spécifique qui se soit déroulée au cours des Cents Jours de Napoléon, mais je pense que, dans le cadre des circonstances très spécifiques qui seront relatées dans les chapitres à venir, cette bataille aurait été réaliste (ou du moins aussi réaliste que l'existence de M. Darcy) ; quelques batailles inégales assez similaires ont eu lieu.

Récompenser la victoire d'un capitaine par un titre de baronnet aurait également été réaliste. D'ailleurs, mon modèle pour le capitaine Stanton n'est pas l'un des capitaines susmentionnés, mais Philip Broke, le gentilhomme capitaine du HMS Shannon, qui fut fait baronnet pour sa victoire sur l'USS Chesapeake. Le hasard fait que Broke a étudié à l'académie navale de Portsmouth à la même époque que le frère de Jane Austen, Charles.

La victoire du capitaine Stanton aurait certainement été célébrée, mais n'aurait eu aucune influence sur l'issue de la guerre, la bataille de Waterloo étant imminente.


	45. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Leur retour en ville ne pouvait être réalisé sans passer au moins une nuit à l'auberge, et ils ne pouvaient guère ramener M. Bennet à Longbourn sans y passer une autre nuit. Sitôt furent-ils sortis de la calèche que Kitty se précipita pour embrasser Georgiana, et après avoir brièvement salué Elizabeth et Darcy, Kitty mena son amie vers le jardin afin qu'elles s'y promènent et discutent en privé.

Elizabeth, Darcy, Mme Annesley, et M. et Mme Bennet se rendirent au salon, et quand Mme Bennet eut demandé à Hill d'amener quelque collation aux pauvres voyageurs fatigués, elle s'assit et dit immédiatement :

« Eh bien, cette affaire avec le capitaine Stanton est très contrariante ! Et s'il arrivait la même chose au capitaine Ramsey ? Que deviendra la pauvre Kitty ? »

« Maman, nous sommes en guerre, et c'est un risque dans leur carrière. Et je vous supplie de ne pas en parler devant Georgiana ; le capitaine Stanton était un prétendant avant la guerre, et ce sujet la bouleverse », dit Elizabeth. Elle ne savait pas si Kitty s'était attendue à un tel éclat, ou avait seulement voulu réconforter son amie, mais elle était formidablement reconnaissante que sa sœur eût isolé Georgiana du reste de la famille.

« Leur carrière ! Je suppose que cela ne ferait pas de mal que le capitaine Ramsey gagne un peu plus de parts de prise – je voudrais que lui et Kitty aient au moins trois mille livres par an. On peut donc comprendre qu'il soit parti en guerre, mais dans l'intérêt de Kitty, j'espère qu'il n'en pâtira pas », dit Mme Bennet. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que le capitaine Stanton _a_ déjà plus de trois mille livres par an. Quel besoin avait-il de plus d'argent ? Il aurait dû laisser le Polonais aux autres capitaines. »

« Mme Bennet, j'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas bien comment marchent les _guerres_ , ni ne réalisez l'immensité des océans », dit finalement M. Bennet, car ni Elizabeth, ni Darcy ne trouvait de réponse à la déclaration de sa mère.

« J'ai de meilleures nouvelles, maman », dit Elizabeth, jetant un coup d'œil à son époux pour s'assurer qu'il était d'accord avec elle pour distraire Mme Bennet au moyen de la seule bonne nouvelle qu'ils pouvaient à ce moment délivrer. « J'attends un enfant. »

Mme Bennet regarda sa fille pendant quelques instants, prise de court par cette nouvelle inattendue, avant de s'exclamer : « Eh bien, il était temps ! Tous ces mois gaspillés en ville sans produire d'héritier. Tu aurais dû commencer dès que possible, Lizzy ! Tu ne sais pas combien de filles tu auras avant d'obtenir un fils. »

Elizabeth sentit son visage s'enflammer, sûre que ses joues étaient toutes rouges, et l'expression sur le visage de son époux – un mélange de sympathie et d'embarras – ne l'aida pas.

« Où est cette collation ? Hill ! » lança finalement Mme Bennet dans le silence qui suivit.

La collation fut produite, et tous, sauf peut-être Mme Bennet, furent soulagés de pouvoir se distraire en mangeant et buvant. C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Kitty et Georgiana. Cette dernière avait l'air plus en forme qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours, mais restait plus mince et plus pâle qu'une demoiselle de son âge n'aurait dû l'être. Mme Bennet le remarqua, se leva et s'approcha de Georgiana. Elizabeth se crispa en songent à ce que sa mère risquait de dire, mais Mme Bennet se contenta de passer un bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille et de dire, « Oh, pauvre enfant. Je vais vous faire amener une tasse de lait chaud par Hill. J'ai toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que le lait chaud pour réconforter l'âme. »

C'était un souvenir d'enfance qu'Elizabeth avait quasiment oublié, mais à sa seule mention, elle pouvait presque savourer le lait chaud sur sa langue, et sentir le réconfort inégalé de l'étreinte d'une mère. Georgiana, qui n'avait pas connu un tel réconfort depuis très longtemps, s'appuya contre Mme Bennet et sembla en partie consolée, et Elizabeth sourit à sa mère avec affection, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

XXX

Quand ils atteignirent Curzon Street, les journaux étalaient déjà l'information que le « galant capitaine Stanton » était arrivé en ville. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de maîtresse de maison à l'hôtel du comte, ces dames ne pouvaient pas y rendre de visite matinale, mais Darcy s'y rendit, fut informé que le capitaine Stanton se reposait à l'étage, et resta environ une demi-heure avec le comte.

C'est le plus proche qu'ils furent du capitaine Stanton au cours de leurs trois premiers jours en ville. Georgiana était déçue, mais tant qu'il était en convalescence, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'attendre à le rencontrer. Elizabeth avait rendez-vous avec un obstétricien, et l'on trouva un peintre portraitiste afin qu'elle puisse commencer à poser pour lui. En dehors de cela, ils rendirent visite aux Fitzwilliam, aux Gardiner et à la vicomtesse Tonbridge, et n'installèrent pas le heurtoir à la porte, souhaitant attendre dans le calme et garder leur présence à Londres aussi discrète que possible. Sinon, le flot régulier d'engagements en société reprendrait, et Darcy était inflexible sur le fait que rien ne devait venir fatiguer Elizabeth pendant qu'elle était enceinte.

C'est le troisième jour que le nom du capitaine Stanton commença à apparaître dans les pages mondaines de tous les journaux, car il avait été l'invité d'honneur d'un dîner donné par le duc de Clarencei. Il y apparut le lendemain, ayant dîné avec le prince régentii lui-même, après que le titre de baronnet promis lui eût été conféré. En lisant qu'il était sorti en société non pas une, mais deux fois, sans leur rendre visite, Georgiana commença à craindre de ne pas être aussi importante pour lui qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Néanmoins, il leur rendit visite ce jour-là, à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Ils se trouvaient tous au salon et se redressèrent quand M. Miller annonça : « Le capitaine _Sir_ Matthew Stanton, et le capitaine George Campbell, de la marine royale », car M. Miller avait lu les journaux aussi attentivement que le reste d'entre eux, et abhorrait d'annoncer un invité de manière inappropriée.

Dès que Georgiana le vit, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir souhaité qu'il leur eût rendu visite plus tôt. Il avait toujours été un grand et bel homme, à l'apparente bonne santé, mais il avait maintenant l'air pâle et décharné ; cela lui prit un certain temps rien que pour pénétrer dans la pièce, et il semblait s'appuyer sur sa canne plus qu'il n'était approprié. Georgiana nota avec soulagement que son bras était intact, bien qu'il portât une écharpe assez similaire à celle qu'elle avait eue elle-même. Ce n'est qu'après avoir observé tout cela qu'elle porta quelque attention au capitaine Campbell, un homme assez corpulent, de taille moyenne, qui portait le même uniforme que le capitaine Stanton et auquel une balafre couverte de points de suture barrait la joue, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir l'air vraiment joyeux. Georgiana réalisa que ce devait être le lieutenant Campbell, récemment promu.

« Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous présenter à votre compagnon ? » demanda Darcy, car bien qu'il ait été annoncé, et qu'ils le connaissent à travers les lettres du capitaine Stanton, aucun d'eux n'avait fait sa connaissance de façon formelle.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Capitaine Campbell, voici M. Darcy, Mme Darcy, Mlle Darcy et Mme Annesley. »

« Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance », dit le capitaine Campbell. « Je dois dire que le capitaine Stanton m'a tant parlé de votre famille que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître. »

« J'ai le même sentiment », dit Georgiana. « Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il convient de vous féliciter de votre promotion ? »

« Vous êtes très aimable, Mlle Darcy – oui, j'ai effectivement été promu au rang de lieutenant de vaisseau pour notre action contre le Polonais. »

« Et c'est bien mérité », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Il ne le dira pas, mais il a ramené au port deux vaisseaux qui s'étaient presque détruits mutuellement, avec trois cents Français en colère dans la cale du Polonais. C'est une des promotions les plus justifiées que j'aie jamais vue. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Georgiana en le regardant. « Je m'excuse – nous devons aussi vous féliciter pour votre titre de baronnet. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Darcy. J'ai du mal à m'habituer moi-même à cette idée », dit-il. « Et en retour, je souhaite m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir rendu visite plut tôt. Je n'ai pas été maître de mon temps – même aujourd'hui, j'ai à peine pu quitter la maison de mon oncle tant les visiteurs étaient nombreux. Tous ceux que moi et mon oncle connaissons, même fort peu, souhaitent me voir. Le capitaine Campbell a été assez aimable pour m'aider à m'évader – je ne pouvais plus le supporter. »

« Trouvez-vous du temps pour vous rétablir ? »

« Pas autant que ne le voudraient les docteurs et mon chirurgien, Clerkwell, mais je me sens mieux que je n'en ai l'air, je vous assure », dit-il. « Je m'en voudrais de ne pas mentionner que vous semblez fort bien, Mlle Darcy. J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien. »

Ils l'assurèrent que c'était le cas ; eux-mêmes pouvaient voir qu'il avait raison – Georgiana avait très bonne mine. En dépit de ses mots rassurants, elle l'examinait toujours d'un œil inquiet – ils le faisaient tous – mais après des mois d'abattement, l'essentiel de sa bonne humeur et de sa légèreté semblait lui être revenus à l'instant où il était entré.

« Pouvons-nous solliciter de vous un récit de la bataille ? » demanda Darcy.

« Bien sûr », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Cela s'est passé quelques jours après ma dernière lettre à Mme Darcy. Nous avons traversé une autre tempête. Elle a éparpillé l'escadrille du blocus, et nous a écartés de notre propre route – il semblerait que le Polonais se soit glissé hors du port à ce moment. Nous l'avons repéré au large de la côte, à proximité de Lorient. Nous avions l'avantage du vent, heureusement, le choix nous revenait donc d'engager ou non le combat. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'avantage du vent ? » demanda Georgiana.

« Mes excuses, Mlle Darcy, j'aurais dû l'expliquer plus précisément », dit-il. « Vous vous souviendrez peut-être que quand nous sommes allés naviguer sur la Tamise, nous devions régulièrement tirer des bords pour descendre la rivière, car le vent ne soufflait pas dans une direction favorable. »

« Oui, je me souviens », dit Georgiana.

« En ce cas, vous vous souvenez peut-être comme il a été simple de remonter le fleuve, car le vent était presque derrière nous, nous poussant en avant », dit-il, s'arrêtant pour vérifier que Georgiana comprenait. Elle hocha la tête. « Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, imaginez que nous soyons deux vaisseaux, l'un descendant le fleuve, l'autre le remontant. On dit du navire profitant du vent le plus favorable qu'il a l'avantage du vent, car il peut choisir s'il veut combattre l'autre navire, ou éviter l'affrontement. »

« Oh – je comprends », dit Georgiana.

« Je n'en doutais pas », sourit-il. « Donc, nous avions la chance d'avoir l'avantage du vent sur le Polonais, et vu la façon dont il naviguait, l'équipage semblait inexpérimenté. Même ainsi, préparer l'assaut n'était pas une décision aisée à prendre – en plus d'avoir beaucoup plus de canons que nous, ses canons les plus larges envoient des boulets de trente-deux livres, là où les nôtres n'en font que vingt-quatre. En temps normal, nous aurions fui le combat contre lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à le combattre, dans ce cas ? » demanda Darcy.

« La mer était encore agitée après la tempête », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Dans de telles circonstances, il ne pouvait pas manœuvrer et garder les sabords du pont inférieur ouverts, de peur que le vaisseau ne soit inondé. Le Jupiter est plutôt manœuvrable pour sa taille ; si nous étions capables d'en faire un affrontement impliquant de nombreuses manœuvres, les choses seraient sans doute plus égales. Voyez-vous, les canons les plus larges sont sur le pont inférieur d'un navire – si nos sabords inférieurs à tous deux étaient fermés, ce ne serait plus que ses boulets de dix-huit livres contre nos boulets de douze livres, et si ce n'est toujours pas égal, cela nous donne de bien meilleures chances. Ma raison principale, cependant, était de savoir que notre équipage était descendu à trois bordées en moins de six minutes – comme vous vous en souvenez peut-être après ma dernière lettre, nous nous sommes beaucoup exercés, et nous sommes considérablement améliorés. L'artillerie française n'a jamais été très bonne, et je m'attendais à ce que ce soit bien pire avec un équipage à peine sorti du port, alors que la guerre venait seulement de reprendre. »

« Son hypothèse était correcte, sans quoi aucun de nous ne serait là pour en parler », rit le capitaine Campbell.

« Oui, et il nous a horriblement mutilé comme nous attaquions – il a même ouvert ses sabords inférieurs un moment, avant de se raviser », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Nous étions dans son champ de tir bien avant qu'il ne soit dans le nôtre ; tout ce que nous pouvions faire était de garder autant d'hommes que possible sous le pont, allongés à côté de leurs canons, afin qu'ils ne soient pas atteints par les tirs. Nous avions déployé toutes les voiles possibles, mais tout de même, je vous assure que cela a été le plus long mille de ma vie. Nous les avons un peu touchés avec nos canons de chasse, mais n'avons réussi qu'à couper une partie de son gréement – ses cordes. »

« Oh, mais nous avons pris notre revanche quand il a été à notre portée », dit le capitaine Campbell. « Il était à cinq minutes de la bordée, et quand nous nous sommes finalement tournés pour envoyer la nôtre, nous lui avons lancé une pleine bordée, tous nos canons à la fois – on ne peut faire cela qu'avec de jeunes navires, savez-vous – et en visant leur mât de misaine, pour voir si nous pouvions le démâter. Cela les a prodigieusement secoués, et leur mât de misaine est bien tombé. »

Georgiana avait lu les lettres du capitaine Stanton si fréquemment que le papier s'amincissait au niveau des plis, à force d'être plié et replié, et elle en était fort heureuse. Elle avait une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait ce qu'ils décrivaient, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre que ce fût une vision correcte, c'était à tout le moins suffisant pour illustrer leur récit.

« Avez-vous gardé les caronades ? » demanda Georgiana.

Sa question fut récompensée par un sourire complice du capitaine Stanton. « Tout à fait », dit-il, puis il expliqua au reste du groupe : « J'ai échangé nos canons longs à six livres sur le pont contre des caronades à trente-six livres la pièce. Ils sont plus courts, afin que le navire supporte quand même le poids, mais pas très précis jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à bout portant. Tout de même, j'ai été bien content de les avoir quand nous nous sommes enfin rapprochés. »

« Absolument, votre caronade à trente-six livres est un vrai broyeur », dit le capitaine Campbell. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont nous nous en serions tirés sans eux, même si tout notre équipage travaillait dur et vite. »

« Tous les hommes du Jupiter ont été dignes du vaisseau, et les hommes aux voiles ont accompli leur devoir tout autant que les canonniers », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Nous avons finalement réussi à le prendre en poupe, et l'y cogner très violemment – nous avons touché son gouvernail, afin qu'il ne puisse être piloté. »

« Je pensais alors que nous l'avions, tant que nous faisions notre devoir », dit le capitaine Campbell. « Nous sommes arrivés et l'avons touchés plusieurs fois à la mitraille – des paquets de plus petits boulets qui se désagrègent quand on les tire – afin de dégager un peu plus le pont, car si nous suspections que l'équipage était loin d'être complet, le Polonais avait toujours plus d'hommes que le Jupiter. »

Georgiana pâlit un peu en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire à propos de la mitraille et de dégager le pont du Polonais ; elle avait su, bien sûr, que beaucoup plus d'hommes de ce vaisseau avaient été tués que ceux du Jupiter, mais elle n'avait pas compris comment cela s'était déroulé, ni que cela avait été nécessaire pour que le vaisseau du capitaine Stanton l'emportât.

Son frère pensait apparemment la même chose, car il dit : « Je pense que nous avons entendu assez des détails sur cette partie du combat, ces dames étant présentes. »

« Bien sûr », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Tout ce que vous devez savoir de ces moments est que nous savions désormais que notre artillerie était fort supérieure à la leur, ce qui a empiré au fur et à mesure de l'affrontement, et leur proue étant neutralisée, ils ne pouvaient manœuvrer. Nous avons donc attendu autant que possible avant de lancer un coup de semonce et de passer à l'abordage. A partir de là nous sommes passés aux mousquets et aux pistolets, ou bien au combat au corps à corps. »

« Notre capitaine n'en a rien dit à personne », dit fièrement le capitaine Campbell, avec un signe de tête en direction du capitaine Stanton, « mais il avait reçu une pièce de mitraille du Polonais dans le ventre – car ils nous tiraient dessus, même s'ils n'avaient pas la même vélocité que nous – avant même de mener l'abordage. »

« Je l'avais à peine réalisé moi-même », dit le capitaine Stanton, l'air un peu embarrassé. « Au combat, on devient si concentré sur sa tâche que seules les blessures les plus critiques en arrivent au point d'exiger l'attention. »

« Oui », dit le capitaine Campbell. « Nous l'avons bien vu au cours de l'abordage, car notre capitaine a été touché à la jambe par un tir de pistolet, et a continué à charger. Puis un des "Frenchies" a porté un méchant coup à son bras – notre Amos Brown s'est chargé de cette grenouille avec – avec – non, voilà un détail que M. Darcy préférerait sûrement que je passe sous silence. Notre capitaine, il a lâché son épée sous le coup, mais il l'a ramassée de l'autre main, et a continué à se battre. Vous pouvez croire que ça a mis le feu au ventre de tous nos hommes – ça a été rapidement fini ensuite. »

Georgiana pâlit un peu plus cette fois. Elle connaissait le capitaine Stanton depuis si longtemps comme un gentilhomme assez calme que cette facette plus martiale avait toujours été assez abstraite pour elle. Bien sûr, il avait été blessé, mais elle n'avait pas compris que cela avait été au cours d'un brutal combat au corps à corps. Selon toute probabilité, il avait tué des hommes sur le pont du Polonais, et avait été fort proche d'être tué lui-même. Cela le changeait, à ses yeux, mais pas de façon négative ; elle tenait sa bravoure en estime, elle chérissait le fait qu'il pût être si aimable avec elle et néanmoins mener des hommes dans un tel combat.

« Quand un vaisseau se rend, il affale ses couleurs – il abaisse son drapeau – et quand le Polonais l'a fait, nous avons poursuivi tous les Français jusqu'à la cale, au cas où ils changent d'avis », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Leur capitaine était mort, tout comme leur premier lieutenant ; leur sous-lieutenant m'a donc donné son épée, comme le veut la coutume. Après cela, vous allez devoir faire appel au capitaine Campbell, car je ne me souviens pas du reste. »

« Vous êtes resté conscient un peu plus longtemps », dit le capitaine Campbell. « Mais nous avons été obligés de vous porter jusqu'au Jupiter afin que le vieux Clerkwell puisse se mettre au travail. Nous avons ensuite commencé à réparer aussi vite que possible – nous ne savions pas quels autres navires français étaient sortis de Brest et pouvaient tomber sur nous, et nous n'étions absolument pas en état de combattre un autre vaisseau de ligne. Vers la fin de l'affrontement, tous les canons que le Polonais pouvait porter avait été dirigés vers le bas, aussi bas qu'ils le pouvaient, pour essayer de trouer notre coque au-dessous de la ligne de flottaison – ils avaient l'intention de nous couler – c'était leur seule chance de s'échapper – et nous avions jusqu'à neuf pieds d'eau dans la cale. Les pompes ont travaillé jusqu'à Plymouth.

« J'ai pris le Polonais, et Rigby, notre sous-lieutenant, s'est chargé du Jupiter. Ils étaient encore nombreux au port, à préparer nos navires pour la guerre, et leurs équipages ont immédiatement découvert ce qui s'était passé, car notre pavillon flottait au-dessus des couleurs françaises, comme c'est la coutume lorsqu'un vaisseau capture une prise, et ils étaient tous au bastingage pour nous acclamer. Je dois admettre que jusque-là, j'avais surtout ressenti du soulagement, mais à les entendre, mon cœur s'est gonflé de joie. J'aurais seulement souhaité que le capitaine Stanton – je suis désolé, le capitaine Sir Matthew Stanton – ait été sur le pont pour entendre ça. »

« Capitaine Stanton me convient parfaitement. En réalité, à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit _capitaine Sir_ , je me retourne pour voir à qui l'on s'adresse, car je ne m'attends jamais à ce que ce soit moi », fit l'objet de cette correction.

« Vous n'allez pas nous dire que vous n'appréciez pas d'avoir été fait baronnet », dit Darcy. « Si c'est le cas, vous serez bien le premier homme de ce royaume à exprimer ce genre de sentiment. »

« Pas du tout », dit le capitaine Stanton. « J'apprécie pleinement l'honneur, aussi bien pour moi que pour mes héritiers, et bien sûr pour la marine, mais je m'enorgueillirai toujours plus d'être le capitaine Stanton que Sir Matthew, et je trouve que lorsque l'on combine les deux, c'est plus embarrassant que je ne le souhaite. »

Sa voix était fort lasse tandis qu'il disait ces mots, et Georgiana voyait clairement que ses forces l'abandonnaient ; il avait été assez animé, en racontant ses souvenirs de la bataille, mais il restait cet homme qui avait été inconscient durant la majorité du voyage entre Lorient et Plymouth.

« Monsieur, vous avez l'air fatigué », dit-elle. « Pouvons-nous vous faire apporter quelque collation ? Du café ou du thé ? »

« Clerkwell m'a encouragé à boire autant de porto que possible, si jamais vous en avez. Il estime que cela régénère le sang, et il semble que j'en aie perdu beaucoup. »

Georgiana se leva, avec l'intention de parler à Mme Wright, mais Elizabeth lui fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait. Bientôt, un domestique entra avec un verre de porto et un verre de madère, que préférait le capitaine Campbell. Le reste d'entre eux prirent un peu de thé, et les marins ne restèrent pas longtemps après voir fini leur boisson, car le capitaine Stanton avait toujours l'air épuisé.

Georgiana le regarda partir par la fenêtre, tandis que le capitaine Campbell l'aidait précautionneusement à monter dans la voiture du comte d'Anglesey. Son bonheur était restauré, à juste titre : il leur avait rendu visite, il était resté bien plus longtemps qu'on n'aurait pu l'attendre d'un homme dans son état, et il avait dit qu'elle avait l'air _fort bien_. On était encore fort loin d'un arrangement entre eux deux, mais elle jugeait qu'au moins, maintenant, elle avait une chance. Il était en vie, et ils étaient tous deux à Londres, et elle _allait_ essayer de capturer son cœur, maintenant qu'une chance lui en avait été offerte.

* * *

12 Le titre de duc de Clarence était traditionnellement attribué aux jeunes membres de la famille royale anglaise et britannique. William, duc de Clarence, était fils du roi et frère du régent en 1815. Il accéda au trône en 1830 sous le nom de William IV (Guillaume IV), et son règne fut marqué par de nombreuses réformes politiques et sociales : les lois sur les indigents furent actualisées, le fut encadré, l'esclavage fut dans presque tout l' et la loi de réforme de 1832 réforma le système électoral britannique (ndlt).

13 Le prince George fut prince régent de 1811 à 1820, du fait de la maladie mentale de son père. Il accéda au trône en 1820 sous le nom de George IV. Il mena un style de vie extravagant qui contribua aux modes de la Régence anglaise, et fut un mécène pour de nouvelles formes d'arts, de goûts et de loisirs (ndlt).


	46. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Elizabeth avait rendez-vous avec le Dr Whittling le lendemain matin, et après l'avoir examinée de bien plus près qu'elle souhaitât voir quiconque d'autre que son époux, il fut totalement d'accord avec son estimation qu'elle était enceinte.

Elizabeth ressenti un soulagement formidable à entendre cela. Elle avait été de plus en plus certaine qu'elle l'était – tout ce que disait Sarah, et les changements qu'elle sentait dans son corps semblaient le confirmer. Mais de l'entendre dire par un expert en ce domaine était autre chose, et la cause d'une grande joie.

« Merci, monsieur, je suis si heureuse de vous l'entendre confirmer. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cela a mis tant de temps à arriver, après que nous nous soyons mariés ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ma femme de chambre pense que le climat londonien n'était peut-être pas propice à concevoir un enfant, et lorsque j'ai mentionné cette théorie à ma famille, ils ont fait remarquer que j'avais perdu plus de poids qu'il n'est raisonnable, pendant que nous y étions. Je dois admettre que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. »

« Votre famille pourrait bien avoir raison », dit-il, « néanmoins je vous déconseille de faire de votre femme de chambre votre sage-femme, sauf si elle a quelque qualification en ce domaine. Il y a également une chance que vous ayez conçu, mais perdu l'enfant. Nous sommes accoutumés à penser à la fausse-couche comme à un événement dramatique, mais de plus en plus de personnes pensent que cela peut arriver au tout début de la grossesse, si les circonstances ne se prêtent pas à porter l'enfant à terme. Dans ce cas, la fausse-couche vous apparaîtra comme des menstruations un peu plus abondantes que de coutume. »

« Je crois que cela a été le cas à quelques reprises », dit Elizabeth d'une voix voilée. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela pouvait être quelque chose de la sorte. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Darcy. Si votre utérus n'était pas capable de porter un enfant à terme, cela était pour le mieux. Cependant, je dois vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici en ville, si vous pensez que l'atmosphère vous y est défavorable. »

« Certaines choses nous ont rappelés ici. Parmi elles, bien sûr, mon époux et moi souhaitions que je voie un obstétricien », dit-elle, inclinant la tête dans sa direction. « Nous comptons retourner assez rapidement à Pemberley. »

« Très bien », dit-il. « C'est la seule chose que je vous conseille, car dans une telle situation, ce que vous pensez être bon pour la santé de l'enfant est plutôt important. Les personnes de votre rang ne restent pas en ville l'été, de toute façon, mais je vous encourage à ne pas rester plus d'une quinzaine de jours, voire moins longtemps. J'écrirai une note à votre médecin de campagne, si vous le souhaitez, et lui ferai mes recommandations pour prendre soin de vous. »

« Je vous en prie, j'apprécierais cela. »

Le cabinet du Dr Whittling avait un petit salon privé, hors de la pièce où il examinait ses patients, et Darcy attendait là.

« Tout va bien », lui dit Elizabeth. « Le Dr Whittling confirme que j'attends un enfant, et pour l'instant, la grossesse semble bien se dérouler. »

« Dieu merci », dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment ; Elizabeth pouvait voir qu'il était très heureux, et savait que son propre bonheur devait lui être tout aussi apparent.

« Il est en train d'écrire quelques notes, pour le Dr Alderman, sur les soins à m'apporter. »

« Bien – je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous garder tous deux en bonne santé. Cela aiderait-il d'aller à Bath, ou sur la côte ? »

« Ma mère a eu cinq enfants dans le Hertfordshire, et la mère de Sarah en a eu onze en Irlande », rit Elizabeth. « Je ne pense pas que de telles mesures soient nécessaires. En revanche, il a recommandé de ne pas nous attarder plus de quinze jours en ville. »

« J'espère seulement que les choses seront alors résolues pour Georgiana », dit-il, plaçant un petit sac de soie sur la table de la salle d'attente. Celui-ci tinta du bruit des guinées – le Dr Whittling était un gentilhomme, et par conséquent, ne demanderait jamais à être payé.

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'elles seront totalement résolues, mais à moins qu'il ne la rejette d'ici là, ils devraient en être à un point où Mme Annesley puisse se charger d'elle ; il n'a certainement pas l'air sur le point de mourir. Et Georgiana a l'air plus décidée à agir. »

XXX

Les objets de leur discussion étaient, à ce moment précis, en train de converser, car le capitaine Stanton avait rendu une nouvelle visite à Curzon Street. Le capitaine Campbell n'était avec lui ce jour-là, et Mme Annesley avait un talent rare chez une dame de compagnie, celui de se placer au centre de la discussion quand cela était nécessaire, et de se fondre dans le décor quand cela semblait plus important. Elle était assise, complètement concentrée sur sa broderie, afin que Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton pussent converser entre eux.

Georgiana remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu mieux ; il semblait marcher avec plus d'aisance, mais son visage n'avait pas retrouvé ses couleurs. Il lui dit qu'effectivement, il se sentait mieux, et qu'il était venu, en partie, pour délivrer une invitation. Son oncle donnerait un dîner en son honneur dans trois jours, et il espérait que les Darcy pourraient être présents.

« Oui, cela devrait être possible », dit Georgiana. « Je peux déjà vous assurer que nous n'avons aucun engagement préalable ce soir-là. Nous avons essayé de les limiter, car nous ne sommes en ville que pour quelque temps. »

« Oui, votre frère a partagé votre raison d'être en ville avec mon oncle, quand il nous a rendu visite », dit le capitaine Stanton. « S'il vous plaît, transmettez mes félicitations à votre sœur – je ne l'ai pas mentionné hier, car je ne savais pas si elle souhaitait que cela se sache. »

« Merci, je le lui dirai. Nous essayons pour l'instant de garder la nouvelle assez privée – seuls la famille et les amis proches le savent. Dites-moi, la vicomtesse Tonbridge sera-t-elle là ? Nous ne lui avons rendu visite qu'une seule fois, et sa compagnie m'a beaucoup manqué. »

« Mon oncle est sans doute en train de délivrer son invitation à cet instant », dit-il. « Et nous espérons également avoir quelques autres amis du club musical – Lady Barton, et les gentilshommes du quartet seront invités. Ce sera le plus grand événement qu'il ait organisé depuis un bon moment. Mon père lui-même sera là – c'est pour lui que nous n'avons pas pu fixer de date avant maintenant. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de sa date d'arrivée, avant de recevoir sa lettre ce matin. »

« Votre père – je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais entendu le mentionner. »

« Nous ne sommes pas proches », soupira-t-il. « Sa cure actuelle est dans le Lancashire, il vient donc rarement en ville. Il n'a jamais approuvé que je m'engage dans la marine – même s'il n'a pu exprimer sa désapprobation en public, puisque mon oncle me soutenait. Pour mon père, l'église était la seule profession honorable pour ses fils. »

« Même maintenant, alors que vous avez réussi ? »

« La fortune n'a certainement rien changé à son opinion », dit-il. « Il est possible que le titre de baronnet l'ait fait – d'ailleurs, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne en ville pour cela – mais je doute que ses sentiments profonds changent jamais. »

« Je suis désolée de l'entendre. »

« Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je songe beaucoup », dit-il. « Je suis plus chanceux que beaucoup d'autres, d'avoir au moins un lien familial fort. Mon oncle a toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider ma carrière – c'est lui qui m'a placé sur l'Iris, au service du capitaine, et qui a acheté tout le matériel de mon premier coffre de bord. »

« Puis-je vous demander l'âge que vous aviez, quand vous avez pris la mer ? »

« J'avais presque huit ans et demi. »

« Si jeune ! Je ne peux imaginer de quitter votre maison et tout ce que vous connaissiez à un si jeune âge. »

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais six ans, d'une fièvre suivant un accouchement – l'enfant était mort-né, une fille. Notre foyer n'a jamais vraiment été heureux après cela. »

Georgiana hocha la tête avec sympathie. « J'avais quatre ans quand ma mère est morte. Je n'ai que de brefs souvenirs d'elle. »

« Je me souviens peut-être un peu mieux, mais pas tant que cela. »

« Serait-il indiscret de vous demander pourquoi vous avez rejoint la marine ? »

« Pas du tout, Mlle Darcy », dit-il. « Le domaine de mon oncle est à côté de Chester, et nous passions tous nos étés là-bas, tous les garçons de la famille. L'année après la mort de ma mère, nous sommes allés à Anglesey en excursion, car mon oncle aimait l'idée de visiter le lieu homonyme du comté. Nous sous sommes rendu à South Stack – c'est ce rocher incroyablement haut sur une île, et comme nous venions d'arriver au sommet, une frégate de la marine royale a dépassé la pointe, toutes voiles dehors. Je ne sais pas quel était son nom, ni ce qu'elle pourchassait, mais c'était la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue. J'ai été saisi du désir d'être à son bord, d'appartenir à ce monde. Je crois que mon oncle a fait quelques commentaires élogieux sur la marine, et c'était fait, je m'étais mis en tête de m'engager dans la marine. »

« J'espère voir un tel spectacle un jour – cela a l'air si beau », dit Georgiana. « Nous ne sommes allés qu'aux lieux de baignade les plus traditionnels, et je dois admettre n'avoir jamais vu un navire de cette taille toutes voiles déployées. »

« J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez cette chance. J'admets volontiers être partial, mais je trouve que rien n'égale ce spectacle. »

Il ne partit que lorsque Mme Annesley commença à leur jeter des coups d'œil inquiets ; il était resté plus d'une heure, et s'attarder plus longtemps passait les limites de convenance pour une visite matinale, le reste de la famille étant absent. Georgiana fut surprise en réalisant qu'il était resté si longtemps.

Ils avaient si aisément conversé, et à propos de sujets si intimes, qu'elle se sentait plus assurée qu'il avait une réelle inclination pour elle, et elle résolut de lui confesser bientôt son affection. Elle ne choisirait pas le jour pour le faire ; elle ne préparerait pas de discours. Néanmoins, elle guetterait l'occasion, et quand celle-ci se manifesterait, elle ferait preuve d'audace, bien que cette idée fît violemment battre son cœur, et qu'une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahît. Elle _devait_ se montrer audacieuse – elle ne le laisserait pas repartir sans lui ouvrir son cœur.

XXX

Elizabeth et M. Darcy rentrèrent peu après le départ du capitaine Stanton ; ils s'étaient arrêtés pour une visite chez les Fitzwilliam après avoir quitté le cabinet du Dr Whittling. Ils se dirent tous deux heureux de l'invitation à dîner du comte – car cet événement valait certainement la peine de sortir – et exprimèrent un regret qu'ils ne ressentaient pas vraiment d'avoir manqué le capitaine, car ils devinaient qu'il avait dû concentrer son attention sur Georgiana, ce que Mme Annesley confirma ensuite privément à Elizabeth.

Sachant maintenant que l'on ne risquait pas de manquer sa visite, Elizabeth suggéra à Georgiana qu'elles sortent dans les magasins, pour voir comment la mode avait évolué, et s'acheter tout ce qu'elles ne trouveraient pas à Lambton. Georgiana acquiesça volontiers ; elle avait tant pratiqué le piano-forte ces dernières semaines qu'elle souhaitait acheter de nouvelles partitions, et elle apprécierait également de rendre visite à une ou deux modistes.

C'est dans le second magasin, alors qu'elles regardaient les tissus, qu'elles furent toutes deux abordées par Lady Caroline Harrison, née Bingley.

« Eliza Darcy, chère Mlle Darcy ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir toutes deux en ville. Je croyais que toute votre famille s'était retirée à Pemberley, avec mon frère et Jane », dit-elle. « Sir Sedgewick et moi ne sommes nous-mêmes ici que pour quelques jours avant notre voyage pour Hilcote. Brighton était affreusement ennuyeux en l'absence du régent. »

« Caroline, bonjour, quel plaisir de vous voir », réussit à dire Elizabeth. « Nous ne resterons pas longtemps en ville non plus. Charles et Jane vous ont peut-être informée que je porte un enfant. Je souhaitais voir un médecin en ville, et je vais avoir quelques séances de pose pour mon portrait. »

« Vous êtes donc tous en ville tandis que vos invités restent à Pemberley ? Comme c'est étrange. »

« Nous avons invité Charles et Jane à rester à Pemberley aussi longtemps qu'il en éprouvent le besoin pour acquérir Clareborne Manor et y construire leur nouvelle demeure », dit Elizabeth. « Ils ne s'offenseront pas que nous ayons à nous absenter, et ils font partie de la famille de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des étrangers. »

« Enfin, je suis contente de vous avoir croisées, car j'ai appris ce matin une nouvelle des plus intéressantes à propos d'un homme de votre connaissance. Il semblerait que votre ami Sir Matthew Stanton – et n'est-il pas au cœur de toutes les discussions en ville ! – soit fiancé à Lady Louise Barton. »

Elizabeth regarda Georgiana, paralysée par le choc, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage, tandis que Caroline continuait, sans remarquer la réaction de celle qu'elle prétendait son amie : « C'est lui qui a le plus à gagner à ce mariage, je pense. Je sais bien qu'il a été élevé au rang de baronnet, mais il reste un capitaine de marine. Et elle a cinquante mille livres, et est la fille d'un baron. Je me demande si elle changera d'avis avant la fin. »

« Cela ne peut être qu'une rumeur », dit Elizabeth. « Il nous a rendu visite ce matin et n'a rien dit de tel. »

« Peut-être ne souhaite-t-il pas le faire savoir pour le moment », dit Caroline. « Ce qui est absurde, étant donné le nombre d'articles sur lui dans les journaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai appris de Mme Polley, et elle est une bonne amie de Lady Barton. »

Elizabeth jeta un autre regard à Georgiana et sut qu'elles devaient toutes deux quitter le magasin immédiatement, plutôt que débattre plus avant sur ce point ; c'est à peine si Georgiana parvenait à rester composée.

« Caroline, voilà une nouvelle intéressante, mais nous devons vous faire nos adieux. J'ai promis à M. Darcy que nous serions de retour il y a une demi-heure », dit Elizabeth. « J'espère que votre voyage pour Hilcote se passera bien. »

« Eh bien, adieu à toutes deux », dit Caroline, saisissant la main d'Elizabeth et se penchant en avant. « A propos, je crois que je préférerais que vous m'appeliez toutes deux Lady Harrison quand nous nous rencontrons en société. Bien sûr, lors de rassemblements privés, Caroline serait approprié, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous entende nous exprimer de façon inconvenante en public. »

« Certainement », dit Elizabeth. « Je sais que vous prenez grand soin de converser de façon appropriée. Je suis sûre que vous êtes fort chagrinée de votre étourderie quand vous m'avez appelée Eliza Darcy. Adieu, Lady Harrison. »

Après une brève révérence, Elizabeth mena Georgiana hors du magasin et jusqu'à la voiture.

« Comment cela se peut-il ? » demanda Georgiana, laissant enfin ses larmes couler. « Comment peut-il – être fiancé à Lady Barton ? »

« Cela ne se peut pas, voilà l'explication la plus simple. Vous savez que de nombreuses rumeurs de fiançailles circulent en ville sans jamais se concrétiser. »

« Les fiançailles de Lord Alfred ont bien eu lieu ! »

« Je vous l'accorde, Georgiana. Mais il nous a rendu visite aujourd'hui, pour _vous_ parler, durant plus d'une heure. Pourquoi ferait-il cela s'il venait de se fiancer à Lady Barton ? »

« Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il passe chez elle, ni s'il lui avait rendu visite avant de venir nous voir. Il a mentionné qu'elle assisterait au dîner de son oncle », dit Georgiana. « Peut-être ont-ils l'intention de l'annoncer à cette occasion. Elle est très jolie – ils feraient un beau couple. Elle a toujours été fort effrontée en sa compagnie – et je ne l'étais pas. Et elle a cinquante mille livres ! »

« Qu'elle ait été audacieuse et ait cinquante mille livres ne signifient pas qu'il l'aime, ou souhaite l'épouser. Georgiana, je vous supplie de ne pas vous autoriser à croire cela, de ne pas laisser cela vous affecter, avant de l'entendre vous le confirmer. »

En dépit des tentatives continues d'Elizabeth, cependant, Georgiana ne se laissa pas consoler. Elle arriva à Curzon Street et se retira immédiatement dans ses appartements. Un plateau lui fut monté pour le dîner, et fut retourné intact.


	47. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Quand le plateau du petit-déjeuner de Georgiana revint également intouché, Elizabeth se rendit à l'étage, hochant la tête en direction de Mme Annesley, qui était dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, la porte ouverte au cas où Georgiana eût besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle frappa à la porte de Georgiana, ne reçut aucune réponse, et entra lentement.

Georgiana était là, réveillée et roulée en boule sur son lit. Elle avait l'air plate, comme vidée de toute son énergie, bien qu'elle ne fût pas à moitié aussi misérable que lorsque les jours du capitaine Stanton avaient semblé en danger. A un moment ou à un autre, Mme Annesley ou Mlle Hugues devait l'avoir convaincue de se changer, car elle portait sa chemise de nuit, mais elle semblait avoir mal dormi, voire pas du tout. Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, et lui frotta le dos.

« Georgiana, vous allez vous rendre malade si vous continuez comme cela », dit-elle. « Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, et votre source est Caroline Bingley ! »

« Je sais, mais j'étais convaincue que les nouvelles sur Lord Alfred n'étaient qu'une rumeur, et ce n'était pas le cas, et je ne serai pas prise au dépourvu cette fois », dit Georgiana. « Ma consolation est qu'il est en vie, car je me souviens encore comment je me suis sentie quand je doutais de cela. Mais je dois affronter le fait qu'il puisse vivre et en aimer une autre. »

« Ou il pourrait très bien vous aimer vous, et je trouve cela beaucoup plus vraisemblable. »

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être le cas, mais quand je ne lui ai pas montrée mon affection, il a transféré la sienne à une autre. »

« Je ne vois pas quand il aurait eu le temps de faire cela, Georgiana. Vous venez seulement de vous retrouver », dit Elizabeth. « Je m'attends à ce qu'il nous rende visite aujourd'hui, comme il l'a fait ces deux derniers jours. Ne vous habillerez-vous pas pour descendre au salon l'entendre vous-même réfuter la rumeur ? »

« Oh non, Elizabeth, je ne peux pas y aller. Je sais qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il la réfute, mais je ne pourrai supporter de l'entendre la confirmer. Je sais que je m'effondrerai, et je ne pourrai supporter une telle mortification. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous entendrez, mais si vous ne voulez pas descendre, essayez au moins de dormir et manger un peu. Je ne veux pas voir cela vous ruiner la santé. »

« Je vais essayer, Elizabeth. »

Avant de prendre place au salon, Elizabeth se rendit dans le cabinet de travail de Darcy pour lui raconter cette conversation infructueuse.

« Georgiana a toujours été très sentimentale », dit-il. « Je me doutais que, si elle tombait jamais amoureuse, elle aimerait profondément, et cela la rend fort susceptible d'avoir le cœur brisé. »

« Mais nous ne savons même pas si elle a une raison d'avoir le cœur brisé ! »

« Il n'y en a pas. Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait venu ici dans l'état où il est – à deux reprises – pour nous rendre visite s'il avait l'intention de se fiancer avec Lady Barton. C'est si simple – tous deux semblent s'aimer mutuellement. Pourquoi sont-ils incapables de se le dire ? »

« Je ne le comprends pas. J'admets cependant qu'en amour, le doute est une chose très difficile », dit Elizabeth.

« Le doute ? Quand avez-vous jamais connu le doute dans le domaine de l'amour ? Vous, qui avez rejeté deux demandes en mariage en quelques mois. »

« Quand vous êtes revenu à Netherfield, à la suite du mariage de Lydia, et nous avez rendu visite, je vous assure que j'ai vécu des moments de pénible incertitude. »

« Pourquoi donc serais-je revenu dans le Hertfordshire, si ce n'était que je vous aimais toujours ? »

« Je vous assure, mon cœur a imaginé de nombreuses raisons de douter, ce qui m'a empêché de croire à une telle chose », dit Elizabeth. « Après que je vous avais refusé comme je l'avais fait, vous n'aviez aucune raison de me demeurer fidèle. »

« Hormis le fait que je vous aime. »

« Dieu merci », dit-elle. « Mais si mon cœur pouvait douter, peut-être les leurs le peuvent-ils aussi, surtout celui de Georgiana, étant donné – étant donné son histoire.

« Eh bien, je ne peux guère tolérer que ce doute continue, au vu de la pauvre santé de ma sœur. En tant que gardien de Georgiana, je serais dans mon bon droit en le convoquant dans mon cabinet pour lui demander quelles sont ses intentions à son égard. Peut-être vais-je le faire. Je peux lui dire qu'il doit soit lui faire une cour formelle, soit cesser de nous rendre visite si fréquemment. »

« S'il n'accepte pas de lui faire la cour, il vaudrait mieux qu'il cesse totalement de nous rendre visite. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir aujourd'hui. S'il n'est pas fiancé à Lady Barton, je vous l'enverrai, et vous pourrez faire pression pour connaître ses intentions. »

« Merci, ma chère. Je ne peux pas dire qu'une telle discussion sera plaisante, mais cela semble être la meilleure ligne de conduite, pour le moment. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir Georgiana continuer à vivre dans l'incertitude. »

XXX

Il leur rendit visite peu après, et sembla surpris de ne trouver qu'Elizabeth au salon, comme il entrait en boitant, et s'asseyait, « Mme Darcy, bonjour à vous. Le reste de votre famille est-il sorti ? »

« M. Darcy est dans son cabinet, et s'occupe de sa correspondance », dit-elle. « Georgiana ne se sent pas bien, Mme Annesley est donc à l'étage avec elle. »

« Pas bien ? Elle avait l'air très bien hier – j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave », dit-il d'un ton si innocemment inquiet qu'Elizabeth fut certaine que la rumeur ne pouvait être vraie.

« Je pense que ce n'est que passager », dit-elle.

« Je l'espère – je vous en prie, transmettez mes vœux pour qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement. » « Je le ferai, merci », dit Elizabeth, puis elle décida de ne pas attendre plus outre. « J'ai cru comprendre que les nouvelles sont plus plaisantes de votre côté – je dois vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur pour vos fiançailles avec Lady Barton. »

« Lady Barton ! En voilà une que je n'avais pas entendue », dit-il. « Je suppose que c'est plus réaliste, étant donné que cette dame et moi nous connaissons, au moins. Depuis mon retour en ville, ils essaient de me fiancer à une dame ou une autre – il semble qu'après avoir capturé un vaisseau français, je doive être convenablement blessé, et aussi convenablement fiancé. »

« Il n'y a donc là rien de vrai ? »

« Il n'y a là absolument rien de vrai », dit-il avec lassitude, et Elizabeth ne put dissimuler son soulagement, ce qu'il remarqua. « Ne me dites pas que votre famille a accordé la moindre crédibilité à ces rumeurs ? »

« Nous trouvions cela étrange, considérant que vous nous aviez rendu visite hier et ne l'aviez pas mentionné ; cependant, ces choses sont parfois gardées secrètes au commencement », dit-elle. « Si c'est le cas et que j'ai évoqué une affaire personnelle, je vous prie de m'excuser. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout le cas – il n'y a pas de fiançailles entre moi-même et Lady Barton, et il n'y en aura jamais », dit-il. « Mlle Darcy – sûrement, _elle_ n'a accordé aucun crédit à ces rumeurs ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si. »

La compréhension s'afficha sur son visage, et si cela avait été possible, il aurait encore pâli. « Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que cela a contribué à la mauvaise santé de Mlle Darcy. »

« Vous avez observé vous-même qu'elle allait très bien hier – vous pouvez bien voir que c'est le cas. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu croire une telle chose », dit-il, le ton empli de plus d'émotion qu'Elizabeth n'en avait jamais entendu chez lui. « Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu croire qu'il y avait une autre femme qu'elle. »

« Pourquoi ne le croirait-elle pas ? Vous devez admettre que vous n'avez pas été très ouvert quant à l'estime que vous venez d'évoquer ! A trois reprises, la pauvre Georgiana a été l'objet de poursuites par des gentilshommes qui ne s'intéressaient en fait qu'à sa fortune. Avec une dot comme la sienne, comment peut-elle croire que quiconque l'aime vraiment ? » dit Elizabeth ; voyant l'expression choquée de son visage, elle fut consternée que sa colère lui eût fait trahir la confiance de Georgiana. « Je suis désolée – j'en ai dit bien plus que je n'aurais dû. »

« Je souhaiterais que vous m'en disiez plus ! » s'écria-t-il, mais Elizabeth secoua la tête – tout ce qui pouvait être ajouté devait l'être par Georgiana elle-même.

Elle ne voyait nul besoin de l'envoyer à Darcy, maintenant qu'il avait au moins fait connaître ses sentiments pour elle, mais elle ne savait que dire d'autre. Dans le long et inconfortable silence qui s'ensuivit, et glissa finalement la main dans sa veste, et sortit une lettre fort froissée et tachée.

« Dans la marine, avant d'aller au combat, nous officiers écrivons une lettre à ceux que nous aimons, au cas où nous ne survivions pas. J'ai écrit ceci avant que nous n'attaquions le Polonais, et la porte sur moi depuis que le capitaine Campbell me l'a rendue – je n'ai pu me décider à la détruire. C'est une lettre à Mlle Darcy, à votre nom pour que vous la lui transmettiez ; vous jugerez si cela est inconvenant, mais je souhaiterais que vous la lui donniez – il semble que ce soit la seule fois où j'ai réussi à exprimer la profondeur de mes sentiments pour votre sœur. »

Elizabeth prit prudemment la lettre abîmée de ses mains, espérant du fond du cœur que son contenu mettrait fin à l'immense chagrin de Georgiana.

« Considérant les circonstances, j'accepterai d'ignorer les convenances, si vous me donnez votre parole de gentilhomme qu'il n'y a rien d'incorrect dans vos écrits. »

« Je le dis dans ma lettre d'accompagnement, et je le confirme maintenant », dit-il. « Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé maintenant afin que vous puissiez la délivrer. Je reviendrai demain – si Mlle Darcy se sent mieux, j'aimerais lui parler. »

XXX

Elizabeth ouvrit et lut la lettre d'accompagnement comme elle montait les escaliers. Son contenu n'avait rien de surprenant – il avait déjà expliqué la coutume d'écrire des lettres aux êtres aimés avant la bataille, et reconnu l'inconvenance d'écrire à une dame célibataire. Il l'assurait que, s'il exprimait des sentiments profonds dans sa lettre à Georgiana, il n'y écrivait rien d'impudique. Il souhaitait qu'elle accordât quelque liberté à un homme mort, mais si elle devait la lire avant de la donner à Georgiana, il comprendrait. La lettre à l'intérieur était en meilleur état, et Elizabeth la serra dans sa main en entrant dans le couloir, où elle vit Georgiana quittant sa chambre, toute habillée.

Georgiana avait finalement décidé qu'elle devait affronter la situation avec la même résolution qui avait grandi en elle depuis qu'elle avait appris que le capitaine Stanton partirait à la guerre, et avait demandé à Mlle Hugues de l'aider à s'habiller. S'il était fiancé avec Lady Barton, elle ne pourrait rien y faire, et elle savait qu'elle devrait supporter la mortification d'une réaction qu'elle ne saurait contrôler. Mais s'il ne l'était _pas_ , elle ne passerait pas un autre jour sans lui dire à qui allait son cœur.

Ses espoirs s'écroulèrent, cependant, en apercevant Elizabeth dans le couloir. S'il était venu – et elle ne voyait aucune autre raison pour qu'Elizabeth remontât à l'étage si rapidement – sa visite n'avait pas duré longtemps, et au court d'un entretien si bref, il ne pouvait guère s'être passé autre chose que la confirmation de ses fiançailles.

« Est-il venu ? » demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

« Oui, et il confirme qu'il n'est pas fiancé à Lady Barton. Il n'avait pas même entendu parler de la rumeur, même si, apparemment, il a été le sujet de tant de rumeurs de fiançailles qu'il n'a tout d'abord prêté aucune attention à celle-là. J'imagine que nous en aurions plus entendues si nous avions reçu des visiteurs. »

Georgiana ressentit une vague de soulagement si extrême à ces mots que ses genoux faiblirent un moment. « Il y a encore de l'espoir ! » s'écria-t-elle, enlaçant sa sœur. « Vous aviez raison, Elizabeth, je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui. Il est si différent de Lord Alfred ; je n'aurais pas dû comparer les deux situations. Oh, je ne peux exprimer mon soulagement. »

« Il y a une chance que vous soyez bientôt au-delà de l'espoir », Elizabeth sourit avec douceur, indiquant qu'elles devraient retourner dans les appartements de Georgiana. Ce qu'elles firent, et prirent un siège dans le petit coin salon de la chambre. « Le capitaine Stanton était fort affecté que vous ayez accordé quelque crédibilité aux rumeurs à propos de Lady Barton, et qu'elles aient été la cause de votre maladie. Il s'est demandé comment vous pouviez croire qu'il y avait une autre femme que vous. »

« Il a dit cela ? Vraiment ? » En un quart d'heure, Georgiana était passée d'une telle agonie à un tel bonheur – recevoir une confirmation de son affection alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était un peu plus de temps pour faire connaître la sienne !

« Il l'a dit », dit Elizabeth. « Et c'est là que mon rôle dans la conversation, j'en ai peur, ne me fait pas honneur. Je lui ai reproché de se demander comment vous pouviez croire une telle rumeur alors qu'il n'avait pas été clair dans ses attentions. »

« Elizabeth ! Je suis stupéfaite que vous ayez dit une telle chose, mais cela ne peut avoir fait aucun mal. »

« Cela, peut-être pas, mais je lui ai également dit que vous aviez fait l'objet de poursuites par des gentilshommes qui ne s'intéressaient en fait qu'à votre fortune, à trois reprises, et qu'une telle histoire ne pouvait qu'entraîner des difficultés à croire que l'on puisse vraiment vous aimer. Georgiana, je suis vraiment désolée – je me suis mise en colère et j'ai trahi votre confiance sans réfléchir. »

« Oh, Elizabeth, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien là que je n'aurais pas partagé avec lui, si le sujet était venu sur le tapis, et d'une certaine manière, je suis soulagée que vous ayez ouvert la porte pour moi », dit Georgiana. « Et de tout façon, je ne peux pas rester longtemps en colère contre vous, vu les nouvelles que vous m'apportez. »

« Je vous apporte autre chose », dit Elizabeth, montrant une lettre légèrement décolorée, s'adressant simplement à _Mlle Darcy_. « Le capitaine Stanton m'a expliqué que c'est la tradition, chez les gentilshommes de la marine, d'écrire une lettre aux êtres chers avant de partir au combat, afin que celle-ci soit délivrée s'ils ne survivent pas. Il vous avait apparemment écrit, en m'adressant le courrier, avant l'affrontement avec le Polonais. »

« Il a pensé à m'écrire à un tel moment ? »

« Oui, et il a gardé la lettre sur lui depuis que le capitaine Campbell la lui a rendue. Il dit que c'est la seule fois où il a réussi à exprimer la profondeur de ses sentiments. »

« Que dit-elle ? » Georgiana avait du mal à respirer ; elle s'était réjouie du retour de l'espoir, et dans cette lettre se trouvait peut-être quelque chose, comme Elizabeth l'avait dit, qui allait au-delà de l'espoir. Elle avait peur d'en vouloir toujours plus, mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette lettre contenait peut-être tout le bonheur du monde.

« Je ne l'ai pas lue. Je pense que son contenu ne regarde que vous deux », dit Elizabeth, tendant la lettre pour que Georgiana pût la saisir d'une main tremblante. « Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y a là rien d'incorrect, au-delà de l'incorrection d'écrire à une dame célibataire, et dans les circonstances actuelles, je veux bien fermer les yeux. Je vous laisse maintenant lire votre lettre, mais vous devriez savoir que le capitaine Stanton a l'intention de revenir demain, et espère que vous serez assez remise pour le voir. »

Georgiana attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer, et même là, bien qu'elle fût fort excitée, elle ne put se décider à ouvrir la lettre rapidement. Dépliant le papier, elle vit finalement qu'elle avait été écrite à la hâte, mais n'eut aucune difficulté à déchiffrer son écriture comme elle lisait :

 _« Ma très chère Georgiana,_

 _« Comme j'écris ceci, nous avons l'avantage du vent (peut-être Campbell pourra-t-il vous expliquer ce terme, en vous délivrant cette lettre) sur un Français de soixante-quatorze canons, et tenter une attaque sur un vaisseau d'une puissance si supérieure à la nôtre sera peut-être la dernière folie de ma vie. Les conditions sont bonnes, et j'ai confiance en mon équipage, bien que mes hommes n'aient pas travaillé ensemble longtemps – je crois en eux, et si vous lisez cela, j'espère que c'est suite à la capture réussie du vaisseau par le HMS Jupiter, et non l'horrible alternative._

 _« Ce n'est cependant pas à ce propos que je voulais vous écrire. La simple vérité, Georgiana, est que je vous aime, et si je survis à cette bataille, je ne désire rien de plus que d'avoir une chance de gagner votre cœur. Si vous lisez cette lettre, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères de vous accabler de ce fardeau, mais je dois vous faire savoir que je vous aime, et que je vous ai aimée presque depuis le début de nos relations. Je suppose que si j'étais aussi courageux en amour qu'à la guerre, je vous l'aurais dit il y a longtemps, mais mon amour est si profond que je peux à peine en parler, et vous devez savoir que c'est mon plus grand regret._

 _« Je ne demande rien de vous, hormis de savoir que vous étiez aimée, et de me pardonner de ne pas vous l'avoir dit quand vous aviez au moins l'opportunité de répondre. S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas cela devenir un obstacle pour vous – n'étendez pas votre deuil au-delà de celui de n'importe quel autre ami. Je souhaite votre bonheur plus que tout en ce monde, et dans le suivant._

 _« A vous, toujours,_

 _« MATTHEW STANTON »_

A sa première lecture, Georgiana réussit à peine à croire que cette lettre était réelle. Elle retourna au paragraphe où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, puis le relut une troisième fois, et ce ne fut que quand elle se fut assurée qu'elle était réelle qu'elle sentit un étrange vertige l'envahir. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne pleurerait plus ce jour-là, mais après un premier sanglot qui la prit par surprise, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, mais de soulagement et de bonheur cette fois. Il l'aimait, et il le lui avait dit avec chaleur et sentiment, avec une audace née peut-être de la situation.

Elle ne pouvait plus douter de son affection désormais, pas quand il avait écrit ces mots en pensant qu'ils seraient peut-être ses derniers. Georgiana frissonna en imaginant comment cette lettre aurait pu être délivrée, par le capitaine Campbell, ou peut-être par Lord Anglesey, avec la nouvelle de sa mort. Comme il aurait été douloureux de lire une telle lettre, de savoir qu'il l'avait aimée, mais n'avait eu aucune idée de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Penser que son amour lui était un fardeau, alors que même dans cet horrible scenario, cela aurait été un tel réconfort !

« Je n'aurai pas à affronter cela », pensa-t-elle. « Il nous rendra visite demain, et je pourrai lui dire mon inclination avec l'assurance qu'elle m'est rendue. Aucun de nous ne doutera plus jamais de l'autre. »

A l'idée de sa visite, de lui faire connaître son amour avec la certitude que celui-ci était réciproque, ses pensées se mirent à flotter, et elle mit à certain temps à regagner quelque forme de tranquillité. Elle relut encore la lettre plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'avoir en grande partie mémorisée, et était au milieu d'une autre relecture quand on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

« Georgiana, puis-je entrer ? » C'était la voix de son frère, et Georgiana se dépêcha d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air si mal – pas quand elle ne ressentait que joie et amour.

« Je vous en prie », dit-elle.

Il entra, sembla remarquer le changement dans son expression, et sourit. « Elizabeth m'a parlé de votre lettre. »

« Oh, Fitzwilliam, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas fâché. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas approprié, mais cela m'a rendu heureuse ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend-il à ce que je me montre sévère ? » demanda-t-il, prenant un siège à côté d'elle.

« Vous avez souvent l'air sévère, mon frère, mais vous avez raison », dit-elle. « Vous avez toujours été très bon avec moi, même quand j'ai fait la plus stupide des erreurs. »

« Je vais partager avec vous un secret qu'Elizabeth ne vous a peut-être pas dit ; je lui ai écrit une lettre alors que nous n'étions même pas fiancés », dit-il. « Je souhaitais lui expliquer certaines choses, et je n'avais pas été capable de le faire en personne. Donc vous voyez, comme elle me l'a rappelé avant de me parler de _votre_ lettre, je n'ai aucun argument valable sur ce sujet. »

Georgiana rit doucement.

« Vous me disiez que la lettre vous avait rendue heureuse ? »

« Oui – il dit qu'il m'aime, en des termes on ne peut plus clairs. Il semble que nous ayons tous deux été très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais incapable de le dire. »

« Je suis si heureux pour vous, Georgiana », dit-il d'une voix étranglé. « Nous avons été très inquiets pour vous. »

« Je sais, et je suis désolée de vous avoir donné des raisons d'inquiétude – une fois encore. »

« Vous n'y pouviez pas grand-chose – nous ne pouvons pas contrôler de qui nous tombons amoureux », dit-il, une vague expression affectueuse apparaissant sur son visage. « Au moins, je sais que vous vous marierez par amour, et que votre futur sera assuré, et c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais souhaité. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il va me demander en mariage demain ? »

« Eh bien, j'espère bien qu'il ne va pas venir ici vous parler d'amour sans vous demander en mariage, où au moins vous faire une cour officielle », dit-il. « Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir me montrer excessivement sévère. »

« Non j'imagine que c'est la conclusion logique. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à cela. »

« Vous devriez y penser avant de parler avec lui. J'imagine qu'être l'épouse d'un capitaine de la marine n'est pas une vie facile, particulièrement si vous êtes l'épouse d'un capitaine qui ne craint pas de s'en prendre à un vaisseau plus puissant que le sien. Vous devriez considérer toutes les conséquences d'un mariage avec lui avant d'accepter sa demande. »

« Je vais y penser, Fitzwilliam, je vous le promets. »

« Très bien. Voulez-vous vous reposer, et peut-être nous rejoindre pour le dîner ? »

« Oui, si vous voulez bien d'une compagne de table très heureuse. »

« Je crois que nous apprécierons tous beaucoup une compagne de table très heureuse. »

Il l'étreignit avant de quitter la pièce, et Georgiana ne peut s'empêcher de lire la lettre une dernière fois avant d'essayer de dormir un peu.

XXX

Quand Darcy redescendit, le peintre, M. Thorpe, était arrivé, et dessinait studieusement les traits d'Elizabeth. L'objet de ce dessin était assise de façon rigide, essayant de rester immobile, quelque chose de difficile pour une personne aussi active qu'elle l'était habituellement.

« Vous n'avez pas été sévère, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle quand son époux pénétra dans le selon, s'attirant par là-même un regard légèrement dédaigneux de M. Thorpe.

« Je n'ai pas été sévère », dit-il. « J'ai été très aimable, même si au moins, désormais, je sais ce que vous pensez tous de moi, que je suis l'homme le plus sévère sur cette terre. »

Elizabeth eut un petit rire, puis regarda M. Thorpe d'un air coupable, essayant de réarranger son visage comme il l'était avant.

« Je l'ai néanmoins encouragée à réfléchir aux conséquences d'être mariée à un capitaine de la marine », dit-il. « Cette lettre l'a rendue extrêmement heureuse, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle a beaucoup réfléchi au-delà de cela. Ils passeraient probablement la majorité de leur mariage séparés, aussi longtemps que la guerre durera. Bien sûr, je ne devrais pas parler déjà de mariage, pas avant qu'il ne nous rende visite. »

Elizabeth ne doutait pas qu'il leur rendrait visite et ferait sa demande le lendemain. Elle avait vu l'expression de son visage, et bien qu'elle ne connût pas le contenu de la lettre, elle pouvait le deviner, s'il avait rendu Georgiana si heureuse.

Elle repensa à ses propres séparations, brèves, d'avec Darcy, et comme elles avaient été difficiles. Il avait raison – elle ne savait pas comment Georgiana pourrait supporter des séparations bien plus longues avec le capitaine Stanton. Elizabeth n'avait pas eu l'intention de tomber amoureuse de Darcy – en réalité, elle avait fait de vrais efforts pour ne pas l'aimer durant les débuts de leur relation. Désormais, elle ressentait du soulagement et de la joie de l'aimer, et d'aimer un homme attaché à ses terres, afin qu'ils puissent toujours rester ensemble.


	48. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Georgiana se réveilla le matin suivant et regarda immédiatement la table à côté de son lit, se rassurant en voyant que la lettre était encore là, que tout cela était réel, puis elle la relit, pour la bouffée de bonheur que cela lui procurait encore. Le déroulement de la journée déciderait de son sort, et elle tremblait à cette idée. Ce serait à elle de parler, au début du moins ; et bien qu'elle s'attendît pleinement à ce que ses mots fussent bien accueillis, elle s'inquiétait de la meilleure manière de les dire.

Sa nervosité devait être évidente pour tous, à la table du petit-déjeuner ; elle put à peine manger, et ses maigres tentatives furent ponctuées par un cliquetis bruyant, comme elle laissait tomber sa cuillère, et plus tard faillit renverser son verre de petite bière. Ils attendirent tous avec elle au salon : il ne fallait pas qu'il leur rendît visite et la trouvât seule ; la bienséance voulait qu'il demandât une audience privée en présence de la famille, et que celle-ci fût accordée. Leur présence apportait un certain réconfort à Georgiana, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'agiter, une attitude qui n'était pas habituellement dans sa nature, comme elle échouait à se concentrer sur la broderie ou sur un livre.

Par bonheur, il leur rendit visite tôt, dès que l'heure pour cela fut convenable ; il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Bien sûr, ses blessures en étaient partiellement la cause, mais Georgiana réalisa qu'avoir remis la lettre à Elizabeth, et avoir eu à attendre jusqu'à maintenant la réponse, devait avoir été terriblement éprouvant ; elle se mit à sa place et sut comme l'attente devait avoir été difficile à supporter.

« Bonjour », dit-il, ôtant son chapeau. « Il semblerait qu'il doive pleuvoir aujourd'hui. »

Ils le saluèrent tous, et firent quelques remarques sur le temps, échangeant les civilités pour qu'il puisse en venir au but de sa visite.

« Mlle Darcy, j'espère que vous êtes en meilleure santé aujourd'hui ? » Il la regarda de façon si directe, et avec une telle ardeur, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je le suis, merci. »

« Je suis très heureux de l'entendre », dit-il. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais requérir une audience privée avec vous. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout », dit Georgiana. Dès qu'elle eut parlé, Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth et Mme Annesley se levèrent, et avec de brèves révérences, quittèrent la pièce aussi silencieusement que pouvaient le faire trois personnes. La porte se ferma, et à travers elle, Georgiana put entendre la voix assourdie d'Elizabeth disant à M. Miller que personne ne devait être introduit au salon, et que la famille recevrait les visiteurs dans le jardin d'hiver.

Ils étaient seuls. Georgiana sentit son cœur battre comme il boitait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était assise, s'asseyait à côté d'elle – plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant – et se tournait vers elle. Georgiana bougea afin de lui faire face elle aussi, prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration, et dit :

« J'ai lu votre lettre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de gagner mon cœur – vous l'aviez au moment où vous avez écrit ces mots, et vous l'avez maintenant. Je vous aime, et je ne peux exprimer le bonheur que j'ai eu à lire que vous m'aimez aussi. »

Là, c'était dit. Sa déclaration fut rapidement récompensée ; sa main droite était toujours tenue par une écharpe, mais de sa main gauche, il lui prit la main, avec une certaine maladresse mais une immense tendresse.

« Vous venez de me rendre très heureux, Mlle Darcy », dit-il, avec le visage d'un homme fort soulagé, la regardant si intensément dans les yeux qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. « Et laissez-moi vous présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas pris ces rumeurs de mariage au sérieux, et je ne supporte pas l'idée que cela vous ait fait souffrir. Votre sœur m'a dit avec justesse que je n'avais aucune raison de penser que cela ne vous affecterait pas, alors que je n'avais pas exprimé clairement mon affection. »

« Je ne dirais pas que cette idée ne m'a pas fait souffrir », dit-elle. « Mais je sais que cela n'était pas volontaire de votre part, et je pense partager une part de blâme, car je n'ai pas non plus montré clairement mon inclination. »

« Il y a des moments où j'ai pensé que vous essayiez – quand vous êtes venue me dire au revoir avant mon départ pour Portsmouth, en particulier, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire, et j'ai pensé que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour essayer de m'attacher votre affection. Vous savez ce que je souhaitais faire en partant à la guerre ; j'ai eu la chance d'y réussir, mais je ne peux nier que cela a failli me tuer. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter dans d'impétueuses déclarations », dit-il.

« Je vois maintenant que cela aurait été soudain, mais pas impétueux. Je repense maintenant à la douleur que cela nous aurait épargnée, si j'avais parlé à ce moment-là. Votre sœur a expliqué une partie de votre passé sentimental, que vous avez fait l'objet d'attention de trois hommes qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à votre fortune. Avec une telle histoire, il n'est pas étonnant que vous craigniez que votre inclination ne soit pas réellement réciproque. J'aurais dû parler. J'aimerais que vous sachiez comme je le regrette. »

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'avoir été déçue en amour ait été la raison de mon silence », dit Georgiana. « J'ai été, tout au long de ma vie, ce que la plupart des gens appelleraient timide. En réalité, j'accorderai au moins le crédit à l'un des gentilshommes de m'avoir rendue plus confortable pour discuter avec des gentilshommes, alors que je venais d'être présentée en société. J'imagine que c'est un peu comme le piano-forte – cela demande de la pratique. Sans cela, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de vous parler autant quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Puis-je vous demander si le gentilhomme en question est le vicomte Burnley ? » demanda-t-il, attendant qu'elle le confirme d'un hochement de tête. « Lady Tonbridge m'a donné quelque explication de la situation. Je dois admettre avoir été fort jaloux de ce gentilhomme, quand nous avons fait connaissance, puis en colère qu'il vous ait trahi ; il est un idiot de l'avoir fait. Néanmoins, ses fiançailles déplacées m'ont laissé la chance que je désirais si désespérément. »

« Vous devez lui accorder plus de crédit que cela, car lorsque j'ai reçu la confirmation qu'il était fiancé, je me suis trouvée vexée par sa trahison, mais pas du tout désespérée. C'est le moment où j'ai réalisé que c'était vous qui aviez capturé mon cœur. »

« Vraiment ! Dans ce cas, bien que sa conduite laisse à désirer, je le regarderai toujours avec affection. J'ai de la peine pour vous, pourtant, Mlle Darcy, d'avoir traversé trois situations pareilles. Je ne sais comment vous l'avez supporté. »

« Oh, mais l'une d'entre elle n'était que passagère. Il y avait un gentilhomme au club musical de Lady Tonbridge qui – moins de quinze jours après notre rencontre – a décidé que nous devions nous marier. Il m'a demandée en mariage, et n'a pas voulu cesser sa cour ; mon frère et M. Miller ont dû l'escorter jusqu'à la rue. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il. « J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été réinvité au club musical. »

« Vous connaissez assez Lady Tonbridge pour savoir que vous avez raison. »

« Et qu'en est-il du dernier gentilhomme ? »

M. Wickham. Georgiana sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie », dit-il, serrant sa main. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que celui-là vous affectait le plus. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en parler. »

Et pourtant Georgiana savait qu'elle devait lui en parler, même si cela changeait son opinion sur elle. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux confessé le plus difficile, elle souhaitait désormais une parfaite honnêteté entre eux, et cela ne serait pas le cas, si elle gardait secrète sa presque-fugue amoureuse.

« Non, je dois vous le dire. Vous devriez savoir », dit-elle, et elle entreprit de lui raconter cette époque à Ramsgate avec Mme Young, l'arrivée de M. Wickham, qui avait toujours été si gentil avec elle dans son enfance. Comme ils s'étaient, fréquemment, retrouvés seuls, et il lui avait parlé d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit persuadée qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, alors que, maintenant qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel à l'époque. Et puis finalement, comment il l'avait convaincue qu'ils devraient s'enfuir ensemble, comment ils avaient prévu de se rendre à Gretna Green, mais son frère était arrivé, et, doutant déjà d'avoir fait le bon choix, elle s'était sentie obligée de lui raconter ses projets.

Comme elle parlait, son visage exprima la surprise et l'horreur, puis, finalement, la colère. Il ne dit rien, quand elle eut complétée son histoire, et à voir l'expression d'aversion qui s'attardait sur son visage de marbre, elle conclut qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle. « Je sais que je dois baisser dans votre estime. Je comprendrais si cela changeait votre affection envers moi. »

« Mon affection envers _vous_ ? », dit-il avec incrédulité, la contemplant et serrant un peu plus sa main. « Oh, Georgiana, ne vous méprenez pas sur ma colère en la pensant dirigée contre votre conduite. Vous aviez à peine quinze ans ! Vous n'aviez pas été présentée en société, et votre dame de compagnie vous a laissée seule en compagnie d'un tel homme, sans la moindre protection. Non, si cela a le moindre sens, ma colère se dirige vers le passé, vers un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, parce qu'il aurait pu filer avec vous et je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrée – filer avec vous en vous condamnant à une vie aussi misérable que je puisse l'imaginer, mariée à un tel homme. »

« Vraiment, il n'est nul besoin de l'imaginer », dit Georgiana, la chaleur revenant dans ses membres. Il a convaincu la sœur de Mme Darcy, Lydia, de s'enfuir avec lui, quand elle avait quinze ans. Je ne connais pas les détails de l'affaire – mon frère ne les a pas partagés avec moi, pour des raisons évidentes – mais je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas mariés tout de suite. »

« Il fait donc partie de votre famille ? »

« Il est à peine reconnu comme tel, et il faisait partie des réguliers stationnés à Newcastle avant que la guerre ne reprenne, il y a donc une certaine distance entre nous. Mon frère a été clair sur le fait qu'il n'est le bienvenu ni ici ni à Pemberley, mais il ne veut pas ruiner la réputation de la sœur d'Elizabeth. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais je la plains, car je sais comme il peut être persuasif. »

« Je suis désolé pour elle, et désolé d'apprendre que vous avez souffert de cette façon, Mlle Darcy », dit-il. « Je comprends mieux maintenant la malédiction que représente une fortune pour une jeune demoiselle. Je dois vous dire que, si cela aide ma cour, je prendrai votre entière dot et la jetterai dans la Tamise. J'ai assez pour que nous vivions bien sans elle. »

« Je ne considère pas que vous me faites la cour », dit-elle, avec une inhabituelle confiance en elle. « Une cour indiquerait une certaine incertitude, et je n'en vois pas là, si nous nous aimons comme nous le faisons. »

« Vous avez raison, pour mon plus grand bonheur », dit-il. « Néanmoins, il y a certains point que vous devez considérer avant que je ne demande votre main. Je ne peux vous offrir une vie aussi confortable qu'un autre gentilhomme. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent – j'ai soixante-trois mille livres, et je peux espérer obtenir un peu plus du Polonais, bien qu'il ait été si abîmé qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas être mis en service, auquel cas la part de prise sera beaucoup moins élevée. »

« Vous êtes aussi baronnet », avança-t-elle.

« Oui, je suppose. Vous seriez Lady Stanton. »

« Je dois admettre que je trouve cela plutôt attrayant, bien que j'aurais sans doute trouvé tout autant d'attrait dans Mme Stanton. »

« Je vois bien que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de la fortune ou du titre », dit-il. « Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette guerre. Quand le Jupiter sera réparé, je m'attends à être renvoyé en mer, et vous devrez rester attendre ici. Il n'est pas inhabituel que des capitaines emmènent leurs épouses en mer avec eux, et je vous inviterais volontiers à venir avec moi quand la destination et la mission du vaisseau ne seraient pas trop dangereuses ; mais je dois vous prévenir que le logement à bord n'est pas très confortable pour une dame. Vos quartiers principaux seraient beaucoup plus petits que cette pièce, et vous seriez contrainte de vivre parmi plusieurs centaines d'hommes, avec une femme ou deux peut-être, parmi les premiers-maîtres, comme compagnie féminine, et une femme de chambre pour prendre soin de vous. »

Georgiana avait réfléchi à ce que cela signifiait d'être l'épouse d'un capitaine de la marine depuis que son frère avait évoqué la question, et bien qu'elle ne puisse lui dire cela, elle pouvait lui dire ses conclusions :

« Je ne nierai pas que je n'aurais pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d'un capitaine de la marine », dit-elle. « Mais je trouve la perspective de vivre sans votre amour bien pire que ce que j'aurai à supporter en étant votre épouse. »

« Et vous comprenez – vous comprenez qu'il y a une chance que je sois tué au cours de ma carrière ? »

« Je le comprends », dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « J'étais – j'étais si effrayée quand nous avons entendu parler du Polonais, que vous puissiez mourir. »

Il lâcha sa main, et utilisa son bras libre pour l'attirer dans une étreinte qui n'étais guère convenable, mais était fort consolatrice à ce moment.

« Je suis si désolé de vous avoir fait traverser cela, Georgiana. J'ai demandé à mon oncle de vous envoyer un courrier exprès dès son arrivée, afin que vous soyez rassurée », dit-il. « Mais vous devez vous préparer à revivre une telle situation, et à ce que le résultat ne soit pas aussi favorable. »

« Je m'y préparerai comme je le pourrai », dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas comment je le supporterais, mais je préférerais avoir à supporter une telle chose que de ne jamais vous avoir épousé. »

Il prit une nouvelle fois sa main, et l'embrassa, un geste qui fit vibrer son cœur. « C'est tout ce que je peux vous demander. Ma très chère Georgiana, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

La réponse de la dame, bien sûr, fut oui.

XXX

Les choses devaient être faites en ordre, une fois que le mariage avait été proposé et accepté. Le couple sortit du salon, et trouva là M. Miller, attendant à une distance polie de la porte ; Georgiana n'eut qu'à demander où le reste de la famille s'était rendue, afin de la rejoindre, et accepter les heureuses embrassades d'Elizabeth et Mme Annesley, mais le capitaine Stanton devait maintenant requérir une audience avec M. Darcy.

M. Miller le mena au cabinet, au rythme inégal et boiteux du pauvre gentilhomme, et envoya un autre domestique informer M. Darcy que le capitaine Stanton avait des affaires à régler avec lui, et l'attendait dans son cabinet de travail. Si le capitaine Stanton avait quelque crainte quant à la réception qui lui serait faite, elle dut être fortement réduite quand Darcy entra et, sans préambule, dit :

« S'ils vous plaît, dîtes-moi que c'est fait, que tous deux allez vous marier. »

« Tout à fait », dit le capitaine Stanton, pris de court. « C'est-à-dire, si vous nous accordez votre consentement. »

« Enfin ! » dit Darcy, tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main, et, réalisant que seule la gauche était disponible, complétant la poignée de main avec une certaine maladresse. « Je vous donne volontiers mon consentement. L'autre tuteur de Georgiana, le colonel Fitzwilliam, se bat sur le continent et ne pourra le faire avant un bon moment, mais je pense qu'il approuverait, et que je peux parler pour lui. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. Je dois admettre que je m'attendais à devoir plaider bien plus ma cause. »

« Ne faisons pas de façons », dit Darcy. « Vous devez savoir que je me suis renseigné sur vos perspectives il y a un certain temps. Elles étaient appropriées à l'époque, et depuis, vous avez réussi à obtenir le titre de baronnet, ce qui ne peux que bénéficier à votre cour. J'admets que j'étais un peu surpris d'apprendre que la différence d'âge entre vous est plus élevée que je ne le croyais, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que Georgiana l'ait remarquée, et si elle l'a fait, cela ne lui importait pas, et je n'y accorderai donc pas d'importance. »

« La différence d'âge, monsieur ? J'avais compris que Georgiana avait l'âge de dix-huit ans et demi, et j'ai vingt-sept ans, il n'y a même pas dix ans d'écart entre nous. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez trente-et-un an à la lecture de l'un des articles écrits sur vous. Se sont-ils donc trompés ? »

« Ah, voilà la raison », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Autant que la marine le sache, j'ai trente-et-un an – mon âge, pour la marine, a été ajusté quand je me suis engagé sur mon premier vaisseau, étant donné que j'étais techniquement trop jeune. C'est une pratique courante, je vous assure. »

« Eh bien, comme je vous le disais, je n'allais pas laisser la différence d'âge faire obstacle quand je pensais que vous aviez trente-et-un ans ; apprendre que vous avez vingt-sept ans n'altèrera pas mon consentement, mais cela me soulage peut-être un peu », dit Darcy, secrètement plus soulagé qu'il ne le montrait d'apprendre que le gentilhomme avait plusieurs années de moins que lui. « Vous allez cependant me trouver moins accommodant quand nous établirons le contrat de mariage. Les derniers événements ont rendu évident que vous avez un plus grand risque de laisser Georgiana veuve que d'autres gentilshommes qu'elle aurait pu épouser. Je vais devoir requérir que, en cas de décès, toute sa dot lui soit retournée. »

« Oh, pour cela, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser vulnérable. Je suppose que je donnerai cinq mille livres à chacun de mes frères – j'en ai deux – et tout le reste ira à elle et nos enfants, si nous avons cette chance. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire. »

« C'est très généreux à vous », dit Darcy, admettant en lui-même que c'était plus généreux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré ou négocié. Georgiana n'aurait pas besoin de se remarier, avec une telle fortune, si cette malheureuse éventualité devait jamais arriver. « Puis-je vous demander où vous avez l'intention de vous installer ? »

« Je dois admettre que nous n'avons pas discuté de cela en détail », dit le capitaine Stanton. « J'ai été si longtemps enfermé dans les quartiers étroits de mon navire que même un hôtel à Londres me paraît caverneux, et tant que la guerre durera, je devrai rejoindre le Jupiter quand il sera réparé. Nous avons discuté la possibilité qu'elle vive à bord, mais ma prochaine mission aurait besoin d'être assez sûre pour que je sois confortable avec cette idée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je préférerais laisser Mlle Darcy décider de la localisation et de la taille de l'endroit où nous établirons. J'imagine qu'elle souhaitera s'installer dans ou proche du Derbyshire. »

« Mme Darcy et moi serions très heureux de l'avoir proche de nous », dit Darcy, pas particulièrement séduit par l'idée que sa sœur vive à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous empresser de louer ou d'acheter, d'ailleurs. Vous serez tous deux les bienvenus à Pemberley aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin – en fait, si la guerre continue et que vous devez repartir sans elle, ce serait peut-être plus facile pour Georgiana de rester avec nous, à moins qu'elle n'ait hâte d'avoir sa propre demeure. Les Bingley sont chez nous pour une durée indéterminée, tandis qu'on construit une nouvelle demeure sur leurs terres, elle serait donc entourée d'amis. »

« Laissons-la décider, dans ce cas », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Je dois vous demander, vous opposeriez-vous à ce que nous nous marions rapidement ? Je ne vois nul besoin de se procurer une licence spéciale – les réparations ne vont pas avancer si vite que nous ne puissions attendre que les bans soient publiés – mais je préférerais m'assurer la main de Georgiana avant de quitter les côtes anglaises. »

« Je n'y vois aucune objection, et je pense même que ce serait préférable pour tout le monde », dit Darcy. En vérité, après des mois d'inquiétude, voir Georgiana installée lui serait un confort ; et organiser le mariage au plus tôt assurerait qu'Elizabeth puisse y être présente, avant que sa grossesse ne soit trop avancée. « Nous allons bien sûr devoir nous pencher sur le contrat plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je peux me contenter de vous donner de tout cœur mon consentement, et mes meilleurs vœux. »

XXX

Le capitaine Stanton passa un moment avec toute la famille dans le jardin d'hiver avant de prendre congé ; il reçut les félicitations d'Elizabeth et de Mme Annesley, et ils discutèrent de la manière dont la nouvelle pourrait être partagée. Ils furent tous d'accord sur le fait qu'une annonce au cours du dîner du comte serait tout à fait appropriée, et Georgiana se remémora comme elle avait craint qu'une annonce fort différente ne fût faite à cette occasion. Elizabeth ne requit qu'une exception à ce plan, et c'était d'informer Lord et Lady Brandon à l'avance ; ils devaient dîner en famille avec eux ce soir-là, avant que les Fitzwilliam ne quittent la ville pour rejoindre leur domaine.

Le capitaine Stanton accepta cela sans difficulté, surtout que cela voulait dire qu'après l'annonce chez le comte, on pourrait informer les journaux (si, d'ailleurs, ils ne l'apprenaient pas d'un des invités au dîner), afin que toutes les rumeurs d'engagement prennent fin, et qu'il puisse recevoir des félicitations sur sa vraie situation. Il prit alors congé, promettant de leur rendre visite le lendemain matin afin qu'ils puissent préparer plus longuement le mariage.

Il laissait derrière lui une jeune femme visiblement fort heureuse, et quand ils furent retournés au salon, Darcy, Elizabeth et Mme Annesley lui jetèrent régulièrement des regards, tant il était bon de la voir enfin heureuse. Elle resta ainsi durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison des Fitzwilliam, et ce n'est que le visage sérieux de sa tante qui lui causa une touche d'inquiétude.

Lady Ellen avait accueilli Elizabeth avec une sorte de politesse épuisée, et en apprenant qu'Elizabeth avaient des nouvelles à partager, avait dit : « Vraiment ? Nous avons également des nouvelles. Entrez donc, et nous allons vous les dire. »

Quand ils furent assis au salon, cependant, Lady Ellen sembla submergée d'émotion, et laissa son époux parler :

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une grande bataille, une bataille décisive, à Waterloo, aux Pays-Bas », dit Lord Brandon. « Napoléon a été si absolument défait par les forces de Wellington que l'on s'attend à ce qu'il soit forcé à se rendre et abdiquer bientôt. »

C'était d'exceptionnelles nouvelles, en ce qui concernait l'Angleterre et les Darcy, et particulièrement Georgiana, puisque cela signifiait une fin prématurée de la guerre. Mais ils sentaient que le comte n'avait pas fini, et restèrent silencieux.

« Il semble que les pertes aient été énormes des deux côtés », dit Lord Brandon. « Nous savons que notre fils était avec les troupes de Wellington, et en ce moment, nous ne savons pas s'il vit ou non. Nous prévoyons de nous rendre là-bas dès que nous trouverons le moyen de traverser la Manche, pour voir si nous pouvons le trouver. Avec tant de morts, il doit y avoir encore plus de blessés, et si c'est son cas, nous le ramènerons à la maison pour qu'il bénéficie d'un certain confort pendant sa convalescence. »

Les Darcy réagirent avec surprise, tristesse et inquiétude, et durant un bon moment, discutèrent de tout ce qu'on savait de la bataille, et du déroulement du voyage des Fitzwilliam. Lady Ellen, se souvenant que la sœur d'Elizabeth était à Bruxelles, promit de s'enquérir d'elle s'ils traversaient cette ville, ce qui semblait probable. Elizabeth fut presque submergée par la gentillesse de sa tante, qui pensait à Lydia à un moment pareil. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent assis autour de la table du dîner que Lady Ellen se souvint qu'Elizabeth avait également évoqué des nouvelles, et lui demanda de les partager.

Elizabeth se figea ; elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, propre et vide dans l'attente du premier plat, et dit finalement : « Ce sont des nouvelles plus gaies – il ne semble pas vraiment approprié de les partager ce soir. »

« S'il vous plaît, Elizabeth, de bonnes nouvelles nous offriraient justement une distraction bienvenue », dit Lady Ellen.

« Fort bien – Georgiana et le capitaine Sir Matthew Stanton sont fiancés », dit Elizabeth.

« Oh, cela m'apporte une grande joie », dit Lady Ellen. « Nous manquions terriblement de bonnes nouvelles dans cette maison, et celle-là est la meilleure. Georgiana, je vous prie d'accepter nos félicitations les plus sincères. Nous avons suivi de près les articles sur son action contre le Polonais, et je ne peux imaginer un homme plus honorable à épouser. »

« Je vous remercie, tante Ellen », dit Georgiana, essayant de formuler sa réponse de manière à apporter quelque réconfort à son oncle et sa tante. « Nous avons été inquiets de savoir s'il survivrait à ses blessures, mais il récupère fort bien. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour Edward, ou peut-être le trouverez-vous sain et sauf à votre arrivée, s'interrogeant sur les efforts fournis par ses parents pour le rejoindre. »

Elle reçut deux bien minces sourires à ces mots, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle tourna son esprit vers les conséquences de cette bataille de Waterloo pour elle et son fiancé – la fin rapide à la guerre signifierait peut-être que le capitaine Stanton ne reprendrait pas la mer. Certainement, ni lui ni son vaisseau n'étaient assez bien pour prendre la mer dès maintenant, et si Napoléon abdiquait, elle ne pouvait imaginer que l'on eût besoin du Jupiter. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir des pensées si heureuses, alors qu'elle était encore dans le salon de sa famille, que celle-ci souhaitait le même genre de nouvelles qu'elle avait tant désiré – des nouvelles qu'un être cher était sauf – et qu'elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas pour eux comme cela l'avait été pour elle.

XXX

Le trajet en voiture pour rentrer de chez les Fitzwilliam fut court, mais leur montra que Londres découvrait la nouvelle de la bataille de Waterloo. On entendait des acclamations de joie dans d'autres quartiers de la ville, et même à Mayfair, de nombreuses personnes étaient dans la rue, certains affichant le visage joyeux des vainqueurs, d'autres ayant l'air plus inquiets, qui, comme les Fitzwilliam, devaient craindre pour la survie de leur famille ou leurs amis.

Quand ils atteignirent leur demeure et se retirèrent, Elizabeth monta dans le lit de son époux et soupira, « Il semblait que nous n'ayons enfin que des raisons de nous réjouir, et voilà cette bataille de Waterloo. »

« Nous ne devons pas supposer le pire, pas encore », dit Darcy. « Je me redis cela sans arrêt, mais je ne cesse quand même de m'inquiéter. »

« Je sais que vous avez toujours été proches », dit Elizabeth, effleurant sa joue avec tendresse.

« Oui – dans la famille, Edward et moi étions les plus proches en âge, et nous passions presque tous nos étés ensemble, sur un domaine ou sur l'autre. Nous avions pour habitude de jouer aux soldats, lui et moi – et Wickham, quand nous étions à Pemberley. Nous utilisions la vieille maison comme un fort, et le défendions ou le bombardions, tous les jours », dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais songé qu'aucun de nous partirait un jour participer à une vraie guerre. »

Qu'il mentionnât M. Wickham rappela à Elizabeth que sa survie était également en cause, et elle fut étonnée de sa propre indifférence à cette idée. Elle ne souhaitait pas activement cet homme mort, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait meilleur pour Lydia, à long terme, s'il l'était. Elle se demandait ce que traversait sa sœur, là-bas sur le continent, au lendemain de cette bataille, et espérait de tout cœur qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse de ne pas s'approcher du front.

« J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous puissions faire, à part espérer la meilleure issue », dit-elle.

« Je sais. Je ne peux supporter l'idée que cela prendra des semaines, peut-être, avant que nous ayons la moindre idée s'il vit ou pas. »

« Au moins la guerre va-t-elle peut-être enfin s'achever », dit Elizabeth, posant sa main sur la sienne. « Je souhaite, plus que tout, que ce soit la dernière fois que nous ayons à endurer une pareille attente. »

« C'est le seul confort que je trouve à tout ceci, que cela signifie la fin de la guerre – pour de bon cette fois, j'espère. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la crainte que j'avais que Georgiana ne devienne une très jeune veuve. »

« C'est un grand soulagement », dit Elizabeth. « Je ne la vois pas supporter un tel événement – elle était suffisamment dévastée à l'idée de sa mort quand ils n'avaient formé aucun arrangement. »

« Il a indiqué qu'ils s'installeraient là où Georgiana le souhaiterait, ce qui sera probablement dans le Derbyshire, ou fort proche », dit Darcy, se penchant pour souffler sur la bougie à côté de son lit. « Je leur ai offert de rester à Pemberley aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteront. Je dois admettre que cette offre est assez égoïste ; je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à la voir partir. »

Elizabeth souffla sur sa propre bougie, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Il la serra très fort contre lui, plus que d'habitude, et elle comprit son besoin d'être réconforté. Son cousin et ami possiblement perdu, sa sœur également perdue, d'une certaine façon, qui serait bientôt placée sous la protection d'un autre homme. A ce moment, même la perspective de voir leur propre famille s'agrandir ne suffisait pas à compenser ce qu'ils risquaient de perdre.


	49. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Comme promis, le capitaine Stanton leur rendit visite le lendemain matin, et bien qu'il eût déjà entendu les nouvelles de la bataille de Waterloo, il n'avait pas eu connaissance de son impact sur leur famille. Quand Georgiana l'en eut informée, ainsi que du projet de sa tante et de son oncle de se rendre là-bas, il exprima son inquiétude et demanda s'il pouvait apporter quelque aide à la famille.

« Ont-ils trouvé le moyen de faire la traversée ? » demanda-t-il. « Il y aura sans doute de nombreuses familles à tenter d'aller aux Pays-Bas. »

« Pas encore », dit Georgiana. « Ils partiront dès qu'ils trouveront un navire pour les transporter. »

« Permettez-moi de poser la question autour de moi, dans ce cas. Il doit y avoir quelques vaisseaux de la marine à faire le va-et-vient, après la bataille. J'aimerais aider comme je le peux. »

« Merci, c'est très généreux à vous », dit Georgiana. Elle désirait lui prendre la main, mais ne pouvait le faire sans embarras. Etant un couple récemment fiancé, ils avaient droit à un certain degré de liberté, mais nécessitaient toujours la présence d'un chaperon, et partageait donc le jardin d'hiver avec Mme Annesley. Dans un si petit espace, même Mme Annesley avait du mal à passer inaperçue.

« Mlle Darcy, accepteriez-vous de tourner notre réflexion vers notre propre avenir ? » demanda-t-il. « Votre frère a pointé hier, avec raison, qu'il reste quelques détails critiques dont nous ne sous sommes pas encore occupés, même s'il a donné son consentement. »

« Bien sûr. J'aimerais beaucoup mettre au point nos projets. »

« La première chose que je souhaite discuter est la date de notre mariage », dit-il. « Car hier, je supposais devoir rejoindre le Jupiter une fois qu'il serait réparé. Je n'en suis plus si certain. Je pense qu'il serait sage de faire lire les bans, mais nous devrions pouvoir reporter l'événement lui-même, si vous le voulez. »

« Si c'est possible, j'aimerais seulement choisir la date de façon à ce que nous ayons autant de membres de notre famille et de nos amis que possible – j'espère de tout cœur que cela inclura le colonel Fitzwilliam », dit Georgiana. « Au-delà de ça, je ne souhaite pas attendre plus longtemps avant de devenir votre épouse. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'aurais souhaité », dit-il. « Préférez-vous que le mariage se déroule dans le Derbyshire ? »

« Oui, je n'ai aucun désir de me marier en ville. »

« Prévoyons donc cela. Le Derbyshire est plutôt pratique pour mon oncle et le reste de ma famille, également. »

Il lui demanda ensuite où elle désirerait s'installer, répétant ce qu'il avait dit à son frère.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que nous nous installions dans le Derbyshire, si nous le pouvons », dit Georgiana.

« Faisons cela, dans ce cas », dit-il. « J'imagine que je serai beaucoup plus souvent présent que si la guerre devait continuer, mais néanmoins, je pourrais me voir assigner quelques missions, et j'aimerais que vous soyez à proximité de votre famille quand je serai absent. »

« Vous avez mentionné hier que je pourrais vous accompagner en certaines occasions. »

« Vous souhaiteriez le faire, même en considérant les conditions de logement ? »

« Je pense que j'aimerais au moins essayer », dit-elle. « Je connais si peu le monde – je me sens assez jalouse quand vous et le capitaine Ramsey parlez de tous les endroits où vous êtes allés. Et je crois que je préférerais être avec vous, même si le logement n'est pas très confortable, que d'attendre seule votre retour. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point je préférerais votre compagnie », dit-il, la regardant d'une telle façon que Georgiana se sentit rayonner.

XXX

Une lettre fut amenée par un domestique, tard dans l'après-midi, adressée à Georgiana. Elle sut immédiatement que cela venait de sa tante ; Lady Ellen avait une écriture très élégante. Georgiana n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle sa tante lui écrivait plutôt qu'à Elizabeth ou Fitzwilliam, mais puisqu'ils étaient ailleurs dans la maison, personne n'était là pour partager son trouble comme elle l'ouvrait, et lut :

 _« Ma chère nièce,_

 _« Votre oncle et moi avons passé la matinée à essayer, en explorant toutes les pistes possibles, de nous assurer le transport vers les Pays-Bas, mais nous n'avons pas eu la chance de trouver quoi que ce soit. Il semble que toutes les familles ayant des fils à l'armée essaient de faire la traversée, et tous les navires sur lesquels nous nous sommes renseignés avaient déjà une liste d'attente qui ne pouvait être réarrangée, même pour un comte._

 _« Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise quand votre fiancé nous a rendu visite cet après-midi. Nous nous connaissons à peine, même si j'espère, quand votre oncle et moi rentrerons, que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance. Je l'aurais souhaité pour le simple fait qu'il est votre futur époux, mais le service qu'il a rendu à notre famille me le fait déjà aimer._

 _« J'ai cru comprendre que vous lui aviez parlé de notre situation, et cela l'a amené à nous trouver une place sur le sloop Daphnée, commandé par le capitaine Shaw, que vous connaissez déjà, je crois. Le capitaine Shaw n'a pas de quartiers privés qu'il pût nous offrir, mais il nous propose fort élégamment de prendre place dans sa chambre ; il s'attend à ce que ce soit une traversée rapide, peut-être une demi-journée, un jour tout au plus. Nous serons très limités en bagages, nous ne pouvons emmener qu'un domestique chacun, et nous devons être à bord à l'aube demain ; et cependant cela nous réjouit plus qu'une couchette de luxe ne l'aurait fait en toute autre circonstance. C'est un immense soulagement pour moi de savoir que, dès demain soir, nous pourrons commencer à chercher Edward._

 _« Je ne peux faire un éloge assez chaleureux de votre fiancé. Vous avez fort bien choisi, Georgiana. Sachez que vous et lui êtes ma seule source de bonheur en ce moment. S'il vous plaît, informez le reste de votre famille de nos projets de voyage – je sais que vous avez un dîner ce soir, et nous ne pourrons donc pas prendre congé de vous. Si nous ne pouvons être de retour à temps pour votre mariage, sachez que nous penserons à vous deux avec la plus profonde affection._

 _« Affectueusement vôtre,_

 _« TANTE ELLEN »_

Georgiana finit la lettre, un sourire triste sur les lèvres ; le capitaine Shaw et son fiancé avaient en effet agit de façon fort élégante, mais elle n'en était pas surprise. Ils étaient généreux, ces marins, et cela importait peu au capitaine Stanton que la relation familiale, pour lui, restât ténue jusqu'à son mariage. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il était en son pouvoir de faire, et il l'avait fait, et s'il avait été possible que Georgiana éprouvât encore plus d'affection pour lui, elle l'aurait fait.

Tout de même, bien que la lettre de sa tante eût été pleine de compliments, Georgiana ressentait le profond souci qu'elle véhiculait. Au moins n'avaient-ils plus à lutter pour obtenir le passage vers le continent, mais enfin, partir pour une telle mission ! Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes ; et prit quelques minutes pour retrouver sa maîtrise d'elle-même avant de chercher son frère et sa sœur pour les informer du contenu de la lettre.


	50. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le clergé avait si longtemps été le métier où les familles se déchargeaient de leurs plus jeunes fils qu'il n'était pas inhabituel que ceux qui avaient une charge soient des hommes dissolus, méritant à peine d'être appelés des gentilshommes, et encore moins des pasteurs. Il fut clair, dès que les Darcy furent présentés à Lord Richard Stanton, qu'il n'était pas un de ces hommes – en réalité, il semblait en être l'opposé, un pasteur qui croyait résolument que sa vocation était sa raison d'être. Il était sévère dans sa tenue, sévère dans son apparence, et sévère envers son fils – et par extension sévère envers sa fiancée.

Les Darcy étaient arrivés tôt au dîner de Lord Anglesey, afin que Georgiana pût faire plus ample connaissance avec l'homme qui allait être son beau-père. Il fut poli à son égard quand ils furent présentés, bien que personne ne l'aurait appelé aimable, et elle le vit l'examiner de haut en bas, comme s'il scrutait en son for intérieur chaque aspect de sa coiffure et de sa robe. Elle imaginait bien qu'un tel homme les trouvait tous deux vêtus de façon trop mondaine, et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas pour s'éloigner du père et se rapprocher du fils.

« Eh bien, Matthew, je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas vous voir vous ranger », dit Lord Stanton. « Je vous présente mes félicitations à tous deux. »

« Merci, monsieur », dit Georgiana.

« Mon fils me dit que vous êtres très accomplie », dit Lord Stanton. « Vous jouez du piano-forte, et de la harpe, dessinez et peignez, et parlez aussi bien le français que l'italien, est-ce correct ? »

« Oui, monsieur », répondit Georgiana.

« Je ne doute pas que vous lisiez, également. Je suppose que vous avez lu la Bible, même si je recommande toujours une seconde lecture – vous en apprendrez toujours plus à chaque lecture. Avez-vous lu les "Sermons aux jeunes femmes" de Fordyce ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit le cas. »

« J'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Vous, les jeunes dames, préférez lire des romans et vous pâmer sur du Byron que de lire des textes de substance morale. Sir Matthew, vous vous assurerez d'acquérir les deux volumes, une fois que vous aurez installé votre maisonnée, afin que Mlle Darcy puisse les lire. »

« Oui, père. »

« Et qu'en est-il de la danse ? » demanda Lord Stanton. « Je suppose que vous l'une de ces débutantes qui passe son temps dans les bals. Aimez-vous danser ? »

« J'aime beaucoup de choses, monsieur, danser est l'une d'entre elles. »

« Dansez-vous la valse ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était fréquent ici en ville, désormais – cette danse immorale. J'imagine que vous l'avez dansée à plusieurs reprises avec mon fils lorsqu'il vous faisait la cour. »

« Le capitaine Stanton et moi n'avons pas dansé la valse », dit fermement Georgiana, relativement sûre que c'était la seule fois qu'elle trouverait le moindre plaisir à dire cela.

« Vraiment ? Ah, il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour Sir Matthew. »

L'arrivée des autres invités coupa court à cette discussion embarrassante. Parmi eux se trouvait Lady Tonbridge, qui fit une brève révérence à Lord Stanton, puis attira Georgiana dans un coin de la pièce et saisit ses deux mains.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas supposée en parler devant les autres avant que l'annonce ne soit faite, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre pour vous offrir mes félicitations. Je dois vous dire que j'espérais cela depuis un certain temps. »

« Moi de même, Lady Tonbridge, et je vous remercie pour la part que vous y avez joué – nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés sans vous. »

« Vous pouvez me remercier pour cela, mais vous n'avez nul besoin de me remercier de vous avoir éloignée de cet homme », murmura la vicomtesse, regardant en direction de Lord Stanton. « Il est insupportable. Venez, voyons si nous pouvons secourir également votre fiancé. »

Elles retournèrent là où le capitaine Stanton se tenait, mais il fut tiré à part par Lady Barton avant qu'elles n'aient pu effectuer le sauvetage. Georgiana s'attendait à ressentir de la jalousie, en les regardant tous deux converser, Lady Barton dans ce qui semblait être une nouvelle robe diaphane, et le capitaine Stanton dans son uniforme naval, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ; elle était sûre de son affection désormais, sûre qu'il l'épouserait.

A la place, elle se sentit désolée pour Lady Barton, qui essayait clairement de le séduire, sans y parvenir. Car dès que le capitaine Stanton vit que le capitaine Campbell était arrivée, il s'excusa pour aller saluer son ancien lieutenant. Quelques instants plus tard, Georgiana surprit Lady Barton, parlant à sa dame de compagnie, qui disait, « Sûrement, il va bientôt faire sa demande ». C'est à ce moment que Georgiana comprit d'où venait la rumeur des fiançailles – de Lady Barton elle-même. Si sa théorie était correcte, Lady Barton serait bientôt désappointée, et Georgiana sympathisa avec la situation de l'autre femme, malgré toute la douleur qu'elle avait elle-même éprouvée à cause de ces rumeurs de fiançailles.

L'heure du dîner se rapprochait, et Georgiana réalisa qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'être assise à proximité du capitaine Stanton. Maintenant qu'il était baronnet, il entrerait avant elle, avec les autres personnes titrées, et Georgiana, Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth seraient attablés plus bas.

Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à avoir songé à cela, car Lord Anglesey fit son apparition à ses côtés, disant, « Lady Tonbridge et moi n'aimions pas l'idée que vous et Matthew soyez séparés au dîner, alors que vous venez seulement de vous fiancer. Nous avons préparé un petit quelque chose, vous allez voir dans un moment. Cependant, avant cela, nous devons rappeler à Matthew qu'il est baronnet. Au dîner du régent, il a complètement oublié qu'il avait reçu le titre plus tôt dans la journée, et a essayé d'entrer dans le mauvais ordre. Tout le monde a trouvé cela plutôt amusant. »

Georgiana sourit à l'idée du capitaine Stanton – qui semblait attacher beaucoup moins d'importance que tout le monde à son titre de baronnet – se faisant réprimander par les invités du prince régent pour avoir oublié son nouveau rang. Elle regarda le comte chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son neveu, puis se diriger vers la porte de la salle à manger.

« Je crois que tout est prêt », dit-il, d'une voix assez élevée pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon. « J'aimerais que nous laissions Mlle Darcy aller en premier, ce soir, en tant que future mariée. »

Sa déclaration suscita de nombreux murmures parmi les invités qui n'avaient pas encore été informés des fiançailles de Georgiana et du capitaine Stanton, et la vicomtesse Tonbridge attendit un instant avant de dire : « Voilà une fameuse idée. Laissez Mlle Darcy passer en premier. »

La vicomtesse Tonbridge était la dame de plus haut rang dans la pièce, et aurait donc dû entrer en premier ; qu'elle eût approuvé haut et fort l'idée empêchait les autres d'exprimer leur désaccord, même Lady Barton, qui regarda Georgiana avec curiosité, et peut-être même une touche de dédain, comme Georgiana se dirigeait vers eux pour prendre le bras du comte. Derrière eux venaient Lord Stanton et la vicomtesse Tonbridge, puis le capitaine Stanton et Lady Barton.

Cet ordre signifiait que Georgiana serait assise à côté de Lady Tonbridge, et en face de Lord Stanton, qui lui-même serait assis à côté de son fils, le comte présidant la tablée. Elle sourit avec chaleur à Lord Anglesey et Lady Tonbridge comme ils s'asseyaient, puis croisa le regard d'Elizabeth attablée plus loin, suffisamment longtemps pour voir que sa sœur était clairement heureuse de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils étaient tous assis, et Lord Stanton ne permit pas que leurs verres ne soient remplis avant qu'il n'ait dit les grâces ; le comte toléra que son frère donne des ordres aux domestiques avec un visage impassible. Comme le premier plat arrivait, le comte se leva, l'air bien plus heureux.

« J'imagine que j'ai piqué votre curiosité en mentionnant que Mlle Darcy va se marier », dit Lord Anglesey. « Laissez-moi maintenant vous dire qu'en plus de célébrer la victoire du capitaine Sir Matthew Stanton sur le Polonais, et son titre de baronnet, nous célébrons, ce qui est encore plus important, ses fiançailles avec Mlle Georgiana Darcy. »

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle, et Georgiana rougit, et saisit une brève expression d'horreur sur le visage de Lady Barton, avant que la dame ne réussisse à afficher quelque chose se rapprochant d'une sourire. Georgiana sourit au reste de la tablée, les salua de la tête, et contempla finalement le capitaine Stanton, qui semblait aussi embarrassé qu'elle par toute cette attention.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses auxquelles porter un toast, à un tel dîner ; il semblait que tous les quarts d'heure, quelqu'un regarde le capitaine Stanton, sourie et dise, « un verre de vin à votre santé, monsieur ». Comme le repas avançait, le comte se leva une nouvelle fois, portant un toast à l'armée pour sa victoire à Waterloo, et un autre gentilhomme attablé là ne put laisser passer cela sans porter un toast à la marine.

Lord Stanton leva son verre à ce toast avec la même vigueur que le reste de la tablée, et la vicomtesse Tonbridge, remarquant cela, dit, « Peut-être auriez-vous dû donner plus de fils à la marine, Lord Stanton. Cela a fort bien réussi au capitaine Stanton – une fortune élevée, un titre de baronnet, et une fiancée fort accomplie ».

« Là, je ne peux acquiescer, Lady Tonbridge. La marine était sûrement le meilleur choix pour Matthew, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un homme d'église, mais j'aurais nettement préféré donner autant de fils que possible au service de Dieu. »

Georgiana ressentit toute la douleur que cette remarque devait entraîner chez le capitaine Stanton, elle rassembla même son courage pour prendre sa défense, mais quand elle le regarda, il secoua la tête, et elle ne put que lui lancer un regard de sympathie en retour. Lady Tonbridge avait raison, l'homme était insupportable, et elle se demandait pourquoi le comte l'avait invité ici – peut-être Lord Anglesey avait-il espéré qu'il avait changé, ou du moins qu'il surveille ses manières. Georgiana s'était toujours sentie sûre de l'amour et de l'estime de son père et de son frère, et vraiment, l'idée de grandir avec un tel homme l'horrifiait.

La déclaration de Lord Stanton avait fait tomber le silence de leur côté de la table. Lady Tonbridge fut la première à se remettre, demandant à Georgiana comment se déroulaient ses exercices au piano-forte et à la harpe.

« Très bien, je vous remercie », dit Georgiana. « J'ai plus de temps pour jouer quand nous sommes à Pemberley – nous recevons moins de visiteurs. Je dois admettre que vos soirées musicales me manquent, en revanche. »

« Vous nous manquez aussi, ma chère. Nous ne nous réunirons plus avant que la petite saison ne reprenne, mais je vous supplie de venir prendre le thé un soir et de jouer du piano-forte, afin que je vous entende à nouveau. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup cela, merci. »

« Et peut-être pourrons-nous vous convaincre de jouer au moins un morceau ce soir », dit Lady Tonbridge. « Cela pourrait donner une meilleure idée de votre accomplissement à _certaines_ personnes présentes. »

Les toasts continuèrent, et bien que Georgiana ne prît qu'une petite gorgée à chaque fois, elle commençait à vraiment craindre de finir saoule. Elle s'inquiétait encore plus pour le capitaine Stanton, qui n'avait pas eu l'air très en forme au début du dîner, et avait l'air pire, maintenant. Il n'avait pas l'air saoul, seulement fatigué, et elle réalisa qu'il n'avait guère eu le temps de se reposer, s'il avait été voir le capitaine Shaw puis Lady Ellen après avoir quitté Curzon Street ce matin-là.

Elle souhaitait lui parler de cela, une fois que le dîner eut pris fin, mais elle devait d'abord se retirer au salon avec les autres dames, et là, elle se trouva entourée par celles qui n'avaient pas été assises à proximité d'elle au dîner, qui souhaitaient lui présenter leurs félicitations et leurs vœux de bonheur. Même Lady Barton vint la voir et lui dit quelques mots qui, à défaut d'être sincères, indiquaient à tout le moins ses bonnes manières.

Quand les gentilshommes firent enfin leur entrée, le capitaine Stanton se déplaçait encore moins vite qu'il ne l'avait fait ces derniers temps, et prit un siège près de la porte, mais il leva la tête et lui lança un petit sourire d'invitation. Georgiana s'excusa et abandonna une conversation sur la dentelle qui avait débuté par la mention de sa robe nuptiale, et durait depuis un bon moment. Elle se saisit de deux tasses de thé, et le rejoignit.

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Mlle Darcy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop consommé de tout ce soir, sauf du thé. »

« Vous avez l'air très fatigué – vous sentez-vous suffisamment bien pour rester ici ? »

« Je peux difficilement me retirer si tôt d'un dîner tenu en mon propre honneur. Je tiendrai un peu plus longtemps. »

« Je crains que vos efforts pour aider ma famille cet après-midi ne vous aient pas laissé assez de temps pour vous reposer », dit-elle. « Ma tante m'a écrit pour m'informer de leurs plans de voyager sur le Daphnée. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Le capitaine Shaw est la première personne auprès de laquelle je me suis renseigné, tout a donc été arrangé assez rapidement. »

« Néanmoins, je ne peux exprimer ma gratitude pour le service que vous leur avez rendu. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Ce n'est pas rien pour ma tante. C'est la chose la plus généreuse que l'on pouvait faire pour elle en ce jour extrêmement difficile. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, et j'espère que votre cousin reviendra sain et sauf. Je sais que cela doit peser sur toute votre famille, et particulièrement sur vous, étant donné qu'il est votre autre tuteur. Etes-vous proche ? »

« Nous l'étions quand j'étais plus jeune. Avec la guerre, il a souvent été absent, ce qui fait que nous ne nous voyions pas très fréquemment. Mon père l'a choisi comme second tuteur au cas où quelque chose arrive à mon frère avant que je ne sois majeure, mais il l'a fait avant que les Fitzwilliam n'achètent le commandement. Mon père aurait peut-être fait un choix différent s'il l'avait su, mais je suis contente qu'il ne l'ait pas fait – le colonel Fitzwilliam m'est très cher, même si nous ne nous voyons pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. »

« J'espère que j'aurai une chance de faire sa connaissance, et de mieux connaître votre tante et votre oncle. Ils semblent d'excellente compagnie. »

« Ils le sont. »

« Je dois admettre que j'ai quelque remord à vous apporter une telle relation familiale, alors que toute votre famille est si agréable », dit-il. « La performance de mon père ce soir est assez typique pour lui. Heureusement, nous n'aurons à le voir souvent. »

« Oh, mais vous n'avez pas rencontré mon autre tante, Lady Catherine », dit Georgiana. « En fait, je crois qu'elle et votre père pourraient bien s'entendre. Ou bien ils se détesteront, et cela détournera au moins une partie de son attention loin de vous. »

Il rit doucement, « Je dois rencontrer cette Lady Catherine, dans ce cas ».

« Je me demande parfois... » Georgiana s'arrêta ; elle n'avait jamais fait part de cette supposition à qui que ce soit, et n'avait pas le courage d'interroger son frère à ce sujet, mais penser au père du capitaine Stanton le lui avait remis à l'esprit.

« Oui, très chère ? » Il la regardait intensément, et cela lui apporta assez de confort pour continuer.

« Je me demande parfois si ma mère était comme Lady Catherine – elles étaient sœurs, après tout. Et mon frère ne parle jamais d'elle avec le même niveau de respect qu'il montre pour mon père. Je me demande si j'aurais eu une enfance très différente, si elle avait vécu, et alors je me sens coupable d'y avoir pensé. »

« Je ne peux partager votre culpabilité. Toute autre enfance ne vous aurait pas façonnée comme la demoiselle que vous êtes aujourd'hui, et ne nous aurait peut-être pas donné la chance de nous rencontrer. Je dois donc être égoïste, et heureux que votre vie ait pris le chemin qu'elle a pris. »

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette manière », dit-elle. Georgiana aurait aimé parler plus longuement de ce sujet, mais elle remarqua Lord Stanton qui s'approchait, et se tut.

« Allons, fils, il n'est pas correct que vous et cette dame vous isoliez ainsi. Je m'étonnerais de vos manières, si vous ne les aviez apprises auprès de capitaines de navires. »

« Père, vous savez parfaitement que j'ai toujours navigué auprès d'hommes qui pouvaient, en toute légitimité, se dire des gentilshommes. »

« Je vois très peu de cette attitude de gentilhomme dans les marins que j'ai observés. Selon moi, être un gentilhomme ne peut se concilier avec une carrière à la guerre. Combien de fois avez-vous vous-même violé le sixième commandement ? Le Jour du Jugement sera pour vous une longue journée, quand vous devrez répondre de tous les hommes que vous avez tués. »

Le comte devait avoir entendu une partie de leur discussion, car il s'approcha d'eux et dit, d'une voix calme mais dure, « C'est assez. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas rendre hommage à votre fils comme l'a fait le reste du pays, mais je n'admettrai pas d'autres insultes contre lui ou sa fiancée sous mon toit. S'il ne tenait qu'à vous, Bonaparte marcherait sur notre pays et ne rencontrerait rien d'autre que des prières. Je ne peux croire que Dieu ne souhaite pas que nous mettions fin à la tyrannie, et la fin de la tyrannie exige que des hommes de bien tuent d'autres hommes de bien. »

Le visage de Lord Stanton prit un moment une expression orageuse, comme s'il avait l'intention d'argumenter, mais il changea d'avis. C'est le comte qui possédait le pouvoir dans la famille, et son frère ne pouvait espérer s'opposer à lui sans en souffrir quelque conséquence. « Très bien », dit-il, et il s'éloigna à grands pas.

Le comte les quitta également, avec un hochement de tête à leur intention, et quand Georgiana regarda le capitaine Stanton, elle vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle put ressentir son immense chagrin.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu ces cinq dernières années », dit-il. « Je ne souhaite jamais le revoir. »

XXX

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Elizabeth et Darcy observaient l'échange entre les Stanton et Georgiana, et ne pouvaient que se demander ce qui s'était passé.

« Je n'aime pas cet homme », murmura Elizabeth. « Je ne l'aime pas du tout. »

« Habituellement, je vous encouragerais à ne pas passer de jugement trop hâtif, car certaines personnes semblent s'améliorer à votre contact », dit Darcy. « Dans ce cas cependant, je crois que votre jugement est bon, et n'aura probablement aucune raison de changer. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre », dit-elle. « Ma première impression de vous était que vous étiez un homme asocial et taciturne, et nous voilà, assis à l'extrémité du salon. »

« Il y avait une exubérante conversation sur la dentelle quand je suis entré. Je ne peux que supposer que c'était votre raison d'être assise là où vous étiez. A moins que – vous n'êtes pas indisposée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais bien, même si je souhaitais m'assoir », dit Elizabeth. « J'aurais dû plus me reposer dans la journée. Jane avait raison – cela sape plus mon énergie que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

« Dites-moi quand vous souhaitez que j'appelle la voiture. Il semble que l'invité d'honneur ait encore moins d'énergie que vous », dit Darcy, regardant en direction du capitaine Stanton, qui avait, avec Georgiana, rejoint le cœur du groupe d'invités.

Au moins, il n'eut pas à rester debout longtemps, car Lady Tonbridge, faisant preuve de presque autant d'autorité qu'elle en aurait montrée dans sa propre salle de musique, suggéra que les jeunes dames présentes leur fassent l'honneur de donner quelque performance musicale, et appela Mlle Darcy à jouer du piano-forte en premier. Georgiana rougit, et se désista, mais suite à un regard sévère de Lady Tonbridge, se dirigea la première vers le tabouret.

Elizabeth se demanda ce qu'elle jouerait, car sa sœur n'avait amené aucune partition avec elle, et fut surprise de l'entendre attaquer avec un de ses morceaux de Schubert, si compliqué qu'Elizabeth ne s'y serait jamais essayée, même avec la partition. Le club musical et les heures incessantes passées à s'exercer à Pemberley faisaient leur effet, cependant, car elle joua bien, mais aussi avec confiance.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva dans le silence, et leur fit une révérence, mais ce n'est que quand Lady Tonbridge dit, « Ma chère, vous êtes encore meilleure que dans mon souvenir », et se mit à applaudir, que le reste de la pièce s'éveilla de sa stupeur, et se rattrapa en applaudissant à tout rompre.

« Il fut un temps où je croyais qu'elle serait trop timide pour jamais jouer devant une audience », dit Darcy, regardant sa sœur effectuer une nouvelle révérence et s'écarter modestement du tabouret.

« Je pense qu'elle a toujours un tempérament timide », dit Elizabeth. « Mais personne ne l'appellerait plus une timide demoiselle, aujourd'hui. Elle s'en tirera fort bien quand elle sera Lady Stanton. »

« Je pensais lui avoir fait défaut. Je lui ai fait défaut, dans cet incident avec Wickham », dit Darcy. « Dieu merci, tout finit bien. La voir maintenant, après l'avoir observée à la suite de Ramsgate, c'est comme deux femmes différentes. »

« Je ne pense pas, si vous le lui demandez, qu'elle dira que vous lui avez fait défaut », dit doucement Elizabeth. « Vous avez fait de votre mieux, en assumant une telle responsabilité à un si jeune âge. »

« J'aurais pu faire mieux. »

« Ah, vous aurez bientôt une chance de nous prouver cela, quand vous élèverez votre propre enfant », dit Elizabeth, jetant un coup d'œil à son ventre, puis le regardant avec un sourire.


	51. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le dîner de Lord Anglesey avait pris fin peu de temps après que les rares jeunes dames assez courageuses pour passer après la performance de Georgiana eussent joué, néanmoins, cela rappela à M. Darcy que rester en ville n'était pas bon pour la santé de sa femme.

« J'ai pensé que nous pouvions commencer à préparer notre retour à Pemberley », dit-il, quand elle entra dans son cabinet le lendemain. « Les affaires de Georgiana sont réglées, et je crois que vous n'avez plus qu'une séance de pose avec M. Thorpe. »

« Oui, tout à l'heure. Le Dr Whittling m'a encouragée à ne pas rester plus d'une quinzaine de jours, et le temps que nous fassions nos préparatifs, nous y serons presque. J'imagine que Georgiana souhaitera rester ici, cependant. »

« Je ne vois aucun problème à cela. Tout ce dont elle a besoin est un chaperon, et Mme Annesley est plus que capable de remplir ce rôle. »

« Pourquoi ne pas aller voir si elle se sent confortable avec ces projets, dans ce cas ? » demanda Elizabeth.

Quand ils pénétrèrent au salon, cependant, ils virent que le capitaine Stanton était déjà là, et se préparait aussi à quitter la ville.

« Il m'est devenu évident que Londres n'est pas le bon endroit pour passer sa convalescence », dit-il. « J'ai reçu trois invitations aujourd'hui – jusqu'à ce que Wellington et les officiers de l'armée ne reviennent, tout le monde souhaite accueillir un représentant du monde militaire, quel qu'il soit, dans leurs bals et dîners, et nombre d'entre eux ne sont pas des personnes à qui je peux dire non. Je me suis rendu à l'amirauté pour une requête de congé exceptionnel, et j'ai appris qu'ils interrompaient les travaux de réparation du Jupiter et du Polonais, car ils ne s'attendent pas à en avoir besoin. Il se passera un certain temps avant que l'on me donne un nouveau commandement, si l'on m'en redonne jamais un. »

« Où allez-vous passer votre convalescence ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Dans la propriété de mon oncle – mon cousin et sa nouvelle épouse sont là-bas depuis quelques semaines, et mon oncle avait l'intention de les rejoindre d'ici quinze jours, de toute façon. »

« C'est à côté de Chester, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Georgiana. « C'est un très long voyage dans l'état où vous êtes. »

« Vous pourriez rester quelques jours chez nous à Pemberley, si vous souhaitez faire une pause au cours de votre voyage », dit Elizabeth. Une halte dans le Derbyshire pour un trajet entre Londres et Chester n'était pas le plus logique des plans de voyage, mais quand sa fiancée vivait dans le Derbyshire, cela faisait tout à fait l'affaire.

« Merci, Mme Darcy, j'apprécierais beaucoup cela », dit-il. « Je dois rester jusqu'au bal du prince régent, et je suspecte que ce sera également le cas de votre famille. Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation, on m'a laissé entendre que ma fiancée et sa famille seraient là, ne soyez donc pas surpris si vous recevez une invitation. C'est un bal privé – à tout le moins, aussi privé que puisse en donner le régent – pour célébrer la victoire de Waterloo. »

Ils reçurent la nouvelle d'une possible invitation – et, plus tard dans la journée, l'invitation elle-même au bal qui se tiendrait dans quatre jours – avec les réactions appropriées. Mais intérieurement, Georgiana était à la fois ravie et terrifiée. Jamais dans sa vie ne s'était-elle attendue à se rendre à un bal à Clarence House, et elle aurait désiré la présence de sa tante, la seule personne qu'elle connût qui aurait pu lui donner une idée de ce à quoi s'attendre, et de la façon de s'y comporter. Puis elle se reprocha de souhaiter la présence de sa tante pour une chose aussi frivole qu'un bal, considérant ce que traversait en ce moment sa tante, et décida de ne plus y songer.

Elizabeth et Darcy, quant à eux, n'en discutèrent pas avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans son lit ce soir-là, disant, « Je suppose que nous allons devoir délayer notre départ un peu plus longtemps. »

« Oui, je n'aime pas cela, mais on ne peut guère refuser une invitation du prince régent. »

« Vous n'auriez pas aimé cela, de toute manière. Je sais ce que vous pensez des bals. »

« C'est vrai, mais cela va au-delà de mon désintérêt général. Un bal en une telle compagnie, et votre santé étant ce qu'elle est – s'il y avait un moyen de décliner l'invitation, je le ferais. »

« Darcy, je suis enceinte, pas atteinte de fièvre. Ma _santé_ survivra à un bal. D'ailleurs, je ne serai pas mécontente de danser encore un peu avant de devoir arrêter. Cela pourrait être ma dernière chance avant un bon moment. »

« Si tout ce que vous souhaitez est de danser, nous allons ouvrir notre propre salle de bal demain matin. Je suis sûr que Georgiana jouera pour vous, et nous pourrons ensuite partir pour Pemberley dans l'après-midi. »

« Nous ne le pouvons pas, vous le savez. Et pensez à l'honneur fait à Georgiana. »

« Quand elle sera mariée, elle pour participer à autant de bals donnés par le régent qu'elle le voudra. »

« Et je serai coincée à Pemberley, avec mon pauvre ermite. »

« Vous pouvez organiser autant de bal _à Pemberley_ que vous le désirez. »

« Je vais vous prendre au mot, M. Darcy. Vous allez regretter le jour où vous avez dit cela.»

XXX

Maintenant que les fiançailles avaient été annoncées, Elizabeth avait de nombreuses lettres à écrire, et elle s'y affaira le lendemain matin. Elle avait déjà envoyé l'annonce aux journaux, et prépara un billet pour M. Clark, lui demandant que les bans soient lus à l'office, le dimanche suivant. Les lettres furent plus agréables à rédiger ; elle écrivit à Jane, requérant qu'elle informe Charles et la domesticité de Pemberley des fiançailles, puis à Kitty, lui demandant de partager l'information avec le reste des Bennet, et aux Gardiner, qui connaissaient désormais suffisamment Georgiana pour que la nouvelle leur fasse plaisir.

Sa dernière lettre était, d'une certaine manière, la plus agréable à écrire, car bien sûr, Lady Catherine devait être informée. Elizabeth rédigea ce qui serait sans doute la plus longue lettre qu'elle lui écrirait jamais, racontant comme le capitaine Stanton était acclamé en ville, parlant de son titre de baronnet (car bientôt, Georgiana serait d'un rang plus élevé que Lady Catherine, la veuve d'un chevalier), et de leur invitation au bal du prince régent. Elle savait que ce n'étaient pas là les plus grands mérites du capitaine Stanton, mais c'était les choses qui importeraient le plus à Lady Catherine. Comme elle écrivait, Elizabeth se réjouit que, de l'avis de tous, Georgiana fasse un excellent mariage, mais que celui-ci ne doive rien aux efforts de Lady Catherine.

Elle finit son courrier suffisamment tôt pour se reposer avant le dîner, et était sur le point de s'allonger quand Sarah frappa à la porte. « Excusez-moi, madame, mais je voulais vous faire savoir que vos robes de bal sont arrivées de Pemberley – nous avions si peu de choix, pour le dîner de Lord Anglesey, que j'étais inquiète de ce qui arriverait si vous étiez invitée à un bal. J'en ai fait venir trois ; j'ai toujours trouvé que la lilas en soie vous allait le mieux, mais je souhaitais que vous ayez le choix. »

« Merci, Sarah, je dois admettre que j'avais oublié que nous avions amené si peu de choses en ville. Sans vous, j'imagine que je me serais montrée au bal du prince régent dans une robe de soirée. Savez-vous si Mlle Hugues a fait de même pour Georgiana ? »

« Oui, madame. Aucune de vous n'aura à porter de robe de soirée. » Sarah avait l'air horrifiée à cette idée, et Elizabeth réalisa à quel point Sarah s'était affirmée dans son rôle de femme de chambre cette année. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille, se demandant si elle s'acquittait bien de ses tâches, mais était devenue une femme talentueuse qui prenait très au sérieux la mise de sa dame. Néanmoins, Elizabeth se serait volontiers présentée au bal du régent en robe de soirée ; elle portait à Sarah une affection encore renforcée par le fait qu'elle avait découvert la grossesse d'Elizabeth, et elle pensait qu'une telle affection aurait survécu à n'importe quelle erreur dans sa mise.

XXX

Deux événements prirent place avant le bal. Le premier fut une lettre de Caroline Bingley à Elizabeth et Georgiana. Elizabeth avait choisi de ne pas écrire à Caroline ; il semblait impossible de partager élégamment des nouvelles qui allaient à l'encontre des potins qu'elle avait partagés avec elles, et Elizabeth avait préféré que la nouvelle atteigne Caroline plus lentement, à travers Charles ou Jane.

Caroline avait, cependant, lu aussi bien les pages de potins que l'annonce officielle, et écrivait une lettre à Georgiana et Elizabeth exprimant à la fois sa surprise et son ravissement quant à ces fiançailles, avec la plus mince des références au fait qu'elle s'était trompée, et n'indiquant aucune compréhension du fait qu'elle avait causé une grande souffrance.

Le second événement était fort inattendu pour la famille, bien qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'y préparer. Elizabeth et Darcy étaient assis dans son étude, l'après-midi précédent le bal, quand Mme Annesley frappa à la porte et entra.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais échanger quelque mots avec vous, M. et Mme Darcy », dit-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit Darcy. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Mme Annesley prit le siège le plus proche d'elle et, se tenant très droite, dit : « Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ces affaires, mais sûrement, le mariage de Georgiana signifiera la fin de mon emploi ici. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela », dit Darcy. « Vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps pour trouver une nouvelle situation qui vous convienne, et rester avec nous selon les conditions financières actuelles. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Georgiana. »

« C'est très généreux à vous, monsieur », dit Mme Annesley. « Cependant, c'est pour cela que je vous en parle aussi tôt. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle position, sans l'avoir cherchée, je vous assure, mais enfin je l'ai trouvée. Une amie a vu l'annonce du mariage de Mlle Darcy dans les journaux, et a mentionné que je serais bientôt libre à l'une de ses relations, Lord Epworth. Il est veuf, et son deuil ayant pris fin, il cherche une dame de compagnie qui convienne à sa fille. Il m'a écrit, et je lui ai rendu visite durant un de mes après-midi libres, et j'ai trouvé que la position me convient très bien. »

« Voilà qui est splendide », dit Elizabeth. « Vous nous manquerez beaucoup, mais je suis sûre que vous apporterez un grand confort à la jeune fille. »

« Je vous remercie, Mme Darcy », dit Mme Annesley. « La difficulté est que Lord Epworth préférerait que je commence immédiatement. Je lui ai dit que j'étais engagée auprès de votre famille jusqu'au mariage de Mlle Darcy, si vous avez besoin de moi, mais que je vous parlerais. »

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à Darcy, et sut qu'il partageait son opinion. Ils se rendraient à Pemberley après le bal du régent, et y auraient beaucoup moins besoin de Mme Annesley, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient des invités chez eux, et que d'autres allaient arriver. Mme Annesley n'avait pas recherché cette nouvelle position, et ils ne pouvaient lui en vouloir de désirer la prendre immédiatement – s'il devait attendre un ou deux mois de plus, Lord Epworth risquait de s'impatienter et de trouver une autre dame de compagnie pour sa fille.

« Vous devriez prendre cette position », dit Darcy. « Comme le dit Mme Darcy, vous nous manquerez beaucoup, mais je n'aimerais pas que vous laissiez passer cette opportunité. Permettez-moi de vous écrire une lettre de recommandation, même si vous n'en avez peut-être plus besoin. Je serai heureux d'apporter une garantie sur le temps que vous avez passé auprès de Georgiana, si Lord Epworth me le demande. »

« Je vous remercie bien, M. Darcy », dit Mme Annesley. « J'aimerais quand même assister au mariage de Mlle Darcy – c'est-à-dire, si je suis invitée. »

« Bien sûr que vous êtes invitée », fit Elizabeth. « Et nous serons ravis de vous y avoir, particulièrement Georgiana. »

« Je vous suis très reconnaissante, Mme Darcy. Souhaitez-vous que j'en informe Mlle Darcy maintenant ? »

« Oui, je suppose. Il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment », dit Elizabeth.

Georgiana était dans ses appartements, contemplant les robes que Mlle Hugues avait fait venir de Pemberley, essayant de déterminer laquelle serait la meilleure pour le bal, quand Mme Annesley frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, je vous en prie », dit Georgiana, et en voyant sa dame de compagnie, « Oh, Mme Annesley ! Me direz-vous laquelle vous préférez ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider. »

« J'ai toujours préférée celle-là », dit Mme Annesley, désignant la robe de soie blanche que Georgiana avait portée pour _son_ bal après sa présentation en société. « Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je suis venue vous parler. »

Georgiana regarda plus attentivement Mme Annesley et réalisa qu'elle avait l'air affectée. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vais bientôt vous quitter, plus tôt que je ne m'y étais attendue », dit Mme Annesley, avant d'expliquer sa nouvelle position à Georgiana.

Comme elle parlait, Georgiana sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Avec le temps, elle en serait venue à réaliser que bien sûr, Mme Annesley allait partir ; Georgiana n'aurait pas besoin d'une dame de compagnie, une fois mariée, elle devait donc perdre Mme Annesley comme elle gagnait son époux.

« Votre frère et votre sœur m'ont donné la permission de vous quitter pour assumer ma nouvelle position », dit Mme Annesley. « Cependant, si vous estimez que vous avez encore besoin de moi, je resterai. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai là pour votre mariage. »

« Non, ils ont raison. Vous devriez aller prendre votre nouvelle position dans votre nouvelle famille. Seulement – oh, vous allez tant me manquer ! »

Mme Annesley se pencha et enlaça Georgiana comme elle l'avait si souvent fait quand Georgiana récupérait après la tromperie de M. Wickham, puis au cours des événements des derniers mois.

« Vous me manquerez aussi, ma chère, mais bientôt vous serez mariée, et je vous promets que je vous manquerai beaucoup moins après cela. »


	52. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Elizabeth portait sa robe lilas, et Georgiana sa tenue de soie blanche – toutes deux fort soulagées qu'en dehors de Saint James, la robe de cour ne fût pas requise – quand la voiture s'arrêta devant Carlton House. Le capitaine Stanton les attendait avec son oncle, bien que son père fût absent, et avait l'air un peu plus en forme qu'au dîner de son oncle, mais pas assez pour que Georgiana pût espérer danser avec lui au cours de la soirée.

Ayant attendu les Darcy, Lord Anglesey put présenter Elizabeth et Georgiana au prince régent comme ils pénétraient à l'intérieur – Darcy, semblait-il, lui était déjà vaguement connu – et Georgiana plongea dans la plus profonde des révérences, sentant Elizabeth faire de même à ses côtés. Georgiana avait déjà vu la voiture du prince régent en ville, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'approchait assez pour l'observer ; elle fut surprise de voir comme il était large, et par son apparente mauvaise santé, et fit le plus grand effort pour que ces pensées ne s'affichent pas sur son visage.

« Voilà donc la jeune dame qui a capturé le cœur de notre tout dernier baronnet, hmm ? » dit le prince, regardant Georgiana. « Je vous félicite tous deux. Et puisque j'ai invité votre pauvre fiancé à un bal auquel il ne pourra pas danser, Mlle Darcy, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si j'ajoute l'insulte à l'injure et demande votre main pour la troisième danse de la soirée. »

« Bien sûr, Votre Altesse Royale, j'aimerais beaucoup cela », dit Georgiana, la voix tremblante, car malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'idée de danser avec le prince la terrifiait, l'esprit rempli d'inquiétude à l'idée de faire quelque erreur impardonnable devant un tel homme, et une telle assemblée.

Ils pénétrèrent plus avant, dans une demeure encore plus opulente que Georgiana ne se l'était imaginée. Elle avait vécu dans les vastes espaces de Pemberley presque toute sa vie, mais n'avait jamais rien vu en ville de cette taille, ni si ostentatoire. Le plafond du hall d'entrée semblait deux fois plus haut que celui de Curzon Street, et les pièces qu'ils traversaient pour atteindre la salle de bal étaient couvertes de feuilles d'or, et des satins et velours les plus fins, et ces matériaux étaient à leur tour couverts de nombreux tableaux, tous si beaux que Georgiana aurait aimé s'arrêter une heure dans chaque salle pour les examiner. Ils marchaient lentement, ce qui lui offrait quelque temps pour les étudier, mais c'était loin d'être assez.

Lord Anglesey faisait de la politique, et quelques minutes après leur entrée dans la demeure, il aperçut quelqu'un à qui il souhaitait parler, leur fit ses excuses et leur faussa compagnie. Ils continuèrent avec son neveu, qui cessa soudainement de marcher et, comme ils se regroupaient autour de lui, dit, d'une voix extrêmement inconfortable :

« J'aurais dû penser à vous dire cela la dernière fois que je vous ai rendu visite, mais il y aura ici quelques hommes de morale plus dissolue que ceux que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter. Mme Darcy, Mlle Darcy, assurez-vous qu'après une danse ils vous escortent où ils sont supposés le faire, et ne quittez pas la salle de bal sans M. Darcy ou moi-même. Mlle Darcy, cela concerne aussi le gentilhomme qui vous a précédemment invitée à danser. »

Il la regardait soigneusement, et Georgiana réalisa qu'il parlait du prince régent, même si, bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas. Ce n'était pas un secret en ville que le prince régent avait de nombreuses maîtresses, mais l'idée qu'il lui portât le moindre intérêt la fit rougir comme elle hochait la tête.

« Très bien », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous effrayer ; il est fort probable que vous passerez une soirée plaisante, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rester silencieux sur cela, et d'en venir plus tard à le regretter. »

Des domestiques les dirigèrent à travers la demeure et vers une promenade à travers les jardins, où un énorme ensemble de structures avaient été mises en place, parmi lesquelles la grande « tente » ronde de M. Nash, dont Georgiana avait entendu parler dans les journaux l'année précédente ; elle vit qu'il s'agissait en fait plus d'un bâtiment que d'une tente.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente, qui servait d'immense salle de bal, et avait été décorée avec une extrême élégance pour l'occasion, le sol couvert de motifs de craie d'une grande finesse. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps quand une voix tonitruante résonna derrière Georgiana : « Stanton ! Vous voilà ! J'espère que vous allez mieux. »

Le capitaine Stanton s'inclina comme il le pouvait, et Georgiana l'imita, sans savoir à qui elle adressait sa révérence ; elle pouvait voir qu'il portait également l'uniforme de la marine, celui d'un amiral.

« Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse Royale, je me sens un peu mieux. »

« Et voilà sans doute votre fiancée et sa famille. Voulez-vous bien nous présenter ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Voici M. Darcy, Mme Darcy et Mlle Darcy, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire », dit le capitaine Stanton, puis aux Darcy, « Je vous présente Son Altesse Royale, le duc de Clarence. »

Georgiana plongea dans une autre révérence – cela semblait la meilleure chose à faire – et sentit Elizabeth faire de même à côté d'elle.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, mesdames. J'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de m'accorder une danse, peut-être les deuxième et troisième de la soirée ? »

« Mlle Darcy est déjà engagée à danser la troisième danse avec le prince de Galles », dit Elizabeth. « Peut-être pourrait-elle donc vous accorder la deuxième, et moi la troisième. »

« Très bien. Et je vois Lady Caroline Russell là-bas ; je vais lui demander la quatrième. »

Le capitaine Stanton sourit à ce nom, et le duc de Clarence, le remarquant, demanda, « Connaissez-vous cette dame ? »

« Non, monsieur, mais pour d'autres raisons, le nom _Caroline_ est très cher à mon cœur. »

Le capitaine Stanton eut la malchance de dire cela juste au moment où le prince régent passait à côté de lui, et le prince s'arrêta et regarda le groupe, le visage rouge, le regard mauvais, particulièrement envers son frère. Georgiana sentit son estomac se serrer ; elle ne suivait pas les affaires de la cour de près, mais elle savait bien sûr que le prince régent et son épouse, la princesse Caroline, avaient eu de mauvaises relations durant presque toute la vie de Georgiana.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ce nom vous est si précieux, monsieur ? » demanda le prince régent. « Plus précieux, semble-t-il, que celui de votre fiancée ? »

Georgiana n'avait jamais vu le capitaine Stanton avoir l'air ne serait-ce qu'un peu effrayé, mais c'était maintenant le cas, comme il répondait, « Je vous assure, monsieur, pas _si_ précieux. Cependant, le HMS Caroline a été le premier navire sur lequel j'aie été capitaine de vaisseau. Je l'ai eue pendant cinq ans, monsieur, une ravissante frégate. »

Georgiana trembla dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, comme ils regardaient tous le prince régent. Finalement, il éclata d'un grand rire qui fit se retourner les autres personnes dans la salle de bal.

« Une frégate ! Ha, ha, ha, une ravissante frégate ! » dit le prince régent. « Eh bien, monsieur, vous m'avez offert une plaisante association avec le nom Caroline, là où je n'en avais pas auparavant. Aimeriez-vous le ravoir ? J'imagine que nous allons bientôt désarmer les vaisseaux de ligne, mais je pense que je peux bien vous mettre au commandement d'une frégate, quand vous serez guéri. »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, monsieur. »

« J'en parlerai au Premier Lord de l'Amirauté, dans ce cas. Vous pourrez ainsi avoir votre Caroline et votre Georgiana », dit le prince, puis il s'éloigna ; ils l'entendirent encore dire, « une frégate ! » et rire sous cape comme il les quittait. Le duc de Clarence les quitta également, partant à la poursuite de Lady Caroline Russell. Les Darcy et le capitaine Stanton progressèrent dans la salle de bal, jusqu'à des chaises libres installées contre le mur. Quand ils furent assis, le capitaine Stanton murmura à Georgiana, « Mlle Darcy, si je fais quelque chose d'autre ce soir pour me faire jeter à la Tour, je comprendrai que vous mettiez fin à notre engagement. »

Georgiana laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux et, un peu soulagée, dit, « Au moins, l'issue a été favorable, mais oui, j'ai été très inquiète pour vous. »

« Certes, elle a été favorable ! Je ne sais s'il donnera suite, mais enfin, la perspective de retrouver un jour le Caroline me fait grand plaisir. »

« J'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas _trop_ tôt », dit Georgiana.

« Bien sûr – j'ai requis six mois de permission », dit-il. « J'aurai du temps pour me reposer, et pour que nous nous marions, et il devrait encore nous rester un bon moment avant qu'on ne considère de me redonner un commandement. »

Georgiana hocha la tête, et sourit, mais considéra que six mois passeraient terriblement vite, et que son seul espoir de bonheur au-delà de ce délai serait la possibilité de vivre à bord avec lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le dire avant que l'orchestre ne joue les premières notes de la première danse, et le prince régent et Lady Hertford sortirent de la foule pour mener la danse. Georgiana n'avait pas été invitée à la première danse ; on avait peut-être assumé qu'elle la danserait avec le capitaine Stanton. Elle encouragea son frère et sa sœur à rejoindre la piste, cependant, leur disant qu'elle serait satisfaite de rester assise là jusqu'à la prochaine danse. Georgiana savait que les femmes enceintes devaient au bout d'un certain temps renoncer aux bals, et elle ne souhaitait pas que sa sœur manquât cette opportunité, si ce n'était pas trop tard pour elle.

Ses arguments l'emportèrent ; ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les danseurs, mais son frère se pencha d'abord vers elle et murmura, « Me promettez-vous de suivre le conseil du capitaine Stanton et de rester avec lui dans la salle de bal ? »

« Bien sûr, mon frère. »

En vérité, Georgiana apprécia beaucoup la première danse. La salle de bal était la plus large qu'elle eût vue en ville, et il y avait un bon nombre de danseurs, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de personnes qui ne dansaient pas ; ils furent nombreux à se rendre auprès du capitaine Stanton, le félicitant pour sa victoire, pour son titre de baronnet, et pour ses fiançailles, et, en apprenant que la dame assise à côté de lui était sa fiancée, demandant à lui être présentés. Ils n'avaient pas tous d'excellentes manières, et de nombreuses dames étaient habillées de façon provocante, mais ils étaient tous très aimables avec Georgiana, et elle fut émue par leur respect pour la victoire du capitaine Stanton.

Elle remarqua à peine la fin de la première danse, jusqu'à ce que le duc de Clarence l'approche et lui offre son bras ; et elle était heureuse de danser avec lui avant son frère. Qu'il porte un uniforme de la marin lui apportait un certain réconfort – oui, c'était un prince, mais il appartenait au même monde que tous les capitaines qu'elle connaissait.

C'était un homme imposant, mais il avait une silhouette plus athlétique que son frère, et dansait bien. Georgiana attendit qu'il parle ; elle estimait qu'il était préférable de lui laisser donner le ton de la conversation.

« Vous avez donc choisi d'épouser le monde marin, Mlle Darcy ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Oui, monsieur. J'admets que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais quand j'ai été présentée en société. »

« Ha ! Stanton a gagné votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, on peut dire cela. »

« Vous devez me dire si c'était avant ou après qu'il ait pris le Polonais ? »

« C'était avant, monsieur.

« C'est tout à votre honneur. Je suppose que vous voyiez déjà quelle sorte d'homme il était. »

Ils furent séparés par les mouvements de la danse, et quand ils se retrouvèrent, il reprit la parole avant que Georgiana ne puisse répondre.

« La sorte d'homme qui s'attaque à un vaisseau de soixante-quatorze canons avec un vaisseau de cinquante – ah, quelle action. J'ai pensé que c'était de la démence avant qu'il ne nous donne un meilleur compte rendu au cours d'un dîner, et même là, c'est un combat que la plupart des capitaines auraient évité », dit-il, sur un ton indiquant qu'il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été son cas. « Comme j'aurais aimé être là ! »

« Je ne savais pas du tout qu'en penser, sauf qu'en étant assigné au Jupiter, il avait indiqué qu'il aurait peu de chance de mener un combat honorable. »

« Il a donc fait naître ce combat honorable là où il n'aurait pas dû y en avoir. Mais je trouve que nous parlons plus de batailles navales qu'il ne semble approprié avec une jeune dame. »

La danse les sépara à nouveau, et comme ils revenaient ensemble, il dit, « Maintenant que j'y pense, ce doit être de vous qu'il a parlé à ce dîner. Il a mentionné une demoiselle très accomplie qui joue à la fois du piano-forte et de la harpe. Etait-ce vous ? »

« Je joue aussi bien du piano-forte que de la harpe. »

« C'était donc bien vous. »

Georgiana jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine Stanton, encore entouré de personnes lui offrant leur sympathie, et ressentit une vague d'affection. Alors qu'elle craignait qu'il ne pense pas du tout à elle, il avait parlé d'elle, et au duc de Clarence, rien de moins !

Elle n'avait aucune crainte que le duc ne tente de la mener hors de la salle de bal ; leur conversation avait montré son respect pour son fiancé, et, de toute manière, il savait qu'elle avait promis la prochaine danse au prince régent. Il la ramena à sa famille, et saisit la main d'Elizabeth pour la prochaine danse.

Quand il la rejoignit, Georgiana prit le bras du prince régent d'une main tremblante, et le laissa la mener devant les autres danseurs. Il y avait de la sueur sur son front, et elle se demanda pourquoi il continuait à danser alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air assez en forme pour le faire, ni l'apprécier.

Quant à elle, elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. La concentration requise pour mener la danse signifiait qu'il avait peu d'intérêt à converser. A un moment, il la complimenta sur ses pas de danse ; elle lui retourna le compliment, bien qu'elle eût conscience d'exagérer en le faisant. Vers la fin de la danse, il s'enquit sur leur domaine familial dans le Derbyshire, et demanda comment se portait le comté, et elle n'eut aucun mal à répondre à cela.

Quand la danse prit fin, elle se souvint brusquement de l'avertissement du capitaine Stanton, mais là aussi, elle n'avait pas eu de raison de s'inquiéter, car il dit, « Venez, je vous ramène à votre famille », et la mena là où Fitzwilliam et le capitaine Stanton étaient assis.

XXX

Elizabeth avait apprécié sa danse avec le duc de Clarence, mais en était revenue le souffle court, et le repos ne l'avait guère soulagée. Ce n'était pas sa grossesse qui posait problème ; dans une autre salle de bal, elle aurait sans doute pu danser plus longtemps. Ici, en revanche, il y avait tant de monde que l'endroit en était devenu chaud et étouffant. Les danseurs avaient détruits les dessins de craie, répandant un nuage de poussière dans l'air. Elizabeth avait trop chaud, elle avait très envie d'air frais, et ce n'est qu'en agitant puissamment son éventail qu'elle supportait cette situation.

S'il ne s'était agi que de sa santé, elle aurait peut-être attendu, et demandé à son époux de lui amener une glace. Mais savoir que la situation actuelle mettait aussi son enfant en danger l'amena à dire, « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai rester ici. Il fait très chaud – je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Darcy et le capitaine Stanton la regardèrent tous deux avec inquiétude, l'expression sur le visage de Darcy approchant la panique, et le capitaine Stanton dit, « Vous devriez sortir – retournez aux jardins. Je resterai avec Georgiana. »

Il aurait été plus logique que le capitaine Stanton escortât Elizabeth dehors ; après tout, lui non plus n'étais pas au mieux de sa forme. Darcy, cependant, était si inquiet pour elle qu'il prit immédiatement son bras, remercia le capitaine Stanton, et marcha avec elle jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche, l'allure excessivement inquiète.

Georgiana les regarda partir avec une certaine inquiétude, dont elle émergea en réalisant que son fiancé lui présentait Lord et Lady Waltham. Elle finit par se souvenir que c'était le nom des parents de l'aspirant que le capitaine Stanton avait mentionné dans sa première lettre. Le baron Waltham et son épouse était très enthousiastes quant à la victoire du capitaine Stanton sur le Polonais, essentiellement parce que leur fils, au dire de tous – y compris le rapport officiel du capitaine Stanton –, s'était battu de façon fort honorable au cours de la prise du Polonais, mais était revenu sans la moindre égratignure.

« Son équipe de canonniers tirait à une belle vitesse », disait le capitaine Stanton. « J'espère qu'il aura une chance de retourner en mer. Il a l'étoffe d'un bon officier. »

« Certes », dit Lord Waltham. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que son temps soit si court, mais vu qu'il a participé à la prise d'un tel vaisseau, je ne sais ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter de mieux pour une première sortie en mer. Nous préférerions qu'il reprenne la mer avec vous, s'il le peut. »

« Je l'accueillerais volontiers parmi mes aspirants. Je vous informerai de mes missions, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse s'enrôler. Mais je suis pour l'instant en congé. »

« Votre oncle nous a dit que vous étiez exigeant quant aux jeunes gentilshommes que vous prenez à votre bord. Je suis content d'entendre qu'il a été jugé valable », dit Lord Waltham, tournant son attention vers Georgiana. « Mlle Darcy, je m'excuse d'avoir parlé si longtemps d'affaires de service. M'autoriserez-vous à vous demander votre main pour la prochaine danse, pour me faire pardonner ? »

Georgiana aurait nettement préféré rester assise avec son fiancé, mais elle accepta de danser avec Lord Waltham avec autant d'enthousiasme dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Il passa toute leur danse à raconter comme le capitaine Stanton avait été généreux de prendre son fils à bord, comme son fils avait été courageux, dans la bataille contre le Polonais, et comme il avait l'intention de faire pression afin que le capitaine Stanton reçoive un autre commandement, une fois qu'il serait guéri, afin que le fils de Lord Waltham puisse reprendre sa place à son bord.

Elle répondit par des compliments, sachant, grâce à la lettre du capitaine Stanton, que ses compliments en public à propos du garçon étaient identiques à ses commentaires en privé. Et comme Lord Waltham était bon danseur, elle apprécia cette danse bien plus que la précédente.

XXX

Si Darcy avait dû bousculer quelques personnes pour atteindre les jardins plus rapidement, Elizabeth était certaine qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais ils ne connurent pas de telles difficultés ; ils n'étaient pas les seuls à désirer prendre l'air. Elizabeth inspira profondément comme ils arrivaient à l'extérieur, et bien que cela ne lui apportât pas encore le soulagement désiré, elle sentit que ce serait bientôt le cas. Tous les bâtiments temporaires occupaient la majeure partie des jardins, mais ils trouvèrent bientôt un banc, et s'assirent.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Darcy. « Dois-je faire appeler un médecin ? Il doit bien en avoir un présent, avec tant de monde. »

« Non, cela va aller. Je me sens déjà mieux. L'air était juste trop chaud et trop poussiéreux à l'intérieur », dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas comment Georgiana peut danser. Oh, mon Dieu – nous les avons laissés sans chaperon. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ces deux-là – pas dans une salle de bal si remplie », dit Darcy. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il se préparerait à s'attaquer à sa vertu en nous avertissant de la morale douteuse de certains autres gentilshommes présents. »

« Fitzwilliam Darcy, vous devez vraiment avoir confiance en lui. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Ou je ne lui aurais pas donné mon consentement. »

Elizabeth s'appuya à lui et regarda les jardins, qui auraient pu être assez beaux, sans les constructions qui y avaient été ajoutées. Ils étaient illuminés par de nombreuses torches, et plusieurs autres couples avaient saisi l'opportunité de se promener là, ou de s'assoir sur d'autres bancs. Un bruissement dans les buissons derrière eux, cependant, indiqua que tous les couples n'étaient pas sortis avec d'innocentes intentions.

« Hmm, je suppose que ce sont les hommes aux mœurs relâchées auxquels faisait référence le capitaine Stanton », murmura Darcy.

« Pour chaque homme aux mœurs relâchées, il semble qu'il y ait une femme qui les partage », chuchota Elizabeth. « Je ne rougirai plus autant quand nous aurons ces interludes dans notre propre résidence. C'est notre demeure, au moins, et nous sommes mariés. »

« Vous allez regretter ces mots, Mme Darcy. »

Elizabeth rit de l'entendre répéter ses propres mots. « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer bientôt à Pemberley, dans ce cas, car je serai bientôt aussi large que Jane. »

« Mais toujours aussi belle que mon Elizabeth. »

« Vous devriez attendre que ma grossesse soit aussi avancée que la sienne avant de porter de tels jugements. »

« S'il s'agit toujours de ma belle épouse portant mon enfant, je ne crains pas de m'engager là-dessus. »

« Vous engager ? »

« Je veux bien parier dix guinées que je vous trouverai toujours belle, à la veille de vos couches. »

« C'est peut-être la chose la plus ridicule que je vous aie jamais entendue dire, Darcy », dit Elizabeth. « Et je monte à vingt guinées. »

« Vingt guinées, soit. Vous sentez-vous vraiment mieux ? » demanda-t-il, lui serrant fort la main.

« Beaucoup mieux, mais pas aussi bien que quand j'aurai vingt guinées dans ma bourse. »

« Il est bien dommage que vous deviez avoir vingt guinées de moins dans votre bourse, dans ce cas. »

XXX

Ayant dansé aussi bien avec le duc de Clarence qu'avec le prince régent, Georgiana avait retenu l'attention de toute l'assemblée, au-delà même de ceux auxquels elle avait été présentée. Au bras de Lord Waltham, elle était retournée là où le capitaine Stanton était assis, et souhaitait rester auprès de son fiancé pour la prochaine danse, car elle n'aimait pas qu'il restât seul, en compagnie uniquement de ceux qui souhaitaient le féliciter. Cependant, un Sir George Wilcox les approcha, fut présenté par Lord Waltham, qu'il connaissait, et l'invita à la prochaine danse. Elle regarda le capitaine Stanton, ne souhaitant pas le quitter, mais il l'encouragea à aller danser.

« Vous ne pouvez rester assise toute la soirée avec un invalide comme moi », dit-il. « Allez-y, et amusez-vous. »

Georgiana suivit donc Sir Wilcox, qui semblait avoir la quarantaine, et aimait beaucoup danser. Il dansait extrêmement bien, et passa l'essentiel de leur temps ensemble à l'interroger sur ses talents, et les découvrant, à la complimenter. Georgiana essaya de l'interroger sur sa propre famille, mais s'il lui dit qu'il avait une épouse et deux filles, il ne sembla pas vouloir élaborer.

Si Georgiana avait passé plus de temps en compagnie d'hommes tels que lui, sa répugnance à parler de sa famille aurait pu lui faire comprendre ce qui allait arriver ensuite, quand, après la danse, il saisit sa main, et dit : « Avez-vous déjà vu la bibliothèque ? Vous devez venir la voir, sinon. Vous ne pouvez venir à Carlton House et ne pas en voir plus, si c'est votre première fois ici. »

Georgiana sentit sa respiration s'arrêter ; même sans l'avertissement du capitaine Stanton, la suggestion l'aurait mise fort mal à l'aise, mais étant avertie, elle comprenait que Sir Wilcox souhaitait que l'inconvenance de ce qu'il proposait soit suivie par une bien plus grave inconvenance. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la rotonde, aussi loin du capitaine Stanton qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Quand elle se tourna vers son fiancé et, d'un regard désespéré, attira son attention, elle réalisa qu'il mettrait du temps à atteindre l'endroit où elle était.

« Je vous remercie pour la suggestion, monsieur, peut-être m'y rendrai-je plus tard avec ma famille », dit Georgiana, tentant de lui faire lâcher sa main.

« Je pense que vous l'apprécierez plus maintenant », il lâcha sa main, et passa son bras autour de sa taille, la tirant vers la porte la plus proche. « Je vous promets que vous en serez émerveillée. Venez, retournons au palais. »

Il y avait du monde autour d'eux, mais nul ne semblait faire attention à son étreinte inconvenante, ni à la détresse croissante de Georgiana. Elle chercha du regard le capitaine Stanton et sut qu'il ne les atteindrait jamais à temps ; vêtu de son uniforme naval, il avait dû remplacer sa canne par une épée d'apparat, qui lui était bien inutile à ce moment. Et bien qu'il se déplaçât plus vite qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, la foule entravait sa progression.

Elle fut un peu rassurée de savoir qu'il saurait au moins qu'elle avait été menée hors de la salle de bal, et la suivrait, mais décida alors qu'elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Si elle voulait vivre sur un vaisseau avec plusieurs centaines d'hommes, elle ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il la protégeât à longueur de journée. Si elle ne pouvait repousser Sir Wilcox, elle n'aurait rien à faire à bord d'un navire, et devrait se résigner à de longues périodes sans son époux.

« Je vous remercie pour l'invitation », dit Georgiana, écrasant ses orteils mal protégés par de fines ballerines, de tout le poids qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses propres talons, et ce faisant, saisissant sa main et l'écartant de sa hanche. « Cependant, je dois rejoindre mon fiancé. »

« Mais je… » Georgiana ne resta pas pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ; elle s'éloigna précipitamment, retrouvant le capitaine Stanton à l'extrémité de la rotonde ; la danse suivante avait déjà commencé.

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-il, l'air profondément inquiet. Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit pour le réconfort que ce contact lui apportait, tout en s'appliquant à ne pas peser sur lui.

« Je vais bien », dit-elle, sa voix tremblante indiquant que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. « Vous aviez raison. Il souhaitait que nous allions voir la bibliothèque. »

« Vous semblez l'avoir brutalement stoppé. Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? »

« Je lui ai écrasé le pied. »

« Vraiment ? Je dois vous dire, Georgiana, c'est la première fois que je vous surprends à agir de façon peu distinguée, et j'en suis ravie. »

XXX

Ils restèrent jusqu'au dîner – ils ne pouvaient partir avant – mais Georgiana ne dansa plus, se disant fatiguée chaque fois qu'elle était invitée. Elle entra dans l'une des salles à manger avec le capitaine Stanton, qui y croisa d'autres connaissances auprès desquelles ils pouvaient s'assoir. Le dîner fut donc essentiellement occupé par son récit de la bataille contre le Polonais, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Georgiana le moins du monde.

Elizabeth et Darcy étaient restés aux jardins jusqu'à ce que quelque frisson dans l'air leur indiquât que le souper allait bientôt commencer, et avaient suivi la foule dans l'une des constructions. Ils furent interceptés par Lord Anglesey, qui sembla surgir de nulle part, disant, « Ah, M. et Mme Darcy, vous voilà. J'aimerais vous présenter Sir George Hunter. Donnez-moi un instant pour voir où il est parti. »

On trouva Sir George Hunter, qui n'était pas loin, et ils furent introduits de la manière suivante : « Sir George, je vous présente M. et Mme Darcy, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire. Sir George est employé au comité d'avitaillement de la marine, et puisqu'une grande quantité de blé est requise pour fabriquer le biscuit de mer, j'ai pensé que vous devriez vous rencontrer. »

Ils échangèrent des amabilités, et peu après, Lord Anglesey avait à nouveau disparu, laissant les Darcy dîner avec Sir George. L'époux d'Elizabeth s'absorba dans sa discussion avec le gentilhomme tandis que les premiers plats, fort spectaculaires, étaient servis, et elle observa les autres autour d'eux, la plupart habillés de façon tapageuse, et se pavanant comme des pans comme ils dînaient, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, et ces pièces n'étaient pas aussi surpeuplées que la salle de bal, elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Elle essaya de manger autant qu'elle le pouvait, songeant à l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, et quand elle reporta son attention sur la conversation de Darcy et Sir George, ils étaient sur le point d'engager une partie des récoltes de blé de Pemberley dans l'avitaillement de la marine, se promettant de s'écrire pour régler les détails.

Quand ils eurent fini de parler affaires, ils essayèrent de trouver des sujets de conversation les intéressant tous, mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun hors du bal. Cela, cependant, alimenta la conversation jusqu'à la fin du souper, quand un impossible ensemble d'imposants flummeriesi furent amenés, chacun décoré de façon plus complexe que l'autre. Certains laissèrent échapper une exclamation quand ces chefs-d'œuvre vacillèrent dangereusement, comme on les posait sur la table, mais nul n'attachait assez d'importance à l'art pour ne pas goûter à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Elizabeth en dégusta quelques-uns, mais apprécia surtout les glaces qui suivirent, qui dissipèrent le reste de son malaise.

Elizabeth furent d'accord pour dire, en quittant la salle où s'était déroulé le souper, qu'ils étaient restés bien assez longtemps, et allaient essayer de trouver le capitaine Stanton et Georgiana, puis de faire venir leur voiture.

« Devrions-nous lui offrir de le ramener chez lui dans notre voiture ? » demande Elizabeth, comme ils se faisaient un chemin au milieu de la foule qui grouillait à l'extérieur, car peu semblaient pressés de retourner dans la salle de bal. « Je soupçonne que son oncle est là pour un bon moment. »

« Je n'en doute pas », dit Darcy. « Georgiana n'a pas cherché à se faire des relations familiales utiles, et je n'attendais pas d'elle qu'elle le fasse, mais il semblerait qu'elle y ait réussi quand même. Et, oui, bien sûr que nous devrions lui offrir une place dans notre voiture, et j'espère qu'il acceptera. »

Elizabeth jeta un œil à l'herbe écrasée sous ses pieds ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un mariage avec elle aurait été plus acceptable pour Darcy dès le début, si elle avait eu quelqu'un comme Lord Anglesey dans sa famille.

« Je crois que je sais à quoi vous pensez », dit Darcy, prenant sa main et la serrant. « Georgiana va se marier par amour, comme j'ai eu l'immense chance de le faire. Cela vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle connexion. »

« Merci », dit Elizabeth, rassurée par ces mots. « Maintenant si seulement nous pouvions la trouver. »

Pendant encore quelques minutes, Elizabeth désespéra de jamais retrouver le couple dans cette foule, mais heureusement, ce qu'ils cherchaient était un homme de haute taille en uniforme de la marine, escortant une grande dame vêtue d'une robe blanche, et cette combinaison était unique. Darcy les vit en premier, et leva la main afin que le couple, qui scrutait la foule de la même façon, pût le voir.

Les couples furent réunis, on s'enquit de la santé d'Elizabeth, et elle répondit en termes favorables ; on offrit une place dans la voiture, et celle-ci fut acceptée avec gratitude. Comme il n'y avait guère de monde à quitter Carlton House en même temps qu'eux, leur voiture arriva rapidement. Une fois qu'ils furent montés, le capitaine Stanton dit : « Je dois m'excuser d'être la cause de votre invitation ici. C'est un événement que j'aurais fort bien pu supporter seul. »

« Sottises », dit Elizabeth. « J'ai apprécié mes danses, et si l'air avait été de meilleure qualité, j'en aurais sûrement tenté quelques-unes de plus. Je crois que ce sera les dernières avant la naissance de l'enfant. Et aussi peu que j'aie dansé, je suis sûr que c'est le genre d'événement qui sera plus plaisant à chaque fois que nous le raconterons. »

« Elizabeth a raison », dit Georgiana. « Tout ma vie, je pourrai raconter que j'ai dansé avec le prince régent et le duc de Clarence, et je ne peux imaginer une personne dans le Derbyshire qui ne voudra entendre nos histoires. Et il y a eu de nombreux moments agréables dans la soirée. »

« Tout de même, j'aurais pensé qu'une salle de bal surpeuplée n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour une dame dans votre condition, Mme Darcy. »

« Je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et j'imagine que c'est loin d'être la dernière fois que cela arrivera », dit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, en effet, semblait tout à fait ranimée. C'est le capitaine Stanton qui s'était fatigué comme la soirée avançait, comme au dîner du comte, et ils furent tous soulagés qu'il dût quitter Londres d'ici quelques jours, et puisse enfin se reposer.

* * *

14 Le flummery est une sorte de pudding sucré à base d'amidon, populaire en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande du XVIIe au XIXe siècle (ndlt).


	53. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Après son épisode pendant le bal, Darcy insista pour qu'Elizabeth retournât voir le Dr Whittling, Elizabeth insistant en retour sur le fait que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je vais bien, Darcy. Il n'y a pas la moindre évidence qu'il y ait le moindre problème », lui dit-elle. « Et nous partons demain pour Pemberley. C'était la principale recommandation du Dr Whittling, que nous quittions la ville dès que possible. »

« Juste – allez-le voir, s'il vous plaît », Darcy prit une brusque inspiration, montrant à Elizabeth qu'il était plus frustré qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Faites-le pour moi, sinon pour vous. Votre santé représente deux vies qui me sont incroyablement précieuses, et irremplaçables. »

« Je comprends », dit-elle avec sympathie, lui touchant la main. « Mais qu'allons-nous faire de Georgiana ? Sans Mme Annesley, elle ne peut recevoir de visites, si nous sortons. Vous savez que le capitaine Stanton va lui rendre visite, et ce sera leur dernière chance de se voir avant notre départ – je déteste l'idée que M. Miller lui refuse l'entrée. »

« Qu'en est-il de Lady Tonbridge ? »

« Une vicomtesse est un peu au-dessus de ce qui est requis d'une dame de compagnie temporaire pour Georgiana. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que la vicomtesse verrait une objection à passer une partie de la journée dans sa propre maison, avec Georgiana et son fiancé, particulièrement si Georgiana amène suffisamment de partitions. »

« C'est une bonne idée », dit Elizabeth, se résignant à un nouveau rendez-vous avec le Dr Whittling.

La journée de Georgiana avec Lady Tonbridge, et la compagnie là-bas du capitaine Stanton, furent arrangés à travers un ensemble de billets échangés entre les hôtels particuliers de tous les participants. Elizabeth et Darcy déposèrent leur sœur à Grosvenor Square, une épaisse liasse de partitions sous le bras, avant de se rendre au cabinet du Dr Whittling.

Le médecin écouta Elizabeth lui décrire son coup de chaleur pendant le bal, ainsi que sa promesse qu'ils partiraient pour le Derbyshire le lendemain matin, et heureusement, ne vit pas de raison de mener un examen aussi minutieux qu'au premier rendez-vous. Il prit le pouls d'Elizabeth, lui donna une potion absolument infâme à boire, et l'encouragea à se reposer autant que possible au cours du voyage vers Pemberley, et à rester là-bas jusqu'à la naissance.

Elizabeth, qui trouvait toutes ces recommandations raisonnables, mais ni plus ni moins logiques que ce que Jane ou Sarah lui auraient dit – hormis le breuvage, qui lui avait retourné l'estomac – ne trouvait pas que la visite valût le nombre de guinées que son époux allait dépenser. Néanmoins, se remémorant ses compétences, elle le remercia de façon convaincante elle rassura son époux dans la salle d'attente que tout allait bien, pour elle comme pour l'enfant, et fut surprise par la force de son étreinte à ces mots.

Elle le serra contre elle avec la même force qu'il la tenait, et se rappela qu'elle devait faire preuve de compréhension à son égard, car il ne pouvait sentir la progression de l'enfant comme elle le faisait. Certainement, elle leur avait donné à tous deux de bonnes raisons d'être inquiets, en mettant tant de temps à tomber enceinte. Ils quittèrent le cabinet du Dr Whittling, et regagnèrent leur voiture, où Darcy dit :

« Cela a pris beaucoup moins de temps que je ne m'y attendais. Lady Tonbridge ne nous attend pas avant au moins une heure. Il n'y a pas le temps d'aller à Richmond, mais que pensez-vous d'une promenade à Hyde Park ? »

Elizabeth se sentit un peu coupable de profiter de l'hospitalité de Lady Tonbridge, mais vraiment, si l'on en croyait le dernier billet envoyé à Curzon Street par celle-ci, qui avait incité Georgiana à emporter avec elle tant de partitions, c'est surtout de sa propre sœur qu'elle profitait et elle était plutôt sûre que leur absence ne dérangerait pas sa sœur aussi longtemps que son fiancé serait présent.

« Une petite promenade serait agréable », dit Elizabeth. « Cela me rappellera à quel point je préfère le parc de Pemberley, une fois que nous y serons. »

XXX

A Grovesnor Square, Georgiana se trouva ravie de retrouver la compagnie de Lady Tonbridge, même si celle-ci était un peu plus portée sur les commérages qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. Ceux-ci étaient faits dans un bon esprit, heureusement, et consistaient surtout à écouter Lady Tonbridge lire les meilleurs morceaux des journaux à Georgiana, comme elles attendaient la visite du capitaine Stanton.

« Oh, regardez celui-là. Il est charmant – vous dépeint de façon extrêmement avantageuse », dit Lady Tonbridge. « "Nous avons eu un aperçu de l'insaisissable Mlle G. Darcy, présente avec M. et Mme F. Darcy, et au bras de son fiancé, l'héroïque capitaine Sir M. Stanton. Mlle Darcy était vêtue de blanc, a dansé avec le P.R. et le D. de C., et bien qu'elle n'eût pas eu l'occasion de jouer du piano, comme elle l'a fait de façon spectaculaire au dîner de Lord A., nous sommes convaincus que sa conquête est égale, au moins, à celle du Polonais." »

Georgiana rougit terriblement, et ne sut que répondre, mais il semblait qu'elle en était dispensée, car Lady Tonbridge continua : « Une danse avec le prince régent et le duc de Clarence – voilà qui est fort bien fait, Mlle Darcy. Je dois admettre que les bals du régent me manquent. On ne fait rien de semblable ailleurs, mais lui et moi – enfin, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Georgiana rougit à nouveau, à l'idée évoquée par Lady Tonbridge – bien sûr, le prince régent avait de nombreuses maîtresses, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que son amie pût être parmi elles. Pourtant le commentaire de Lady Tonbridge, et sa manière de le dire, semblaient indiquer exactement cela, et Georgiana pouvait l'imaginer, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait vu le portrait de Lady Tonbridge, réalisé environ une décennie plus tôt, dans son vestibule, où son amie était nettement plus jeune, la silhouette bien plus svelte qu'aujourd'hui – veuve titrée et dotée d'une telle apparence, il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'elle eût attiré l'attention du prince durant un certain temps.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Georgiana d'exprimer poliment ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, ni d'indiquer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'avait dit Lady Tonbridge. C'est pourquoi, même si elle aurait de toute manière été heureuse d'entendre le majordome de Lady Tonbridge annoncer la visite du capitaine Sir Matthew Stanton, elle fut positivement soulagée par la diversion.

XXX

Elizabeth et Darcy descendirent de la diligence et découvrirent qu'il y avait déjà du monde au parc, même si ce n'était pas encore l'heure en vogue pour la promenade. Elizabeth se promenait de façon absente, contente d'être dehors et au bras de son époux, et s'attendant à ne rencontrer que peu, voire aucune, des connaissances qu'ils avaient encore en ville.

Elle fut donc surprise d'entendre : « Mme Darcy, M. Darcy, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » et de réaliser que ces mots avaient été prononcés par Lady Stewart, qui s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une profonde et adéquate révérence.

« Lady Stewart, quelle plaisir de vous voir – également », dit Elizabeth, perturbée par la tournure des événements, mais lui retournant la révérence.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez au bal du régent la nuit dernière », dit Lady Stewart, se tournant pour pouvoir marcher aux côtés d'Elizabeth, accompagnée par la domestique qui la suivait. « Quel événement ! Vous devez me raconter les détails. »

Elizabeth comprit les raisons pour laquelle Lady Stewart l'avait approchée – un désir d'en savoir plus sur un événement auquel elle n'avait pas été invitée – et s'amusa de la façon dont son importance avait apparemment changé aux yeux de Lady Stewart. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser cette réalisation colorer sa réponse.

« Eh bien, c'était une soirée agréable. Ma sœur, Mlle Darcy, a dansé avec le prince régent et le duc de Clarence, malheureusement son fiancé n'est pas encore suffisamment guéri pour danser. »

« Ah oui, le capitaine Sir Matthew – quelle belle connexion pour votre famille. Et je dois dire, il est très plaisant de voir le fils d'un comte s'emparer d'un vaisseau tel que le Polonais, au lieu d'un navire quelconque. »

« Oui, nous avons tous du respect pour sa victoire », dit Elizabeth.

« Et avec qui avez-vous dansé, Mme Darcy ? »

« Seulement avec mon époux et le duc de Clarence, au final », dit Elizabeth. « Je suis enceinte, voyez-vous, et même s'il était agréable de danser une dernière fois, c'était une incommodité dont nous sommes toujours en train de récupérer – et il faisait chaud et étouffant sous la rotonde. Nous sommes allés voir mon obstétricien, ce matin, pour nous assurer que tout allait bien, et M. Darcy a suggéré une promenade dans le parc pour prendre l'air, avant de rentrer chez nous. »

« Oh, enceinte, oui, bien sûr, quelle affreuse incommodité, et pourtant nécessaire. Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations, à vous et à votre premier-né. J'espère que nous vous reverrons en ville, après la naissance ? »

« Oui, je suppose », dit Elizabeth. « Je crois que nous mettrons un certain temps à revenir du Derbyshire. »

« Bien sûr », dit Lady Stewart. « Enfin, venez nous rendre visite, à votre retour. »

Là-dessus, Lady Stewart s'éloigna, et Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Le bébé m'a-t-il rendue folle, ou cela s'est-il passé ? »

« Cela s'est bien passé », dit Darcy.

« On me pardonne donc le fait que vous n'ayez pas épousé la sœur de Lady Stewart ? »

« J'en doute, mais vous vous révélez peut-être une connexion à laquelle elle préfère ne pas renoncer pour le moment, en particulier avec la présence de notre sœur dans les pages des potins ces derniers temps. »

« C'est étrange ; j'avais cru qu'elle avait déjà renoncé à cette connexion. »

« C'est la flexibilité de la bonne société, Elizabeth. Les connexions peuvent toujours être rétablies quand elles se révèlent utiles, à moins que la rupture n'ait été publique. »

« Je dois admettre avoir souhaité faire exactement cela, quand elle m'a approchée de façon si enthousiaste », dit Elizabeth.

« Vous avez trop bon cœur pour cela », dit Darcy. « Même si, croyez-moi, évoquer le bal du régent comme étant incommode lui portait un coup aussi sûrement que vous pouviez le faire, si vous en aviez vraiment eu l'intention. »

« Je ne souhaitais pas la blesser ainsi, mais je ne peux prétendre avoir des regrets », dit Elizabeth. »

« Et vous n'avez aucune raison d'en avoir », répondit Darcy. « En fait, j'ai plutôt apprécié d'observer sa réaction. »

« Je – je dois admettre que c'est aussi mon cas », dit Elizabeth, un coup d'œil à son époux l'assurant qu'il était aussi amusé qu'elle par la situation.

Elle se mit à rire franchement, et ils continuèrent leur promenade, l'image parfaite du couple amoureux, même s'ils n'obtinrent pas la même proéminence que leur jeune sœur dans les pages de potins du jour suivant.


	54. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Au final, Elizabeth organisa sa grande réception estivale, et celle-ci fut plus large que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé, car elle s'articulait autour du mariage de Georgiana et du capitaine Stanton.

Le premier à arriver fut le marié lui-même, venu directement de Londres après une nuit seulement dans un relais de poste, et l'air si mal en point quand il arriva qu'Elizabeth envoya immédiatement chercher le Dr Alderman. Le capitaine Stanton protesta faiblement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, qu'aucune de ses blessures ne s'était aggravée ; il avait mal dormi à l'auberge, et un ressort de la voiture s'était cassé et n'avait pu être réparé, si bien qu'il avait été plus secoué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être durant une bonne partie du voyage.

« Je comprends », dit Elizabeth. « Cependant, nous serions tous rassurés sur votre santé si vous étiez vu par le Dr Alderman. »

« S'il vous plaît », supplia Georgiana, et si l'inquiétude d'Elizabeth ne l'avait pas tout à fait convaincu, celle de Georgiana le fit fléchir, et il accepta de suivre M. Parker.

Il laissa là la voiture, qu'Elizabeth envoya aux étables, pour voir si l'on pouvait régler le problème du ressort. Darcy était sorti voir quelques fermes avec Richardson, évaluant l'état actuel des champs, mais elle savait qu'il serait d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait la renvoyer en cet état. Car il fallait la renvoyer ; le capitaine Stanton devrait rester à Pemberley un bon moment pour récupérer correctement, et pourrait ensuite voyager dans l'un des coches de Pemberley, même si elle espérait le convaincre de rester à Pemberley jusqu'au mariage, pour le bien de Georgiana.

Il laissa aussi derrière lui un homme de haute taille et aux épaules larges, vêtu comme un domestique. Elizabeth trouva qu'il avait l'attitude des marins qui avaient aidée à défendre leur hôtel pendant les émeutes, même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il resta bouche bée quand elle lui demanda qui il était, puis dit, « John Hawke, madame, le valet du capitaine Sir Matthew Stanton », prononçant « valet » de manière assez curieuse.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Hawke », dit Elizabeth. « Je suis Mme Darcy, et voilà Mlle Darcy. M. Parker s'assurera que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin à son retour. »

Elle et Georgiana retournèrent au salon. Elizabeth savait qu'une lettre devait être envoyée au fils du comte pour le prévenir que son cousin n'arriverait pas dans les jours à venir, mais il n'était pas vraiment correct qu'elle l'écrive.

« Georgiana, vous connaissez le fils du comte d'Anglesey, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très peu – j'ai dîné une fois en sa compagnie. »

« Vous lui avez au moins été présentée. Cela vous ennuierait-il beaucoup de lui écrire un bref billet l'informant que son cousin ne pourra sans doute pas reprendre la route avant quelques jours ? Je veux dire, si vous ne trouvez pas le sujet trop pénible. »

« Non, je vais écrire la lettre. »

En vérité, Georgiana trouvait le sujet pénible, mais la distraction était bienvenue, plutôt que de rester assise à attendre l'arrivée de Dr Alderman. Le capitaine Stanton serait installé dans un appartement, dans le couloir où Elizabeth et Mme Reynolds avaient décidé de loger les invités célibataires ; c'était aussi loin que possible des appartements de Georgiana et de ceux préparés pour les dames célibataires, et Georgiana ne pouvait inventer de bonne raison pour se rendre dans cette partie du manoir.

Le Dr Alderman arriva, le Dr Alderman alla voir son patient, puis descendit au salon les informer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Les blessures du capitaine Stanton ne s'étaient pas aggravées – même l'épouvantable blessure au bras guérissait bien –, le gentilhomme souffrait seulement des effets de la perte de sang et d'épuisement. Quinze jours de repos, et la consommation régulière du breuvage du Dr Alderman, devaient suffire à assurer sa convalescence.

« Venez, Georgiana », dit Elizabeth, après le départ du Dr Alderman. « Je vais venir avec vous afin que vous puissiez le voir. Je sais que j'en mourrais d'envie, si j'étais vous. »

« Oh – merci beaucoup, Elizabeth. »

Quand Elizabeth frappa à la porte, elles virent que Hawke était déjà là, la potion à la main. Il les annonça, ouvrit la porte, puis se tint avec embarras le long des murs comme elles entraient.

Le capitaine Stanton avait tiré ses couvertures aussi haut que possible, mais il apparaissait encore qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit. Georgiana resta derrière Elizabeth, rougissant légèrement, et Elizabeth réalisa que sa sœur devait avoir l'impression d'aller à l'encontre de tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné au cours des années – ne pas entrer dans la chambre d'un homme, et d'un homme qui n'était pas entièrement habillé de surcroît. De telles instructions devaient avoir été fermement répétées, par Darcy et Mme Annesley, suite au laxisme de Mme Younge. Elizabeth réalisa également qu'elle devrait avoir avec Georgiana une conversation similaire à celle qu'avait abordée sa tante Gardiner avec elle et Jane avant leur mariage ; et Elizabeth devrait traiter le sujet avec plus de délicatesse encore, car presque toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet venaient du frère de Georgiana.

« Votre Dr Alderman et mon chirurgien devraient échanger leurs connaissances », dit le capitaine Stanton. « C'est le breuvage le plus infâme que j'aie jamais goûté. Clerkwell en sera jaloux. »

Ils rirent tous, ce qui sembla détendre Georgiana, et elle fit un pas en avant. « Nous étions très inquiètes pour vous – je suis heureuse que ce ne soit rien que le repos ne puisse guérir. »

« Oui, j'admets que je ne me suis pas reposé autant que je l'aurais dû. »

« Comment l'auriez-vous pu, avec le genre d'invitations que vous receviez ? » dit Georgiana.

« C'est vrai. Et puis il y avait cette affaire très importante concernant une dame, dont j'avais à m'occuper. »

Georgiana rougit une nouvelle fois, et dit, « J'espère que vous considérez cette affaire réglée, et prendrez le temps de vous reposer. Nous allons envoyer un courrier à votre cousin pour lui dire de ne pas vous attendre avant quelque temps. Ici, vous n'avez aucune obligation. »

« Etant donné ce que j'en ai vu pour l'instant, je ne peux rêver de meilleure place pour ma convalescence. Je vous remercie, vous et Mme Darcy, de me permettre d'abuser de votre hospitalité bien plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Je vous en prie », dit Elizabeth. « Vous êtes le fiancé de Georgiana, et le bienvenu aussi longtemps que vous souhaitez rester. Vous devrez nous dire si vous ou votre valet désirez quoi que ce soit pour vous sentir plus confortables. »

« Je le ferai, merci, Mme Darcy. » Il parlait avec lassitude, et Georgiana et Elizabeth se retirèrent toutes deux après lui avoir dit au revoir, Georgiana se sentant fort soulagée.

XXX

Le capitaine Stanton se reposa effectivement, restant dans sa chambre les trois jours suivants. Ils furent informés par M. Parker que son valet avait dit qu'il dormait, se réveillait parfois pour manger ou boire un peu, et qu'il exprimait ses excuses toutes particulières à Mlle Darcy de ne pas être assez en forme pour la voir. Au bout d'un jour, Georgiana s'habitua à l'idée qu'il était ici, dans la même demeure qu'elle, même si elle ne pouvait le voir, et occupa son temps le plus normalement possible.

Comme toujours, le piano-forte était sa meilleure distraction, et les nouvelles partitions achetées à Londres lui offraient un nouveau défi, quelque chose qui occupât pleinement son esprit. Elle achevait les dernières notes de sa première interprétation réussie d'un morceau, et envisageait de le jouer une nouvelle fois, quand elle entendit :

« Ce dernier passage était exquis. Je vous supplie de le rejouer. »

C'était le capitaine Stanton, et Georgiana fut si surprise qu'elle poussa une exclamation. Elle se retourna, et vit qu'il se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait l'air en bien meilleure santé.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien – je suis contente de vous voir plus en forme. Voulez-vous entrer ? »

« Non. J'ai appris que votre dame de compagnie était partie dans une autre famille », dit-il, indiquant de la main les sièges vides de la salle de musique.

« Vous allez m'écouter de la porte ? »

« Oui, si vous me le permettez. »

« Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver une meilleure solution », dit Georgiana, se levant de la banquette du piano-forte pour traverser la pièce et sonner la cloche.

Sa solution préférée aurait été qu'il traversât la pièce et l'enlaçât et l'assurât qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais plus un tel choc concernant sa santé, réalisa-t-elle, rougissant. L'une des bonnes les plus expérimentées de Pemberley arriva à la porte avant que Georgiana ne puisse y songer plus outre, demandant ce que désirait cette dame.

« Merci, Annie. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la demeure qui soit libre de nous rejoindre ici ? »

« M. Bingley est à son nouveau domaine, et M. et Mme Darcy sont sortis faire une promenade à cheval. Mais Mme Bingley vient seulement de déjeuner, madame – j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait mal dormi, car le bébé donnait des coups de pied », dit Annie. « Souhaitez-vous que je l'invite ici ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Jane entra dans la pièce un peu plus tard, d'un pas extrêmement lent, et l'air beaucoup plus lasse que le capitaine Stanton, qui se déplaça à une vitesse plus proche de ce qui était la sienne avant l'attaque du Polonais, pour l'aider à s'assoir, et prendre ensuite un siège lui-même. Ils discutèrent tous un moment, puis Georgiana fut encouragée à retourner à sa pratique du piano-forte, et à essayer une nouvelle fois son nouveau morceau.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna pour voir son audience, et sentit son cœur gonfler de plaisir à l'expression de pure admiration du capitaine Stanton. Avait-elle manqué de s'apercevoir de telles regards auparavant, où avait-il été plus discret ? Elle ne pouvait le décider, et ses suppositions furent interrompues par un profond soupir de Jane, qui plaça ses mains sur son ventre, l'air soulagée.

« Je crois que vous devrez apprendre le piano-forte à celle-là. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se tient parfaitement calme. »

Avec une telle motivation, Georgiana fut facilement convaincue de jouer un autre morceau, et un autre morceau, puis encore un autre, si bien qu'Elizabeth, Darcy et Charles Bingley les trouvèrent tous là en rentrant – Georgiana jouant toujours, Jane endormie, et le capitaine Stanton proche de l'être, mais en dépit de son épuisement persistant, incapable de détourner le regard de sa future épouse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Elizabeth, comme les autres, se glissa hors de la salle de musique le sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi, et suivit son époux jusqu'à son étude. Elle et Darcy eurent à peine le temps de s'installer là, avant que Mme Reynolds ne frappe à la porte, et n'entre avec le courrier du jour.

« Je vous demande pardon », dit-elle, d'un air à la fois embarrassé et inquiet. « Mais le courrier vient d'arriver et – eh bien – il y a une lettre de Lady Brandon. »

« Merci, Mme Reynolds. Je vous informerai plus tard si elle contient des nouvelles à partager avec les domestiques », dit Elizabeth, sentant que c'était à elle de prendre la lettre. Si elle contenait des informations sur le sort du colonel Fitzwilliam, elle préférait les lire d'abord, afin d'épargner un choc à son époux si la lettre portait de mauvaises nouvelles. Et pourtant elle ressentait un certain espoir, car si les nouvelles avaient été mauvaises, sûrement Lady Ellen n'aurait pas écrit d'une main si ferme, ni même été capable d'écrire.

Mme Reynolds sortit, et Elizabeth brisa soigneusement le sceau, dépliant le papier usé pour lire une courte lettre, délicatement écrite.

 _« Mes chers nièce et neveu,_

 _« J'aimerais avoir plus de nouvelles à partager avec vous à ce jour, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Andrew et moi avait réalisé une traversée rapide et sans danger, au cours de laquelle le capitaine Shaw a été extrêmement généreux et attentif envers nous, et nous avons réussi à trouver un logement ici à Bruxelles, même si le prix est exorbitant._

 _« Nous avons commencé à chercher, mais jusque-là sans résultat, même si nous ne perdons pas espoir. Tout est si chaotique ici, et les blessés ont été amenés à tant d'endroits différents, que je ne pense pas que nous ayons visité même une fraction des lieux où Edward a pu être transporté, s'il a été blessé. C'est une tâche épuisante, et je ne pensais pas que je verrais jamais de telles scènes ; le nombre de morts et de blessés continue à m'horrifier, et je ressens un chagrin permanent en songeant que chacun d'eux est le fils d'une autre mère._

 _« Nous nous sommes renseignés à propos de la sœur de Mme Darcy, également, et je suis désolée de dire que nous n'avons rien entendu d'elle ni de son mari ; mais nous continuerons à poser la question au cours de notre recherche d'Edward._

 _« S'il vous plaît, priez pour nous, et transmettez mon amour à Georgiana et son fiancé._

 _« Très affectueusement vôtre,_

 _« TANTE ELLEN »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Elizabeth regarda le visage bouleversé de Darcy, et dit, « Je suis désolée, il n'y a aucune nouvelle de ce qui est arrivé à Edward. Lady Ellen dit que c'est le chaos total, et qu'ils n'ont visité qu'une fraction des endroits où Edward pourrait avoir été amené. »

Darcy soupira, comme elle lui tendait la lettre pour qu'il puisse la lire lui-même. « Je suppose que c'est mieux que des mauvaises nouvelles, mais vous n'avez pas idée comme je souhaitais qu'ils le trouvent rapidement. »

« J'espère seulement qu'ils ne le manqueront pas totalement », dit Elizabeth., « Ils vont sûrement ramener une partie des troupes en Angleterre, et ce serait terrible qu'il fasse la traversée sans savoir que ses parents sont là-bas, à le chercher. »

Elle ne mentionna pas la pire alternative ; elle n'en avait pas besoin, et ne s'en sentait pas capable. Cela apparaissait clairement sur le visage de son époux, néanmoins, et elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaise pour pouvoir l'étreindre. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, sans un bruit, le cœur d'Elizabeth chargé d'une sourde et froide inquiétude qu'aucune étreinte au monde ne saurait faire disparaître.


	55. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

La condition du capitaine Stanton s'améliora de manière constante, et arriva le moment où le couple aurait dû fixer une date pour le mariage. Pourtant, si Georgiana était clairement heureuse de le voir recouvrer la santé, elle ne parlait pas du mariage, et évoluait dans la demeure avec la même expression abattue qu'ils affichaient tous depuis la lettre de Lady Ellen. Ils avaient tous espéré qu'Edward serait trouvé rapidement et en bonne santé, et la lettre avait douloureusement brisé leurs espoirs en leur rappelant qu'il était fort possible qu'il ne fût pas en bonne santé, ni même vivant, et qu'il n'avait certainement pas été trouvé rapidement.

Elizabeth et Darcy avait discuté de la répugnance du couple à aller de l'avant et préparer le mariage, et avaient décidé d'évoquer la question quand le moment s'y prêterait. Ce fut le cas, un matin, alors que Charles était une fois encore parti tôt le matin pour Clareborne, laissant la pauvre Jane essayer de dormir tard, après une nouvelle nuit agitée. La famille Darcy et le capitaine Stanton étaient ensemble au salon jaune.

« Maintenant que le capitaine Stanton va mieux, je me demandais si tous deux aviez fixé une date pour le mariage », dit Elizabeth avec délicatesse, pour lancer le sujet.

« Il ne semblerait pas juste de le faire, alors qu'Edward n'a toujours pas été retrouvé », dit Georgiana, et même si le capitaine Stanton resta silencieux, il était évident qu'il partageait son sentiment sur le sujet.

« Je suis sûre qu'il vous rendra hommage d'avoir pensé ainsi, Georgiana, mais je ne pense pas qu'il souhaiterait que vous différiez à cause de lui. Vous n'aurez que peu de temps avant que la permission du capitaine Stanton ne prenne fin, et je préférerais que vous passiez ce temps mariés. »

« Nous avons encore amplement le temps, si Mlle Darcy souhaite attendre », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Il ne semble pas juste de nous marier alors que l'un de ses tuteurs a disparu. »

« Votre position sur le sujet vous fait honneur à tous deux », dit Darcy, la voix vacillante. « Cependant, si – si le pire arrive – si c'est arrivé – vous savez qu'Edward vous aime, Georgiana, et il ne souhaiterait pas que vous traversiez un tel moment sans le réconfort d'un époux. »

Darcy cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, mais réussit à finir sa phrase sans verser de larmes. Pas Georgiana, et elle avait tout à fait l'air de désirer le confort d'un époux, là où son fiancé ne pouvait que lui tendre son mouchoir pour qu'elle se tamponne les yeux.

« Puis-je avoir un entretien privé, avec Mlle Darcy, pour discuter de cela ? » demanda le capitaine Stanton quand Georgiana eut un peu récupéré.

« Vous pouvez – un bref entretien », dit Darcy. « Mme Darcy et moi attendrons à l'extérieur du salon. »

Ils attendirent dans le couloir, à une distance respectueuse de la porte, et la discussion à l'intérieur se tint à voix trop basse pour qu'ils entendent un mot, bien qu'ils perçoivent au moins un murmure pour les rassurer qu'une conversation _était_ en cours.

Après un moment, les portes du salon s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sec, révélant le capitaine Stanton ; Georgiana resta assise. Elle semblait avoir encore pleuré.

« Nous allons fixer une date », dit-il. « Mais suffisamment éloignée pour que le reste de notre famille et de nos amis puissent se joindre à nous, et peut-être même les Fitzwilliam, si l'on retrouve Edward. »

« Et nous ne souhaitons pas un grand mariage », dit Georgiana. « Seulement nos proches. »

« Je comprends, mais je crains que certaines familles locales ne le voient comme une rebuffade », dit Elizabeth, sachant que le premier mariage sur la propriété depuis longtemps aurait dû être une grande occasion de fête pour les familles des environs.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela », dit Georgiana. « Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils le ressentent comme cela, mais aucun de nous deux ne souhaite se marier devant une audience si large. »

« Nous pouvons peut-être trouver une alternative », dit Elizabeth, réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités. « Je sais qu'aucun de nous n'est vraiment d'humeur pour un bal de célébration, mais avec les danses et autres divertissements pour les occuper, les gens vous porteront moins d'attention ; même s'ils souhaiteront vous être présentés, capitaine Stanton. Nous pourrions l'organiser quelques jours avant la cérémonie elle-même. »

« Vous avez raison, je ne suis guère d'humeur pour un bal », dit Georgiana, jetant un regard au capitaine Stanton, qui hocha la tête. « Néanmoins, je comprends notre rôle dans la société du Derbyshire. Organisons un bal, si cela veut dire que nous pourrons nous marier dans le calme. »

XXX

Comme le temps passait et que le bal et le mariage approchaient, le capitaine Stanton fut enfin capable de s'offrir de petites chevauchées avec Georgiana dans le parc de Pemberley, un garçon d'écurie les suivant à distance respectueuse. Phoebe, plus jeune que Grâce mais beaucoup moins vive, avait été envoyée du domaine de son oncle quand le capitaine Stanton avait envoyé un mot indiquant qu'il resterait à Pemberley jusqu'au mariage. Au cours d'une de ces chevauchées, il se tourna vers elle et dit :

« J'ai reçu une message de mon frère aîné, David. Il prévoit d'être présent au bal et au mariage. »

« Oh, c'est magnifique. J'ai très envie de le rencontrer », dit Georgiana. « Qu'en est-il de votre père et de votre jeune frère ? »

L'expression de son visage fut si douloureuse que Georgiana regretta immédiatement sa question.

« Mon père a déjà répondu qu'il ne sera pas disponible, et je m'attends à ce que Jacob suive son exemple. Mon plus jeune frère a toujours été plus proche de lui en termes de tempérament et de croyances – il a à peine connu l'influence de notre mère. »

Ils chevauchèrent en silence un moment avant que Georgiana ne dise, « Je suis désolée de vous avoir rappelé un sujet si douloureux. Je n'en parlerai plus. »

« Vous ne devez jamais penser qu'un sujet de discussion est exclu entre nous, Georgiana », dit-il. « Je ne nie pas que celui-ci m'est déplaisant, mais je ne vous cacherai rien que vous souhaitiez savoir – pas après que vous avez été si ouverte avec moi. »

Georgiana se sentit embarrassée, car elle savait qu'il faisait référence à M. Wickham, mais fut aussi réconfortée. Ils continuèrent en silence, mais dans une ambiance détendue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de lui en dire plus sur son frère aîné, et c'était un sujet à propos duquel il était heureux de converser.

XXX

Bien plus proche de la demeure, Elizabeth et Darcy marchaient, car Elizabeth avait fini par abandonner l'équitation, mais était déterminée à passer du temps dehors jusqu'à l'accouchement. Son ventre avait tout juste commencé à gonfler, ce qui les ravissait tous deux ; Elizabeth était sans doute plus heureuse encore que les nausées du matin semblent s'atténuer, comme Jane l'avait promis.

Ils marchaient le long du ruisseau, et Elizabeth, se sentant à la fois fatiguée et frustrée de l'être déjà, suggéra qu'ils s'assoient sur l'un des bancs installés le long du rivage.

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Nous n'aurions pas dû marcher si loin. »

« Ce n'est pas loin – ou du moins, je ne l'aurais pas considéré comme tel, auparavant. »

« Vous êtes trop décidée à faire tout ce que vous faisiez avant, et au même rythme », dit-il, comme ils arrivaient au banc et s'asseyaient.

« C'est peut-être un peu vrai. »

« Je crois que c'est plus vrai que vous ne voulez l'admettre. »

« Possiblement, mais vous savez que je ne me sens pas bien quand je ne peux aller dehors. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller si loin, quand nous marchons, et il y a toujours le phaéton. Quand votre grossesse sera plus avancée, je pourrai vous conduire sur le domaine. »

« Je suis prête à ralentir quand nous marchons, Darcy. Je ne suis pas encore prête à être transportée ici et là comme une invalide. »

« J'ai dit quand votre grossesse sera plus avancée. »

« Très bien, alors, quand je serai prête à me faire transporter ici et là, je vous le dirai », dit Elizabeth.

Il mit un bras autour d'elle et laissa glisser son pouce de haut en bas sur son épaule, un mouvement qui était peut-être intentionnel, ou peut-être machinal, Elizabeth ne le savait pas ; mais elle trouva cela très relaxant, et se mit à rêver, les imaginant tous deux assis sur ce même banc quelques années plus tard, regardant leurs enfants jouer autour d'eux. Elle soupira, doucement.

« Vous avez l'air très satisfaite », dit-il.

« Je pensais à nous, assis ici dans quelques années, et regardant nos enfants jouer. »

« C'était terriblement égoïste de votre part de garder pour vous de si joyeuses images. »

« Je viens seulement d'y penser – je l'aurais partagé après un moment. » Elizabeth ne mentionna pas que dans son rêve, les enfants étaient trois petites filles, dans leurs petites robes d'été. Elle savait que s'il elle le lui disait, il lui rappellerait une fois encore que cela lui importait peu, mais elle essayait toujours de se convaincre que ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle non plus.

Ils restèrent assis encore un moment, avant qu'Elizabeth ne lui dise qu'elle était bien reposée, et prête à rentrer. En se levant, cependant, elle fut prise d'un étourdissement, et saisit son bras pour garder son équilibre.

« Dieu bon, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, la serrant contre lui et l'air encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait été au bal du prince régent.

« Ce n'est rien, juste un petit étourdissement – je me suis levée trop vite », dit Elizabeth. « Cela m'est déjà arrivé ; je sais que c'est pire pour Jane. Peut-être que ce le sera aussi pour moi, comme ma grossesse avancera. »

« Nous allons appeler le Dr Alderman », dit-il, et sembla sur le point de la soulever.

« Fitzwilliam Darcy, vous n'allez absolument pas me porter jusqu'au manoir », dit Elizabeth. « Marchons jusqu'à là-bas – lentement, je vous accorde cela, mais en marchant tous les deux. Si je suis reprise de vertige, vous pourrez appeler le Dr Alderman, mais sinon, j'irai juste m'allonger un moment. »

Il la regarda attentivement, puis lui offrit son bras. « Très bien, mais nous devons marcher _très_ lentement. »

« Et il est hors de question que je descende après ma sieste et trouve le Dr Alderman dans le salon. »

« Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille. »

« Et pourtant vous y avez pensé. »

« Ah, c'est bien possible. »


	56. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

David Stanton arriva juste après les Gardiner, dans un modeste petit gig tiré par son propre cheval, car sa cure était à moins de cinquante milles de Pemberley, une distance aisément accomplie en passant une nuit au relais de poste, afin que lui et le cheval se reposent. Il leur dit cela après être descendu du gig et avoir étreint le capitaine Stanton, disant, « Mon frère, cela fait bien trop longtemps. Je commence par vous souhaiter la joie dans vos fiançailles – votre victoire et votre titre de baronnet viennent ensuite. »

« C'est exactement comme cela que je l'entends », dit le capitaine. « Puis-je vous présenter ma fiancée, Mlle Georgiana Darcy ? Mlle Darcy, M. David Stanton. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Darcy », dit-il, lui prenant la main.

« Et moi la vôtre », dit Georgiana, l'observant. Elle savait du capitaine Stanton qu'il avait trente-deux ans, et il faisait son âge. Il avait perdu son épouse au terme d'une maladie trois ans plus tôt, et cette perte avait clairement pesé sur lui, même s'il avait ce maintien généreux, calme et d'ailleurs attractif qui le faisait ressembler à son frère.

Elizabeth et Mme Reynolds étaient encore dans la demeure, aidant les Gardiner et leurs enfants à s'installer. Georgiana l'invita donc à les suivre à l'intérieur, elle et M. Parker, afin qu'il pût quitter ses vêtements de voyage et les rejoindre dans le petit salon bleu ; elle imaginait que les deux frères voudraient passer un moment en privé avant que M. Stanton ne fût présenté au reste de la maisonnée.

Georgiana trouva Elizabeth assise avec Jane et les Gardiner, dont la jeune Susan Gardiner qui, fière d'avoir été autorisée à rester avec les adultes dans une telle pièce, se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise. Georgiana dit bonjour à Susan en particulier. Celle-ci exécuta une parfaite révérence avant de lui dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa robe.

« J'ai beaucoup de robes qui seraient maintenant à votre taille, quelque part dans les malles qui sont rangées dans les greniers », dit Georgiana. « Aimeriez-vous venir les explorer durant votre séjour, et voir si l'une d'elles vous plaît autant ? Elles auront besoin d'être retravaillées, pour suivre la dernière mode, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit au-delà des capacités de Mlle Hugues. »

La jeune fille regarda ses parents, qui lui accordèrent leur permission d'un hochement de tête, avant d'accepter avec enthousiasme l'invitation de Georgiana. Cette dernière informa alors Elizabeth de l'arrivée de David Stanton, et s'excusa de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec les Gardiner, mais promit qu'ils seraient tous présentés avant le dîner.

Les deux frères étaient déjà dans le salon bleu quand elle arriva, et comme Georgiana approchait, elle put entendre David Stanton dire, « Vous savez, vous l'avez emporté sur notre père avec vos fiançailles avec Mlle Darcy. Depuis que vous avez une fortune suffisante pour vous marier, il répétait à l'envi que vous vous lieriez avec une serveuse de bar de Portsmouth, parce que _c'est ce que font les marins_. »

Ils rirent tous deux, comme le fit Georgiana, et elle entra rapidement dans la pièce, maintenant qu'elle avait annoncé sa présence.

« Je vous demande pardon, Mlle Darcy », dit David Stanton. « Je n'avais pas l'intention… »

« Ce n'est rien », dit Georgiana, s'asseyant à côté du capitaine Stanton. « J'ai rencontré votre père, et je peux tout à fait l'imaginer disant cela. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je suis heureux que vous entriez dans la famille en sachant parfaitement à quoi vous en tenir », dit-il. « Au moins, je ne supporte pas le pire de son pharisaïsme – c'est le rôle de mon frère ici présent, qui a la sagesse de ne pas être là pour l'entendre. »

« Oui », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Vous avez au moins suivi son choix de profession. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si ce choix n'avait pas eu ma préférence. D'ailleurs, les croyances de notre père et les miennes n'ont pas grand-chose en commun ces jours-ci », soupira David Stanton. «Vous et notre oncle direz qu'il a fait son lit et qu'il doit s'y coucher, mais je crains qu'il ne soit défroqué par l'Eglise d'Angleterre. Il a créé des liens avec un groupe qui s'appelle les Evangélistes, mais ils sont en fait bien plus radicaux, et ses sermons ne sont plus d'un registre que l'Anglais moyen puisse accepter. Il garde pour l'instant sa position grâce à l'influence de notre oncle, mais un mot de trop à l'évêque, et ce ne sera plus entre les mains de notre oncle. »

« Est-ce devenu si grave ? » demanda le capitaine Stanton. « Je l'ai trouvé pareil à lui-même quand il était en ville, bien qu'un peu plus sévère peut-être. Je n'ai pas abordé de sujet doctrinal avec lui, cependant. »

« J'ai entendu dire que plus de la moitié de ses bancs sont en général vides, le dimanche », dit David Stanton. « Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il renonce à sa cure et quitte l'Eglise d'Angleterre, et qu'il forme une église là où de telles choses sont appréciées, mais bien sûr, il ne le fera pas – il a besoin de ce revenu. J'ai essayé de lui faire prendre un vicaire plus modéré, qui pourrait se charger d'une partie des sermons, mais il n'écoute pas la voix de la raison. »

« Jacob l'a-t-il suivi dans ses croyances ? »

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur, mais au moins il est moins radical en public. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé gérer tout cela. J'aurais dû être là pour vous aider à le ramener sur le droit chemin. »

« Matthew, vous et moi savons bien que vous n'auriez jamais pu le persuader. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir quitté la maison avant nous, même si je dois admettre qu'il m'est arrivé d'être jaloux. S'il perd sa position dans l'Eglise, cependant, j'imagine que nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour subvenir à ses besoins. Vous savez que Jacob et moi n'approchons pas votre fortune. »

Georgiana se raidit à l'idée qu'une partie de la fortune durement gagnée par le capitaine Stanton – la fortune qu'il avait gagnée en faisant une carrière que son père désapprouvait totalement – fût utilisée pour aider cet homme. Ce n'était apparemment pas le sentiment de son fiancé, quand il prit la parole, car il dit :

« J'admets prendre un certain plaisir à l'idée qu'il vive de mon argent alors qu'il méprise la façon dont celui-ci a été gagné. Cependant, je doute qu'il le fasse. Il n'acceptera pas un penny de moi – sa fierté ne le lui permettra pas. Comme vous l'avez dit, il a fait son lit, et il va devoir s'y coucher. Je vous promets pourtant que vous et Jacob n'en souffrirez pas, s'il vient vous demander un soutien financier. »

Là, c'était mieux comme cela. Un tel homme, qui insultait son fils – et elle-même – si ouvertement, qui avait rendu son domicile si misérable que son fils était parti faire son chemin dans ce monde à l'âge de huit ans et demi, un tel homme devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

XXX

Le reste de la discussion avec David Stanton fut plus léger, et Georgiana réalisa que, comme son frère, elle appréciait sa compagnie, et était très heureuse qu'il eût risqué la colère de son père en choisissant de venir au mariage. Il fut présenté aux Gardiner ce soir-là, et aux Bennet le jour suivant. La voiture de ces derniers arriva avec trois passagers relativement posés, et Mme Bennet, qui en sortit et s'exclama immédiatement, « Oh, Lizzy, c'est la maison la plus magnifique qui existe ! Comme vous êtes riche ! Et Jane, comme vous vous êtes élargie – cela ne prendra plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Mme Gardiner entreprit fort généreusement de faire faire le tour complet de la maison à Mme Bennet, avec l'assistance patiente de Mme Reynolds, si bien que Mme Bennet était au fond d'une aile quand la voiture de Lady Catherine de Bourgh arriva, transportant Lady Catherine, sa fille Anne, et Mme Jenkinson, la dame de compagnie d'Anne. Mme Jenkinson murmura à Mme Reynolds que le voyage avait été difficile pour Anne, et requit qu'on leur montrât immédiatement les appartements d'Anne. Lady Catherine, en revanche, accepta les salutations de Darcy, Elizabeth et Georgiana, et dit, « Eh bien, où est Sir Matthew ? Je dois lui être présentée. »

« Le _capitaine_ Stanton est au salon jaune, avec certains autres invités, et je suis sûrs qu'il souhaitera vous être présenté », dit Georgiana, ce qui lui valut un regard en coin approbateur d'Elizabeth, comme ils suivaient Lady Catherine dans la demeure.

Quand Lady Catherine eut quitté ses vêtements de voyage et les eut tous rejoints dans le salon jaune, les présentations furent requises – cela ne pouvait vraiment pas être évité – et effectuées. Lady Catherine avait déjà entendu parler de lui, mais le regarda de haut en bas, à la manière, songea Georgiana, dont son frère et Charles Bingley devaient examiner les chevaux à Tattersalls.

Ils s'assirent, et Lady Catherine, remarquant les Gardiner, dit, « Oh, votre tante et votre oncle de Cheapside, Mme Darcy – je vois qu'ils sont ici. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils méritent une invitation et pas M. et Mme Collins, alors que Mme Collins est votre bonne amie, et que M. Collins a ma cure, et est votre propre cousin. »

« J'ai demandé à ce que les Gardiner soient invités, Lady Catherine », dit Georgiana. « Nous en sommes venus à très bien nous connaître en ville, et j'apprécie leur compagnie. »

« Apprécier leur compagnie ? » renifla Lady Catherine, et Georgiana vit Kitty s'efforcer de ne pas rire dans un coin de la pièce.

« Lady Catherine, peut-être avez-vous oublié que Georgiana ne connaît pas du tout les Collins », dit Elizabeth. « J'ai écrit à Mme Collins et lui ai expliqué que cette partie de campagne n'est organisée que pour ceux qui seront présents au mariage, mais qu'elle est la bienvenue pour nous rendre visite plus tard dans l'été. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est acceptable », dit Lady Catherine. « Peut-être vous rendrai-je une autre visite et les escorterai, afin qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de prendre la diligence. »

Georgiana observait depuis un bon moment le siège vide à côté de Kitty Bennet, avec un fort désir de parler plus personnellement avec son amie. Quand la collation arriva, elle saisit l'opportunité de se déplacer là avec son verre de limonade, et fut accueillie avec une joie manifeste.

« Oh, Georgiana ! Je vais fermer les yeux sur ma jalousie de vous voir mariée en premier pour vous dire comme je suis heureuse pour vous. J'espérais tant que cela se produirait, et voilà qui est le cas. »

Kitty avait déjà exprimé ce sentiment à Georgiana dans ses lettres, mais il était réconfortant de voir son enthousiasme évident ; Georgiana aurait certainement compris qu'elle fût quelque peu jalouse, d'avoir été fiancée en premier et de se marier après elle, mais si Kitty était aussi jalouse qu'elle le disait, cela ne se voyait pas.

« Merci Kitty – je suis sûre que ce sera bientôt votre tour. La guerre ne durera plus longtemps, maintenant, après Waterloo, et ce sera ensuite mon tour d'assister à votre mariage. »

« Oui, nous serons toutes deux femmes de marins ! » rit Catherine. « Ce sera magnifique ! »

Georgiana ne s'était pas vraiment considérée comme telle – une femme de marin – même si elle avait longuement pensé à ce que cela signifierait d'épouser le capitaine Stanton. L'homme qui ferait de Catherine une femme de marin était encore en mer, alors que le fiancé de Georgiana ne savait pas si on lui confierait un autre commandement. Etant donné le nombre de personnes qui avaient promis de faire pression pour qu'il obtînt un nouveau navire, cependant, elle pensait que c'était inévitable.

« Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles du capitaine Ramsey récemment ? » demanda Georgiana.

« Oui – j'ai reçu une lettre de lui il y a deux jours. Il s'ennuie terriblement, mais il dit qu'il s'ennuierait encore plus s'il était capitaine d'un vaisseau de ligne ; le blocus semble assez inutile, après Waterloo », dit Catherine. « Bien sûr, il vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à vous et au capitaine Stanton – il aurait aimé rentrer pour le mariage, mais il n'a pas réussi à obtenir une permission. »

« J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse être là, également », dit Georgiana, ses pensées s'assombrissant comme elle songeait aux Fitzwilliam. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de nouvelles depuis la première lettre de Lady Ellen, et bien qu'elle fît de son mieux pour rester optimiste – pas de nouvelles valait mieux que des mauvaises nouvelles, certainement – elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que sa tante attendît que le mariage fût passé pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

XXX

Le lendemain, ils furent assaillis par une série d'orages, si bien que les activités prévues à l'extérieur par les invités durent être remises à plus tard. La majorité d'entre eux choisirent de se réunir dans le salon jaune, où la conversation s'articula comme elle le pouvait autour des exclamations de Lady Catherine et de Mme Bennet. Georgiana s'occupa de façon encore plus plaisante, en entraînant Kitty dans son expédition dans le grenier avec la jeune Susan Gardiner et la pauvre Mlle Hugues, qui savait où toutes les robes étaient conservées, et supporta toute la poussière qu'elles soulevaient dans leur excitation.

Elizabeth s'assura que les invités fussent installés au salon avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer, puis, sentant l'épuisement, qui augmentait en même temps que son ventre grossissait, choisit de ne pas tout de suite les rejoindre. Elle chercha refuge dans la bibliothèque, pensant que son père serait là, et y trouvant son époux à la place.

« Darcy ! Où est mon père ? »

« Il est parti pour Clareborne avec Charles, tôt ce matin. Je suis heureux qu'ils soient partis tôt – ils disposent au moins de l'abri de cette misérable demeure à cette heure », dit Darcy. « Je suis désolé de te priver de ta compagnie préférée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », elle se pencha, embrassant sa tempe, et prit un siège à côté de lui. « Il est devenu un élément si incontournable de cet endroit que c'est étrange de rentrer ici et de ne pas l'y voir ; c'est comme si l'une des étagères disparaissait. »

Darcy sourit, et la regarda attentivement. « Comment vous portez-vous avec de si nombreux invités, Elizabeth ? Vous semblez un peu fatiguée. »

« Je pense que j'aurais l'air fatigué même s'il n'y avait que nous et Georgiana », dit Elizabeth. « Mme Reynolds a les choses bien en main. Nous nous attendions à ce que Lady Tonbridge et Lord Anglesey, ainsi que son fils et sa belle-fille, arrivent aujourd'hui, mais il est possible que le temps les retarde. »

« Je suis content que tu aies pris quelques moments de recul », dit-il.

« Moi de même. Je vais laisser ma mère épuiser tout le monde pendant un petit moment, puis y retourner », dit-elle.

« N'oubliez pas la part de Lady Catherine dans l'épuisement général », dit-il. « J'imagine que je devrais me joindre à vous. »

« Absolument, ou nous nous ferons dans ce comté une réputation d'abominables hôtes », dit Elizabeth, traversant la pièce pour prendre un livre, et retournant à son siège.

Ils lurent en silence pendant une demi-heure, la pluie tombant par rafales dehors, dans le grondement du tonnerre. Elizabeth savait que le temps arrivait où cela serait plus fréquent pour eux ; le manoir se viderait de ses invités, Charles et Jane rejoindraient leur nouvelle demeure de Clareborne Manor, et Georgiana irait là où elle et le capitaine Stanton s'installeraient. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus qu'Elizabeth et Darcy, puis – si Dieu le voulait – l'enfant, ici à Pemberley. Mais en attendant, elle jugeait précieux ce temps passé ensemble, et au calme.

XXX

Il était prévu que le portrait d'Elizabeth fût dévoilé ce soir-là. Heureusement, il était arrivé la veille de l'orage, escorté dans la diligence par nulle autre que Mme Wright, qui, quand il fut déchargé sans encombre, dit qu'elle allait aider aux préparatifs du bal ; Elizabeth comprit que cela signifiait qu'elle allait juger le travail de Mme Reynolds, et peut-être donner un coup de main ici ou là.

Aucune de deux gouvernantes n'était venue se plaindre à Elizabeth, cependant, et si une guerre se déroulait en bas, elle n'en voyait trace. Le dîner se passa fort bien. Heureusement, Lord Anglesey, Lord George et Lady Lucy Stanton, et Lady Tonbridge étaient arrivés à temps pour y participer.

M. Thorpe n'était pas intéressé par un dévoilement hors de Londres, c'est pourquoi, quand ils se furent tous rassemblés dans le salon après le dîner, face au portrait sur son chevalet et couvert d'un drap de velours, l'honneur de retirer le drap revint à Kitty, comme étant la plus théâtrale – mais aussi la plus artistique, désormais – parmi eux.

Le drap fut ôté de façon suffisamment dramatique, et ils applaudirent tous, comme ils l'auraient fait quoi qu'il en soit. Elizabeth, qui avait déjà vu le portrait, le trouvait bien fait, bien que pas tout à fait réaliste – sûrement, ses traits n'étaient pas aussi symétriques. L'idée que tout le monde regarde son portrait, et applaudisse, de surcroît, la laissait fort embarrassée, et elle fut heureuse quand les applaudissements cessèrent et qu'ils purent porter un verre au portrait et passer à autre chose.

On ne parla plus guère du tableau, en dehors du compliment occasionnel que tel ou tel invité venait lui offrir de temps à autre, et bien sûr de Mme Bennet, qui tournait autour du tableau, s'exclamant régulièrement : « Ma Lizzy, accrochée à la grande galerie de Pemberley, pour les générations à venir ! » et « Charles, vous devez bâtir une galerie de portrais à Clareborne, et faire faire un portrait de Jane, également ! »

Ce n'est que quand Elizabeth fut montée dans le lit de son époux, et qu'il caressa avec langueur son ventre, comme il aimait désormais le faire, qu'elle découvrit ce qu'il en pensait.

« Vous avez été bien silencieux sur mon portrait, Darcy. Je sais que vous devez en avoir quelque opinion. »

« Il est tolérable, mais pas aussi beau que l'original. »

Elle mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, et se mit à rire de bon cœur. « Depuis combien de temps attendiez-vous de pouvoir dire cela ? »

« Bien avant que vous n'ayez rencontré M. Thorpe. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû vous apprendre à plaisanter. »

« Je l'aurais appris de toute façon, avec un tel modèle. »

Elizabeth rit encore – c'était merveilleux de pouvoir rire, et cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. La raison de cela la frappa à nouveau, et son expression se fit plus sérieuse, si rapidement qu'un homme bien moins observateur que Darcy l'aurait remarqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il.

« Cela paraît étrange, de rire, alors que – alors que l'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Edward. »

« Edward aime rire autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ; il ne vous en voudrait pas. »

« Je sais, mais cela paraît quand même étrange », dit-elle. « Cela semble étrange de continuer comme si de rien n'était, d'organiser un bal, alors que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de son sort. Je sais que nous ne faisons pas ce bal pour nous-mêmes, mais tout de même, je ne sais pas comment je réussirai à passer la soirée à prétendre que tout va bien. »

« Je sais », dit-il, caressant son visage. Elizabeth suspectait que c'était aussi réconfortant pour lui que pour elle. « Mais je veux garder l'espoir, concernant Edward, et si nous avons l'espoir, nous devons continuer comme si ceux-ci allaient se réaliser, ce qui inclut de rire occasionnellement. »

Elizabeth savait qu'il avait raison, et vraiment, elle n'avait pas de raison de perdre espoir. Ces dernières années, tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer s'était réalisé – retrouver Lydia et Wickham, le mariage de Jane à Bingley, les fiançailles de Catherine, la guérison du capitaine Stanton et sa demande de mariage à Georgiana, et son propre mariage d'amour, et bien sûr sa grossesse. Rien d'important qu'elle eût espéré et pour lequel elle eût prié ne lui avait fait défaut. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la chance allait bien devoir tourner, et qu'un jour, elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle espérait. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que cela n'arrivât pas maintenant.


	57. DEUXIEME PARTIE: Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le jour du bal, tous ceux que l'on attendait étaient là, certains d'entre eux retardés par le mauvais temps, mais arrivés avec suffisamment d'avance pour s'installer. Nouvellement arrivés étaient le capitaine Campbell, et Lord Andrew et Lady Alice, qui avaient tous deux l'air grave, mais avaient estimé qu'une partie de la famille Fitzwilliam devait être là. Mme Annesley avait exprimé ses regrets de ne pouvoir venir pour le bal, car elle ne pouvait s'éloigner de sa nouvelle famille plus longtemps que pour le mariage lui-même.

Elizabeth ressentait le bourdonnement d'activité dans la demeure, qui se préparait à son plus grand événement depuis des années, mais voyait à l'expression de Mme Reynolds que tout se déroulait comme prévu ; peut-être Mme Wright _avait_ -elle réellement apporté son assistance. Elizabeth passa donc sa matinée et son après-midi dans une parfaite sérénité, avant de monter voir Sarah pour se changer.

Elle et Georgiana furent les premières à redescendre – il y avait peu de plaisir à s'habiller pour ce bal – et, comme Elizabeth passait la table dans le hall d'entrée, elle réalisa que tout le monde avait été si occupé ce jour-là qu'ils avaient totalement négligé le courrier, si bien que plusieurs lettres attendaient dans la petite boîte dorée. Elle en fit la remarque à Georgiana, et se saisit des lettres. La première était un courrier d'affaires pour Darcy, mais Elizabeth eut en choc en réalisant que la deuxième venait de Lord Brandon. Elle avait été mal acheminée – l'écriture de Lord Brandon était l'opposé de celle de son épouse – et Elizabeth l'avait tout juste ouverte quand elle réalisa ce dont il retournait.

« Une élégante voiture remonte l'allée, madame, elle n'était pas attendue », dit M. Parker, se précipitant vers elle.

« C'est bien trop tôt pour nos voisins », dit Elizabeth, le suivant, Georgiana lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils réalisèrent en passant la porte que la voiture était aux armes des Brandon, et Elizabeth regretta de ne pas avoir remarqué la lettre plutôt, car elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des personnes qui sortiraient de la voiture. Son cœur se mit à battre à l'idée que sûrement, les Fitzwilliam ne seraient pas venus jusqu'ici pour délivrer en personnes de mauvaises nouvelles. Lord Brandon sortit en premier, puis aida Lady Ellen à descendre. Il avait l'air semblable à lui-même ; en revanche, Lady Ellen semblait pâle, et lasse, mais avec un air heureux qui voulait certainement dire…

« Edward ! » s'exclama Georgiana, car on pouvait voir le colonel Fitzwilliam derrière sa mère.

« Tout à fait ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un mariage, et je n'ai pas encore donné mon consentement ! » Le colonel descendit d'un bond de la voiture, et enlaça Georgiana, l'air en bonne santé, excepté...

Elizabeth retint son souffle, et Georgiana devait maintenant l'avoir remarqué, bien qu'elle ne pût rien dire, et n'avait sans doute rien à dire, au milieu de ses sanglots de joie. Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait souffert le sort qu'ils avaient craint pour le capitaine Stanton – il n'y avait pas d'écharpe à son bras, uniquement sa manche désormais inutile, épinglée à son manteau.

« Nous l'avons trouvé dans l'une des maisons réquisitionnées et transformées en hôpital, à Bruxelles. L'amputation avait déjà eu lieu », murmura Lady Ellen à Elizabeth, sa voix s'emplissant de larmes au mot _amputation_. « Il le supporte incroyablement bien, cependant, et nous avons bien plus de chance que de nombreuses familles. C'était le bras gauche, au moins, et il est en bonne santé, à part cela. C'est bien mieux que ce que j'ai parfois craint. »

Une fois de plus, Elizabeth fut surprise par une présence supplémentaire dans une voiture arrivant à Pemberley, car quand l'excitation due à l'apparition du colonel Fitzwilliam se calma, Lydia descendit de la voiture, défaillit, se redressa, et s'écria, « Mon Wickham est mort ! »

« Mon Dieu – Lydia ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

« Lord Brandon, vous devez avoir dit à Mme Darcy dans votre lettre que sa sœur voyageait avec nous », dit Lady Ellen.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire votre lettre », dit Elizabeth. « Elle a d'abord été mal acheminée, et je viens seulement de la remarquer dans notre courrier. Mais nous sommes très soulagés de tous vous voir. Je vous en prie, entrez, et nous allons faire le point. »

Ils la suivirent tous au salon bleu, où ils pouvaient fermer les portes pour s'assurer un peu d'intimité, car les invités devaient se retrouver dans le salon jaune avant d'aller au bal.

Elizabeth demanda à M. Parker d'envoyer chercher Darcy, ses propres parents, et Lord Andrew et Lady Alice ; car elle fut rapidement informée que le courrier envoyé à elle-même et Darcy avait inclus une lettre au frère du colonel Fitzwilliam, visant à lui impartir les mêmes informations qu'elles venaient juste de découvrir.

Les Fitzwilliam présentèrent leurs humbles excuses pour le délai de la lettre. Lord Brandon l'avait écrite durant la traversée pour Ramsgate, sur le Daphnée, et ils l'avaient postée en exprès de l'auberge où ils avaient loué une voiture, mais il semblait que le propriétaire eût empoché l'argent pour l'exprès, plutôt que de l'envoyer ainsi. Ils avaient été certains que la lettre irait plus vite qu'eux, comme ils s'arrêtaient à Londres pour deux nuits, avant de partir pour le Derbyshire. Tout fut aisément pardonné, et Elizabeth venait de demander une meilleure explication de la manière dont ils avaient trouvé Lydia, quand Mme Bennet entra, suivie par les autres.

« Oh, Lydia ! Mon enfant, vous nous avez été retournée ! » s'écria-t-elle, enlaçant sa fille.

« Maman, mon Wickham est mort ! Nous avons cherché dans tous les hôpitaux, et nous n'avons pas pu le trouver. Mon pauvre, mon cher Wickham ! »

Sa femme et sa benjamine étant maintenant en larmes, M. Bennet remercia calmement Lord et Lady Brandon de s'être occupés de Mme Wickham, et de la leur avoir ramenée. Lord Andrew et Lady Alice entrèrent et furent extrêmement choqués de trouver leur frère dans le salon ; Elizabeth fut surprise de voir Lord Andrew, qu'elle avait toujours pensé fort stoïque, verser quelques larmes à la vue de son frère ; et les Fitzwilliam passèrent un certain temps à s'embrasser avant de tourner leur attention vers les autres personnes présentes.

Ils s'assirent tous, et les Fitzwilliam expliquèrent comment ils étaient tombés par accident sur Lydia, car elle cherchait dans tous les hôpitaux en même temps qu'eux, et ils l'avaient entendue poser des questions sur M. Wickham, dans un lieu où ils venaient d'effectuer leur propre enquête. Ils lui avaient demandé si elle était la sœur d'Elizabeth Darcy – elle l'était – et ils s'étaient unis dans leurs recherches dans les hôpitaux.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam fut trouvé, le porte-drapeau Wickham ne le fut pas. Après des recherches aussi exhaustives, car ils avaient vérifié dans chacune des maisons réquisitionnées, et même dans les granges plus proches du front, ils avaient été forcés de conclure qu'on ne le trouverait pas aux Pays-Bas, et avaient convaincu Lydia de faire la traversée avec eux. Quand il ne put être trouvé à Ramsgate, ni à Londres, ils avaient commencé à soupçonner qu'il était mort sur le champ de bataille, comme tant d'autres.

« Lizzy, avez-vous quelque crêpe noir ici ? Sinon, où peut-on en acheter ? » demanda Mme Bennet. « Ma pauvre, pauvre Lydia va devoir prendre le deuil. Nous allons tous le prendre. »

« Mon Dieu, elle a raison », murmura Elizabeth à Darcy. « Il était mon frère. Au moins vous et moi allons devoir porter le deuil. Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour le bal, mais le mariage… »

« Il est hors de question que le mariage de Georgiana soit reporté à cause de cet homme », dit Darcy, plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

« Et pourquoi pas, monsieur ? » s'écria Mme Bennet. « Il est de votre famille, et il est mort en héro ! Et vous n'allez pas faire son deuil, comme il convient ? »

« Cet homme a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour calomnier mon nom, et a bien failli ruiner votre famille », dit Darcy.

Des personnes présentes dans la pièce, seuls lui, Elizabeth, le colonel Fitzwilliam et bien sûr Georgiana savaient la blessure bien plus profonde qu'il avait infligée aux Darcy, même s'ils ne l'évoqueraient pas. Et parmi eux, c'est le colonel Fitzwilliam qui prit finalement la parole, tentant une approche différente :

« Madame, nous devrions peut-être attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit absolument sûr. Il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres hôpitaux dont nous n'ayons pas entendu parler, où qu'il ait été hébergé par un fermier quelque part. Ou qu'il ait fait la traversée vers un autre port, et n'ait pas encore eu la possibilité d'en informer Mme Wickham. Je suis sûre que vous ne souhaitez pas en faire le deuil, et apprendre plus tard qu'il est encore en vie. »

Mme Bennet sembla apaisée par cet argument, mais Lydia y resta insensible, et dit, avec de nouvelles larmes, « Il est mort, j'en suis sûr. Je le sais dans mon cœur. Il m'aurait trouvée s'il était encore vivant ! Vous pouvez attendre avant de faire votre deuil si vous le souhaitez, mais je le démarre dès maintenant, car je sais que mon Wickham nous a quittés. »

Ceci étant réglé, les Fitzwilliam et Lydia furent encouragés à monter à l'étage et se changer pour le rapide dîner qui précéderait le bal. Elizabeth vit la bataille à l'intérieur de la tête de Lydia à l'idée de manquer le bal, car elle ne pouvait guère y participer pendant son deuil, mais au crédit de sa sœur, elle maintint sa position, et dit qu'elle resterait dans ses appartements après le dîner.

Comme le reste du groupe s'en allait, Elizabeth, Darcy, Georgiana et le colonel Fitzwilliam restèrent en arrière. Quand les autres furent tous partis, le colonel Fitzwilliam dit, « Je suis heureux que Mme Wickham le croit mort, car selon toute probabilité il _est_ mort, mais cela pourrait prendre des mois à l'armée avant de mettre les choses au point et de le déclarer décédé. Je n'aimerais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais comme Darcy, je ne veux pas que le mariage de Georgiana soit différé à cause de cet homme, même s'il est mort. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon jaune, et croisèrent dans les couloirs le capitaine Stanton, qui fut rapidement présenté au colonel Fitzwilliam.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez rentré, monsieur, et je voulais exprimer ma joie de vous voir revenu », dit le capitaine Stanton.

Le capitaine Fitzwilliam le remercia avec raideur, et le capitaine Stanton sembla remarquer la tension dans le groupe, car il regarda Georgiana avec curiosité. Elle prit son bras, et Elizabeth l'entendit murmurer la nouvelle de la disparition, et probablement de la mort de M. Wickham, et du débat sur la nécessité de prendre le deuil.

« Je suis d'accord que nous ne devrions pas reporter le mariage pour cet homme », dit-il, de façon si particulière qu'Elizabeth fut certaine que Georgiana lui avait déjà fait le récit de son histoire avec Wickham. « Comment prenez- _vous_ la nouvelle, ma chère ? »

« Je ne sais comment la prendre », dit Georgiana. « Il n'était pas un homme bon, et il a essayé de m'utiliser à de mauvaises fins, mais je ne peux souhaiter la mort de qui que ce soit. »

Ils continuèrent en silence, le colonel Fitzwilliam les quittant afin d'aller s'habiller pour le dîner. Le salon était déjà rempli par tous leurs invités, hormis les derniers arrivés et Mme Bennet, qui était montée avec Lydia. Ils regardèrent tous Elizabeth et Darcy avec curiosité quand ils entrèrent. Il était clair que la nouvelle de l'arrivée de la voiture des Brandon avait déjà fait le tour de la maisonnée. Darcy fit une brève annonce, expliquant le retour du colonel Fitzwilliam et les nouvelles personnes qui se joindraient à eux, avant de préciser que l'on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles du porte-drapeau Wickham.

« Pauvre gars », dit Lady Tonbridge. « Nous devons tous prier pour qu'il rentre sain et sauf. M. Stanton, peut-être pouvez-vous nous montrer l'exemple ? »

David Stanton s'exécuta, puis le groupe se détendit autour d'une conversation similaire à celles des derniers jours. Elizabeth fit le tour de la pièce du regard pour s'assurer que tout le monde était confortable, et s'arrêta avec surprise en voyant Mary. Car les cheveux de Mary étaient coiffés sans leur austérité habituelle, et pour une fois, mettaient son visage en valeur – elle avait d'ailleurs l'air assez jolie, et Elizabeth était heureuse de la voir montrer enfin quelque intérêt pour son apparence.

La cause de cet intérêt soudain se fit apparente, car Mary fut approchée par David Stanton, et bientôt tous deux furent plongés dans une profonde conversation. Elizabeth repensa aux derniers jours, et réalisa qu'ils avaient souvent été assis ensemble. Si Mary devait un jour être attirée par un homme, il était exactement le genre qu'Elizabeth imaginait pour elle – un homme d'église calme et conservateur.

« Peut-être Mary ne mettra-t-elle pas si longtemps que nous le pensions avant de suivre Catherine dans le mariage », chuchota Darcy à son oreille, les observant également. « Le frère de Stanton _est_ célibataire, c'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est veuf », dit Elizabeth. « Mais je ne crois pas qu'une telle chose importera à Mary. »

« Nous allons devoir les surveiller de plus près, s'il lui fait réellement la cour. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux pense déjà en ces termes, mais oui, cela m'a pris par surprise. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des Fitzwilliam, suivis peu après par Lydia et Mme Bennet, et Elizabeth et Darcy s'occupèrent de présenter les invités qui ne se connaissaient pas déjà, ce qui, pour Lydia, était le cas de presque tout le groupe. Lydia, heureusement, n'avait pas encore trouvé de crêpe, mais elle ne pouvait s'entendre dire des mots d'espoir pour le retour sain et sauf de son époux sans un certain degré d'hystérie, d'elle-même comme de sa mère. Elizabeth remarqua Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton assis dans un coin de la pièce, l'air grave, et fut heureuse quand Mme Reynolds vint l'informer que le dîner était prêt, afin qu'elle pût les appeler à entrer.

XXX

Le dîner fut rapidement expédié, mais c'était ce qui était prévu, un repas assez simple pour les faire tenir jusqu'au souper. Ils n'avaient pas tenté de recréer l'astuce de Lord Anglesey quant à la préséance, si bien que, comme le nombre d'invités augmentait au cours des derniers jours, Georgiana était assise de plus en plus loin de son fiancé, mais cela ne l'avait guère dérangée jusqu'à ce soir. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, et dans trois jours, se voyaient assurés d'en passer plus encore. Aucun des deux n'étaient bien placé pour converser ce soir-là, cependant, car il avait dû accompagner Lady Catherine, et il semblait qu'elle dominât la discussion de ce côté de la table, tandis que Georgiana devait endurer l'embarras d'être assise à côté de Lydia Wickham, qui ne parlait que de son pauvre époux.

Il était impossible pour Georgiana de penser à autre chose qu'aux nouvelles de la journée, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Certainement, elle était absolument ravie que le colonel Fitzwilliam leur fût revenu – ceci étant tempéré, bien sûr, par la perte de son bras. Mais de penser à M. Wickham mort, ayant quitté ce monde, lui semblait vraiment étrange. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée pour Lydia – même si celle-ci ne ressentait pas ce soulagement – de ne pas avoir à faire face à une vie entière mariée à un tel homme.

Les gentilshommes ne passèrent guère de temps autour de leur porto – dans moins d'une demi-heure, Elizabeth, Darcy, Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton devraient prendre leur place dans la ligne accueillant les autres invités. Pourtant, le colonel Fitzwilliam et le capitaine Stanton n'étaient pas parmi eux quand ils les rejoignirent au salon, et Fitzwilliam s'arrêta à côté de Georgiana pour lui dire, « Edward et votre fiancé sont allés dans mon cabinet de travail. Ils veulent avoir un entretien privé, mais reviendront à temps pour la réception des invités. »

« Edward était-il sérieux à propos de donner son consentement à mon mariage ? »

« Je crois que c'est surtout votre fiancé qui était sérieux à propos de le requérir », dit Fitzwilliam. « Mais je pense qu'Edward voulait lui parler ; ils ont à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter quant à la date de votre mariage – aucun de nous n'acceptera le moindre délai, ni pour Wickham, ni pour toute autre raison. »

« Mon frère, que ressentez-vous, à propos de sa mort ? »

« Je sais qu'il serait plus correct de me dire triste, mais ce que je ressens est du soulagement, avant tout, à la fois pour Lydia, et pour vous. »

« Il ne pouvait plus me toucher, même avant que j'apprenne sa mort », dit Georgiana. « J'espère que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas qu'il puisse partager cette histoire avec mon fiancé. J'ai tout dit au capitaine Stanton, le jour où il m'a demandée en mariage. Je ne pouvais supporter un tel secret entre nous. »

Fitzwilliam prit une brusque inspiration, mais ne dit rien, et Georgiana sut qu'il pensait au risque qu'elle avait pris.

« Nous avons joué ensemble quand nous étions enfants, lui et le colonel Fitzwilliam et moi », dit son frère. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander pourquoi il avait tourné ainsi. Il avait un père excellent, et de bien meilleures perspectives que la plupart des hommes de sa condition, mais il a gâché tout cela. »

« Il n'était pas si différent de Stephen Mallory », dit Georgiana. « La seule différence est que Stephen Mallory avait une plus grande fortune à dissiper. »

« Comment empêcherai-je mon enfant de suivre un tel chemin ? »

« Vous l'élèverez de la même façon que vous m'avez élevée, mais vous devrez vous rappeler que cela ne dépend pas que de vous », dit Georgiana, pensant à M. Wickham, élevé par leur père à eux après le décès de son propre père, et au capitaine Stanton, qui avait quitté sa maison pour être élevé par d'autres hommes alors qu'il était si jeune. Logiquement, c'est le capitaine Stanton qui aurait dû mal tourner.

« Georgiana ! Fitzwilliam ! De quoi parlez-vous ? » leur demanda Lady Catherine, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Si c'est du mariage, je veux participer à cette discussion. Nous n'avons pas encore couvert tous les détails, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que Mme Darcy… »

« Mme Darcy aura tout arrangé à la perfection, comme elle l'a fait pour ce bal », dit Fitzwilliam d'une voix puissante, regardant Lady Catherine de travers, et quittant Georgiana à contrecœur.

Tout _était_ arrangé à la perfection, songea Georgiana comme elle regardait le chemin illuminé par les torches. C'était le Pemberley de jadis, un Pemberley qui n'avait guère existé depuis sa naissance, et qu'elle se remémorait à peine, mais cela semblait juste, comme si la résidence s'était réveillée à son rôle. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam y étaient parfaitement à leur place, au début de la ligne ; Elizabeth y semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise, mais c'était peut-être parce que Georgiana était plus sensible à l'inconfort de son frère, se sentant tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'il en avait l'air, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir recevoir toute une foule.

Tout de même, maintenant qu'elle savait Edward en vie, Georgiana avait bien plus hâte d'être au bal qu'auparavant. Vraiment, la seule chose qui lui manquait était le capitaine Stanton, qui prit sa place à ses côtés dans la ligne de réception alors que les premières voitures arrivaient. S'ensuivit une intense demi-heure, comme les invités arrivaient à leur niveau et devaient continuellement être présentés au capitaine Stanton, avant d'exprimer leurs meilleurs vœux pour le mariage. Il y avait des gentilshommes qui souhaitaient parler du Polonais, et des dames qui se rappelaient Georgiana quand elle était petite, se promenant sur le domaine avec sa mère, et ne pouvaient croire qu'elle avait tant grandi et était sur le point de se marier ; et ils souhaitaient tous parler longuement de ces choses.

Georgiana était déjà fatiguée quand ils entrèrent finalement dans la vaste salle de bal de Pemberley, mais sentit son humeur s'alléger à l'idée de danser, et encore plus à la pensée de son premier cavalier. Car elle et le capitaine Stanton devaient mener la danse ; il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait avant que la douleur persistante à sa jambe et à son bras ne le dérangeât vraiment, mais il était sûr de pouvoir au moins profiter de la première danse.

« Maintenant _vous_ devez me dire si vous souffrez trop, et nous pourrons nous retirer de la danse », lui dit Georgiana comme ils se dirigeaient vers l'avant de la salle de bal, et s'inclinaient.

« Nous menons la danse, ma chérie. Si nous nous retirons, ils nous suivront tous, et ce sera la fin de la danse. »

Georgiana pouffa à cette image. « Etes-vous sûr, donc, que cela ne sera pas trop ? »

« J'irai bien », dit-il. « Mais n'optons pas pour un quadrille, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils saluèrent la salle, et démarrèrent. Georgiana l'observa attentivement, mais ne vit aucun signe de raideur, et finit par se détendre, s'autorisant à apprécier la danse.

« Le colonel Fitzwilliam a-t-il donné son consentement ? » demanda-t-elle, quand ils eurent pris le rythme.

« Oui, presque immédiatement. »

« Vous êtes restés absents un bon moment, pourtant », dit Georgiana, avant qu'ils ne fussent séparés.

Quand ils eurent effectué un cercle et qu'ils furent revenus ensemble, il dit, « Waterloo était une bataille absolument épouvantable, Georgiana, et en plus de sa perte la plus visible, le colonel Fitzwilliam a aussi perdu de nombreux compagnons d'armes. »

« Mais il n'a pas l'air différent d'avant. »

« Il ne souhaite pas inquiéter sa famille. »

« Mais il veut bien vous en parler ? Il vous connaît à peine. »

« Nous avons tous deux été à la guerre. La vie dans l'armée et dans la marine sont peut-être différentes, au premier abord, mais il n'y a guère de différence dans les combats, et dans les pertes. »

« Me promettez-vous quelque chose, dans ce cas ? »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous promette ? »

« Que vous ne me cacherez jamais rien par peur de m'inquiéter. »

« Je vous le promets », dit-il, serrant fermement sa main avant qu'ils ne fussent à nouveau séparés.

Comme la danse continuait, Georgiana se fit une meilleure idée des autres couples. Il y avait, bien sûr, les couples mariés, même si, Elizabeth ayant choisi de ne pas danser ce soir, Fitzwilliam avait fait la faveur à Lady Catherine. Lord Anglesey et Lady Tonbridge dansaient ensemble, Kitty Bennet et le capitaine Campbell, et Mme Bennet et Charles Bingley. M. Bennet n'était pas intéressé par la danse, et Jane et Anne s'étaient retirées avec Lydia après le dîner ; Jane allait entrer en couches juste après le mariage, à moins que sa santé ne lui imposât de le faire avant. Enfin, Georgiana vit Mary Bennet, dansant bien plus loin sur la piste avec David Stanton, l'air bien plus heureuse d'être à un bal que Georgiana l'eût jamais vue.

Il semblait que le capitaine Stanton se fût fait la même réflexion, car il dit, « Mlle Bennet et mon frère ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils dansent maintenant la première danse ».

« Je pense que ce pourrait être un beau couple. Et vous ? »

« Je le pense, maintenant que je les vois ensemble. Il ne m'a écrit à propos d'aucune femme, depuis la fin de son deuil. Peut-être est-il enfin prêt, et Mlle Bennet est la seule dame de ma connaissance qui puisse engager avec lui le genre de conversation théologique qu'il apprécie. »

Georgiana avait promis la deuxième danse à son frère, et il vint lui demander sa main rapidement. Ils dansèrent en silence ; elle ne souhaitait pas évoquer leur conversation précédente, car le sujet semblait bien trop sérieux pour une salle de bal. Puis il la remit à Lord Brandon.

XXX

Elizabeth approcha Lady Ellen comme Lord Brandon menait Georgiana vers la piste de danse, et Darcy rejoignait le colonel Fitzwilliam et le capitaine Stanton.

« Tante Ellen, les dernières semaines doivent avoir été éprouvantes », dit Elizabeth. « La soirée va sans doute finir tard – je vous en prie, ne vous sentez pas obligée de rester jusqu'à la fin. »

« Oh, je crois que je vais rester là toute la soirée », dit Lady Ellen. « Ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment est un excellent bal anglais, après avoir vu les résultats de tant de sauvagerie. »

« Je ne puis imaginer les choses que vous avez vues. »

« J'étais surprise de voir à quelle vitesse je me suis désensibilisée à tout cela. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas la mort avant, mais cela avait là-bas une ampleur que vous ne pouvez comprendre si vous ne l'avez pas vu », dit Lady Ellen. « Un flot constant de charrettes remplies de blessés, et un grand nombre d'entre eux dans un état si grave que je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu survivre. Et comme nous nous sommes rapprochés du front, l'odeur, oh… »

Lady Ellen porta la main à son réticule et en sortit des sels, en respirant une bouffée, ce qui perturba profondément Elizabeth, car Lady Ellen n'était habituellement pas le genre femme à avoir besoin de sels.

« Au moins l'avez-vous trouvé », dit Elizabeth. « Je ne peux vous dire comme nous avons été inquiets, et comme nous sommes heureux de son retour. »

« Oui, je ne peux supporter l'idée de ce que cela aurait été, de rentrer sans lui », dit Lady Ellen. « Je me sens si mal pour votre pauvre sœur, pour qui cela a été le cas. »

« Je ne peux vous remercier assez, d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Je sais qu'elle peut être – difficile, par moments. »

« Elle n'a pas été difficile du tout », dit Lady Ellen. « Elle n'a eu ni plus, ni moins de force d'âme que moi, dans une situation si terrible, et elle a dû faire face à une issue bien pire. »

XXX

Georgiana dansa toutes les danses avant le souper, car aucun gentilhomme de sa connaissance ne voulait la laisser passer une danse. C'était un tel contraste avec le bal du prince régent, de danser avec Lord Andrew, Lord Anglesey, le capitaine Campbell, David Stanton et M. Clark, tous des hommes qu'elle connaissait et en qui elle avait confiance, et dans la vaste mais confortable salle de bal de Pemberley.

Elle aurait pu être parfaitement heureuse ce soir-là, en-dehors de deux choses. La première était que le capitaine Stanton se contentait d'observer la majorité des danses, bien qu'il en eût dansé une avec Kitty quand il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier. La seconde était qu'Edward ne dansait pas du tout. Il passa la majeure partie du bal assis dans un coin de la salle de bal, discutant souvent avec le capitaine Stanton, ou Fitzwilliam. Elle vit en revanche des choses qui lui firent grand plaisir. Georgiana n'avait jamais vu Mary Bennet danser plus de trois danses à un bal, et pourtant elle avait continué jusqu'à la danse du souper, qu'elle passa avec David Stanton. Et il y avait Lady Ellen, qui dansa à plusieurs reprises, incroyablement élégante, surtout lorsqu'on songeait à l'épuisement qu'elle devait ressentir.

Ils étaient maintenant bien au-delà de la danse du souper, et Georgiana se tenait avec Elizabeth et son frère durant une pause. Georgiana admirait Elizabeth, qui n'avait pas dansé, mais avait été une hôtesse très active malgré son état. Mais elle avait maintenant l'air fatigué, et il commençait à se faire tard.

« Je crois que celle-ci sera la dernière danse », dit Elizabeth.

« Cela fait bien trois danses que j'espère que ce sera la dernière », dit Fitzwilliam.

« C'est le premier bal de Pemberley depuis des années, Darcy. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas laisser l'impression de ne pas en faire assez. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai. Personne ne va pouvoir se plaindre de ce genre de chose. »

« M'aiderez-vous à faire le tour de la salle et faire savoir à chacun que c'est la dernière danse, et que ce sera une valse ? »

« Une valse ? Elizabeth, vous oubliez que nous ne sommes pas en ville. »

« La valse devra bien arriver à la campagne un jour ou l'autre, Darcy. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » dit Elizabeth, se tournant vers Georgiana pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

C'était pour elle ! Georgiana essaya de ne pas sourire ouvertement. Bien sûr qu'Elizabeth s'était souvenue de cette soirée embarrassante ; bien sûr qu'elle s'était souvenue que Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton n'avaient jamais dansé la valse.

« Vous allez scandaliser le comté », dit Darcy, bien que son attitude montrât qu'il n'était pas entièrement sérieux.

« La plupart de ces familles passent du temps en ville. Elles ne vont pas crier au scandale. Allons, m'aiderez-vous à le faire savoir ? » dit Elizabeth, se tournant vers Georgiana. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller retrouver votre cavalier. »

Georgiana fit le tour de la pièce du regard, et vit qu'il était toujours dans un coin, à discuter avec le colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle les approcha timidement, ne souhaitant pas les interrompre, mais ils la remarquèrent immédiatement.

« Mlle Darcy, vous voilà », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Comment se sont passées vos danses ? »

« Très agréables », dit Georgiana, soudain incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, car elle avait très envie de danser, mais ne voulait pas qu'il s'y sentît obligé, s'il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour cela.

« Le moment de la valse est-il venu ? » demanda le capitaine Stanton.

« Oui. Comment… »

« Votre sœur m'a informé de ses plans tout à l'heure. J'ai évité de danser plus qu'il n'en était besoin, pour être sûr d'être prêt pour celle-là. »

« Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début, donc. »

« Je ne puis dire depuis combien de temps elle l'avait prévu », dit le capitaine Stanton. « Mais je sais qu'elle m'en a informé après la première danse. »

Il lui offrit son bras, et ils allaient rejoindre la piste, quand Kitty les rejoignit, l'air fort résolue.

« Eh bien oui, colonel Fitzwilliam, j'accepte de danser la valse avec vous. »

« Je n'ai pas – je ne peux pas… » bredouilla le colonel Fitzwilliam, pris au dépourvu.

« Allons, un jeune homme en bonne santé comme vous ne peut passer un bal entier sans danser », dit Kitty, tendant sa main. « Et vous savez que je suis fiancée, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre de moi. »

« Mlle Bennet, je suppose que vous avez remarqué que je n'ai plus qu'un bras. »

« Il vous reste toujours deux jambes. Nous nous débrouillerons », dit fermement Kitty, la main toujours tendue. Finalement, le colonel Fitzwilliam tendit la sienne, et ils suivirent Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton sur la piste.

« Elle lui a sans doute fait plus de bien que toute une soirée de conversation avec nous », murmura le capitaine Stanton à Georgiana, quand ils se furent un peu éloignés des autres couples.

« Ne négligez pas l'aide que vous lui avez apportée », dit Georgiana. « Mais oui, bien que je souhaite de tout cœur que le capitaine Ramsey ait pu être là, je pense que cela ne devait pas être, parce que Kitty devait être – et bien, être Kitty. »

Ils rirent tous deux, mais Georgiana commença à sentir l'attention de presque toute la salle de bal se concentrer sur eux, et jeta un œil autour d'elle pour voir que c'était le cas.

« Ils attendent que nous menions la danse », chuchota-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

« Dans ce cas, nous devons la mener », dit-il, plaçant sa main droite sur son épaule, et saisissant la menotte de Georgiana de sa main gauche, les préparant à la marche.

Quand la musique démarra, ils progressèrent autour de la salle, et il était impossible de ne pas sentir le regard de tous ceux qui les observaient. Ce fut un soulagement quand ils passèrent à la pirouette. Georgiana arqua son bras par-dessus sa tête pour placer sa main dans la sienne, et ne ressentit cette fois aucune douleur, juste un frisson au plus profond d'elle-même, de se trouver si proche de lui, et à l'idée que dans trois jours ils seraient mari et femme, et encore plus proches que cela.

Elle fut plaisamment surprise de découvrir qu'il était très doué pour cette danse ; la valse requérait une excellente synchronisation et un bon sens du rythme, ce qu'ils avaient tous deux acquis au cours de nombreuses années d'expérience musicale. Ce fut remarqué par ceux qui ne dansaient pas, car le couple suscita de nombreux commentaires.

Ils tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bout de la salle de bal, et Georgiana contempla son fiancé avec tout la joie qu'elle ressentait, le chaos et les nouvelles de tout à l'heure oubliés, et elle vit qu'il affichait tout autant de bonheur et de tendresse. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais dansèrent comme seules le peuvent deux personnes très amoureuses.

XXX

Elizabeth se tenait au bout de la salle de bal vide, le candélabre qu'elle tenait à la main éclairant à peine ce lieu qui avait tant scintillé une heure plus tôt. Il était deux heures du matin, mais elle ne pouvait se décider à se retirer.

Elle joua avec le pendentif de son collier le plus récent, et repensa à la valse, et comment, bien qu'une part d'elle-même eût désiré pouvoir danser, elle avait aussi apprécié de se tenir à côté de son époux, regardant progresser les couples. Il y avait, bien sûr, Georgiana et le capitaine Stanton, sa principale motivation pour introduire cette danse. Mais il y avait aussi eu Kitty et le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui avaient dû changer de position pour s'adapter au bras du colonel Fitzwilliam, à l'opposé des autres couples présents dans la salle de bal, mais en dehors de cela s'en tiraient fort bien. Il y avait Lord et Lady Brandon, qui avaient valsé comme deux vétérans des saisons londoniennes, bien que Lady Ellen n'eût pu s'empêcher de regarder de temps à autre son fils cadet avec un air de profond contentement. Et il y avait Mary Bennet et David Stanton, qui n'avaient pas voulu valser, mais se tenaient à l'extrémité de la salle de bal, plongés dans une conversation.

« Vous voilà », dit celui qui lui avait offert le collier, se plaçant juste derrière elle et enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle de façon à poser ses mains sur la petite proéminence de son ventre. « En pleine contemplation de la scène de votre dernier triomphe ? »

« Je ne l'appellerais pas un triomphe. »

« Moi si. On ne parlera que de cela dans le Derbyshire pendant un bon moment. »

« Certainement, étant donné que nous avons scandalisé le comté », le taquina Elizabeth – en vérité, même s'ils ne constituaient pas ses meilleurs souvenirs du bal, elle avait ressenti un certain plaisir ce soir-là à voir les familles locales s'amuser autant, tout particulièrement celles qui s'étaient rassemblées autour de sa tante Gardiner pour évoquer le passé. Et ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne s'y était attendue à avoir pris place pour la valse – cela aidait que la plupart des couples plus âgés se fussent déjà retirés au salon jaune pour le thé et les délicatesses qui y étaient servis en fin de soirée.

« Je vous accorde qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir été très scandalisés », dit-il. « Et même s'ils l'avaient été, cela aurait valu le coup, ne serait-ce que pour voir la joie de Georgiana. »

« C'est magnifique de la voir si heureuse – et ils ne sont même pas encore mariés. »

« Tout à fait, et je sais que cet événement sera maintenant complet pour elle, puisque Edward et moi serons tous deux là pour la conduire à l'autel », dit-il. « Et qu'en est-il de vous – êtes-vous heureuse ? »

La réponse d'Elizabeth était facile, et ce n'était pas seulement dû au retour du colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle avait passé tant de temps, au début de leur mariage, à se sacrifier pour ses sœurs, et elle pensait toujours que cela avait valu la peine – même Mary avait sa chance, maintenant – mais il était temps qu'elle s'occupât de son propre bonheur, et de sa propre famille, et elle attendait avec joie et impatience les événements à venir.

« Je le suis », dit-elle, couvrant ses mains de sa main libre. « Je suis si, si heureuse d'être Mme Darcy. »

« Je le suis encore plus que vous soyez mon Elizabeth », dit-il, se penchant pour embrasser son épaule. « Maintenant venez au lit, mon Elizabeth chérie. »

 **\+ Fin +**


End file.
